The Ripple of a Stone
by Yeyinde
Summary: A human wakes on a Yautja Predator Dropship, unable to remember who she is. But does she want to remember? And can she become someone new, in a new world where she must prove herself to all those who think her to be dishonorable. R
1. Blood Ties

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Blood ties**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Good Reading.

E.M.

**Amendments, corrections and add-ons have been made sense the original posting on 6-10-06**

White. All there is is white. "Am I dead?" Looking around that's all she sees, white. She slowly begins by moving her toes, her fingers, stressing every muscle in her body, a mini check list in her mind to see, to feel if she's alive. Going through the list she draws a blank at 'my name'. She softly whispers "How do I know what to do when I wake up and yet I don't know my name…" She lifts her hand to touch the white that floats just beyond her body and finds it harder to lift her arm than usual, "Its fabric, where… where am I?" She attempts to place her hand back down to where ever it was before, but she feels nothing but air, there is nothing under her, she's floating. Turning her head to look underneath her, she sees there is only a slab of what looks like white marble just a few feet below. "WHERE AM I?" Panicking, she instinctively reaches for where her handgun would be but she feels only skin. "I'm naked! Why am I naked?" She grabs for the white fabric that she felt before, so she could cover herself. Pulling causes her and it to tumble down onto the slab of cold, hard stone. "AHHH!" A Sharpe pain on her left shoulder forces her scream, but she cuts it short incase someone should hear her. "Oh, ouch, now how did I get this?" Her shoulder is bleeding from a large gash that stretches from her collar bone to her arm pit. Some of it as held, but it still bleeds from the middle, the largest part of the gash. "I couldn't have been asleep long enough for this to heal, what is going on?"

She can see through from where she took down the white fabric. Black walls, black walls with red stripes, "Odd decorating," she says sarcastically. She turns her body and hangs her feet over the edge of the stone she sits on, only to pull them back up when she feels it begin to move. It slowly falls and becomes flush with the ground, the white fabric that surrounded her lifts into the ceiling. Her white cage from where she woke from doesn't exist anymore. "What is going on?"

A flash of white in the corner of her eye catches her attention; the same white cage is beside her. She looks down at the stone she was on and can see her reflection, startled at what was reflected. She begins to touch the black and blue bruises that surround her face and then touches her broken lip. She can see two scars on her check that are about two inches long and look like stretched out triangles, just upside down, curving slightly to the left and have scabbed over. Her long red hair has a bad case of bed head and is hard to the touch from the dried blood that had settled in her hair. Tears begin to swell in her ocean blue eyes, but she blinks them away "No time to cry umm…oh my god, what is my name? How do I not know my name!" Staring at herself in the reflection of the stone, she tries hard to remember anything. Closing her eyes, she sees flashes of trees and sad and blue. And of something black and wet and makes her flinch at just the thought of it. "Who am I?"

With no time to waste she tries to stand, "Ugh..," getting up took more energy, more will, she can feel her strength was not at is best. She knew that her injury would be making it difficult for her to move but there was something more. It seemed she was being pulled down hard, like the gravity was heavier, or a bowling ball was in her head. Taking a step back, she can see more than the one white cage, there were dozens. She can hear breathing, heavy, deep breathing. "I need to get out of here!" The room around her is large, the high walls with the red strips seem to be never ending. Her instincts tell her to hug the wall, knowing that somewhere she will find a door, hopefully. When she reaches a wall, she looks at what she thought were plain red strips, but they were actually covered in marks. "What on Earth is this," she says before moving on. She takes a moment, fingering the markings that look like the same marks from a digital clock. But she knows she can't stand here all day and look at the pretty marks, she has to move. Finally reaching a corner, a little comfort came over her, but that didn't last long,

"Pauk!"

She crouches down in the corner, searching for what ever made that sound, but she can't see anyone, or anything. The dim light is making it hard for her to make out anything but the white cages and the black floor. She begins fallowing the wall again, and soon finds something like a door. Its looks like the top half of a hexagon with a line in the middle for it to open. "How do I open this thing?" She feels around the edges for a switch or a button, there isn't panel for her to open the door. "Open dam you!" No sooner did she say that, the doors opened. Startled, she jumps then bolts back to the wall, there may well have been someone on the other side of the door. Looking around the corner, she sees there is no one there. Steeping from the wall, she can see out through the door, only to see that the same black and red walls were through out where ever she was. A small hallway is between her and getting out of this place. With her first step, she feels pain, "OWE! Grates? Who would put grates on the ground?" The pain from the top points of the grates couldn't stop her, she had to get out of there and find out where she was. It took a few steps to reach the end of the small hallway that led out from the room she was in. There was another doorway, just like the one she had just steeped from, directly across from where she was. Looking back to the door, now closed, a moment of hesitation caused her to think, _should I have stayed in the room? Was it smart to leave? Can I get back?_ But it was too late. She could see a panel with the same markings on the wall beside the doorway, she punched a few of the keys but nothing happened. Poking her head around the corner, she couldn't see anyone else in the corridor. She could still feel the hard metal grates that lined the floors, every step was a new pain.

Still hugging the walls, she walked slowly, until she reached another one of the small hallways leading to another door. Looking to see if there was anyone in the hallways or coming out, she jumped across when she knew it was safe and continued along the wall.

"Mmmm, owe!" She had to stop, the sharp spokes on the grate were starting to puncture her feet, leaving small pinhole marking that gave way to tiny drops of blood. The pain showing in her face was intense as her foot throbbed in pain. She looked back to see if she was leaving a small trail of blood, only to see that she was leaving a very large one. The cut from her shoulder had soaked the white fabric she had wrapped around herself and had begun dripping large spots all over the grate, leaving a long and large blood trail for anyone to find her. "Oh shit!" She couldn't help but feel to give up, she was lost, she didn't even know where she was lost in. Now anyone can see where she went.

Feeling faint from the blood she has lost, she sits down on the hard grates, but she doesn't have a lot of time to rest. She can hear the familiar sound of an opening door just a few feet away from her. Someone was coming from another room. Franticly, she runs to the closest hallway, to hide from what ever was coming her way. She could hear heavy foot steps, and they were getting louder. Crouching in the corner of the hallway, she tries to make herself as small as she could be, so that what ever was coming wouldn't see her. "A panel," she starts to hit some of the keys on the panel that sits just beside the door, the foot steps are getting louder. She looks to the end of the hallway just in time to see a glimpse of black, green and metal, "What the f…" She slowly creeps to the end of the small hallway and looks around the corner to see what ever just walked by. "What the hell is that?"

Taking a small step forward to get a better look, she finds herself having to look higher to see what it was. Long black rings of dreadlocks hang down onto its back, just under its shoulder. Little round metal cuffs hug to the dreadlocks, some having those same strange marking on them. The back of it had a small band of metal that hung down from its neck to its waist, covering the spine. Then she noticed just how different this creature was from her, the skin on the back was a yellow-green-cream color, which faded into a deep green on its fore-arms and the tops of it shoulders. The strange thought of it having the look of alligator skin, but 'moisturized' crossed her mind. It turned a corner and was out of view from her sight.

"AHHH," the pain from the injury and her feet were taking a toll of her strength," I can't do this for much longer." Taking a moment to rest, she sits on her feet, back down onto the cold hard grates. Taking long, deep breaths, trying to regain her strength, or what left of it. Suddenly, her vision goes blurry, and her head feels light, "No, I can't pass out. Not here, not now!" She pulls herself up off the ground and begins walking along the corridor wall again. Fumbling with her feet, it's hard for her to see where she is going. A door has opened again but there is no where for her to go, she falls silent, no foot steps, nothing, she isn't even breathing. She hears nothing. Something's wrong, something here isn't right. She starts to breathe again, looking around for anywhere she can hide. The light from the open door shines brightly on the ground, she can't see a shadow coming out from light, there is no one there. With her eyes wide and her one good hand ready to hit anything that may come at her, she creeps to the corner to the open door. The light coming from the room is too bright, it hurts her eyes and she cannot see beyond it.

"Now or never," she says as she takes a step to go through the open door. The light is so blinding she puts her hand over her eyes. Blinking fast until her eyes adjust, she can see the familiar black and red walls, but she can't see anything else yet. There is nothing else in this room, its empty, or so she thought.

Her eyes have finally adjusted, and she sees the entire room. "Whoa, what is this place?" The room is bigger than anything she has ever seen. Bigger than any stadium she has ever been in, and in the middle of the room is a large chair, covered in red, on top of a small pyramid of stairs. The top of the pyramid has four long red pieces of fabric coming down from the high ceiling, connecting to the floor. "Beautiful…" she says, wide eyed and her mouth gapping open. She takes a few steps into the large room to hear the sound of the door close behind her. Turning fast, she goes to it, to try and open it and get out, "I have to get out of here! I can't stay here," she says as she pounds on the door, "please open… please…" She can't hold back her frustration and her anger, and she begins to weep. She falls to her knees. "Why am I here…wh… where is here…." She rests her head on door and lets the burning hot tears fall down her beaten face. Suddenly the door she is resting on opens, and she falls onto her back. She looks up to what is standing, she does recognize the creature that stands before her, but she can see it all now. "Oh my…" It's wearing a strange armor that covers its forearms, its legs, its chest and a small plate hangs down its waist. But most alarming are all the weapons that rested over its entire body. They are clipped to a belt, handing off of it, some are even sheathed on its thighs and arms. The black dreadlocks she saw on the other one were shorter than this ones, and the color was even a little different. She reaches its face with her eyes and she loses her breath, the fear of what she is looking at takes hold over her every thought and movement. "W What is that?" Its head is oblong, with no nose or ears and it doesn't even have lips. Its giant eyes, deep set in its scull, are now staring at her on the ground. It makes a clicking sound with its strange mouth. Its sharp, jagged teeth that surround its opening doesn't scare her, it's the four large tusk things that stretch from its upper jaw to its lower, and seem to move on their own. She starts to slowly crawl backwards, to where she doesn't know. The creature takes a step forward and makes the same clicking sound as before, but it's louder and has a hint of a growl. "What...what do you want!" she screams at it. She's still on the ground, she can't get up, her arm stops her from turning to stand. It tilts its head as it stairs at her and makes a hissing, from the belly sound. "Get up, GET UP!" she says to her self. Painfully, she puts down her bleeding arm, so she can stand," ahhhh...," the pain is unbelievable but she somehow gets onto her feet. Now standing 'face to face' with the giant, she can see just how short she is compared to it, where as she is tall for a woman, standing a high 6'2. _Whoa, even I stand a few good inches above the men in my unit, I don't even reach its shoulders_, "My unit," she says out loud, "I'm in a unit." She remembers a small bit of her life before she is forced to snap back and look at the menacing creature that stands in front of her, and the door. She takes a step to the left to see if she could run but it blocks her from looking following her every move. Its takes another step towards her and makes a loud growl at her, and some how she can get the sound of "Ell-osde."

"What? Did you just...say something?" The creature lifts his right arm and opens something that rests on its wrist. He pushes some buttons on and it plays back what she had just said, **"Did you just…say something?"**

Stunned, she falls back a few steps and looks hard into its eyes, her eyes however were full of marvel and of fear, "What are you?" It takes in a deep breath and lets out a giant roar, so loud that her lungs shook a little. She had noticed that only the two large tusks that rest higher on its head lift up, the bottom two never moving. Suddenly another one appears, putting its hand on the right should of the first one and giving it a little shake. The first creature looks back at the second and points with two fingers to the small women standing just ahead of them, cowering in her blood soaked cloth, shaking from fear and of blood loss. Between the clicking the two are making, she can make out one of them saying "Ooman."

"Ooman, what's Ooman?" she asks, she couldn't believe she had just said those words, regretting the attention she would get. The two stop and look at her, both with their heads tilted a little, eyes squinting and their brows together. She wasn't sure if it was anger or curiosity that she could see in their eyes, truth be told she didn't really want to know. To mimic them, she tilts her head to, but the second one got angry, he lets out a fierce roar with all four of his tusks spread out, showing off every muscle in his face as he roared. Some where between the first blast of hot air and the end of its roar, she can make out "Pyode Amedha" but right now she didn't care what that meant.

Fear was climbing up her spine, with in an instant she knew she couldn't be here anymore. She turns and runs towards the pyramid with the red chair on top of it, hoping that they would do anything but fallow her. Behind her, the one that growled at her was hit in the side by the other one, and does a small growl with "Ki'dte" said some where in it.

Running as fast as she could, she makes it to the base of the small stair pyramid. She stops to look back at the two creatures to see that there were more of them now, six, even seven, she didn't want to waste her time and count. All of them staring at her and 'talking' among them selves. One of them gestures towards her and they begin to move closer. She starts climbing the stairs one at a time, the pains nagging at her to give up. The stairs were hard to climb, _I guess they are not meant for someone to climb, or maybe they were and my legs just aren't enough_. There may have been only 5 large steps to climb but it took a lot out of her. Reaching the top, she had become light headed again, and her vision distorted, the red of the chair bleeding into the space around it, "Not now…" Placing one hand on the chair to balance herself, she takes a few deep breaths to try and pull her self together, _I can't, I just can't_. She falls to the ground and moves her self behind one of the four long red pieces of fabric that come down from the high ceiling, to try to get some kind of cover. She notices that there is one side to the pyramid that has a thin, straight ramp for someone to walk on, "I wish I had that a minute ago…"

A sudden loud and strong siren can be heard, an alarm has started. She can hear the same clicking sound all around her and somewhere in it she again hears the word Ooman. "Ten bucks says that I'm 'Ooman'". With another look back, she sees that they have all stopped at the base of the stair pyramid and have spread out to cover all sides of it. _Great, what the hell can I do now?_

For what felt like years, she sat with her back to the red fabric, looking around at all of those who surround her. A pool of blood from her arm had made its own 'blood lake' and has now leaked over the edge of the top stair, making a dripping sound that could be heard in the far corners of the room. She takes a long her look at one of them that is standing below her, "I know I'm going to regret saying this, but if you can't understand me, I don't think it counts, how can this day get any worse?" In true form, seconds after she says those words the door she had come through opens and five more of them come in. But something was off, some of them were different, they don't look like the other ones do. They walked in rows, gradually creeping their way to the base of the pyramid, there was two in the front but one was a little behind the front one, another in the middle and two in the back. The two of them that were in the back were wearing the same armor plating as all the others but they have significantly more weapons. He one in the middle was really strange, it was smaller then all the other creatures, maybe even the same height as she, and doesn't wear armor. It wears a strange kimono looking dress that is stiff, it doesn't even look like the creature is walking, it was like it was floating, and it doesn't carry any weapons, instead it carries a book, or something like it. She can't see the other one that fallows behind the on that is in front. Because this one is much bigger then the rest and more 'decorated' than all of the others, she can't and doesn't want to see behind him, she wants to look at him. Its dreadlocks aren't black, they are stark white and very, very long, and they have the same metal rings on them but there are a lot more. It wears weapons in places she didn't even know they could go, strapped to its legs, cuffed to a belt, she even notice a tiny dagger placed underneath his right arm, just under the panel thing. It still wears the armor but it's more complete, it has more marks on it, more scratches and has a floor length red and black cape flowing behind it. But its face is the most unusual and most beautiful. Its face has so many scars, some of them seem to be designed or purposely put there, she could tell that war was written on its face, and time had slowly chiseled its teaching, defining every part of who he was. And its tusks, its tucks are beautiful, they are engraved with markings from top to bottom, colored a deep red with who knows what. She could tell this one was different, important, "You must 'be there leader'," she says with a hint of laughter, "Oh, ouch, maybe I shouldn't laugh huh?" The one with the marked tusks starts clicking and chirping, Ooman seems to be the word of the day, she can recognize it in his 'words'. His raises one of his arms a swipes it in the air, it must have been a signal because all that surrounded the pyramid took a few steps back. Was it to re-assure her that she wasn't going to get hurt? Or does that one want to get her for himself?

She doesn't move, still sitting under the red cloth but staring hard at the 'leader' and he stairs right back. He takes a step forwards and can see her body flinch. He can tell she is freighted, and she was. _Dam it! What now? There's no where for me to go…_ He stops and looks behind him to the one she cannot see and makes some chattering sounds and he takes a step back. She stares at them still, wide eyed and shivering hard from dread of one of them coming closer, losing blood like it was water didn't help either. Her eyes begin to flutter and her head to fall slightly, but she snaps back, "stays awake…stay awake…" she whispers. She looks towards them again to see the one behind the marked tusk one take a step forward and come out from behind it. Something about this one makes her feel she has seen him before, like she knows his face…like she knows him.

"I know you…"

He looked different from the other as well, but he was so familiar to her. His dreadlocks were very long, almost down past the waist, and had many rings but one of the strands of dreadlocks had been cut. It was now just under his shoulder and sticking out like a sore thumb. His armor was a deep gray, different from even the marked tusked one. But everything else was the same, weapons everywhere, and armor covering most of his body. When she looked onto his face she could see his yellow-green-blue eyes looking back at her. Some how, those eyes had calmed her a little, enough for her to take a deep breath and close her eyes for a moment. But in that moment she could see flashes, flashes of guns and of bloods, of bodies and the same wet, black thing. She opens her eyes when she hears footsteps. She can see the one with the gray armor walking around to the front of the stair pyramid, to the side with the walking ramp. When it reaches the bottom of the ramp it stops and looks at her.

He takes a single step forward, to see if she would react to him coming towards her, but she doesn't move, she just watches. He takes another, than another, slowly creeping up the ramp, never losing eye contact. She watches him, staring hard at his face, that is until her vision again goes hazy and her head light, "NO….ahhhh!" she screams loudly and places her hand to her head. The creature, stunned by her sudden yell stops in his place, mid-step. She attempts to stand and gets half way up when she falls forward, toward the giant chair. She catches herself with an arm of the chair, balancing her body so she didn't fall.

Seeing her stumble, the creature rushes towards her but stops when she snaps her head in his direction, he could tell by her eyes that she didn't want him any closer. Standing straight now, she takes a few deep breaths and looks hard at the face of the thing that is coming towards her and something catches her eye. On its forehead, just about at its brow are the same two symbols that are on her face, but on her cheek. She brings her hands to her marks are and touches them lightly.

She takes a small step towards the creature, still staring at it with her most evil look she could make. _I already look scary enough with my 'beautiful bruises' and all, but I don't think I could bluff this thing…_ He doesn't move, he only slants its head and makes a soft clicking sound. She takes another step, winching in pain every time her bloody feet touched the floor. Now they are only a few feet apart, and she can look right into its eyes. Seeing the yellow-green-blue color again makes her relax even more, her face changing from an evil scowl to a look of marvel. She takes another step forward, "…h how do I know you?" She moves her eyes down to a red spot on his gray chest armor that sat like a tattoo, right in front of his heart, _Maybe it heart isn't there, who knows where it could be…For all I know it's on the other side…_and she sees a hand print, her hand print. She knows it was hers because of large line that was missing from the stain. A line crossed her hand, a scar from a life time ago, sat between the bottom of her pinky finger and the bottom of her palm, stopping it from stamping on his armor. That made it obvious that it was hers, and only hers. _Why would my… my hand print be there? W Why would I even touch him? Is that blood, my blood?_

He moves his head back up and lifts is right arm and open the same kind of box the first creature did. He starts to hit some keys and then looks back at her, **"…okay you saved my life, don't expect me to kiss you on your cheek. And just because I saved yours, doesn't mean you have to give me one…"**

It was her voice, it was definitely hers but she can't remember saying it, she can't remember anything. He makes a purring sound that was a little comforting to her, she immediately felt a little safer in his presence, _he's so familiar, how do I know this thing, how do I know that sound?_ The look on its faces had an odd look of concern, brows raised and the eyes had such worry in them. He takes a step towards her and she flinches, ever so slightly. With the slope of the ramp they both stand on, she and it are at the same height, and are now little more than a foot away from each other. She stairs at the two marks on its forehead, and reaches out with her hand to touch them. He watches closely with his beautiful eyes as her hand slowly comes closer. When she finally touches his face, he didn't know what to do and draw back slightly. She takes her hand back a little but for only a moment, than moves it back and lightly traces the markings with two of her fingers.

"I remember now…"


	2. History

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**History**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"What do we do now?" The raspy voice of General Millen couldn't be heard over the sound of the large metal doors to the underground armory slam shut. They had fled to the main building that stood in the centre of the town Niihau, Hawaii to hide form the monsters that were outside.

"Oh my god what are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Officer Michaels's short, stocky build begin to panic as he ran to the far wall of the armory. The room itself was one of the biggest on the base. One full wall was floor to ceiling mirror, while the three others were covered in all assortments of weapons. Large heavy cases that held more weapons pilled everywhere.

"I don't! I don't know OK!" General Millen yells.

Only 5 of the original 143 personnel in the unit made it down to the armory. General Millen, whose age showed in every wrinkle of his face, was in charge of the mission that went bad. Sergeant Becks and Sergeant O'Conner sealed the heavy metal doors just in time to hear the familiar scratches from the black devils.

"Quick, hit the red panel that's next to the door" O'Conner yells, her voice etching in Sgt. Beck's ears.

"What panel?" he yells back.

"There, right next to your hand, punch it NOW!" Obeying her with out question, he slams his fist hard onto the panel, to hear the scratching sound slowly stop. Officer Michaels, who was the jumpiest motherfucker you would ever meet, paced back and forth in the large room. He was the kind of man where the sound of a mouse fart would send him jumping 5 feet in the air.

"Would you stop that Michaels?" A hard Russian voice finally coming from Officer Sovin, directed at the nervous Michaels.

"Listen," The booming voice of Sergeant Beck echoed in the large, relatively empty room, "listen, we have to get out of here. We have to suit up and get the fuck out here!"

"What the hell are you talking about Becks," the General says, "we don't have to fucking go anywhere. We just have to wait here for reinforcements and,"

"You don't understand," Becks interrupts, "there gonna blow this fucken place up!" Sgt. O'Conner, who had already begun to pack her body with any and all ammunition she could carry, had paused when she heard Becks. Swiping her long red hair from her face which had become increasingly annoying as this shity day went on, she knew she had to do something or she'd cut it all of from her frustration. She already knew what Becks was going to say, and was waiting to see the Generals and the Officers reactions.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The General asks, it was more like an order but in this situation Becks didn't want to do anything stupid. Letting out a deep sigh Becks begins, "When we first got the call that these things were out here, we decided that after 12 hours if we didn't secure the situation that we would have an hour to get off island before they would blow the entire fucken thing up."

"But we're on this fucken island," Michaels says.

"NO SHIT SHURLOCK!" The odd Russian accent of Sovin showing on every syllable, O'Conner laughed a little inside when Sovin attempted to say Sherlock. _He'll never get it right_, she thinks. Now both Sovin and Michaels were pacing, their regulation army boots hammering on the hard armory floor. "How long have we been here?" Sovin adds.

"Close to ten hours now," O'Conner finally speaks after she and Becks closed the doors. She walks over the wall of mirrors and puts down the guns she had in her hands. She looks at her blood stained and ripped up clothing. Her boots and gray-green army pants covered in blood from running over the corpses of their friends. Scratches and holes covered most of her uniforms, caused by the claws of the black devils just missing her legs. _How did I get here? Why am I here? Why are we here? _Shaking her head of those thoughts she takes off her jacket, she quickly glances at the badge that rests of the right shoulder, " Sergeant Nalani O'Conner, New World Government Army", she lowers the jacket to the ground and she looks over her now bear arms, searching and remembering every scar that she adorned on her body. She brings her hand up to her hair, to begin and attempt a French braid. She never was good at these things. She always got one of the other girls on the unit to do it for her, she wasn't 'girl' enough to know how to a lot of girl things. As her hand rises she looks to her right palm, a scar that started from her pinky and stretching down to the small of her wrist causes her to pause, _Mom. Dad._ Snapping out of it, she begins, arms behind her head, braiding her red hair. Her black plain shirt raises a little, showing of her army body, sculpted by a life time of training. Every muscle on her body chiseled from her enhancements (AN: not breast enhancements, you'll find out in a moment) and training every single day of her life, from the age of 2, to be fit for the NWGA (New World Government Army) Satisfied of her braiding job she picks up the weapons she had to drop, leaving her jacket on the ground. _We're in Hawaii, it's to fucken hot to wear that anyways. _She again gazes at the mirror, but not at herself. She walks over, placing her hand on the cold glass and then leans her ear to it. To concentrate over the heaving, scared breathing of the friends, she closes her eyes. _Nothing, I don't hear a thing. Good._

"When are they going to blow this place up?" The General questions.

"They told me that if we hadn't communicated with them in twelve hours, saying that this situation was under control, then we would have one hour to get out. And sense we have been here for 10, which means we have 3 hours to get off the island." The way he was doing the math for the General made him feel weird, like talking down to a child. But this child ordered you around.

"They can't blow up this island," Michaels cries out, "we're to close to Kauai, that island just north east from here. They can't blow that island, it's populated with civilians. This is just an army base island."

"That's why they can blow it up," O'Conner adds, "with the new weapons that we have, they can blow up a flee on an elephants ass without the elephant knowing. The system is accurate enough to hit just this island, and leave the others." O'Conner was looking around armory, searching for anything that would explain what was going on and what happened. She reaches a trash can and kneels down, she finds an old newspaper, _November 15th…but that was...3 and a half weeks ago…_

"How can they destroy something so beautiful?" Sovin wonders.

"This place isn't beautiful anymore," O'Conner tightens her brow and turns her head to Sovin, "those things have over run the entire island. When we were first dropped here we thought it was just some rebels from the 'Coalition Against the New World Government', we never expected something like this! We didn't expect to see these monsters." The face of the General flinches at her words, and she noticed, she notices everything, and she stares straight into his eyes.

"Do you know something General?" With her words she stands and begins to stalk towards the General. He looks away, almost submissively. In his old age, he had begun to slouch, making him even shorter than he really was. The General being only 5'4, O'Connor towers over him with her 6'2 height. His face showing his fear as she approached him, his white hair with the standard army buzz cut, perfectly suited for his profession. "What do you know?" O'Conner asks again. Becks had also begun to walk towards him, waiting for his answer. The two officers who had begun to rummage though the case stopped and waited too.

"Look, I just…" The General started.

"Speak up General, I think we need to hear you in order to listen!" Sovins voice had hardened, stunning everyone around him. He was given the nick name 'little Russian', but he was the size of O'Conner. Standing 6'2 with black hair, and dark brown eyes that looked black from far way. He was named that because of his voice. It was so tiny compared to him, so different. His little Russian voice was always so soft and always controlled but now, it was like he snapped at the thought of the General knowing what as here.

The General had begun to back up, away from O'Conner and Becks, but there was no where for him to go. "FINE! This is all I know ok! ok! JUST STOP OK!" O'Conner and Becks decided to give him a little room, they didn't want into to get to excited and keel over from a heart attack or something. "A group of six scientists from some lab that was stationed on the island decided to go look at an extinct volcano and started digging around. Pocking their noses where they shouldn't have fucken been. The volcano opened up into a large cavern, where they found some of the black things, and some type of egg thing that release a giant spider that grabbed onto your face. A few of them were grabbed by them, only two scientist came out of there, telling the NWG of what they had found. But by the time they got there it was way to late. They had multiplied, we don't know how,"

"You mean they didn't know… until know." O'Conner urged, her deep blue eyes burning bloody murder into the General, who knew what was here and still sent 143 people in. She never stopped staring at him, communicating with her eyes telling him that if he moved she was going to tear him limb for limb.

"We couldn't have known then what we know now! We couldn't have know that those spider things would grab onto your face and impregnate you. And we certainly didn't fucken know that the more people we sent in the more black things came out!" The Generals voice had become aggressive, as if trying to defend himself for knowing. But nothing he can do or say would make the others in the room hate him less.

"I can't believe they would do this! I just cant!" Michaels had begun to freak out even more than usual. His hands on his bald, shiny head and eyes budging. Sovin on the other hand was stationary, he hadn't moved a muscle after he told to General to speak up.

"Why the hell would they send us hear than huh?" Becks asked. He had brought his hand to his brown hair, tugging at it slightly showing his frustration.

"We only got word of this less than a week ago…" the General continued talking but something clicked in O'Conner's mind, _less than a week? It couldn't be. The destruction of this town was way older than a week and… the newspaper! It was over three weeks old because they stopped printing it. They've been here for just about a month!_ She had a sudden epiphany as to why they would keep it a secret. Not only knowing why they kept it a secret but also revealing the Generals lie infuriated her. "…they needed to know what these thing were. What kind of a treat they were and…"

"YOUR LYING! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! YOUR LYING!" Her sudden words stunned the men. "YOU'VE KNOWN ABOUT THIS FOR LONER THEN A FUCKEN WEEK! I SAW A NEWSPAPER IN THE TRASH FROM A MONTH AGO! THEY'VE BEEN HERE FOR A FUCKEN MONTH!" The faces of everyone, including the General had turned to stone.

"w…wha…" The General didn't know what to say.

"You already knew what they were because you've been watching over them for a month! You didn't want to know about them you already did. You wanted to know if you could use them!" Finally revealing to her friends what she had figured out. General Millen was silent.

"What are you talking about?" Becks asks her.

"Think about it, they are perfect. Practically indescribable. Only our energy weapons have a real effect on them, our bullets seem to just enter them and then melt. We saw that there blood is like acid. They would be hard to kill…if controlled." The Generals was still stone face, amazed at how she could have known. "They sent us hear to die didn't they? They sent us hear to make more of those things for them didn't they?"

"NO!" The General finally bursts. "We were sent here to get the mother." He pauses after saying that, it was like he just told a child that Santa was fake. The stunned faces of everyone stared back into his.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sovin yelled out as he ran towards the General. Frustration leaking from him as he grabbed him by the collar and lifting him a good foot in the air.

"Stop it Boris! Stop it!" Becks had begin to pry Sovins hands from the General. "We can't do this Boris, we have to stay strong, we have to get out of here." Sovin drops the General with an 'ump' coming from him as he hit the floor. Falling to his ass, the General begin to inch away from Becks and Sovin as they were talking.

"DON"T YOU FUCKEN MOVE!" O'Conner yells at him. "Look," she turns to Becks and Sovin, "Allen is right!" When he hears his first name from O'Conner, Becks lets go of Sovin. "We can't stay here or we are going to die, so we have to…"

"We're going to die if we go out there!" Michaels interrupts.

"Than we shouldn't have a problem than should we. Accept your death Dan, you're a solder, its what we do!" O"Conner words stopped Michaels rant. "AS for you! "She turns to the General, still on his ass. "What did you say about a mother?" O'Conner walked right up to him, taking her left foot and stepping on his chest, causing him to fall backwards. She didn't care that she was doing this to a General. For what he had done, he and his friends should be hanged.

"HEY! I…we figured that there needed to be something making the eggs. So we sent in a mimi-spybot that flies and sent it into the cavern. We saw this thing that was 5 times the size of the black things outside. Its head has a large, crown that covers almost the rest of its body. It has an extra set of arms coming out of hit shoulders, but, its what we didn't see that is most disturbing…" He takes a long pause, looking into the faces of 'his men'. They couldn't believe it, something bigger? "The 'face' of the thing was gone, or hidden,. It was definitely the mother because we was it making the eggs but we count see its face."

_No way! Something like that can't exist! What the hell am I talking about? Those things outside shouldn't exist but there they are. Black as night, with long skills that seem to glow. Mouths with teeth so sharp that it can cut threw anything, and it even had another mouth that came out from its throat. The hands and feet of these things were clawed like nothing I have ever seen. It had a tail with a spear at the end of, and it moved so fast and extend to extreme lengths. And here he is telling me that those things not only have a mother, but that the mother is bigger and my guess badder. We're not going to live through this day, I know we're not. And so do my men but I have to be strong for them. _Snapped from her thoughts General Millen goes on to say that they were sent to catch it, bring it to a secret location, then forget it.

"I don't care what we were sent here to do, we are getting the fuck outs here and now!" Becks argues.

The General starts laughing, "How do you suppose we get out of here huh? How are you going to get off the island? Swim?" He laughed again, hard and from the stomach. Its was more of a 'theres no fucking way' then a 'its funny' way.

"No you little shit, I saw a small jumper just south of the city, right next to the small hospital, it was on its landing pad. It can carry 8 so your fucking lucky. If it only carried four, like the usual jumpers do, guess who would be left behind?" Becks looks right into the General, he asked a rhetorical question because he knew everyone already knew the answer. With this the General pushes O'Conners foot off his chest and stands. With out speaking he sits on top of a case. Content that he wouldn't be talking anymore, the others move off.

O'Conner walks up to Becks and places her hand on the small of his back. He turns to her and gives her a small kiss on her cheek.

"I don't know how we are going to get out of here. I don't know if we can get out of here Nalani, I really don't know." Becks and pulled O'Conner close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know Allen, I know." She whispers to him as she nudges her head to his neck. In their embrace, O'Conner had begun to fiddle with her engagement ring. Becks had surprised her with it when they were in the north. She smiled when she remembered that he had taken off his winter jacket, and EVERYTHING else and ran into the snow of what used to be Northern Canada. 'MARRY ME NALA! OR SOON I WILL SO BE TO COLD TO HAVE CHILDREN!' She lets a small smirk run across her face at the memory. After years of dating they had basically become one person. She takes a deep breath in to catch his scent, _mmm…sunflowers and old spice_. There wedding was a little more than a week away. This was meant to be there last mission before the big day. Little did they know that it would be the last mission for all of them.

"I don't know what we are going to do," she releases Becks, "but we have to get out of here non the less. Everyone, " she glances at the General, "suit up, we need to be ready for anything."

They all listened to her, she was next in command after the General, if it wernt for her 'problems' she probably would have out ranked him. But non-the-less they went by her words, even thought the General was still alive, they listened to her and not him ,they didn't want him there. They didn't want to be near him but there was no where for him to go. They each went to too different parts of the armory. Getting which ever weapon best suited them. The two officers, who all ready begun looking into every case that were placed all around the room attempted to get one that was in a large hole in the wall. She could hear their huphing and puffing as they attempted to pull it free. She didn't say anything to them, she enjoyed the silence. She loved the calm before the storm. She loved how content she was knowing that when they left here those things would come after them. The weapons that hung from her made her feel so safe, she had always felt safe with guns. Ever sense she was little she always had some kind of weapon by her. She had always wanted to be in the army like her parents. She wanted to be strong, in and out of battle. She wanted to be everything for them, she wanted to make them proud because they were always watching over her.

"UGH! Come on, put your back into it!" Sovin yelled and Michaels. She couldn't take it anymore, she walked over to the to men who were both pulling on the end of the case, still lodged in the wall. Putting both of their enhanced strength together, pulling as hard as they could.

"That's its, move over!" She says. With one hand, she grabs the end of the case and pulls. It slides out easily. The faces of the two men had amazement and wonder written all over them.

"How the hell did you do that? Sovin asks.

"HA!' The three of them turn to see Becks, "Her enhancements are upgraded." He says with a large hint of sarcasm.

"What do you mean, there is only one dose of enhancement that you can get. There is no upgrade." Sovin looks to O'Conner.

"umm…well…I uhh…." She didn't know what to say because no one is really supposed to know about the upgrades.

"Her uncle is Doctor Lynch." Becks adds.

"Whoa! Your kidding me!" Sovin says, eyes wide.

"Whos Doctor Lynch?" Michaels looks into the face of his friends and wonders why they look at him like he just asked the stupidest question ever.

"You have to know who Doctor Lynch is," Sovin gives Michaels a little shake to his right shoulder. "He's the guy who invented the BioNettic Enhancements."

"Your kidding!" Michaels mouth and eyes widen, almost not believing it.

"No, he's my uncle." She replies to him. She has a small smile on her face, loving the dumbfounded look on his.

"I thought Doctor Lynch did have any siblings?" Sovin adds.

"You know of him?"

"Yeah. I was planning on going into Gene Development and Research but my father pushed me into military service."

"He didn't have any brothers or sisters. He and my father worked together and…"

"O'Conner, that's where I know you name from. You're the daughter of the scientist who found the bases for gene manipulation. I heard he died thought, I didn't know he had a child."

"Not a lot of people did. And when they died…" She paused, the men knew not to say anything. They knew it was hard. " when they died Lynch had adopted me has his daughter. But he is still more of an uncle than an adoptive father. He had his own children at the time. Four boys, all older then I. He took care of me."

Michaels interrupts, "What do you mean he invented the BioNettic Enhancements?"

"What do you think I mean when I say he invented them?" Sovin replies. "He invent the enhancements you dumb shit. We all have them, you should know who made them." Sovins mouth gave way to an evil smirk when Michaels face flinches.

The General, who had sat in the corner knowing that the men didn't want to be near him, was amazed that all four of them have the BioNettic enhancements done. He was to old. At 61, he should have been retired by now. He remembered the day that the BioNettic enhancements were introduced in the military. The Genetic Development and Research department, under the supervision of Doctor lynch, had the best scientists. Including O'Conners parents. Just before they died, they had stumbled onto something that would soon become the BioNettic enhancements. He didn't understand how they could do it. He didn't get how you splice new information into someone's DNA. The BioNettic enchantments didn't effect the personality part of a person though, or thought part of the gene but it sure as hell effected everything else. What he did understand was that in the human muscle, there are blood vessels and in those the muscle fibers. The enhancements basically increased the number of fibers per blood vessel. Doubling and sometimes even tripling a persons strength with out adding extra weight, bulk or muscle. He did notice that O'Conner was bigger then the normal woman. But he just thought it was because she was an army brat. But he didn't know that she had the enhancements, let alone upgrades. BioNettics did more than make you stronger. It made everything about you better, you can see better and smell better. Food even tasted better. You brain even processed things faster. When he heard that O'Conner had 'upgrades', he knew that Doctor Lynch had been doing more tests. She wasn't just strong either, he could tell by the way she moved when the we dropped here that she could smell something he couldn't and she could hear something too. The BioNettics sculpting her into the ultimate solder. He had heard of how she had fought the rebels in what was called Africa, and how she was captured and tortured but somehow she escaped, killing them all. O'Conner kind of reminded him of his own daughter. Both strong willed and strong as hell. His daughter didn't want to talk to him either. Non of his family did after he was assigned to head this mission. He should have retired years ago and his family hated that he was still being assigned missions _and_ that he accepted. "I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have done it!" He whispered softly to himself. With her hearing being so good, O'Conner heard the General, but she didn't acknowledge him. BioNettics made a persons hearing better then a dogs, and smell better then a dogs, better then any animal of earth. You could even see in pitch black darkness and be able to see perfectly. Catching every spec of light possible.

"So what do you mean you have upgrades?" Sovin said, " There's only one BioNettics enhancement."

"That's what you think," Becks interrupted. He walks up behind O'Conner and puts his hands on the side of her waist and pulls her to him. He puts his chin on her should and says, "When I first met her in...what was it the third grade?" O'Conner nods. "She had already had the enhancements."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope," She said, "he gave it to me first, I was honored at the time. He had said that I was mature at that age and that he thought I could handle it. But I think I just stayed that mature because I don't think I have matured more sense." They all laughed a little.

"Whats different with the upgrades?" Sovin asks.

"Nothing really, its just more. More strength, more ability, better senses. Like pulling that case out, that thing must have weighed few hundred pounds and you two couldn't get it together. I'm still getting used to it I just got it 2 months ago, the things that I see, feel, hear, smell…"

"Id hate to smell everything. Everything around here stinks." Sovin says. O'Conner laughs, she could smell things on him.

"I can smell a lot of thing Boris. Like you had a hotdog with mayo, ewe by the way, for lunch before we came here and you had sex yesterday." His face was somewhere between 'wow' and 'yeah that's right!'

They realized that the severity of their situation had left there minds for a moment, but it was a good moment. They talked for a little while about her enhancements and what she could do. Than Michaels asked a question that made everyone stop. It wasn't a rude or disrespectful question, its was just a hard question. "How did your parents die?"

O'Conner just stood there, she didn't mind the question, she didn't care if they knew it was just the memory that she didn't have her parents made her pause. "I was just a new born when both my mom an dad were transferred to Niihau. And because they had an infant child they couldn't go on the transport ships like the others. They had to take themselves and on the way they were hit by a semi or something. They died quick, I was safe enough in the car seat and had only a few gashes here and there." She holds up her right hand and shows them her palm. "A piece of the car went right through me. It hit my back and my left leg to. Leaving some nice scars." Becks takes her hand in his and whispers into her ear.

"You've got some beautiful scars Nalani." She couldn't help but smile and blush a little.

Snapping out of her love trance, she looks to the two officers who were gawking her them. "You guys suited up yet? We have to get outa here."

"Yeah, we just wanted to see what was in this case." One of them said.

"Where did you find that anyways?" O'Conner asks.

"We had just moved some cases from the wall and we notice it was hidden in a cove." Sovin replied. He swiped his forehead with his palm to get ride of the sweat that was beading on his face. _Hmm…it is getting hot in hear. They must not be used to it the heat yet, I've lived here all my life, I'm used to this heat. But there is no power so no a/c and it is getting really clammy in here. Well, be out of here soon. Ready or not. _O'Conner looks to the case to see it was locked.

"Hmm, you guys wouldn't happen to have a magic set of keys do you?" They shook there heads. The General made a loud cough and stood up, they turned to look at him as he took a set of keys and threw them. Catching them in mid air, Becks only nodded slightly to him, he didn't really want to talk to him. He gave the keys O'Conner who was crouching by the case. As she took them from his hand, he slightly rubbing his finger against hers. She looks up to him and smiles. _How can I love this man so much? _She gets back to unlocking the 5 big locks that surrounded the case. Finally with all the locks off she opened and peered in. With a gasp, she recognizes the objects that were safely paced in foam. Inside were little round balls that she had seen before, but only at Weapons Concept Galleries. Her Uncle always went to them because he himself designed a few concept weapons for the government to look at. These particular ones those she had seen first hand. The weapons themselves were the size of a large marble and was made of metal.

"What are those?" Michaels asks, the 3 men had crowded around the open case and stared at its contents.

"Ball Bombs," O'Conner went on to say how she had went to a gallerie that showcased this bomb. The person who invented it had to do a presentation on how the weapon worked. To do this he had to construct a box that had four heavy duty metal on all four sides, but also having small enough windows for people to see into, but not large enough that the contents of the bomb would go through. The ball bomb has two buttens on either side of it, then when pushed it activates and you are given 5 seconds before it explodes. She remembers seeing the man who had to active the bomb, scurry like a little girl to get out of the room before it went off. But she soon found out why he ran. Inside the bomb were millions of miniature nails, smaller then half an eyelash. But when the bomb exploded, the contents expanded into two inch long nails. They shot out in every direction, hitting the walls, never leaving more than an inch between two nails.

"So what are they called?" Becks asks.

"They are befittingly called Projectile Bombs. Or PB's" While answering his question O'Conner noticed another small case of them, also packed in foam, but these ones were different. They still had the metal sides with the buttons, but the most of it was glass, and inside it has a red liquid in it. Smart enough to know not to test it in here, she lifts each of the smaller cases and set them on the floor. "Don't touch them until we know what they are." She sounded like a mother, but she needed to be careful, looks be dammed. Under neith the first two cases were two more. One has a set with the same glass ball but inside it looked like it was a cloud. The other was full metal and she couldn't tell what it could be, until she saw that it has three waving lines engraved on one side. She still didn't know what it could be but was glad that it was labeled. Again she lifts the two cases out, "Dan can you move those other cases, make sure not to bump them or anything." He complied and moved them so she could set the others down. The next set of two case we both the same full metal bombs, one set had a speaker engraved on it and the other had a light bulb. "I feel like I'm in pre-school, trying to learn my signs. Who would use these stupid signs anyways?"

"Well, considering that it was meant for us solders, we don't want to have to read complicated sign to know what our weapons do." After Becks answered he question, he pointed out that there was a small black envelop that sat and the side of the case. Opening it up O'Conner saw that it was something like an instruction manual.

"Oh sweet. Listen to this guys." She sat down on her bum with her legs twisted together, she felt comfortable in that position, and she saw no reason she couldn't sit right now. "'To activate PB's place two fingers onto the side buttons and hold until you hear one beep. You will have 7 second to release,' it used to be only 5, 'and run after activation of PB. There are six different forms of PB; One: Nail Bomb, projects nail, Two: Acid Bomb, projects an acid that will burn for 15 seconds before it dissipates. Three: Smoke Bomb, emits a thick smoke that will last for 30 minutes. Four: Heat Bomb, emits an extreme amount of heat around an area for up to 20 minutes, caution, long exposer to heat can cause fatigue and be fatal. Five: Siren Bomb, emits a high pitch, short burst of sound. Six: Light Bomb, emits an extreme amount of light that can cause damage to retinas, can be used to light large areas.' I like my new toys!" O'Conner practically squeals. She looks like a kid in a candy store, looking over her new weapons. She see a small napsck that was attached to the bottom of the lid of the case. It was a small pack that held four tubes that sat at each corner of the bag. It held all of the little bombs and even more. Everyone had to carry a pack, but what was in each pack was up to the holder. O'Conners pack was mostly little things. An extra shirt that was basicaly a sports bra considering th coverage it gave, a zip up sweater, a mini-med kit, a few extra army knifes, personal women items and even a small music player. (AN: equivalent to the MP3 Player) But there was one thing that all personel in the NWGA had to have, it was called the 'Last Dinner'. It was just a small case that could fit into your palm, and inside were 4 small pills. Stronger and faster then cyanide, there were suicide pills that could be used in bad situations. Three of them were the run of the mill 'quike and easy' pills, while the other one, when ingested, would begin to disintegrate your entire body. Organs, teeth, bone, and even hair. It was meant to eliminate evidence that someone was at a certain location. She hated having those pills in her pack but she knew she had to have them, and she under stood why. She herself was captured and tortured when she was on a mission, and can completely understand why someone would rather die than go through what she did. But she wouldn't eat her last dinner to escape pain, she knew she wouldn't do it because of feling like a coward, to afraid to face her fears of pain, or death. Once she transferred her belongings to the new case she turned to the men, "You guys almost ready, its almost 11 hour is and it's a 45 minute walk to the hospital, that's excluding the black devils." She knew that her sarcasm wouldn't help but it was getting to quite. She was used to a lot of men and women ready and anxious to go into battle, but right now, they were to scared to do anything but try and survive. With nods from he guys she knew that they were ready, she looked to the General, who had armed up as well and he gave a small nod.

"How are we going to get out of here O'Conner?" Michaels asks as all of them but O'Conner walk toward the door that they entered from.

"We're going through the door you dumb ass!" Sovin was still angry and hadn't relented in bullying Michaels. Sovin walked to the panel that sat next to the door and brought up his hand to open it.

"WAAAAAAIT! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Sovin freezes as O'Conner runs up to him and grabs his hand. "Do not touch that panel." Sovins face had the question 'why' all over it, so he didn't need to talk to ask O'Conner. "Remember when I asked Allen to hit the red button on the panel?" He nods his head, still silent. "Well, I asked him to because there were black devils on our toes and were at the door. When he pushed the red button a second set of blast door closed about 10 meters down the hallway that we were running in. Once the door were closed the black devil or devils were caught. And then small room begun to fill was freeze gel."

"Do you mean liquid Nitrogen?" Sovin whispered, O'Conner hand was still holding his and he was afraid that if she became angry with his question she would squeeze his hand and most likely shatter it. She notice that he had whisper and wondered why, than she that she was still holding his wrist and she let out a laugh.

"I'm not going to hurt you Boris," she let go of his hand, " and no its not quite like liquid Nitrogen. This stuff stayed a gel until the room was completely filled and then a single molecule of liquid nitrogen was introduced, making the entire room of gel freeze instantly. But I don't know if the devil would die because I don't know what it is. But its up to you if you want to open the doors but you have to wait until the rest of us leave before you do." Sovin shook his head. "That's what I thought."

"So the things is dead?" Becks walked up to the doors and placed his hand on it, only pull it back fast, "geeze, the door is freezing. You must have killed it." O'Conner wasn't sure if she did. But she was proud that she caught it. If it was dead than she would be even prouder, and it would be her second kill. The first one she got she got by accident. One of them, with its long head that extended backwards, was busy eating one of her friends and when she shot her energy weapon, it blew off the back of its head. That's also when they learned that the blood of the things was acid, it hit a wall and it began to melt.

"I don't know if it is but I don't want to take that chance. We need to find another way outa here."

"Theres no other way of getting out Nalani, I've looked." Becks crosses his arms about his chest, confident that there was no other way out. Little did he know that she had found a way out.

"Are you so sure Allan?" She walked over to the wall with the small hand guns and she aims one and the wall of mirrors. With one shot ringing out of the gun, it hits the mirror and it shatters into a million pieces, reveling another part of the room.

"What is that place?" One of them said, O'Conner wasn't looking at them though she was looking at the extra 5 feet of room and an extra door that was revealed.

"Before you go into any situation, you need to now what your getting into. So I looked at all the blue prints of the buildings that were here and noticed that there was atleast five feet mising from the size of this room. And an extra door, so I guessed that it was behind the glass. But what I don't know is if on the other side of the door are the devils, or a way out. But once we got in here I noticed something was off, I assumed that they had something hidden, like an escape route or something." With her suspensions correct and the men amazed but ready, they walked towards the door.

"How are our families going to know we are dead? Because we are going to die. You guys know that right?" Michaels as still frantic. Both he and Sovin had new borns at home, and Sovin even had some older children too.

"Considering that this was a secret mission, I'm guessing all they will say to them is that we died in combat. There's nothing else they can really say." O'Conner knew that her words wouldn't help Michaels's fears but it was the truth.

"Lynch will know if she's dead, and if she's dead than we're dead." Becks takes O'Conners arm and pills her to him, he gives her the last kiss they will ever have. "God I love you Nala. If we live through this or not I want you to know that." All she could do was smile at him, she knew that if she said she loved him too she would start crying, but she needed to stay on task, she needed to get her men out.

"Ok you two love birds, death is at the door and we don't have time for cuddling." With Sovins words O'Conner takes the lead and starts for the door. When they entered the door way automatic lights turned on, revealing an empty hallway that lead to some stairs.

"We're going to have to do this single file, me, Allen, Don, General, than Boris." She knew that the men wanted the General at the flank, it was the weakest position, easy for attack. But O'Conner knew that the General was of higher rank and needed protection. And besides, Sovin was a better shot than the General. So if anything came for him, she knew that he could hold his own.

The walk up the stairs was uneventful, it took a while but then again they were a good 3 floors underground. Finally reaching the top of where ever they were going, a small room, about 10' by 10' revealed itself. At the far end of the room was a large metal door. Immediately they knew what it was, a blast door. Meant to be blown out if there was trouble. From the outside it would appear as if nothing was there, just a wall. But when you blasted the door, it would burst out a few good meters leaving a gapping hole in the wall for them to get out of.

"Double check you weapons men, drink some water and put on a fresh pair of panties, we're getting out of here." Her words did nothing for them, it didn't make them laugh because her 'fresh panty' remark sometimes rang true. The men stood behind the walls that were in the middle of the room, meant to protect the occupants of the room from debris. "Ready, three…two…one…"

The sound of the blast doors was deafening, smoke that came from the door and sand from the ground sprang up into the air, bringing there sight to a minimum.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Running from the protective wall, they didn't know what they had in store for them. They didn't care, they have barely an hour and a half to get from here to the jumper that sat next to the hospital.

* * *

AN: Please give me some reviews I love to hear from you, good or bad. Questions, comments, _rants_? I don't care I'm ready for anything!

And a special thank you to Prairiefire and iconofcoolness.


	3. Invitation

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Invitation**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

Stepping onto the bridge of the DropShip, Dhm'Ni who had recently returned from his Kainde Amedha Chiva with great pride of his achievements and of his trophies, entered the large room. It was quite easy to enter the bridge for it had no doors. All doors would do was annoy they many yautja hunters who habitually go in and out of the bridge, it can also be a hassle during a battle, no one wants to mess with a door when someone is trying to shoot you out of space. The moment he placed a foot onto the ground shivers ran up his spine, knowing that his father would not like the news he was sent to give him. The bridge itself was a room with three large tiers (AN: or levels or large stairs, I hope you know what image I'm trying to give you), each tier filled with working yautja, looking over their Gkinmaru. (Sensors on a ship) When he entered they gave him no acknowledgment for his presence, they didn't have to time to look, they were to busy preparing to land on the Ooman planet. His father, however, stood at the very top of the three tiers, standing just ahead of his large Leaders chair, staring at his men. Dhm'Ni looked to his father, who was turning white from old age, and held such high respect and honour for him. When Dhm'Ni approached him, he bowed his head, as a sign of respect, and his father did the same to him. When they were closed enough, they each placed their right hands onto the other shoulder, giving it a little shake, this being a common greeting for respected males.

"Dhm'Ni my son, tell me, have all the Arbitrators I requested the presence of boarded yet?" His father chirped. The question Dhm'Ni had been anticipating had finally been asked and he knew his father would not approve of his answer.

"No father," He paused, "only eight have arrived. They have boarded, attended to their accommodations and are now awaiting you in the conference room." Dhm'Ni didn't know what to expect, he didn't even know why they wanted nor needed nine Arbitrators. But it was not his place to ask. When he gave his answer to his father he didn't expect the reaction that he got.

"Eight?" His fathers face had a look of surprise when he heard there was one missing. It took a lot to amaze him so Dhm'Ni knew that something was wrong. "Who is missing?"

"Chupa, my Load."

"Chupa?" He hissed, "It is quite unlike him to be late for a hunt such as this."

"Yes father, Chupa has recently lost his lifemate and unborn pup during childbirth. He sends his regrets that he will not be able to join the hunt." Dhm'Ni studies his fathers face as it went from surprise to a little distressed, his top right mandible clicking against his bottom. He knew from the expression that his father held sorrow for Chupa.

"I see, send Chupa my deepest regrets for his loss." His father purred those words, adding to Dhm'Nis' speculation as to what was going on. He did know that his father felt for those who have lost a lifemate because he himself lost one, Dhm'Nis' mother.

"I already have my lord." His father gives him a small nod. "Father?" The way Dhm'Ni chirped his name showed that he wanted to ask something more, even his mandibles clattered in anticipation to ask another question. He waited for an acknowledgement before continuing with his question, he wouldn't dare blurt it out. A nod from his father told him to carry on. "Why do we need nine Arbitrators? Are we after Bad Bloods?" His father didn't answer him, he just turned to the main view screen at stared at nothing. Dhm'Ni knew that you should never push an elder, especially one of his father rank, for an answer. He knew that we would get one in time.

"Hcju!" His father barks the name of one of his men.

"Yes Lord Khupiee?" One of the working Yautja jump up and chirp at the sound of him name.

"How long until we land on the Ooman planet?"

"Within the hour my lord." He chirps quickly and then sits back down fast on his chair. With his answer, Lord Khupiee turns towards the exit, his long white dreadlocks flowing with his movement. His motions with his head for Dhm'Ni to fallow him and he does contently. Knowing that they were most likely going to the conference room, where the eight attending Arbitrators lingered. Dhm'Ni still did not receive an answer to his question, he did not want to ask again, his father might see him as weak from wanting information so badly. But his curiosity got the best of him, this time.

"Father?"

"Dhm'Ni, due to Chupas' absence, we are one hunter short. By law we must have ten attending this hunt, the rank for the attending does not matter. So my son, I extend an invitation to you to join us." Dhm'Nis' mandibles go slack. He was astonished that his father would invite him on a hunt so early after his Kainde Amedha Chiva. A mere two days had passed from him arriving home and then departing with his father. A lot had happened in those two days though. If Lord Khupiee could have seen his sons face, he would have been proud. His eyes held a hunters lust to kill, to hunt. Dhm'Ni had been on Pyode Amedha hunts before but it had been long sense he had had a good hunt. After his initial shock wore off, he began to contemplate what they were going to hunt. Because they wouldn't go down there just for some pathetic Oomans, they are not worth eight Arbitrators.

"Are we after Bad Bloods father?" Dhm'Ni thrilled. He had herd of some Bad Bloods becoming honorable trophies to those whole slay them. He had great lust to kill a Bad Blood, it was a Bad Blood who murdered his mother. Being murdered was a dishonorable way to die, there is no honor in the fact that you had died by something other then pray. Non-the-less he still mourned for his mother and will always have hatred for Bad Bloods.

"No," Lord Khupiee hissed, "we are after something much worse. Something much more difficult to hunt." Dhm'Ni knew that his father was smiling even though he could not see his face, and he knew exactly what he meant, Kainde Amedha, hard meat.

"But how…we haven't…there isn't…" Lord Khupiee let out a hard and angered sign spreading his lower mandibles, telling him to be quiet. They remained silent for the rest of their walk in the empty hallway. The sound of their metal sandals rang against the grates. The floor was then reflected in the shiny black and red lined tiles that decorated all the passage ways in this ship, making them look wider then they really were. Within the red lines that bordered the walls were actual hunting charms, charms said by the first true Elders, Ancients and Arbitrators. Only their clan, the Ehre Clan, had ships with such charms. It was their clans' connections to the creation of the Arbitrators that gave them the right to adorn their ships this way. When the first Arbitrators were created, it was one of Lord Khupiees' and Dhm'Nis' ancestors who had the initial inspiration for them. Back then the Ehre Clan was one of the largest of all Yautja clans, but after the creation, their clan had become some what royalty in the eyes of all Yautja. With their new reputation, mating rights because harder to attain, thus making it hard for their family to mate with just anyone they pleased. Slowly their clans' numbers fell, but it did not fall so low that it was considered the smallest clan, by no means that close. So every pup born to the Ehre Clan was 'special'. While it is true that their clan does not have full and complete rule, that was never the question, no one clan could ever rule the Yautja but their clan held the highest respect from all yautja, hunter and Arbitrators alike.

Reaching the end of the long hallway, two guards stood by the door to the conference room where the Arbitrators waited. They bowed their heads to Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni before opening the large red doors. Inside, the room was basically bare, for exception of one large rectangular table that seated twelve, five on either side and one at each end. The large room had walls of bright red, with long tapestries that hung from the ceiling, depicting past clan leaders in fighting stances. The floors were a polished black, shining so well that you could see your reflection.

"My comrades!" Lord Khupiee thrills at seeing his old friends, and they do the same at the sight of him. Clattering the mandibles and nodding to him. Both Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni stop at the base of the long table and nod their heads in respect. "Tell me, what trophies have your hunts presented you?" Lord Khupiee walks to the top of the table where his seat was begging him to rest. Dhm'Ni, being the second of Lord Khupiees only two offspring, sat to his right. Many seasons ago Lord Khupiee went on an Ooman hunt, expecting it to like any other. But during the sport he was severely injured, which resulted in him becoming sterile. He only produced two heirs before he was wounded, Det-Onda'Ni his oldest, and Dhm'Ni his youngest. He still maintained his harem females though, he did not lose the ability to please them, just that he could never again produce children. His reputation for how he 'dealt' with his females was legendary, he was known for how well he pleased his females that numbered in the hundreds. All the males had an immense respect for him because their females can get a little rough.

"Hunts have provided us with many honorable trophies," The Arbitrator Pakka, who sat to Lord Khupiees' left, answered him. He gained the right to sit to the left of Lord Khupiee because of two things: one, he was one of the oldest, most experienced, and highly respected of all the Arbitrators, and two, he was Lord Khupiees' younger brother. "I myself have just retuned from a successful Pyode Amedha hunt. I found it quite amusing and invigorating. The Oomans have made great strides in weaponry, but still nothing close to us. It only makes the hunt more enjoyable." A few loud thrills of laughter came from the others as they heard Pakka talk of the Oomans. He had great distain for Oomans and was always quick to put them down.

"Now then, down to the business of the day." Now seated, Lord Khupiee tapped a small panel with one of his large taloned fingers, which dimmed the lights in the room. "Tell me, has anyone located Shn'Di'Ka'Cha?" Their blank faces answered his question. "We must find him!" Lord Khupiee hisses. Dhm'Ni still did not know what was going on, he was beginning to get frustrated with the fact he was the only one who had no clue.

"Father, what is going on?" He asks gently, so not to be disrespectful. Lord Khupiee looks to Pakka and motions with a hand for him to tell his son. With a short thrill Pakka begins.

"Tell me young one," Pakka pauses after calling Dhm'Ni 'young one'. From an early age he hated being called that. Pakka only continued because he was his blood uncle, and because he knew it rubbed him the wrong way. Dhm'Ni taps mandibles in frustration and glairs at his uncle. "What is the one rule upon completing a Kainde Amedha Chiva?" Dhm'Ni was quick to answer.

"On a hard meat hunt it is criminal to leave even a single prey behind…" He looks first to his father, than back to Pakka, "What has happened?"

"Ahhhh…quite right young one. And if one was to leave even a single pray behind they would be considered a Bad Blood. But what do you suppose would happen if one was to came back and claim a successful hunt and that there were no remaining pray but in true fact there were pray left behind, a Queen." Pakka watched as Dhm'Nis' face begin to change as the idea leached into his mind.

"The dishonor…the appalling idea of that sickens me…who…who would do such a thing?" Dhm'Ni roared.

"Well young one, many seasons ago a un-blood went on his Chiva, and came back claiming that he was a lone survivor. His name was Shn'Di'Ka'Cha, son of the Honored Jein'Ka'Cha. But when he did return, he held few trophies and did not carry the head of the queen. We questioned him but he explained that the trophy of its defeat was destroyed by one of his fellow un-bloods plasma cannon. We did not question him further. But we should have." Dhm'Ni mind could barley wrap around this situation. His mandibles clicked wildly with anger and speculation. "It turned out that neither Shn'Di'Ka'Cha, or his fellow un-bloods, killed the queen. " Dhm'Ni didn't know how to react, anger and disgust for this Shn'Di'Ka'Cha boiled in his blood. His skin crawled with the idea that one of his own would claim Nain-desintye-de, a pure win, when they left behind a hard meat queen.

"How is it possible that we did not detect the queen when we arrived for Shn'Di'Ka'Cha? Would we not have seen it?" Dhm'Ni couldn't understand that his ships sensors couldn't pick up the queen. They have specific sensors that are meant to detect queens, they should have been able to find this one.

"The queen hid." Pakka hisses. He found it utterly pathetic that a hard meat queen would hide.

"HID?"

"I found that strange too Dhm'Ni, it _hid in _a dormant volcano that was on a small island in the Southern Hemisphere, it went deep underground. Even if we were looking we would not have found it."

"Than how have we seen it now?"

"We have come along way sense then, we have more powerful sensors to pick up hard meat and one of our scout ships had recently replaced that particular Ooman planets sensor. And it seemed that the Oomans did some exploring." Pakka said in a smug voice, he was astonished at the idea that Oomans could do anything but fight and mate. "They had dug into the very spot where the queen hid. When they entered, there were very few if any drones inside. The queen must have known that to many drones in such a small place could cause a problem and that the fewer of them there were the longer they would survive and the better chance they had at getting out. And they did. When the Oomans opened the cavern, they escaped and quickly multiplied, soon covering the island. Killing all but ten Oomans"

"Five…" Bakuub, another Arbitrator, corrected Pakka. "There are five remaining Oomans Pakka."

With a thrill, Pakka adds, "They will not survive. They are too weak, too stupid to do anything that would help them. Their Oomans, they are good from nothing but breeding hard meat."

"I would not be so sure Pakka…" Another Arbitrator, Sya, who sits at the opposite end of the table, directly across from Lord Khupiee, couldn't help but stop Pakka in his rant about Oomans. Sya was second in command. He had been at Lord Khupiees side from when they were pups. Through all of the fights, tournaments, their Chiva…they were always together.

"What do you know of this Sya? You have not been on an Ooman hunt in years." Pakka thrills with a small laugh.

"I know… I have a great respect for Oomans Pakka."

"Too much respect Sya, we know of the mercy shown to you many seasons ago, but that does not give you grounds for your fascination with the Oomans. You go one your little 'expeditions' to Ooman worlds to observe their ways. It's abnormal, your captivation for their species…"

"Is none of your concern Pakka!" Sya roars, his mandible wide spread, showing Pakka just how angry he was with him. Pakka is Syas' subordinate, his age over shadows Pakka by many seasons. And Syas' rage and fury is known thought-out the entire Yautja universe. He immediately bowed his head submissively to him. He did not want to cause trouble on the eave of a great hunt. When they returned, then he will take action. "You know nothing of mercy. It is something that must be cherished, for it is hard to come by. So when the day comes that one may give you mercy, take it, it will be the honorable thing to do." Pakka scuffs at this.

"An Ooman giving you mercy does not make them your equal, it only means they are to stupid to know to kill you." Pakka slams his fist onto the table, causing their flasks of water to shake wildly.

"Ki'dte" Lord Khupiee finally interrupts their bickering. "We do not have time for this! We will be landing within the hour. We must examine the Ui'stbi, the terrain, so we know our surroundings." Lord Khupiee raises a taloned hand and begins to punch a code in on the panel that rested just beyond his hand. In the centre of the table, the small eye of the hologram projector rises and begins to project an image of the Earth. "There! In the Southwestern region of the planet is a small group of islands." The Projection zooms in, closer to show the sequence of islands. "At the North Western tip of the islands is where the Queen lays." It again zooms in, into the small island, "The island is secluded enough that the small number of Kainde Amedha cannot migrate to the surrounding islands. Here," Zooming in once again, the projection shows the cavern that the Queen is still hiding in. "here is where the Queen _hides_." Lord Khupiees clicks, his mandibles clattered in anger at the thought of a Kainde Amedha Queen being so pathetic, hiding, such stupidity.

"She still lies there, despite the fact that she is free?" Dhm'Ni couldn't understand why a Queen, who was liberated from a make-shift prison, did not immediately leave.

"We wondered about that too Dhm'Ni. What are your thoughts as to why she has not moved?" Lord Khupiee already knew why the queen was stationary. He wanted to see if his son could deduce her reasoning.

"She…she must be hurt, or injured. To weak to move and get out. Odd for a queen." Dhm'Ni had great respect for Kainde Amedha, and was shocked at the fact the queen had not died already.

"Correct my son." Lord Khupiee thrills, he was proud that his son figured it out so early. It took some of the Arbitrators more time than him to guess. Pressing another button on the panel, it zooms out, than in, focusing onto where the five Oomans had barricaded themselves. When they first got the signal that there was a Queen on this planet, there were hundreds of Oomans that surrounded her. They found it quite odd that there were less than fifty hard meats, excluding the Queen, which roamed the now infested island. But when they were chattering earlier, they realized that the queen was most likely drained of energy and of strength and needed food more than drones or warriors. "Here is where the Oomans have settled. Three levels down, in the ground of a building. The building rests at the north tip of a compound that we assume the Oomans were using as a training ground. The in centre of the complex is a very large circle that is oddly marked with circles and squares and equipment. Many buildings surround this training circle and the five Oomans hid in one of them. We watched them as the made they way down to the room. Initially there were six running, but of the three drones chasing them, one got a hold of an Ooman and took it down. The two that chased the others deeper into the building managed to fallow them into where they are now. For a moment they were alive, pacing and scratching at the door that separated them from the Oomans, but within a minute there life signs ceased. Seems the Oomans do have greater technology, hmm Pakka?" Lord Khupiee looks to his younger brother with a smile. Pakka only scoffed at this. He did not care that the Oomans killed two hard meats. They were still nothing but pray.

"Do you suppose that the Oomans even know they have killed two hard meats?" Miy'Hota spoke. He is the youngest of all the Arbitrators, but is still as ruthless in his judgment as any other. "They walk in the room as if nothing is disturbing them. They walk safely, unworried." Miy'Hota stops, clicking his mandibles is frustration. For a moment there was silence, they watched as the small red dots conversed with one another, then suddenly four of them seemed to gang up on one, than quickly stopped. Soon after they had disbanded and each went there separate ways.

"Had anyone else notice that they are clinging to the walls?" Dhm'Ni clicks questionably. They all did but none had a theory as to why. Lord Khupiee knew that his son would most likely come up with something. Sense he was a child Dhm'Ni was always able to see all angles, all possibilities to a hunt or life challenge. Always finding another way, always solving mysteries, always seeing the 'what ifs' and imagining all out comes to recommend actions to himself. "My guess is they are arming themselves. Gathering weapons, armor, anything that would 'help' them." Lord Khupiees expectations of his son were correct, and he was amazed at his presumption as to why the Oomans were acting in such a way. "This means that they intend to leave their area that the fled too. This could cause a problem when we arrive." Dhm'Ni looks to his father and is caught off guard when he sees his is staring right back at him. Lord Khupiee was blown away at his sons' knowledge, he was so proud at that moment, but could never show it openly.

"It is a possibility." Lord Khupiee clicks. "None-the-less we must get down to the planet and clean this mess. Clean Shn'Di'Ka'Cha's mess. AND FIND HIM!" Lord Khupiee roars, his over grown bottom mandibles click against themselves in frustration that someone of his clan would do such a thing. "Do we know of his last location Dh'Kn?" Dh'Kn was the second youngest Arbitrator and the younger brother to Sya. He had been given the responsibility to find Shn'Di'Ka'Cha.

"No my lord, we have not been able to find him. At first, when he had completed his Chiva, we found it odd that he did not immediately take a mate, or chose his path. But now I see why. He knew one day we would see what he had done and take the proper actions to bring him to justice. So he ran away. Pauk-de pathetic." Dh'Kn was a member of the Ehre Clan, and felt the dishonor that this will cause to be very alarming. The anger he held for Shn'Di'Ka'Cha showed in his face and with his mandibles. If he were to get his claws on him he would tare off each of his mandibles and make him eat them one by one. Lord Khupiee lets a short thrill of laugher leave him before he spoke.

"Come now, we will be landing with in the hour." Lord Khupiee stands up, readying himself to leave. When he does stand, Dhm'Ni and the Arbitrators stand as well, as a sign of respect. "Assemble your Awu'asa, gather you weapons for as soon as we land we will leave to ride our clan of this disgrace before it goes any further." With that he begins to walk from the table, walking past his son. Until that moment, Dhm'Ni never really saw just how tall his father was, figuratively and literally. His father stood at a tall 9'8, taller than all the Yautja in the room, towering over all he knew. And at that moment Dhm'Nis' respect for him was inflamed at seeing how his father was such a great leader of his clan, it was astonishing. The sound of the doors sealing was a signal for Pakka to begun his onslaught of torture to his nephew.

"So Dhm'Ni…" Pakka clicks. After Lord Khupiee exited the room, most of the Arbitrators and also left, leaving Pakka, Sya and Dh'Kn to speak with Dhm'Ni. "I heard you had quite a successful Chiva" Sya and Dh'Kn move closer to the two, they had a little time to waste before landing and they had many questions to ask Dhm'Ni.

"Indeed it was uncle. It was the first in this century that all un-bloods came back victorious. There were injuries of course but none to severe. "

"I herd that as well Dhm'Ni, I am impressed. But I also heard that you decided to use you body as a blood bank for the hard meat. Let me see your scar…." Sya joined in the conversation, but it was not his Chiva that we wanted to know about. He had hidden intentions to find out about Dhm'Nis' time between arriving back on the clan ship and then leaving with his father. Dhm'Ni graciously turns his back to Sya and lifts up one of his back plates to reveal a large tear drop shaped scar caused by the blood of the herd meat splashing onto his body. "It is fine-looking scar indeed."

"We all took many trophies to hang, I myself took only 4. The rest were too easy. Three drones and one warrior. There skulls are striking on my wall." Dhm'Ni was so proud of his trophies, he had brought them on board the drop ship and every night he goes to sleep looking at his achievement.

"I did not see the queens' head though…" Pakka did wonder about the absence of this trophy, but he also wanted to know that same thing that Sya wished to know.

"Her skull was badly damaged when we took her. No one hunter could really claim her skull, so we each took a small trinket." Dhm'Ni lifts his left arm to reveal his belt of skulls, and one large inner mouth to the queen. "I dealt the killing blow, so I claimed her inner mouth as mine. She died faster then you could say Thei-de."

"It seems Paya was watching you. Leaving Cetanu to wait for the next Chiva," Dh'Kn thrilled loudly. "Take this as a blessing Dhm'Ni, you have Payas' favor, but that also means that Cetanu will always be at you heal." They throw their heads back and thrill of laughter.

"What have the spoils brought to you?" Dhm'Ni knew what Pakka was asking, he wanted to know why Dhm'Ni didn't take a mate the night he got back. He did have two days and in that time he did not take a female. He had asked a female, Ferca, but she denied him. Here the females are law, despite what the Arbitrators may say, they all have a female behind them giving them the evil eye. Ferca was one of the most celebrated females of his clan. She had gone on a few hunts, gaining recognition and honor. She was sought after by many males but mated with few. Only Semo, Nder and Aru have claimed to have mated with her but she did not acknowledge that they had done anything. And when Dhm'Ni began to show interest in her, she adamantly denied him. But she did more than that, she had disrespect him when she refused him. The words she said should never be repeated. However, that very night she said no, word was spread of Dhm'Nis' Chiva and of his trophies. When he decided to retire to his room after a long night of C'ntlip and stories, he walked into his room to see Ferca. She tired to seduce him but all of his lust for her left the moment she began to sully his name right in his face. He immediately sent her out of his room, leaving her unsatisfied and furious.

"Yes Dhm'Ni, what spoils? For I have heard of you denying a female…do you really think you deserve to pick and choose?" Sya was only playing, he knew that Dhm'Ni must choose his mates very carefully, but when he heard just who it was that Dhm'Ni denied…he was astonished.

"Denying a female? What wench choose you for a mate?" Dh'Kn began to thrill in laughter but soon stopped when he saw only him and Pakka were laughing. "What?"

"Be careful who you choose to call a wench Dh'Kn, you never really know who it could be…" Sya clicked in a smug tone. He knew that it was one of Dh'Kns' daughters that Dhm'Ni denied. He just wanted to wait for Dhm'Ni to tell him.

"WHAT?" Dh'Kn roars. Dhm'Ni looks over to Sya, he knew that Sya knew who the female was. And was waiting for Dh'Kns' reaction.

"Ferca…" Dhm'Ni finally admits. "I said no to Ferca." Dh'Kns' face went blank. It was his daughter, **his daughter! **He couldn't even imagine someone saying no to her, she was the ultimate female, strong, beautiful, honorable and aggressive. She has even gone on hunts with other males and come back with more trophies then them. How could Dhm'Ni deny her?

"…why…" Dh'Kn and Pakka were stunned. Dh'Kn must have lost his breath because he suddenly took a deep breath in like someone had just strangled him.

"I lost my lust for her…that's all I am going to say…"

"What do you meant that's all you are going to say! We need an explanation!" Pakka chirped.

"Nooo….you want an explanation…you don't need an explanation."

"Come on Dhm'Ni, tell us!" Dh'Kn asks.

"I just…I asked her when I arrived home, she said no. That night I came home from the celebration and she was in my room. She had said something's that I would prefer not to say again and I kicked her out."

"Why would she come back to you after she denied you?" Pakka asks.

"She had said that when her herd of how successful my hunt was, she saw me in a different light. But after what she said I saw nothing in her."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DHM'NI? That's how it works. We go to a hunt, we kill, we bring trophies, we attracted females, we mate, they get pregnant and we live on. How can you say no to that?" Dh'Kn thrills. He was in between anger and laugher when he spoke, he was mad that his daughter was stupid enough to say something that would put off Dhm'Ni and that Dhm'Ni denied her... but it was funny Dhm'Ni didn't take her right then and there when she was in his room. The others could tell from Dhm'Nis lack of mating scars that he did nothing with her, so they could only believe him and let it go.

"You will have to excuse me," Dhm'Ni stood from the table and began to walk towards to the large doors, "I need to get ready for the hunt, as well as all of you." Dhm'Ni boosted. "We have a little less then a half hour to get ready." With that Dhm'Ni exited the room, leaving a few stunned Arbitrators with their mandibles hanging.

* * *

Content that he left them stunned Dhm'Ni marched down the long hallway to his temporary dwelling. Currently they were on an Imperil DropShip, it was three times the size of the usual DropShip that most other yautja clans had. Dhm'Ni hated his room. It was less than half the size of his room on the clan ship. His sandals kept making a loud clunk at every step. He didn't mind it, but he didn't like how it made every other yautja look at who ever was walking. A small group of un-bloods were walking towards Dhm'Ni and immediately dropped their heads and hugged the walls to get out of his way. He loved how they did that, now that he was blooded. He used to have to do that to every blooded he saw, but now he was one of them and was proud of the fact that the no longer needed to be inferior to everyone. A small hint of comfort came when he reached his door, he placed his hand on the panel and it slid open revealing his tiny, cramped room. Walking inside he looked at his large bed and can vividly remember Ferca. She wasn't just in his room when she came, she was on his bed, stark naked and her mating musk reeking up the room. He cringes as he remembers her sent. He can still smell it in his mind like she was standing right in front of him. The door closes behind him and he takes a small step in. To his left is the COM-link that is connected to the ship, the small view screen and panel has a dim light to them, so that you could see it was to dark. A small blue light was flashing, telling him that he had messages. He bet that they were from Thr'ik, his best friend. Thr'ik was with Dhm'Ni on their Chiva, they had been best friends ever sense Dhm'Ni was in a forest on their homeworld and was attacked by a Mukken, a large beast that roamed their planet and Thr'ik help him kill it. Dhm'Ni didn't really want to hear of his new 'conquests' of the females, he was anticipating mating enough as it is let alone Thr'ik rubbing it in his face. It takes only a few giant steps from the door to get to the bed. To the left was the small trophy room that housed his four skulls. To the right was the small but quaint bathroom, inside were all the amenities that one would expect but for a large pedestal basin that sat right in the middle of the room. This was the Usipa, a basin that is used in the ritual of cleansing your body of a prays blood after a hunt. Even if one was cleaned of all blood after a hunt, like if they went to the healers, they must still cleanse themselves with the Usipa water. Inside the bathroom was also a small closet that held fresh linins for the bed and large towels. Having a clean body is just as important as having a clean soul. That was his room in its entirety. On the clan ship, his residence had many rooms, including a living area, a meditation room, a much, much larger bathroom and even an undersized eating area. Here thought there was nothing but a bed. Everyone on the ship had to eat at the galley, and converse in the one of the many society rooms which were meant for celebrations with stories and a lot of C'ntlip. A small smirk began to form with his mandibles as he remembers the many times he and Thr'ik drank to much C'ntlip and kept waking up in places they didn't know. He walks towards his Awu'asa that hung from its stand and begins to assemble it, careful not to irritate the scar from the hard meat blood on his back. The scar would forever be sensitive to touch, the nerves now exposed can be a great disadvantage to a hunter. The slightest touch can cause you to convulse in pain, so he had a special piece of armor made to cover the area. The rest of his Awu'asa was plain compared to the others. They tended to have intricate cuts and groves, even design came into play for some hunters. But for Dhm'Ni the hunt is not a place to be vain and have an Awu'asa that was elaborate. His fashion of his Awu'asa being natural continued in his mask. It only had the needed equipment for breathing and seeing, it had no clear design but for his blooding mark. Two upside down triangles that stretched for two inches and had slight curves to the left, sat in the middle of its forehead. He gently ran a taloned finger along the markings, finding that the pride and the honor grew every time he saw them. He turns, placing his mask on and exits his abysmal room.

* * *

"Dhm'Ni there you are! We have been waiting!" Sya says with a hint of humor. "Come and show me your mark Dhm'Ni, I have yet to see it." Sya motions him to come closer and he does with out hesitation. Sya raises one hand and takes Dhm'Nis' chin, turning his head from side to side. Normally this would not be tolerated by a Yautja but this was Sya, an Arbitrator and his father best friend_ and_ second in command, so he did as he was asked. "Take honor in that mark Dhm'Ni." He releases his hand and sees Dhm'Ni give a small nod.

"Now who is missing?" Lord Khupiee angrily clicks. He noticed that there were only eight bodies in the docking bay and was still waiting on two. This was a hunters' bay, a place where those going on a hunt on foot would wait for the DropShip to land. The DropShip however did not stay grounded, it would go back into a low obit and await orders to come back down. That was in a normal case though. For this hunt, _for this mess_, it would stay cloaked a few hundred meters above ground. While this DropShip was large compared to others, it would have no trouble landing on the outskirts of the Ooman grounds, giving them ample time and space to hunt their pray.

Lord Khupiee was getting restless now, they were landing in moments and two were still not here.

"Inkel and Rathe have yet to arrive." Pakka answers, he was about to COM-link them when they walked through the door. Rathe was carrying his two legendary five foot long Glaives, except they're more swords than like a Naginata or Glaive. They are each carried at the end with a leather wrapped handle, and the long blade is elegantly engraved with his clans design. Like most Kainde Amedha weapons it is acid resistant and can handle a good beating. The rest of the Arbitrators, Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni wore the customary Awu'asa but for each hunter their armor was tailored to their personal style and needs.

A sudden rattle and shake of the ship told the hunters that they had landed.

"Lord Khupiee?" A shrill voice came over the Com-link which was replied by a low grunt came from Lord Khupiee. "I would like to inform you that to five Oomans that have survived have begun to move." Another grunt from Lord Khupiee told them he understood. With Inkle and Rathe finally here and now joining the others in conversation, he walks towards the gathered group and gives them the arrangement.

"Now, we will depart in three groups, Pakka, Sya, Dhm'Ni and myself in one. Dh'Kn, Inkle, and Rathe in another. Than M'Ho, Miy'Hota and Bakkub." As the hunters began to place on their masks Lord Khupiee marches to a panel and bunches in a code. The large docking bay doors began to unbolt, open horizontally from the centre, the top rose to be flush with the ceiling while to bottom fell towards to Ooman planet. A large thump from the ramp hitting the ground signaled them to begin their hunt. Activating their cloaks, the hunters joined their assigned cohorts and entered the thick brush.

* * *

Pronunciations of the names are lenient. (In order of appearance, from left to right )

Dhm'Ni **Domni**

Chupa **Chew-pa**

Lord Khupiee **Ku-phie**

Hcju **Hick-Jew**

Pakka **Paka**

Bakkub **Ba-Kub**

Sya **Saya**

Shn'Di'Ka'Cha **Sindy-ca-cha**

Dh'Kn **Dah-Kin**

Ehre Clan **I-Re Clan**

Ferca **Fer-Ka**

Semo **Seemo**

Nder **Nedier**

Aru **Ahruu**

Thr'ik **Thirick**

Inkle **En-ke-ill**

Rathe **Ra-thie**

M'Ho **Me-ho**

Miy'Hota **My-Hoot-a**


	4. To Catch a Scent

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**To Catch a Scent**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

When all ten hunters were off the ramp, it began to rise and fall back into the haul of the clocked DropShip. The soft whirring echo penetrated the air, not enough to over shadow the sound of the local nature, but loud enough to catch attention. Lord Khupiee and the others turn to watch as the ship rises and moves to its resting position above the Ooman training area, just as lord Khupiee prearranged. Before the others were to disband, they waited for last instructions from Lord Khupiee. Because this was no normal hunt, silence was not necessary nor welcomed under these circumstances. While the others talked amongst themselves, Dhm'Ni began to study some of the strange plants that called this planet home. One of the first things Dhm'Ni even noticed was how similar this reign was to the Homeworld. The heat and humidity was almost exact, just a tad cooler. Even the plant life was similar, granted the ones of the homeworld were colored differently and there size was much greater, it was still enough to remind him of home. Sya walked to the side of Dhm'Ni to see what he was looking at.

"This place is rather odd isn't it?" Dhm'Ni chirps softly.

"Undeniably it is. It reminds me of the Homeworld. Ohhh…it was been many seasons sense I have seen her." Sya adds with a hint of sorrow, he truly wishes to see home again. But his responsibilities as Lord Khupiee Second and an Arbitrator prevent him from going back as often as he wanted too. Lord Khupiee turns and is now standing in front of the large group, over hearing Sya.

"We will be home soon enough." Lord Khupiee chirps reassuringly. Pakka just stood with his back to the group, staring into this despicable planet. He hated this world with the most passion he has even known. He only came here to hunt but never saw Oomans as truly worthy pray. Most other Yautja would come here to gain honor and trophies, as many Ooman skulls as possible, but Pakka only had one Ooman skull. It was on his second hunt that he gained such a prized trophy. The Ooman put up an honorable fight and Pakka gained a great amount of scars that he proudly displays. But he will never again take an Ooman as a trophy, they are animals to him. Nothing more, nothing less...well...definitely not more but perhaps something less. Pakka lets out a stained sigh.

"I truly loath this place…" Pakka whispers to the wind. But with their hearing, they all heard him.

"Then let's keep this journey short Pakka," Lord Khupiee clicks. He loved how Pakka hated this planet, ever sense they were children he held nothing but hate and revulsion for anything Ooman. "Now, M'Ho, Miy'Hota and Bakkub, go to the Queen. She still rests in the cavern. If you find her worthy, call for others to help bring her in. We could use her on a Chiva. But do not hesitate to kill her if you see fit." Lord Khupiee intentionally requested M'Ho and Miy'Hota and gave them the task of capturing the Queen because of their trapping skills. A new Queen was needed every now and then for Kainde Amedha Chivas, so he did not want to pass up this opportunity. Bakkub was sent along because of his knowledge. He was some what of a know-it-all, but his genius was well documented. The three nod to Lord Khupiee and begin the short crossing to the Queen. "Dh'Kn, Inkle, and Rathe, you three are too trek along the out-skirts of the Ooman settlement and kill all you see. Soft or Hard meat." Dh'Kn and Inkle were both excited for the hunt, they were both itching to use their famous fighting skills. But Rathe, he was thrilled at the idea. It had been to many seasons sense he hunted hard meat and was happy that we would join in. Well…he seemed to always be happy, considering that C'ntlip was his best friend. They too nod and go off to their task. Before Lord Khupiee and his group left, he contacts his servant, Ykas'e, who was more of an aid than a servant to him. Ykas'e was a runt and an ETA. Very short and very small for a yautja. He was however a good aid to Lord Khupiee, almost an assistant, always keeping him on time for summits or informing him of certain matters that related to his clan.

"Yes Lord Khupiee?" The same shrill voice that informed him earlier of the Ooman movement came through the com.

"Ykas'e, have a grouping of young bloods ready for if and when they Queen is brought in." He clicks nonchalantly.

"So we have decided to take the Queen?" Ykas'e asks.

"It depends on her condition. Have to Ship and hunters ready."

"Yes sir." Ykas'e ends. With the conversation ended, he motions to Pakka, Sya and Dhm'Ni to the Ooman settlement. They will hunt the Kainde Amedha in there, while the others do their parts.

It was a short walk to get to the Ooman buildings, Lord Khupiee took lead while the others trailed shortly behind him. The brush was not hard to travel, sand and stones were scattered between the spread trees. It didn't obstruct their route to their destination, but it was still a long silence, long enough for Sya and Dhm'Ni to strike up a small conversation.

"You have hunted Soft Meat before, right Dhm'Ni?" Sya asks, and gets only a nod from Dhm'Ni as a response. "Shame that today is not a day for Ooman trophies. Today is a day to hunt Hard Meat."

"I do not think I will be taking Hard Meat trophies either. I would not want to remember this incident every time I walk into my trophy room." Dhm'Ni responds. He knew that today was defiantly not day for trophies and that they just needed to rid this world of the hard meats before anything.

Lord Khupiee was the first to reach an Ooman building. The perimeter of the settlement was basically a wall of large structures surrounding the training area. The particular building they arrived at was short compared to the others, and beside lay another, an exact replica of the one in front. Lord Khupiee signals with a taloned hand for Sya and Dhm'Ni to scale the other, while he and Pakka would topple the one in front.

Climbing the barrier was effortless for Sya and Dhm'Ni. The walls seemed to be made of sand or a soft material that they could easily puncture with their talons. However, just beneath the seemingly fragile exterior was a hard metal that stung the ends of Dhm'Nis' fingers as he dug them deep to hurl himself upwards over the wall. A quiet crunch came from each climber as they burrowed into the helpless wall, leaving a trail of holes from their hands and feet. Once close enough to the top of the building, they hoisted themselves up and over the edge, dropping their heavy bodies on to roof. Once on top they could see that the area that they were now, which was level and had a four foot high ledge that rose above the flat surface, was uniform among all the buildings in the area. Together they walked to the opposite edge to view the lanes below. They found that there were intricate alleyways and roads for the Oomans to travel on. Some are smaller and narrower than others and some were very large.

"This is strange…" Dhm'Ni says, he had never seen something like this before. He had only hunted Oomans in jungle and tropical settings. Never in a heavily populated area.

"Not true." Sya says politely. "The Oomans use machines to travel, some large some small. Nothing like our bytte, but the basic principles are the same. These passageways are used by those machines. By the way, Khupiee tells be Iyan'Tha'Te gave you a bytte as gift not to long ago." Dhm'Ni only let a small guttural grunt come from that statement. It was true that Iyan'Tha'Te gave him that gift and it was a stunning bytte, but it came from Iyan'Tha'Te. She was Lord Khupiees dominant female in his harem. And he hated her. Aesthetically speaking she was beautiful, but inside, as a huntress and as…a…'mother', she was horrific. After the death of Dhm'Nis' mother, it took many seasons for him to take another mate. Iyan'Tha'Te was his first and so became the dominant when the group became larger. She was always wicked towards Dhm'Ni, but not his older brother. In the later years when Dhm'Ni became older and was able to defend himself against her attacks, she switched and started to spoil him and try to gain his favor but it never worked. The last thing she gave him was a bytte. An extremely small one to three passenger ship that you would use to get around the homeworld. Each bytte was fashioned to the owners' specific style and clan, for some young bloods it was a staple when they went through their Chiva. "But you do not like it." Sya chirps. Dhm'Ni only looks away, Sya knew of his feelings for Iyan'Tha'Te, he felt the same way. There was something off with her but Lord Khupiee was fond of her and they could say nothing.

"Do you see them?" Lord Khupiee yells from the other rooftop. A bit startled that they were not doing what they were sent to do, Sya and Dhm'Ni go through their sights and see many hard meats around the area.

"That we do Khupiee, I think that" In mid sentence Sya gets interrupted by a large blast radiating from a building across the way. To Dhm'Ni it almost sounded like a shoulder cannon going off. Fascinated by the sound Sya and Dhm'Ni begin to look for what ever made the noise and find a large dust cloud forming in the middle of the street they were just looking upon. In normal vision you would not have been able to see, but because they are wearing their masks, they could see in infrared. "The Oomans…" Sya growls lowly. It seemed that the sound was of a blast making a hole big enough for the Oomans to get through, to get out of the building and to the outside. They knew that because the dust and debris was still dancing in the air and that the Oomans could not see like them, that they could have to wait. They formed a defensive structure with their bodies until they could see. Sya found it odd that they would even come out from their relatively safe area to go into this hell. They couldn't possibly think that they are safe…could they? There are tens of Hard Meat around here, yet they come out here to their certain deaths? Brave but stupid.

"I think we should trail the Oomans," Dhm'Ni speaks out. He too thought it strange they would come out, but he also thought it would be a good thing. "The hard meat will be attracted by them, they come to the Oomans, and we kill them."

"And what of the Oomans Dhm'Ni, we cannot just use them as bait. It is dishonorable to use them in such away. But perhaps we will follow them to see how they fair against the Kainde Amedha. Then if and when they become over run by them, then we will take them all out." Sya knew that the Oomans could not match with the Kainde Amedha, and that sooner or later they will fall by there hands. Sya signals to Lord Khupiee and Pakka telling them of their plan.

* * *

"I think that he just wants to watch his precious Oomans Khupiee. He is not dedicated to this hunt." Pakka thought Sya to be brainless when it came to hunts concerning Oomans. Ever sense that one incident he had a soft spot for them. "He gives to much credit towards them…they are nothing and yet he chooses not to hunt them anymore. If anything that action makes them worthy to be hunted, that little honor they would gain would make their skulls highly respected. But NO! He decides to watch them, learn their cultures, their ways. It's disgusting to see him having such favor to them."

"In all our years together I have never known why you hate Oomans so much. Truthfully I do not care, I find it amusing that you think so lowly of a pray species. And I agree with what Sya said before, his liking of the Ooman species is none of your concern and you best be careful of where you poke your mandibles. Sya is not one to take kindly to defamation for his studies."

"C'jit! Studies my green spotted ass." They both let a small chuckle go before they leave to hunt.

* * *

As Sya made his way back to Dhm'Nis' side, he saw that the once impenetrable cloud of dust and sand had begun to fall gracefully to the ground.

"Four males and a female." Sya says bluntly.

"A female? How can you tell?" Dhm'Ni had never seen an Ooman female before. There had always been only males on his hunts, and by the code he could not hunt females. He assumed that like in his world the females would be larger, but none of the five forms are noticeably larger than the others, so he presumed that they were all males. However, he did notice that one had smaller build than the others but thought noting of it.

"What you think of females, their size and dominance is the complete opposite for Oomans." Sya states directly. At first when he began to go to Ooman worlds, he thought the females would also be the dominant but he was proved wrong. Ooman females were sometimes over shadowed by the males' size. He also found it utterly disturbing how the males treated some females. Abuse and rape were on every planet he had ever visited. While Syas' fellow hunters believed that he had discontinued hunting Oomans, that was false. When ever Sya could he would prevent a female from being taken, or killed by a male. He would not take their skulls as a trophy, it was enough to know that these males died because of their wretched actions towards females.

"H…how can that be?" Dhm'Ni could barely form that question. He couldn't even process that idea that females would be inferior to males…it…it's impossible.

"Here the females are much smaller, and sometime cannot defend themselves. So males take the lead." They both fall silent when the one of the males begins to talk but then is blatantly interrupted by the female. After a small argument, the female begins to do something peculiar. She began to inhale deep and long breaths, almost as if smelling the surrounding area. Turning her head this way and that to catch the wind. Suddenly, she twists her head in their direction, staring right to where they are standing. But as quick as she looked towards them, her eyes began to fallow the roof tops of all the buildings.

"Did she just look at us Sya?" Dhm'Ni softly chirps.

"I think she did…"

* * *

The moment the wall as off, O'Conner motioned to the men to move. Once out, they formed a defensive V so that all angles would be covered. The sand and dust made it hard for O'Conner to see or hear or even smell so she would have to wait to find out just what was out there. The elements danced in the air as she waited for them to tire and fall to the ground.

Finally O'Conner was able to see the side of the other buildings. Like the rest, it was covered in a sand toned plaster that was meant to make it 'look better' in this environment. But it was just hiding the rough and sturdy metal structure underneath. No building was labeled, you had to know them by heart to know where you were going or you would probably end up at the doctors when you wanted to go to bed.

At first everything seemed to be quiet, which was strange for many reasons. Right now the entire compound was being overhauled. Buildings being rebuilt, roads being repaved. There were building materials everywhere, cranes still holding chains and steal bars. But there was no one screaming… no one yelling for help…no one crying in pain. Before they got to the armory building that was all they could hear, their friends being ripped apart by those things. Sovin and Michaels, who were on one side of the V began to scan the area for anything when Sovin notice something on O'Conner that he never saw before.

"Holy shit…" He whispers. Only Michaels noticed and looked to Sovin. With his face he asked 'what?' but Sovin only pointed with head towards O'Conner. What Michaels saw unbelievable…no…unimaginable. With the sun light they could see scars all over O'Conners' arms. Like someone had whipped her. Her black t-shirt hid her back and her front from him but he guessed that they weren't local to only her arms. Sovin knew of her stint in Africa and can only imagine what she went through. But he couldn't understand why she didn't get all the scars removed…

"Quite…" O'Conner softly orders. She needed to hear everything, once she could get the sounds of her surroundings, she could begin to hear if those things are anywhere near by. They are constantly climbing and scratching at things…or people… she knew that sound very well. She closes her eyes and begins to listen to the sound track of the world around her. The beats of her friends' hearts are strong and fast, but the Generals. It sounded mushy and weak. O'Conner knew that he wasn't up to standards in the heath department but he was still fit for a guy his age. Then a thought dawned on her. _Shit! The jumper pad is north, next to the hospital and it's a 45 minute walk, but we are definitely not fucking walking. And shit happens that the road to get there rides next to the wide open training zone. FUCK! _O'Conner checks her watch…_One hour and twenty three minutes…we're going to make it. At least Allan, Boris, Danielle and I will make it, the General I don't really care about and doubt that he'll make it to the main road. His heart is probably going to coop out sooner than that… _

"RIGHT!" The General yells out. "This is what we are going to do, we" Before he can say anymore O'Conner violently turns and strides to him so that they are face to face.

"Don't you fucking think that this is your mission anymore. Your name may be on the mission papers, but right now our asses are on the line and the only people here to help you are people that hate you. So don't go all 'listen to me because I have more fucken badges than you' on us because there are only four options for you right now. One, the black devils will get there hands on you. Two, WE are going to get our hands on you. Three, your heart is going to give out before we get there." O'Conner pauses for a moment and gives the General that 'I know' look. "And four, you make it to the jumper with us. Now, don't start pulling rank to make us leave you behind so that the black devils get you. Or put too much strain on your hearth so that you fall behind when we run. We are going to try and get you out of here because of WHO you are General. But WHAT you are… you are more of a monster to me that those black things…" O'Conner then turns back around and begins to smell the wind to catch the scent of the things again. There was no word in the human language that describes the stench these things gave off…she could only image that it was the smell of hell during a heat wave. Slowly she shifts her head from side to side trying to catch the wind. Suddenly every muscle in her body tenses as her nose picks up unfamiliar scents.

"…shit…" she whispers.

"Oh god!" Becks says. "You smell don't yah?"

"No." O'Conner responds. "It's something else." She could smell two distinct scents, but…those things all smelt the same. At least all the ones she could smell. But why would they have separate scents now…The ones she had now didn't smell like hell… one was of…of wild rice and burning wood and the other was…of fresh rain and…and vanilla. The wind shifted suddenly, bringing more of the aromas to her, now she knew where they were coming from. She jerks her head to the roof of an adjacent building, searching for someone or something. All she sees are distinct heat waves that cut up the air, most likely from an air condition vent or something. Quickly dismissing them, she scans the rest of the roofs with here sharp eye sight. But there was nothing.

"Nala…" Becks grabs O'Conner shoulder, shaking her out of her daze. "We gota get outa here babe." She nods to him.

"Right, the main road, its four blocks down. I will take lead, if I smell them or hear them I will be the first to know, then Becks, the General, Michaels then Sovin." They all give a nod to this. "Let's go."

O'Conner set the pace, a light jog. She knew that she could out run all of them men easily but she wouldn't. And she also knew that they could all out run the General and make it to the jumper in less then 20 minutes, but they couldn't leave him. Well, they could but O'Conner wouldn't.

They make it to main road quickly and easily but before they turn onto the road they had to check if there was anything out there. O'Conner slides to the corner of the sand building and takes out a pocket knife, intending to use a thick blade as a mirror. The sound of the blade flicking out makes the General flinch. Slowly she brings it out and looks at the reflection. At first glance there was nothing, but then she notices all the people on he ground.

"Oh no… Maurine!" O'Conner says. In the reflection she sees her best friends Maurine. They meet at the academy when they were thirteen and been best friends ever sense. Double checking that everything else was clear, she motions to the men that they could go around. "Hang on guys, don't move…" She could barely get that out, tears had decided to gather in here eyes and her through had the familiar sting of when you weep. She bent down to her mangled friend. One of the things decided to sharpen its claws on her chest. O'Conner takes a hand and closes her best friends brown eyes. "'I'd rather get my brains blown out in the wild than wait in terror at the slaughterhouse', right Maurine? Well, I think you died in the slaughterhouse…" A long time ago, when there was an accident at the academy and a kid got killed, Maurine had said that. It was a quote by Craig Volk, but either way it suited her. She would rather dye in battle, than in a place where her death was only a number.

Even thought O'Conner told the men not to move, they went a little ahead anyways. If they had stayed with her and waited, she would have been able to tell them that there was something that smelt like hell coming around the corner.

* * *

"Dhm'Ni." Sya hasty says. Dhm'Ni immediately looks to Sya to find him pointing with a taloned hand. Fallowing it, Dhm'Ni sees that the Oomans are not only moving, but they are turning onto a road that would make them cross paths with a hard meat.

"Should we not go after it?" Dhm'Ni asks.

"Mmmm…No." Sya Chirps bluntly.

"Why?"

"I would like to see what the Oomans will do." When he was younger, Dhm'Ni had always wondered why Sya would go away from long periods of time and come back with no trophies. Then he learned that he would go to watch Oomans, he had forever wanted to know why sense then. Later, Pakka told him of how Sya was shown mercy by an Ooman and instead of activating his self-destruct device he saw the Ooman as an equal. "I find them to be a strange species Dhm'Ni. Like us in many ways but completely different in others. There sense of honor and respect vary in each person, as our skin varies in each yautja. To one Ooman, killing another is something they would never do, while to another they would take a life as if life was not a thing to be treasured. I tell you one thing Dhm'Ni…sometimes I envy them…."

"Why?"

"Because they have such diversity. On every Ooman planet I have been on their culture, their tongue is different. For example take this planet. On almost every single continent is a different culture with different beliefs and ways and speech. With us, our entire species has one tongue, one code, one belief system. Do not see me as one to hate your own culture Dhm'Ni, I beg you not too. I just wish that someone else would understand that Oomans are more than pray to me." Sya sounded almost hurt by the end. He finally told someone how he truly felt about Oomans, and why he did not hunt them further. He did trust Dhm'Ni to keep this between themselves, but he was a little worried as to how he would take it.

"I do understand Sya." Dhm'Ni places his hand on Sya shoulder as a true testament that he did understand. Dhm'Ni would never lie to Sya, he did understand. Sya had a great amount respect for Oomans and it was not his place to oppose him. Dhm'Ni couldn't oppose him even if he wanted to. He also had a great amount respect for them, but as pray. Maybe as he aged he would see them in a different light but for right now, at this point and time in his life he would continue to hunt them.

"One thing I find most interesting, the one thing that spans all Ooman worlds is their view of their females. You would not believe the ways that they are defiled everyday, shown little or no respects as life givers. That is why I wish to see this one." Sya points to the female Ooman. "She seems to be in power. At the lead of the group of males." They both turn their gaze back to the moving group as they continued to move closer to the waiting hard meat. For some bizarre reason, the female knelt next to a corpse and said something that neither of them could hear. Both Sya and Dhm'Ni could understand Oomans, but Sya could actually speak it, Dhm'Ni was not that far in his studies. The four males continue for a short distance with out the female, falling right into the path of the Hard Meat. Together they jump from the top of one building to another to get a better view of the impending battle.

* * *

Suddenly a horrific screech came from an alleyway. O'Conner and the others knew what that sound was. O'Conner looks up to see that the men had continued on when she told them to stay still.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" O'Conner yells out. But it was too late. Jutting out from the shady alleyway was the all too familiar shiny black skull of a devil. Slowly and mercilessly it walks on all floors towards the shocked men. O'Conner had already gone into fight mode, head down, shoulder back, knees bent and hands holding some powerful guns. "MOVE!" She yells. The black devil first moved its' head to her direction, but before anyone could do a thing it pounces on an unprepared Michaels. In a fluid, almost graceful movement the devil was on top of Michaels and extended its inner mouth into his head, killing him instantly. O'Conner knew that she couldn't just start shooting the thing because of her position. A bullet could easily go right through it and into one of her men…into Allen. She had to get to the other side of it, but the size of the devil made that impossible and its tail was something she did not want to go near, so the only other way was over. The other men had already moved back, giving her ample room for her to land. In a polished, well trained move, O'Conner ran towards the closest wall, jumped up with both feet onto it and pushed herself off. Flying over the devil, she used this opportunity to begin her onslaught of fire. Almost in slow motion, she was right over the devil, shooting it with all she had. Hitting the ground, she rolled closer to the ready and waiting men. They would not being shooting until she was well over the devil and closer to them. "NOW!"

All together they began to unload their weapons. O'Conner knelt down to her knees, aiming for the beasts' legs. If this wasn't going to kill it at least it would disable it. The loud gunfire rang in their ears as bullets shoot out of there metal prisons. Little did they know that they would be going into that thing. The only thing that was more damaging than gun fire to their ears was the earsplitting, high-pitched cry that came from the devil. As the metal bullets entered it body, it punctured the hard black skin causing spurts of the green acidic blood.

"MOVE BACK! KEEP AWAY FROM THE BLOOD!" Back yells out. Not wanting to get hit with that shit all of them begin to back away. Taking this moment, O'Conner switches one of the guns in her hands from a 13mm Laser Pistol to O'Conner personal favorite. A .50 cal. M3M machine gun that shoots at the outstanding rate of 1,100rpm. Every time she held one of these she felt invincible. Still aiming for its legs she squeezes the trigger, letting out a ring of fire.

Somehow one of the legs of the thing began to fall from its body, giving out a piercing shrill along with it. Its elongated head began to wave in the air in pain. Little by little the pools of acid blood started to eat away at the ground, being so close to it was not a good thing for O'Conner. The smell was horrid, but that wasn't what was bothering her. The acid was so strong that it began to eat at her nose, she could smell her own blood creating drops in her nose, ready at any moment to fall. The pain wasn't too bad, it wasn't anymore than it was before. It was only because she was so close and that there was a lot more blood that it started to devour her inner nose.

"EVERYONE! GET READY TO DUCK!" O'Conner looked to Becks as he told them to move, he had gotten out a grenade launcher, and aimed it at the devils head. This was a new model, it would puncture a surface and clamp itself onto it, then blow up. "NOW!" He yells out. In unison, everyone but Becks dives underneath what ever they could. Because the compound was being re-built, material was everywhere, giving them a lot to choose from. Sovin and O'Conner dive beside some crates and lift up a metal plate over their heads. That acid shit could come up and over the crate and it wouldn't be a good thing if it ended up on there heads. The General also dove behind a few crates and did the same with a wooded top. With a sound that reminded O'Conner of one of those automatic tennis ball machines, the grenade was shoot at the devil. Before it even hit it, Becks dived into O'Conners and Sovins makeshift bunker. As the grenade hit the devil, it screamed out in pain as it dug into its black skin. One thing worried O'Conner though, if the grenade did not go off in time, the metal casing would melt and the bomb would fall off, not killing that thing and probably catch all of them.

As Becks dove in, he covered O'Conner with his body. She wrapped her hands around him, pulling him in closer to her. The moment Becks shot, he had started to count. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4… _He inwardly thought. "THREE…TWO…ONE!" The blast was so loud to O'Conner that she dug one side of her head into the chest of Becks while covering her other ear with her shoulder. Sovin and Becks didn't budge when the explosion came to their ears. They weren't as sensitive to sound as O'Conner was, it didn't hurt them as it hurt her. Along with the bang of the bomb, they could also hear one last desperate screech coming from the devil as its head was ripped apart.

After a moment, Becks loosened his tight hold onto his fiancé. Rigid breaths came from them as they began to breathe again. O'Conner however was thinking about her nose as blood began to pour. Becks was about to turn to look around the corner of the crates when O'Conner pulled him back.

"Wait…" She said roughly. Becks looks back to her and sees her pointing above to the edge of the metal plate where his head was just a second ago. A single drop of the green acid liquid dripped gingerly down to the ground. "We need to do this fast. Lift it straight up then throw it somewhere." Both Sovin and Becks stand up with the plate in hand then throw it to the side of the wall. Now standing, O'Conner brought her hand to her nose to try and stop the bleeding, even thought this wasn't a normal nose bleed, the skin was actually burnt so it would take a second for her nose to relatively heal and stop bleeding.

"YEAH! WE GOT THE SUCKER! TAKE THAT YOU распутник!" Sovin yelled at the now blown to bits black devil. He would have danced around it if it wasn't for the acid.

"What?" Becks asks.

"Oh uhh…fucker." Sovin answers. He never really liked English swears, he said he like the Russian way. The General made it through too. He too stood with Becks and Sovin to look at the defeated monster. O'Conner just stood a little behind, tending to her nose, every now and then blowing it to get the blood out. The sound of her blowing her nose made Becks turn to her. Seeing her blood made him panic.

"NALA! Are you hurt? Are you ok?" Becks ran to O'Conner and tilted her head so he could look at her nose. She just smiled and let him do as he wanted too. She could never tell him she was ok because he would still check to see if she was alright. "Why are you bleeding? Did something hit you?"

"No," O'Conner says. She points to the carcass of the dead devil. "The acid hurts my nose. It burnt the inside of it. But don't worry, it will adjust."

* * *

"Well," Sya began. "Would you look at that…"

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks a bunch to swift hunter and VanillaLace. 

Current Pronunciations: (Past names and words are on chapter 3)

Ykas'e **Yeah-Kah-See**

Bytte **Bye-Tee**

Iyan'Tha'Te **Eye-Yan-Tha-Tee**


	5. Of Hate and Sorrow

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Of Hate and Sorrow**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"By the grace of Paya they did it." Dhm'Ni thrills. He thought it was absolutely amazing what they had done. He was particularly fascinated by the bomb they hit the hard meat with. They were high enough on the buildings that the spew of its blood didn't reach them, but they could definitely smell it in the air now.

"That was remarkable wasn't it? I had no idea a female could move in such a way." Sya had only seen Ooman females being submissive and subservient. He was blown away that this female took control and had such power over the males. Dhm'Ni wasn't interested in the female though, he suddenly had an itch for the skull of the Ooman male that killed the hard Meat. His skull would be one of his most valued, just think of the females it would attract…a quick flash of a naked Ferca skipped into his mind and he quickly dismissed the thought because he did not want to think of her right now and he should NOT be thinking about mating at a time like that.

Dhm'Ni switches his sight to look at the males' skull, just to see how prized it would be. He noticed a large fault that extended for a good 4 inches. _His skull shows battle, it would certainly be welcomed on my wall…_He looks to the other males as well, to compare them to his future trophy. But when he looked to the female, he had to stop. Stunned at what he was looking at, he nudges Sya to get his attention.

"Yes…" Sya clicks.

"I thought you said the females are weaker, smaller then the males."

"I did because they are." Sya says in turn.

"But…" He couldn't get it out. With his sights he could see the bone density of the female and it was like nothing he has ever seen, of a higher density than anything he has ever seen. It was completely different to the males around her, they did have a higher density to the other Oomans Dhm'Ni had observed on previous hunts, but they were nothing like the female.

"But what Dhm'Ni?" Sya asks.

"Look at the females bones." Dhm'Ni spoke softly. Sya changed his sight and looked. He was dumbfounded by the picture. It was normal for the density to differ between each Ooman but not like this. "How is this possible Sya?"

"Perhaps it is an abnormality. This is not typical of Ooman females or ALL Oomans for that matter. The rest of her structure is odd too Dhm'Ni. He lungs, he muscles, her bones are just…MY GODS DHM'NI!" Sya yelled out. "Look close, almost every bone in the females' body has been broken. They all show signs of being healed from injury. How can any Ooman gain such wounds?" He couldn't even fathom how she received such wounds. Through the experience of all his hunts and through life, Sya could tell how a wound came to be, whether it was from battle, accidental or even self-inflicted. It came in handy when a dispute concerning the word of a hunter came up. Clams of scars gained on a hunt or battle were sometimes questioned and it was Sya and the other Arbitrators that came in and would recommend on an action.

Before they could say anything else, one of the males noticed an injury the female gained and began to bombard her with questions. Her answer to how she received a wound to her nose came as a shock to both Sya and Dhm'Ni as she motioned to the burning acid blood of the dead Hard Meat.

"Did she just say that the acid was burning her nose?" Dhm'Ni asked. But the acid never came into contact, or even came close to her nose. She couldn't be sensitive enough to get a reaction from the blood. The 'nose' of a yautja was sensitive and could get damaged if close enough to the acidic blood, even without touching it. With their nostrils located on the outer edge of their inner mouth, it was hard to sustain an injury to them, but it has happened before. But an Ooman effected…

"With out question she did. Now be quite Dhm'Ni. We must listen." Sya motions with his hand for Dhm'Ni to hush but he needed to tell Sya something.

"But Sya, there are" Dhm'Ni didn't get the chance to finish as Sya turned to him.

"When I say quiet Dhm'Ni I mean QUIET!" he roars. Dhm'Ni was stunned to say the least but Sya needed to see what he saw. Dhm'Ni slowly raises his hand and points towards some far buildings. Sya followed his direction and switched his sights to see four Hard Meats coming in fast. "Most likely attracted by the screams of the fallen drone. This is going to get interesting…"

* * *

"Allen! Really, I'm OK. It will heal fast and soon that shit won't hurt me anymore." Becks had ripped a strip off his shirt had was whipping all the blood that trailed down O'Conners face. He paid special attention to her lips, he loved those lips. Softly and carefully he caresses them with the cloth, letting those beautiful memories of her lips and his enter his troubled mind. "Allen." She whispers. Finally he looks to her to find her smiling at him. 

"Oh…yeah, you're going to be OK. What did you mean by that shit won't hurt anymore?" Becks asked her. He was standing right in front of O'Conner while Sovin, who was visibly saddened by his death, had begun to walk towards the body of Michaels. O'Conner gave herself an inward kick for saying that. It was something that she didn't even tell Allen about the upgrades. They really changed everything about her body. Because of the new enhancements, her body can actually adapt to 'minor inconveniences', as her uncle said it, and to new surroundings. If she were to ever be thrown into that acid shit she sure as hell would die, but she could probably adapt to it burning her nose. During her first few weeks after getting the upgrades, she noticed that he body reacted differently to new environments that would usually be hard to do anything in. She and some of her unit were sent to the mountain ranges that rested on the old boarder of Iraq and Turkey to catch some renegades, they rest of her unit found it increasingly hard to climb the mountain but she thought nothing of it. Her lungs had adapted to the low Oxygen in the high atmosphere. Her lungs were already different from the others, the blood vessels were larger so they could hold more and send more Oxygen to her body. But no one is supposed to know that. She promised her uncle that she would never tell a soul, even Allen. If word got out about the new additions to the enhancements, the advocates for a "Pure Living' would have a field day. The 'Pure living' group was an assemblage of people who thought the enhancements were against Gods wishes and shouldn't be given to soldiers anymore. But when they were first formed, they had little power and couldn't stop it from going out. But now they have a lot of power. It's getting increasingly harder to get soldiers there enhancements. Doctor Lynch has become paranoid that they will shut him down if they caught wind of his experiments, so she promised that she would tell no one.

"Come say a prayer with me." Sovin said out of the blue. O'Conner let out a sigh of relief as Becks and the General moved closer to Sovin. He looked to O'Conner who he noticed didn't come to pray. "Sergeant, are you coming to join us?" He asks.

"No Sovin I am not. I am not a God fearing woman, never believed in him, or any higher power for that matter." She stated bluntly. The idea that her life wasn't in her on hands, that someone or something had complete control made her furious. That was why she had problems with the higher ups in the NWGA. The authority controlling the army was stupid to her. They couldn't even have souls for what they wanted her to do. Assassinations, sniper missions…she hated that shit. That's also why she never rose in rank, she was always fighting orders that she thought were morally wrong. If it weren't for her abilities as a soldier, and her connections to many governors of the different world districts, she would have been dishonorably discharge a decade ago. But they knew she was an asset that they couldn't simply throw away. One Governor in particular has a strange liking for O'Conner. He was always trying to get into her pants. You should have heard some of the come-ons this piece of shit spit out. She wouldn't allow it because he was married for one thing, but he was discussing in her eyes. He was the ultimate sleaze bag, he was infamous for 'skimming off the top', and he had millions upon millions stashed away, and mansions all over the world while people still sleep in mud huts in some places.

As the three men did their prayer for Michaels, O'Conner stood a little ways off, waiting for the blood to go away so she could smell anything other then her own scent. Finally as the stench of her own blood began to fade, she caught those two scents once more. Striating up, she begin to sniff the air again, but she couldn't find out where they are coming from. Her nose wasn't healed enough yet and the wind wasn't carrying it right. This was getting to be infuriating. She looks up to the tops of the building again to see if there was anyone there, but all she could see were the same heat waves. _FUCK IT! _She thinks to herself. She didn't have time to worry about strange smells when all she needs to do was get the fuck outa here.

"Nala, we gota get going. What if that thing yelling like that will make more come?" Becks questioned. O'Conner didn't know how many there were or if it did call for more but she didn't care, she just need to get everyone off this shit-hole island. O'Conner gives a nod to him.

"We gota run from here on in. we've only got…" O'Conner looks to her watch. "One hour and three minutes. We can make it, IF we stay together and run like our asses are on fire." Just as the group was about to turn and begin running Sovin said the strangest thing.

"Nala?" Sovin said in a timid tone. He had never called O'Conner by her first name before. They had never been together outside of training and missions so they never got on the first name basis. O'Conner looked to him and does an attempt at a smile but could only manage a sheepish smirk. "If one of those things gets me…like it got Dan…could you umm…Id uhh…Id rather die by your hands than theirs. If I'm ever caught like Dan was or anything like that just…kill me before _it_ does. OK?" Sovin lowered his head like he just asked to be shot right then and there, just waiting for the bullet to enter his head. O'Conner was both honored and shocked that he would ask that but she completely understood. She toddled up to him with that same smirk on and lifted his head so he was looking right into her eyes.

"I promise." That was the only thing she said before she turned and motioned for the men to start running.

* * *

After last instructions from Lord Khupiee M'Ho, Miy'Hota and Bakkub made there way to the Queen. Excited was an understatement for these three. Bakkub really wanted to see the Queen to find out why she would stay in the cavern for so long. They had thought before that she would be too weak or maybe injured but that does not explain why she is there now. It has been some time sense they were warned of her presence to now and she has undoubtedly gained in strength from the Oomans. Bakkub had an insatiable desire for knowledge. He always wanted to know why and how. Some around him thought it was odd that he would have such a need for information. He stood a tall 8'5 and was skilled in many ways but he would rather read a text then spar or train anymore. In his early years he would have never had the chance to study as he does now. And he is using his time right. 

"Can you believe Lord Khupiee invited Dhm'Ni on this hunt?" Miy'Hota asks. He was the youngest of all the Arbitrators on this hunt and was looked at as relatively inexperienced compared to the others, but he was still as merciless and brutal as any of them. He just couldn't understand that Lord Khupiee would request Dhm'Ni to attend this hunt.

"The laws of a hunt such as this only say that you need 10 hunters, their rank or status does not matter as long as they are blooded. I'm guessing Lord Khupiee saw this as an opportunity for Dhm'Ni to gain more honor for when he returns to the Clan Ship. Have you heard of what happened before he left for the hunt?" Bakkub asks. He was always up to date with laws and such, but he was also one to carry gossip like a female. M'Ho and Miy'Hota thrill at his question.

"Yes I have heard." M'Ho chirps. "To think of him denying a female, it's hilarious! And FERCA for that matter!" They all let out loud thrills of laughter. "I'm guessing with this hunt on Dhm'Nis' back the females will be literally throwing them selves at him." They all laugh again but are cut short by a familiar shrill from a Hard Meat. They have reached the cavern. They didn't know whether or not it was a nest because she has not moved, but why would she want to nest in such a small place when she could easily go nest in a building or a larger cave.

"So…" Bakkub says quietly. "That's why she hasn't left yet." As they reached the entrance of the cave, they saw that the Queen was actually trapped in the cavern. The hole created by the Oomans was not large enough for the queen to get out of and she had to get five of her drones digging and scratching at the small hole to make it larger. But even with them attempting to hollow out the cavern so she could escape, it wasn't enough. She wouldn't be able to get her crown out. "This is too easy!" Bakkub thrills.

"Ready…" Miy'Hota says first.

"Aim…" M'Ho chirps second.

"FIRE!" Bakkub yells out, getting the attention of the five digging drones. Because there were only three of them and five hard meats, they expected the two remaining to attack and they did the moment they fired their shoulder cannons. The shots were true and took out their intended targets. The remaining two drones jolted towards the now uncloaked hunters. Bakkub had already told M'Ho and Miy'Hota that if they wanted they could take the two remaining while he looks to the Queen.

Both Miy'Hota and M'Ho roar with all their capacity and sprint towards the oncoming hard meats. M'Ho was the first to connect with a drone. He smashes into the black body, causing it and him to fall hard into the sandy ground. The hard meat screeches and tries to hit M'Ho with its tail but he roles away as the tail came straight down. With a tightening of his hand M'Ho flung out his wrist blades and sliced off its tail. The Hard meat shrieks in pain, raising its head to scream into the sky. Big mistake. M'Ho Jumps to his feet and brings up his wrist blades right into its head. To add to its impending death, he twists his blades causing the head to separate in two bloody pieces. When the carcass of his pray falls to the ground, M'Ho brings his arms back, lifts his head and lets out a roar for his triumph.

Out of breath, M'Ho looks to Miy'Hota to see him shaking his head. "What?" He asks. He looked to Miy'Hotas kill to notice that he just used his shoulder cannon. "Hey, at least I killed it by my hands. Why did you get it with your cannon?" Miy'Hota only shrugged shoulders. "Come on let's go."

The two catch up to Bakkub who had just made it to the edge of the cavern. Deep within, they could see the Queen. She had retreated deeper in because of the commotion outside, but they could still see her. She was indeed a large Queen, he crown would never have been able to exit the small hole made by her drones. With a hiss and a swipe at the hunters now in her space, the Queen tries to force her way through the rock of the cavern but is unable to get herself through.

"M'Ho," Bakkub starts, "contact the DropShip and tell them we need hunters to help get this cave open, and to bring restraining chains for a large Queen." He nods to him and walks a little off to contact Ykas'e. Bakkub and Miy'Hota meanwhile walk a little further into the cavern but stop a few feet in. Slowly the bow their heads to the far off Queen and in unison they say "My Lady."

* * *

"Come on Dhm'Ni. You can do better than that!" Sya clicks teasingly. As they were following the running Oomans, they had to jump from top to top to stay with them. But over the past few Dhm'Ni had just barley made it past the edge while Sya landed with room to spare. "To think an elder such as myself beating one so young." He Trills again. 

"I was never one for high jumping Sya and you know that." Dhm'Ni answers. In training Dhm'Ni had trouble with jumping to a higher surface, but he made it up with great stamina in running. "But I have always been able to beat anyone on the track, I can out run you if " Dhm'Ni was interrupted as he almost ran right into a unmoving Sya. "Why have you stopped?" He asks.

"Because they have." Sya motions with his head towards to Oomans who have stopped at a building. "Why are they stopping now? They can't be that stupid to stop now!" He says angrily.

"I don't know Sya. Maybe they are looking for someone or maybe something." Their thoughts were broken when they hear a tiny, almost inaudible scream come from the female. "What is she doing?" Dhm'Ni asks. He has never seen anything like this before, the Ooman female has trickles of water coming down her face.

"She is crying Dhm'Ni." Sya clicks.

"What's crying?"

"When an Ooman feels an emotion like sadness or dread, they cry because the emotions become too much. It's a release. But why she is crying is what I want to know." He pauses. "THE HARD MEAT!" Sya clicks suddenly, he changes his sights and sees that the female is not looking at the hard meat, she's looking into a building. And she is so preoccupied with what was in the building that she didn't see the four hard meats that had begun to circle around the group, trapping them on all four sides. "They are doomed." Sya chirps softly. Deep inside, he didn't want them to be killed, especially the female. It was a loss to any species if a female dies, and one so extraordinary…it would be tragic.

* * *

The General was getting tired. His hoarse breathing was evidence of that. They were about a hundred meters away from the entrance of the training circle, and O'Conner was dreading it. Who knows that would be there now? Probably more of those things and they're going to be in the wide open, ready for anything to come at them. She takes a swift glance back at the men and caught the eyes of the General. 

He knew that he was getting too tired to run anymore, they must have been running for at least 10 minutes straight and were barely at the training circle. _I can't keep running, I just can't. God these guys aren't even breaking a sweat and here I am. Fuck! I'm about to fall the fuck over and these guys would gladly leave my sorry ass behind. I need to find another way of getting to the jumper. There must be another way…A TANK! There are garages everywhere! All we need to do is grab a tank and we can take that! What the fuck are we doing running!_

O'Conner was thinking the same thing but there was one thing she didn't like about their location in the complex. They are in the south-east of the compound, which means they are in the Research and Development portion. Who knows what they have in the tank bunkers, they could be normal tanks or bombing tanks. They didn't have time to check and even if they did it would be a 1 in 23 chance that that they got a garage that held transport tanks. Just ahead, O'Conner sighted the tell-tale garage door to a tank bunker. The others noticed as well.

"Why not take a tank the rest of the way?" The General asked slyly.

"We can't take the chance that it is a Developing garage, and if they carry Bomb Tanks then we could only travel for 30 minutes before it blows up and I don't want to be there when it does." O'Conner answers sternly. They really didn't have the time to check what was in there. But somehow she knew they the General definitely did.

"We can take that chance! What if it carrying transport tanks huh? Ever think of that?" The General says back.

"OF COURCE I DID!" O'Conner yelled out, she was a little insulted that he would think that she wouldn't have already thought of that. "There are 67 tank garages over this entire base, and odds are, because we are in the Development and Research part or the base, that there is a 1 in 23 chance that the bunkers in this part carry transport tanks. Now shut up and keep running and don't stop." Becks and Sovin didn't know what to make of this exchange, they knew of the tanks and of where they were so they agreed with O'Conner that it was to big of a risk to stop now. But the General wasn't having any of it.

A few minuets later when they were just close enough to the garage, the General left the formation and ran towards to bunker.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING MOVE GENERAL!" O'Conner belted out.

"I don't give a shit. If there are transport tanks in here then we take them, if not we only wasn't a few minutes." As he was talking, the General made his was to the panel that was on the far right side of the garage. He punched in a code and both sides of the two-way garage started to open. The very second it began it noisily rise, the garage let out the reek of blood. It was so strong that they could all smell it as the door rose higher. The crimson, rusty stench hit O'Conner like a ton of bricks, but she never thought she would ever see a blood bath like this. As the door finally stopped, the sun light revealed the massacre. They wouldn't be able to count the bodies even if they wanted too. Blood seeped out of cold corpses. Limbs were thrown every which way, bodies laid limp on top and under the tanks. O'Conner couldn't hold onto her tears anymore and let out a small scream as she saw and recognized some of the horrified faces. She dropped the handgun that was in her left hand and brought it over her mouth to stop her from screaming again. Becks and Sovin were mortified. There faces were frozen in fear as their eyes and mind registered the scene.

"Oh dear god…" Sovin spook softly. He walked towards the carnage but stopped just as he entered the garage. "How can this happen…HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?" He yelled out. Turning towards the rest of the group Sovin missed the black devil slipping into the back of the garage. "This is not right! How could they do this to us! How could they" Sovin didn't get the chance to finish as the black devil rose up behind him, let out an piercing screech, then drove its tail into Sovins back. He never even screamed.

O'Conner just stared, the world stopped as she and the others looked on. _Not again…I can't lose another one! Not like this. I can't just let Boris die like this, I made him a promise. And I going to fucken keep it! _The world started to move again as Sovin looked down to his chest. His blood poured out of the wound, the black devils tail still lodged in his back. Sovin looks up to O'Conner, who had already gotten up her favorite weapon of choice and aimed, and gave her a blood soaked smile and a small nod. O'Conner gave him a small smile as well, as a last good-bye before she took his life. She pulled the trigger…

The bullets sang as they left the chamber, soaring through the air and condemning Sovin to a quick death as it entered his skull. The bullet didn't just stop, it ran though the back of his head and into the devil that stood right behind him. Sovins body fell limp, just hanging off the end of the devils tail. That's when the real music happened. All at once Becks, the General and O'Conner let out a symphony of gun fire, aimed at the doomed devil. It was pinned between a tank and them, there was no where for it to go. With in what seemed like an eternity, the acid blood stopped flowing as the lifeless body fell to the floor of the garage. The irritable and strained breaths came from all of them, they couldn't process what just happened.

"Oh Boris." Backs said softly. He and Sovin had been close for a few months, Sovin only joined the unit about 7 months ago, who knew that this would be how he ended his time. Becks could barely hold back the tears, gradually he made his way to his friends body and said a silent prayer for him. He didn't have a lot of time for pray as two more of the devils silently dropped down from there perch on the sides of the building and watched. A new smell of hell came into O'Conners nose, it wasn't from the dead one, there were more…

"BEHIND US!" She yells out. They all turn and begin the song of death again, but this time there were two. There was no way they could get them both…Then an idea popped into O'Conner head, _my new toys…_ "When I say, dive into a tank as fast you can fucken run, I'm setting off a PB!" Becks and the General just keep shooting, waiting for her signal. O'Conner reaches back with her free left hand and grabs three Nail PB's. One for each side, far left, middle, far right. There is no way these thing can survive this…

"DIVE!" She shouts. Together they turn around and dash for the closest tank. The blood and body parts made it hard to get on top, their feet kept slipping on the fresh blood. But finally they made it to the hatch and opened it and dove in. "Time to play with my new toys don't you think?" O'Conner was looking right at the devils, almost expecting an answer. With the three PB's placed in between her fingers, she squeezes the side buttons and hears the sound of heaven…**_BEEP.

* * *

_**

Dhm'Ni was astounded at what just happened, not only did the female kill the hard meat, but she killed one of her own. "Why would she take out one of her own Sya, I don't understand."

"I am amazed Dhm'Ni, were you not listening before? That male asked the female to kill him before a hard meat does. Really Dhm'Ni I am stunned, you should listen to your pray. That is why we have taught you Ooman so you can listen, and _LEARN_." Sya was scolding Dhm'Ni for not paying attention. It was one of the cardinal rules while hunting, always keep your eyes and ears on you pray. Two of the three remaining hard meats jump noiselessly down from the building and stand behind the Oomans.

"I think now is the time to act Sya. There is no way they are going to get those two."

"That is what we thought the last time didn't we, maybe they can do two. Just maybe…" Sya says. He wanted to watch the Oomans until their demise. Until there was nothing left but the stench of blood, whether it came from the hard mean or the Oomans soft Sya didn't care. He just wanted to see how this played out.

They saw the Oomans turn to the two hard meat and begin shooting with there weapons. But it was perilous, they could barely get one with all their fire power, they couldn't possibly get two.

"Perhaps this is the end." Sya chirps with a hint of sadness. He would hate to have to interfere now. If he and Dhm'Ni did they would have to kill them all, the Oomans and the hard meat. Sya did not want to do that, he didn't want to kill any Ooman that didn't justify there own death. They watch as the female motions to the others to go into the building while she stayed out front. "Abandoning a female?" Sya roars out. "I will not stand for this!" Sya stands tall, and was about to jump down but Dhm'Ni grabbed his arm.

"No Sya. She told them to go, she told them to hide. Now who is not listening?" He asks teasingly. Sya had the sudden urge to smack Dhm'Ni across the head but he was right. He had been watching the scene too intently and forgot to listen. They look back down to the fight and see the female throw little balls at the hard meat, one on each side of the beasts. "Bombs?" Dhm'Ni questions.

"I think so. Ingenious, cover them on all sides. Pakka was right. The technology on this planet has improved greatly." Both Sya and Dhm'Ni thought that the bombs would carry nothing that could reach them, and that it would only reach the hard meats but as the female ran in to the building to follow the males, the bomb went off. Dhm'Ni watched as tiny little metal objects grew and flung towards them. With lighting fast speed, Dhm'Ni leapt onto Sya and brought him down into the roof top to be shielded by the four foot high ledge. They hit the top with a loud thud as the small objects zoomed by them. Dhm'Ni releases a thunderous roar, today wasn't a lucky day. Some of those things embedded themselves into his arm and his shoulder armor. He wasn't to alarmed that they marked up his armor, he was just pissed off that some of those things now rested in his arm.

"PAUK!" Dhm'Ni yells out. "WHAT IN THE UNIVERSES IS THIS C'JIT?" They both sit up to look at Dhm'Nis' arm.

"You were fortunate today Dhm'Ni." Sya, with his harp talons, painfully rips one out of Dhm'Nis' arm. He wouldn't take one out from his armor, the more the chaos the merrier. And besides, the holes made by the bits and pieces would leave some odd shaped scars for Dhm'Ni to talk of later. "Any of the metal pieces could have easily hit you neck and killed you. You my friend are one lucky Lou-dte Kalei." Sya chuckles and gets a hit to the shoulder for it.

"Sya?" Dhm'Ni chirps. Sya only nods as he continues to rip out the bits of metal from Dhm'Nis arm. "That makes three hard meats…where is the fourth?" Simultaneously they both leap up and look for the last remaining hard meat and find it in the roof top of the building the three Oomans just ran into. Sya changes his sight to look for the Oomans and see that they are moving, slowly making there way out of the structure and out into the open.

* * *

O'Conner raced towards the open tank hatch the moment she released the PB's. With a grace Becks had never seen, O'Conner jumped and flipped up and over the blood and bodies of their friends and landed on top of the open hatch. She couldn't fit through the hole with her pack on, so as fast as she could she removed it from her back, dropped it down the hole then slipped in herself. With out a moment to spare the PB's went off. The sound of the extended nails going of was the most annoying thing O'Conner has ever heard, the tick sounds coming from the millions of nails was deafening. But some where in between the scraping of the nail was the pleasant but horrific screeching of the devils falling to their wounds. O'Conner could have sworn she heard a roar or maybe a howl but she just thought she was hearing more then what was there. 

"Glad you made it." Becks said sarcastically.

"Not this time Allen, really not the time." O'Conner responds. It was just a little cramped in the now apparent Bombing Tank with three bodies cramped inside. It wasn't meant for anyone to sit in, let alone three people. A Bombing Tank was a prototype of a mobile explosive the government was funding. But they have been having trouble with the navigation system and sometimes it would end up in someone's living room instead of the Coalitions head Quarters. These were all in the middle of being dismantled and couldn't be used even if O'Conner wanted too.

"Do you think they are dead?" The General asks.

"Does this thing have a view screen? Or have they already taken it out?" O'Conner points to the front, close to where the General was sitting, at some of the controls. "If there is one it should be right behind that sliding panel." The General slides open a plate and it reveals a view screen. With a soft 'yes' the General punches some buttons and a picture pops up. The image was one of beauty to O'Conners' eye. In the far corner of the screen were two writhing bodies, distorted and bloody.

"We got the fuckers!" Becks yells out in victory.

"Come on, we don't have time to wait." O'Conner checks her watch again and now they only have forty seven minuets. Sense she was the closest to the hatch, she slowly opened it, hoping that the nails didn't somehow fuse it to the rest of the tank. To her relief it opened easily and she popped her head out. The first thing she saw were the terrifying pieces of nail that had emended themselves into the haul of the tank. The only way for them to get down off now was the back way, the only part that wasn't hit by the nails, but there was one problem…it was covered in blood and body parts.

"Looks like we gota go through some bloodshed to get off guys. The front and sides are all hit so the back is the only way." O'Conner boosts herself up and steps on to the top of the tanks. She slips as her boots hit the blood, faster then she wanted to she slides down the back of the tank landing hard onto the chest of someone she was glad she couldn't recognize. Without waiting she walks out toward to still moving devils. In one hand she had her pack and in the other her gun. Finally out of the blood soaked bunker she stops and takes a moment to stair at them, writhing in pain on the ground. Somewhere deep she felt sorry for them, she didn't like to see anyone or anything in pain. She always killed fast, never letting anyone suffer. She wasn't sure if it was the sight of the black devils or the thought that she felt something other than hate for them made her feel nauseous. After a single moment of hesitation, O'Conner lifts her gun, aims at one head and shoots it dead. Backs and the General stop a little behind her, just at the edge of the garage and watch as she kills one.

"What are you doing? Let it bear the pain so it knows what it did." The General says harshly.

"For one thing I don't think it knows what it did. It's an animal General, it's not self aware. And just think about it. The other one we killed screamed and three more came. I don't want to let these things call for more…do you?" O'Conner didn't lie, she was worried about it attracting more. But she didn't want to tell them that she felt pity for these things as they lay there in pain. She changes her aim to the other one and ends its life. Out of the corner of his eye Becks saw a flash of black that made his insides turn 1000 times over. Snapping his head towards with devil, he sees that it is looking right towards an O'Conner with her head down just as she turns to them. O'Conner froze as she saw the horrified face of Becks looking to his left. Then she saw it crawling on a wall, looking straight at her. Somehow her body knew what to do before her mind and she found herself diving to the ground and rolling as the devil leaped towards her. Coming out of the roll, Becks runs to her side and together they start to shoot it.

The General had other ideas though. While these two would fight this devil, he would run towards the jumper. But he needed more then the guns he's got now, he needs those PB's. He notices that the pack that O'Conner filled the PB's in was in her hands after they left the tank. Silently she creeps up behind O'Conner and grabs the pack.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" O'Conner yells as her pack is ripped from her hand. She twists her body to look back at the General. He was fumbling with the tiny switches that let out one PB at a time and she knew that he was going to fuck it up. She stops shooting as she fully turns to the General, intent on getting it back before he lets them all fall out but it was to late. The General had hit a switch that let all of the remaining PB's fall from her pack. O'Conner didn't have time to think about what he did, she just turned back around to restart shooting the devil. But as she turned, she saw a fast smear of the black as it jumped towards her and Becks. The both dodge the body with a squat but they forgot about its tail. Just as it landed, it brought its tail around and slammed it against O'Conners' chest, sending her flying into a wall. Becks watched helplessly as the devil jutted towards O'Conner.

"Screw this shit." The General whispers. He bends down in time to miss the tail of the devil, but while he was down, he picked up a few of the PB's. He didn't have time to look at the signs, he just grabbed them and started to run down an ally.

"NALA!" Becks screams out. Becks ran just as the devil sprung at O'Conner, who was now coughing up blood as she leaned against the wall she hit. Becks jumped in between the devil and her, keeping it from O'Conner. The devil didn't care who it got, it spread out its razor-sharp claws and dug its hand into the chest of Becks and out his back.

O'Conner couldn't hold in the blood from the hit the devil gave her, it must have broken at least one rib and now all she could breathe out was blood. The pain was so intense that she never heard Becks call her name. The next thing she knew was a spatter of blood on the ground right next to where she coughed up her own, but it wasn't hers. She opened her eyes as wide as they could as she slowly raises her head to see who the blood came from. Secretly she was wishing it was the General but she never got her wishes. There standing right in front of her was Becks with the hand of the devil through him. Without warning the devil pitched back with Becks still in his hand and sprinted, at a speed unseen by O'Conner ever before, down a road.

"…Allen…"


	6. Nonentity

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Nonentity**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTEM**! You don't need to read it right now but I really wish that you would after…PLEEEESE!

E.M.

Sya could only watch in horror as the Oomans were over taken by a Hard Meat. But when he saw one male abandon the female, armed or not, it made him furious. Any male that would desert a female, such as this one, should be killed on the spot. Sya growls lowly. Dhm'Ni didn't know why Sya was so mad, and why he would get so angry at that one male leaving. Dhm'Ni was watching Sya closely when Sya suddenly flinched, he looked down and saw that the female was hit by the tail and had been pitched at a wall. Dhm'Ni didn't know why but he felt like he should do something, but he couldn't, so he wouldn't. Seeing a female, any female, fall to a Hard Meat was a dreadful thing to witness. That was why almost no females went on a Kainde Amedha Chiva, there was too big of a risk of losing a female. Both Sya and Dhm'Ni begin to jump off the top of the building as they watch the Hard Meat lunge for the female but they were beaten to it. Before they even got a foot over the edge they watched the last male jump into its path and sacrifice himself for the females safety. Together they bow their heads in recognition of him surrendering his life for her. With not a moment to breathe the Hard Meat ran off with the male still in its grasp. They watch the female as she calls for the male, trembling and shaking, but a single second later she was on her feet. The trail of blood that seeped out of the males wound provided the perfect path to track and the female began to follow it. Sya thought it was a mistake for the female to be stripping off all the weapons she held on her body but then he thought of how it may weight her down to travel. Before she was out of sight Sya turns to Dhm'Ni.

"I will see to the male who abandoned the female, while you will follow her." He ordered sternly.

"Wait! What? Why follow the female?" Dhm'Ni asks just as Sya jumped down from the building onto the sandy ground.

"Do not question me Dhm'Ni. Follow her or you will have me to deal with." With a roar Sya was gone, running down the same road the deserting male traveled. Dhm'Ni didn't know what to do. He didn't want to follow a female when there are Hard Meats to take care of. He didn't want to waste his time. But as he turned back down to the female she was gone.

"C'jit!" He didn't want to deal with Sya if he found he didn't do as was told of him so he started after the Ooman.

* * *

O'Conner wasn't thinking, she didn't know how but she was on her feet, running, following the blood trail and stripping herself of all heavy weapons that would weight her down, leaving a line of guns behind her. O'Conner only had a few knives, a full-size dagger hidden in her right boot and her hands but that was enough. She ran faster then she ever ran before in her life, following the ever increasing blood path. Somehow she was gaining ground, she had lost track of how many turns she made but she didn't care. All she cared about now was that she could see the tip of its tail as she turned around a corner. As she rounded the turn she saw it, still dragging Becks and running fast. But at seeing him, O'Conners rage flew her into a frenzy, her legs seemed to fly as she slinked closer and closer to the devil. With out thinking she lunged, just as she got close enough, onto its back, causing it to throw Becks to the floor and roll to the ground with O'Conner still latched to it. The devil ended up on top, not as O'Conner hoped. She didn't really have a plan, she couldn't control herself as she jumped, the only thing she knew was that this thing was not going to survive.

The devil started to thrust its tail down at O'Conner but with their positioning she was 'safe' under its body. She had to bring up one of her legs to under its chest as it attempted to puncture her head wit its inner mouth. Remembering her training of how to deal with an attacker, human or freaky black devil, she brought up the same leg that was keeping it away from her and kicks its head, making it twist to one side. This was exactly what she wanted. She used her hands to grab the back of its long head while placing her foot as close the its mouth as possible, without getting hurt and she started to pull with her hands, while pushing with her foot. Gradually it started to twist so far that it looks unnatural, well…as unnatural as it could be. She was waiting for a particular sound, a cracking of its neck but it never came. _Does this thing even have a fucking neck? _A moment after she asked herself that a sound, that could only be luck herself screaming for O'Conner to prevail, rang through the air. Its neck buckled and its body went limp. Before it fell onto her she flipped it over.

O'Conners heart stopped when she looked to Becks. She half expected him to be face down, dead and lifeless but he was moving, HE WAS MOVING!

"ALLEN!" She screams out as she makes her way behind him, pulling him up to sit against her body. Her hands wrapped around his chest, the blood pooled as he lay there against her, flowing onto her arms and legs and she sat behind him. "NO, you're not dying, I won't let you!" Becks coughs up blood as he attempts to laugh.

"I don't have a choice Nala. Now get outa here, NOW!" Becks ordered but only got 'no' as a response. "We cough we promised each other that if anything should happen to one of us, cough ANYTING, that the other one would go on." He said softly. But still only got a 'no' back. "Nala…" He takes her hand that was rapped around his chest and brings it to his mouth, giving it one last kiss. "Get to the jumper and get out…for me…ple...please…" Becks squeezes her hand one more time, then his hand drops to his side and his head falls forward. The only thing O'Conner could do was scream, so she let out all she had. The sound echoed in the air, forever etched into the wind as her heart broke into a trillion pieces.

* * *

It took everything Dhm'Ni had to keep up with the Ooman, he was only slightly impressed. Somehow they were gaining ground on the Hard Meat. As they rounded the corner he found that they were right on its ass. He couldn't even comprehend why the female leaped on top on the Hard Meats back but she did and she brought it down. Dhm'Ni laughed to himself as he thought that the Yautja watching over his video feed from his mask would be shitting their loincloth as they watched from the Bridge. But when he watched her kill it, with her bare hands, Dhm'Ni nearly fell over. He froze as he stood on a building top just across from the fallen male after witnessing that. Its neck twisted like nothing, leaving the carcass motionless. Dhm'Ni couldn't even imagine what his face looked like at that moment. His mandibles were slack, eyes wide and head cocked a little to the left. _What the Pauk just happened…that's…just…wuh? _He couldn't catch any other words, they seemed to have decided to take a brake as his mind attempted to process what he just saw. He next thing he knew the female was over by the male, holding him to her. Dhm'Ni thought the way she was holding him was odd, conceivably they could be mates by the way she was acting towards him. But they wouldn't be mates for to much longer. Dhm'Ni changed his sights and saw that the injuries to he male were too severe and that nothing could save him now, it was too late. He saw that the female also had an injury as well, a broken rib that had punctured her right lung. _How could she have moved so fast with a wound like that? I could **just **keep up with her and she was injured! _Dhm'Ni was taken from his thoughts when the female screamed as he saw the males' heart stop. He had to wonder why she would be so distraught by his death. Wouldn't she just go and get another? Surly a female like this would attract many males, she was strong, agile and for Pauk sakes she took out a Hard Meat. But then again Sya did say that everything is different here, there females are nothing like theirs. They are not as strong like theirs, not as _dominant_ like theirs…not as _striking_ as theirs. Dhm'Ni slipped into a daydream. He could actually feel himself with a female. Just imagining her on his bed, just thinking about what he would do to the first female he got his claws on… Unconsciously Dhm'Ni lets out a tremendously loud purr as those delicious thoughts of mating leak into his mind.

* * *

O'Conner was content with staying by Allen. She wanted to be with him, no matter what stood in the way…like her life. All she wanted to do was stay here until she died. Whether those black things got her or the bomb she didn't care. Even though they promised each other a long time ago that if one died that other had to live on, she would never let him go. O'Conner held onto the lifeless body as tight as she could and started to slowly rock back in forth. She didn't care if she cried. She never did, she didn't think it was as weak to cry as some in the NWGA did. She was brought out of her spell when she heard something really weird, kind of like a kitten purring or something. Then the realization of what just happened dawned on her. She couldn't just stay here until death claims her. She had to live for Allen. She had to get out of here and survive for him. O'Conner gives him one last hug and a kiss on his head before she lets him go. Slowly she stood tall, starring down at the one person in this world she ever really loved. Then she heard it again, the same loud rumble. O'Conner walks into the middle of the road to hopefully catch the hot wind and smell something or someone, and she did. She could smell those scents again, no…just one. Just that all too familiar fresh rain and vanilla again. The way the wind carried it, she could tell it came from above and she looked up accordingly at the tops of the surrounding buildings. There was a familiar sight as well. On the top of the roof were heat wave lines, or so she thought. Now she realized that someone or something was following them sense they left the armory. _Its probably The Secret Service, they must be here watching those things and decided to watch us run like fucking mice through a maze. But why would they still be here when the island is going to be destroyed? Unless its not? Why else would thy stay here? Well fuck them, either way I need to get off this rock. _

"Alright I know your there!" She yells out. Suddenly the waves she thought were most likely a person ducked down beneath the roof ledge. She was right, there was someone here to watch over the devils. "I saw you, I've seen you sense we came out of the armory! I can smell you in the wind too you fucker! You've been following us sense the beginning and you haven't help us! How was it huh? Did you like seeing us being picked off one by one? HUH? WELL FUCK YOU!" With the same speed as she ran after the devil, she turned back following the same blood path back to the main road. She wasn't going to leave behind her pack, all she had left of Allen was in there.

* * *

Dhm'Nis' body gave way to an immense flinch when the female yells out that she can see him. Without thinking he ducks down behind the ledge but when she again said that she saw him move, he cursed himself for being so careless. _She couldn't have seen me? She couldn't know I was here? Could she? I shouldn't have moved, PAUK! _When Dhm'Ni heard 'fuck you' and then her footsteps he slowly raised his head to see her again, his clocked cranium lifting up, as slowly as he could, just above the top of the ledge. But she was gone, running back down the bloody path. With out a moment to loose Dhm'Ni started back towards her on the roof tops. He didn't want to loss her for fear of what Sya would do to him. The last Yautja to disobey an order from Sya was in the healers for at least a full cycle. Sya wasn't one to take kindly to disobedient pups, or unbloods or young bloods OR ANYONE for that matter. He wouldn't think twice about killing one to question him, or even injure them enough to cause them to become an ETA. No one but Lord Khupiee can really question him, the other Arbitrators would have to issue a challenge if they had a dilemma him. Dhm'Ni wasn't stupid enough to cause Sya to become enraged so he had to keep up with the female. But what did Sya want with her? Maybe he wants to study her? Dhm'Ni would not interfere with the Oomans death if a Hard Meat should cross her, he wouldn't protect her for Sya. He laughed to himself as he thought the he wouldn't protect a Hard Meat from her.

When they reached the spot where the male was taken, the female grabbed a small carrier bag and strapped it to herself then she raced down their original passageway they were traveling on. Dhm'Ni was again impressed at her speed. He could keep up with her with no trouble, it was just the jumping from top to top that was keeping him back. And royally pissing him off. It would be mush easier if he was on the ground. He could stay a little ways back so she would be able to see him again but close enough that he could still watch her. When he saw the chance he jumped of the roof onto the sandy ground. He hadn't gauged just how hard he jumped, when he hit the ground it caused a very loud thud and a small dust cloud to form by his feet. Then the female, that was about 15 meters ahead of him, stopped and turned on her heal to look back, Dhm'Ni ducked, AGAIN, behind some wooden crate and boxes._ Pauk I'm getting sloppy! _He felt stupid to hide from her, why should he? He could take her any day, she was an Ooman, no matter what she has shown today she is still nothing compared to his strength.

"**Alright you shit stain!" **The female yelled out. _Shit stain?_ Dhm'Ni thought that was absolutely hilarious, he was a little insulted, but he still thought it was funny. He held in a laugh but his shoulders still rose and fell as they would if he laughed out loud. He shook his head, making his ringed locks wobble. **"I know you're out there so show your self. Coming don't be so pathetic…"** She teased. Dhm'Ni stiffened at being called pathetic, it took everything Dhm'Ni had to not jump out and kill her for calling him that. He did however growl, so low that he hoped she didn't hear him. **"FINE! FUCK YOU!"** She said again, Dhm'Ni wondered why she kept saying that. He knew that 'fuck you' in Ooman meant 'Ell-osde' Pauk' to him. Before he let his rage overcome him, Dhm'Ni steadied his breathing and then continued following the female.

As Dhm'Ni ran behind the female, he noticed that just beyond the buildings to their left was the training ground, and the DropShip. He wondered if the some of the others on the ship were watching, by now the one monitoring his video had informed Ykas'e and were undoubtedly watching them run by.

* * *

"This is not possible!" Hisses one of the watchers of the video monitors. He and another yautja next to him were watching over the video feed from Dhm'Ni and Sya. When they split up, and Dhm'Ni followed one of the Oomans, the watcher didn't know what to make of it.

"What is not possible?" A shrill voice questioned. Ykas'e was basically in charge when Lord Khupiee was not on the Bridge. He may have held a little power but it got him nothing. He was a runt and an ETA. No female would want him as a mate and he was too small to be allowed to go no hunts. When he became Lord Khupiees servant so many seasons ago, his life changed for the better. If it weren't for Lord Khupiee, Ykas'e would have been dead by now, killed by some hormone driven pup or unblood that thought he had something to prove. He owed his life to Lord Khupiee and will serve him until his death. Which wont be to far off. Ironically Ykas'e was older the Lord Khupiee, by at least 70 seasons and his age had begun to show. It didn't affect his duties though, but when it did Lord Khupiee will have no other option but to kill him. But until that day Ykas'e will serve him as he always had. The watcher motioned to Ykas'e to come over and see. The Bridge room was oval in shape, the three tiers were set in the middle, and Lord Khupiees Leaders chair sat at the top while on either side was a small set of stars for the yautja to walk on. The watchers were on the lowest level on the three tiers, along side with the navigation. In the middle were the weapons and on top were the sensors. As he made his way down, Ykas'e saw a glimpse of what was on the watchers monitor. What he saw was an Ooman fighting a Hard Meat, bare handed and win. He was about to ask a question when the watcher said something first.

"Wait, you have to see this also." The watcher punched a few symbols and opened up to old footage of Dhm'Ni and Sya observing the Oomans. The clippings showed the Oomans actually killing Hard Meats, Ykas'e was stunned, for a lot of reasons.

"Why have you not brought this to my attention earlier?" He asks a little irritated.

"I did not think that the Oomans needed to be watched closely for their movements, but when I saw this…" The watcher goes back to the footage of an Ooman killing the Hard Meat. "I knew something wasn't right." Ykas'e went silent. He was thinking about whether or not to bother Lord Khupiee with this now or wait for the hunt to be over. But he decides on now. Something as rare as this was not a thing to hold back. No doubt Lord Khupiee will be angry that he interrupted the hunt, but he would be even angrier if he was given this information to late.

"Watcher, get a short clipping ready to be sent to Lord Khupiee. Include only the significant footage." The watcher began to assemble the correct data to be sent to Lord Khupiees mask for him to see. Just as Ykas'e was about to walk back to the top tier of the Bridge, he would NOT be sitting in Lord Khupiees chair however, only one with a death wish would sit there, he turned back to the watcher. "Is there any audio?"

"No sir. Neither Dhm'Ni or Sya had turned on their audio recorders." A hunters mask always recorded video, but it could record audio as well. However it was up to the hunter if it was recorded or not. The video recorder was not a choice to each hunter. It was up to the leader of the hunt, and in this case it was Lord Khupiee. He thought that the video would help the unbloods see just how to Kainde Amedha moved.

Ykas'e only had to wait for a few moments until the watcher was ready with the recording. He motioned to the communications group to COM-link Lord Khupiee. He would need to be delicate when he talks to him, if he is to forceful with the video Lord Khupiee will not watch it.

"YES?" Lord Khupiees voice came over the COM-link, sounding just tad irritated.

"Lord Khupiee, I think that there is something you need to see." Ykas'e says skillfully. Just enough power in it to show that he really needs to see it but not enough to seem as if he is forcing it.

"I do not have to time Ykas'e" He clicks bluntly.

"I know that at the moment you are hunting but sir, I think that you should watch this." Ykas'e says with a little more force.

"You have 5 seconds to tell my why I should see it."

"It is a short clipping from Dhm'Ni and Sya, showing Oomans killing Hard Meats."

"And that would be of importance because…" Lord Khupiee asks.

"Because in the video it shows an Ooman killing a Hard Meat, with its bare hands." Lord Khupiee fell silent.

"Show me." He finally says. Ykas'e nods to the watcher to send it to Lord Khupiee. A few minutes later, after he viewed the footage, Lord Khupiee spoke.

"And you say this came from Sya?"

"Most of the footage came from both Sya and Dhm'Ni. But the last part, of the Ooman killing the Hard Meat with its "

"Her." Lord Khupiee interrupts.

"Sir?"

"The Ooman that killed with its bare hands, it's a female." Lord Khupiee was well aware of Ooman females, and of the variation between the sexes of Oomans. That was why he was so flabbergasted by the video. Ykas'e was even more stunned than before. Even though he never went on hunts, he knew of the Oomans, he actually knew of all the pray that they hunted. It was an asset that he thought Lord Khupiee would like when he took a new servant, and it was his knowledge that made Ykas'e the front runner.

"Well, that footage came from Dhm'Ni alone." Lord Khupiee wondered for a moment if he should get Ykas'e to send to footage to the other hunters. Pakka had been wondering what he was talking to Ykas'e about and wanted to see the female killing the Hard Meat. So he orders the footage to be sent to the others, along with a message saying that he ordered it sent. If Ykas'e were to send footage with out order, some of the other hunters may get angry at him for disrupting the hunt.

"What of the Queen?" Lord Khupiee asks, changing the subject.

"They have decided to take her. She is quite large and could not leave the cavern on her own accord. The young bloods sent have helped M'Ho, Miy'Hota and Bakkub open the cavern wider and have captured the Queen. They are on there way back now." He answers.

"And the others?"

"Dh'Kn, Rathe and Inkle have taken all that travel on the outer rim and have also begun to return. How has your hunt been?" He asks.

"There are still some Hard Meats that roam. However if the Queen is making her way to the ship than it will definitely call for aid, Pakka and I will move towards the ship and along with the others wait there for the coming drones."

"Yes sir." With that Ykas'e ended the link.

* * *

"What was that nonsense?" Pakka asks after watching the video. It must be trickery. No Ooman could do a thing like that. They must have missed something that the female used to twist its head like that.

"Nonsense? Why must you think Oomans are incapable of ANYTHING Pakka? Perhaps Sya was right. Maybe they are more then they seem." Lord Khupiee chirps.

"Don't even think it Khupiee. One out of billions does not make the entire species worth anything else but pray. Just as one Bad Blood does not make our entire species murders and rapists." Pakka hit a cord that he shouldn't have, and regretted it deeply the moment it came from his mouth. Almost immediately, Lord Khupiee dropped his head in remembrance of his lifemate Ni'Atne. He missed her with all of his heart and every night he would sleep in there bed hoping beyond hope that one day he would wake to her golden eyes. But she was never there. When Lord Khupiee finally took other mates, he had an individual room made just for matting. He would never have another female in his bed. He would never disgrace her by having another share their bed. Pakka placed his hand in Lord Khupiees shoulder as a silent apology. Pakka also had a great love for Ni'Atne. She was his sisters when Lord Khupiee and she became lifemates. And he held the highest respect for her because for one thing he had to, but also because she could kick his and Lord Khupiees ass with out a sweat. The fights that those two had were legendary. They would fight together and then heal together. Ever sense that day in the gardens, where Ni'Atne was murdered, Lord Khupiee was never really the same. He never smiled the same way, he never laughed the same way. Sometimes, if you look hard enough, and at just the right time you can still see the same hurt in his eyes as on the day she was found.

"I must contact Sya." Lord Khupiee says suddenly. He presses a few buttons on his control panel and it links Sya.

"What can I do for you Khupiee?" Sya asks right out. He had been tracking the Ooman male, to see what he would do. The male had made his way to the southern tip of the compound and had begun to mess around with a flying machine.

"What is this I hear of an Ooman female killing a Hard Meat?" Lord Khupiee chirps.

"I was not there when she killed it Khupiee. I left Dhm'Ni to follow her." Sya had said that a little too roughly for Lord Khupiees liking. Sya was watching as the male had started the machine. He knew that the male would not go back for the female, so he would have to deal with him now. "Khupiee, I will have to get back to you I am in the middle of hunting an Ooman if you can belive that." Sya then terminated the COM and started after the male.

* * *

The General, after disserting O'Conner and Becks, ran to another Tank Garage and carefully opened it to find a small tank that he could use. In his hands he held seven PBs'. A few were the nails but the others he didn't recognize. He wasn't listening as O'Conner went through what they were. The small tank that he made his way into was a single person transport tank. He thought that lady luck would never smile down on him like she had today. He slid into the drivers' seat and started it up. He let out a giant sign of relief as it did, he was praying that it wasn't here for spare parts and had been taken apart. He punched into the auto-navigator that he wanted to get to the hospital. _This was going to be a smooth_ _ride,_ he thought. But as the tank pulled out of the garage it collide with something that made it jump up and down but a moment later it rested again. _Must have been a bump or something._ Little did he know that he was carrying a passenger. With his view screen the General checked all angles around the tank to see if maybe it was a devil but as it made its way around the back and side he saw nothing. To bad he didn't check on top or he would have seen a large figure that bent the air. The tank gained speed and soon it was up to 100 mph. In no time he was at the hospital. He made his way to the side and there was the jumper. It was basically a helicopter in design but they stopped using those about a decade ago. This jumper was large, it had a cockpit that could seat two, and a back that could seat six. For some strange reason it was open, the large doors that covered both sides were slid out, leaving the seating areas open. With a quick check before he left the tank, he opened it hatch, jumped out and ran towards the jumper. He made his way to the pilots' seat and started up the engine.

* * *

Sya watched the male start the machine and begin to close the doors. He would not allow him to go far. With his agility Sya gracefully ran towards and jumped into the back of jumper just as the male was closing the doors. His large body could barely fit into the cramped Ooman machine but somehow he fit. It was glad about where he was sitting. He was all the way in the back, sitting on something very cushy, while his legs were spread straight out into the floor. Suddenly the machine started to move, very fast. It kind of reminded Sya of a bytte, it to could fly and travel at immense speeds. The first movement the male did was go straight up, which made Sya stomach turn a little. He was never one for moving so fast, but somehow he kept his dinner down. A Yautja vomiting is NOT pretty sight. Sya saw that the male was getting agitated at something, he kept fiddling with some knobs and such that were by him.

"**Why the fuck isn't this thing going faster? Full capacity, what the fuck do you mean to full capacity! There's only me in here!" **The male then hit the buttons is frustration. _A little to heavy is it for you Ooman?_ Sya thought. He was, at best, 450 pounds of pure muscle. Maybe this machine can't hold so much weight? As the Ooman made another move with the machine, Sya observed that they were not heading to the female and that he was right in thinking the male would not go back for her. Now he was really mad. Sya wanted to kill this thing but he couldn't do it up here. He had to get it back on the ground. It would be stupid to kill the Ooman that was flying, he would end up dead too. Noiselessly Sya took out a small spear from his leg, moved up closer to the male and slide up right behind him.

"Leaving the female are we?" He says in their tongue. The male whipped around just as Sya brought up his small spear to his neck. "Don't go crazy now Ooman. I wouldn't want you to crash this thing before I have my fun." The male didn't know what to do, he was just staring at the ripple effect the air had. Sya had purposely left his clock on, he would until they landed. "Land now Ooman." Sya ordered. With a nod the male turned back to look out the front window, still with the spear at his throat. They landed hard on top of a large building with a thump. "OUT!" Sya ordered. Complying, the male opened the large doors and slid out. Sya switched the spear to his other hand so that the male would not try and run. "Your reputation as an Ooman precedes you." Sya says as he uncloaks.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" The Ooman asks.

"I am your judge, your jury and your executioner Ooman. You are charged with abandoning a female. And so you will die." Sya says harshly. He wanted to tell the male right out that he was going to die.

"WHAT…WHAT FEMALE? YOU MEAN O'CONNER? SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF MAN! I WAS… I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GE GET HER…" He says.

"Liar. The female is there." Say points towards where he left Dhm'Ni to follow the female. He hoped the Dhm'Ni didn't do something stupid like leave her, or take her skull. If he did either Sya would kill him for disobeying a direct order. Khupiees son or not! "And you were heading the opposite direction. Isn't that right Ooman?" The male didn't move. He just stared right into Sya mask. "I will give you one chance, Ooman. To take you own life, to keep what honor you have left." With that Sya turned the spear in his hand over and offered it to the male hilt first. In a fast move the Ooman took the spear, but he didn't use it on himself.

"THAT WAS A VERY STUPID THING TO DO!" The male yelled out.

"Oh was it?" Sya teases. He knew that male you do something like this. They didn't have the honor to take there own life. The Ooman lunged at Sya with the spear, but Sya countered with this arm. He grabbed the Oomans hand that did not have the spear, twisted it behind his back, and then grabbed the other one. "This is you punishment you filthy Ooman." Sya bends down and whispers into his ear. "You pathetic males have no honor, you abandon a female like she is nothing. You rape, you disrespect, and you damage them beyond repair and for what? To reassure yourselves that you are better then them? They are life givers, the ones to bring others into the world and yet you still defile them. You abandon them. So your punishment is this. With you own hand," Sya takes the males hand that held the spear and brought it to his neck. "You will take your life. And in your last breath," Slowly Sya pushes the Oomans hand, causing the spear to enter his neck. "You will know that you died because of you actions or should I say inactions towards a female." Sya leisurely carries the males hand across his own neck. The blood drained from his open wound, his tendons exposed to the hot air. All that came from him was a gurgling sound as the spear punctured his esophagus, his larynx and his trachea. Say rumbled as he watched the male struggle, the gratification he received when taking the life of a male who had done a female wrong was like nothing he has even felt. That was one major reason why he became an Arbitrator. The body of the Ooman fell limp and Sya just let it fall to the floor. He looked down to his kill. Blood poured out of its neck into the roof top, making a large pool of red and Sya loved it.

Then he remembered that earlier he had cut off Lord Khupiee and he was going to be mad! With a little hesitation Sya brought up his arm and contacted Lord Khupiee.

"Are you done what ever game you are playing with us Sya because it is getting very tiresome!" Khupiee clicks a little teasingly. Lord Khupiee didn't believe that Sya was hunting an Ooman, he thought he was just kidding around but when he actually cut off the COM-link Lord Khupiee grew suspicious. Perhaps he is hunting an Ooman. Maybe something in him finally snapped back to reality and he hunted one that he thought to be worthy.

"I play no games Khupiee, just handing out a little justice to a deserving Ooman male." Sya clicks. Hiding just enough information from Lord Khupiee.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" He questions.

"Perhaps another time Khupiee, what was that you contacted me with before?" Sya changes the subject quickly. Lord Khupiee thrills at Sya, he always thought it was funny how skilled he was a changing the subject of a conversation. Once, Sya actually stopped a clan war by switching the conversation from hunting rights to females. It was a beautiful triumph, steering away from war was even better when females are brought into it.

"Did you watch the video Ykas'e sent? Or where you to busy?" He teases.

"Video?" Then Sya noticed that his control panel had been beeping, he just never noticed before. "One moment." He says before activating the video. What he saw was unbelievable! The female actually killing a Hard Meat with her hands! Sya could only laugh as he watched it.

"What is so funny Sya? And why did you send Dhm'Ni to follow her?" Lord Khupiee asks. He really wanted to know why his son was following a pathetic, well…ok this one is not so pathetic, female when there are still a few Hard Meats around.

"It was his proposal Khupiee. He ingeniously thought that the Hard Meats would be attracted to the Oomans, and that then when they were over taken by them, we would then take them all out. But as you can see we haven't needed to get involved yet. Amazing isn't she?" Sya asks slyly. Lord Khupiee only grunts. True what she had done was an amazing thing and it was unbelievable that the Ooman survived so long but what does Sya care? He couldn't possible want to take the Ooman female as a pet or servant? Taking an Ooman as either became outlawed almost a millennia ago. And he is not allowed to take her to experiment on her. It was both illegal to do so and Sya morals would never allow him to do such a thing.

"What of it Sya?" lord Khupiee asks.

"Oh…nothing." Sya clicks sarcastically.

"SYA!" Lord Khupiee barks.

"I would just hate to see her fall by the hands of a Hard Meat. Or by _ours_." Sya adds quickly. Lord Khupiee knew what he was asking. Sya didn't want her to be hunted, at least not today. After a moment of silence Lord Khupiee finally gave in.

"Fine." Lord Khupiee barks. Sya smiled big when he heard him. Maybe the female will survive this ordeal. And maybe he could comeback one day and find her to watch. His heart began to race at just thinking about getting back to his studies. It had been ages sense his last voyage to an Ooman world. Maybe lord Khupiee would even allow him to stay here, with small ship of course, and stay to watch the female. And then a horrible thought dawned on him. By now this video made its way through the ship and all those on it will probably be begging to hunt her. Maybe he should stay to protect her? Either way he would have to ask Lord Khupiee when the hunt and the celebration was done.

"What of the others?" Sya asks. Again covertly changing the subject.

"The others are finished with there tasks. They have decided to bring in the Queen. And because she will most likely call for her remaining drones, we will meet the other groups back at the DropShip and wait for her drones to come to us." Sya agreed with the plan but then he thought of Dhm'Ni.

"Should you tell Dhm'Ni or should I? I am heading back to him now." Sya chirps.

"If you are heading to him, you may. But leave the Ooman be. If she finds we are here we will have to kill her Sya, so don't be stupid." Lord Khupiee warns him.

"Me? Stupid? Even the thought of me being stupid! HA!" Sya says sarcastically while making his way down the building he killed the male on.

"I am assuming that you understand Sya?" Lord Khupiee asks and gets a grunt as an answer. "Good. Then I shall see you and Dhm'Ni at the DropShip." Lord Khupiee ends the link. Perhaps Lord Khupiee won't like Sya stay now. He didn't seem too pleased when he told him to stay away from the female. But Sya didn't need to be warned of that, he knows how to hide among the Oomans so that he is not seen. When Sya finally reached the ground from the high building he searches from Dhm'Ni near where he left him but he was not there anymore. Franticly Sya searched for him, he couldn't even fathom how Lord Khupiee would react if his youngest, and lets just say favored, son died here. But then there he was, running behind the still alive female. Sya was relieved that she was still alive and of course Dhm'Ni. With a deep breath Sya started towards the running Yautja and Ooman.

* * *

O'Conner set a pace that she had never seen before. She had already passed the training ground with out meeting anymore devils and was really close to the hospital. Her breath was starting to become labored and her muscles had begun to pulse with pain but she pushed past it. She only had thirty three minutes to get out of here, plenty of time by her count. After she looked to her watch she finally realized that in all of ten minuets her entire life fell into shambles. She lost her men, her friends, the love of her life and here she was…running away when she have stayed with Allen._ NO!_ She can't think like that! She needs to get out for Allen, it was his last wish. And so she would run for him. If it were even possible she picked up speed, her legs still burned, yelling at her to slow down but she wouldn't. Her French braded hair flew behind her like a dark strawberry-blond vail. With every step she took her pack jumped with her, flying up then crashing down on her back. She takes a deep breath in and holds it in, she can hear her foot steps as they hit the gravel, but she can heard someone else's too. They were heavy and hard, they didn't even sound like persons foot steps they were so off. But then again this was probably Secret Service, they weren't built like normal people, they were either gigantic or tiny depending on there profession. A long time ago they came to O'Conner and offered her a job, but it was something that she would never be, a sniper. Her shot was as good as any other, maybe even better but that didn't mean that she should go around taking lives like the rest of them did. In mid thought she saw the hospital. There it was…right there! Now she can get out of here and go home! As she made her way past the front of the hospital to go around to the jumper pad, she still, somewhere deep inside, wished that she could stay and die with Allen. But she promised. She always kept her promises. Skidding into a stop in front of the jumper pad O'Conner couldn't believe what she saw…or didn't see. She fell to her knees as it sunk in. There in front of her was an empty jumper pad.

* * *

Authors Note: If you were wondering, **Nonentity **means something that is not there, or something that does not exist.

Current Pronunciations. (Past are on chapters 3 & 4)

Ni'Atne **Ni-At-Knee **

**Okay**…let me get this out of the way now! I know that in the movies and book that the Predator has infrared vision _without_ its mask on, however I thoroughly disagree with that. As I said before I have brought it elements from the movies and all, but that is one that I have NOT brought in and here is my reasoning, but before I say, I would like to ask that those who disagree with me can send me a **PRIVATE** message with their argument, I love a good debate. Okay…because we only have this world to go on, and because life itself depends on the delicate balance of sun light and the elements like oxygen and hydrogen etc, I have 'decided' that the Predator vision is much like ours. If they did in fact have infrared vision than that would make us speculate that their world has either little or no sun light. It has been proven that creatures that live with out sun light either evolves to have no eyes and their other senses like hearing and smelling are much better, or they develop over sensitive eyes. Now, conceivably they could evolve into seeing infrared, but that has yet to be proven. And IF the Predator world did have little or no sun light then that would mean that there planet is either an extreme distance away from a sun or has some type of blockage, like a thick cloud that doesn't allow sunlight through, BUT they are prone to cold, they prefer a hotter climate which would mean that they live in a hotter world. See where I'm going? The farther the sun the colder, if the sun light and heat is blocked by a thick cloud it would also block heat. And so there is my reasoning! TADA!

ANYWAYS! A special thanks to dancin flare! 


	7. Hello Gorgeous

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Hello Gorgeous **

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

She couldn't believe it, how could he do it? How could the General have done this? He left her here to die. She's dead…no mater what she does. Whether by those devils things or the bomb she is doomed. She couldn't help but get frustrated, but she was hurt more than anything. She wasn't sure if it was from being left behind by the General, or that she wasn't going fulfill a promise to Allen. She was on the verge of exploding, she couldn't hold it in anymore. As she sat on the sandy ground, the rock and stone digging into her knees, she starts to punch the earth with her fists. Shrieking and shouting at the ground as if it was its fault that she is here, as if it could have done something to save her. She just kept hitting it with all she had, even after her knuckles started to bleed. The ground had begun to form into little balls of blood sand, making odd little orbs of red. She just kept punching, bringing her fists down over and over. Soon though her anger was gone and now she was filled with sadness and fear. She didn't want to wait here to die all by herself. She should have stayed with Allen after all. Her death would be comforting right now, she had tried she really did. She gave her all to get of the island but she can't, she just can't. She hoped that in the next life, if there was one, that she would meet Allen. Maybe he was already waiting for her? Or what if he wasn't? Even now she felt like she couldn't breathe with out him, like her breathes were only for him, like her hands were only for him and would never touch another living soul, her lips to never kiss another, her heart to never find all of those trillion pieces it broke into and become whole again. Because she had been broken. She couldn't do it anymore, not without him. She had to be at his side when her world finally crumbled. She had to hold him as the bomb fell on them, she just had to. Taking a deep breath she stood, turned back towards to main road and began to sprint. She had every intention of running back to Allen just as the weapon fell, her objective was to let nothing get in her way to get back to him…or so she thought until she slammed into something solid, hitting her head hard on something metal and falling to her ass with a loud thump. Instinctively she brought up her hand to her head but immediately regretted it as it hit the exact spot of where her head contacted with something metal.

"DAMN IT!" She yells out. Gently she pokes the dent on her forehead. "Its not as bad as a hangover but shit…owe!" _What the hell did I hit? _Then she remembers that someone was following her and that she probably collided with them as they made their way to her. It was definitely a built person because she didn't feel it move as she slammed right into it.

Dhm'Ni didn't know what to do when the female crashed into him, he shouldn't have been so close but he didn't know she had stopped as she made her way around the corner. Even though she hit him with her entire body he didn't budge, not even when her head meet his chest plate he didn't move. Although his face did flinch at the thought of her pain, he couldn't even image at what her head must feel like right now. And when she fell to her ass he thought that it was just getting worse for her. When she said that her head didn't hurt as bad as a hangover Dhm'Ni just had to laugh as memories of his own C'ntlip enforced hangovers came flooding in.

She heard it again! The same sound and this time it was right in front of her, to close for comfort. O'Conner rolled back by bringing her legs up and over, causing her to roll backwards on her head. As she rolled out she grabbed the seven inch long dagger from her right boot and brought it up with her as she stood into a defensive position. There in front of her were those same wave lines that broke up the air. The Secret Service must have some new kind of camouflage she guesses.

"Alright mister! There's no more hiding now! I see your sorry ass. Show yourself you pathetic fuck!" She yells out at the unknown form. She didn't care if she angered someone anymore, like it made a difference. But Dhm'Ni felt other wise. He had had enough of this Oomans insults, he had killed Yautja for half of what she has said to him. So he was delighted when she brought out a weapon, now he could really work his magic. Dhm'Ni fell into a fighting stance, knees bent, head down and arms out, ready for anything. But he was actually caught off guard by the female as she lunged at him.

O'Conner saw it go into an offensive position and she took this as an advantage. She jumped at the relatively see-through form and collided with it head on. With her combined weight and power in her move, Dhm'Ni was down. He couldn't understand it but he was. She landed on his chest but not a moment later he backhanded her right in the face causing her to fly back towards a building. O'Conner couldn't feel her face as it hit right on the side of her head. It was like her pain receptors knew what was coming and made it numb so that she wouldn't fall just by the pain. As she hit the ground she began to tumble but soon she caught herself, landing on all floors. Then the pain came, her cheek had begun to burn from the blow, it stung like she had just been bitch slapped by a horse, hoof and all. She didn't have a lot of time to think of the pain and when she was kicked right in the gut. Dhm'Ni thought it amusing how she flew through the air by one simple kick, she hit the side of the near building, yelping in pain as she fell to the ground. O'Conner couldn't catch her breath, it was knocked out of her by the blow but because she couldn't breath, she could hear as the thing made its way to her. She knew it would kick again, by experience she knew how most people fought, and she as right. She saw a giant outline of a foot coming towards her and she caught it with her hands. Dhm'Ni couldn't believe it, not only did she catch his foot but now she was digging her nails into the exposed part of his leg. He had to roar in pain as she burrowed her nails deeper and deeper until he bled. The Ooman actually made him bleed. Suddenly she pulled on his leg causing him to fall onto his back. O'Conner didn't notice the blood on her hands, she just crawled on top of the thing and began to punch it, delivering specific blows to its chest and arms. Dhm'Ni didn't know what she was doing, she wasn't striking him in the right areas that would harm him. He popped his body making her roll off.

O'Conner needed her dagger to finish what she started. She jumped back as she landed from being pushed off its body. She searched for the dagger and found it as it reflected the hot sun in its blade. She dove for it just as she saw the figure get up. As she grabbed it from the ground, she rubbed some of the blood that was on her hands, some hers, some not, and wiped a big blob on the back hilt of the dagger. Before Dhm'Ni could make another move after getting up, she threw a knife at his head. He couldn't get out of the way in time as she flung it at him. However, the blade never it him, it was the butt of the knife. _She miscalculated? She didn't get the spin right and the butt hit me instead of the blade…stupid Ooman._

O'Conner never miscalculated. Her dagger hit right where it was meant, smack dab in the centre of the head. Her eyes caught the sight of green just as she threw it, she looked at her hands. _What in the blue hell?_ She asked herself. All over her hand was a green, thick liquid. It was actually florescent green to be true. It was in her nails and all over her fingers. She had dug her nail into its leg, but…it's not blood…is it? She rubbed the gewy stuff between her fingers and marveled at its texture. It was thicker than blood, at least her blood. But what the hell did this come from? She looked back up as she herd her dagger hit metal and she smiled big. Right in the middle of its head was the spot of blood that she placed on the hilt. She needed to see just where this thing was so she decided that she needed to mark it and the only thing she had was her blood. All over its body were dots of blood made by her punches. Strategically placed around it body so she could see exactly where it was, but she never got its head in time.

"I can see you perfectly now. I can see where you go, I can see you move. You might as well take off the camouflage. There's no point in hiding any longer don't you think?" Dhm'Ni didn't know what the hell she was talking about until he looked down to his body. There all over him were splotches of her blood. They were all the way down his arms and legs, some even on his chest. _Clever little Ooman…The knife!_ Dhm'Ni quickly brought his hand up to where it hit him and he felt even more blood in his head. He looked at his hand and saw that it was a mix of his blood and hers. She was smarter then he thought.

O'Conner never noticed just how tall this thing was until she marked it. It must be least eight and a half feet tall. Before she wasn't the least bit intimidated but now she was. How could someone get that large? Were the Secret Service guys using the enhancement but had made a few changes? They could easily change the DNA of the new sequencing to make them into giants, but this big? Dhm'Ni didn't like how she was staring at him, he was already mad that she marked him with blood and could tell where he was. He didn't want to decloak, not yet anyways. He growled as loud as he could expecting her to flinch and she did. It scared her to death when she herd it growl at her, seriously it fucking growled! She cringed at the sound, and it was real stupid of her to do so. Dhm'Ni, at seeing her recoil, shot towards her. With one hand he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her high into the air. O'Conner struggled in his grasp but to no avail. She could feel its strong hand getting tighter and tighter as the seconds drifted slowly. She couldn't just let it kill her like this! She brought up her legs and planted them against its chest and pushed. But all it seamed to do was make its hold even firmer. Then she got an idea, with one foot she started to kick its face. She was so happy that she marked it in time because she knew exactly where it was. With everything she had she punted it right in the kisser. It took four hits but he dropped her to the ground. She fell back to her ass as she desperately tired to breathe again.

Dhm'Ni couldn't hold onto her any longer. Her hits her just too hard and his mask had actually begun to short out! The image from his mask had begun to blink as her kicks hit him again and again. Not only that but he could hear his clock starting to crackle. _How could an Ooman cause such damage? First my mask now my cloak? _He had to take a few steps back from the blows and to get a little distance when his cloak would finally give out. He actually had to shake his head, he was dizzy. He had become lightheaded and a little wobbly, he couldn't understand it! He was relieved when his mask came back online and showed that the female was still a little ways away.

O'Conners' breathes weren't as labored as before, she could now inhale with out it hurting to much. Her broken rib still plagued her but she couldn't think too much of it. She watched and listened as the camouflage started to frizzle; the sound reminded her of when you crumple up plastic wrap. She jumped back up as the now braking form started to back away. White light danced as its body started to appear. _Oh god! What the fuck… _When the light had finally stopped dancing she could see it. She couldn't hold in a gasp as she looked at this thing standing in front of her. Dhm'Ni knew she could see him when she covered her mouth with her hands. He was exposed, now he had to kill her no mater what. But he didn't want to…but why? Her skills were outstanding, yes, but she is an Ooman, he can't allow knowledge of his species to be brought out. Dhm'Ni switched his sights but without warning that to blinked out, leaving him with only his normal vision.

For a moment the two just stared at the other. O'Conner was frozen, she didn't know what to think, she didn't even know HOW to think at that point. This thing was over eight feet, but that didn't really scare her any more. Its body was covered in a metal armor that she had never seen before. It was a strange gray, black color and it covered most of its body. It was the mask that really sent chills up her spine. It too was a gray black color, and had two pitch black eye pieces but its shape… It told O'Conner that its head was huge. The forehead of the thing was long, from what she could tell. The mask was emotionless, just metal. It made her feel like this thing was death himself coming to take her. As if it staring at her was him judging her, measuring her up to see if he should take her life now, or wait for the fireworks of the bomb. She could see scratches and marks all over the mask and the rest of its armor. Then she looked as to what was under the metal. It was covered by a thick mesh but she could see that its skin was a strange shade of light green, but on the side of its legs, which were moderately exposed, was a deeper shade of green…almost a forest green and in that were speckles of black. It hands were giant, and its feet, they were all massive! But they also all had claws on them that were at least two inches long and looked sharp as hell. When it moved slightly, she noticed black tresses coming out from the back of its mask. They were long, almost touching its waist and they had little gray black rings all over them.

Dhm'Ni really didn't like her looking over him, undoubtedly she has never seen a Yautja before but this was just disconcerting. Even as he looked at her in his normal sight she looked impressive. She was tall for an Ooman, maybe even six foot five, and all over her was blood. Top to bottom and now she had his to add to her collection. Dhm'Ni stared right into her face, her hands were covering her mouth but he could still see her eyes. A Yautja always looked into the eyes of an opponent. The strange shade of blue was too familiar. They remained him of his mother, she had the same tint of blue in her eyes, but it didn't cover her entire eye, it just rimed it as it does him. The horrid memory of the gardens leached into his mind. He was there that day, the day his mother was killed but he was too young to do a thing. Even Det-Onda'Ni was there but he couldn't help either. He shook his head to push the memory out and snapped back to the shaking Ooman. She was really afraid of him wasn't she? Shame, Dhm'Ni thought that maybe she would be a good kill, and that he would take her skull but she was just standing there. And he just kept watching. Her hair, a color that he had never seen before, blow across her face. She was still standing, unmoving and Dhm'Ni was getting restless. He wasn't just going to stand here all day and watch! Swiftly he ran at her, catching her off guard and hitting her right in the jaw. O'Conner didn't expect it to move so fast. How could something so large be so nimble? But she guesses that's the same as asking how a jaguar carries an entire antelope up a tree, they just do with strength a power.

As she flew from the hit O'Conner formed a plan. She would have to hit it in the best spots to bring it down. Killing it was not an option. She couldn't possibly deliver enough damage to do that so she would have to settle to incapacitate it. The moment she landed she was up on her feet, running towards to side of the hospital. And just as she hoped it ran after her. She wasn't headed for the door, or a window, just for the wall. When she reached the side she ran up as far as she could go then jumped off with her feet. Dhm'Ni didn't know what to think as she jumped over him and landed right behind him. He didn't have time to turn around before O'Conner took out one knife she had in her pant leg and thrust it into its back. Dhm'Ni howled in pain, she got him right in the lower back, perfectly aimed to hit the muscle, making it hard for him to move. _She's too smart_. Dhm'Ni whipped around with his arm but missed as she ducked. He took up his leg and hit her right in the chest. O'Conner was down on the ground again, it was an all too familiar place in this fight and she didn't like it that way. She heaved her legs up to she chest then kicked out, lifting her body from the ground but as she did so she leaned a little to forward and hit that thing, AGAIN! But this time she didn't fall back.

"Fuck! Do you intend on killing me by smashing my head in by your armor? SHIT!" She yells sat it. Her head had begin to throb again, she hit it right in the same spot as before and now it hurt even more. Dhm'Ni couldn't help but laugh at her. _My Gods! How many times has she hit me with her head today? Twice?_ Maybe he was going to kill her by smashing her head in. But then her skull would be too damaged to put on his wall, so he would from now on be a little careful. But that doesn't mean he can't kill a different way. Dhm'Ni punched her in her rib cage, right where she was broken and she screamed so loud that it actually hurt Dhm'Nis' ears. He reared back from the sound and O'Conner used it. She leaped up onto him again making them both fall. She didn't expect him to but Dhm'Ni was off balance. They fell to the ground hard, Dhm'Ni hit his head against the rocky floor and almost lost his breath but was glad he didn't. She was on top of him again, how can she force him down like that? How does she have so much power? Dhm'Ni really didn't care. He changed the positioning until he was on top, pinning her down by his weight. He brought up his hand to her broken rib and pushed in with his thumb. She screamed that same ear-perching scream, Dhm'Ni couldn't take that for much longer.

As she screamed from the pain she took in a deep breathe and she immediately froze from the stench, the stench of hell. Her face changed from cringing from the pain, to showing her fear. And Dhm'Ni knew that face, he had seen it as he watched her. A Hard Meat was near and she could somehow tell. Dhm'Ni took back his hand from her rib just as he herd it, a shirking of a hard Meat. Together they both look past the jumper pad, all they way to the far building and there it was, coming out of the alley. Dhm'Ni was about to get up when O'Conner took hold of his mask.

"Look, I know these things. It's either me fighting you and fighting it OR me _and_ you fighting it." Dhm'Ni knew what she was proposing. He looked back to the Herd Meat and he noticed that it actually wasn't a drone. It was a warrior. What was a warrior doing away from the Queen? By now they had killed the Queen and all around her, but now he couldn't even COM-link someone to ask. This was larger then the drone, much larger and it was headed this way. He looked back to her, then back to it. "We don't have a lot of fucking time, make up your mind man!" She tells him. Dhm'Ni growls menacingly and lowered his head to her, making it so his mask was only inches away from her face. His pitch black locks fell off his back, making a vail of darkness around O'Conners head. But she wasn't afraid, she just stared bloody murder into his eyes. Then he nodded. He stood up, followed by O'Conner. She had already formed a plan in her mind as this guy took his sweet ass time deciding on what to do.

"Okay, we need to hit this thing on more then one side." She begins. Dhm'Ni looks down at her. Like he would allow this Ooman to decide what to do. He was about to say 'no' to her, he did know how to say a few things, like his name and yes and no and a few other things too. But that was it. "I want you to throw me just as the devil gets close, so that I end up on the farther side while you on the closer. Hit it on both sides." Dhm'Ni couldn't disagree with that. It was a good plan and he would like to throw her, he would like to throw her against a wall but he agreed to fight with her. The devil started for them, it was a far ways away but it was big, and made its way to them in no time. "Put you hands together, like this…" O'Conner shows Dhm'Ni how to make a basket from his hands, weaving his fingers together. She positions him so that he was facing the Hard Meat while her back was to it. Dhm'Ni couldn't help but feel a little taken a back as she moved him around, showing him how to place his hands, he felt stupid. But when she placed a foot into his hands he understood. He would bring up his hands with her foot in them and that would lift her up into the air, tossing her up and over he Hard Meat. O'Conner looked back as the devil made its way closer and closer, she would have to wait for perfect moment to tell him to lift. If it was too soon she would land on it, to late and it would get to her 'associate' before she could throw her weapons at it.

"NOW!" She yells. The devil got to the point she wanted it at and yelled at Dhm'Ni. But he hesitated, "NOW!" She shouts again. Dhm'Ni ripped up his arms, heaving her into the air. She flew gracefully over the devil, twisting and turning her body so when she landed she would land on her feet. But he did it too late, the hard meat got to close and now Dhm'Ni had to deal with it as it ran at him. He wasn't ready, the Hard Meat already had its inner mouth out, ready to puncture his head. Dhm'Ni tried to defend himself by brining up a shuriken, he opened it and flung it at the Hard Meat but it was too late, it just missed its head. He and the hard meat smashed together, but somehow its head wasn't right. It was raised into the air, not like it was before. Even though its head couldn't catch him, its tail did. The tail rammed itself into the Dhm'Ni left arm, it didn't cause too much damage, it only grazed his forearm. Strange for a warrior, usually it had amazing stamina and never missed. What was going on? Dhm'Nis' gash on his arm began to blaze from the impact. He and the Hard Meat had fallen back towards heo building behind him, making Dhm'Ni slam into a wall. His head hit so hard that his vision started to blur, his head throbbed in pain and his body started to lose its strength. He was losing conscience, he thought that this was his time to die…Then he heard the strangest thing… and that was the last thing he remembers.

O'Conner saw the devil dart forward as she landed, she couldn't allow it to kill her…friend? No. He tried to kill her, they only have a momentary alliance. The second she killed the devil she was going after him. She had already taken out some knives from her pants and the second she got her aim right she threw them at the fleeting head on the devil. She hit spot on, they entered the back of its long head and the devil screeched in pain, lifting its head up into the air. Then O'Conner saw something coming at her, it was like a round blade or something. She had an idea to catch it but she would not be using her hands. She took out her last knife and welded it in her left hand, just as it was about to pass her she whipped around, stabbing the round blades with her own knife. But before she got it to drop, it had hit her right arm, just at her shoulder and made a small gash. It was only about a centimeter deep, it didn't hurt too much, but either way she knew that the pain was a good sign. She had hit the round blades perfectly with her own and it fell to the earth. Quickly she picked it up and took a single moment to look at it. It was indeed round, but it had six long curved blades coming out of it. There was a place to put your hands so it didn't cut you, and even little, well…not so little, hole for fingers. They were huge to her but not to Dhm'Ni. She looked back to the devil and saw that it had rammed her companion into the hospital wall. She saw the he had started to drop so she needed to do something. So she did.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" She says thunderously in that odd tone one would use in actually calling a cat, along with a wonderful 'come here' whistle. It worked perfectly. The devil turned to her with its giant head. She did notice that it was different from the others but she didn't give it to much thought, she needed to kill it. The devil turned it giant body to her and jolted forwards. O'Conner took up the round blades, aimed as she would if she were throwing a boomerang, and hurled it. It was surprisingly light as to what it looked like, and even better in the air then she expected. It flew in the air like a hot knife through butter, cutting its own path way through the sky. The devil didn't know what hit it. The round blade cut like it like it was nothing. It shaved the top off its head, showing just what it had to offer underneath its black skin. The round blade went right through it and ended up in the wall of the hospital while the devil fell lifeless to the ground. O'Conner had to scream out in triumph. She raised her hands into the air and screamed in victory! When she was finally out of breath she looked to her original opponent and found him motionless.

"Oh shit!" She ran around the devil and it's pooling acid blood. She noted that her nose didn't hurt as it did before and gave herself an inward slap on the back for not being so weak. As she made it to the fallen form she wondered if it was dead. It was half leaned against the wall, limp and motionless. She needed to know if it was dead, if it was then she would leave it and feel a little swindled out of killing it herself. But if it was…she have to find away to wake it up. She bent down next to it and moved some of its black tresses out of the way of its neck. She took her index and middle finger and placed it to where she though she could feel a pulse. And there it was indeed, it was hard but consistent. She sighed out of relief but then she saw its arm. A lengthy scratch, it was about 5 inches long and it was in his left arm but it wasn't too deep. However it needed stitches. Along with her self but what was the point for her to get stitches? Luckily she was near the hospital. It was a small one, and she knew it by the blue prints. She knew that just inside the doors were rooms with all the things she would need to sew this thing back together. She wondered to herself why she was doing this. Why would she help this guy? Why should she? It was following her sense she and the men left the armory and didn't help as they were picked off by the devils. So why the hell should she help? Why…well…because she knew she should. She wasn't someone to just leave an injured…individual. Was thing even a person…or even human? She didn't have anymore time to think about it. She gabs it by its feet and pulls to make its upped body come away from the wall, and once it was far enough she moved to its head. She lifted it by its arms and started to drag it towards to doors of the hospital.

Normally the doors would have opened by themselves, but there was no power so she had to push with her back to get open. Inside it was basically a long hallway with rooms. Nothing more nothing less. If you were severely injured then they would transport you to a different island but what she needed to do she could do in one of the rooms. She drags it into the closest space and leaves him on the floor. She wasn't going to try and lift it onto the metal table. She could barely drag its body. It must was 300 maybe 350 pounds. The room was just a giant square, it had cupboards and shelves holding the medical stuff and one large metal table for a person to lay on. She rummages through the drawers and finds what she needs, a rounded stitching needle, some stitching threads and wet gauze to clean the wound. She felt stupid as she sat next to the cut arm and began to clean it. _What the fuck am I doing? Cleaning and bandaging my challenger, the same guy who tried to kill me. Aren't I the smarted cookie? God this is gross. Its blood is so weird. I'm just lucky that the needle can actually go through its skin. _O'Conner took a second to marvel at its texture. It wasn't rough at all, it might look it but it's smooth and even soft, but still tough. She takes his hand and starts to inspect it. She must have looked like child, just staring at something so similar to hers but still nothing like hers. Her size compared to its didn't help either. She felt dwarfed by its mass as it lay there on the floor. She fingers the mesh that it wore under its armor and found it to actually be a twisted bunch of wires. Its metal armor was nothing like she had ever seen. There were so many marks on it that it would take years to look at them all. Then she noticed, with a small laugh, marks on its right arm and shoulder armor that were from her PB's nails. Her gaze turned to his mask. She never had a good look at it before. She noted so many scratches and scuff marks but right in the middle of its forehead, just above its eyes was a strange marking. It was of two upside-down triangles that were two inches long and had a curve to left. She reaches up and touches them with two fingers, tracing them from top to bottom. She suddenly had an urge and a want to see his...wait…_his? Is this thing male?_ _Cause if this thing is a chick then that would just be wrong. Well, it doesn't have breasts, which would mean that's either it's a male or not a mammal. Only mammals had mammary glands. Fuck it! It doesn't matter…_

As she was looking at its mask, she noticed that there were tubes and cords attached to it. Maybe for breathing, or a power cord? She didn't want to mess with them just incase she killed it by accident. When she saw it start to move, she went back to stitching him up. She wanted to get it done before he woke. When finally knotted it, she gave the wound a swift smack, hoping to get him to wake from the pain. It worked. He jolted up with a roar.

Dhm'Ni didn't have a clue as to where he was, or how he got there. But as he looked around he saw medical equipment and he panicked. He stood up and thanked the Gods that he wasn't strapped down…or dead. He heard rustling from his left and turned to see the Ooman. She had a needle in her hands…that was enough for him, he jumped towards her but she stepped out of the way. She made her way to a shelf and took out a sharp knife looking thing. O'Conner didn't want to hurt him anymore then he was, come on she just sewed him up, she didn't want to make more for her to stitch. But when he again lunged at her, she jumped up onto metal table and swiped the scalpel at his head. It caught one of his black locks, cutting it right off from his shoulder down. Dhm'Ni didn't notice, he was intent on bringing the female down. But as he turned to her she jumped on him feet first. He wasn't that surprised as he fell back into the floor, he was surprised when she brought the sharp blade to his neck.

"ENOUGH!" O'Conner yells at him right in his face. Dhm'Ni stops struggling but he still grabbed her hands in his to make sure she didn't get slice happy and cut his throat. "I didn't fucking stitch you up to make more cuts for me to sew. OK!" Dhm'Ni looked to his left hand where the Hard Meat caught him with its tail and there was his wound, competently sutured together. He looks back to the female with aw. "Yeah, so calm the fuck down!" O'Conner then got up off him and walked over to some other drawer to get medical tape to close her arm, mumbling to herself about what an ungrateful asshole. Dhm'Ni just stood up watching her gather some medical supplies. Why did she help him? He touched his wound and found that she had done a superb job of putting him together. It would still leave a scar, to Dhm'Ni welcome, but it was still done well. O'Conner made her way to the medical table, jumped up and sat cross-legged on it while laying down the tape and a pair of scissors. She looked up to the frozen person in front of her but only shoot her head. Dhm'Ni didn't know what to do. She healed him, and saved his life so now he couldn't kill her. He held in a grunt from the disappointment. As he watched her cut a few pieces of tape he noticed a cut on her right arm, up close to her shoulder and then it dawned on him, he threw his shuriken and missed…but it hit her. Dhm'Ni instantly felt horrible. He hit her unintentionally and now she was healing her own wound, and doing in wrong for that mater. Dhm'Ni let out a loud sigh catching O'Conner off guard. She was even more stunned when he walked right up to her and took the pieces of tape from her hands.

"Stupid Ooman, pinch together then tape. Are you daft?" Dhm'Ni said. But O'Conner only got clicking and growl sounds from it. Dhm'Ni started to pinch her skin together, noticing how soft it felt to his.

"Don't criticize me for my work, I put you together just fine did I?" She asked. Dhm'Ni turned to her. _Does she understand me? How can that be? _"And no, I can't understand what you are saying." She continues, she turned her head away as he roughly squeezes her skin together. "I can tell by your body language and how you shook your head at me that you don't like what I was doing. OWE! HEY!" She yells. He inadvertently scraped his sharp claws against her skin.

"My apologies." He clicks. O'Conner only nods to him. She guessed that he said something along the lines of 'I'm sorry'. They just stared at each other as they did before when Dhm'Nis' cloak fell. O'Conner still stared into the eye pieces, still wondering what he looked like. She marvels at his skin tone. Then she suddenly had the thought that the colors kind of reminded her of a cucumber, of how light the inside is and how dark the outside is.

"You can understand me yes?" She asks and gets nod as a response. "But can you talk?" Dhm'Ni shakes his head. "Well, you know what…you have no idea just how tempted I was to take off your mask when you were out of it. But I saw the cables." She points to the side Dhm'Nis' mask. _Oomans have such weird curiosities. Why would she want to see me? What does it mater? I have heard from Sya that Oomans don't like our features, well…its not like they are the most good-looking things in the Universe. _"So I didn't cause I don't know what they are for. Can't breathe this air can you?" She asks. Dhm'Ni shakes his head. "You aren't from around here are you?" He again shakes his head. O'Conner looks to her shoulder. "Well thanks." She says while pointing to her arm. Dhm'Ni does the same, he lifts his arm and points while bowing his head to her. She could only smile. Bowing is such an aged custom. But it's good to see it every now and then. Dhm'Ni was waging an inner war with himself. He didn't know if he should show himself to her, she did save him, and heal him. What has he got to loose. He sighs aloud while bringing up his hands to the hoses that were attached to his mask. He could breathe the air on this planet, but only for a few moments. There wasn't enough methane and some other elements that he needed to breathe.

O'Conner couldn't believe that he had started to unhook his mask. The hoses hissed as they were taken from there spots. Her stomach turned in fear and excitement, mostly excitement. Anticipation had taken hold of her, she couldn't tell why but she really wanted to see him. To finally know to whom and what she was talking to. Even Dhm'Ni was nervous about her seeing him. He expects her to scream, to be even more afraid of him than she already is. He takes his mask in his hands and pulls, making the magnetic latches unhitch from his head. Along time ago, before the new technology, the hunters masks were held on by a adhesive. They wouldn't be able to take it off until the got back the ship. It caused a lot of trouble because if something should happen to the breathing device while they were not back at the ship, the hunter would suffocate. So the magnetic implants were made. They were placed under the skin at the age of 2 seasons, young enough to know what was happening but not old enough to really remember just how painful it was. The older hunters, when it first came out, would talk of how it hurt more than getting hit by a Kainde Amedhas' tail. At the sound of the mask coming off from his face O'Conner unintentionally flinched. Slowly Dhm'Ni lowered his mask, revealing his large forehead to her. O'Conner saw that the light green also covered the top, while on the outer edges was the deep green and black spots. Gradually he revealed his eyes, they were deep set in his skull, over shadowed by a large brow. O'Conner took in a deep breath as she saw his eyes. They were actually beautiful. They had a ring of a dark blue on the out side, then it went to a stunning shade of green and then a honey gold. His pupil was small compared to hers, looking only like a tip of a pencil had drawn on it. Then the entire mask was down.

O'Conner felt bad as she gasped. He didn't really have a mouth. He had a set of four mandibles that each had there own tusks at the end. They seemed to move all on the own while covering a small mouth, enclosed by razor sharp teeth. Dhm'Ni didn't mind that she took in a hard breath at the sight of his mandibles. He clattered them together in amusement when her eyebrows rose in surprise. Her eyes were wider then he ever saw before and even he stopped to stare at her eyes. Oh Gods he missed his mother. He remembered how she would read the story of Creation to him every night before he went to bed. He loved the story of Creation even now. It was a story of the creator, the great warrior Paya and how she, along with Cetanu, came together to make the Universe. With his mask off he could really see her and smell her. Her scent was something that he had never held before. It reminded him of something but he couldn't put his finger on it. Dhm'Ni leans his head to one side, wondering what she could be thinking and wondering why she hasn't had any other reaction. When O'Conner saw him tilt his head she felt like she should say something.

"Well…You are _gorgeous _compared to those black things." She says bluntly, putting an emphasis on gorgeous. Dhm'Ni just stared at her and blinked hard. He lowered his head, while shaking it slightly, until it was completely down. Still shaking his head he placed his hand over his eyes. _I can NOT believe she just said that! _Dhm'Ni started to laugh. His shoulders rose and fell with his chuckle.

"Oh Paya, you just had to pick _this _to see me didn't you? That's all I need today, a joker." He chirps. Then he sees his tress on the ground. "WHAT THE PAUK!" He says while bending down and grabbing his cut off lock. He looks to his tresses, taking them in his hands searching for the cut on and then he found it. It was on his right side was a shoulder length lock. Cut just below a ring. He grabs it hard and moves it right in front of O'Conners face and waves it in a strange manner.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you when I cut it off?" O'Conner didn't know if she did or not but thought it necessary to apologize if she did. But Dhm'Ni just raises his head and shook it saying 'no' with the movement. He places it down beside her on the table she was sitting on.

"Dhm'Ni" He says his name. He didn't know why he did but he just found himself saying it. But what got him most was he didn't regret it. O'Conner just looked at him.

"Your name?" She asks. And Dhm'Ni nods. "Well…" She didn't want to be called O'Conner anymore. "Nalani, but call me Nala." It took a few attempts but he got it right. But then Dhm'Ni pointed to him self, intending of saying what he was but it seemed to confuse her.

"Yautja." He says.

"Wait, I thought you said Dhm'Ni?" Now she was puzzled. And guessed it showed on her face because Dhm'Ni sighed in annoyance. He took her hand, making her withdraw by his touch but still let him take it. He opened her palm and moved it to over his face.

"Yautja." He says then moved her hand down and placed it on his chest. "Dhm'ni" Then he moves it over her face. "Ooman." Then onto her chest. "Nala."

"Oh…What you are is 'yeowjah'?" She didn't catch it the first time so she did an attempt.

"Yautja." He corrects her.

"What you are is Yautja, but who you are is Dhm'ni?" He nods to this. "And what I am is Ooman, but who I am is Nala?" Dhm'Ni nods to that as well. Dhm'Ni suddenly started to cough from the air, he needed his mask back on and quickly did. "Well Dhm'Ni, you better get out here before all hell breaks loose." She looked to her watch and cringed at seeing that there was only twenty two minutes until it came down. She noticed his lone lock next to her and picked it up and began to fiddle with it. Sense Dhm'Ni obviously wasn't Secret Service that means that they weren't here and they are going to blow the island. Dhm'Ni just tilts his head in question. "My people, the ones responsible for those things getting loose, are going to blow up the island in twenty two minutes. So I suggest that you get off now." Dhm'Ni didn't know what to say to that. The Oomans are going to destroy the island and the DropShip is still on it. With his mask out, he can't communicate with the ship to warn them. He needs to get to the DropShip now, it wouldn't take long, and it was just north of here. Dhm'Ni grunts as he turns towards to door of the room. "Just follow the blood out." Nala says. She had taken off one of the small rings from he tress and was staring at it, looking close she could see little marks on it. With that Dhm'Ni stops. Why wasn't she following him? Wouldn't she need to get off too? He motions with his hand towards the door. "There is no where for me to go Dhm'Ni. There is no way for me to get off. Now get going." Nala could barely hold back her tears. She would just have to stay here until she died. She bet that Dhm'Ni had a way off, and hoped that he would make it there in time.

"WHAT?" Dhm'Ni barks, startling Nala. Dhm'Ni didn't want to leave her. He can't just leave knowing that she's going to die here after saving his life. Again he grunts at her, but he also stamps his foot in a very pup fashion and points again at the door.

"What the hell do you want Dhm'Ni huh?" She broke down, she did want to cry right now but she couldn't hold it back. This was making Dhm'Ni uncomfortable, did he make her cry? Sya said they start to trickle water from their eyes when they are sad. Did he make her feel sad? "I can't go, there is no where for me to go! I DON'T HAVE A WAY TO SAVE MYSELF DHM'NI! IM TRAPPED OK! IM HERE UNTIL THEY BLOW ME UP!" She yelled at him. She left bad for yelling, but she had to. "I'm going to die here." She whispers as she lowers her head. At that moment she felt too pathetic, just weak and feeble. She never noticed that Dhm'Ni had walked back to her. She only looked up when he started to make a purring sound.

"I'm not leaving you behind." He purrs softly. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he was not leaving her to die. Maybe Sya will know what to do_. I should bring her to Sya and tell him of the Oomans plans to destroy the Island._ Dhm'Ni grabs Nalas' hand and pulls her off the table to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks him as he started to pull her towards the door. "No Dhm'Ni, no." She yanks her hand from his grasp making his growl and look back at her. "Just go…" She didn't want it to but she said that with a little to much hurt. And Dhm'Ni noticed. He wasn't going to abandon her like that one Ooman male did. He couldn't, and he didn't want to. He wants to help her, anyway he can but he didn't know how. He just needed to bring her to Sya as quickly as possible. Dhm'Ni steps to Nala, intent on getting her arm again but she jumps back. Now he was getting mad. He roars in frustration and it scares Nala. Dhm'Ni knew she would flinch at that, like she had done before, and when she did he delivered a blow to her head that knocked her out cold. Before her body fell Dhm'Ni scoped her up in his arms, he knew that when she woke he would pay dearly but right now he didn't care. As Nala told him he followed the blood, out of the medical room and out of the building.

* * *

WHOA! I did that in one day! YEAY FOR ME! A special thanks to Prairiefire.


	8. In the Jaws of Death

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**In the Jaws of Death**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

The light hit Dhm'Ni with a punch as he smashed his way through the doors. He followed the trail of red and green as Nala said too and it even carried on outside of the hospital. When his eyes adjusted to the difference in light, the room itself only had a small window to allow light in, he saw the gruesome scene. There, a few feet away, was the dead warrior, its head cut horizontally in half. He had to bark in surprised. He knew somehow she killed it but he never thought like this. Only a shuriken could do this. Dhm'Ni looked around for his weapon and found it fallen on the ground, he could also see the hole in the building made from the remaining Hard Meat blood that had eroded the wall. He kindly lowered Nala to the ground, he would have simply dropped her but that could wake her so he didn't take the chance. He picked up the shuriken with care, even though it has been some time sense it killed the Hard Meat the acid would still burn if it came into contact with skin. He took out a small piece of cloth and whipped the remaining liquid off. He closed the weapon and placed it back onto its holster. He quickly made his way back to the laying Nala, bent down to one knee and was about to pick her up when he looked to her arms. He was stunned at the sight of grisly scars roaming her exposed skin. He took up one of her arms to get a better look. They were light, almost invisible. Which could explain him missing them in the building, but…they were all over her arm, from shoulder to finger tips. They were thick and long but in small numbers. They did not completely cover the entire arm, only showing up in a few areas. He didn't really have the time to count, but he wanted to know if they were in fact everywhere or were just evident on her extremities. Dhm'Ni drifted his hand towards the bottom of her shirt and began to lift it up. He felt a little odd looking at her like this but he wanted, no…needed to know. He didn't know why but he needed too. He had the urge to see just what this little Ooman had as trophy scars. And he wasn't disappointed. There were more, actually just three. One began from below her pant and rose to end just beside her bellybutton. And the other two were parallel cutting diagonally across her abdomen. He just stared is astonishment. How could one Ooman, a female for that matter, gain such scars? He wouldn't look any harder, it would be dishonorable to look any closer. And he didn't really like being so close, carrying her was one thing, but actually looking and studying her was too much. He smoothly picked her up again, holding her by the crook of her legs and by her torso. He couldn't even imagine how this could look to a fellow hunter, no actually he could…

"_Why are you holding an Ooman?"_ One might say.

"_I really don't know"_ Could be the only thing for Dhm'ni to utter.

"_Planning to take its skull?"_ They would ask.

"_No."_ Dhm'Ni would answer.

"_Skin it?"_

"_No,"_

"_Eat it?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what?"_ And all he would be able to say is…

"_I really don't know."_

He couldn't worry about looks right now. He needed to get to the DropShip but hopefully Sya first.

INSERT LINEBRAKE

Sya was close. He could see Dhm'Ni, uncloaked, with the female in his hands. He had been running the moment he and Lord Khupiee ended their conversation and had now gained enough ground to see him. But when he looked to the female being carried, rage and anger began to pump in his veins replacing his blood. He told Dhm'Ni not to hunt her, not to take her as a trophy, NOT to harm her but it seemed Dhm'Ni disobeyed him and caused damage to her. Sya did wonder as to why he was carrying her. Why not take her skull when he killed her? Sya needed to know now but when he attempted to COM-link Dhm'Ni, all that would come up was 'unable to connect'. That usually meant that the hunter was dead or that somehow their mask was destroyed or broken beyond care and the ability to COM-link was impossible. Sya could undeniably see Dhm'Ni, so death was out, and he could see that his mask was indeed intact, but why would it kept saying 'unable to connect'? Syas' temper was beginning to get the best of him. Perhaps Dhm'Ni was blocking incoming COM-links, if someone would try to contact him while he hunted the female he would not be interrupted. He was too far to call out to Dhm'Ni, even Syas' greatest roar could not travel these pathways. The only person that would have knowledge of what has happened would be Ykas'e. The watchers must have seen or at least know the reason to why Dhm'Ni cannot be connected.

"Sya, I have many questions for you!" Ykas'e began. He wished to know about the female, the entire ship did. The short video made by Dhm'Nis' watcher 'just happened' to be sent to all of the ships occupants. If they had not watched it on their personal COM-link in their room then they probably watched it in the galley or society rooms. Ykas'e didn't care much about it getting out but he was a little concerned about the income of requests to exit the ship and hunt her. All were denied of course, by Lord Khupiee instructions. "Do tell me of this _female_ Ooman."

"What? So surprised an Ooman can do such a thing? Or is it that she is female that gets you questioning?" Sya teases.

"Both." He clicks bluntly.

"Another time Ykas'e, I have a burning question to ask you myself. I am unable to COM-link Dhm'Ni, do you know why?"

"One moment." Ykas'e suspended the COM as he went to ask to watcher. All Sya could do as he waited was keep running. Only a few moments more and he would be right on Dhm'Nis' tail. But as he got closer Sya switched his sight to look at the damage Dhm'Ni caused to the female and was pleasantly relieved when he saw she was still alive, unmoving, but alive.

"Sya?" Ykas'e came back on the COM.

"Yes, do you know or not Ykas'e?" Sya forcibility asks.

"The watcher says that his video feed was terminated a few moments ago. The last thing it recorded was the female kicking Dhm'Nis' mask, and then it was out. When he tried to COM him it also said it could not make contact. He is alive however, the sensors show that. But they also show him traveling _with_ the Ooman. Before he was following, now they trek together. I am getting concerned Sya."

"Don't be Ykas'e. I have Dhm'Ni in my sight. I shall ask him myself." Sya ends the COM-link. Just ahead of him was Dhm'Ni holding the Ooman in his hands, running with great speed. Even Sya would not be able to keep up with Dhm'Ni if he went full speed. In training he was always the first to finish a race or tournament. The un-bloods and sometimes the young bloods would test themselves against each other in things other then combat. Only the stupid would think that a fight is won by only strength. So Sya had to catch him now or he would not be able too at all.

"DHM'NI!" Sya growls loud.

Imminently Dhm'Ni stopped in his tracks and turned to his name. He could tell that it was Sya but with his mask conked out he could not really see him, only the outline of his cloak as he made his way closer. They rested at the corners of some of the buildings. They all seemed to be the same, all looking like the other, copy upon copy. But Dhm'ni knew his way back to the DropShip, he had followed Nala this way as she ran to the hospital and it was really close.

"Sya! Thank the Gods! Lend a hand with her, she is heavier then she seems." Dhm'Ni chirps. Nala was larger then the other women, even in her unit she was bigger then them, you could actually say superior. She was almost 220 lbs but didn't really look it. In her later years she would enter underground boxing matches, boxing was outlawed about 20 years ago after the war, and she was almost killed because some accused her of adding weight, like bronze shoes or something, to make her heavier but truth was the enhancements added the weight. It was in her bones and muscles. They look small but they are a large load to carry. But Dhm'Ni wasn't having trouble carrying her, the weight was just cramping his arm muscles. And it was getting bothersome.

"Cannot carry a small Ooman Dhm'Ni? Really!"

"This is not the time to mock me Sya, we have a big problem!" Sya listened intently as Dhm'Ni told him everything. About their first fight and the Hard Meat to her healing him, and then about the impending destruction of the island. "I did not know what to do Sya. I cannot leave her here to die. I cannot abandon her." Dhm'Ni said almost pleadingly.

"I understand Dhm'Ni, she saved your life. I must tell Ykas'e. But I am warning you not to say a thing about her, not right now. When your father contacts me, which he will and he will assume that _I _made contact with the Ooman and will get very angry, I will tell him of her. If we tell Ykas'e who knows what would happen." Dhm'Ni nods to him, he would stay silent.

"Sya, have you made contact with Dhm'Ni?" Ykas'e came over the COM.

"That I did. I need you to listen and listen carefully Ykas'e!" Sya roars. Now Ykas'e knew something was wrong. Sya hardly ever raised his voice to him. "I need you to CONSTANTLY be monitoring all incoming objects, I have received information that the Oomans are planning on destroying the island. I do not know when or how but I need to you keep a hard eye on this. Understand?"

"Yes Sir. I will inform the others to this as well?" He asks.

"Of course. They need to now this over anything and if any of them get angry with you for contacting them, tell them to bring it up with me!" Sya says reassuring Ykas'e he would not get into trouble with the message.

"I shall. Make your way to the DropShip, Lord Khupiee and the others have already arrived. But the Ooman is still with you Sya, why?" Ykas'e asks with disapproval.

"That is nothing to be fret about. Get to your task." Sya says terminating the COM-link. It was true that the Ooman was nothing to worry about, at least not yet. He looks down to the small bundle of flesh and bone in Dhm'Nis' arms. She looks so harmless, limp and flaccid. You couldn't even tell this, an Ooman, could do such things as kill a Hard Meat with its hands. What are they to do with her? Dhm'Ni said she has no way of getting off the island, but maybe, just maybe Lord Khupiee would allow her to be taken to a neighboring island. Sya could only hope.

"What of the Ooman?" Dhm'Ni asks. He would not leave her, he would not be on the same level as that Ooman male. He would not abandon her.

"We cannot and will not desert her Dhm'Ni. Your father will have words, but you must ask him to take her to safety. If anything, you can do that for what she had done for you." Sya began to chuckle at the though of her stitching him up. He began to laugh even louder as he remembered how Dhm'Nis' hair was cut sharply at his shoulder.

"Are you seriously laughing at me Sya? At a time like this?"

"I apologize, it's just the look of your locks. It's…it's just amusing!" Dhm'Ni growled at Sya. He did not want to get badgered right now. "Ok, to the DropShip then?" Sya clicks sarcastically. Dhm'Ni didn't give him any response other then a grunt as he turned down the road to the training area where the DropShip waits.

INSERT LINEBRAKE

Lord Khupiee and Pakka arrived at the DropShip just as the Queen, chained and bound, was being hauled into the cargo hold. But something was off about this Queen. She was at least double the size of a normal Queen, she stood very tall and her crown was like nothing he had ever seen. The form and design of the Queens skin made her ancestry very clear to Lord Khupiee, but not to the others. The intricate forms and waves of the skin seemed to mold perfectly in a terrifying ballet of black. Even the strange way it shined in the sun made her different from all other Queens.

"You decided to take her I see?" Lord Khupiee said to Miy'Hota, his words held disapproval of his decision. All Miy'Hota could go was nod in accord. "You do not see it do you?" Miy'Hota looks to the Queen, looking over her just as the door to the cargo hold began to close, to see if something was off, but there was nothing. He looks back to Lord Khupiee, tilting his head in question. "Perhaps you are too young to remember." By now all the others who attended the hunt had gathered around Lord Khupiee, while the young bloods pulled and tugged with all there strength to get the Queen to stay inside. "She is of bad ancestry. Her line is well known to our clan, they are volatile, debilitated and even decrepit. Some Queens would even go Hulij-bpe, absolutely insane and kill her own. Even kill hosts that still have growing Hard Meats. She is unstable. I do not hold you responsible for the mistake, only Dh'Kn, Sya and myself would have to been able to see her as she really is. We must destroy her as the earliest moment." They others were stunned, usually a Queen with such temperament would be considered of high value, able to produce honorable kin for unbloods but she was not sound. Before Lord Khupiee could continue, he was again interrupted by Ykas'e and he was beginning to get annoyed.

"This is the second time you have disrupted this hunt Ykas'e. The first time was acceptable but I swear if this is about that female or any Ooman for that matter I will wear your skin as my hanging cloth!" He roars at an unsuspecting Ykas'e. He was used to Lord Khupiee yelling at him, but he would usually stop what ever he was doing that annoyed him. Today he did not have the convenience.

"I sincerely hope that you will be comfortable in my skin because I have news of an Ooman plan intending on destroying this island." Ykas'e was glad from the silence that came after the news. It was silence that meant Lord Khupiee was thinking of a plan. "Sya informed me of the Oomans intentions and told the sensors to keep an eye on all incoming objects. They have yet to see anything but that does not mean there is nothing."

"Sya told you this?" Lord Khupiee barks. He had specifically told Sya to stay away from that female. To not make contact but it seems he didn't heed that warning.

"Yes Sir. He was making his way to Dhm'Ni who is…uhh…" He didn't know how to say it. He can't just go right out and say 'your son is traveling _with_ an Ooman'. He couldn't possibly.

"Who is what Ykas'e?"

"…who is in the company of the Ooman." He finally lets out.

"As he was before?" Lord Khupiee thought that Dhm'Ni was still following the Ooman, he had not talked with him sense the hunt began. He never worried of him, Sya was with him for most of the time, and he was a great warrior and could take care of himself as all other hunters could.

"No Sir. Before he was following, the sensors showed that he was a little behind the female but now he is actually _with _the Ooman."

"WITH?" Lord Khupiee barks. "Have you contacted him to question him?"

"The watcher saw the Ooman bust Dhm'Nis' mask a little while ago. From that point on we have been unable to connect with him. However, Sya said he was near and would speak to him. That is when Sya came back to me with the information." It was Dhm'Ni. Lord Khupiee had assumed it was Sya but it was his own son. How could he be so stupid? Lord Khupiee ends the COM with Ykas'e and was going to connect with Sya when the Queen started to rustle in the hold. Her screams echoing through the entire ship.

"Keep her down! We will jettison her into the cold of space when we leave the place. And we must be leaving soon. The Oomans have decided that they have another way of cleaning up this mess. Either way there are little more then three Kainde Amedha left, we will finish the hunt before we leave. For now I have someone to scold." He ends as he contacts Sya.

Meanwhile, Dhm'Nis' arms were beginning to burn just as they entered the training grounds. Sya kept looking back on the trailing form of Dhm'Ni holding the female and laughing every time. He stopped a little a head of Dhm'Ni to let him catch up. He thought it was the funniest thing he has seen in all his seasons. An eight foot giant holding onto a tiny being, it was kind of befitting. Big and small together. He was about to laugh again as Dhm'Ni got in arms reach when Lord Khupiee COM-linked him.

"SYA!" He roars. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE OOMAN, DID I NOT? AND DID I NOT TELL YOU TO COME BACK TO THE DROPSHIP? WHAT IN THE GREAT WOMB OF PAYA IS GOING ON?" He was fuming with anger. Sya had to try his hardest not to laugh at him.

"It was not my doing Khupiee. It was your son. He had accidentally and I stress accidentally, made contact with the Ooman and a battle, with the Ooman and a Hard Meat, ensued."

"A battle?"

"Do not worry, he came out fine. Only a small cut from a Hard Meat, which was then healed by the Ooman." Sya paused, waiting for Lord Khupiee response. But there was only silence. Dhm'Ni could only watch as Sya stood there clam and peaceful while he knew that he was most likely talking to his furious father. Dhm'Ni was so intent on watching Sya that he never saw Nala flutter her eyes. She didn't know what the hell was going on. Her eyes couldn't follow anything, it was like they were glassed over, making her blind to the world. But as they slowly cleared she looked up and saw the bottom of Dhm'Nis' head. She scanned over her current position and found him to be holding her up and then the memory came flooding in. _He hit me! That little prick hit me!_ She looked back up to him, her eyes half lidded in hate. She saw that his mask lipped around his chin and on his temples it ended just as his tresses began. He looked positively menacing. His gray black mask, black eye pieces and his black hair made him look unbelievably threatening. Even to Nala his look was scary. But her hate had clouded her judgment.

"Are you actually requesting to transfer the Ooman to a safe area?" Lord Khupiee questioned in his and Syas continuing conversation.

"Not I. Your son. She saved his life Khupiee and neither he nor I will leave her. She was abandoned by her own, leaving her hear to die." Sya regretted wasting time with the male he killed, he doubted that the flying machine he used was still operable. "All he wishes is to drop her onto a neighboring island. Or is that too big of a request?" He teases.

"Where are you now?" Lord Khupiee asks a moment later. Now Sya knew he gave in.

"We have just entered the area where the DropShip sits. We should be there in moments."

"Very well, be warned that there are at least three Kainde Amedha left. And Sya, I will hear nothing more of this after she is off." Lord Khupiee growls and ends to COM.

"What did he say Sya?" Dhm'Ni finally speaks up. He had been anxious to hear of his fathers' decision. He didn't know what he would do if his father said no. He didn't even know what he would do if his father said yes.

"He will transport her to a safe island. But you are to never speak of this after she is safe." Dhm'Ni thrilled at knowing she was going to be safe. He didn't know why he cared, but he thought it was a way of repaying her for saving his life.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Nala finally yells out. Dhm'Ni immediately dropped his head down to see the scolding eyes of the female his was carrying. He was actually alarmed at seeing her, his chest tightened and his whole body stiffened. He didn't get a moment to think before Nala rolled out of his hands onto the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" She asks. Her head was pulsating in pain from the blow. She was backing up while still yelling at him, cursing every bad word she knew. Throwing out insult after insult, her tongue wouldn't stop. That is until she backed into Sya. She instantly stopped talking as her body hit him. A chill ran up her spine at the thought that it was another one of Dhm'Ni. Slowly she brings a hand back and presses it against what ever it was she was leaning on and felt that it was breathing. She was touching Syas' stomach, felling it as it rose and fell with each breathe.

"She seems pleasant." Sya clicks mockingly. He knew that Dhm'Ni understood her words and was seething. Hearing more clicking sounds Nala quickly jumped forwards towards Dhm'Ni and turned right around. She was right, there was another one. But he was different. His armor was more open and colored differently, kind of a bronzy gray. It was more intricate and it seemed to have design, probably meant to be showy. But to her he just looked strange. She could see that he was relatively bare compared to Dhm'Ni, while he had his arsenal out for all to see, Dhm'Ni had his tucked away, concealed for only him to know where they are. She also noticed that he was taller, larger and broader than Dhm'Ni. His skin was a light shade of brown that molted into a darker shade in strange spots, but all over him were stripes of a really dark brown. She could see every muscle in his arms and legs, they seemed to be everywhere. It was as if he was swimming in strength that showed all over his body. His mask really made Nala freak, it had odd angles here and there, not really giving him a true shape and yet showing off his head.

"Hello." She squeaks. She did know what to expect from him. She had continued in backing up towards Dhm'Ni, she was almost right up against him when Sya spoke.

"Greetings." He said in her tongue. Nala was stunned, she had even flinched at the hard and gruff voice coming from him, making her hit Dhm'Ni with her back. Dhm'Ni did not like her being so close so he took a small step back from her.

"You…you can talk?" She forced her voice to finally come out, she tried to hide her panic but it came out no mater how hard she tried.

"Yes I can. Do not be afraid." Sya took up his hands in a calming way. "I have studied for a long time in order to speak your tongue. He is too young to know how to speak it like I." Sya motions to Dhm'Ni.

"Should have known he was young, his crack to knock me out wasn't well planned." She jested.

"THAT IS IT!" Dhm'Ni growled. Nala wasn't fazed by his sudden anger, she wanted him angry. She wanted to kick his ass for what he did. "You tell her to watch her mouth! Or I will cut it off so she can really watch it!"

"Perhaps you should watch yours Dhm'Ni." Sya clicks. "I do not think she is one to take kindly to the person who thumped her. Do you?" Nala was getting nervous with the clicking and chirping going on between them. She didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about but guess that it had something to do with her.

"Can I get involved in this or no?" She speaks.

"I am sorry…" Sya paused, he didn't know her name.

"Nala." She answered quickly.

"Nala, well I am Sya and this is"

"Dhm'Ni, yeah we meet." She says harshly. She was beginning to feel like a miniature person as she stood between Sya and Dhm'Ni, two towering peaks of muscle.

"I see that you have. And he wishes me to tell you 'to watch you mouth', in his words, not mine." He adds quickly. Dhm'Ni stiffed as he heard Sya.

"Don't say it like that!" But he didn't have time to really say much more when Nala elbowed him in his side. It was such a hard blow that Dhm'Ni let out a harsh 'humph' and even bent over a little. Nala turned to him with that same scowl.

"WATCH MY MOUTH? ARE YOU FUCKING TELLING ME TO WATCH MY MOUTH? THIS COMING FROM THE GUY WHO PUNCHED ME OUT! HA! YOU CAN'T JUST HIT ME LIKE THAT AND TELL ME TO SHUT UP AND EXPECT ME TO FOLLOW SUIT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDING ME!" She was absolutely furious with Dhm'Ni. How could he be so wicked towards her, especially for what she had done for him. She wasn't going to let him do that. But now Dhm'Ni was angry, he was one Hard Meat tooth away from bashing in her skull. He stepped right up to her and even leaned down and roared right above her. Suddenly Nala jumped up and pushed his shoulders, making him get out of her face. She had no idea of what she just initiated. Dhm'Ni however was ecstatic at the proposal. He moved back into Nala and bent his face inches in front of hers.

"A FIGHT IT IS!" He roared again. He expected Nala to recoil from the roar, as she had done before but she didn't move. Her face changed to an emotionless canvas, leaving all recognizable trace of anger behind her. In a movement to fast for Dhm'Ni to see, Nala brought up her right hand and slapped him. Not hard, not enough to hurt or make his head move but enough for him to know that she slapped him. A sissy slap is the best thing to describe is. Dhm'Ni just remained there. Mask inches away from her face, just still. He could hear Sya laughing. He was bent over holding his stomach, almost rolling on the floor from hit he just witnessed. Nala herself had to hold in her laugh. She just continued to stare into those black eyes.

"Never. Roar. At me. Again. Got it?" She said calmly. Dhm'ni stood tall.

"Please let me kill her. I will beg if I need to Sya, I cannot let her do that to me. I do not care what she has done to the Hard Meat or to me. She deserves to die for her disrespect!" Dhm'Ni clicked, sounding almost tranquil. "She challenged me anyways Sya, I should kill her right now, right where she stands."

"Perhaps she does not know what she did. And it was you who made her so angry." Sya chirps.

"It does not matter who started it, it's started that all that matters." Dhm'Ni growls.

"Nala," Sya began to talk in Ooman. "I do not think you know of what you have just done. Pushing of the shoulder is a challenge. Dhm'ni mistakenly though you were challenging him to a fight." They all went silent. Nala was thinking about what a waste this challenge would be, while the both Sya and Dhm'Ni were wondering about her upcoming reaction. Little did they know Nala was planning her attack.

"I see no reason to squander such a challenge." Suddenly Nala lunged at Dhm'Ni, punching him in the jaw. Sya was shocked by the move, perhaps he shouldn't have told her what her actions meant.

"What are you doing?" Sya asked but got nothing back as the two scuffled on the ground. Funny thing was that Nala was winning. She was punching him right at his choler bone and Dhm'Ni didn't know what to do. He grabbed both her hands as they came back down and popped his hips making Nala flip head over heal onto the ground ahead of Dhm'Ni. While still holding her hands Dhm'Ni turned around and sat up onto his knees, he turned her body around to face him then pulled her under his body, trapping her under his weight. Before she could stop him Dhm'Ni brought down his fist onto her nose, the sound that came from her face was unrecognizable. The splitting of her nose was one of the most painful things in her life, her eyes began to water and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. When Dhm'Ni saw the blood on his fist as he took it back up, he stopped. He had won. Then the worst feeling came over Nala. She had been trying to hide it sense she was hit by the tail but now it was too much. She began to cough up blood from her punctured lung. The blood from her nose didn't help either as the red liquid was propelled in Dhm'Nis' face, splattering it all over his mask. She turned her body until she was on her side to continue coughing while Dhm'Ni groaned in disgust. He sat up while still on his knee hovering over Nala and took off his mask. Sya just chuckled. He hadn't laughed this mush in seasons! While he was in his laughing attack his eyes caught the sight of something unnerving coming their way…

Dhm'Ni on the other hand wasn't paying attention to Sya, he was looking at his blood soaked mask. He flared his mandibles in revulsion at the sight. He swiftly grabbed the same cloth he used before and began to wipe off all the red he could see. He didn't even seem to care that Nala was almost convulsing while she was coughing in between his legs. Somehow she had started to breath normally and her coughing spell began to ware off. She took in deep breathes and at every one she felt pain. When Dhm'ni was finished he placed the cloth back and looked down to the Ooman under him before he placed his mask back on. Her face from her nose down was covered in her own blood, some caused by him, some not.

"Nala?" Dhm'Ni spoke up. She turned back onto her bottom and tired to sit up. She had to use both hands to prop herself up so she wouldn't fall back down. Instinctively Dhm'ni put one of his hands behind her, holding her up by her back. Nalas' eyes were still shut from the pain from her nose and they did not want to open. "Pain?" He asked. Now Nala opened her eyes to him. She looked into his striking eyes and let out a relieved sigh at the sight that they were not fighting anymore. But as she looking at his face she saw that the same two marks on his mask were also marked on his head, sitting in the middle of his brow just above his eyes. She started to wipe off the blood from her mouth and below her nose with the choler of her shirt, careful not to hit it in any way that would cause pain. When she was done though, she didn't set her hand back down. She reached slowly forward towards Dhm'Nis' head. He tired to move back from her touch but because he was holding her, he just moved her along with him. With her index and middle finger, she touched the two marking and smoothed them down there full length. They were the same light green as the rest of him but they looked like scars, and they were actually soft to the touch.

"They are on your face to? Doesn't add anything to your looks." She says sarcastically. Dhm'Ni didn't know what to think of her touching his mark. This would not be tolerated in usual circumstance but what could he do now? Just let her go and watch her fall? Nala took her hand back as she realized that she touched him with out asking. "Sorry. I didn't ask if it was ok…" She looked down submissively. Dhm'Ni was about to say that it was ok but he was interrupted by Sya.

"KAINDE AMEDHA!" He roars. Together Nala and Dhm'Ni look to Sya to see that behind him was a Hard Meat warrior.

"YOU FUCK! You broke my nose, I couldn't smell it!" Nala said to Dhm'ni as he stood up, bringing her with him. Sya was already in a fighting stance, ready and waiting for the Hard Meat. Nala cringed at the sound of scrapping metal when Sya pushed out his wrist blades to full length. The Hard Meat screeched and Sya growled menacingly as they collided. But when they fell to the floor it didn't stay with him. It started to run on all floors at Dhm'Ni and Nala, its tail lashing in excitement. Dhm'Ni released Nala and took out his combat staff from its hiding spot at his right thigh and extended it in front of him. He too bent down and roared in anticipation. Nala however was scared out of her mind, she wasn't thinking straight when she started to back away from Dhm'Ni. The Hard Meat didn't want to fight with Dhm'Ni, it wanted Nala. It jumped over Dhm'Ni with no trouble and landed behind him. Dhm'Ni whipped around and saw that Nala was no longer right behind him. She had moved away and from the looks of things she was frozen in fear. She didn't know what to do when it started for her, she could barely stand let alone fight this thing. She needed to do something, she needed to get close to Dhm'Ni or Sya. She shouldn't have moved away.

Dhm'Ni activated his shoulder cannon but wouldn't use it, he had already tried to hit a Hard Meat with a weapon and ended up hitting Nala, he would not do that again. He didn't want to hurt her yet again. He had caused so much harm to her while she had healed him and saved his life. He hadn't even thought of what would have happened if she didn't warn him of the Oomans plans. The entire ship was indebted to her for her information. They may not like it when they hear it, well…if they hear it, but it's true. And now Dhm'Ni was powerless as the Hard Meat got closer and closer to Nala.

But she would not just stand still and wait for this thing to get her. She had gone through enough today to die by a devils hand. The sight was terrifying to her, just ahead was a devil on all floors running at her. She could hear its every step as its hard hands hit the ground, thumping and pounding, it was driving her insane! But when it got close it lunged at her, jumping into the air. She used its airborne status against it as she dashed into action. But she fell towards the ground while it was in the air. She somersaulted when she meet the ground and rolled a few times. But as she rolled out, she couldn't get back up. It was as if all her energy was taken from her, her breathing was gone and her eyes were clouding. When she looked up and saw that both Sya and Dhm'Ni were running towards her, but they were too late.

Dhm'Ni watched in horror as the Hard Meat jumped on Nala. She had turned her body and was on her back as it fell onto her. Nala screamed as its weight was on top of her. The only thing she could do was hold its shoulders in an attempt to keep its head away from her. The instant Dhm'Ni was close he thrashed his combat staff into the middle of the Hard Meats head. Instantaneously it fell dead adding its whole weight onto Nala. She screamed form the pain as it began to crush her. Soon though she fell silent as she watched a colossal drop of the acidic blood fall from where Dhm'Nis' weapon had pierced it. Time froze as she watched it crawl its way closer to mouth of the devil. It traveled down its open jaws and collected at the tip of its teeth. It wasn't a second later that it fell.


	9. Only If

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Only If**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

The only thing Nala could do when the drop of acid began to fall was turn her head, leaving her right side exposed. She couldn't believe that she would die by the blood of some creature from hell! She couldn't process that idea, she had endured almost 20 years of military service, she survived torture, being stranded in Zambia, being attacked by its animals and this is how she would die. By acid blood burning through her neck, it wouldn't even be quick! She knew that it would slowly erode through her neck, bubble and boil as it made its way through her skin. Soon though it would hit her brain stem and kill her. Soon she would pass on, unless Dhm'Ni could do anything about it. He had watched the blood from the Hard Meats wound plunge towards Nala. He had done it again. He was attempting to kill a Hard Meat and in the end all he did was hurt her. If she died he would be considered a Bad Blood for harming a female in such a manner. Even if it was unintentional, it was done. He had to do something, anything! But just as Dhm'Ni kicked the dead Hard Meat off Nala the blood fell onto her head, landing just behind her earlobe and it began to drip down to the base of her neck.

"SYA!" Dhm'Ni yelled as he dove for her. In a matter of seconds he swiftly scooped her up, fell to one knee and then draped her over it on her stomach. He gently turned her head to the right, giving him access to the wound, and wiped away her hair.

"Got it!" Sya answered back. He hastily opened up a small pouch that was attached to his belt and took out a beaker filled with a thick paste. This was something no hunter left at home when on a Kainde Amedha hunt. This was hele, an almost solid substance that dilutes the effect that Hard Meat blood has on skin. Hele has saved many, many lives on hunts. Even Dhm'Ni used hele on himself on his Chiva. Sya threw the package to Dhm'Ni and he promptly opened it and poured it onto Nalas' neck. Sya then turned and fell to his knees in front of Nalas' face just as Dhm'Ni gave her the hele and was watching her intently. The pain that she was felling was so intense that all but her heart had stopped. She stopped screaming, stopped thinking, and she even stopped breathing. Even as Dhm'Ni poured the hele, and the pain was reduced to a fraction of what it was before, she could not start breathing. She tried to get herself to inhale, it was as if she had the wind knocked out of her and it wouldn't blow back in. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth wide open in a silent scream. She needed help! Her body was leaned over Dhm'Nis' leg and her hand was right by his knee but she couldn't move. She needed him to know she couldn't take in air but how…

"WHAT THE PAUK!" Dhm'Ni roars as Nala dug her nails into his knee cap. She didn't know if he would see that she wasn't breathing, but maybe he would tell that something else, other than the fact that she had acid on her head, was wrong. Dhm'Ni reared his head back and flared his mandibles wide as the pain shoot up his leg.

"She's not breathing!" Sya barks. He needed to get her to breathe. He couldn't just let her die like this. "We need to get her to start breathing Dhm'Ni!"

"But…but how?" He asks. It's not like he could do mouth to mouth. Dhm'Ni felt helpless as Nala laid there on his leg, he couldn't help her! He didn't know what he could do.

"Hit her!" Dhm'Ni looked at Sya, his face showing question. "Hit her on the back, get her lungs moving." Now he understood. "GENTLY!" Sya added. Dhm'Ni gave him a small nod and he raised his hand. He was lucky that the pack Nala was carrying laid low on her back and that he had to hit high. He didn't know how hard to hit her, but Sya said gently, so that's what he did. With a light smack he slapped her back, but nothing happened. "Again. Harder!" Sya ordered. So again Dhm'Ni lifted his hand and slammed it down onto Nala. This time he got a reaction. Nala screamed out all her pent up pain, releasing it from its cage inside her chest. Dhm'Ni cringed at her shriek, his mask was off and he was right next to her. It was even more ear piercing than her screams from their fight, those were from a mild pain compared to this. But soon Nala was out of breath. She heaved in intense breathes as her lungs began to take in air. She released her death grip on Dhm'Nis' knee and was about to place her hand on her wounded neck but Dhm'Ni seized it before it made contact.

"No…pain…" Was all he said as Nala took back her hand and rested it back on Dhm'Nis' leg. Instinctively both Dhm'Ni and Sya began to purr in an attempt to soothe her, it was an impulse that all males had when consoling females, distressed or in pain. And there she laid, listening to them rumble. It was actually quite calming, she could feel the vibrations from Dhm'Ni through his leg and the way it felt against her skin and how it shook her body ever so slightly made her feel well again, at least a little. She took in a deep breath and started to push herself off Dhm'Nis' leg. As she stood Dhm'Ni and Sya came along with her. Unintentionally Nala staggered at the sudden movement but was caught when Dhm'Ni took her by the shoulders. She looked up to him and saw that his eyes showed a strange sense of concern, wide and staring right at her.

"Tell her there will be pain for a few more minutes but soon it will be gone. She was lucky that we caught it before it made its way deeper into her skin or she would have died." Dhm'Ni chirps to Sya. And he then tells Nala but a bit gentler. Dhm'Ni can be a little to forward with his instructions but he gets his message across. Without warning Dhm'Ni began to cough again, this world was wreaking havoc on his own lungs, they were burning from the air. Sya walked away, picked up Dhm'Nis' mask from the ground and threw it at him. Dhm'Ni speedily placed it back on.

"How are you feeling now Nala? The pain of the Hard Meats blood should be gone by now." Sya says in Ooman as he made his way back to her.

"Oh uhh…better…I think, well…considering. But thank you. Really," She pauses to give Dhm'Ni a light punch to his stomach. "Thank you." He nods to her and gets a big smile back from Nala. "Okay you saved my life, don't expect me to kiss you on your cheek. And just because I saved yours, doesn't mean you have to give me one." Dhm'Ni thrills in laughter. Her nose was beginning to feel a bit better but she needed to set it now or it would look stay crooked. She places her hands on either side of her nose and gives it a swift turn making it crack into place. Dhm'Ni just watched as she set her face like it was nothing! "And thanks for breaking my nose Dhm'Ni." He just laughed and pointed to himself.

"…win…" Dhm'Ni spoke to her but she scoffed at it. Nala finally took in a breath with her nose when she caught an odd scent of wild rice and burning wood. It was Sya, he had been watching her with Dhm'Ni that whole time. He had been there, doing nothing to help. But why is he helping now? Why are either of them helping now? "You were watching me too weren't you Sya?" She asks and Sya just nods. "Hm. Wait, what's Hard Meat?" She asks as she turns to Sya.

"It is our name for them." He points to the carcass. "Their actual name has no Ooman translation, Hard Meat does." Nala opened her mouth again to ask how they knew these things but Sya beat her to the punch. "The Hard Meat are our pray, we hunt them as game. That game unfortunately spread into the innocent occupants on this planet. You see, they are not from here, as I think you have guessed. And neither are we…" Nala just stared at him, not really understanding what he was saying. But still Sya continued. "We came here to hunt them because a very, very long time ago a hunter, one of us, left a Qu…" Sya couldn't finish his sentence when an incredibly loud screech hit the air. Immediately Dhm'Ni and Sya turned to the sound. Dhm'Ni had whipped around so fast that Nala had to duck just to miss getting hit by some of hit tresses. They knew that sound all to well, it was the Queen.

"What was that?" Nala asks.

"Hard Meat. We have to move, we have to get to the DropShip. They are waiting for us." Say said to Nala.

"Who's waiting for you? What's a DropShip? Just what is going on?" She asks. She was getting really confused. She had guessed that Dhm'Ni has a way of getting off the island, but now that Sya is here she realizes that there are probably more of them, maybe a lot more. Her body had stopped shaking and her breathing steadied but she still had a tough time standing, her body needed something to keep her going.

"Our hunting party, the others that we are with and we have a DropShip waiting to take us off this planet. What are you doing?" Say asks when Nala took off her pack. She began to rummage through the mess and finally her hand hit that little box of heaven. Apple juice. She knew that she had one box left from her lunch and she quickly chugged it as she placed her pack back on.

"I needed something to get my strength up, apple juice has a good concentration of sugar so it will help…although I don't know why I should drink it…" What was she doing? Why should she get her energy up? It's not like she was getting off right? She couldn't ask them to help her off the island could she? Would they even?

"Do you think we would leave you here?" Sya asks. He hadn't considered telling her that they were helping her, he thought that she would have already known since she was traveling with Dhm'Ni. Nala just looked up at him. "You helped Dhm'Ni and with you telling us that the Oomans are going to destroy this island…you helped all of us. We are not going to abandon you. We will take you to a safe place, somewhere near here." She just smiled sheepishly, she couldn't tell why, but somehow she felt safe knowing they were going to get her off the island. She didn't want to die, she had to live for Allan. When the General left her and took the jumper, she felt utterly hopeless but now she had Dhm'Ni and Sya. Now she can get off and go home. _Do I even want to go home now? Can I go into that empty house with out Allen? Can I even continue being in the military with out him? Well fuck'em. They left me here, I'm not going to work for the same government who sent in 143 people to catch the mother of these things. There's no fucking way_._ I'm just going to leave when I get back and go to some derelict island somewhere and live there until I die. _"Come, we have to go now. They are waiting for us there." Sya says and points to the middle of the training circle.

"But there's nothing there, I can't see anything or anyone." She just felt stupid after saying that, they had camouflage. Of course she can't see them. "Wait…never mind. I understand." She says while laughing at herself for her stupidity.

"Do you think you can keep up with us?" Sya asks. Dhm'Ni starts to laugh.

"Oh she can. She can run as fast as us Sya, maybe faster then you but not I." Dhm'Ni chirps teasingly.

"Never mind." Sya says to Nala. "Dhm'Ni says you can run with the best of us. But wait one moment, if the substance we put on your neck stays on to long it will start to crust, then it will be a lot of trouble to get off." Sya takes out a small piece of material from the same pouch he took the hele from and motions for Nala to come to him. Reluctantly she makes her way over to him and Sya gently takes her head in one of his hands. "This may hurt but for not to long." Nala nods as Sya softly and precisely wipes most of the hele off. "There, now we must go. Dhm'Ni, you ready?" Sya gets a loud grunt as an answer. Is he ready? He has been waiting for them since his mask was back on and he retrieved his combat staff. But why would Nala even think he would leave her? Granted she didn't understand him when he told her he wouldn't, but she should have guessed by now, he wasn't just carting her around for fun. Dhm'Ni motions with his head for them to go and soon all three of them were on their way.

Meanwhile Lord Khupiee was getting anxious. He had been waiting for Sya and Dhm'Ni to come with the Ooman so that he could drop her off as soon as possible and be done with it. He didn't want to even think of what could have happened if the female didn't tell them of the plans the Oomans had. The sensors would not have even seen it coming because they were not looking for it or anything for that matter. They are ordered to watch the goings on of the hunt and nothing else.

"Why are we doing this Khupiee?" Pakka hissed. When Lord Khupiee told him that Sya and Dhm'Ni asked to have the female transported to a safe island, he became livid. First they watched her, then they travel with her and now they plan to help her. What next…actually Pakka didn't want to even think of what next.

"According to my son she _saved_ him. I do not know how but soon we will. And I do not think Dhm'Ni would be content or able to leave her. If he or we did, he would be considered a Bad Blood for not helping a pray that gave him mercy. I will not have that of one of my sons. I am just relieved that I sent him and Sya together and not him and you. You would have killed her and skinned her before she even knew what happened." Pakka gave a small thrill of laughter. True he would have killed her on spot. He would be in pure bliss if he had the possibility. But now Lord Khupiee is helping her so he would not have the chance to do a thing like that. But then again, nothing is keeping him from coming back one day. She did show great power and strength and NO…Pakka told himself many seasons ago that he would never take another Ooman skull, not even if it is from one so noteworthy.

"So it seems." Rathe joins in. "However she appears gifted. Skill like that, in Ooman or Yautja, is remarkable. Did Dhm'Ni talk with you or did Sya?"

"Sya." Lord Khupiee answers.

"Did he tell you how the female healed Dhm'Ni?" Lord Khupiee shakes his head. "Did he tell you anything?"

"All he told me was that there was a battle between the Ooman, a Hard Meat and Dhm'Ni and that Dhm'Ni had received a wound but the Ooman healed him. Sya also said that there was something rather humorous that he would wait for us to see. The Ooman did something to Dhm'Ni that he could not stop laughing about, I have been speculating as to what it is but I have come up with nothing." All of them begin to thrill in laughter as each one blurts out something humorous, like perhaps she gave him one of those weird Ooman slings they use on themselves, but they all stopped when the Queen, still not completely in the cargo hold, began to thrash about. Her hands, legs and tail were all bound to the ship with thick chains and she had a solid muzzle covering the front of her head, keeping the dangerous mouth and inner mouth from causing damage. But no matter how thick the metal, her shrieks still came through. Each time she screamed it sent chills down each of the hunters' spines, some from anticipation but most from exhilaration. They each had an urge to kill her, to ready their shoulder cannons and slaughter her but they were old enough to keep their primal instincts to hunt at bay. Even with her being so close they kept themselves in check. The door to the cargo hold was just to their left, it was the closest to the Queen when she was brought in. Soon her shrieking died down, giving them another chance to full the time with conversation.

"I have heard that Ykas'e is getting frenzied with the sudden influx of requests to leave the ship and hunt her." Bakkub chirps. He had contacts all over the ship that would periodically COM him and tell him new rumors that were floating around. "Shame that Ykas'e was told to deny all that came in, don't you think?" He asks.

"Sya wished that she was not hunted. But…" Lord Khupiee adds quickly. "I said nothing of future hunts. Since we are _transporting_ her." Lord Khupiee pauses, not really knowing how the ship will take carrying an Ooman. "She will live and therefore her skull will be up for any who ask it and for who gets to her first."

"Or who is the first to not get killed by her." Rathe says bluntly. The others just look at him like he just asked a Kainde Amedha to be his mate. "What? You think that an Ooman that can kill a Hard Meat cannot defend itself against one of us? No wonder why Ykas'e is having a fit with the requests to hunt her, just think of how valuable her skull would be, think of the females it would attract and it _being_ a female would increase its worth ten times. I myself wondered why Dhm'Ni hadn't taken her skull already, despite what she had done for him."

"By law he…" Bakkub started.

"..cannot hunt or kill the one to give mercy. It is a greater dishonor to kill a comrade from battle then to not kill at all. I know the law Bakkub. We all do. But I am just saying that her skull would be prized. But then again…" Rathe trails off in thought.

"What? Do not start a sentence and not finish it Rathe, it is rude for one thing." M'Ho barks.

"I was just thinking about what a waste it would be to kill her."

"A waste?" Pakka hisses. "What waste? She is prey! Her skull is all that should be or will be expected to come of her." He points with one taloned finger at himself. "Just listen to me! I am calling it 'her' when it's an 'it'."

"Perhaps to you Pakka but to Dhm'Ni _she_ is a loose end that he must take care of." Rathe roars at Pakka. "I personally would love to see just what she has to offer, whether it is her skull, or her strength and ability. To see this in a pray species is a once in a lifetime opportunity and a waste to take it with out reason." Pakka growls deeply at Rathe. These two have always had trouble being in the same room together. Even bringing them onto the same planet was a leap of faith from Lord Khupiee. Earlier, when contact was made to each of the Arbitrators, Lord Khupiee had a private message sent to both Pakka and Rathe telling them of the others involvement and that he expects them to be on their best behavior. Their spat began a long time ago when Pakka was courting a female but lost her to Rathe. Ever since then they had been at each others throats.

"Enough of that!" Lord Khupiee barks.

"FATHER!" Lord Khupiee hears from behind him. He turns around to see his son and Sya running with the Ooman right behind them. It took little time for the three to get to the group, Sya was impressed at Nalas speed considering her injuries. Nala however was keeping her pain deep down. She had learnt from her travels how to suppress pain through meditation. It didn't last very long but hopefully it would for the time being. At least until they dropped her off somewhere where she could get medical help.

"Are we here?" She whispers. She didn't know what to do with more of them. She could only see those tell-tail wavy lines but couldn't make out any particular shapes, just one large blob of waving air. As Dhm'Ni and Sya slowed, she slowed along with them, taking a special care to stay close behind Sya.

"Keep her silent." Dhm'Ni warns Sya. He didn't want to be even more embarrassed from this situation. Her talking would just make things worse. For all he knew she would make another 'gorgeous' joke about his father.

"Yes Nala we are, but I have to warn you to keep quiet. Our present company will most likely not approve of you being here." He says softly to her.

"Then why the hell did you say that they will help me get off this island when they don't even like me being near them?" She says a loud. Suddenly she hears a lot of separate growls coming from all around her. She looks around but can still see nothing but air. "It's a little annoying not being able to see them. How am I supposed to defend myself against one of them, if they really don't like me here, if they all look the same?" She asks Sya in a whisper. Sya just starts to laugh.

"Do not worry little one, Dhm'Ni and I will make sure you are not harmed." Sya says to reassure her but it didn't work.

"Why do I not believe you when you say that about Dhm'Ni…" Like he would help her anymore. He had been so wicked to her and she had been to him, so she didn't expect anymore of him after he saved her life.

"I SAID KEEP HER SILENT!" Dhm'Ni roars, he couldn't believe she said that about him. He didn't care that everyone heard him it was that she through that he would protect her. Nala thrashed her head towards Dhm'Ni, intent on giving him a piece of her mind but a sudden piercing pain started the moment she moved her neck. Immediately she seethed from the sting and moved her head back. "…pain…" Dhm'Ni asked in Ooman as he turned to her.

"You think?" She said between her teeth. Dhm'Ni knew all to well about her pain. He still has trouble sitting or even sleeping on his back because of his scar, in time though he will become less sensitive to the hurt. The pain however will never change, the only thing that could change is how one would deal with the pain. Nala sighed as the hurt went away, for now.

"Shall we get going Khupiee?" Sya chirped. "Or do you intended in staring all day?" Lord Khupiee gives him a low growl from that little remark. But all Sya does is laugh.

"So this is the Ooman?" Miy'Hota calls out. He had wanted to see her in true form, since he watched the video he was intrigued with her ability. There was always the thought of coming back to take her skull in his mind but for now he would be 'polite'.

"I really don't like this Sya…" She whispers. Nala was freaking out. She hated not seeing them. If one of them did decide to attack her she couldn't do a thing about it. Screw Sya and Dhm'Ni, there was no guarantee that they could help her if she needed it with these guys.

"I doubt they will show themselves." Sya answers. "We do not like to be seen."

"Worried she may be too afraid to see us?" Pakka growls in a taunting manner.

"No she is not…" Dhm'Ni says passively. He didn't really want to tell them about her seeing him. He doesn't regret doing it, it was just that 'gorgeous' remark is something the others would find absolutely comical. Pakka was about to ask just want he meant but Lord Khupiee kept him from inquiring.

"Then we shall show ourselves." Lord Khupiee chirps. He wanted to know just what she was going to do. She seemed fine with Dhm'Ni and Sya so why would she been different with them? Most Oomans would panic from seeing them. Most wouldn't last this long with Hard Meats around either.

"What?" Pakka barks. Soon he could hear each of his fellow hunters cloaks start to crackle. "What are you all doing?" He hisses. He couldn't believe what they were about to do. Expose them selves to a lowly Ooman, its absurd.

"Whoa…" Nala was amazed at the sight before her. There were six, no seven of them that showed themselves. She could also see one other one that kept its cloak right next to one that was truly interesting. He was really, really tall. Maybe nine and half feet high! He just looked down at her as she stared up at him. His mask was alarming, marks and scratches were everywhere, even more so then Dhm'Ni. His armor was open like Syas' but had a strange tint of blue to it. It was the same color as a darkening sky, gray and blue melded together as one. His skin was almost the same as Dhm'Nis'. The identical light and dark green but he was missing the black spots. In his hands he held the same staff that Dhm'Ni had welded before. The others she couldn't look too, she wouldn't divert her eyes from him. When she saw that his hair was an odd shade of white she could tell that he was old. "Who's he?" She whispers up to Sya. She was still right behind him and would never be willing to come out from her relatively safe position.

"He is the head of the hunt." He couldn't really say that he was Lord Khupiee so he opted for him being the leader.

"Hi…" She says to Lord Khupiee. They were about 10 feet apart and that was close enough for both her and the rest of the Yautja.

"Hello." Lord Khupiee answers. Nala didn't expect him to speak English too. Can they only speak English or other languages too? She didn't really have time to ask so she let that thought drift away.

"You can talk to? Can all of you?"

"No" He answers. "Some of us can but not all."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KHUPIEE?" Pakka roars. He still held his cloak and had no intention of taking it down and making his presents known. However when Lord Khupiee began to speak to the Ooman, he realized that he had too much of this.

"Alarmed are you Pakka? Why do you keep your cloak on? Are_ you _afraid of her seeing you?" Lord Khupiee teases. All conversations were broken when Inkle began to laugh uncontrollably. As the others turned to him they saw him pointing towards Dhm'Ni and bent over holding his stomach. "May I ask as to what you find so amusing Inkle?"

"Dhm'Ni…I like your new hair cut!" Inkle says in between laughs. In unison the others look back to Dhm'Ni and search his hair and there it was. On his right was a shoulder length tress that had been cut. They altogether, except for Pakka, begin to laugh. He was caught up in Lord Khupiee calling him afraid. Dhm'Ni was embarrassed beyond anything he as every felt before. He just shook his head slightly as the others continued to laugh. Nala knew that they saw his hair and she felt really bad, and yet not that bad, he deserves to be laughed at.

"I'm really sorry about that Dhm'Ni…" She whispers to him. Dhm'Ni just looks down at her and grunts.

"I am not afraid Khupiee." Pakka finally growled. He hated being called afraid of anything. And being called that because of an Ooman was too much. He instantly turned off his cloak. The others stopped laughing and turned to the now uncloaked Pakka. When he herd Nala take in a sudden breath he looked down to her and gave her a threatening roar. Nala moved up closer to Sya when he growled at her.

"I guess he's one that I should be wary of huh?" Nala says aloud. Lord Khupiee barks in amusement.

"She is smart isn't she?" Lord Khupiee clicks. She should stay away from Pakka at all costs. But when they bring her to another island she will be held in a cargo bay for the trip. He would never allow her to roam free on his ship. Suddenly a large bang echoed in the air, startling everyone. "Just the Queen rustling around. She is of bad lineage, we have to kill her at the first possible moment." But when the banging continued they all got concerned.

"Where did you say she hailed from?" Sya asked but moments later he got his answer. The Queen had been banging the door to the cargo hold with all her strength and it gave way easily. The door swung open hitting the ground with a heavy thud. All of them were stunned to say the least but Nala was scared shitless. As the Queen made her way out of the cargo hold Nala saw her for her entirety. She was gigantic, black as night and one of the meanest looking things she has ever seen. What the General said was true, she had a crown thing that extended all the way down her body, it had so many bumps and groves that it glistened in the sun light. And at the front of the crown was a muzzle that probably held in menacing set of teeth. She had two sets of arms, one from the sides of her shoulders and one from the top. Her long body gave way to two giant legs and an even larger tail. But they all had shackles attached to them. There were not doubt about it, this was the mother.

"Now is a good time as any, kill her now then we will take her back into the ship." Lord Khupiee orders. But just as the others were getting into position and aimed the cannons they saw what looked like stones being thrown at the Queens head. "What is going…on…" He looked back towards Sya and saw the Ooman had started to throw rocks at the Queen. Nala didn't know what else to do. It was her fault, that _mothers_' fault that Allen was dead. She made those spider things which made the Hard Meat that killed Allen and all her friends. She took everything from her. She took her life.

"You stupid bitch!" She yells while still picking up and throwing any stone and rock she could find. "You killed them all! You took him from me you cunt!" They all just stared at her.

"What is she doing?" Lord Khupiee asked. "Why would she be so angry?" It's not like the Queen had hurt her.

"Think about it Khupiee." Sya says softly. "Her life as been turned upside down because of the Hard Meat and I think she knows that this is a Queen. She essentially killed all of her friends."

"And her mate." Dhm'Ni added. They turn to him. "The male that sacrificed himself for her was her mate. When Sya and I split up, the female ran after the Hard Meat that took the male. It was the same Hard Meat that she killed with her own hands." Now they under stood. They knew not to interfere with an angry female, of any species.

"I hate you! You piece of shit!" Nala continued. "You come here, to my world, to my life and destroy everything!" She whips another stone at her. It wasn't like it hurt the Queen, it didn't even faze her. The Queen just kept thrashing at her chains and screaming. She was attempting to take off her muzzle with her hands but was having a hard time. When she tired to pull her hands towards her mouth they would just jerk from being chained up. But somehow she got a hold of the end of the muzzle and ripped it off her face. She raised her head high and belted out a deafening screech. Nala just kept throwing stones. What else could she do? "I'm gonna kill you, you little bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" She screams. Nala knew that she wasn't going to kill her by throwing stuff at her so she stops and turns to Sya. "Help me kill her Sya. I must kill her!"

"No. We will take care of her, we will kill her."

"What has she done to you huh? She didn't kill someone you loved did she? She…she took him from me! That bitch is gonna die by my hands!" She had never felt so much hate in her life. It was pumping in her veins, giving her a new strength. She couldn't let them take her, that bitch was hers to kill. "SHE'S MINE!" She yells. The others were dumbfounded by her words. Such hate in such a small being, it would have been funny if they didn't know she was serious. Suddenly a thought crept into Dhm'Nis' head.

"Nala." Dhm'Ni spoke out making her turn to him. She watched as Dhm'Ni made a basket with his hands and then motioned to the Queen with his head. Nala started to laugh but it was a funny laugh, it was cold and ominous. She lowered her head and her eyes darkened from anger. Her pupils had taken over and showed little if any of the blue. With her pupils so large she could see perfectly with them allowing more light in. They were all stunned to watch her change, her anger could rival that of a female Yautja.

"Perfect idea. But I need something to cut off her head. Like your spear but longer!" Nalas' voice had changed. It wasn't its normal serene and sarcastic tone. It changed into a harsh and stern pitch, showing off just how irate she was. Dhm'Ni turned to the only Yautja here with the weapon that could do what she wanted.

"Rathe…" Dhm'Ni gestured with his hands. But Rathe just tipped his head. A loud screech entered the air, the Queen was tugging and pulling at her limbs in an attempt to get them out of their chains but they were to strong.

"You did say that 'you would love to see just what she has to offer'." Lord Khupiee chirped. "Shame to say such things and not give her the capability to show just what she has to offer, don't you think Rathe?" He asks teasingly. But all Rathe did was growl, like he would ever give an Ooman his prized glaives. They were given to him by his clan leader as recognition for his bravery and fearlessness in the hunt. How could he allow an Ooman touch them. Nala could tell that Dhm'Ni was trying to convince one of the others. This one was a little taller then Dhm'Ni and had skin that looked like a giraffes. It had a yellow undertone with light brown spots. She could also see two long blades strapped to his back, they would be absolutely perfect.

"Can you understand me?" She asks him as she made her way closer to him. She didn't even think as she stepped out from behind Sya. Rathe watched closely as she made her way to him.

"Yes, little talk." He answers hesitantly. He couldn't talk as fluently as Sya or Lord Khupiee but he could understand her.

"Then hear my plea. I need to kill her, the blood of my friends and my family are on her hands. It's MY responsibility and MY obligation to take her life for what she had taken from me." She was positively fuming. She had tired to keep her anger down so that she wouldn't insult this guy in anyway but it made its way through. Rathe was pleased with her anger though. He had an urge to see what she could do but did she have to do it with his weapons?

"Do you think she can do it?" He asks to the wind. Some of the others just grunted, not really telling him how they thought she could do. But Lord Khupiee spoke out.

"If you look at what she has done, it can be a precedent to what she will do. I for one have a peculiar feeling about her." He didn't want to say much more but something was worrying him. If they do bring her to another island, alive, what is to stop her from telling her people about them? Or what's worse if she doesn't tell the Oomans about them, if she keeps their existence a secret, but they do not believe her. With out a doubt they would question how she survived the blast and how she made it out as a lone survivor.

"Then we shall just wait and see." Rathe says as he leisurely lifted his hands over his head and grabbed the two grips of his glaives. Swiftly he took them from their pocket and wielded them in front of Nala. Nala brings her hands up and opens them, waiting for him to give them too her. She wouldn't just grab them. That would be rude! Rathe moves his hands down to give room for hers as he lays them onto her waiting hands. Nala tightly grips them as Rathe fully lets go of his prized weapons. Nala takes a few steps back and looks at these two lengthy swords. They were beautiful to her. They were at least 5 feet long and were the color of stainless steal. They had engravings all over the length of the blade and from what she could make out they were miniature depictions of people dressed like them. Holding other own little weapons and in different positions. It was amazing. Quickly she tests the weight of them with a twirl and she found them to be as light as a feather.

"They are remarkable." She says in a serene tone. But soon she snapped back into her hate filed persona. "Time to fly." She turns back towards Dhm'Ni who got his hands into the same basket shape as before and even moved to face the Queen but Nala didn't put her foot in like before. She walked right up to close Dhm'Ni, placed both the blades in one hand and grabbed the lip on his mask by his chin and pulled his face down to hers. "One!" She motions the number one with her finger. "You better be strong enough to get me on her head. Two!" She puts up to fingers. "You better not fucking OVER throw me. I intend to get her head not her back! And Three!" She puts up three fingers. "DO NOT FUCKING HESITATE!" She yells in his face. Dhm'Ni roars right back at her. He breaks his basket and tries to swipe at her with his sharp taloned hands but misses. Nala just dodges every strike and starts to laugh. "Now that I have you up and ready to go lets do this!" Dhm'Ni stops his attack and growls at her. He cannot believe that he made him so mad just to get his adrenalin going! And of course he is strong enough, who the hell does she think she is?

"You are playing a very dangerous game little one." Sya says to her.

"That's the point Sya." She smiles as she and Dhm'Ni get into position. "Now, I need one of you to hit her chest to make her recoil and her head to fall forward a little. I need to land right in her head so I can cut it off." The others just looked at her, not willing to really listen but still intrigued at her plan. "And please don't hit me while I am in the air. That would just embarrass whoever tired to hit her and deprive me of killing her." She says to whom ever is listening. Lord Khupiee was the only one to laugh.

"I will aid you." He says to her. Lord Khupiee thought it amusing how she taunted Dhm'Ni like that. Sya warned her that she was being risky in her actions but all she did was laugh. Nala placed her foot into Dhm'Nis hand, he was still pissed off beyond hope but he wanted to see her kill the Queen. Accidentally he growled at her which made Nala even more heated.

"I thought I told you not to growl at me ever again Dhm'Ni? Do I need to slap you again to keep on task or what?" She whispers teasingly. Nala could see the muscles in his forearms tense at her words and thought it funny. Dhm'Ni was put off when Nala suddenly giggled. It was something he had never heard from her before. "READY!" Dhm'Ni stiffens again and Lord Khupiee steps away from the group. "NOW!" She yells. Dhm'Ni rips his arms and pitches Nala into the air while at that same moment Lord Khupiee shot the Queens chest with his shoulder cannon. All Nala heard was a loud shoot and then she could see blue light. She didn't really have time to think it over when she saw that Dhm'Ni did in fact over throw her. Her body was still tumbling in the air as she made it to the Queens head.

"You over did it!" Some of the others yell at Dhm'Ni who was inwardly cursing himself. Nala did to good of a job to get him riled up. Lord Khupiee and all of the others watched in surprise as Nala caught her self before she went too far. She stuck one of Rathes' blades into the Queens crown, stopping her from flying any further. The Queen howled when Nala pierced her and tired to thrash at Nala with her hands but thankfully they were chained down. That was until the Queen tired once more and the chain holding one of her hands shattered. The sound made all the Yautjas mandibles fall in shock. Those chains have been used for centuries to hold down Queens. And for centuries they never failed. Nala tore back the one blade from the Queen, making her head pitch back from the pain. Some how Nala grabbed onto some of the ribs of the Queens skin and held her self from falling. As she Queen brought her head back down Nala went to work. She steadied herself on her head and speedily began to walk to the front, but half way there Nala saw a big black hand coming towards her. Quickly she jumped little forwards, inching closer and closer to the tip of the Queens head. She barely missed as the hand swiped at her, but all the Queen ended up doing was scratching herself, leaving big and ling lines of her won blood. Nala had to kill her before she could get her hand back up. So she took a low stance and brought the two blades in front of her, one bare while the other was covered in green blood.

"You take my life, I take yours!" She yells at the Queen as she raises the two blades up above her head in an 'x' shape. Then swiftly and with out hesitation she swings the blades down, cutting off the front of the Queens head like a pair of scissors. Instantly the head dropped from the rest of her body and fell to the ground.

"YES!" Rathe hisses. He was absolutely astonished at her. The others look back to him as he started to laugh and herd him say a passage from the story of creation. "_Look on all those who doubted and wallow in your error._" Sya however wasn't looking at Rathe, he was watching Nala as the Queens head fell, and she stayed up there. Nala couldn't go down her back as she planned because the Queen had scratched herself. She can't just walk through her blood. She's not that stupid!

"What is it?" Dhm'Ni asks Sya when he noticed that he hadn't heard Rathe. Sya just points to Nala.

"She's stuck and the Queens coming down hard. If she lands in the blood made by her cutting off the head she will die Dhm'Ni. There is nothing we would be able to do to help her." Sya needed to help her off, the Queens knees had just buckled. Nala didn't know what to do, she couldn't jump and she couldn't go back.

"NALA!" Sya roars from below her. He made his way as close to her as possible. "Jump! I will catch you!" She nods and moves both blades to one hand, she wasn't going to leave them here, they were someone else's and she wouldn't throw them off. That would be disrespectful to the owner and to the weapons themselves. "Now." Sya yells. Nala takes a few steps back then she starts running for the edge. She jumps off with her legs and flew in the air. She aimed perfectly for Sya and he was ready and waiting. He caught her with stunning accuracy as she fell into his arms. "See I got you." He says as he moved back away from the Queen. The Queen finally fell completely with a heavy thump. Nala was silent as Sya lowered her to her feet.

"Sya…" She whispers, he had to bend down to really hear her. "Take these," She hands over Rathes glaives, "would you do me a favor and tell the one who gave me these 'thank you' and 'that I couldn't have done it with out his help'?" Sya nods. "And I was wondering if you could give me your staff?" Sya just looked at her and tilts his head strangely. "I told Dhm'Ni not to over throw me." Sya started to laugh as he realized what she wanted to do. He swiftly and silently takes out his combat staff and extends it for her. Dhm'Ni didn't know just what was going on, he and everyone else for that matter, had been silent once she was back down on the ground. But when Sya gave her his combat staff and extended it, Dhm'Ni instinctively took out his own thinking that she was up to something. And when Nala turned towards him, with a scowling face, he knew that she was pissed for over throwing her. Nala charged at him screaming his name.

"I told you NOT to fucken over throw me you asshole!" Dhm'Ni readied himself as she ran for him. When she got close Nala stabbed the staff at Dhm'Ni but he countered with his own, knocking it out of the way. Dhm'Ni tried to kick her in the thigh but Nala twirled away from him. Together they started to hit the other with their staff, well…they attempted to hit each other, but at each blow the other would block.

"What is that Ooman doing?" Lord Khupiee questioned Sya as he made his way to the group. They had all turned and started to watch Dhm'Ni and Nala fight. Some where amused with the fight but Lord Khupiee was not pleased with this, she attacked him with out provocation.

"She warned him not to over throw her didn't she? Now she is punishing him for not listening." Sya says slyly. Everyone but Lord Khupiee and Pakka start to thrill in laughter, it was an amazing sight to say the least to watch those two fight with staffs. Sya made his way to Rathe and gave him back his glaives and whispered to him what Nala asked him to say then turns to watch the fight. Nala was getting tired of it though. Dhm'Ni would match each of her hits and she would match his. When Dhm'Ni tired to stab her again she twirled around behind him and punched him in the exact same place as where she stabbed him before. Dhm'Ni howled in pain.

"Think I forgot about that did you?" Nala teases. Dhm'Ni was seething in anger. He would not let a little Ooman over show him in front of his father. He whirled around and smacked Nala in the face. She flew back towards the group but rolled onto her feet and started to laugh. Dhm'Ni then charged at her. Nala somersaulted on the ground and kicked the back of Dhm'Nis' legs when she came out of it. Dhm'Ni fell to the ground hard but as he turned off of his stomach to get up Nala had already stood and made her way to him. She placed one foot in his chest and lowered her staff to his neck and smiled. "Got yeah! ...win…" She says as she points to herself. At seeing a staff at his sons throat Lord Khupiee instantly dove for Nala. By her body language he thought that she was going to kill him. He wouldn't let his son die in such a manner. He lunged and with his left hand he grabbed Nala by the throat and heaved her into the sky.

"Stupid Ooman!" Lord Khupiee yells at her. He was holding with an out stretched arm and was slowly squeezing her. Dhm'Ni immediately jumped up.

"Father no, she was just…" Dhm'Ni started.

"I don't care Dhm'Ni, she threatened you. Now she will die." But Nala wouldn't have any of this. She had Syas' staff in one hand but she wouldn't use it. She had a better idea. She Brought up a knee and slammed in right into Lord Khupiees elbow, shattering it by making it bend the wrong way. Instantly he dropped her to the ground and she fell onto her back. She dragged herself away as Dhm'Ni started to look at his father arm.

"She is strong." Lord Khupiee hisses. He cannot believe that she had done this to him, he had had wounds like this before but not by an Ooman. Dhm'Ni started to gently laugh.

"I think we both know that now." He chuckled. Nala was griping her aching neck. Why do they always go for the neck! She sat up and took in air like she would never breathe again but as she did she caught the sent of hell. She stood up tall and started to look around. No one was paying attention because they were all looking at their wounded leader. But Nala was searching for the Hard Meat. It was close. The wind was carrying it and it was coming from…

"GET DOWN!" Nala yelled as she dashed towards Lord Khupiee. She smelt it coming from behind him and even if he tried to kill her, she wanted to kill the Hard Meat more then anything. But since no one was paying attention to her they all though she was charging Lord Khupiee so they all, including Dhm'Ni, got into a fighting stance. All the same to Nala, she sprinted towards them and then jumped up and over them all. She didn't land on ground however, she landed right onto a Hard Meat warrior. She brought it down with her weight and it screamed in agony. All the others quickly turned to see her and a Hard Meat start to fight. Dhm'Ni and Lord Khupiee were speechless. Sya however was mad.

"Do you really think she would attack you with out motivation?" He asked as he made his way to Nala. But Lord Khupiee stopped him with his good arm.

"No, I would like to watch her. If she dies, she dies. If not, then she doesn't." He said emotionless. It was like he didn't even care that this little Ooman saved him from being attacked by a Hard Meat. But truthfully he was thanking the Gods for bringing her to him. They all watched as Nala started to actually play with the Hard Meat. It was jabbing and stabbing its tail, swiping it sharp claws and extending its inner mouth but Nala just dodged them all. She was twisting and twirling, moving her feet so fast they couldn't keep track of them. It was as if she was dancing with it but she was in the lead. She was moving along with it, matching each and every strike with her own. When Nala started to hum and close her eyes, they all thought she was Hulij-bpe, just crazy. But Nala was alright, actually she was perfect. She was dancing with the Hard Meat, stabbing it with Syas' Spear every now and then but she was having fun. Dhm'Ni and the others were hypnotized by her movements. She was flowing like water, matching and moving with each and every attempt the Hard Meat gave to hurt her. But it never came close. Finally Nala sliced off its tail with the spear and then jabbed it in its back. The Hard Meat wailed in agony as it fell to the ground dead.

"Lord Khupiee?" Ykas'e came over the COM making Lord Khupiee flinch and taking him out of his daze.

"Wha…oh uhh…Yes Ykas'e what is it?" He asked.

"We have made contact with a group of objects coming this way. There are over 10 missiles aimed right at us and they will be here in less the 6 minutes. I suggest that we get out of here now sir."

"Then we shall. Are you…are you watching this Ykas'e?" Lord Khupiee asks.

"We _all _are sir. The watchers had decided to project each hunters' video feed into the galley and all of the society rooms. I am sorry sir, by the time I knew what was happening, she had killed the Queen." Ykas'e says with a hint of 'I couldn't believe it'.

"That is alright Ykas'e. Just make sure that they know what is happening with her being transported to another island." He hisses as he ends the COM. He was angry with him for not being in control of the watchers but it's to late now. He turned back to the female when he herd her say something to the dead Hard Meat, it was something along the lines of 'take that'. "Ooman!" Lord Khupiee yells catching Nalas' attention. "Come here." He orders but Nala doesn't move. Her face changes into a 'yeah right' face and stares into Lord Khupiees mask. He just starts to laugh. "Do not be concerned, I swear not to hurt you…again." He adds. "I just wish to give you something." Everyone turns their heads to Lord Khupiee. He couldn't be about to do what they think he's going to do is he? Nala unenthusiastically makes her way closer to Lord Khupiee but stops at arms length.

"What _else_ can I do for you?" She asks mockingly. Pakka, who made his way next to Lord Khupiee, started to growl at her but stopped when Lord Khupiee raised his hand to silence him.

"What is your name Ooman?" Lord Khupiee asks. Pakka couldn't believe it! He was doing it! He was going to mark her! Pakka hisses as he turned from them and started to walk away. Nala followed him for a moment and her lips gave way to a smirk knowing that that particular guy really didn't like her but the old one told him to shut up.

"Nalani." She answers as she looked back to Lord Khupiee.

"Nalani, I wish to mark you." He pauses. He couldn't believe it himself that he was doing this but he felt that he needed too. She had saved his son, the ship and even himself…no matter how hard he is going to try and forget it she did it and he had to do something to thank her. "A mark in remembrance of what you have done today. A tribute to your accomplishments, to your pray…" He motions to the Queen and the warrior. "…and too your trophies. You amaze me Nalani, I am shocked at your power and at your determination." Lord Khupiee carefully takes out his ceremonial dragger from his belt and showed it to Nala to make sure she knew he wasn't going to use it on her. Nala held back a flinch as she looked at it. It was a dagger for sure but its handle wasn't a normal handle, it was a finger from a Hard Meat. "Do you accept my gift to you Nalani?" He asks, bringing Nala out of her daze.

"Is it like the mark Dhm'Ni has?" She wondered. At his name Dhm'Ni looked and Nala but she still gazed at Lord Khupiee.

"Yes it is but for females we place it on the cheek."

"Then I accept." She says with out hesitation. She would never forget this day for the rest of her life. Perhaps a mark would keep her from ever forgetting.

"Dhm'Ni." Lord Khupiee clicks. Dhm'Ni walked to his father and retrieves the dagger from him. "From the Queens blood." He says. As Dhm'Ni made his way to the pooling blood of the Queen he couldn't help but feel strange that his father doing this. And yet he had an odd sense of pride. Sya did as well. He swelled his chest in anticipation, he knew that this was something that was never done and was even proud at the fact that he was acquaintances, if not friends, with Nala. Quickly Dhm'Ni tipped the claw of the dagger in the Queens blood and handed it back to his father. "Are you ready Nalani?" She nods to him. Gently he takes her tilts her head with his good hand then positions the blood tipped dagger by her cheek. "This is going to hurt."

"I'm used to it." She says in a witty tone. Lord Khupiee didn't know what she meant so he began to draw his clans blooding mark. The pain was nothing to Nala. She didn't flinch or grind her teeth or show any pain in her face. When Lord Khupiee was done with the two marks he saw her neck and understood what she meant by her being used to it.

"I see that you have already been marked by the Hard Meats blood. Seems you are a magnet for blood aren't you." Lord Khupiee jokes at all he blood on her. She was covered from head to toe.

"Very funny." She says. All the sudden she felt self conscious, she had been chastised too many times because of her scars but as she was about to cover her neck with her hand Lord Khupiee grabbed it.

"I would not touch that if I were you."

"I wasn't going too, I just…Scars are not something to show off for a girl yeah know?"

"No I do not. Show your scars with honor Nalani, they are you. They make you know you are. They are a living story on your body. Never cover them. Especially these…" Lord Khupiee motions to Nalas arms. He had noticed them and waned to question them but now was not the time. Lord Khupiees and Nalas eyes connected and he could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. "Do you see it Dhm'Ni?" He clicks. Dhm'Ni just nodded to him. He knew that his father saw it too. He knew that he saw Ni'Atni in her eyes as he did before.

"Lord Khupiee!" Ykas'e came over the COM again, making Lord Khupiee look away from Nala.

"YES!" He hisses in response.

"We must leave within three minutes or we will not make it out alive."

"I understand." Lord Khupiee ends the COM. He looks back down to Nala to find her not there anymore. She had made her way as close to the Queens head as possible when she noticed that Lord Khupiee had 'gone' somewhere.

"I hate you for what you did to me and now you are dead." She continued to whisper to the decapitated head under the watching eyes of all the hunters.

"Tell the young bloods to bring in the Queen…and the warrior she killed into the cargo hold." Lord Khupiee adds.

"Why the warrior?" Dhm'Ni questions but when Lord Khupiee thrashed his head towards Dhm'Ni he immediately looked down and forgot about getting an answer. Dhm'Ni looked to the small group of Young Bloods that were supposed to keep the Queen in he cargo hold and motioned for them to gather the Queen and the warrior. As the others came into a group around Lord Khupiee Sya had a burning question.

"So we take her to another island then?" He asks. Somewhere deep down he didn't want to just drop her off. He had an intense dread that if they left her here she would be dead with in the cycle. The entire ship as seen this, she's not safe here or anywhere.

"Only if she agrees to keep our existence a secret..." He pauses and points towards Nala. She left the head once she was done damming it to the depths of hell, if there was a hell for this thing, and memorizing her face in her mind. She had turned back towards the group but she stopped in her tracks at seeing Lord Khupiee point at her. "And only if she survives the Hard Meat that is behind her." In unison they all, including Pakka, turned to Nala. Now she knew something was wrong. Her body stiffed and her heart quickened when she realized that her senses were blocked by the stench of the Queen and that if there was another Hard Meat somewhere she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

"NALA!" Dhm'Ni roared as he saw a Hard Meat come out from behind the Queen. He watched Nalas' face turn to pure horror and he watched as the Hard Meat came up behind her and stabbed her in her left shoulder. Nala didn't scream. She just looked down to the tail jutting out from her shoulder and then looked back up to the group. She was specifically staring at Lord Khupiee. He had seen it coming and he did nothing to help her. She saved him from this happening to him but couldn't he have done the same for her? Nala suddenly yelped in pain as the Hard Meat thrashed her to the ground, whipping her off its tail and throwing her a good 20 feet away. Both Sya and Dhm'Ni were about to run at the Hard Meat before it jumped on Nala but they both stopped when they heard a shoulder cannon go off. They turn back to the group and see that Rathe had in fact shot. He couldn't just let her die like that. She had shown so much honor and skill today that he couldn't just stand idly by. The Hard Meat was blown to pieces by Rathes' cannon, leaving Nala on the ground. She just laid there staring into the beautiful Hawaiian blue sky. She brings up her right hand and covers her new wound, coating her right hand in her own blood. No amount of mediation could help the pain, but she would never cry. She wouldn't give that bitch of a mother the satisfaction of one of her offspring making her scream.

"She is dead." Lord Khupiee chirps sadly.

"NO!" Came from more then a few hunters.

"She is not dead." Dhm'Ni hisses sternly. He didn't care if his father gets angry because he was angry at his father. How could he have done that! Just watch and do nothing to help Nala when she had done the complete opposite for him. Then Dhm'Ni grasped the memory that all he did was watch. Lord Khupiee was about to give Dhm'Ni was very threatening roar but was stopped by a strange sound.

_BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP _

_BEEP BEEP _

It was coming from Nala. Dhm'Ni and the others watch as she began to move, Lord Khupiee was taken aback that she could move at all.

"I told you she was not dead." Dhm'Ni again hissed at his father. Before he got smacked for his disrespect he made his way to Nala. She tired with all her might and somehow she lifted her left hand. Her watch had started to beep, telling her in its cheery tone that the bomb was either here, or close. She hated this watch. It just stared at her with its stupid face blinking the time. It took a couple tries but she got it off and threw it away. But as she followed it to the ground she saw Dhm'Ni making his way to her. _Great. I can't let him see me like this. I don't want a fucking audience when I die. _She looked up at him as he kneeled down beside her.

"Times up gorgeous." Dhm'Ni grunted at being called that again. But Nala just smiled at him. He let out a loud sigh as he started to pick her up. "Wait! What are you doing?" She yells at him. She tried to push him away with her good hand but couldn't do a thing. "Leave me to die in peace Dhm'Ni. For all I have done that is the least you could do." Well… the least they could have done they did. And that was nothing.

"…no…" He stands up tall with her bloody body in his hands. He motions with his head towards to ship. "…no pain…" He says as he starts to walk towards the open hunters' bay doors. The others were all silent. Never had they seen Dhm'Ni be so arrogant and disrespectful towards his father. But they could all understand, even Lord Khupiee. But Sya was furious. How could Lord Khupiee be so cold towards her after what she has done for him? Syas' body had begun to shake from the rage, he clenched his fists and lowered his head.

"I cannot believe you did that Khupiee." Sya hisses. "You just stood there and did nothing. I am disappointed." With that Sya turned to follow Dhm'Ni with Nala in hand. Lord Khupiee just watched him walk away. Sya had only ever talked to him like that once before, long before he became Clan Leader. All the others began to follow Syas lead and they walked towards the ship. They had little time. Lord Khupiee just stood there for a moment. _Had I truly done that? What would Ni'Atni say about my actions? She always said gratitude is the most exquisite form of courtesy. And look what I had done…nothing at all. I just stood and witnessed a being that saved me, saved my son and all on my ship, and I just looked on as she was hit. How could I have done that? I know now that my son is beyond angry with me. But she is pray is she not? She may have my Clan mark and she may have done many a great things but what does that make of her? Did I truly have a debt to her for saving my life? Do I owe her something…DID I owe her something? I guess that it is too late to ask that now. My actions spoke for me. I dishonored myself for not helping one who helped me. How can I repay her now? If she is not dead now she will be soon. An Ooman cannot take a wound like that, not even a Yautja can. I guess I will forever have her blood on my hands._

"Khupiee…" Pakka yells from the ramp leading into the ship. Lord Khupiee sighs aloud then starts to walk in. As the ramp closes behind him he sees Dhm'Ni give him a strange look. Even with his mask on, he knew that his son was infuriated. They would have to wait until the ship was off ground to move, it would harm Nala even more if she was thrashed about because of the movements of the ship. Nala however had other plans. She couldn't really see where she was but didn't care. She had Lord Khupiee in her sights and she was not going to let him go without knowing what he had done to her. Nala quickly grabbed a small knife from Dhm'Nis' belt and kicked out of his hands.

"You…asshole." She says in almost a whisper. Everyone turns to her when she spoke wondering how she was even standing. Her body wasn't right, she couldn't feel anything. All she knew was that she was hit bad and it was because that fucker in front of her just let it happen. "All you do…for me…is point?" She gets out in between labored breaths. "Thanks…for the gratitude." She says as she lunges at Lord Khupiee. Some tried to grab her but she dodged every hand. As she made it to him she stops and brings up the small knife from Dhm'Nis' belt and wields it in front of her. Lord Khupiee emits a low growl and he lowered into a fighting stance. Suddenly everyone started to wobble and shake as the ship lifted off. Nala used this to her advantage and punched Lord Khupiee in the neck with her fist that was holding the knife. He reared back in pain but quickly came back and swung at Nala. He hit her in the right cage, just beside her sternum. She shrieked in agony from her broken rib. Lord Khupiee took back his hand and punched her in the jaw, busting her lip. Nala flew back and fell just at the feet of Bakkub. Bakkub watched her slide to him and couldn't even fathom why she would take such a beating, knowing that she was hurt. When Bakkub saw Lord Khupiee take a footstep towards Nala he stepped around the trembling body below him and stood in between her and Lord Khupiee.

"Ki'dte." Bakkub roars. Lord Khupiee stops. He wasn't going to hit her again, he was going to pick her up and take her to the healers but they thought he was going to hurt her. How could they think that of him? He takes a step back from Bakkub. Even with his size Lord Khupiee and Bakkub was an even match. But with his left arm banged up he wouldn't stand a chance. "Dhm'Ni, take her to Kh'Cho." Bakkub hisses. Dhm'Ni hurriedly makes his way to Nala to see that she had lost conscious. He carefully picked her up again but before he turned to take her to the healers he gave his father one last look. "GO!" Bakkub roars. Dhm'Ni then turns and runs, along with Sya, to get Nala to Kh'Cho. He had to get her there now or she will die in his hands.

"Wasn't letting her fall to a Hard Meat enough Lord Khupiee?" Dh'Kn chirps softly as he and all the others start to make their way out of the hunters' bay. And there Lord Khupiee remained. Standing alone as the others went to their rooms to take off their Awu'asa and cleanse in the Usipa water.

Authors Note: I hope you liked that, it is exactly 12,337 words. And all in one day. As I re-read this over and over I wonder to myself 'what am I writing here?' In my little world it is my fantasy, well almost. I had to add a little substance to make it 'real' and to have a better flow. And I know that all you ladies out there have the same dreams. Of being whisked away by 'The Beast' while you are 'Bell'. I think it was the movie Beauty and The Beast that makes me so inclined to think that there is more to something or someone that is ugly by our standards. I can remember having a dream once, of the scene where Beast and Bell are outside feeding the birds and they all climb on top of Beast, but instead of Beast it was a Yautja. I thought it was the most adorable thing I have ever dreamed. But what am I doing here? I would hope that I am giving you my vision and that somehow it plays like a movie in your head as your secret dreams and desires do. I have so much pride in this, it is my baby. And I am honored that people have chosen to read it. It's a wonderful feeling. So thank you to my readers. Sometimes I stay up until three in the morning just so I can play my little story-movie for you. And I will until it is done.

E.M.

Current Pronunciations (Previous on chapters 3, 4, & 6.)

Hele **He-Lei**

Kh'Cho **Kah-Choo**


	10. Lost and Found

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Lost and Found **

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

_She said that word to me…Gratitude. It can't be a coincidence. Ni'Atni...you used the same word. Oh Gods I miss you. How could I have done such a thing today? How could I have just stood there? But why is this bothering me? Is it how she reminds me of you…or how and of what she had done today for me and our son and my ship. I can't even think right now… I did a dishonorable thing. What am I to do? Ni'Atni I need your guidance, I need to have you by my side, I need your words in my ear and I need you to tell me what to do. I cannot send her to the Oomans can I? How can I risk it? Is it even risk that frightens me? Or is it that silent question burning in the back of my mind…_

"Lord Khupiee?" Ykas'e says over the COM.

"Yes." He answers back, shaking his head of all thoughts.

"Sir I think you need to come to the Bridge. You need to see this."

"See what?" Lord Khupiee asks as he starts out of the Hunters' bay.

"You have no idea how fortunate we are to have left when we did Sir." Ykas'e says with merit.

"Oh…" Lord Khupiee wasn't sounding right. His voice was filled with misery. He was even walking with a lowered head as he made his way to the lift. And to his dismay there was a constant trail of Nalas' blood making its way down the hallway. He was thankful that the corridor was empty. Around this time it was usually packed with Hunters coming and going but since the watchers were showing the video feeds in the galley and society rooms they were all there.

"The missiles have just hit the island we were on Sir."

"I will be there in a moment." Lord Khupiee says and then ends the COM. He waited for a minute after he punched the lift key as it came back down. He was dreading the scene when the lift door would open and he was right too. When it arrived and opened her blood was on the ground. He shook his head slightly as he made his way in the large box careful not to step in her pooled blood. All the lifts around the ship were the same size, they could hold up to 15 Yautja at one time. But no one would want to be that close to one another. "Bridge." He says to the voice command and it started to carry him away. He just stood there in the black and red box, silent and unthinking. But when the lift prematurely stopped he lifted his head to the opening door to see a small group of Young Bloods who immediately bowed there heads and stepped back. They wouldn't dare share a lift with him. When the door closed again he went back to his thoughtless state. He was trying with all he had to keep a question that was aflame in the back of his mind from coming forward. So he was grateful when the lift stopped at the Bridge.

"Sir." Ykas'e chirps making all in the room stand and bow to him. All was silent as he made his way to his leaders chair and sat down. To his surprise he had forgotten about his arm but fully remembered its broken state when he attempted to rest it on the arm rest but got a menacing pain instead of comfort.

"What is it that is so important?" He hisses out of pain. Ykas'e nods to the sensors and the three viewing screens turn on. When Lord Khupiee looked up he realized that he still had his mask on and that he could not see the screens all that well, but as he took it off he paused in shock. The screens showed a picture of a blue blast cloud completely enveloping the entire display.

"Do you see that small little spot, right in the middle of the cloud that it a white color?" Ykas'e asks. Lord Khupiee just looks at him, his eyes telling that he did not want to deal with bullshit today. "Well, if we waited one minute more…that would have been us." Lord Khupiee looks back to the screen. And then the question came into his mind…

Dhm'Ni was getting concerned as he and Sya ran to the lift. Nala had started to cough as he held her in his arms when he realized she couldn't breathe this air. She was suffocating in his arms but that wasn't all. He could feel the blood from her wound seep down his arms and down his waist covering his lower armor but he did care about the mess. He should have protected her. He should have kept her near him on both the planet and in the Hunters' bay. Who knows what else his father did to her. He hit her broken rib with unbelievable precision and then hit her again in the head. Like she wasn't in enough pain as it is. But why would she have gotten up when she was hurt so bad? It was as if she couldn't feel a thing as she moved. Dhm'Ni growled as the anger for his fathers actions started to boil in him.

"Calm your self Dhm'Ni." Sya says as he ran a little ahead to the lift. He punched the lift key and to his relief it opened right then and there. "You will do no good to her if you are crazy with anger. We need to get a mask on her. She needs more oxygen then us." The healers' level was only a few decks above them so it took only a few seconds to get there. As the door opened, it opened to a small group of Young Bloods. But when they didn't move and just stared at Nala as she laid there motionless, both Sya and Dhm'Ni release a deafening roar to get them to move. Immediately they scurry out of the way, giving them room to pass. But as the small group turned back to the lift the doors were already closed.

"DHM'NI! SYA! Hurry!" Kh'Cho yells from the open door to the healers. There was only one healer on this DropShip and Kh'Cho was the best of the best when it came to medicine. On this DropShip half an entire deck was dedicated to the healer, while on a normal one they would only be given a small room. But with the number of Yautja here they needed larger accommodations. While the major part of the healers' portion was a collective healing room, there was a small private room for personal healing. "I have been waiting!" He yells again. Kh'Cho had been in the galley as the watchers projected the videos feeds. And from what he saw, he was either going to have a crash course on Ooman physiology or a very angry Lord Khupiee with a broken arm. He was actually delighted when Nala came first.

"Sya!" Dhm'Ni barks. He had stopped in his sprint when Nala ended her coughing. Sya turned to him but when he looked to Nala he saw that she was breathing fine now. He just shook his head and grabbed Dhm'Nis' arm and pulled him towards to door.

"She still breaths Dhm'Ni." He says as they run into the room. There were many doors into the healers and they had purposely entered into the private room.

"Quick! Place her onto the block!" Kh'Cho orders to Dhm'Ni. He ran up to the white table and carefully placed Nala down. The room was all black except for the white slab of stone that sat in the middle of the space. It had all the necessary equipment but everything here was meant for just one person to heal in private. There was even a bathroom connected to it but it did not have a bath like others do. "Cj'na!" Kh'Cho calls for his assistant who comes running in but stops still when he saw Nala. Dhm'Ni and Sya had both moved off to give them room. Neither of them had the intention of leaving her alone. "Disrobe her." Kh'Cho yells at his assistant but he remains still. Kh'Cho roars in frustration and starts to do it himself.

"Spare what clothing you can, she will need them when we leave her." Dhm'Ni says in a gloomy tone to the healer. Both Sya and Kh'Cho look at Dhm'Ni wondering 'what the hell' but for different reasons. Sya didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to just drop her off somewhere. Who knows what would happen to her.

"What are you still doing in here?" Kh'Cho hisses and he runs at the two standing hunters. "Get out! Get out!" He orders. "No males when healing an injured female! OUT!" He roars.

"But she's Ooman…" Dhm'Ni tries to say but was cut short as Kh'Cho started to push them out. They would never raise a hand to him, that would be dim considering they are constantly at the healers and it is a stupid thing to anger the one with the pain killers.

"Yes, but female non-the-less. OUT!" He says again as he pushes them both out into the hallway. They couldn't get a second word in when the door closed. So they just stood there, staring at the closed door knowing that she was right there beyond a small wall, bleeding to death.

"Hmm…I didn't think Kh'Cho would take so easily to her." Sya thrills.

"Right and she is sooo easy to get along with…" Dhm'Ni says angrily. He was huffing hard breaths as he waited. He didn't like being away from her. If she got hurt, in ANY way, he would go insane!

"All we can do is cleanse and ready for the meeting." Sya says. Dhm'Ni just looks to him and tilts his head. "We have a few things to discuss, your father and I, and all of the other Arbitrators for that matter." Sya wasn't sure what was going to happen at the gathering, he and Dhm'Ni are furious with Lord Khupiee and he isn't too sure about how the others feel either. Dhm'Ni turns to completely face Sya and motions with his hand towards the door. "She will be safe with Kh'Cho, Dhm'Ni. Be sure of that! He will take the utmost care with her, Ooman or not. Would you look at that…" Sya chirps and he points to Dhm'Nis' chest plate. "Seems you have been marked by blood today too." Dhm'Ni peered down to his chest and his eyes meet with Nalas' bloody hand print.

"She tried to push me away." He said as he looked back up to Sya. But he only shrugged his shoulders.

"She thought she was died Dhm'Ni, beyond hope of healing. And my guess is she would have rather died down there then be thrown onto some island to die." Dhm'Ni just grunted at that. He too would have rather died there than to be placed into a 'safe' island to die. Seeing how his father was acting just now…that was probably what he will do. Just throw her into the first piece of land he saw and leave her there to rot. Dhm'Ni was beginning to breathe ever harder, his breaths turning into roars at the ends. As he thought of his father he clenched his fists and his body began to feel like bugs were crawling all over him. He needed to vent now or he would take it out on his father the first moment he saw him. He swiftly turned down the opposite direction of the lift and started to walk. There are sets of stairs all through the ship and maybe climbing all the way to the residence decks would calm him or maybe tired him a little. "She will be in good health Dhm'Ni." Sya yells down the hallway.

"I know that Sya. She is tough, even with her wounds. It is how she gained that one wound that infuriates me!" He roars back. Sya fell silent as he watched Dhm'Ni walk and turn the corner to the stairs. All Sya can do now is go to his room and cleanse and hope Dhm'Ni to do the same. But as Dhm'Ni scaled the fights of stairs it seemed to only irritate him even more. His rage and anger were fueling him as he made his way. It was over 32 decks up and even as he got to the residence deck that his room was on he was still fuming. As he turned the corner to the hallway all those standing in the passage spun in his direction. He didn't care anymore, look at they want. They were probably looking at Nalas' blood rather then at him. He just rammed through the crowds as they silenced and made his way into his room. This is all he needed, a small confined and restricted hole when he all he wants is space. Even before the door closed he tore off his mask, threw it onto his bed and belted out a thunderous roar as he bent his back and flared his mandibles as wide as they could go. He just stood there for a moment in an attempt to get back his breath.

"Djh'fah." Dhm'Ni hisses and the lights turn on. A lot of things were by voice command, it's a lot easier to just tell the lights to turn on then do it yourself. But for word such a lights, a different statement is used. Words that are common to everyday conversation tend to have a different word representing them so that you don't keep turning on and off the lights throughout the day. The COM still blinked blue with messages for Dhm'Ni but in his rage he slams his fist down, deleting all them all. Thr'ik would just make him ever more heated. Right now Dhm'Ni just needs to cleanse. He swiftly makes his way to his Awu'asa stand and starts to take of his armor piece by piece. He stopped when he took off his chest plate and stared at it. Right over where his heart is was Nalas' hand print in her blood. Unexpectedly he found himself blowing on it as if trying to dry it. _What the hell am I doing? Do I want to keep her print on my chest plate? You know what…I do. After I cleanse I will take it to the K'daai, the armor makers, to seal it to my armor. If anything my memory will keep her alive. Oh Gods what if she dies? I don't care if I am considered a Bad Blood anymore, she can't die now. Am I even mad at my father or am I mad at myself for not helping? I should have been with her to keep her safe. She is my responsibility isn't she? What the hell am I talking about no she isn't! What debt do I have to her now? She saved me from a hard meat, I saved her. But we would all be dead right now if it weren't for her…right? Would we still be alive if it wasn't for her? No I guess not…_ He puts the plate down onto his bed as he continues to undress. He will have to take his entire Awu'asa to get it cleaned. But his body needs to be cleaned first. He strips naked and turns to his bathroom. As he made his way he fingered a horizontal scar that rested on his right side, just above his pelvis. As makes his way in, he grabs a sponge from the linen closet and walks up to the Usipa. Every hunter is taught at an early age to cleanse. Even if you come back from a hunt without stain, you must still cleanse. Dhm'Ni dipped the large sponge into the basin and lifted it over his head. With a tight squeeze he wrings all the water out. He lifts his head to allow water to fall onto his face. It cascades down the ribs of his forehead, splashes and spatters as it falls past his brow and his mandibles. He rewets the sponge and places it against his shoulder to squeeze it once more. The water rolls down his chest, arm and back then falls to the ground. Again he fills the sponge and does the same to the other shoulder. Then he moves his long tresses and places the wet sponge on the back of his neck. The sensation of the water is calming even to the most riled hunter. Immediately he found himself to be at peace as he cleansed. But the moment he placed the wet sponge on his lower back, right where Nala stabbed him, he seethed in pain but soon started to laugh at the memory. His eyes caught the sight of red and green flowing on the ground. The black tile floor had a small tilt to it, making it so all water would drain away. For a moment he watched and the two bloods danced in the water. He continued his cleansing of his waist and legs. Then when he was finished he once more filled the sponge with water and raised it over his head and squeezed. He threw away the soiled sponge and dried himself with a large towel. He dressed himself in casual armor, which was basically just an animal skin loincloth with a metal covering and a pair of metal sandals. If a hunter wished they could wear more, but Dhm'Ni was fine with wearing just that. But as he dressed, he couldn't get Nala out of his mind. He kept thinking of her just lying there bleeding, or maybe even dead. He didn't know why he felt guilty but it filled his every thought. He couldn't and wouldn't just stand here and think of the worst when he needed to get his armor cleaned and Nalas' print sealed. He gathered his Awu'asa, careful not to smear her print and made his way out of his room. The door opened with a little more sound then Dhm'Ni wished and everyone again looked to him. He stopped at the frame of his door and glared at all around him. He knew what they wanted to know.

"Ask it now or not at all!" He hisses. But they all stayed silent. Dhm'Ni starts to laugh and they all look at him strangely. "You will not gat an answer with out first asking a question…" He chirps.

"What is Lord Khupiee going to do with her?" Nder asks. He and a great number of other celebrated hunters of the Ehre Clan came along with Lord Khupiee when this voyage was set. He was beyond pleased when he found a lot of his friends and some of his enemies came along.

"He had already tried to kill her Nder, who knows what else he is going to do." Dhm'Ni answers. He and Nder were friends to say the least. He was older then Dhm'Ni but he is Blooded and has many hunts on his belt. Nder and the others start to thrill in laugher.

"If she lives, I would be welcome to take her off his hands. What a trophy she will be…" Nder was shocked when Dhm'Ni started to growl at him.

"I would love to see you try Nder. But you would need to get through Sya and me to get to her. And then you can _try _to kill her. She is like nothing I or anyone had ever seen. True her skull would be a great addition to any hunters' wall, but I highly doubt that that will ever happen." He hisses. Everyone just quieted down. They didn't understand why he was being so protective of her.

"Getting attached to the Ooman are we Dhm'Ni?" Nder jests.

"On my honor I must protect her Nder. And I am amazed that all of you do not hold the same thinking. Has anyone seen the island that we are on…has it been destroyed yet?" He asks smugly.

"I was in the Bridge not to long ago." Ojhm spoke up. "I watched as the island we were on explode, but not by our arsenal." They all just look at him with heads tilted.

"The Oomans obliterated the island, to ride them of the hard meats. But who do you think warned us of their plan?" Dhm'Ni thrills as he begins to walk down to hall of standing Yautja. "The female informed us of the islands emending doom, and if she had not…we would ALL be in the Judgment Hall of Cetanu." Dhm'Ni reaches the lift and stands there waiting for it to come. He was amused that everyone became silent after he told them. He didn't care if his father became angry with him for telling them, they needed to know. He stepped onto the lift when it arrived and turned to see them all staring at him. He just stared right back as the door closed but once it did he started to smile. "K'daai" The lift begins to shift to the right. Lifts on a Yautja ship did not simply go up and down, it could go right and left as well. The lift stopped and opened its doors to the K'daai deck. The entire floor is dedicated to the builders. Here armor is made and mended by the best welders and creators in the entire Yautja universe. They had everything their brilliant minds would ever need or want. Metal and crafting material from all over the universe for them to constantly be creating what ever their hands can make.

"Dhm'Ni, it is good to see you." Kaine thrills at seeing Dhm'Ni enter his workshop. Dhm'Ni walks to a bench and places his armor down before walking to Kaine. They both welcome each other with shoulder shakes and grins.

"It is good to see you as well old man." He thrills. Kaine had been with Lord Khupiee way before Dhm'Ni was borne. He made Dhm'Nis' first Awu'asa and from then on he made everything for him, from his casual armor to ceremonial. "I need to ask a favor of you Kaine."

"Anything for you Dhm'Ni." He thrills as he and Dhm'Ni walk towards his the work bench. "What's this here?" He clicks as he sees over the armor. "Messy, messy, messy! Does your father know you have muddled you armor in such away?" Dhm'Ni growled and turned his head away, Kaine instantly remembered the video he witnessed. "Of course he knows. The female…" He says making Dhm'Ni turn back to him. "She was quite a thing to watch wasn't she?"

"And to fight. Do you see the print on my chest plate?" Dhm'Ni asks as he motions to his armor.

"It will be cleaned as well, do not worry about that!"

"I do not wish it to be cleaned Kaine. I hope that you would… seal it." He asks slyly. Kaine just looks at him, one brow raised.

"You wish to keep the Ooman print?"

"You question me old man?" Dhm'Ni thrills. Kaine puts both his hands up.

"Just wondering… And yes it can be sealed. But any future scratches to it will make some come off. The color may fade but it will keep." Kaine then picks up all but the chest plate and gives it to another worker. "Clean this at once, before all others." He orders. Kaine then picks up the chest plate and motions to Dhm'Ni to follow him. "Now Dhm'Ni, I watched the female, along with the rest of the ship, and I have to say that I am impressed."

"As am I…" Dhm'Ni didn't know where he was going with his words but where ever it was he better be careful.

"I, as well as the rest of the ship, worry still."

"About?" Dhm'Ni followed Kaine as he made his way past the entire room and into a Kaines private shop. He stopped when Kaine placed his armor down onto a table and went to find something.

"About her…the female and about what happened with the Queen and the warrior…and Lord Khupiee." Kaine said carefully. "I over heard some talking in the galley, they wondered if perhaps Lord Khupiee was going to do something other then drop her off." He stops when he found a small bottle on a shelf. He makes his way back over to Dhm'Nis' chest plate and opens the bottle. But the second it opened both he and Dhm'Ni cringed at the stench. "Just the sealer."

"What do you mean by that Kaine?" Dhm'Ni asks. He had to shake his head as the fumes from the sealer were getting to him.

"We have gone into orbit around the Ooman planet Dhm'Ni. We were all notified that Lord Khupiee was moving her to an island but we are no where near an island now."

"I did not know that we moved so far away…" Kaine took out a flat brush and started to paint over Nalas' print with special care not to smudge it. "And I do not know what his plans to do with her."

"She is healing yes?" Dhm'Ni nods to him. "Perhaps he is just waiting for her to heal then he will let her go. Who knows..." He then fastens the top to the bottle back on, to both his and Dhm'Nis delight, and places it back on the shelf. Then he grabs a lengthy rectangle box that's about a foot long but only a few inches wide and places it over the newly painted plate. "Close you eyes Dhm'Ni, the light will blind you." Dhm'Ni does as he was told and even with his eyes closed he could see the blue light that the little box was emitting. "Ok. All finished here. The light dried and preserved the print. " Kaine says as he places it back down.

"Thank you Kaine." Dhm'Ni says with a bow. He always had the highest respect for him. Normally one wouldn't give such sophisticated courtesy to a worker but they are old friends. A knock at the door makes them both turn and they see the same worker Kaine told to clean Dhm'Nis' Awu'asa and there in his hands was a cleaned set of armor. Dhm'Ni points to the same table his chest plate laid and the worker quickly placed the rest by it. Dhm'Ni nods to him as he makes his way out of the room.

"Why do you not allow me to give you Awu'asa some 'substance' Dhm'Ni? The others thrive to have a unique look and yet you do nothing."

"Then it is unique." He says smugly as he gathered all the pieces into his arms. "You will have to excuse me Kaine, I have a meeting with…them." He really didn't want to say Lord Khupiee. He didn't know what he was going to do once he got into the conference room and would have to sit next to his father. He would undoubtedly restrain from making eye contact. Just so he gets his point across that he is way past mad.

"Yes, I understand." Kaine says as he follows Dhm'Ni out. But just as Dhm'Ni exited the room Kaine said something that made Dhm'Ni stop dead. "I cannot wait until I get to design an Awu'asa for her!" Kaine thrills then closes the door tight.

"Wait…WHAT?" Dhm'Ni hissed and he turned around but he came face to face with the door and not Kaine. Dhm'Ni knew not to knock, once Kaines' door is closed, its closed. He just sighs as he turns around and walks out of the K'daai. The trip back to his room was uneventful. The hallways and lift were empty of anyone. Even his residence deck was void of life. But Dhm'Ni didn't care. He couldn't get what Kaine said out of his head. _He couldn't possibly have meant it…could he have? Father would never allow Nala to stay, could he? Would he? _Dhm'Nis' heart began to thump hard in his chest at the though of her staying_. What if she stays with me… I MEAN US! Oh Gods…I can't even imagine the unrest the ship would be in if Father took her in. Would she be apart of the clan or…just…here? _Dhm'Ni let the thoughts slide as he made his way into his room and places his armor on its stand. He hastily made his way back to the lift and headed towards the conference room.

Just outside the conference room, Inkle, Rathe and M'Ho were standing by the doors. They didn't know just what was going on. Lord Khupiee as ordered the ship into high orbit and for some reason he contacted the Clan Ship. No one, not even Ykas'e, knows what he had said and everyone has been speculating.

"Do you think he called them to tell about the Ooman?" Inkle asked.

"Why would he need too? We are just healing her are we not?" M'Ho added. "It would be a miracle from Paya of she survives her wounds. I heard that Lord Khupiee hasn't even gone to Kh'Cho yet, in fear of the Ooman, she in there now." He thrills.

"Lord Khupiee is afraid of no Ooman, M'Ho." Rathe thrilled. "My guess is that he fears hurting her again. Do you honestly think he would have attacked her once more in the Hunters' bay? He doesn't wish to hurt her again. But I still wonder why we are so far from a place we can drop her off." They all went silent as they fell into there own thoughts.

"Does he still wish to drop her off?" Inkle asked. Slowly the other two look to him but say nothing.

"Rathe, M'Ho, Inkle!" Dhm'Ni yells down the hallway. Together they all look to him and nod too him. "Why wait out here?"

"We are…discussing our predicament before we go in. The rest all wait in there, we just wished for a little time to talk before we go in ourselves." Rathe chirps. "Dhm'Ni, during your fight with the Ooman…"

"Nala." Dhm'Ni interrupts. "She deserves to have a name, don't you think?" He asks. They just start to laugh.

"Yes I do, well…" Rathe continued. "During Nalas' and your fight, Sya came up to me and told me that she asked him to thank me for her. I didn't think that manners were in that species, but I am glad that they are in her." Suddenly the doors to the conference room swung open and they see Pakka standing there with a sullied look on his face.

"I could hear you from in here." He said as he turned back into the room. With out the possibility to talk any further they walk in. The guards closed the doors behind them as they made their way to their seats. Everyone was already in there, including Sya who was seated and silent. He kept his eyes down, not willing to make eye contact with Lord Khupiee or anyone. Lord Khupiee was seated as well, his damaged arm hanging off to one side. Dhm'Ni and the others leisurely get to their seats but Dhm'Ni never looked to his father. If he had he would have seen that Lord Khupiee was staring at him. For a moment everyone was silent. They just sat there and stared into nothingness.

"We have a problem." Lord Khupiee finally began. He looked away from his son and stared into the air. "But I have a solution. It is not up for debate. It is not something that can be changed or influenced." His voice was hard and commanding. It echoed in the room making it sound even more thunderous. "The Ooman named Nalani is in with our healer and he says that her recovery will take days, if not weeks. And I am alarmed with the thought that if we placed her back onto that planet, some may question her whereabouts from the time of the destruction of the island, to when she returned…I am even more troubled by the fact of all of you." Everyone but Dhm'Ni and Sya look to him at his words. But Lord Khupiee still starred at nothing. "Do you truly think me to harm her even more after I hit her? It pains me to know what I had done. I dishonored myself and my clan with my inactions after what she had done for me. And I hope that in her future time with us, I will be able to repay her for everything." Now Dhm'Ni and Sya looked up at him. Dhm'Ni was trying so hard to keep from smiling, if he was right in his thoughts, but it still came through.

"Her future time with us?" Pakka hissed slowly. "What future time with us?"

"I have contacted the Clan Ship and called for the Elders to meet us half way to the Homeworld." He said, leaving Pakkas' question momentarily unanswered. "I did not lie when I told Nalani that I was impressed with her. And I imagine that she will be an exceptional addition to the Ehre Clan." Lord Khupiee fell silent as he finally looked up to the face of his son and saw him smiling. But as he drifted to the others, most were puzzled, Sya was gleaming but Pakka was furious. His mandibles were clattering in rage and his talons were digging into the table. "Careful Pakka, I do like this table. You claw marks will ruin it." He says teasingly.

"…'an exceptional addition' did you say?" Pakka finally got out. His eyes were bulging out of his head and his breathing was erratic.

"That I did. I also said that my decision is not to be questioned." Lord Khupiee looked to Pakka.

"An Ooman in my clan…I think I need to go look out a window because I think I would rather see a Kainde Amedha Queen fly through space then have an Ooman in my clan." Pakka says calmly.

"Then I suggest you start looking." Lord Khupiee says as he turns back to the group. "This meeting is done. But I request that until we meet with the Elders and until she is either completely welcomed into my clan or not, I ask that all of you stay here. If something comes up that needs an Arbitrators attention then one may leave but I ask that you come back. I need each and everyone of your testimony for when she is judged. For now we will sleep. And when Nalani wakes, we will tell her of her new _membership_ to this clan." Lord Khupiee stands up, making everyone else do the same, and started for the door. "I intend to tell her myself." Just as Lord Khupiee was passing Sya he stopped and turned to him. "Sya…" He looks at Lord Khupiee, staring right into his eyes. "How am I to make things right with her?" Sya was stunned at the question. Never has Lord Khupiee even attempted to make things 'right' with someone. He either killed them or…no he just killed them.

"Apologize." Was all Sya said. Lord Khupiee nodded to that and then continued out. As the doors opened he saw Ykas'e was waiting for him.

"Sir, are the rumors true?" Ykas'e asks as the doors closed.

"What rumors?" Lord Khupiee questions as he starts for the lift to get to the healers' deck.

"That the Ooman is…staying?" He asks cautiously.

"Yes they are." Lord Khupiee answers. Ykas'e stops still. "COM Kh'Cho and tell him I am on my way."

"Uh…y…yes Sir." Ykas'e staggers out of his mouth.

Back in the conference room, everyone sat back down to their chairs but remained quiet. They all just stared at one another, looking into the faces of the person next to them, all unbelieving and skeptical.

"So she stays?" Miy'Hota finally spoke.

"Seems that way." Inkle added.

"He knew…" Sya suddenly barked. Everyone turned their head to him. "He knew that she was staying from the beginning. Since she killed the Queen and the warrior, he knew. Why else would he have told Dhm'Ni to get the Young Bloods to bring them into the ship?"

"He did say he had a peculiar feeling about her, didn't he?" Bakkub chirps. "Perhaps he only thought something might happen. Perhaps he didn't really know what was going to happen until…" Bakkub fell silent when Dhm'Ni suddenly growled at the memory.

"Perhaps a lot of things happened Bakkub." Dhm'Ni started. "Perhaps he feels an unstable amount of guilt for his actions. Or perhaps he just wishes to keep her here until he decides it's time to throw her away. But until we find out, we can do nothing."

"NOTHING!" Pakka roars. "WE KILL HER, THAT'S WHAT WE CAN DO!" Pakka fell silent when all of the others growl back at him. "What? I will not allow a pathetic Ooman into my clan!"

"There are something's you need to understand Pakka…" Bakkub hissed. "For one thing she is not pathetic. Ooman yes but pathetic no, I think she had shown us differently. And for another thing, you would not be here if it weren't for her. None of us would be. AND we cannot change Lord Khupiees' mind once it is set. I know that he feels guilt and even remorse for what he had done…"

"Then he is unfit to be Clan Leader!" Pakka hisses.

"And what do you plan to do about it Pakka?" Dh'Kn tested. "Challenge him? Do you truly think that _you_ are fit to be Clan Leader? I think not! And I think that what he has done is the right thing to do. WE held a Chiva there, WE put a Queen there, WE missed her when we came for Shn'Di'Ka'Cha. WE took Nalas' life from her, her friends, her mate, everything. WE even took her death from her when we took her into the DropShip. And now WE will give her a new life. Here…with us."

"I think we need to do as Lord Khupiee suggested. WE need to sleep, let our minds come to terms with this." Rathe starts and he stands up. "I for one am thrilled that she is now apart of the Ehre Clan. She will be an excellent addition, Pakka. I am just disappointed that I did not welcome her to my clan first." He said laughing. He did think that she would have been a great addition to his own clan but he was still overjoyed when Lord Khupiee said she was now apart of this world. "Somehow I know she will be fine. I have heard some talk of how she was…enticing." He chose his words carefully. "But we will discus that at a later time! For now we slumber." He ended as he opened the doors and exited. Soon he was followed by everyone but Dhm'Ni and Sya. They remained still as the others left the room. Suddenly Sya started to laugh and Dhm'Ni just stared at him.

"What is so funny?" Dhm'Ni questioned.

"Well for one thing your hair is still the funniest thing I have ever seen," Dhm'Ni just turns his head away, rolls his eyes and stares at the wall. "But really, did you wake up today and think that we would go on a hunt and come back with an Ooman…" He thrills in laugher. And it was infectious. Dhm'Ni tried to hold it in but he just couldn't, he too started to laugh.

"No I can positively say that I didn't."

"I think it is time for us to sleep. Oomans' usually sleep for about seven hours but with Nala hit like that I'm guessing she will be out for some time. Go and rest Dhm'Ni. I think I will sleep like a pup tonight." Sya says as he and Dhm'Ni exit the conference room.

"Cj'na! Help me disrobe her!" Kh'Cho hisses at this helper but he still stands still.

"It's an Ooman…" Cj'na chirps.

"Not just an Ooman Cj'na, the Ooman. Have you not seen the video?" He asked and Cj'na answered by shaking his head 'no'. "Then go to the galley or any of the society rooms. They are replaying the videos and I think you should see them before you get too railed up about her being here." But he just stood there. "Do I need to order it? GO! NOW!" He hisses and with out another second passing Cj'na was gone to the galley. "Stupid pup." Kh'Cho mumbles to himself. He looks back to the bloodied Ooman before him and starts to cut away her shirt, it cannot be saved. His guess is that only her pants can be kept. Once her shirt was off he took of her boots, the tubes of cloth on her feet and unbuttoned her pants with a little difficulty but he got them off. He then cut off her undergarments and threw them away along with her shirt. He was not fazed by the fact he had a nude Ooman in his care, he is a professional. And nudity is not something that the Yautja are anxious of. For a moment he just stared at her body. "My Gods…What happened to you?" He asked. He looked over her body and witnessed a menagerie of scars. There were ones that looked like they came from a whip that were from top to bottom. There was a giant scar on her leg and even smaller ones all over but he couldn't just stand and stare all day. Kh'Cho quickly made his way to the medical panel at the far side of the room and activated the drijer. It was a device used to elevate the body up into the air to alleviate any pressure one might have when they are laying on a hard surface. Instantly Nala was lifted into the air. Next Kh'Cho sent the scanners. Small round and flat flying objects flew out of no where and circled around Nala. Moments later an image of Nala, inside and out, came up on a screen on the medical panel. He would need to know what was wrong with her before he fixed her. "Hmm…There is the left shoulder, the right rib, a punctured right lung, a broken nose, a fractured jaw with a busted lip, a serious bump on the forehead and a small cut on the upper right arm. You my dear are lucky!" He said to her as he started to punch a command to the computer. The small scanners then flew back to the spots. Kh'Cho then made his way to a wall. He pushed a small button and a drawer opened up showing hundreds of small vials. He quickly took a sedative and a pain killer and placed them into an injector. He hoped that he put enough in it to keep her down. He didn't want to kill her with a sedative. He made his way back to the floating form and just as he was about to introduce the liquid his caught a glimpse of her back. Up close to her right shoulder were four long scratch marks, by her lower back was a large round mark and then, with a bark coming from Kh'Cho, he saw what looked like scars from something that had bit her on her left butt cheek. Then he injected her and quickly made his way back to the medical panel. The moment he left her side the machines went to work. With a surgery like this, sanitation was key. So the machines would do the work, to Kh'Chos welcome though. He had no clue about Ooman physiology but because the computer has the image of her body and her injuries, it knows what to do. Giant instruments fell from the ceiling and rose from the ground surrounding her completely. While one would work on her shoulder another would tend to her lung and rib and another would work on this and that.

"Kh'Cho?" Ykas'es shrill voice came over the ships COM-link.

"Yes?" He quickly responds.

"Lord Khupiee is on his way." He warns with panic in his tone. "And I suggest moving the Ooman, I do not want to think of what will happen if those two are in the same room...again."

"You and me both Ykas'e but I cannot stop in the middle. She is at a focal point in the process and I cannot just stop." Kh'Cho hisses.

"You may not have another choice." Ykas'e says as he ends the COM. Kh'Cho doesn't know what to do. He can't stop her healing can he? Lord Khupiee only has a broken elbow, five minutes tops, to heal him. Maybe he can place her in the collective healing room while Lord Khupiee is in the private? But is she far enough along to even wait that long? Kh'Cho quickly exams her progress and reluctantly decides that she can wait. He stops all the equipment and watches as it all goes back into there hiding spots. He then turns off the drijer and Nala falls softly back to the white slab. Kh'Cho hastily makes his way to her and picks her up effortlessly. With Nala in hand he walks towards a door that opens automatically. He walks to the closest healing pod. In this room there were over 25 separate healing pods, all white slabs of stone with a white circling of fabric to hide the one healing. It is uncomfortable to see seen when one is healing so they white sheet is the best thing to keep everything 'easy'. All pods are active, even if there is no occupant. The slab raised and fabric lowered. But once the person moves, or attempts to get off, the block lowers to the ground and the white cloth would rise into the ceiling. Kh'Cho was glad for a lot of reasons but mostly because it would hide her if someone should wake and see her.

"Open pod 17." He orders. The top fabric lifts up, half way into the ceiling and Kh'Cho places Nala down. But as he takes his hands back he accidentally catches on of his talons on a tie that she was using on the bottom of her hair and instantly tares it apart. He just shrugs it off. "Activate pod 17." Kh'Cho sighed as she was again lifted into the air and as the white cloth came down concealing her from all eyes.

Once he was back in the private healing room, he cleaned all he could with a towel. Her blood was trailed in by Dhm'Ni and Sya and it had pooled on the stone. Just as Kh'Cho disposed of the soiled towels the doors opened.

"Lord Khupiee." He says as he bows.

"Kh'Cho." Lord Khupiee chirped as he makes his way to the white block. But he did not sit on it, he just stood by it as Kh'Cho gathered what ever it was he needed to heal his arm. "Please by swift with this Kh'Cho. I have had a long day."

"So I have seen. Arm." He says as he takes Lord Khupiees arm. He uses a small hand held scanner to look over his elbow. Once it was done he walks to the medical panel and looks at the image. "Not that bad bearing in mind what it could have been or considering what you have had before." He thrills. He had mended Lord Khupiee since he was a pup. He knows every scar on him. Kh'Cho taps a few commands to the computer and a small apparatus rose from the floor. Lord Khupiee extends his arm, as best he could, into the air as the machine wraps itself around his elbow. With out moving, flinching or showing any pain the machine starts to cut and scrape around in his arm. Adding gel around certain areas to induce quicker healing and then resetting the bones. Once it was done with its job it fell back into the floor and Kh'Cho walked back to him. The machines weren't fine enough to apply the sealing gel to a wound. Someone would actually have to apply it. And again as Kh'Cho applied the burning gel Lord Khupiee didn't show pain. Once it was completely healed Lord Khupiee stood tall and looked around the room.

"Where is the Ooman?" He hissed. She should have been in here, why didn't he notice it before?

"Ykas'e warned me to keep you and her apart so I, temporarily, placed her in the collective healing room."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Lord Khupiee roars. "Bring me too her now!" He orders and follows Kh'Cho out of the private room.

"PAUK!" Kh'Cho howls. Lord Khupiee stepped to the side and saw a healing pod was deactivated. The slab was recoiled into the ground and the white fabric was gone. Kh'Cho suddenly turns right around and runs around Lord Khupiee. "We must close all the doors and lock them. She couldn't have gotten far." He yelps in panic as he and Lord Khupiee run towards to medical control room. The medical control room was simply the room that controlled all things related to healing. From the healing pods to the doors. Kh'Cho runs up to a panel but swears when he realizes that he doesn't know half of these controls. It was his assistants' job to work this. He tried anyways and hit a button labeled 'Entry Doors" but the moment he punched it, all the doors near him opened. "C'jit." With out warning Lord Khupiee grabbed Kh'Cho by the color of his healers garment and lifts him up into the air.

"If she is harmed, in any way, I will hold you personally responsible." Lord Khupiee roars at the cowering form of Kh'Cho. He then dropped him to the ground and stormed out of the healers.

"So it is true?" One of the watchers asks Ykas'e on the Bridge.

"I asked him myself and he said yes. The Ooman is staying on this ship!" He answers back.

"But how can that be? And if she was truly staying why did Lord Khupiee order the ship to stay in orbit?"

"I do not know but…" They both stop talking and turn around as they hear the sound of the lift doors opening. It was late so they wondered just who it could be but they got their answer when Lord Khupiee came rushing in. "Lord Khupiee!" Ykas'e says as Lord Khupiee stood just in front of his chair.

"I need the watchers to go over the camera recording of all the doors leading in and out of the collective healing room now." He orders. With out question all the watchers scurry back to their posts and begin going over the footage. "The Ooman somehow awoke and she made her way out of the room. She is not healed and is considered dangerous." Who knows what she would do. An injured being will do anything to survive.

"Got her!" One yells out. "She exited the second door on the east side and is heading down the corridor."

"Are there any Yautja near there?" Lord Khupiee barks to the sensors.

"There are four Sir." One answers a moment later.

"Ykas'e, get the closest to head towards her."

"Yes sir." Ykas'e says as he makes his way to the communication post and contacts Dyne, the Yautja closest to the Ooman. "Dyne?" Ykas'e says when the COM-link came through.

"Yes Ykas'e?" Dyne answers a little irritated. He was making his way to the residence decks to go to sleep.

"Listen to me very carefully and do not do something stupid!" Ykas'e starts. He knew that if anyone was given the chance they would kill the Ooman. "The Ooman is near you. She left Kh'Cho and is not completely healed. Lord Khupiee needs you to go get her and bring her back to Kh'Cho. ALIVE!"

"To do what?" Dyne barks.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME DYNE! LORD KHUPIEE IS ORDERING ALL YAUTJA CLOSE TO GO TO HER AND YOU ARE THE CLOSEST. GET TO HER NOW!" Ykas'e roars.

"Where is she?" Dyne says finally giving in. Ykas'e had to pause, he didn't know.

"Where is she?" He asks.

"She is heading towards The Ka'rik'na Hall." One answers. The Ka'rik'na Hall, The Summoning Hall, shared the deck with the healers. Lord Khupiee was becoming frantic and everyone could smell it. They had never seen him so agitated.

"She is along the corridor to The Ka'rik'na Hall." Ykas'e says to Dyne.

"I'll be right there." Dyne says as he ends the COM. He couldn't believe that he was going after the Ooman. He had watched her from start to finish and was beyond excited to hear that she was on the ship, for more then one reason.

"He says he is on his way." Ykas'e tells Lord Khupiee as he made his way back to him. Together they watch the sensors screen as they followed Dyne walk down the hallway. He was getting close to her, real close but she ducked into one of the many doors to the collective room and Dyne just walked right by her. "C'jit! Get him back on the COM!" Ykas'e orders.

"Tell him to go to the Ka'rik'na Hall." Lord Khupiee says.

"Sir?" Ykas'e chirps.

"And open the door to the Ka'rik'na Hall when she gets close. She will go into the first door that opens…lets hope." Lord Khupiee hisses and Ykas'e goes to tell Dyne. Maybe if she goes in, they can keep her there.

"Doors open." One from the sensors chirps. "And she is in!" He barks.

"Close the doors!" Lord Khupiee orders.

"Doors closed."

"Dyne is heading back to The Ka'rik'na Hall Lord Khupiee. What now?" Ykas'e asks.

"Now we go to her." He answers as he turns back to the lift.

"We sir?"

"Yes,_ we _Ykas'e. Hurry or you will have take another lift to that deck." Ykas'e then ran, as best he could, after Lord Khupiee. Once they were both in the lift Lord Khupiee told Ykas'e to COM Dhm'Ni and Sya to get to The Ka'rik'na Hall.

The very moment Dhm'Ni walked into his room he just sat on the corner of his bed. He couldn't believe it, Nala is staying. He couldn't get another thought in before he yawned. His mandibles spread wide in a yawn/groan and he lifted his hands above his head to stretch. Sya wasn't the only one to sleep like a pup tonight. Dhm'Ni striped bare, lifted the fur lined covers to his bed and just as he placed a knee on to it Ykas'e ruined the wonderful moment.

"Dhm'Ni?" Ykas'e chirped in a stoic tone. Dhm'Ni just sighed.

"Yes Ykas'e?"

"Could you come to The Ka'rik'na Hall please?"

"Now? Why?" He questioned.

"It seems that the Ooman is doing some sight seeing." He paused. Dhm'Ni stood tall and turned on his lights. "She got out of the healers when Kh'Cho put her in the collective healing room and she awoke, then escaped. She made her way to The Ka'rik'na Hall, eluding all those we sent to get her and now we have trapped her there. Your father wishes you to be there when we get her."

"I understand. I'll meet you there but DO NOT GO IN WITHOUT ME! Who knows what she will do when she sees my father. Wait until I get there." Dhm'Ni hisses as he starts to put on his Awu'asa. Nala is not going to be happy so he's going to be ready for anything.

"Dhm'Ni asks that…" Ykas'e starts.

"I heard Ykas'e and he is right. The little Ooman packs a lot of strength and I do not plan to kill her if she goes after me. She is injured and I do not want to kill our newest member of our clan." Ykas'e whips his head to Lord Khupiee.

"She's…Our Clan…What?" He asks but Lord Khupiee only laughs at him.

"All with come out soon enough." He says between shrills of laugher. He stopped suddenly when he realized that all the other Yautja were not warned to keep a safe distance from her. As the door opened Lord Khupiee contacted the communications sect.

"Put me ship wide." Lord Khupiee orders.

"Eight away sir." When Lord Khupiee hears a loud siren he knew that everyone was now awake and that everyone was listening.

"What I am about to say is something that I hope all will understand for being woken for. The Ooman is loose on the ship and is in The Ka'rik'na Hall. Keep a safe distance between her and you if you come into contact with her, I will severely discipline any who cause harm to our new clan member. But I will not discipline her if she is to cause harm to any of you!" He roars then ends the COM. As he and Ykas'e walked the hall he saw Dhm'Ni running their way.

"Where is Sya?" Lord Khupiee asks Ykas'e.

"He said he would be here in a moment." He answered.

"COM Kh'Cho and tell him to be ready with a sedative when we get her. She needs to rest." Lord Khupiee chirps just as he reached the door to The Ka'rik'na Hall. He only waited for a moment as Dhm'Ni made his way to him. And close behind Dhm'Ni were Nder and Khanna.

"They followed me here after you woke the ENTIRE ship." Dhm'Ni thrilled.

"Good. Dhm'Ni you follow me, then Ykas'e, Nder and Khanna." They all nod to him as Lord Khupiee opened the door. The door swished open and the walked in and around to the ramp. Dhm'Ni was dwarfed by his fathers' size but he still stayed right behind him. He was just worried that Nala wouldn't see him and only look at his father and become frightened. As they walked in Dhm'Ni could see some others had made there way into The Ka'rik'na Hall and that they had trapped her on the pyramid used by his father when he gathered all the Yautja on the ship. When Lord Khupiee stopped he motioned with his right hand, his left would still be sore for a few days, to get all the others to back away.

"Father, I don't think you should go get her." But Lord Khupiee didn't say anything back because earlier he saw Nala say something but was to far away to hear her. Lord Khupiee steps towards her but when he saw her flinch in fear he thought it best for Dhm'Ni to go. He turned his head and whispers…

"I think you are right, go." Dhm'Ni nodded and took a step out from behind his father. When he looked up to Nala he stared at him oddly, like she didn't know him.

"Something's wrong…she doesn't remember me." He softly clicks to his father. When Dhm'Ni saw her closer her eyes he started to walk up to the ramp but stops at the base. He slowly stepped onto the ramp, taking one tiny step after another to watch how she will react. He didn't want to alarm her anymore then he already is. Dhm'Ni never took his eyes from hers as he made his way up the ramp. That was until Nala suddenly pitched forward towards his fathers' chair. He inadvertently lunged for her, to keep her from falling but when Nala glared at him with those eyes, he actually felt chills run down his spine. But Dhm'Ni was a modestly relieved when Nala stood tall, a little wobbly but up. He was happy when he saw her finger her Blooding mark. Maybe she does recognize something. When Nala stepped towards him he didn't move, he would wait for her to come to him and she stopped when she was a few feet away.

"…h how do I know you?" She asks. She looks down to Dhm'Nis' chest and then she took up her hand and looked at her palm. Dhm'Ni knew exactly what to do. He brought up his control panel and opened it. While some may have thought he didn't record sound on the hunt, he actually did. He pressed a few keys until he found the right recording and then looked back to Nala.

"…okay you saved my life, don't expect me to kiss you on your cheek. And just because I saved yours, doesn't mean you have to give me one…" Echoed in the large room. Some of the others that surrounded the pyramid started to softly laugh but Dhm'Ni just dismissed it. He watched Nalas' eye widen as she realized it was her. He takes one last step to her and stops when he and Nala were at eye level. He noticed she was staring at his Blooding mark and didn't really know what to do when she reached for him. She was doing the same thing as before when he broke her nose. After Dhm'Ni took back his head for a moment he let her touch him again.

"I remember now…" She says aloud.

"Nala?" Dhm'Ni finally speaks to her. Nala just smiled and lowered her head while still staring into Dhm'Nis' eyes. He didn't like where she was going, he had seen this too many times but it was too late to do anything.

"Hello gorgeous!" She said in a tranquil tone but not a millisecond later she punched him right in the chin, making Dhm'Ni fly backwards. He landed just at the base of the ramp and quickly stood back up. Nala started to walk down after him but when her eyes caught sight of Lord Khupiee she changed her aim. But just as she made it to the bottom and was about to charge at Lord Khupiee, Dhm'Ni moved in between them. "Get out of the way Dhm'Ni!" She yells and she sidesteps him intent on still going after Lord Khupiee.

"…no…" Dhm'Ni says as he reaches out and places his hand on her abdomen, basically the only place on her entire body not broken. Immediately Nala stops, maybe she shouldn't make things worse? Who is she kidding! She wouldn't be herself if she just left it alone. She just starts to laugh and she stood there with Dhm'Ni holding her back.

"How is your arm?" She asks in an evil tone. Lord Khupiee just looks down at her. He knew she is angry so he just stood there as Kh'Cho went to work. He and Sya walked in with out a fuss and Kh'Cho had made his way to the side as Nala started for Lord Khupiee. But just as Kh'Cho lifted his hands with an injector-shooter filled with a sedative the could knock out a Yautja, Nala saw him as she shot it. She stunned everyone when she twisted in Dhm'Nis' arm and hit the dart away. She started to back into Dhm'Nis' body as Kh'Cho reloaded. Dhm'Ni wrapped on arm around Nalas' waist to hold her to him while he raised the other to stop Kh'Cho but he was too late.

"Don't Shoot!" Dhm'Ni roars just as Kh'Cho fired once more. It flew past Dhm'Nis' hand and hit Nala in her upper arm. She yelped from the pinch but she quickly tore it out of her arm. After a few moments she soon found her legs going numb. Her legs finally buckled and she started to fall. Dhm'Ni went down with as she collapsed to the floor. Nalas' head at last fell forward, telling Dhm'Ni that she was finally out. He just remained there for a moment, holding her in his arms as he waited for the others to come.

"That would have taken down a full ground Yautja in half the time." Kh'Cho gasped.

"Dhm'Ni!" Sya barked as he ran around Lord Khupiee and all the others and kneeled down in front of Nala. He lifted her head with one hand and gently opened her eyes one by one. ""C'jit Kh'Cho, you could have killed her! You shouldn't have sedated her with out knowing what she can take!" He hissed.

"I told him to sedate her Sya, do not scold him for following orders." Lord Khupiee chirps as he made his way closer to Dhm'Ni. "Get her to the healers Dhm'Ni." He said to his son. Dhm'Ni nods and quickly but smoothly lifts her. Without looking at his father both he and Sya exited The Ka'rik'na Hall. "Go back to bed. Tomorrow everything will be clearer." Lord Khupiee said to all in the room as he turned and followed the fleeting form of his son and Sya. He looked to Kh'Cho just as he left the Hall and motioned with his head to follow him. Kh'Cho rapidly runs after Lord Khupiee and follows him into his own healing room. When they entered Dhm'Ni had already placed her onto the same white block as before and backed away. Sya however was leaning over her and hand his hand on her forehead.

"If she lives past this night Kh'Cho, I think you will have a new enemy." Sya thrilled in laughter. No one else laughed though. Lord Khupiee made his way next to his son and for a single moment they looked into each others eyes but they quickly stared back to Nala.

"I sincerely apologize for this happening. I should have kept an eye on her." Kh'Cho pleaded as he moved to the medical panel. Dhm'Ni and Sya just grunt. They didn't hold Kh'Cho responsible for this. She should have been under constant supervision but they all slipped up. "Please stand back Sya." Kh'Cho chirped as he activated the drijer once more. Nala rose in the air for the third time but as she did the white cloth she used to cover herself fell to the floor. Everyone's eyes, but Kh'Chos of course, went wide as they looked at her naked form.

"Oh Gods…What happened to her?" Lord Khupiee finally barked. Sya and Dhm'Ni just stared in silence. Never before had any of them seen such scars on a person. Ooman or Yautja.

"I will allow one to stay with her. Only one." Kh'Cho chirped, taking them all out of their trance.

"I will stay with her." Sya hissed. He could help but feel responsible for this. He had simply left her with Kh'Cho when he should have stayed with her.

"No Sya." Dhm'Ni started. "I think I should, she knows me."

"And yet she still punched you. I am on better terms with her then anyone else on this ship." He says sternly. "I will stay, you go and sleep. She will need you when she wakes." Dhm'Ni was about oppose him but when Lord Khupiee placed his hand on Dhm'Nis' shoulder, he stopped. Sya was right. Right now he was the only one that Nala didn't clearly hate. He nods to Sya and both he and his father move out of the healers.

In silence they walk to the lift. Those who were already waiting moved to the side to allow them to get the next one. They didn't wait long before the door opened letting them enter and empty lift. They just stood there in silence after Dhm'Ni told it to go to Lord Khupiees deck. He had his own deck as his residence.

"Dhm'Ni…" Lord Khupiee began.

"I know father…but it is not me who needs you apology."

"I know that." Lord Khupiee says sadly.

"Did you mean it?" Dhm'Ni said as he finally looked up at his father. "Are you actually going to allow Nala to join our clan?"

"I absolutely meant it Dhm'Ni." He said as he looked down to his son. They just stared at each other until the lift stopped and Lord Khupiees residence. When the doors opened Lord Khupiee swiftly entered.

"Good night Dhm'Ni and do not worry. She is with Sya now…and with _us_ now." Lord Khupiee says with out looking back as the doors close.

"Residence deck: number two." Dhm'Ni said he stood there alone with nothing but his thoughts. Truthfully he was too tired to think he, just wished to go to sleep and tomorrow he will go to Nala. Tomorrow it will begin.

Authors Note: I cannot keep writing like this! Its 3:20 AM! What ever…I'll sleep when I'm dead… By the way…11,422 words…

A special thanks to Minkutei (times two!), caz and swift hunter once more. (I am glad that I made your day! And when you said that YOU MADE MINE!)

Current Pronunciations (Previous on chapters 3, 4, 6 & 9.)

**Cj'na **Cheena

**Djh'fah **Dah Fah

_**K'daai **Kid-a eye_

**Ojhm **Oogem

**Kaine **Cane

**Drijer **Dry Gear

**Dyne **Dine-e

**Ka'rik'na **Ka Rick Na

**Khanna **Ka Na


	11. Dream Land

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Dream Land **

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

Sya let out a giant sigh as Dhm'Ni and Lord Khupiee left. He had a sudden desire for his pillow, it was just there, in his room, being unused. He leans against the wall as Kh'Cho went back to healing Nala.

"Sya…" Kh'Cho softly clicks.

"Do not agonize, Kh'Cho. We all slipped up when leaving her unsupervised." Sya answers. He rests his head against the wall and closes his eyes. He just wanted to slide under his covers and not wake until next cycle. "I however am going to apologize to you if I fall sleep." He thrills. In his old age he was finding it harder and harder to stay awake when not on a hunt. When hunting he would never sleep but once he was on ship, he slept like a newborn.

"I think we all need some shut eye after this. This female will force any into exhaustion."

"Her name is Nalani. The least we can do is honor her with her own name." He said firmly. "Besides, I think any Ooman that can do what she had done can inevitably tire all who come into contact with her. For instance," Sya rose from the wall with a grunt and walked towards the Medical Panel. "I have never laughed so hard in all my seasons. Do have any idea how many times she insulted Dhm'Ni in one minute! Well, Dhm'Ni seemingly recorded audio with his wrist computer so I am sure that we will hear it." Kh'Cho just thrills in laugher.

"Did you witness her hit? Gods that was hard! Dhm'Ni flew in the air!"

"She is without a doubt strong, in many ways." Sya says softly as he walks as close as he could to Nala. The same machines had gone back to work. He watches closely as one in particular was mending to a small cut on her shoulder. In one motion it would clean the wound of all filth and supply it with healing gel.

"How do you suppose she gained such scars, Sya? I have not seen a marked body like this since Lord Tonikum. He was truly a Yautja with story."

"That he was Kh'Cho. I do regret Dhm'Ni not being able to meet his Grandfather, to see him in true form but then again it is a rare thing in his family. And Lord Tonikum did indeed have admiration from all for his scars. But this…" Sya chirps as he motions to Nala and looks back to Kh'Cho. "This was torture. I have seen many with marks such as these."

"Torture? Surly not all could be from that?"

"No, of course not Kh'Cho. But those from being whipped are. The others I have not seen to well to tell."

"And the others are a thing to see." Kh'Cho barks. As he was watching over the monitor his eyes caught something odd. He zooms in to look at the base of her brain stem and it looked like a microbe or maybe a small implant was attached to it. He made in note to himself to do a more precise scan when she was done healing.

"Are they?" Sya asks taking Kh'Chos eyes from the screen.

"There is one that I have never seen before. If you can, look at her left buttocks. It seems something has bitten her. There is also a large circle scar on her lower back and four long scratches on her upper." Sya moved around the shifting machines and made his way to a better position. He bends down a tad and looks up. And there they all were. Sya just had to bark as he gazed at her back. That one scar was undeniably made from something that had bit her. And from what he could tell it was from a large animal. He stood tall again and walked back to Kh'Cho.

"Something did in fact bite her. When she wakes I will have to ask her where it came from…or what it came from." He jests. "By the way, when will she wake?" Sya hisses in anger. He was still a little mad with Kh'Cho for sedating her but Lord Khupiee did order him to.

"Well, it was enough to keep a small but full grown Yautja down for about half a day. I had given her a tranquilizer and a pain killer just before Lord Khupiee came in, yet she still woke. So I presumed that it would take more then that to get her down. Her injuries will be healed by then, maybe even by tomorrow, well actually today's' morning. Before she came, I actually thought that she could not be helped. Especially after Lord Khupiee but when she arrived, she was already in the process of restoring to health. Her body was already regenerating, blood platelets and cells beginning to renew." Suddenly Nala started to cough making them both hold their breath but it didn't last for too long. They both starred at her and then they remembered that an Ooman cannot breathe this air.

"How is she doing it?" Sya barks.

"I don't know! I didn't even think of it when she came in, she was breathing well." He answers, Kh'Cho typed in a command and a few of the same scanners flew out. They whisked past the working machines and started to circle around her lungs. After a moment they came back and the image came into Kh'Chos screen. "Her lungs have adapted…"

"What?" Sya hisses as he turns and walked behind the Med Panel to look at the image.

"Look." Kh'Cho points as Sya came beside him. "Her lungs are working normally but they are not absorbing most of the air. They are taking in what Oxygen she can but not the others. However, there is little Oxygen in this air so she is slowly suffocating." Kh'Cho chirps. He moves away from Sya and strides to the same wall of drawers and opens one. He takes out a small vial, places it into an injector and then introduces it into Nala.

"What was that?" Sya questions.

"I put her in half stasis. It is meant to slow her breathing and heart rate, almost to nothing, so that her blood will not circulate as fast and therefore not need so much Oxygen. I will have to figure away to help her breathing when she wakes."

"And speak." Kh'Cho stops midway to the Med Panel and looks oddly at Sya. "I would guess it to be rather lonely for her if only Arbitrators and Elders can speak with her. Most of us cannot even understand Ooman let alone speak it. Most on this ship have a small understanding but not like me or Khupiee." Kh'Cho nods his head but he didn't go back to Sya, he turned and left the room saying he would be right back. Sya only grunted as he watched him leave. He was looking at Nala when a giant yawn came, he belted out a booming roar as his mandibles spread wide and every muscle tightened. He leaned back against a wall once more but the second he closed his eyes Kh'Cho came back in.

"I knew I had one some where!" He chirps loudly.

"One what?" Sya asks as he lifts himself from the wall.

"A translator." He simply states but when Sya tilted his head he knew he didn't understand. "A long time ago I was told that we needed a translator for when on an Ooman or some other, hunt but in mid development they told me to stop. Seems having Ooman translated for those who cannot understand it is way too easy. But I finished it without them knowing. It is highly experimental so I have no idea what it will do for her. It is meant for a Yautja." He says as he walks back next to Sya. In his hand, held in a small glass dish, was a small rice sized device. "It is implanted into the brain by way of the right temple. It reads the sounds from the eardrum, translates it before it reaches the brain and then sends it. However it does not allow the person to speak in that tongue. Only listen. I will have to figure a way to get her to speak Yautja."

"Why not alter her?"

"Alter? Like surgically?" Kh'Cho asks and Sya grunts yes. "Well…it will take me some time to hatch out just how to do that, so for now I will give her the translator so she can at least understand us." Sya couldn't hold in another yawn. He shook his head at his sleepy state. "Sleep if you need it Sya. If she wakes I am sure that you will arouse from the sounds of her beating me up." They both thrill in laugher. It was probably true.

Dhm'Ni was stretching his lower left mandible as he waited for the lift to take him to his deck. The hit Nala gave him did in fact damage him. But no matter how he lengthened it or rotated it, it was still stiff. He gave up his attempt to fix it when the doors opened to his residence deck. Dhm'Ni sighs in displeasure when he saw everyone was still out side their rooms and chattering like pups.

"Get to bed!" Dhm'Ni barks as he made his way to his room, but stops when Dyne steps in front of him.

"She can understand us…" Dyne hisses. He was the first who came into contact with Nala when she was in The Ka'rik'na Hall and found it odd that she could understand him when she asked what Ooman meant.

"She knows very few words. In our conversations she picked up a few things." Dhm'Ni hisses back. He wanted to go to bed and did not want to deal with Dyne right now. They were always in conflict with one another. No one but they know why, nevertheless ever since they were pups they never got along.

"YOUR conversations?" Dyne thrills. "Chatting with pray now are we or are we trying to get on her…good side…Ooman Fucker." He hisses. Dhm'Ni lowers his head and emits a deep, threatening growl. Everyone backed up a little as they smelt rage in Dhm'Nis' musk. They all know that Dhm'Ni was a force to deal with when he as angry. He inherited it from his mother. But even with Dhm'Ni always trying his best to keep his anger down, he let his rage show the moment he was called an Ooman Fucker. Long ago laws were set that made mating with Oomans strictly prohibited. To be accused of being an Ooman Fucker is the same as being called dishonorable.

"That is enough!" Nder marches in between the two. "Lord Khupiee ordered us to bed and that is what we will do. And as for you!" He barks as he turns full onto Dyne. "We all know how you feel of the Ooman being here. What was the expression you used…" Dhm'Ni instantly stiffed at Nders' words. His eyes went wide and his mandibles slack. He wished that Nder wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say, but he did. "Enticing, wasn't it? Do not harass one who does not have the same desires you do, Dyne." Dyne scoffs at this. Him…attracted to the Ooman? Dynes thoughts were broken up when he remembered watching her as she danced with the Hard Meat. The way her body moved and how she so easily killed it. Dhm'Ni didn't know what to make of Dyne when his eyes looked practically glassed over. And then a scent crept into Dhm'Nis' nose, he knew that it was Dynes mating musk. Instantly Dhm'Ni growled again.

"You will never touch her!" Dhm'Ni hisses. Nder turns and looks at Dhm'Ni but starts to laugh.

"Perhaps the desires are shared." Nder thrills but stops when Dhm'Ni strikes his shoulder.

"When the Elders agree to her being in our clan, I highly doubt that she would ever choose you, Dyne, to be her mate. And _I_ would never allow such a revolting male like you to ever touch her." Dhm'Ni didn't know why he was being so protective. For one thing he would never allow Dyne to handle her. He felt pity for any female that would mate with Dyne. In some eyes he was honorable, powerful and even influential. But Dhm'Ni felt the complete opposite.

"Hulij-bpe S'yuit-de Lou-dte Kalei!" (Crazy Pathetic Female!) Dyne roars. Dhm'Ni was about to challenge him but Nder held him back.

"Tomorrow, when we wake, we will deal with this but for now I think the musk in here is too thick and we all need to go to our rooms." Dyne swiftly turns his back to both Nder and Dhm'Ni, insulting them as he made his way to his room. Slowly the hall emptied leaving Nder and Dhm'Ni.

"He and some others find her tantalizing and wish to actually mate with her Dhm'Ni." Nder began. "But I do not think that will be allowed."

"Why do you say that?" Dhm'Ni asks as he calms down.

"I was with well…everyone, when we were watching the Ooman kill the Queen. And then the warrior but when she attacked Lord Khupiee, I immediately noticed a sudden rise in musk. But some of the attending Arbitrators were there and told all in the room to watch their musk. And that mating with the Ooman is not permissible until further notice. If she is accepted then that question will be raised but not a moment sooner." Nder answers as he started for the lift. His room was on the deck up, he was only down here to talk with Dhm'Ni but after what just happened, he would talk with him later.

"If she survives the night you mean." Dhm'Ni said softly, making Nder turn around. He tilts his head and thrills in question. "She is with Kh'Cho and I think she is not doing to well. Did you see all the blood from her in The Ka'rik'na Hall? Wouldn't it be befitting for her to survive and kill how many Kainde Amedha and then a Queen, and fall because of our inactions?" Dhm'Ni hisses as he turns to his door. It swishes open and closes before Nder can get a word in. Dhm'Ni just stood there for a moment. He never thought that anyone would want her for a mate but he can understand why. She did show a level of skill never seen of a prey species but she is prey, an Ooman. He quickly dropped all thought when he saw his bed, cover half opened from before, ready and waiting. He could swear that he can hear it whispering for him to come and sleep. He promptly stripped, put his Awu'asa on its stand and headed for his bed. He drifted his hand down to his scar on his pelvis. He prayed to Paya every night that he wouldn't dream, that he wouldn't have that same nightmare but he still did, every night. As he slipped under the covers and fell to his back he roars and sat up. His tear scar was throbbing in pain. He cursed himself for being so slow. The sting was climbing up his spine and down his legs. The hurt traveled around his entire body, from forehead to the palms of his feet. He had to steady his breathing and wait for the pain to go away. Once it was tolerable he turns onto his stomach and buried his head into his pillow. Slowly his eyes glide shut and he fell into his hell called sleep.

_It was always peaceful in the gardens. The grounds were full of rare and even extinct flowers from all over the Home World. A sound of a large wave from the pond, filled with an assortment of fish, crashed on the shore. A soft wind wafts through and brings in the delicate scent of all the flowers into the nose of a three seasons young Dhm'Ni as he pursues a bug as it jumps from petal to petal. Stalking his pray as it as it makes its' way around the grounds._

"_Dhm'Ni…Dhm'Ni my sweet come here." A beautiful yet strong voice echoed through the grounds. Instantly Dhm'Ni jumped up from inspecting the bug that had started to eat a flower and ran to his mother. Ni'Atni kneeled down in full Awu'asa and spread her arms ready for her pup. With all his speed a small form sprinted to her. The thumping from his feet on the ground was just a short warning to the coming jump. At once Dhm'Ni leaped into the air and fell into Ni'Atnis' awaiting arms. She clamped down as she made contact with her son, stood tall and started to purr._

"_Mother, your home early." A tiny voice came from Dhm'Ni. He wrapped his hands, as best he could, around her massive neck and squeezed with all his might._

"_Yes I am, and careful Dhm'Ni, you don't want to suffocate me with your strong arms do you?" Ni'Atni thrills. Dhm'Ni just barks and gives her a little more room to breathe, not a lot, but enough. Suddenly they both look towards the lake as they hear Det-Onda'Ni roar. He was standing on a rock that was a few feet away from shore and had caught a large fish with his hands. He was older then Dhm'Ni by five seasons and a considerable larger size. He stared into the eyes on the flat fish with disgust as he held it in his hands. With out a second to spare, Det cracked the fish's neck in two. "Det, Det come here." Ni'Atni barks crossly. Det simply threw the dead carcass into pond as he jumped off the rock and made his way to his mother. _

"_Mother." He says as he bows to her. _

"_Det, what did I tell you about hunting the fish?" She asks, but Det remains silent. "I told you that you cannot hunt them without either taking a trophy for your time, or eat it. And what did you do with that one I just saw in your hands?" Det lowers his eyes to the ground. Ni'Atni growls at her son for his disobedience for not answering the question and cowardice for not owning up to his deeds. "DET." She barks._

"_I did neither Mother." He finally yelps. A rustling in the bushes makes Ni'Atni look up from her son and stare into the hedge, making some of her dark brown colored tresses fall from her back. It couldn't be possible for someone else to be here. They were in the private gardens, no one but their family can be here. But she couldn't see anything, guessing that it was one of those stupid birds. Dhm'Ni shifted in Ni'Atnis arms until she was carrying him on her hip, one hand holding his bottom, letting her other go free. Dhm'Ni started to purr as he rested his head on her shoulder. He never felt as safe as when he was in his mothers' arms. At night he would secretly whimper for her if she was ever gone. This past week had been hard on him and he reveled to have her hold him once again. _

"_Never misuse pray Det. And never make them suffer as you just did." Dhm'Ni had been looking down at the flowers, searching again for his lost bug pray. But something was off. All the bugs and animals that were usually here, rusting around in the foliage, had disappeared. He raised his head to look to the sky but he didn't see the sky..._

"_MOTHER!" Dhm'Ni hisses in fear. Instantly Ni'Atni twisted around and saw a large group of Yautja, all covered from head to toe in black Alsn, even covering their faces with a black shapeless mask. Alsn was almost a second skin that was worn, if one wanted it, underneath an Awu'asa but it was usually meant to be used when a hunter didn't want to bring an Awu'asa or weapons. But there were over 15 males standing there in Alsn, with plenty of weapons._

"_RUN!" Ni'Atni roars as she throws Dhm'Ni at Det. But when Det caught him, he just stood there and watched. Dhm'Ni struggled out of his brothers hands and turned just as Ni'Atni charged the group. She extended her wrist blades and swiftly took out her combat staff as she pummeled into the group. Her sons watched in horror as she started to slaughter them one by one. Cutting through their bodies with ease and slicing off heads. But she couldn't get them all. Ni'Atni let out a roar in pain as one of them stabbed her in the back with their wrist blades and then left them in her, jutting out her belly. Dhm'Ni couldn't let this happen. He tore away from Det and started for the one that had hit his mother. He leaped on top him and forced him to fall to the ground. The black figure simply hit him with one slap, making Dhm'Ni tumble off. Ni'Atni flew into a rage when she saw her son hit the ground. She pulled the blades out from her back at threw them at the same black form. But as she did, she left her side exposed and she was again hit with someone's wrist blades. She shrieks and growls as the blood seeped from her new wound. She weaved around, making the blades come out from her side, and she cut off the head of her assailant. Dhm'Ni stood tall and stared once again as his mother was hit. He ran for the one closest to her and jumped on his back. The black form grabbed him by the foot with one hand and threw Dhm'Ni to the ground onto his back. The black figure extended his combat staff and raised it above Dhm'Ni. Ni'Atni charged as the black form thrust the staff down, but was a little too late. She hit the form just as the point of the staff entered Dhm'Ni, right at his pelvis. But it didn't enter him completely, as Ni'Atni took the form down, she forced the staff to move along with them, making it travel along Dhm'Nis' waist. He howls in agony, but not from the wound. He watched his mother and his attacker fall to the ground and he just watched as the remaining black forms converged on the fallen twosome. He could make out spurts of green blood in between the legs of the black figures as he laid there and he could hear his mother growl and roar as she was repeatedly stabbed and pierced with all the weapons the black forms carried. And then suddenly…she stopped screeching and the black forms stopped moving. Time seemed to stop as all the figures shift away from an unmoving Ni'Atni. Dhm'Ni couldn't move as his eyes fell onto his bloodied and motionless mother. He couldn't even feel his wound, he couldn't even breathe. With strength he never knew of, he lifted himself from the blood soaked ground and limped to his mother. He fell just beside her head and looked at his mothers face. Her eyes were still open. Her blue and golden windows frosted over by death. _

"_Mother…" He yelps softly, but nothing. "MOTHER!" He roars again as he grabs the choler of her chest plate, but still gets nothing. So he starts to pull and shake, trying to lift her up into the air but he was too weak. But he was still shaking her body with all he had. All that did, however, was make more blood fall from her wounds and her head to shake a little. He stopped as he felt a burn by his waist and he looks down to a gaping wound. The pain started out small but soon grew to be unbearable. He pitched back, falling to the ground holding his bloody and open wound. And he yells…_

"MOTHER!" Dhm'Ni roars as he sits up on his bed. He had to look around for a moment to figure out where he was, and soon found that he was in the same tiny cramped room. His body was still shaking from the dream, that nightmare. A thin layer of sweat covered him from tip to bottom, incasing him a layer of wet. Suddenly a pain started from his waist and he threw back his covers, exposing himself to the cool air. He seethes as he places a hand on his scar from so many seasons ago. He had this dream, this nightmare, many times before and his scar had hurt before but never has the wound hurt like this. He shuffles off of the bed and heads to the bathroom. The door swishes open and Dhm'Ni turns on the lights, grabs a small wash cloth and goes to sink. He taps a little silver button and from a large hole in the wall a line of cool water starts to pour. He quickly soaks the cloth and places it against his scar. He shuts his eyes as the cool water hits his skin and starts to flow down his waist. He sighs as the pain starts to slowly and mercilessly fade.

_**BEEPBOOP **_

Dhm'Ni groaned as he hears the COM-link signal that someone wishes to speak with him. He yawns aloud as he steps out of the bathroom, he turns the lights on and walks up to the COM-link. The screen is touch sensitive and had a large emerald circle with a symbol that reads 'accept' and a crimson one that reads 'deny'. He swiftly accepts the COM and Sya pops up on the screen.

"Sorry to wake you so early Dhm'Ni." Sya clicks as both he and Dhm'Ni bow to say good morning.

"So early?" Dhm'Ni turns his head to his time reader, his clock, and it reads that it is the 'fourth and one half hour'. Dhm'Ni starts to laugh at himself for being up so early. "I was already up Sya." He says as he turns back to the screen.

"It is the nightmares that always plague us, is it not?" Sya softly says. He knew that Dhm'Ni suffered from nightmares. Not everyone did though. Ever since Ni'Atni, Dhm'Ni had never had a good night sleep. He would always wake up screaming for her. "Nala is healed." Sya chirps happily. Dhm'Ni immediately perked up with a smile. "Almost to 100 percent. So I suggest that when she wakes, she should have some…" Sya paused and started to laugh.

"What?" Dhm'Ni barks.

"I was going to say she should have some friendly faces around but never mind. She should have someone around her that she at least knows. How she feels of that person…doesn't really matter." Sya teases. "I have already awoken your Father, with a lot of trouble, and he says that he will meet you here."

"Is she awake now?"

"No. But we will wake her when you two arrive. It would be a waste to keep her a sleep when I have so many questions for her" Sya slyly adds.

"Questions?" Dhm'Ni asks but Sya just starts to thrill instead of answer.

"That's right, you haven't seen them! She has a great number of other stories on her body that you or your Father never saw yesterday. I am itching to hear them. So get here quick but do not dress in your Awu'asa. She might be apprehensive of it. She may consider you having armor on means you wish to fight her again."

"She challenged me Sya!" Dhm'Ni defends himself. He never would have fought her unless she didn't challenge him first.

"I know Dhm'Ni! I am just saying that we don't want that to happen again now do we?" Sya asks and Dhm'Ni shakes his head 'no'. "Good. Get here soon." Sya says just as the screen goes black. Dhm'Ni quickly makes his way to his Awu'asa stand and takes off the belt. He is gong to have some way of defending himself from her. Who knows what she will do to him now! He then puts on a casual loincloth and a pair of metal sandals.

Dhm'Ni was grateful as he left his room and saw that the hall was empty. He quietly makes his way to the lift and waits for it to come. But to his dismay, someone had heard him.

"Off to see your little Ooman?" Dyne hisses from down the hall. But Dhm'Ni stays silent. He knows that all Dyne is going for is a fight and nothing more. As the lift doors open and he steps in, he does not turn around but keeps his back to Dyne as the doors close.

"Healers Deck." Usually the lift would stop every now and then, to pick of other passengers but it was, in reality, very early in the morning, so it was a direct route. Everyone was still asleep, sleep is essential to keep up ones energy to hunt and fight.

Meanwhile, Sya was rummaging through all the drawers and cupboards around the entire healers deck and it was getting very irritating to Kh'Cho.

"Can I help you find something?" Kh'Cho barks.

"Perhaps. Do you have any Alsn?"

"Umm, I may have some white healing Alsn but I do not have hunting Alsn." Kh'Cho answers back.

"That will be fine." Sya says as he starts back towards Nala. When Kh'Cho was finished with healing her and implanting the translator, he lowered her back down to the table. Sya thought that her scars are absolutely beautiful and will stand out brilliantly on her peach skin. Kh'Cho had swiftly left the room and a few minutes later returned with five large bundles of white Alsn. It was applied on to the skin in thick strips. Once it was layered on, and made contact with another part of Alsn, it would form into one piece. Sya grasps the collection and stands next to Nala. He begins with one leg and slowly starts to unravel it like a long bandage up her leg and afterward the other. Then he cuts one bundle in half and does each arm, but as he was covering her left arm, he took up her hand and looked at her wrist. With his thumb he softly strokes three thin scars and sympathetically shakes his head. Seems suicide can hit even the strongest. He finishes up her arms and starts on her abdomen. He carefully wraps her chest and beasts for the reason that she is going to be a little tender for the next few hours. He then starts to wrap her stomach and waist but stops as he hears the door swish open.

"Lord Khupiee." Kh'Cho barks to the entering form. Lord Khupiee was in the middle of a yawn as he entered but still tried to say good morning, all that came out was gibberish.

"Kh'Cho, can you finish this for me?" Sya asks as he leaves Nalas' side. Kh'Cho nods, takes his place and resumes covering her lower half. "I wish to speak with you." Sya growls as he takes Lord Khupiee by the arm and leads him out. "Now, you are going to be pure with me! Just what is going through you head?"

"Why I do not now what you could mean." Lord Khupiee answers mockingly, but decided not to kid anymore when Sya roars in his face. "A lot of thinking is going through my head Sya."

"And at what C'ntlip induced moment did you decide to bring her into our clan?" Sya hisses. He was happy, ecstatic actually, that Nala was now in their clan. He just didn't like that Lord Khupiee didn't include him in the decision. He would have pulled in her favor but he was Lord Khupiees second, he should have been there.

"The very moment I was called to the Bridge and I saw the island we were on exploding into nothing the thought came to me, you said her people abandoned her and left her to die. If they cannot appreciate a warrior like her then they do not deserve to have her."

"And we do?" Sya questioned. He completely agreed with him but he wanted to hear him say it.

"It is not that we deserve her Sya. It is that she deserves us." Sya went silent and just stared into Lord Khupiees eyes. He could tell when he was lying, his left eye twitched but he wasn't twitching today. They both looked to the lift as he doors open and Dhm'Ni walk out.

"That took a while!" Sya teases. Dhm'Ni nods good morning to his Father as he walks to them. "And I warned you not to dress in armor." He hisses. Dhm'Ni looks down to his belt and then back up to Sya with one brow rose.

"You expect me to be in the same room as her and not be ready to be attacked?" He asks seriously but they just laughed. Dhm'Ni shook his head as he turns from them and walks into the healers. Kh'Cho was done with bandaging Nala and had even cut it just at her bellybutton to give her movement. They say good morning to each other as Kh'Cho walks back behind his Med Panel.

"Now we wake her?" Lord Khupiee questioned as he and Sya made their way in. He sees Kh'Cho nod. "How?"

"I can reverse the sedative I gave to her and she should wake up almost instantly."

"She should?" Dhm'Ni barks.

"I don't know how fast it will be. Considering that it took at least 30 seconds for the _second_ dose of tranquilizer to take affect, I really don't know." Kh'Cho says as he takes out a small vial from the wall. As Kh'Cho went to stand by Nala, Dhm'Ni inadvertently took a step back. Lord Khupiee and Sya start to thrill in laugher.

"Are you really that afraid of her?" Lord Khupiee teases.

"You say fear, I say getting ready." Dhm'Ni bluntly states. "Who do you truly think she will jump? The one she believes did her wrong or the one closest?" Both Sya and Lord Khupiee look back to Nala just as Kh'Cho injected her and they too took a small step back. Even Kh'Cho scurried away when he was finished and took cover behind his Med Panel.

After a few minutes still nothing happened. She remained motionless. Everyone's musk smelt of tension and even apprehension as they waited for her to wake but still she didn't move.

"What is wrong?" Dhm'Ni barks, startling everyone. He walks beside Kh'Cho and looks at the Med Panel. He had an 'unfastened' education of the Healers equipment, everyone had to but because of who he is, he must have a full understanding within a few seasons. Both Sya and Lord Khupiee watch and follow Dhm'Ni and continued to watch him until they started to hear cracking. Together they look back to Nala and found her starting to move.

She had completely forgotten everything as she woke. Like most do as they wake every morning. For a split second everything was perfect, nothing was wrong and the world was heaven. She half expected to wake up to her room, to smell the sweet honey scent from the maple syrup she made in her house and to even see the soft rays of the sun push through her eye lids as they shown through her widows. She instinctively started to stretch, arching her back and extending her limbs to make them all crack from the nights sleep.

Dhm'Ni moved away from Kh'Cho as he watched Nala. He slowly made his way out from behind the Med Panel and made it half way to the side of his Father when Nala took in a deep breath. She didn't know those smells. Everything was different, she wasn't in her room! She went rigid and sat up, with her eyes still shut and took in another gulp of air. She smelt those same two scent from before but there were also two other ones, ones she never held before. But she was concentrating on the rain and vanilla. She violently opened her eyes and right in front of her was Dhm'Ni. He didn't know what to do. She lowered her head and growled in her throat as she pushed her self up. But she couldn't really do it and wobbled a bit. Her body was still coming off the tranquilizers and was still a little floppy. But she made it up and was sitting on her feet. She used all she had and lunged at Dhm'Ni. He readied himself for her even before she knew what she was going to do and caught her in mid air. He swung around with her in hand and slammed her against the near wall. Nala yelped in pain but soon went to work scratching and kicking Dhm'Ni.

"ENOUGH!" Dhm'Ni roars in her face. Immediately Nala stopped struggling, she was having a hard time figuring out how she understood him and wondering why she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Careful with her." Say said softly. Dhm'Ni involuntary looked to Sya and didn't see Nala grab hold of a small knife from his belt and slip it into the sleeve of her new garment. Nala whimpered as her head was suddenly hit with an intense migraine, her eyes flutter, her head flew back from the hurt and she suddenly lost conscious. Dhm'Ni, at seeing her suddenly fall limp, picked her up with his hands and took her back o the white slab. "What happened?" Sya barks as Kh'Cho strides over to the table. He uses a hand held scanner and looks at her body.

"My guess is her body still needs rest, or the reversal didn't completely work." He answers. Once he was done scanning her, he walks back to the Med Panel and looks over the new images. "Her body simply went into overdrive and come to a standstill. I am worried that when she wakes again she will be even more violent and possibly hurt someone."

"I agree." Sya said suddenly. "I think she needs to calm down before we tell her of her new evolvement with our clan." Lord Khupiee nods and looks back to Nala. Dhm'Ni hadn't taken his eyes off of her when he put her down. He stared at Nalas' face, as if trying to remember it, tracing her features. Her eyes, her strange nose and lips. He never really looked at his Ooman pray. He had never been so close to one the he wasn't about to kill and skin. The males and female features are almost exactly the same, same structure, same bone and even the same skin tone. Dhm'Ni had heard of some hunters saying the skin color was different to each land and even Sya said once that the Oomans on her old world can look completely different from the next. But Dhm'Ni never saw anything other then the peach skinned ones. Maybe once this was all over and done with he can go back and hunt the other colors. They might be a better challenge.

"Place her into one of the observation rooms. We can watch her as she wakes." Lord Khupiee said. But Dhm'Ni wasn't really listening. "It will give me time to summon all on the ship and tell them of the new developments. But first I think we should have a meeting to discuss everything. So quickly get her to the room and we shall get together." He said but Dhm'Ni didn't move. He was still gazing at her face. "Dhm'Ni?" Lord Khupiee clicked, but nothing. "DHM'NI!" He finally roars and now Dhm'Ni looked to his father. "Get her to the observation room, now." He orders. With a nod he scoops Nala in his arms and leaves with Kh'Cho in tail.

Kh'Cho ran a little a head and pushed for the lift. Dhm'Ni waited for only a minute before it came and was grateful that it was empty.

"Deck 24: Uninterrupted." Dhm'Ni said as he and Kh'Cho entered. Dhm'Ni ordered the lift to make a continuous route to deck 24 with out interruptions. He didn't want to even think of what might happen if the door would open to a pack of Yautja. Kh'Cho was standing in front of Dhm'Ni and was holding her hand.

"What are you doing?" Dhm'Ni asked hesitantly.

"Checking her pulse," Kh'Cho barks bluntly. "Her breathing has been off for the past few hours, erratic and uneven. But I gave her something that should help until I find something to completely fix the problem." Dhm'Ni didn't get to ask anything else when Nala started to stir in his hands. She was whimpering and moaning like she was in pain, but Kh'Cho healed her. Soon thought she quieted down and he doors to the deck opened. Deck 24 was a spilt between the supplies and what could be construed as a jail. But jailing is not a thing done in Yautja society. The rooms here were meant to hold people in yes, but not permanently. It was usually meant as either a light punishment or for observation. If a healer thought you may have a sickness from hunting you would be sequestered until you healed, died, or was proven to be with out sickness. The observations rooms are quite large in size, a good 20 by 20 foot square. The walls, except for the wall with to door, was of one way glass so that those observing can watch the one inside without the one inside knowing where the said watchers are. The room is completely bare of most necessities. It is intended that all excrement is take to be tested. There is only a small cot and a table with a few chairs. Nothing more.

"Do you wish to test her?" Dhm'Ni asks as he and Kh'Cho walk along to hallway. There are only two doors along the entire deck. One to the giant supply rooms for all to use and another to the observation rooms.

"No, when she wakes and is more…compliant, I will take and do the necessary tests." They stop at the door and Kh'Cho opens it with a code. Some doorways and rooms were locked with a code, there are some places, on every ship, that are not meant for all to see. Dhm'Ni swiftly brings her in and they walk into the first room. Dhm'Ni quickly but carefully places her down onto the cot and almost ran out of the room.

"Do you stay or do I?" Dhm'Ni asks.

"My guess is I stay, who else is better to watch her. And you need to get to the meeting."

"What meeting?"

"Your father said that he should have a meeting with all the Arbitrators, you and Sya before he summons all on board. But you weren't listening…" Kh'Cho chirps with a small smirk. "Go now or be late." Dhm'Ni nods to Kh'Cho as he starts for the door out.

"I apologize for awakening you all." Lord Khupiee chirped to all the awake and grumpy Arbitrators. "Nala had awakened and again attacked Dhm'Ni." Everyone stared to laugh as Lord Khupiee made a face as he said 'again'.

"She is aggressive, isn't she?" Pakka chirps, almost sounding pleased. Lord Khupiee looks to his brother, but stays silent as he thinks over his brothers' new view of the Ooman.

"We decided to place her in an observation room, until she calms down. I do not want her killing my son for a vendetta that may be righted when she learns of her now being in the Ehre Clan. I sent Dhm'Ni and Kh'Cho to watch over her until we hatch out just what needs to be said when I summon the ship." Lord Khupiee didn't get to finish when Dhm'Ni came strolling in. "What are you doing here?" But as Dhm'Ni opened his mouth Lord Khupiee raised a hand to silence him, "You are here now, no point in changing that."

"Just what is it that you find so important for us to hatch out?" Miy'Hota groaned.

"I was thinking that all of you had some concerns that you think need to be raise about the Ooman being here, that you may think the ship need to know. I am going to summon them and tell them everything and I do not wish to miss a thing." Instantly all started to fidget with their questions.

"How is she to survive here?" One asked.

"How are the males going to react to her being here? Her being the only female and all." Another said.

"Who is to be her caretaker? Where will she stay?"

"Can she be challenged? Or even spar?"

"Is she to be trained?" Lord Khupiee slams his fist on the table and roars at a defining tenor. Everyone quieted down and looked back to a flustered Lord Khupiee.

"Let's just start with the ones about Nalani herself shall we?" He didn't think they would be so forwards with the inquiries but he got what he was asking for.

"How can an Ooman survive here?" M'Ho asked first.

"I would think she will do just fine. She will need to be educated in the ways of Yautja society and maybe even trained but with the skill we saw earlier, I do not think a lot will be needed." Lord Khupiee answered.

"I will teach her." Sya barks. "She will need to know how to read and write, know our customs, our laws, our hunt and I take responsibility for that." They all nod in agreement. Sya was an amazing teacher. Before Lord Khupiee became Clan Leader and Sya his second, he was a trainer for those going on the Chiva. For years all of his students came back victorious. He had only ever lost five, at most, and he even predicted that they would fail. 'The arrogant and stupid deserve to die with such attitudes', he would always say at the begging of a new training season.

"And as to the fact of her being the only female aboard," Rathe began. "I think that until she is accepted by the Elders, mating should be forbidden."

"I entirely agree with that." Dhm'Ni barks making everyone look at him oddly. "Some of the males have already expressed an interest."

"Then any mating will be prohibited until she is accepted." Lord Khupiee chirps.

"Who is to be her caretaker? She cannot be alone at any time." Rathe adds.

"I suppose that Sya would be up for the task." Lord Khupiee says bluntly. Sya just tilts his head in question. "You are the most 'up-to-date' with the Oomans and all that entails so I guessed that you would love to have her in your care."

"That I would." Sya thrills. He could finally get all his questions answered. "But where is she to be housed?"

"Housed?" Lord Khupiee asks.

"You cannot expect her to stay in the observation rooms her whole life do you?" Bakkub finally joined in. "And you cannot think her to stay in the Unblood decks? By law she is a Young Blood and should room on the Young Blood decks." Dhm'Ni twists his head to Bakkub. "We don't even have room for her to house alone. You practically packed the DropShip full when you left. We have no room for her, unless she bunks with someone."

"I know of a few males that would care for her." Dh'Kn says slyly.

"If you are talking of Dyne I will not allow that!" Dhm'Ni roars.

"Then perhaps she should bunk with you?" Dhm'Ni opens his eyes wide and slowly turns his head to his father. "Once you two meet on a more favorable ground I am sure you two would get along nicely." Lord Khupiee jests.

"Are you kidding?" Dhm'Ni asks in a stoic tone.

"I am not." Lord Khupiee barks. "Nalani stays with you. She is a Young Blood, so she stays with the Young Bloods. She will spar and can be challenged and deliver challenges."

"What of her judgment?" Pakka asks.

"All seven Elders have been summoned and will be leaving the Home World within a few days with another, smaller, DropShip of the Ehre Clan. They will meet us about half way there and in between now and then I hope that she will go on a hunt or two, so we can see her in action. And so that when we all testify, either for her or against her, we will have grounds for our own judgment."

"How is she to communicate?" Inkle added.

"Kh'Cho implanted her with a translator." Sya answered. "It only works one way though. She can understand us but cannot talk Yautja. He has already stared in a plan to alter her surgically so she can speak and hear." Sya stopped suddenly when he watched Dhm'Ni leaned on the table with an elbow to hold his head. "What is it Dhm'Ni?"

"Why my...hwy...umm...Me?" He finally gets out.

"Would you prefer her be in with Dyne?" Rathe thrills. "I was there in the galley with him and a lot of others. He was impressed to say the least."

"FINE!" Dhm'Ni growls. "I will not have that disgrace of a Yautja handle her, in any way."

"Are there any other concerns?" Lord Khupiee barks. Everyone looked to the others but they all were quiet. "Very well. I will get Ykas'e to summon them all to The Ka'rik'na Hall but at a better time, I do not want cranky hunters getting the news that they have a new Ooman clan member. Once she is cleared by Kh'Cho and I alone tell her that she is now here to stay, she will get everything done for her new life." Lord Khupiee nods and all the other stand and start for the door. "Shower and get ready. At the eighth hour we will all meet and then go to Nala."

"Dhm'Ni." Sya called out. Dhm'Ni was in a stupor as he walked from the room. He never heard Sya call him. There is going to be an Ooman in his room, not even that, in his bed. He's going to have to sleep in a hammock the whole way home! He doesn't want to be that close with her! She hates him, right? All she has done is attack him. It is expected but after a while it's just gonna get annoying. "Dhm'Ni, stop!" Sya roars. Dhm'Ni finally looked back to Sya. All he could muster was a brow raise in response to him. "Do not worry Dhm'Ni. It will all be ok. You two just need to talk. You got along before, she only started to dislike you when you knocked her out." He thrills in laugher but Dhm'Ni remains emotionless. "When she calms we will talk with her and she will be alright Dhm'Ni. Now, go and get what rest you can before the summoning. And by the way, just because he missed it now doesn't mean you are not going to play your recording of the day." Dhm'Ni barks as he remembers about that.

"You are uhh…going to be amused." Dhm'Ni chirps. "I can assure you that. I think I need to go and sleep. And hope to Paya that she hates me enough to refuse to stay with me."

"Are you so sure she hates you?"

"How cans she not?"

"Just speak with her. Ooman females need to be um…" Sya paused and started to roll around a clawed hand, trying to remember a word but it just never came. It's just on the tip of his tooth. "I don't want to say persuaded but talked to. Just promise to me that you will try. I and I think EVERYONE does not want to deal with an angry female. Ooman or not!" Sya ends as he starts to walk way.

"I promise." Dhm'Ni hesitantly barks.

Authors Note: It may be considerably shorter then my last and it may not have a lot of action like my last but I like it. Gives background and that's what I like in a story. And for those keeping track, but I'm guessing not, it is 4:10 AM. Screw sleep, insomnia works for me!

A special thanks to Spacefan, Prairiefire, swift hunter, angelpred and aquamum! (I'm just gonna keep those guessing about aquamums review, I like the suspense knowing that you have suspense…odd…I know!)

Pronunciations (Previous on chapters 3, 4, 6, 9 & 10.)

Tonikum **Taun Eik Cum**

Alsn **Als In**

Hulij-bpe S'yuit-de Lou-dte Kalei **Yeah...Good luck with that.**


	12. Killing Time

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Killing Time **

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

Dhm'Ni was looking up to his father as he walks around the flat top of the pyramid in The Ka'rik'na Hall. His chair, you see, is retractable for a reason such as this. It would fall into the base of the pyramid and a cover would make the floor solid again. The sight of his father was magnificent. He stood with power, with strength and with certainty of his role in life that no one, not even Cetanu, could take him down. As Lord Khupiee circled, his red cape flowed along with him, making an image of red water trailing behind. Red and black are the colors of the Ehre Clan, each clan has their own colors that represent them in well, everything. Truth was that every time Dhm'Nis' eyes fell onto his fathers' cape he thought of Ooman blood. It was a striking red color, almost rust in the right light. Suddenly Nala came into his mind because he realized he could still smell her blood from before. The servants cleaned it but the aroma of blood was common to this room so they didn't think to mask it. But they should have. Dhm'Ni took a quick glance around and noticed some Yautja were acting a bit odd. Their eyes were just about glassed over and their heads were hung a tad. Dhm'Ni knew what they felt all to well…it was lust, blood lust. But he when looked to Dyne, he saw a different kind of lust. Dyne held a dreamy smirk and his bottom mandibles were moving in such a way that it looked like they were scratching the air, moving back and forth. It was a sight that would turn the stomach of any female and it made Dhm'Ni feel strange.

Lord Khupiee stood tall on his high stair. He had the entire DropShip, servants and all, summoned and now they stood in straight rows surrounding him, waiting for their Clan Leader to speak. But for a moment Lord Khupiee simply walked silent. He look around the colossal room filled with hunters and on everyone he looked to they all held the same look of question. But the look of his son, standing amongst the rest of the Young Bloods, was a grand sight. Dhm'Ni wouldn't be given any special treatment like the sons of other Clan Leaders or Elders do, so he stood along side his brethren and he knew that Dhm'Ni would not have it any other way. It was well known that those Yautja given certain privileges because of their bloodline were the first to die. They were not reared like the rest because of their lavish life style. And there is more then one Yautja on this ship who is the son to an Elder of the Ehre Clan, and is only here because of their bloodline. But sooner rather then later they will all fall because of their own wrong doings.

The Arbitrators also stood below Lord Khupiee, but positioned themselves closer to him and they faced outward to the crowd, instead of facing Lord Khupiee. Why would they need to? They know of what he was going to say.

"What you heard on the COM was undeniably true." Lord Khupiee finally began. "The Ooman female, who I came to find was being watched via the video feed of the attending hunters, is now a member of the Ehre Clan." He paused as he heard a few hisses and growls. He didn't really care that some on the ship were not…happy with an Ooman being here, despite what they had seen. But the thoughts and views of any one but his own were of no matter to him. "She has done more then simply kill a Kainde Amedha Queen, she warned us of an Ooman plan to eradicate the island on which we were once on. If she had not informed us of said plan we would all be in the Judgment Hall of Cetanu." He paused again as he listened to his harsh voice travel to giant room. If it were empty rather then full as it was now, his voice would echo forever. "Her name is Nalani. Remember it well because I will not allow you to forget it. And I do not think she will either. She has shown a skill, a determination and an honor that has never been seen in a pray species. And I am truly _proud_ to say that I, Lord Khupiee, Leader of the great Ehre Clan, call her as one of my own. As one of my clan. AS ONE OF OUR CLAN!" He roars. "Any who object to my decision to bring Nalani into our clan may take it up with me. Right here! Right now!" Lord Khupiee stops still and slowly turns a full 360 degrees, with no takers. He was actually delighted that no one openly opposed him, but at the same time he was a little annoyed. On one hand he thought that most of the Yautja here accepted of her, but on the other he didn't like the fact that those who did not support his decision, did not speak up. Lord Khupiee began to shrill in laugher, making all including the Arbitrators look up at him oddly. "I am both pleased that some approve of her and at the same time disappointed that those who disapprove do not challenge me." Now those who felt that way could no nothing, even after Lord Khupiee taunted them. He made an open challenge, no one accepted, so consequently the challenge ended. And it would be dishonorable to do anything now. "I understand that some have become _curious_ of her. So I am setting down rules, rules that if broken will result in me personally punishing the one who disobeyed me. One: Nalani can send and receive challenges for Jehdin Jehdin but NOT Thei-de Jehdin Jehdin, that is until she is judged by the Elders and completely welcomed into our clan. And one who would make a challenge such as that before her judgment will be meet by her caretaker, Sya, and not by her. When she is accepted you may challenge as you wish. Two: By law she is a Young Blood and therefore will stay on the Young Blood deck." This was what Dhm'Ni was waiting for. He immediately made a face of displeasure because he knew that all around him would look to him, thinking that he requested her to stay with him when in true fact he was praying to Paya that she would refuse to reside with him. "And will stay in the protection of Dhm'Ni. Three: There will be NO mating and I mean not even initiations or the beginning rituals." At this Dhm'Ni shifted his eyes to Dyne who was staring in astonishment at Lord Khupiee. Dhm'Ni had to hold in a snicker of delight. And then he thought that perhaps Nala should stay with him, Dyne was one reckless enough to go against his father and would probably do _something_ to her. "Four: She is to attend hunts as we make our way home. Any who interfere or join with out invitation or assist her will be severely punished. Now that my rules have been set, which will change or have others added to them as I see fit, I am informing all that when the DropShip, The Malay, arrives with the Elders, any who wish it can come and testify whether for or against her. And from that the Elders will make a judgment as to her full membership into the Ehre Clan. Now, if any have concerns they may take it up with Ykas'e and he will then pass it on to me. This summoning is concluded." With that Lord Khupiee raises his right arm and slams his closed fist against his chest plate and a second after all in the room to the same. He starts to walk slowly down the ramp, taking his time as he relishes the odd stares he was getting from the surrounding Yautja. All in attendance must stay stationary until he is out of the room, only those asked to exit with him may move.

When Lord Khupiee finally reached the bottom of the ramp all the Arbitrators move behind him and started to follow him around the base of the pyramid to the only doors in and out. Dhm'Ni had also begun to move away from his row. He made sure that he did not go to the front of the procession, because of his new age he was closer to the back, and instead traveled along his line. He made sure to look to Dyne as he walked past and as he did he saw that he was pissed beyond anything. Dynes mandibles were clattering in anger as he finally realized he could never touch her. That is until her judgment. Or earlier…when opportunity knocks right?

Outside, Lord Khupiee was trailed by all as he made his way to the lift to go to deck 24. There Nala waited alone and Lord Khupiee was fearful that she would become distressed at being locked up…wait locked up? Lord Khupiee turned on his heal making everyone stop.

"Dhm'Ni?" Lord Khupiee hissed and Dhm'Ni moved aside of the group to come into sight. "Did you lock to the door to the observation room Nalani is in?" It wasn't such an odd question when you think of it. Those put in the room were usually placed there on their own accord and locking the door was only done when someone was being punished. And Dhm'Ni did not lock it. When he shook his head 'no' to his father, Lord Khupiee quickly turns back around and took a faster pace to the lift. He didn't think Kh'Cho could do much about her if she got out, again.

It was a bit cramped in the lift as all eleven Yautja were stuffed in. It could hold up to 15 but no one would want to be so close to another. But with only eleven there was enough room for each to comfortable, for a short time at least. When the doors opened, to the relief of all, they hastily walked towards to far door. The long hallway was large enough that three Yautja could walk shoulder to shoulder but now they only walked in pairs. Lord Khupiee was the first to enter the watching room were the one watching the one inside would be able to stand on the other side of the glass. When Kh'Cho saw them enter he greeted them accordingly and told them that she has not moved since she was placed there by Dhm'Ni. Sya was the first to go close to the glass. Nala was lying on top of the cot asleep and he was relieved to see her breathing better. He knelt down and sighed as he watched her. He didn't like having her in there, she was angry of course but she just needed to be talked too, that's all. Even in the short time he was with her she seemed to be cooperative. Even after her fight with Dhm'Ni she was still agreeable. Only after Lord Khupiee did she become furious.

"Shall I go lock the door father?" Dhm'Ni broke the silence as they all watched Sya.

"No, leave it open. When she wakes, if she tries the door and sees it to be open maybe she will see it as a sign of good faith." Lord Khupiee answers. As he looked to the face of this small female he still felt such remorse and shame for what he had done. But he will make up for it. He is not one to just apologize and think that is it. Sometimes a simple request for forgiveness doesn't really do it. And when he does apologize...does it mean he is forgiven? Can she forgive and forget after what happened? He hoped she could.

"You said we should keep her here until she calms, right?" Kh'Cho asked. "But how will we know when she has clamed?" When nothing but silence came from his question he just turned back to the glass and let the question turn in their heads. They really didn't know because, from experience, they all saw that she would pretend to be calm and fine but then she would attack. She did it when she came down from the Queen and coolly asked Sya for his spear, and then attacked Dhm'Ni. And she did it again in The Ka'rik'na Hall when she seemed to remember Dhm'Ni and then she punched him. They now know not to think her to be fine when with all likelihood she was mad as hell.

"Give her water." Dh'Kn spoke out. But everyone in the room just looked bizarrely at him. "If we offer water to her and she accepts then she is calm enough to be talked to. But if she rejects it then we know she is not and should try it again a few hours later."

"Perfect." Lord Khupiee barked. When she was a little more composed, as much as necessary, then he will tell her everything but until then they will wait.

"Perfect?" Sya hisses. He had a sudden question as to why she was out of it again. "Why is she asleep? Was she sedated again?" He hisses.

"No." Kh'Cho quickly answers. "She only woke once, when you, Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni were there and has not woken since. And I am getting concerned."

"You need not be concerned." Rathe thrills. They all turns back to the glass and see that Nala was beginning to stir. But it wasn't from simply waking up. She had one of the most intense migraines she has ever had. She moaned from the pain when she opened her eyes and then she rapidly shut them tight. A pain pulsed when she tired to lift her right arm and then she fully remembered having pinched a blade Dhm'Ni and stuffed it in her shirt sleeve. She looked to her forearm and saw a lengthy but thin red line of blood that had come from the sharp blade digging into her skin. She carefully took it out from its hiding place and rested her hand back down. Even before she looked at it she laid her head back down and closed her eyes. She would need to take this all in little by little.

All those in the room, excluding Kh'Cho, began to search their bodies for a missing knife but they all knew who it came from when Dhm'Ni cursed out loud.

"Let her keep it for now." Sya started. "She may feel safer with it." They all agreed with him but were a little wary of her having knife, even if it was a pup sized one. Dhm'Ni had kept it as memory of his old life. After he watched his mother…he was never really the same three seasons old pup again. He didn't keep a lot of things from when he was young. Most pups would want to keep there first mini set of armor and their first hunting mask but not Dhm'Ni. He only had that one knife and was fuming with the thought of her having it. But Sya was right, the little comfort it would give her might be enough to keep her down.

In true fact it did make her feel safer. She hadn't been with out a weapon close to her since she entered the academy. Even before then she always had a blade or something tucked under her pillow, for more then one reason but those reasons will come up later. For now that pain in her chest that came every time she felt she was in a treacherous position slid away. Nala groaned loudly as she sat up on the cot. Slowly she started to blink to let her eyes adjust. If she just opened them wide she would tear up and that would just be embarrassing. She knew that, who ever they were, were in all probability watching her. She didn't like the fact they had to save her. Come on its just humiliating! She hated that damsel in distress picture and would have rather died then had been carted around like Dhm'Ni had. But what could she have done then? Spit blood in his face…wait she already did that!

"Fuck." She whispers as she brings her hand to her right temple. It was just throbbing and at every jolt it sent more pain to her. She steadies her breath as starts to meditate as best she could in this predicament. Some people need to concentrate to keep in a meditative state but for her, she needed to keep from staying in it. She always had a problem with meditation. Sometimes she would slip into a trance unwillingly and not even know it until someone would call her name or move her or something. She would just freeze and fall into a deep hole and not come from it until someone pulled her out. Soon though the pain was gone and she finally looked around. It was just a black and gray box with light that seemed to come from the walls. There was no clear lamp or light fixture anywhere. She could see everything though, but there wasn't much to see. She was sitting on top of a white cot that was quite uncomfortable and in the centre of the room was large a table and a strange chair. It didn't have legs like hers would. It was probably made of a thick metal and it was basically just a sold block, from what she could tell. And from how heavy Dhm'Ni was when she pulled him around, she guessed that stability and strength were key in making their furnishings. But the chair had a backing like any other chair would which was also made of the same metal. The walls, except for one that was all black and clearly had a single door with another chair resting beside it, were a strange shade of gray. Almost like a mirror but darker. Her bet is they were watching. _So they like to watch do they? Well I am not gonna give them a show that's for sure. And just what the fuck am I doing here anyways? They should have put me down on an island somewhere. I would have gladly stayed there for the rest of my life. Come on just what the hell do I have left? Allen is gone. All my friends are dead. I barely talk to Uncle Lynch anymore as it is, would he even care if I never came back? Would any one? Fuck, I'm just a pain in the ass for my superiors so I'm guessing they're going to have a God dammed party when they hear I'm dead. _Nala starts to laugh really hard when she sees that everyone is actually going to think she's dead. Wouldn't be the first time but this time she didn't care. Once she got back she can easily disappear. Nowadays that was easy.

Her butt was killing her. This cot was making her stiff so she gradually flipped her legs over the side of the cot and laughed when her toes barely touched the ground. Before she stood though, she stretched out her legs and arms and even cracked her neck. She exhaled hard as she stood and wobbled a bit from the movement. She peered down to her body and saw that this white stuff she was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination. She was glad that it didn't show every single detail though. It wasn't that revealing but it was still a weird feeling. She tired to pull the chair out from under the table but fuck, it was heavy. So instead she simply pushed the table away from the chair. Worked just the same. She sat down with a sigh and crossed her legs. Now she finally starts to inspect the knife in her hand. But first she checked her arm and saw that the blade of the knife didn't really cut badly, just a small slice. The entire blade was about the size of a butter knife and the handle was perfectly suited for her hand. But why would, Dhm'Ni have it? His hands were giant compared to her so why would he have a knife that he could only put three fingers on? It was beautiful nonetheless. The handle was a stunning red with black marking like the one she had seen on the walls before. She wondered what they meant but then thought that she shouldn't care. The blade was around three or four inches long and sharp! Nala accidentally grazed the top of her index finger along the blade as she was looking at the handle and it made a paper thin cut. It was always the small ones that hurt the most. She just starred at the blood seeping from her wound and watched it fall down her hand. She didn't want to wipe her blood on the white garment so she smeared it in her already blood soaked hair. All she could smell was blood from all over her body and hair, Dhm'Nis' blood from her fingers and for some reason she could smell the blood of the Hard Meat, as Sya called them. She guesses that the wound on her neck held the stench and hoped that it would go away.

Nala shifted in the chair until she was more off then on. She was leaning more to the right side with her back half on half off. She used one of the table legs as an anchor for the one leg she crossed over the other and rested her left arm on the top of the chair. Once she was comfortable she sighed peacefully. For now she would wait and listen for anyone or anything. Someone would have to come soon or later.

"Who do we send in to give her the water?" Rathe asks. "Someone she doesn't know I hope because she will jump the first Yautja she recognizes."

"Why do you assume that?" Dhm'Ni questions but soon understood that she has sent a precedent for attacking ones she knew. "Never mind."

"She seems clam now, send a Blooded in." Everyone turned to Lord Khupiee and all ask what he was thinking. "Well, a Blooded can handle her if she becomes violent. And will show the proper amount of respect for her and my guess is she will reciprocate. But the question is who." Everyone went silent with their thoughts. True a Blooded could handle her if she was aggressive but as for one showing her respect? They thought that was pushing it. However, Dhm'Ni thought of one Yautja who seemed to be alright with her being here. He was more amused and entertained by her then anything else.

"Nder," Dhm'Ni finally told the group. "He gave the impression that he didn't mind Nala being here when we spoke. And I know that he will show her the 'proper amount of respect'."

"Go and get him then. And tell him of what he is to do before he gets here. I wouldn't want him to go blood crazy when he gets here." Dhm'Ni nods to his father and heads out of the room. "But be careful of your words Dhm'Ni, I don't want crowds of hunters waiting at the doors to deck 24."

In the lift Dhm'Ni was speculating as to what he was going to say to Nder. After he told the lift to go to the Blooded deck his mind just went blank. Even as he stepped off and started for Nders room, which he hoped he would be in, he couldn't think of darn thing. How would he fell if he was asked to actually serve Nala water, just for the gratification of Lord Khupiee and the others? Dhm'Ni pressed a small button that would chime inside Nders room to tell him someone was outside but no one came to the doors. When he rang it a second time and there was still no answer Dhm'Ni got concerned. He didn't want to go traipsing around the ship looking for him. But then again Nder was always training or sparing and most of the time fighting because of a challenge. On this ship there were a lot of Yautja here that Nder calls rivals. He was a cocky son of a bitch but he had the skill to back it up. So Dhm'Ni went back to the lift and called for it to go to the Kehrite deck. He expected Nder to be there and there he was indeed.

"Come on Unblood. You challenged me, so the least you could do is give me a challenge!" Nder roars as he and a Unblood with a bad case of zazin spar in the centre block. This deck is one giant room. While there is a track running on the outside where those in training can run, in the middle are tens of sparing squares. And right now everyone one in the room was crowded around just one watching Nder and the Unblood. The Unblood roars and charges but Nder simply moved out of the way and as he passed by him, he punched his stomach then elbowed the back of his head. With a heavy thud the Unblood was down and out cold. Nder threw up his arms and howls in victory. When those around him backed off and went back to there own sparring, Nder knelt down to the Unblood and turned him on to his back and then pitilessly back handed him in the face. The Unblood woke up and starred into Nder but quickly diverted his eyes in humiliation. "You see to much in yourself Unblood. That can be good but most of the time that is very bad. What you think the level your skill is at and where it really is…there is a very big difference. You disrespect me like that again and I will not be as 'kind' as I was now. Do you get me Unblood?" With that the Unblood nodded his head and Nder stood tall. Dhm'Ni just started to laugh as he saw that he had made a good choice in suggesting Nder to go to Nala. "You laugh at me Dhm'Ni?" Nder asks as he walks to Dhm'Ni.

"Not at you my friend. But at my good fortune." Dhm'Ni responds as they great each other with a hard shoulder shake.

"And what good fortune would that be?"

"Come with me and I shall tell you." Nder looks oddly at Dhm'Ni but then shrugs his shoulders and motions to the door. "My father has a request of you that I hope you will accept." Dhm'Ni started as they walk together to the lift doors. But he only continued once he and Nder were inside. "Deck 24. Nalani is being held in observation and it was agreed that one will have to go to her and offer her water to see if she has calmed down enough."

"Enough to what? Not kill you…or me?" Nder thrills but stops when Dhm'Ni didn't take his eyes off the door to the lift. "What is to stop her from attacking me Dhm'Ni? Not that I would mind it. I have grown tired of the Yautja onboard. I have yet to find a good challenge or someone to spar with. Perhaps she will provide me with the perfect partner. Just as someone to fight with and not as a mate of course. After your fathers little speech a lot of hunters were just a tad upset. Did you see Dyne?" Dhm'Ni finally turns and faces Nder and says that he only saw him in The Ka'rik'na Hall. "He was angry for a while but soon calmed down. Strange for him, unless he is planning something. He is the son of Elder Ukinda and feels that he can do more than the rest, like the rules to not apply to him. I gamble he will try something, so keep an eye on her when she is uh…" Nder paused and holds in a laugh but his shoulders still rise and fall as they would.

"When she is with me." Dhm'Ni finished his sentence. "I did not want her, Nder, know that! My father put her in my room, for now, and I am starting to think that there is the only place for me to keep her away from Dyne."

"I think everyone will agree with that. But what do you want me to do with water?"

"I think Rathe can explain it, he came up with it." Just then the doors open to deck 24 and they walk to the watchers room. When they were all finished greeting each other, Nder walked to the glass and stares into the room. Nala had her back to the wall and all he could see was her in a very relaxed position with her head looking to the door across the room.

"Just what was it that you wish of me?" Nder asks.

"We need to insure that she is calm enough for her to talk with Lord Khupiee. And that she will not attack the one who enters the room." Rathe answered.

"So you want to send me?" Nder thrills in laugher.

"In my time with her, she was always well-mannered and civilized to those who she meets." Sya adds. "She only became angry after everything happened. And I would hope she will not attack just anyone she sees now. So we need someone who she has not seen to go to her and offer her water. If she accepts, she is good to talk to. If she does not, she is not ready." Nder hadn't taken his eyes Nala since he enters the room. He had noticed that she turned her head to the left and her ears were moving but only slightly.

"Can she hear us?" Nder asks in a strange and low manner.

"What?" Lord Khupiee barks.

"Can she hear us?" Nder asks again but in a louder tone. They all stop and look in Nalas direction just to watch as she turns her head even completely and looks to the glass. Nala slowly allows a smirk to form from her lips and she softly laughs but then turns her head back to its original position. "I guess she can." Nder thrills.

"C'jit." Lord Khupiee curses. "How could she have heard us?"

"Who knows?" Kh'Cho starts in. "She is strange, even in an Ooman sense. Her body structure isn't like those I have seen." Kh'Cho had been on hunts and even his Chiva but not too soon after he was injured and wasn't allowed to hunt anymore. "I will have to wait until I examine her and ask her to get an answer."

"And to do that we need to be sure of her." Sya adds. "We should wait a bit longer until we send in Nder. And until we do I think that we should remain silent." With that Nder and Dhm'Ni leave to fetch water and small glasses that are used for C'ntlip. The rest in the room fall silent and continue to watch Nala sit. They didn't want her to hear anymore if anything else. But Nala genuinely didn't hear a lot. With her hearing she at first could only make out muffled sounds and then one word here and there. She didn't want to let them know she could hear them but when a new sound came, she decided to turn her head but they noticed so all she could do was smile. Soon after they all went silent. She didn't like silence like this because she would start thinking, thinking about everything that has happened. Allen, her friends and that asshole General. Perhaps when she goes home she will kill him and then disappear. Right now all she wants to do with slaughter him. Slowly and painfully. Nala was trained in 'getting information' is how her government stated it but it was actually teaching her how to torture. To inflict mind numbing, soul braking, life taking agony. The best part was that she now knew how keep a person alive for day and days, and mercilessly pick them apart piece by piece. Finger by finger. Toe by toe. Even strip of skin by strip of skin. Shame that she never got to try everything out. She only ever did something like that to one guy and he was actually in her government but he did something very, very bad and she made it her job to punish him. They still haven't found all his bits a pieces…and they never will.

But right now she shouldn't get riled up about the General. She wasn't home anymore and could do nothing about him. She can't do a lot else but think. Nala closes her eyes and permits her memories to come creeping in.

_Flashback_

The hot breeze made their hammock swing as Nalani and Allen lay together between two trees. He was holding onto her so tight that she felt he would never let her go. But it was a good feeling. She sighs as she looks out onto the Hawaiian waters and watches the summer sun set on the horizon. Soft pink clouds dance in the sky without worry and even those annoying birds seemed to stop as they too watched the most beautiful sunset. Allen rustles and pulls Nala up until she was lying on top of him with her head on his chest.

"I know it hard but you have to do it." He says in a calming tone.

"But I don't want to!" Nala whines. Their wedding was just a few months away and Katherine, Doctor Lynch's second wife, was pushing her hard to get all the arrangements done. "Maybe I should just tell her to do it. The bitch is evil anyways and this is just making it even easier to her to hate me. I mean, all she keeps saying is stuff like 'hmm…an off white wedding dress…appropriate I suppose,' or 'cupcakes as a wedding cake? Are you fucked in the head?' Oh I hate that woman!" Nala screams to the world. But she knew no one was around to hear her. This was hers and Allen secret spot up on top of a big hill in the mainland. They lived there in their new house that was just a few blocks away from her Uncle Lynch and all of them. His kids all stayed in Hawaii and they had kids of their own. Thirteen kids between four bothers. But Nala loved them all like they were her blood nieces and nephews. She would go and play football with they boys and then force herself to go play Barbie's with the girls, she would always play Ken.

"Just be careful with her Nalani. She hardly likes anyone and she is one to punish in the most evil ways too! I mean come on! She sold your Uncles classic car because he came home late one night! THAT JUST EVIL I TELL YOU!" They both start to laugh at the memory. "Nalani…" She raises her head and looks into Allen's deep brown eyes. "We need to talk…" Nala squints her eyes but in a playful matter. The last time he started a conversation with 'we need to talk' he asked her to marry him. "We need to talk about this sometime and I think we should get it over with now." She knew what he was going to say. They were both in the army…things could, no would, happen. "If one of us dies Nalani, the other has to live on. We can live with out one another, despite what we say!" He says sarcastically but Nala wasn't feeling very amused. "Just…promise me that if I die, you will go on because I don't want you to just willow away because I am not here."

"I don't want you to pine for me either but it would be nice to know that you would miss me." She says a little playfully.

"I wouldn't just pine for you my love! I would…birch for you and oak for you and Christmas tree for you." He jests but stops when Nala slaps him lightly on his chest. Guess she didn't like the tree joke, huh? Nala crawls a little until she was face to face with Allen and gives him a passionate kiss.

"I promise." She says.

"I promise." He answers back. She rested her head back down on his chest and listens to his heart. It was the rhythm of love to her. It took so long for them to finally get together. They watched each other through all the girlfriends and boyfriends and then helped each other back up with they needed it. It was hard on each of them, so when they finally told each other how they felt after years and years of waiting…it was all the more sweeter. They both sigh loud as the last edge of the sun hides itself behind the world. With a hard grunt Allen pushes with one foot off a big round rock that was close and made the hammock start to swing again. That was why this was their spot. Their secret part of the world that no one knew of. Where they could go and just be. No sounds of the world but what it should be. The soft waves, the birds and bugs, the wind...It was all theirs, in their secret spot.

_End Flashback_

Nala was ripped from her trance when she started to hear muffed vices again. She glances around the room once more and wonders how long she had been gone? Sometimes she would be like that for days. Without food or water. She would only wake once the hunger pains got really bad and her body shook her awake. She was thankful that she was taken from that memory though. She promised that she would move on and she hated breaking a promise. But really… how can she move on?

Suddenly a new scent crept into Nalas' nose that smelt sugary sweet but still had a harsh angle to it. What she didn't know what that it had been just over three hours and Lord Khupiee had sent in Nder with the glass of water. He orders Nder not to say any other words then 'drink this' and if she accepted he would tell, no…ask her to follow him and he would take her to the conference room. There was really the only private place for them to speak. But if she refused to drink the water, he was to leave the glass and go without another word. After his orders, Nder walked out of the watchers room and to the door to the observation room Nala was in. He just stood there for a moment, not really sure why he was doing this. For one thing Lord Khupiee asked him, and he would do any for Lord Khupiee. But then again, he did want to meet that little Ooman female. He found her entirely entertaining as he watched her. He didn't find her sexually attractive in any way, he was just hoping that she would make a good sparing partner once she was out.

The door slowly swished open, but Nala never moved. She sat still with no emotion on her face as she watched a large figure appear from the opened doors. Nala could tell that it was a he because all he had on was a long metal and skin loincloth that went to his knees and sandals. His skin had a strange look to it, she hadn't seen one like this before. He was a very light brown everywhere but he had odd shaped spots of black and red all over his body. He had tresses that rest just below his shoulders and eyes that were a deep brown. Nder walks slowly up to the table and stops. For a moment he just looked down to her and she looked up to him. When Nala tilted her head, raised a brow and shook her head just so, asking 'what?' in the gesture, Nder actually smiled. His bottom mandibles rose to cover his mouth and this upper ones flared up and out. Nder returned the gesture, brow raise and everything, making her giggle.

"What can I do for you?" She asks in a content manner. Nder stiffed as he lifted up his right hand. In it he held an oddly shaped glass that looked like a quarter moon, but the top wasn't made into a point, it was cut flat. Nala thought it was ingenious. It was the perfect shape for these guys to pour what ever liquid was in it, into their mouths with out trouble. They didn't have the lips to sip so pouring was the next option. But he wasn't showing it to her just to 'show and tell'.

"Drink this." He said clearly. But like hell was she drinking that. Even as Nder set down the small glass into the middle of the table and then slid it closer to Nala, she just stared into Nders eyes. When he stood tall again Nala finally looked down to the glass, which was about the size of a tall shot glass, and then back up to Nder. Gradually Nala took up her right hand that held Dhm'Nis' knife, and pushed the small glass back, almost to the edge of the table but stopped before it would fall. Nder just grunted in amusement, turned and left.

"Well…" Nala said out loud. "That was productive."

All those in the watchers room started to laugh at her words. And they didn't care that Nala heard them. It was obvious that she hadn't understood them before. She may have heard them but she didn't get all they said. If she had then she would have accepted the water knowing that it was water, but she didn't so she didn't know and didn't hear. When Nder entered Sya told him that he was to try again in another 4 hours but for now they would all stay here but whisper when talking. They didn't want her to over hear anything vital.

"She was well-mannered and civilized for an Ooman in her position." Nder said softly.

"That she was." Lord Khupiee barked in satisfied tone of voice. "At least she doesn't despise the species and only the likes of us, right Dhm'Ni." He joked.

Nala was so board. She had been in interrogation rooms before but by now someone would have come and said something along the lines of 'tell me all you know or else!'. But all they did was offer her a drink… Odd to say the least but she didn't know what the liquid was and she sure wasn't going to pick up that one glass and check. So for now she just played with Dhm'Nis' little knife. At first she turned it in her hands but stopped when she thought she might be disrespecting Dhm'Ni for playing with it. So she went back to staring to the walls. She thought that they could use a window or a picture. Maybe some paint… _mmm, painting…_

_Flashback_

A few weeks after Nala and Allen bought their house, they decided that it needed some paint. It was so boring! The previous owner thought that white was best to keep it clean but all it did was make it look like an insane asylum. Maurine, Nalanis' best friend, came over to help paint, except even with her help they only got the second floor bedrooms done. But when they started to paint main bedroom, which was the entire third floor, they didn't realize the time and Maurine had to leave. So Nalani and Allen had to do that floor themselves and by the time they were done it was way past 11 pm.

"Do you think with all these windows the blue will look…to blue?" Allen asked.

"You are such a chick!" Nala teases. "Blue looking to blue! With the windows it will look better. I just think that I am looking to blue." Nala lifted her arms to show off all the paint she got on herself, while Allen had none. "I don't think you should go through tonight without some paint on you…" She said as she dipped her paint brush in the paint bucket. Allen repeated 'no' over and over but Nala still stalked after him. Finally she launched and covered his face with a small streak of blue. She started to laugh but stopped when Allen took up his brush in defense.

For a minute they stood as if they were in a sword fight. Paint brushes out and full with color. Allen lurched forwards making Nala flinch and he caught her right on the chest but she twisted around and got the back of his head and down his back. Allen then grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up, making her lose her balance and she started to hop. He started to paint all up her leg all the way to her shorts and loved how she giggled from the sensation. Nala ripped back her leg and backed up to regain composure. Allen whipped off some paint from the back of his head then smeared it on his shirt, instantly regretting it! He was wearing his much loved shirt, a Celine Dion concert tour tee-shirt. His great-grandfather loved her and passed the shirt down to him. But this tee-shirt was from her better days, before she went all crazy and moved to the US. And right over her face was a blue hand print.

"DAM IT!" Allen yells out. Nala covered her mouth because she knew it was ruined. She was about to apologize when Allen took of the shirt and threw it to the floor. Nala bit her bottom lip as she traced his body. From his thick, strong neck, past his big pecks and rippling stomach muscles, all the way down to his sexy bellybutton. She always had a love for bellybuttons, they just turned her on and she never knew why. When Allen looked back up to her and saw the look in her eyes, how she bit her lip and that her breathing changed from light and fun to deep and labored. Allen charged before she could do anything and he picked her up with his muscular arms. She squeaks and cries out simply from his touch and then yelped when he slammed her against the wet wall. Allen took both her hands and lifts them over her held to only hold them with one of his, resting his free hand on her hip. He starts to kiss her chin and slowly goes down her jaw to her neck. Nala give him better access by moving her head to one side and moans as he roughly kisses her neck. With his free hand Allen began to trace up her waist and stomach, sensually touching her hot skin. He moves his hand under her shirt and cups one of her breasts roughly, making her moan even louder. Just a simple touch from him would send ripples of pleasure through Nala and she loved it! He releases her hands but orders her to keep them up as he lifts her shirt over her head and throws it to the floor. With her skin exposed the cool air, she was forced to have goose bumps pop…but it wasn't just from the cool air. He softly traces the rim of Nalas breasts with his hands as he stares at them hungrily. He grazes over one of her hard nipples with a thumb and looks back up to Nala.

"S stop teasing me…" She whispers. But Allen just laughs and the suddenly backs away. Nala opened her eyes at the abrupt loss of his touch and whimpers sadly. "Where are you going?" She asks him as he starts for the bathroom.

"I need a shower." Was all he said as he disappeared through the door. Nala didn't know what to think at first but then she knew exactly what he meant. She swiftly follows him in to the bathroom which was quite large because the whole master sweet took the entire third floor. It was all white from the previous owner but it was stunning so they would keep it all the same. There was a bath tub that was built into the floor, a large shower with many heads and his and hers sink, they would really need that. But when Nala entered the room she couldn't find Allen. She called for him but nothing. Then she was grabbed at the hip from behind by two strong hands. She pretended to want to get way by hollering for him to let her go but he knew she didn't really want him to. He pulled her close to him and starts to undo her shorts. Nala lifts her hands over her head and grabs his shoulders just as he slips one hand in her shorts. But he wanted to play with her tonight and didn't go beneath her underwear and with two fingers traces her already wet womanhood through the cloth. With his other hand he grabs a breast and caresses it forcefully, pinching her nipple between his fingers. She couldn't take this much longer and Allen knew it. Nala ripped herself away from him and playfully led him into the large shower, striping both herself and him along the way.

Allen switches on the shower but didn't turn on the hot and listened to Nala squeal from the cold. He says sorry sarcastically as he turns on the hot water then goes and grabs her by her waist and pulls her in for a hot and passionate kiss. He lifts Nala into the air and she wraps her legs around his waist as he lowers her to the floor of the shower.

"That as very mean." She says harshly but groaned as Allen starts to flick one of her supple nipples with his tongue.

"I'll make it up to you." Allen answers as he planted lingering kisses down her body.

"You better because uhhh…" Nala stops in mid sentence when he spreads her legs wide open, revealing her sensitive pink folds to him. With not a moment to waste Allen starts tasting her. Adoring each and every whimper of pleasure that escaped Nalas water soaked lips. He takes one hand and brings it down, tracing her round opening with maddening strokes. She instinctively lifts her hips in an attempt to get Allen to plunge his fingers into her and give her what she so desperately yearned for but he never did. He just laughed at her and continued tasting her delectable skin. When Nala arched her back and moaned Allen knew she was real close to climaxing. He, unwillingly, stopped tasting her and climbed between her legs and sat up on his knees. For a second he lingered there, with his engorged member just at her entrance, and looked down to Nala. Their eyes meet and then Allen aggressively thrust into her. Nala screamed in bliss each and every time Allen drove into her. Sending wave upon wave of pleasure through her quivering body. Her body went stiff and he felt Nalas inner walls shudder as she was hit with a powerful orgasm.

But Allen never relented. He kept slamming himself into her, forcing himself deeper and deeper into her wet folds, making her moan louder every time. Nala arches her back and moves her hips with the rhythm Allen set. She loved being taken like this, especially by him. He was so powerful and she could do nothing to stop him as he savagely seizes her body over and over again. But Nala wanted to make him pay for spraying cold water on her. She shoved his shoulders forcing him to flip onto his back and now she did the tasting. She crawled down his body and gently starts to stroke his throbbing member. Allen's eyes roll back as she fondles his manhood but suddenly she released him, moved to the shower knobs and turned off the hot water. Allen bellows in anger and sat up, glaring at a scowling Nala. But just as she was about to turn the hot back on, he lunges forward and rips her from the wall.

"Leave it cold." He orders. While still having a solid grip on Nalas hips, he fell onto his back once more and moved Nala over his pelvis. She, however, wasn't done messing with him. She told him to place his hands behind his head and he does so reluctantly.

"Move you hands from behind your head and I WILL leave this bath room, and leave you to 'alleviate' yourself. You get me?" But she only got a small nod as a response. Nala positions herself just right and lowers herself onto him. BUT, she only allows the head of his stiff member inside of her before she pulls herself off. Allen groans in annoyance but knew if he moved his hands, she would go away. But soon she lowers herself once more and allows just a small bit more of his pulsating shaft into her before she once again lifts up. She knows how this was torturing him and she cherished how she could do it. Every other man she was with never let her do the things she wanted to. And she had been with her share of men…and women. But none have ever come close to what Allen could do to her. And no women Allen had ever been with could do what she could to him.

Before long Nala allowed all of him inside her and moans in ecstasy as he filled her. Allen was clenching his fists behind his head, all he wanted to do right now was grab her round hips and slam into her with all her had. But he couldn't or she would leave…oh he hated how she did this to him but to many times before he didn't listen to her and she would actually leave him there, stiff as wood with out her to release his built up tension. But Nala saw how she was making him suffer, so she leaned down and took his hand from behind him and placed them on her hips. Now he could really go to work. Nala let go of doing anything else but allow Allen to control her. She loved when he would take power over her and how he would make her scream. Just like right now. She threw back her head and screamed in pleasure as Allen lifted her body with his strong arms and then pulled her back down while thrusting his hips up. Pushing her further and further in to ecstasy. Allen wasn't too far away from releasing inside of her. But when he felt her walls pulsing once again as another orgasm hit her he couldn't hold it any longer. He ground Nala against him as he felt his seed spill into her body and they screamed in pleasure as they both climaxed in unison.

Nala fell onto Allen and laid on him as they both caught there breaths. Allen wrapped his arms around her quivering body as the last few jolts of her orgasm flew around her body.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." Nala apologizes.

"Its ok…you'll be making up for it again tonight." He said as he starts to laugh because after they fix up the paint where he slammed Nala into the wall…he was going to have her again.

_End Flashback_

Nala didn't know it, but as she was in her little spell she had begun to cry. The memory of Allen was too much for her and she just started to weep. Her tears fell from her blue eyes and traveled down her bloody face. She was still covered from the blood of Allen when the Hard Meat hit him and splashed on her face. And as each tear fell from her face to her white shirt, it carried along the blood from her face. All down the front of her shirt were tiny spots of blood and tears.

But what else she didn't know what Nder had again entered the room, and was standing there just watching her cry. He was told earlier by Sya and Dhm'Ni that Oomans cry. Water would fall from their eyes when they were sad. But as he watched Nala sitting there he didn't really know what to do. When he came in before she acted differently, even pleasantly. But now it was if she didn't even know he was there. She just stared off into nothing. He needed to get her to snap out of it, so he grunted as loud as he could because Lord Khupiee told him not to say anything other then 'drink this'. But it didn't work. She simply blinked and made even more tears of water fall down her face, and onto her Alsn. Nder sighed. He didn't know what to do. After a moment he decided that he needed to call her name and so he looked past her into the glass and shrugged, telling those behind it that he needed to do something more.

"Nalani." Nder barked. Instantly Nala jerked her head to him and woke from her daze. She sat there for a second, staring at Nder, when she realized that she had been crying. She looked down to her shirt and saw the blood and without thinking she started to rub her face with the sleeves of her shirt to whip off her tears. But all it really did was smear the blood that was on her face onto her garment. She gave up after she saw it wasn't doing anything and looked up to Nder. His head was tilted and his eyes were wide in question. He barked in amazement when Nala took her eyes off of him, in shame for crying in front of him. She had seemed so strong before but now she was frail. Nder sighed again as he stepped closer to the table. He placed the glass into the middle of the table as he did before but then he bent his knees and sat on his feet. Nala looked back to him but didn't know what to do.

"Don't cry Nalani." Nder whispered. If Lord Khupiee heard him, who knows what he would do. But he didn't want her to be sad. He then pushed the glass towards her once again. "Drink this." But Nala just looked into him with her sad eyes. She shook her head, slowly picked up Dhm'Nis' knife and pushed it back next to the first one. With that Nder stood tall, but he never broke eye contact with her. He gives her a small, barely noticeable nod and leaves the room, leaving Nala alone. She didn't want to be alone right now. Even if that guy as in here, she just wanted someone near her. She dabs the last few tears from her eyes then brings up her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them. She rests her head against her knees and groans in sadness.

"What did you say to her?" Lord Khupiee hisses as Nder walks into the watchers room. Nders eyes widen in surprise because he didn't think he could have been heard.

"I said 'don't cry Nalani'. That's all, my Lord." Nder then lowers his head in disgrace for disobeying Lord Khupiee.

"Well it worked." Lord Khupiee chirped in praise. Nder lifts and tilts his head. "She's not crying anymore." He says and points to Nala sitting in the chair.

"But she is miserable. Oomans don't like to be alone when they suffered such loss as she did. And with her mate killed as well, she must be so lonely." Sya purrs. Nder didn't know she lost her mate. Now he knew why she was crying and kind of felt bad for telling her not to. When he goes in again he will apologize for saying that. Losing a mate was a hard thing to deal with and having someone say not to mourn for them just makes it harder.

"Next time you may say more." Lord Khupiee stated. "Maybe she will be more open if someone talks to her."

Hours later, when Nder went in, Nala was still holding herself and was thankful that she hadn't gone into one of her trances again. She must have been waiting for this guy to come back for hours and when he finally did, she wondered why she even wanted him to return. He did the exact same thing as before, he entered, placed the glass down and told her to drink it and she again pushed it away. But he didn't leave. He knelt down, like he didn't before, but rested his head on his hands after he folded them on the table. Nala felt a little weird when he did that, she felt like a child when he had to knell down to be at eye level with her.

"I apologize for telling you to stop crying. You should mourn the loss of your mate and it was not my place to say otherwise. But you should recognize that he died honorably." Nder spoke softly. Nala couldn't comprehend just how she clearly understood this guy. Sya sounded like he was actually forcing himself to speak her language. But for him, it sounded natural.

"If this is your species way of interrogation, I have to say…you are very bad." Nala stated bluntly. Nder just remained still. He thought it hilarious how she so directly spoke to him. And openly criticize his people but she wasn't being interrogated. She would know if she was. "Unless you wish to know something, or want something...then come to me. But until then…no more talking. It is very distracting. This room does keep me occupied." She says sarcastically. "I don't want to talk anymore." If she could have, she would have turned her back to him. But she really didn't want him to go. Just be quiet. So she went for just lowering her head back to her knees. Nder stood but just as the door opened for him to leave, he stops.

"Until my next visit little one." Then the doors close.

Nder came four more times and he honored her request and only asked her to drink, nothing else. And each time she pushed away the glass. Lord Khupiee and all the others were getting irritated. They didn't expect her to take so long to come around but then again, a lot has happened to her.

"Perhaps we should send someone else in." Sya barked. He too was irritated that Nder wouldn't talk with her to any further extent. But he did understand that Nala asked Nder not to talk anymore.

"But who?" Dhm'Ni asked. "She trusts no one. Sya, she conceivably trusts you compared to any of us, maybe you should go in."

"True. But then again you are the one who she is going to be housed with. Maybe you should go in." When Lord Khupiee agreed with Sya, Dhm'Ni couldn't disagree. But he didn't want to go in over and over as Nder did, he doesn't have the patience. So as he was leaving with another C'ntlip glass, he also took the flask that they had the water in and tucked it in the back of his belt and left.

"Do you think it was such a good idea to send him?" Inkle asked, a little wary of the new action.

"I believe it was." Sya said with a little to much pride.

"And what makes you so sure?" Inkle growls but when Sya didn't say anything and just pointed towards Nala Inkle calmed. Sya wasn't one to be cocky for no reason. When they saw Nala lift her head and perk up, they knew that she must know Dhm'Ni was coming.

And she did. She smelt him as he got to the door and she lifted her head at once. She wanted to see Dhm'Ni. She didn't want to be here alone anymore and maybe he would help her go home. As the door swished open and Dhm'Ni entered, Nala stared up at him with her eyes filled with happiness. But when Dhm'Ni did the same thing as the other one by asking her to drink the liquid...she was hurt. She looked away from Dhm'Ni and her eyes started to dart around the room, not really knowing what to make of his sudden and complete coldness towards her. So she decided to do the same to him and she simply pushed the cup away with his knife. But when she was done, she placed the knife down on the table, hilt towards Dhm'Ni and then placed her head back down. She just wanted someone to be with her. Even if it was Dhm'Ni, it was someone.

The sound of scraping metal made Nala lift her head just in time to see Dhm'Ni easily pick up the one chair that sat beside the door, place it across from her and sit down. They just looked at one another like they had every other time. Nala noticed that Dhm'Ni didn't have any armor on. Just wearing a knee length loincloth, leaving his chest bare. From what she saw from Sya, they guy from before and Dhm'Ni now, it seemed to her that most of his people were built and extremely intimidating.

"Why do you not drink?" Dhm'Ni finally said.

"You have not given me a reason too."

"What other reason do you need then us requesting you to drink it." He said a little too strong.

"You have not given me a reason too trust you, Dhm'Ni." Nala whispers sadly. But he heard her just fine.

"It seems that we need to have a discussion."

"Yes…Lets make talk."

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the long wait for the update. I was at my cabin in Grand Beach for five days but it was really cold so I didn't even get to go swimming! But the second I got home I wrote this whole thing. And I should have the next chapter up within the next 24 hours. All I did the whole time was think about this story but I think it was good because I worked out a few bugs. A special thanks to swift hunter, Minkutei, and aquamum. OH! I hope you liked Nalas second flashback…I did! And just a warning that the rest of the story is going to be just as or even steamier… But the question is with who and when?

Pronunciations (Previous on chapters 3, 4, 6, 9, 10 & 11.)

Jehdin **Meaning hand to hand combat and I don't know how to pronounce it. **

Thei-de **Or this but it means death and in my context meaning death match.**

Kehrite **Or this but means the training hall.**

Ukinda **You Kin Da**


	13. Let's Make Talk

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Let's Make Talk **

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"Why do you not trust us?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"I asked it didn't I?" Dhm'Ni roars.

"BOY…You take that tone with me and this is that last I will speak to you." Nala says very sternly. Dhm'Ni didn't know what to make of her aggression but was glad she wouldn't cry anymore. "And just how is it that I can tell your tone?" She says in a more pleasant voice. Because how could she understand him, or that other guy. Sya could speak her tongue but Dhm'Ni couldn't and she didn't think he could learn it this fast.

"Translator" He answers.

"Nifty."

"I will ask again, why do you not trust us?" He asked in a better manner of voice.

"For one thing that white one didn't help you guys in the trust department. And then you stick me in here when you should have put me on an island already. I have some unfinished business to get to before I disappear."

"Like…"

"Now that is none of your business." She says with a smile. Dhm'Ni just grunts at her attitude.

"And just so you know, that white one is my father." Nala bursts out laughing. She releases her legs and goes into her earlier comfortable position, legs crossed and arm up. "What is so amusing?"

"Your father, huh? Well now, do you have a brother too? Maybe he can also beat me up? Make it a family thing!" She gets out between laughs.

"My brother is not here."

"Shame." After Nala stops laughing, they just stare at each other. "Seriously, I am already bored of this conversation." But still Dhm'Ni was silent. He didn't know what to say to her. He just came in here without planning and was caught off guard by her.

"You should not hate my father." He says.

"Hate? Hate is such a word full of meaning. Can represent may things but hate is underrated. Sometimes it is the only thing keeping you alive. And I do not hate your father, or you, Dhm'Ni. I hate this room and I hate pink. But not you or your father."

"That is Lord Khupiee to you." Dhm'Ni barks.

"What?"

"His name is Lord Khupiee." Nala squints her eyes and tilts her head.

"Why would I need to know names?" Dhm'Ni didn't know what to say. He was told not to tell her that she is here permanently, his father wanted to tell her that. But if she figured it out on her own, what could he do?

"Just for you to know." He answers. "And as for what he did,"

"Or didn't do." Dhm'Ni sighs. She was still angry about that then… "You see, in my little world you repay one another for favors. Particularly if one saved the others life."

"Well, maybe on your world. For in my culture we…"

"Not my whole world Dhm'Ni." Nala interrupted. "But 'my world', my little bubble in which I make my decisions, my code, and my honor. Now it hurts me to say this but right now…I do not give a shit about your culture."

"Why would that hurt you?"

"That was one thing that I truly miss about my world. I used to travel everywhere to see and experience new and different cultures but after the war, they were almost all eradicated. Yours quite interesting, but I really don't care right now."

"Why would you not care right now?"

"I'm being held in a box, how would you feel?" Dhm'Ni raised his brow and nods in understanding. He would hate to be held like this, but he wouldn't allow himself to be captured. No Yautja would.

"We have a lot of questions for you."

"Guessed you would."

"What are you?" Dhm'Ni immediately regretted saying it like that. He made it sound like she was bizarre or something was wrong with her.

"You are going to have to more elaborate on that Dhm'Ni. You know I am human. Pardon me, Ooman."

"You are no ordinary Ooman." Nala gives him an evil smirk. She knew what he wanted to know but she wouldn't tell him a dam thing. "You are not like any Ooman I or any of my people have ever seen. And you being female makes you even more extraordinary."

"What do I being female have to do with anything?" She asks irritated.

"We know of your people, Nalani." She was taken aback when he said her full name. Before he called her Nala but now he was all formal. "We know that your females are weaker then the males. We find it strange to see the females on your world. They are subservient, submissive. It is…disturbing to see how they are treated. All we have ever seen are cruelty, abuse, rape." Dhm'Ni drew back when Nala turned her eyes away from him when he said rape. He sighs and tilts his head towards her. "You?" She wouldn't have acted strangely to the word unless she had it happen to her.

"What girl hasn't been on that planet …I was lucky considering. Some girls are taken before they even know their own names." She answered sadly. She never really saw her world, as bad as it was, until she joined the army, and that's when it all went to hell in a hand basket. She never really saw just how horrible and evil Oomans can be…Oomans…

"That is why you are so peculiar to us. You were in power over he males in your group and your strength, no Ooman, male or female, can carry such strength. Why are you different?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out from my cold dead body." She says as she looks back into Dhm'Ni.

"You should not make such claims you know. Someone may just take you up on that."

"Well, maybe next time you think I will say something stupid just cover my mouth." Dhm'Ni nodded, Nala didn't know if he was serious but just shrugged it off. "So who's watching?" She asked off topic.

"Watching?"

"I can hear them. They are right behind me. Watching. Listening. Since I woke up in here they never moved. Some came and went but most stayed still. I have to say that your interrogation style is very strange. I have never been questioned like this before."

"You are not here to be interrogated."

"Then why am I here?" She asks harshly. With that Dhm'Ni again slides the small glass close to Nala and tells her to drink it. "Okay, you know what! NO! You do not come traipsing in here with a liquid, that I have no fucking clue as to what it is, and expect me to drink it. Do you think I am stupid or something? You think this is the first time I have been held captive and told to do things! How do you think I gained such scars huh? On the bloody merry-go-round?" She yells. "I don't know what it is, I didn't see you pour it and I DO NOT TRUST YOU!" Dhm'Ni had had enough. He belts out a deafening roar and slams a fist on the table, making some of the standing glasses fall and some rattle against themselves.

"You disrespect me Ooman! I should kill you where you sit." Both Nala and Dhm'Ni turn their heads behind her and look to the glass as they hear roars coming from behind it. Nala looks back to Dhm'Ni just in time to see him lower his head submissively.

"He, he, he… You got in trouble!" She laughs. Dhm'Ni glares at her and growls real low. "Was that you dad?"

"And Sya." Dhm'Ni says angrily. She instantly twists her head back around. Sya was behind there, huh? Why didn't they send him in instead of Dhm'Ni? He was wondering the same thing. He didn't have the patience for this Ooman. He didn't want to be in here with her anymore. Dhm'Ni hisses to himself as he grabs the C'ntlip glass back and Nala watches as he pours it out on to the floor. He takes hold of the flask of water from his belt and fills the glass full again but doesn't give it to Nala, he instead pours it into his mouth, drinking the entire thing. Dhm'Ni then fills it once more and slides it to Nala. And without hesitation, she grabs it and drinks it.

"Water…" Nala says displeased. But Dhm'Ni just laughs.

"It's about Pauk-de time." She didn't really know what that one word meant but some how she knew what he meant. Dhm'Ni moves the chair back to its original place and starts for the door but stops when Nala doesn't move. "I don't want to have to hit you again to make you leave this room. Or do I need too?"

"I am allowed to leave?"

"We never said you weren't." Nalas mouth drops and she grunts. "The door was never locked. You could have left when you wished too."

"And where would I have gone from there huh? And why did you keep offering me water when you could have just let me go?"

"We needed to know if you were calm enough to talk to, once you would accept it, then we would know you were. And since you have you will go talk with my father but first you need to be checked by our healer. Go get up so we can get this over with." He orders.

"What did I say about using that tone with me?" Nala growls through her teeth. But Dhm'Ni couldn't do anything about it. He just motions to the door with a hand.

"Please." When Nala stood, her head started to throb again and she used the table for support. She shook her head and took in deep breaths and slowly it went away. She straightens up and as she made her way around the table she grabs Dhm'Nis knife and slides it back into her sleeve.

"Are you in pain?" Dhm'Ni asks as she walked towards him.

"What do you care?" Dhm'Ni didn't care, he just didn't want to send her to his father damaged. So he just walked out into the hallways but still Nala didn't follow him.

"What now?" He groaned. He turned around to see Nala staring at the ground.

"I am not walking on that shit another time." She points to the grates. "Those spokes killed my feet and I am not going to go through that again."

"So what do you wish me to do about it?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Got any shoes?" Dhm'Ni just shook his head 'no' but he had an idea…and Nala won't like it. He walks back to her standing at the door frame and grabs her by her waist.

"WHOA! Hey, what are you doing?" She screams as Dhm'Ni throws her over his shoulder.

"Carrying you to the healers." He answers and starts off to the lift. Nala wouldn't have any of this. She starts thrashing around in his arms and punching his back.

"Let me go!" But Dhm'Ni doesn't do anything. When the lift doors open he tells it to do to the healers uninterrupted. Nala just kept howling for him to let him go but when she grasped the idea that yelling wasn't going to do anything she tugs some of his long tresses, really hard.

"C'jit!" Dhm'Ni roars. If she wants down then down she goes. He takes hold on her waist again and holds her out in front of him. "You want down, fine!" He roars and starts to place her onto the ground but Nala gasps and lifts her legs so that her feet don't touch it.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted down and we don't have shoes so you either walk or I carry you." For a moment he just held her there, her feet just above the ground.

"Fine…" She says reluctantly. Dhm'Ni grunts and places her back onto his shoulder. "This is so embarrassing." She whispers.

"You think this is embarrassing for you?" Dhm'Ni barks.

"Would you stop listening to me whisper? It's weird that you can hear me!"

"Then stop whispering!"

"Why don't I just stop talking altogether then?"

"You promise?" Nala just rests her head in her folded arms against Dhm'Nis back and sighs.

"Asshole." She whispers as low as she could go, but he still heard her and growled. A few minutes of silence later the doors open and Dhm'Ni walks down the hall towards the healers. "This place is all too familiar."

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk anymore?"

"And I thought you guys said you would help me!" She yells back. Dhm'Ni went silent at that. They did tell her that they would help her but wasn't what they were going to do for her helping? She was in his clan now, apart of his world now…Wasn't that helping?

The door swishes and he sees that Kh'Cho was already set up. They greet each other and Dhm'Ni unsympathetically pulls Nala of him and drops her on the white table.

"Thanks for the lift, you jerk." She says as she rubs her backside. Dhm'Ni just growls and moves away so Kh'Cho could get to work.

"Welcome." Kh'Cho says before he moves close to her. Nala looked at this oddly dressed person, like how a dog listens to a high pitched sound. He wore a light blue fabric that completely covered his top half but his bottom was covered by a lion cloth of the same color. Strangely enough, he had bits and piece of armor here and there, like over his chest and on his forearms. She didn't know that injured Yautja can get quite violent when Kh'Cho dealt with them and has been injured a few to many times. From his face she could see that he was an off white, almost cream, with giant splotches of a light brown. "I am Kh'Cho. I am a healer and I have to see if you are sick and after that, I have a ton of questions for you."

"Kh'Cho… Well, umm, I'm,"

"Nalani, I know." Kh'Cho interrupts. "You have a very strange name."

"You think I have a strange name? This coming from a guy whose name sounds like I just sneezed." But he just looked at her unusually with a tilted head. How would he know what a sneeze sounded like? They didn't have noses! "Never mind. And I am not sick but I stink. You guys got a shower I could use?" Dhm'Ni and Kh'Cho look oddly at one another, they couldn't disagree with her words. "What? I am covered in blood and I reek. I smell nothing but Ooman blood and Hard Meat blood and funny enough your blood, Dhm'Ni. Tell me, how is you leg?" She starts to laugh. She dug her finger nail into his leg when they first fought and can still smell him.

"You injured your leg?" Kh'Cho asks. Dhm'Ni just grunts. It was healing just fine, along with the stab wound she gave him. "I will look at it later, for now yes I do have a way for you to clean. This way." Nala took a quick peek at the floor and saw that it was flat and didn't have fucking grates. But before she had the chance jumped off, Dhm'Ni walked up to her and grabbed her foot. He lifts it into the air, making Nala fall back with an 'ump'.

"What the hell?" With her leg up Dhm'Ni uses his free hand and placed it against the palm of her foot. It was very small to him and he could see little dots from where the floor punctured her. Her foot measure from the bottom of his hand to the top joint of his index finger. "What are you doing Dhm'Ni?" With that he drops her foot and turns to leave.

"Measuring your foot so I can get shoes made for your feet. You think I want to carry you around Ooman?" Was the last thing Nala heard before Dhm'Ni vanished behind the doors. She hopped down but as she started to follow Kh'Cho she remembered that she still had Dhm'Nis' blade, so she swiftly took it out and placed it on the white table.

"You can throw the Alsn in there." Kh'Cho said and pointed to a hatch in the wall that led to an incinerator. Nala looked in a she went through the door way and gasped. The room was big and round and was pitch black with red furnishing. One part had an open but partitioned door that she guessed led to the shower because she couldn't see it anywhere. But there was a really strange looking bowl thing that she hoped wasn't the toilet but if it was she could find a way to use it. Her bladder filled hours ago. The rest of the room was bare with only a sink, some shelves with nothing on them, a thin door and a small square on the wall that Kh'Cho said was the incinerator.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said."

"You can throw the Alsn in there, it goes to the incinerator."

"What's Alsn?" She asks.

"Alsn is what you are wearing. It is healing Alsn that is wrapped around the body when I have someone here that cannot wear their armor. There is also hunting Alsn that is black and casual Alsn that comes in arrange of colors but they can only be worm once and then thrown away. Now follow me." Nala quickly trails Kh'Cho into the open door way and was right when thinking it was the shower. It was a big square and on the roof were hundreds if not thousands of tiny little holes that the water would fall from. Kh'Cho walks to one wall that had a bunch of buttons on them and ushers Nala beside him. They were all silver and had those markings on them that she couldn't read. "This one is the cold, start with that one." He points to one button. "Then add the hot by hitting this one. The more you hit it the more hot water is added. This one here is the soap but before you use it test it on your skin to be sure that it will not harm you. The rest you need not know of. To stop the water press and hold the cold button" Kh'Cho turns and leaves Nala there but she follows him out so she could take off this Alsn and throw it away but she had one problem.

"How do I get out of this chicken shit outfit?" She asks. She didn't know if she should cut it or what.

"Just take it off as you would any other garment." Kh'Cho says.

"Thank you." Nala yells as the doors close. The room was really bright but she still couldn't see where the light was coming from. She walks close to the wall where the hatch was and strips off the Alsn. She was joyful as she tossed it into the hatch and closed it, but nothing happened. Then she saw a small panel on the door and on it was a small little black button. For a second she didn't know if she should press it but she was curious. A loud 'whof' sound came after she pushed it and guess it was gone but before she went to shower she tackled the toilet.

After a few minutes she got it down right and found that it would flush when she stood after she was done. But the shower was much easier. She pressed the soap button and when she did some yellow colored foam started to spill out of a hole just beneath it. She pulled away her hand and when she did it stopped coming out. She pressed it once more so she can get some and test it on her skin. It lathered on like any other soap as she was lucky that it didn't hurt. When she started the cold water, she saw that the first 3 feet or so from the button wall didn't get water and the rest did. But it splashed on the ground and onto her exposed skin, making her squeal from the cool feeling. She quickly added just the right amount of hot water and slid into the shower. When it hit her skin she noticed that it felt different. It was kind of…silky was the best word, but not slimy. She didn't think that her water and their water would be made of the same elements but what was in it to make it feel like this?

She just shrugged it off and starts to lather herself with the yellow bubbles. The water drained to the middle of the shower in a weird picture of yellow and red. Nala first had trouble running her hands through her hair because of he dried blood but after it started to soak the water it became easier and soon it was clean. She didn't want to use the yellow stuff in her hair because she didn't know what it would do it, so she just used nothing. When she was done thoroughly cleaning herself, she just sat down and sighed. The felling of the water was wonderful but she made the mistake of holding up her hair to let the water fall on her neck. She instantly dropped her hair back down and seethed from the horrific pain. How was she going to deal with this when she got home? How would everyone around her deal with it? She must look so strange right now! Nala fingered her two marks on her cheek and thought of what people were going to say. But what will they say when they see her neck? She might be able to pass it off as a fire burn or something. She didn't want to deal with this right now so she stands tall but for some reason she head started to pound again. She holds her head with her hands and moans in pain but it was too intense, she starts to wobble and shake but couldn't hole onto anything to steady herself and she pitches back and falls backwards. Nala hits her head on the close wall and then collapses on the floor, out cold from the blow.

"How did you know?" Dhm'Ni asked Kaine after he showed him the size of Nalas foot with his hand. "How did you know that my father was going to keep her?" At first, when Kaine said that he couldn't wait to make an Awu'asa for her, Dhm'Ni couldn't believe it but now that he was right, he wanted to know.

"I didn't think that Lord Khupiee would pass up having her in this clan." Kaine answered back as he went for some building material. He would have to custom make everything and would personally do it for her. He wouldn't want any other craftsman saying they outfitted an Ooman. He came back with a sheet of thick metal and some cutting shears. He would have to guess as to what her foot was shaped like but went off what a Yautja foot was. He cut out a proper shape and punched out three holes in front of each plate, one on either side and one in the middle. He then cut two pieces of leather rope and tied them to each shoe, making them into thong sandals. "Just be sure to bring her to me when she is ready. I want to personally take care of her. I have already done sketches of everything she would need. From her Awu'asa to her sleepwear…I can't stop! I even made other designs for new pieces I was trying to build. Now go." He says as he hands Dhm'Ni the sandals. "I have work to do and I need her here to measure her!" Dhm'Ni quickly dashed out of the K'daai and went for the lift. As he waited, he yawned and felt that his left mandible was still feeling weird. When he went back to Kh'Cho he would get him to look at it.

The doors open and Dhm'Ni sighs as he sees a small group of Young Bloods, with a few of them that were with him on his Chiva. He strides in the lift and calls from it to go to Kh'Cho. Some of the Yautja in the lift start to quietly laugh and look at one another to see who would be the first to ask about the Ooman. But just as Tai, a Young Blood who was with Dhm'Ni on their Chiva opened his mouth Dhm'Ni spoke first.

"Don't." He barked. But Tai wasn't one to leave the subject.

"Some of the males were wondering, Dhm'Ni, if you asked for the Ooman to bunk with you. Am I safe to say that you didn't?"

"As sure as Paya you are!" Dhm'Ni hisses and turns to face him. "My father put her with me, I did not request her! But I could recommend to him that you would move out of your quarters, so she could have her own space. But then again my father wouldn't like her being alone."

"Some males do find her worthy. Myself being one of them. What do you think her to taste like?" Just then the doors opened and Sya appeared behind them.

"I don't know." Dhm'Ni said smugly. "Ask Sya before you find out, he may want to know before you do."

"Do what?" Say barks as he steps on the lift. He calls for the lift to take him to Kh'Chos as well, he wished to speak with Nala before she goes to Lord Khupiee.

"Tai wished to know what the Ooman tastes like!" One Young Blood in the back yells out. Sya growled at Tai, warning him to stay away from her unless he wanted his hide handed to him.

"I was just coming to see you, Dhm'Ni." Sya said, changing his aim from a fearful Tai to Dhm'Ni. "Where is Nalani?"

"With Kh'Cho. She is cleaning before she sees father."

"You left her alone, with Kh'Cho?"

"She was fine with him Sya. She didn't do violence to him or anything. I too thought she would but she was fine. I left to get Kaine to make her shoes." Dhm'Ni answers and lifts up the tiny pair of sandals into Syas view. Some of the Young Bloods start to laugh at the strange sight. They were smaller then some pup sandals.

Kh'Cho looked up as Sya and Dhm'Ni came in. He gave them a swift nod before he went back to work. He was readying the scanners and such for when he got to examine Nala. He was excited to get to work. He wanted to know about all the brakes and all the scars and how her body was healing so fast. He wants to know a lot of things but is going to have to wait until Nala is done her shower.

"Kh'Cho, I need you to look at my lower left." Kh'Cho grabbed a hand held scanner and walked to Dhm'Ni. He knew that Dhm'Ni was talking about his mandibles and not his leg or something. Kh'Cho first does visual look and can already see some pretty bad bruises.

"She got you good!" Kh'Cho trills. He remembered that Nala hit him there and can see what came of it. "It's not broken or sprained. All you can do it put numbing gel until the bruises go away in a few days. But as for your leg, did you at least disinfect it?" Dhm'Ni shook his head and said no and that he had another wound from her too. Kh'Cho looks at his back injury and scolds him for not doing a better job in healing it.

Sya had been walking around the room in boredom. He stepped up to the healing table and took hold of Dhm'Nis' blade. He allowed those great memories of Dhm'Nis' younger seasons when Sya was his teacher carry in from the sight of the knife. Sya had taught both Lord Khupiees children and silently thought that Det would not make it through his Chiva. While some Yautja would make up for a lack of natural skill in hunting with practice and fortitude, Det simply did only what was needed to get through. He placed the blade back down, turned around and leaned against the table.

"You said Nala is cleaning?" Sya asked.

"Yes, she is in the shower."

"I did not think this DropShip had a full bathroom for you."

"It doesn't. No bath but a shower." Kh'Cho left Dhm'Nis' side and walked to his Med Panel. "I do wish for her to hurry, she has been in there since Dhm'Ni left."

"Since I left?" Dhm'Ni barks. Kh'Cho simply nods as he looks over the scans of Dhm'Nis mandible. "That was over three quarters of an hour ago." Now Sya was worried. She had been in there too long. He jumps from his resting spot and dashes into the bathroom.

"Nalani?" He calls out, but nothing. He could hear the shower still running and started for it. But as he rounded the corner he covered his eyes because he knew that Oomans are prudish and don't like to be seen naked. "Nalani, why are to taking so long?" He asks nicely but still didn't get an answer. In desperation he takes his hand away from his eyes and looks around, only to find her lying in the ground. He swiftly turns off the water and runs over to her. Sya knelled down and calls for her to wake up but she doesn't move. He gently moves her head so she was facing him and shakes it a little to see if it would wake her but nothing worked. Sya then scoops her in his arms and darts off. When he got back into the main room Kh'Cho and Dhm'Ni instantly start moving. Kh'Cho moves to his Med Panel and retrieves his scanner while Dhm'Ni runs to the table and moves his blade and sets it on the edge on Kh'Chos Med Panel.

"What happened?" Kh'Cho barks as he runs to Nalas side.

"I entered and found her lying on the floor. I didn't see any blood but the shower would have gotten rid of any. She wasn't convulsing or anything like that." Dhm'Ni had backed up as was looking at Nalas body. Sya said that she had many more stories on her that he didn't see and he was right. He was predominantly staring at a bite mark on her buttock. The way Sya had placed her, her left leg was swung over the other and she had one hand over her chest. "Dhm'Ni, go get a towel from the bathroom." He quickly rushes off and opens the linen closet in the bathroom but couldn't find a towel anywhere. All he could see was Alsn. Dhm'Ni bent his knees and searched the lower shelves and found just what he was looking for.

When he came back in to the room Kh'Cho was examining the back of her head. Dhm'Ni asked why he was doing that and Kh'Cho said that the scanner showed broken blood vessels there and as he looked at it, he could tell that she hit it against something. Probably the wall of the shower.

"Could she have slipped?" Sya asked.

"Possibly, it's not bleeding so it wasn't too bad." Dhm'Ni walked to the side of Sya and offered him the towel. Sya swiftly grabbed it and covered Nalas naked body. "We just need to wake her up." Kh'Cho starts to gently smack Nalas cheek and stopped when she start to groan. "There we go. A little smack here and there never did any harm." Kh'Cho thrills.

"What the hell man!" Nala grunts. She slowly sat up making the top of the towel fall from her breasts but she didn't really care. She was more concerned about the pain on her face and the back of her head. Nala touches her sore face and groggily opens here eyes. To her right were Kh'Cho and to her left Dhm'Ni and one she didn't think she'd ever seen before. But when she looked at his skin tone, she knew who it was. "Sya?" She had never seen his face before. He had his tusks at the end of mandibles engraved like Lord Khupiees but they were different, more intricate. His eyes were a dazzling brown with speck of black.

"Yes." Sya smiled. "And just what happened to you?" He asks as he lifts the top of her towel back up. She thanks him and holds it up with her other hand.

"I don't remember what happened…" Nala started. "I just remember washing with that weird yellow stuff and then…I was here. Fuck my head hurts."

"I guess now is a good time as any to start." Kh'Cho thrills.

"Start what?" Just then Kh'Cho turns around with a needle to take her blood. "Oh…That start, huh? Just what is it that you will be testing?" Nala asks.

"Everything."

"Thanks for the information." She responds sarcastically. Sya just bellows in laughter. Nala extended her arms for Kh'Cho and he sterilizes a spot on her arm then takes a blood sample. "So am I to sit hear naked for my time with you guys or can I get dressed?"

"We couldn't save anything other then you pants and even those are covered in blood."

"That's alright. I have some tops in my backpack. Where is it anyways?"

"You were not wearing a pack of any kind when Dhm'Ni brought you here." Kh'Cho tells her. Dhm'Ni, however, remembered her having it as he carried her on the ship. It must have fallen of between here and there.

"It's on the ship somewhere." Dhm'Ni says.

"Then go find it." Sya orders.

"Why must I do things for _her_? Talk to her, get her shoes, now fetch her Pauk-de pack!" Sya walked away from Nala and was about to roar at Dhm'Ni for talking back to him but she started to yell at him.

"Stop talking like I'm not here Dhm'Ni. It's rude! And YOU were the one who fucking carried me in here like a fucking rag doll so YOU should be the one to find it!"

"And just what are you going to do to make me little Ooman? Yell at me even more? That's all you are good for, I don't know what the hell my father is thinking!" Nala didn't respond to him, she just lifted the towel over her face and then placed her hand over that to keep it from moving. Sya didn't like where she was going and ducked behind Dhm'Ni. Without warning Nala started to thrash her head from side to side, whipping her hair to spray the water out and right into Dhm'Nis face. All Dhm'Ni could do was close his eyes, and cover his mouth with his mandibles. His body began to shake and shiver as his anger boiled and he closed his fists and started to breath heavily. If he didn't leave now he was going to kill her. He felt like snapping back her head and tearing it off her body! But then his father would kill him in return.

When Nala was done, she uncovered her face to reveal a very happy smile. Dhm'Ni didn't say a word and walks past her and out of the healers. But once outside he punches one of the walls and roars. Sya started to laugh again when he saw Nala, and heard Dhm'Ni.

"You like to play with him to much little one. Sooner or later he will not have the composure to just walk out of the room." Nala just shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't like she was going to be here for much longer, right?

"Let's just get all these tests done so I can go home." Sya and Kh'Cho give each other a quick glance.

"Do you truly wish to go home?" Sya asks.

"Of course. I have someone that needs to be punished." Sya tilted his head and thrills in question. "There was an older man with me. And he kind of just left me on that island." Sya stiffened and walked up closer to Nala and bent down until he was looking eye to eye with her.

"Was he a petite male with short hair and…piloting a plane thing?" Nala slowly nodded her head. "Well, you do not need to worry about him."

"I don't?" She asks.

"No. You remember that I was following you, along with Dhm'Ni right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, when I witnessed that male abandon you I started to follow him and when he started to fly away from you I killed him." Sya didn't know what to expect from Nala. She was just staring into his eyes and hadn't said anything yet.

"Did he suffer?" She finally gets out.

"Definitely." Sya told her reluctantly.

"Good. Thank you." She said with a big smile. "I probably would have made it much worse for him so he was lucky you got to him first."

"Oh," Sya barked in surprise. "And what would you have done to him?"

"I was leaning towards stripping off his skin but I also thought of stabbing him with really big knives so that he knew what it felt like when that Hard Meat killed Allen."

"Allen…your mate." Nala just nodded. "Remember him Nalani. Remember his sacrifice he made for you."

"That guy who came in before offering me water told me to see that he died honorably."

"Ah, that was Nder. And he was right."

"OKAY!" Kh'Cho interrupted. "It's my turn for questioning her." Sya backs away from Nala and gives Kh'Cho room as he stepped to her. "Now, you are going to tell me just what is going on with your body. You don't look like an Ooman on the inside. Your bones, granted all show signs of injury, have a much higher density then any. You survived a Hard Meat tail in the chest and shoulder, you can relatively breath our air and from what I had seen from the videos and from seeing the injury you caused Dhm'Ni I can tell that you have an abnormal amount of strength. Please tell me what is going on with you…"

"Wow, you got that all in one breath!" Nala teased. "Okay…My people discovered a way of splicing in new information into our genome, basically giving new orders. Strange that they figured out how to make the perfect soldier but never found the cure for cancer, eh?" After Nala told them everything else, like how it added more muscle fiber but no mass, Kh'Cho and Sya were silent. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"You have something on your brain."

"WHAT?" Nala squealed a little alarmed with Kh'Chos statement.

"There is an electronic device at the base of your brain stem, what is it?" Kh'Cho explained.

"Oh, it's my monitor." Nala shifted on the table and shivered from being chilly.

"Are you cold?" Sya asks.

"Yeah, I just need something on my back." With that Sya left to the bathroom and fetched another towel for her. Once back he wrapped it around her and she thanked him again. "The scientist who invented the enhancement used me as a willing guinea pug and when we first started, he put that there. But it doesn't just watch my body it maintains it. Controlling the messages sent from the brain. Like…it tells my body not to grow any more hair but because the dead cells need somewhere to go my hair on my head grows like 5 inches every two weeks."

"I did notice that you were…umm…" Sya didn't want to make Nala uncomfortable by commenting on her body. But Nala really didn't care.

"Bare." Nala was confused about Syas words, it was like he was embarrassed or something. And she didn't think that he would have noticed that she didn't have any pubic hair. Why would he? "I didn't think the Yautja were prudish. I mean, you guys just wear loincloths."

"We are not. But Oomans tend to be."

"Well I am not. I am an army brat Sya. Nudity doesn't make me uncomfortable. My whole life I was exposed to naked people! Simple words won't offend me." She laughs.

"What else does it do?" Kh'Cho continued.

"Well, I don't really know. It was only put in me about two months ago and the scientist and I didn't really know what would come of it. I mean…I haven't had my period since I got it!"

"A what?" Kh'Cho asks.

"Just an Ooman female thing. Don't worry about it." But Kh'Cho would need to know about it. Maybe not now but later. After she talks with Lord Khupiee and finds that she is now in this clan he would get all the information he would need. "But I really don't know what else it does. I don't even think it does more. But I am still getting used to the side effects of the new enhancement and the monitor"

"Well, I think I should complete my tests and then send you on your way." Nala found it odd that Kh'Cho suddenly didn't have anymore questions for her. Before he seemed so excited about asking her things but that couldn't have been all. "Lay on you back and breathe normally. I am going to do a thorough scan of you body." Nala complied and laid down with her hands behind her head. Sya walked with Kh'Cho behind the Med Panel and watched as a machine came from the wall. "Stay as still as possible."

Nala took a quick glance down and saw a black box that looked like a two by four plank of wood coming towards her. Just as it reached the bottom on the table, a thin red scanning light line appeared and it slowly stared to travel up. Nala yawned as it leisurely made its way up her body. She hadn't slept in a very long time. But because of how her body changed, she didn't really know what it needed. She would stay awake for 2 or three days at a time without ever feeling tired and then all the sudden barely keep herself up from exhaustion. Her sleeping patters were way off, including a lot of other things too.

"All done." Kh'Cho barked. He then grabs a couple of small packages that held individual fabric swabs as walks to Nala. Kh'Cho opened his mouth wide and opens one of the packages. Nala got the message and opened her mouth. He simply swiped the fabric along the inside of her mouth and that was it. He opened another one and pointed to his eyes. She didn't know what he meant by that but when Kh'Cho took hold of her face and pulled down her bottom eyes lid she knew that he was just getting a sample. Nala had to blink her eye a few times to rewet it but soon it was just fine. "Now for the physical."

"I beg you pardon! What physical?" Nala cried.

"A complete physical of course. I need to know if there is anything wrong with you before you go out and…" Kh'Cho paused because he had to think of the right thing to say. He couldn't tell her that he didn't want to be sick when she starts to live among those on the ship. "Speak with Lord Khupiee. If he falls from an Ooman sickness, that wouldn't be very good."

"All right." Nala says disinclined. "But I had one just last month, I swear to you that I am fine."

"I need to be sure of that. Your blood is being examined for anything but now I must do an internal exam."

"Internal exam?" She repeats in a low tone. "Why would you need to exam me that much?"

"I need to be 100 percent sure that you are free of sickness and healthy. In all ways. But this ship has only males, so I do not have the correct table for you. We will have to make do." Nala sighs halfheartedly and scotches down the table. Kh'Cho had gotten out a metal box that carried the examination tools he would need. All ships needed to have equipment to cater to each sex but Kh'Cho was worried if he could you them on her. Sya moved to the other end of the room to give her some privacy, even if she said she was comfortable, seeing all of her might be too much. But Nala started to laugh at seeing him move.

"'We are not. But Oomans tend to be.'" Nala repeated his words in a mocking tone. "Lighten up Sya. We are all grown ups here." But as she was teasing Sya, she didn't see Kh'Cho take out a cylindrical metal object that even she could have told him wouldn't fit.

"Are you ready?" Kh'Cho said and Nala lifted and opened her legs. When Kh'Cho caught her scent he stepped back and closed his eyes to collect himself, it was… stimulating to say the least. He was thankful that the towel Nala had over her knees kept her from seeing him but Sya did. He swiftly made his way next to Nala and faked a cough to snap Kh'Cho out of it and to distract Nala until he was better.

"I really thought that all Oomans were straitlaced when it came to nudity." Sya said as he looked down to Nala. She was about say something back when Kh'Cho started to insert the large round item.

"OW!" She screams. Kh'Cho instantly withdraws the item and apologizes.

"I am truly sorry. You have a very small vaginal vault." He said bluntly.

"Um… Thank you?" She didn't really know what to say to that.

"You see little one," Sya inserted. "While our species may be very similar, we are still very different. Equipment is the same, but the dimensions aren't."

"Yeah, I can tell." Nala says as she shifts a little. For a split second Nala wondered, if the females needed to be 'big' then that would mean the males were…big. But she made herself lose the thought. She shouldn't be thinking about anything like that.

Syas eyes widen as he too smelt her, he shouldn't have moved closer to her. He twists his head to Kh'Cho and tightly closes his mouth to keep the scent from staying with him. Kh'Cho gives him a look of 'you see what I mean' when he raised a single brow and tilted his head.

"We will make do." Kh'Cho says to Nala. Sya looked back down to her and starts to make a weird face. He had a strange inkling that Lord Khupiees little rule about no mating might not hold up. The only reason the he and Kh'Cho could hold back their own arousal musk was because of their age. They could control it but as for the rest of the ship…that was a whole other thing.

"What do you even need from me?" Nala asks.

"I just need a few swabs to check if you have any illness. But from a visual aspect, I think you are just fine." He answers back to her. Kh'Cho opens up a small package and from it takes a long wooden stick with fabric at the end. He just needed a sample from inside of her and that would be fine. He quickly inserts it and then places it into an air tight container. He makes a note to himself to burn it afterwards. He wouldn't want to have her scent staying in the healers when other males come in. "All done."

"All done as is 'we are finished' or all done as in 'on to the next test'? Nala jests as she sits up. She makes as attempt to recover herself but she just couldn't get it to go around so she hops of the table and wraps it around herself properly.

"All done as in 'we are finished'." Kh'Cho answers. Nala claps her hands in joy. She always hated going to the doctors. Se hops back onto the table but lets her legs dangle off the edge.

"Sya can I ask you a question?" She speaks out. Kh'Cho had gone behind his Med Panel to go to work, leaving them to talk.

"Sure."

"Well, before you said that Dhm'Ni was young and that you were older but how old is Dhm'Ni?"

"In our seasons or your years?"

"Both."

"Well…" Sya had to think for a minute. He would have to use Dhm'Nis age for when he went through his Chiva, which was 25 seasons for all Yautja. But in her years, he would have to remember what her years were. "He is only twenty-five to us but to you he is… sixty-two." Nalas mouth drops and then she starts to do some math. _So if their 25 equals my 62 then for every one season to them is…two and a half years for me. So I would multiply, no divide my age, 24, by 2.5 to get his seasons so I would be… _

"I am only nine and a half seasons old!" Nala laughs hard. Sya didn't want to correct her in saying that after being declared a Young Blood, like she has been, you restart counting your age from zero. So Dhm'Ni didn't have a number to him and neither did Nala. But he would explain all his in her lessons. "Oh, that's weird."

"Not really. Considering all in all I am one hundred and six seasons old and therefore I would be two hundred and sixty five years old." Nala had to hold onto the edge of the table to keep from falling over.

"Two hundred and sixty five years old… You geezer!" She jokes.

"Hey…I am not even the oldest on the ship!" Sya exclaims and they both laugh. Lord Khupiee was older then him but a few cycles. But the Elders of the clan are way, way older the either of them. Nala shivered once again. Her wet hair was keeping her cold and she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Can you do a favor and cut my hair?" She asks Sya. It was grown all the way to the small of her back and it was so annoying.

"Why would you want to cut your hair?" He asks.

"It's too long. I usually keep it shorter but I grew it out for a little while." She didn't want to say that she was growing it for her wedding. It was just too hard. "Just one quick slice and that's it, please!" She begs. Sya nods and walks behind her. Nala combs her wet hair with her hands then bundles it and shows Sya right where to cut. He grunts as he remembers he wasn't wearing his armor and didn't have a blade. He looks around for Dhm'Nis knife and sees it on the Med Panel. He swiftly grabs it and goes back to Nala. With one swipe she cut her hair just at the bottom of her shoulder blades. With the cut hair in hand Sya walks to the bathroom and throws it in the incinerator. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Sya says back as he walks back into the room.

Dhm'Ni couldn't find the stupid pack anywhere. He looked everywhere he could think of. He'd done all but ask the servants if they took it and if they did, it was probably burnt. She would have to go one with out it until Kaine gives her cloths. But just when Dhm'Ni was about to tell the lift to take him to Kh'Chos he remembered that in the hunters bay he felt the pack. And then she went for his father and then he didn't feel it.

"Hunters' bay." It took only a minute for Dhm'Ni to get to the deck that the hunters' bay was on. When he exited the lift all of the Yautja in the halls quickly glance at him but then go back to what ever they were doing. They saw and smelt that Dhm'Ni was in one of his moods and didn't want to talk with anyone. He made it into the bay without interruptions and there on the floor was her dammed pack.

Once back in the lift Dhm'Ni tried to calm himself but was doing a bad job. Every time he tried to think of something that would make him feel better he just kept hearing Nalas words in his head, '_Stop talking like I'm not here Dhm'Ni. It's rude! And YOU were the one who fucking carried me in here like a fucking rag doll so YOU should be the one to find it!_'. He didn't carry her like rag doll. He didn't carry her like anything, he just carried her! She is so ungrateful. Look at everything he has done for her and everything his father is going to do for her and she is still rude. Then again she doesn't know what's going on but that still doesn't give her reason to be so impolite. Right then and there Dhm'Ni decided that if she was rude and mean to him, he would be the same to her.

So when he entered the healers and Nala glared at him, he glared right back.

"It's about time." Sya jests. Dhm'Ni gave the small pack to him and then walked to a far end of the room, keeping as much distance from her as possible. But something was tugging at him, he wanted to know what was in the pack. And when Nala took it from Sya and started to take a few items out Dhm'Ni couldn't hold back his curiosity and walked to the other side of the table where Nala was going through her bag. The first thing she took out was her music player. It was the size of a CD but it held digital music. It was that big because it had a giant speaker to play the music. The next thing she took out was her zip up sweater and she placed it to one side. She then took out a bundle of knifes, her med kit and a small bag that held her woman stuff. Lastly she grabbed her sports bra and left the rest in it. In there was her wallet that held pictures of her and Allen and a small book that she started to read on the way to the island.

Dhm'Ni picked up the small bag but growled when Nala ripped it from his hands. She didn't want him looking in her private things so she handed him her music player.

"Play with this." She said to him. Dhm'Ni eagerly took it and started to inspect it. A black fabric covered the player and Dhm'Ni was quick to open it and take the player out. "Hmm…That's not mine. It's Maurine's." Nalas player was white, this one was pink. She picks up her sports bra and finds it to be hers as well. It was a size small and Nala wouldn't be able to fit in it. Add to that she didn't have any underwear. "Well this is bunk. Guys, do you think I can use some of that Alsn. I don't have any underwear and my girls need support." Sya didn't know what she meant at first but soon guided her back into the bath room to get some from the closet. She grabbed what she thought she would need and started out.

Dhm'Ni was pressing all the little button on the top of the player but nothing was happening, that is…until he pressed the big one in the middle.

'_And my heart will go on and oooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn'_

It was hurting Dhm'Nis ears! Even more so then Nalas screams! He had to do something but he didn't want to have to push those Pauk-de buttons so he simply smashed the small thing in his hand. Instantly Dhm'Ni looked down to the broken bits and pieces in his hand and then slowly raises his eyes to look at Nala. The look Dhm'Ni had in Nalas head was one of a child who just got caught sneaking cookies. But she didn't mind that he destroyed it.

"It's alright. That was Celine Dion, I would have done that same thing." She says with a smile. Dhm'Ni loosened up because he really didn't want her to be even angrier with him. "You said you still had my pants, right Kh'Cho?" He nods and grabs them from a shelf. Nala opened the folded pants and sees that they are stained beyond help and that she should just cut them off at the pocket. "You still got Dhm'Nis' knife, Sya?" Sya quickly hands it to her, wondering what she was doing. Nala lays the pants onto the table and flattens them out. She starts to cut them one leg at a time and as she did so some of her newly cut hair falls from her back.

"You cut your hair!" Dhm'Ni barks but Nala just looks up for a second then goes back to cutting. Once she had each leg done she sets them aside to be thrown away when she was done dressing. Nala unrolls the Alsn and takes off her towel. Dhm'Ni inadvertently flicked his eyes up from pocking the innards of the player and stares at her naked breasts. They weren't like their females. Hers were giggly. Soon though Nala wrapped then tightly with the Alsn and even wrapped a few inches down her stomach for more support. She quickly made a set of underwear then slipped on her shorts. Nala knew that the zip up sweater was hers because she was wearing it just before they were dropped. The warmth she got with the sweater was excellent. She sighs as she places everything, except for the player, back into her pack and starts to gather the little parts of the player from the table and puts them on the cut legs of her pants.

"The player can go to the incinerator right?" Nala asks and gets a 'yes' from Sya. She picks up the bundle of pants and metal and holds it out for Dhm'Ni to places the rest of the player in, which he does hesitantly. He was having fun looking at the little pieces. She turns and walks into the bathroom, careful not to spill over any parts.

"I saw that." Sya says in a whisper. He saw Dhm'Ni look at Nalas breasts and thought it was funny.

"I was just looking. They are different from our females." Dhm'Ni answers back in defense. But Sya just grunts.

"Where to now?" Nala asks as she walked to the side of Sya.

"Now you go to speak with Lord Khupiee."

"Ah yes…" Nala crosses her arms and heads for the door but quickly stops. "I need my shoes…I've got shoes right?" Dhm'Ni then picks up the sandals from the ground and throws then at her feet. "Watch it Dhm'Ni!" She yelps. They were made of metal and it wouldn't have been a pretty sight if they hit her feet. "So…Am I to find where ever it is I am supposed to go or do I have a guide?" Nala teases.

Both Dhm'Ni and Sya will take her to the conference room so together they led her to the lift. It didn't take more then a minute or it to come and Sya told it to go to deck 1, where the Bridge and conference room were. But on the way the lift stopped and opened to a group of about three Yautja. Nala didn't like this and backed up a little until she was right up against Sya. The three just stared at Nala, not really sure of what to make of her.

"Hi." She says allowed and one of the Yautja actually says 'hi' back but they didn't go in because Sya held up his hand and shook his head to them, telling them to wait for the next one. And as the door close Nala was quick to say 'bye'. "That was surprising. I really don't like the way that all of you guys look at me."

"Don't worry. Soon it will be OK." Sya said to reassure her. He even placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. And it did, she even moved back to her original spot. A few moments later the door opened, but something was wrong. Instead of Nala backing into Sya, he swiftly pulled her to him as a very large group of Yautja was huddled by the door.

"I told you they would bring her here!" Someone in the back yelled.

"Close doors." Sya barked and then they swiftly shut.

"What was that about?" Nala questions.

"They are simply inquisitive about you, nothing more." Sya answers.

"Where do we take her now?" Dhm'Ni spoke. The conference hall was blocked.

"I can only think of The Ka'rik'na Hall, we know that no one else is on the deck."

"I guess so." Dhm'Ni sighs. "One of us will need to use the COM in Kh'Chos to tell him to go there instead of the conference room." Nala wasn't really listening. She was a little shaken up by the big group of Yautja. Why would they want to know about her? She was just here for a little while. Why they should care? Sya did notice that she was still worried from before and allowed her to stay close to him. He didn't really mind, this way he could protect her. Even if it was just on the lift.

"I will COM him, he will be less angry with me for the location change."

The doors opened again and Dhm'Ni silently led her to the Hall while Sya went to COM his father. Nala didn't like the silence between her and Dhm'Ni. Maybe he thought she was actually mad at him for breaking the player?

"Dhm'Ni, I really didn't care that you broke the player, I'm not angry with you." She says calmly.

"I don't care about your stupid player." Dhm'Ni barked back. They made it to the door to The Ka'rik'na Hall and Dhm'Ni pushed in the password on the panel.

"Then why the hell are you so quiet?" Nala yells but when her question was echoed back to her, she didn't care for an answer. Her eyes fell back onto the five level pyramid with the four long piece of fabric and the chair. It was still as beautiful as the first time she saw it. She would have never been able to tell that not to long ago it was packed with almost everyone soul on the ship.

"You will wait here." Dhm'Ni orders coldly, and moves over to the side of the door to wait for Sya. About 5 minutes later he walked through the door and says Lord Khupiee should be here in a little bit. He was going to deal with all the Yautja that crowded around the conference room. Now with time to waste, Nala decides that she needs to sit down so she walks to the other side of the pyramid and lays on the ramp. Dhm'Ni and Say follow her and Dhm'Ni was mad that she would walk in the ramp again.

"You should not sit there!" He barks but Nala just flips him the bird. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'fuck you'." She tells him. Dhm'Ni roars but Sya tells him to calm down and he too goes and sits next to Nala. For a while there was just silence, any annoying silence. So to kill the invisible cloud of tension, Nala starts to whistle. She was choosing which song for a while but soon fell on the theme to 'The Godfather". She thought it was befitting. Dhm'Ni listened to the odd sound and actually considered it pleasant. He had never heard anyone whistle like that before. Sya also found it odd but pleasing.

After she was done, she put her hands behind her head and yawned.

"I think I am going to fall asleep." She said and closed her eyes.

"You mustn't fall asleep Nalani. He will be here soon." Sya says and gives her a swift shake. Ten minutes later Lord Khupiee finally strolled in. He had more then a few people to punish for interfering with him talking with Nalani. The three stand tall and Lord Khupiee walks to them. He nods to Sya and Dhm'Ni who both start to walk away. Nala didn't want Sya to go. But all she could do was watch his back as he left.

"You know…It is rude to keep a guest waiting." Nala says calmy to Lord Khupiee as he walks past her and up the ramp to his chair.

"True." He says as he sits down into his chair that he turned to face her. "If one were a guest."

"…"

Authors Note: I know I said that I would post within 24 hours but the site was down so HA! A special thanks to aquamum, Minkutei, ben revell, Prairiefire and swift hunter. 

Okay I think I need to get this clear for you guys, Sya is NOT going to be her mate! I told this to a certain reviewer before so I guess I should give you think hint too, Sya is going to be more of a father figure then a mate so stop thinking it! It's weird! And Nder seriously doesn't see her as a potential mate and as for Dhm'Ni…maybe this chapter shed some light on his feelings. And I know that some of my paragraphs can be lengthy so I'll watch for'em and fix'em. And I am a Canadian so I will make fun of Celine Dion, I believe that I have that right!

Pronunciations (Previous on chapters 3, 4, 6, 9, 10, 11 & 12.)

Tai **Tie**


	14. Understanding

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Understanding**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nala yells. She dashes up the ramp to a sitting Lord Khupiee but stops when the flat top beings. "I am NOT going to be a captive!"

"I never said you were." Lord Khupiee calmly says.

"Well, you better get to saying something more!" She yells and glares at Lord Khupiee. He was never one for giving anyone special treatment, not even his own son. And he was not going to let her disrespect him. Lord Khupiee menacingly rises from his chair to stand at his full height. And then little by little he glides his way to Nala, stopping just as his chest would meet hers, well…his chest never meet anything of hers but who's measuring. Nala had to strain her neck to look into his eyes, but Lord Khupiee made it easy for her as he was looking straight down to her, making some of his white locks fall from his shoulders and shift by his movement. He thought it cheeky that she would stand her ground like this. She never flinched, never stiffened. She just held her glare.

"When one glares at a Yautja, they find it an insult, a challenge and disrespectful." He hisses.

"Yeah well…Get me a stepladder and I will glare at you at eye level." Suddenly Lord Khupiee burst out laughing and takes a large step back. He tries to steady his breath by taking a large inhale but at the sight of Nalas face, distorted in confusion, he started back up again. He held his stomach and fell back into his chair then started to rub his eyes with one of his hands. He had been up all night talking with a few Elders over the COM and barely got a wink of sleep. Nala gasped at the sight of glowing green trailing down his fingers and along his Awu'asa. At hearing that some Yautja were 'conversing' at the entrance to deck 1, Lord Khupiee adorned most of his Awu'asa and then beat, ahum…punished, those who were there. He may have caused a few to bleed but it was his duty to keep all on his ship and in his clan in order. "What happened to your hand?" She asks daintily and takes a step closer to Lord Khupiee.

"Some lessons are harder to learn then others." He jokes then relaxes in his chair. He rested his hands on the arm rests and quietly welcomes the comfort. "When given an order, you are expected to perform that order. Particularly if it is to do nothing and when you do in fact do something, that was the exact opposite to what was first ordered, you deserve to be punished."

"…Okay…" Nala squeaks.

"Nalani, There are a lot of things I wish to tell you." He started truthfully. "But please, sit." He motions to the ground before him. Nala didn't know what to do. There was a 10 foot giant wall of muscle nicely asking her to sit down, who was entirely to giddy for her liking. But his gesture did not show any hidden intentions, he simply asked to her to sit. And so she unhurriedly falls to the ground while still keeping eye contact. But as she finally got to her bottom and crossed her legs, she was finding it extremely hard and daunting to look up to him.

"And this isn't intimidating." She says sarcastically. Lord Khupiee sighs and leans onto his hand, resting it just at his jaw while the other was stretched out to the other arm rest. The image before her made her see that Lord Khupiee had an immense but subtle power hidden in him. And he looked so…regal, so…radiant of authority and understanding. For a moment his eyes burned holes in hers. As if looking into her soul, reading it like a book but he had stolen it from the library and found it pleasing to read it under the covers of his bed with a tiny flash light. That twinkle of knowing that he had done something preserved as wrong showed in his eyes but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was read his book and understand it. Just as he wished to understand her. A soft grunt came from him as he stood once more. He motions with one finger to tell her to wait a moment then swiftly walks to a corner of the flat top. He bends down and moves his hand over the side to a small, almost invisible, panel with the controls to the pyramid and pushes one button to lower his chair.

Nala gasps as an abrupt 'whirring' sound started and then without warning the chair in front of her started to fall into the pyramid. Leisurely sliding into the unknown and she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Even as Lord Khupiee strolled back to her, she just stared onto to ever disappearing chair. When it was completely enveloped by the pyramid, and a thick sheet of metal covered the remaining hole, Lord Khupiee sat down.

"Still intimidating?" He asks.

"Uhh…yeah…No matter how far down you sit I am still going to have to look up to you." Nala says with spite but with a smile. He was still scary in every sense. While he didn't have on every single piece of armor, like his wrist blades or computer, he was still a sight to see.

"True. But I will never look down on you Nalani." Lord Khupiee sincerely says. "I asked you here to tell you a lot of things. But I think the first thing I should say is that I am sorry." Nala was stunned. She never expected this from him. He didn't seem to care when everything happened and now all the sudden he feels guilty. "What I had done was a great dishonor to me. I did not aid one who gave me the same. But I will make up for it Nalani, I promise you that. But I have a fear that for what I had done…there is no forgiving." Lord Khupiee eyes actually fell from hers as he spoke his words. Nala was more stunned by that then him apologizing. He didn't even know why he broke contact with her. Perhaps it was her eyes, all he saw when he looked in them was Ni'Atni. Or maybe it was guilt and shame for what he had done and the fear that she wouldn't forgive him. What if she never forgave him and every time she would see him she would be filled with anger and hate. What if she already hates him so much that no matter how much he would apologize or try to recompense she would never forgive him… Lord Khupiees eyes shot back to Nala when he felt something on his face but she wasn't sitting where she was before. She had risen to her knees and came so close to him that she could reach out to him. And that's what she did. She gently cupped his large face in her tiny hands and lifted it so his eyes meet with her again. She saw how true he was with his apology and she was actually hurt when he looked away form her. Like he didn't expect her to forgive him.

"There is always room for forgiveness in me." She whispers. Lord Khupiee remained silent, he just looked into her eyes and felt her touch on his face. "What is done is done. And you healed me Lord Khupiee. You saved me… From the island, from Ooman stupidity and from this." She takes her right hand and places it over her new scar on her left shoulder. "That is all the 'making up' you need to do for me."

"I don't find that sufficient." Nala asked what he meant by that as she sat back on her legs and stared up to him. "The Yautja are a species that pride themselves on their honor. Honor is earned in many ways and can be taken in many ways. What I did by not helping you was the greatest dishonor I have ever committed. And not only does that burden to make up for it fall on me, but it also falls on my family. My sons. Even my clan. What you did for us, by warning us. What you did to the Queen,"

"Queen?" Nala spat.

"The large Hard Meat you killed. Right before I gave you the mark of my clan." Nala mouthed her understanding, seeing that the mother was called a Queen to them but either way she was still a bitch. "And after that when you killed the warrior that would have killed me…I feel that I can never repay you for what you have done but I would hope that what I am going to do will help. But first…What do you know of us?"

"Nothing really…Sya said that you guys hunt Hard Meat as game." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Was that all?" Nala nods to him. She didn't know where he was going with this. Why should she know about them? "We are a species whose entire lives revolve around the hunt. We travel everywhere we can to find new and better pray. And we also hunt…Oomans…" Lord Khupiee didn't know what to expect from her. She just blinked hard and held her breathe. "When we hunt, we take trophies. The heads of our pray and," He didn't get to finish when Nalas face showed pure horror and then she jumped up from her seat and took a huge step back.

"There was an incident about 16 years ago on the coast of Japan. An army base was infiltrated and when re-enforcements finally got in there, everyone was dead. Skinned and hung by their feet and with marks on their arm. Some even had…their heads cut off. Was that you?" Nala was shaking in her skin. And was wondering how long she was still going to be in it!

"Not me personally." Lord Khupiee jokes. "But yes, that is how we hunt." He had a hunch as to who it was but didn't want to scare her even more. Nala was obviously terrified. Her eyes were bulging as her breathing was erratic.

"Oh my god…" She gasps. Nala runs her hands through her half wet half dry hair and pulls in into a hand held ponytail. "Oh my god…I'm a rabbit hiding in a fox hole!" She whispers to herself.

"No you are not. You will not be hunted as Ooman pray." Lord Khupiee reassures her but like it would really help. She didn't know that she was here to stay or that the 'foxes' wouldn't dare hurt her. They would like to fight her to see just what she is like but not kill her and a few would like to mate with her but nothing of that sort was going to happen. He wouldn't let it. Sya wouldn't let it.

"How do you know that?" She screams. She felt so unsafe. She was in danger and all she wants to do is get out of here but where can she go…she has no where to go.

"Because I ordered it."

"Right, and everyone's gonna listen to you!"

"Yes they will. I am clan leader. They will listen to me or face the consequences." Lord Khupiee says with pride.

"Clan leader?" She asks shakily.

"Each Yautja clan has a…"

"I know how the clan mentality works. But _you_ are the clan leader?"

"I am. And I will not allow any to harm you."

"You can do that by letting me go home." Nala had started to pace up and down the ramp. It was actually making Lord Khupiee a little lightheaded to watch her.

"That planet is no longer your home." Nala froze. "That is another thing I wished to tell you. Nalani, I gave you the mark of my clan on your cheek as a tribute to what you had done that day but now it means more. When all was said and done, I brought you in my clan, you are in my clan now. Your home is here now, with us. Sya told me that you were abandoned by your own people. They left you there to die and I thought, 'if they cannot appreciate such a warrior as you, they do not deserve you.' And you do not deserve to waste away with them, you deserve to be here and here you will be respected for your honor."

"Wha…What exactly are you saying?" Nala started up the ramp in tiny, little steps, slowly making her way back to the top, and then she stops in front of Lord Khupiee. Even at her full height, Lord Khupiees head was just at her chest.

"I am saying that you are apart of our world. Not with the Oomans anymore, but with the Yautja. You cannot be properly respected there but here you already have some holding you in the highest position. As an Ooman you are extraordinary and so I attained you,"

"_Attained_ me? You can't do that! I mean…I have a life and…and…" Nala trailed off into her thoughts. She didn't have family there. She didn't have anything there.

"And what?" Lord Khupiee gently asks. He knew that she would have something that she feels she needs there but he thought that with her own leaving her and her mate gone that she would want to start anew.

"And…I need a minute." Nala walks back down the ramp but didn't go all the way. She hops off the ramp onto the large step that was right in the middle. Lord Khupiee just nodded to her. He would allow her to think, to see just how good being here was and to understand what's going on.

But she didn't know what was going on. She just walked all the way around the pyramid until she reached the ramp again then turned and walked the other way. She was staring into nothing and was walking like a zombie. But somehow she was thinking, some how she was grasping just was happened…

_Home…is Earth even home anymore. Not because he says it isn't but by…by my own mind is it? What do I have left there? I have no family, no husband, and no life. Am **I** even left there? Do I have any part of my life there? If I don't…does that mean I have to restart? And restart here? Where the fuck is here anyways? Who are these people to take me like this? They don't even like me…Dhm'Ni hates me and all the others just look at me like…THAT'S WHY THEY WERE STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! Those guys from when we stopped on the lift…that's why they looked at me so strangely. I don't understand. They hunt Oomans…I'm not safe. But…I'm never safe. I have never felt safe. Not there, not anywhere. This place could never give me that, knowing that when ever someone looks at me they would be wondering what my head would look like. Wondering why I was here…Do I want to be here? I don't want to be there anymore. Listen to me, I am calling it there and not home. But it's not home. Not without Allen it isn't. Nothing is right without him. Nevertheless I promised to live on but here? Even Sya…**SYA**!_

"He knew!" Nala yells, startling Lord Khupiee.

"Who knew?"

"Sya! He knew…and didn't tell me! That's why he asked if I truly wanted to go home and I did but now…I have nothing left there."

"Sya asked that, did he?" Lord Khupiee hisses. He told ALL not to say anything to her about staying here.

"You can't be mad at him! I am mad at him!" She yells from the stairs. "He lied to me! He made me feel like I was going to go home when he knew that I wouldn't be! AND DHM'NI! Your son hates me! I'm not safe here. Those on deck one looked at me like fresh meat!" She starts to cry, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I would NEVER allow that to happen." Lord Khupiee says again.

"You can never say that!" She whimpers. Nala stepped back onto the flat top and sat back in front of Lord Khupiee. "You can never say that I will be safe here… I wasn't safe there. I don't understand…" She whimpers.

"What can you not understand? You deserve to be here Nalani. Your _old_ peoples didn't see you as we see you. You have an honor and an ability never seen in a pray species but now you are not pray. You are one of us, apart of our world. What do you not understand?" There was only silence after his question. Nala hadn't looked up to Lord Khupiee since she sat down, she really didn't have the strength or the will. She just sat there and softly shed tears. Lord Khupiee didn't want her to cry, he wanted her to be happy. He slowly extended his hand and lifted her face as she did to him, "You deserve more then what the Oomans could give you. I am not simply doing this to 'make up'. I want you here with me, with us. You have no idea the world the Yautja can offer you. There you cannot be who you are truly meant to be, but here…you can raise to your true respect and here you CAN be safe. Most on this ship either think you are remarkable for what you had done by killing Hard Meat, or completely crazy for fighting me. Some even…" Lord Khupiee held his words, he didn't want tell her of the males interest with her. He didn't want to scare her with that either. "A lot see you to be worthy of this clan. I do, Sya does and somewhere deep down I think Dhm'Ni does to." He jests and smiles even bigger when Nala laughs to. Lord Khupiee runs his hand through her hair and rests it on her shoulder. "Do you now understand?"

"Clan leader, huh?" She asks. Lord Khupiee takes back his hand and sets it on his knee. Somehow his words melted into her. He was right, come what may…he was right. The Oomans had nothing for her anymore. She didn't have anything on that planet. But maybe here she might…she just might.

"Yes…" Lord Khupiee answers suspiciously.

"Seems I have a knack for pissing off my superiors." She starts laughing. "So what is the name of your…m…my clan?" She asks and finally looks up to Lord Khupiee, only to find him beaming. "Are you smiling?" Nala didn't know what to make of his face, or any of their faces for that matter. Lord Khupiee just nodded to her. He had never smiled so large in seasons.

"The name of our clan is the Ehre Clan."

"It's beautiful." She says with a smile. Lord Khupiee just grunts. "You and your son are one and the same. All you do is grunt. But I have a question…Sya, who I am still mad at, told me that Dhm'Ni was really young and that you were really…"

"Old?" Nala just nods her head, she didn't know if she would insult him by commenting him on his age. "You see, when I became clan leader the laws were different. It used to be that I could not mate until I was clan leader. But after some unfortunate happenings, I changed the laws."

"What did you change it too?"

"Now that you will learn in your studies." Nala could feel a yawn coming and covered her mouth for when it came. But as she lifted her left hand Lord Khupiee seized it and gazed at her engagement ring. "What is this?" He asks. Nala had to use her other hand to yawn before she could answer. She was so tired right now that she could just fall asleep right here.

"It is an engagement ring, a symbol of marriage."

"Marriage? But your mate is gone." Lord Khupiee says gently.

"I haven't had a moment to take it off."

"We do not have such luxuries as to take off a symbol like that. We have something similar to marriage, it is called being a lifemate. And when you become a lifemate you are marked like this," Lord Khupiee grabs the choler of this chest plate and shifts it until it lowers a few inches and then leans down for Nala could see. What she saw was a three inch long, vertical box imprinted into his skin, that had two separate symbols in the same markings she's seen all over this place. But one thing caught her eye, it was a strange red color.

"Is it meant to be red?" Lord Khupiee straitened up again and shook his head 'no'.

"When first given the mark, it is the color blue. But if one of the lifemates should die…then it would be colored red."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Losing a mate is unbearable." She sighs.

"Yes it can be." A moment of silence came, and they welcomed it without fear. It wasn't an awkward silence because they knew the other was thinking of their mate. Lord Khupiee was remembering how Ni'Atni would crave the meat of a beast that roamed the homeworld when she was pregnant. She always had odd craving like that. Always wanting one thing or another. Nala was just trying to remember Allens scent. Sunflowers and old spice.

Exhaustion crept its way into Lord Khupiee and he suddenly yawned one of the biggest, loudest and most gratifying yawns he had ever had. But as he was doing so, he roared with all he had and his mandibles spread wide. Nala was torn from her memory and just gazed at him.

"And just what was that?" She asks seriously.

"I apologize." Lord Khupiee shook his head, trying to get the tiredness to go away. But the worst thing about it was it wasn't even midday yet. Just watching Nala took up most of the morning and now he was tired beyond anything he has ever felt. But he was clan leader, he can sleep when he wishes. "I had little if any sleep last night and am exhausted."

"You think you are tired?" Nala laughs. "I have yet to sleep for four days. And for some reason I was never really tired until I went to Kh'Chos…And that was fun." She says sarcastically. "But I am barely able to hold my head."

"As can I. But to the point of you sleeping and as to where you would be sleeping…" Lord Khupiee didn't know how to say this now. She had shown…dislike for Dhm'Ni but she could go to no one else. There are laws stating Arbitrators cannot have one share their room for safety reasons, and Lord Khupiee himself couldn't take her, so all who was left was Dhm'Ni.

"What about it?" Nala was a little worried that they would make her stay somewhere unpleasant. Like that weird room she was in before.

"Do you truly dislike my son?" He asked, Nala thought he was changing subject, but she was wrong.

"Not as mush as he dislikes me. But really…I don't feel a thing for him." She jokes. She couldn't give a rats ass about him right now. But why would Lord Khupiee care about her feelings to his son. Why would it matter how she felt of one person.

"Good. Then you two will have to trouble."

"Us two? Us two what?" Suddenly it clicked, 'as to where you're sleeping,' and 'Do you truly dislike my son?' were not on a different subject. "…no…" She says in a grave voice.

"He is the only one that can house you. You will learn later as to why, I couldn't possibly explain it to you in the time we have. But I think you do need to sleep. And myself. I do not think a ship of Yautja will like having a tired clan leader and a tired female on board."

"Are you kidding?" Nala asks in a stoic tone. Lord Khupiee just laughs.

"Dhm'Ni asked the exact same thing and I will answer the same, I am not!" Lord Khupiee stands up and lends a hand to Nala as she to stands. "But before you do go sleep, you must to back to Kh'Cho. I am sure he has even more questions for you now after you know."

"Dhm'Ni knew, didn't he?" Nala asks as the two start down the ramp.

"About you staying, yes."

"No, of me staying in his room."

"Yes he did."

"No wonder why he was being so mean!" Nala exclaims as the reach the ground. Lord Khupiee laughs and escorts her to the door. Sya and Dhm'Ni were waiting outside for her. And Lord Khupiee wishes to see what she will say to them.

"He is just a little annoyed. He does not want to seem weak to the other males. Having you in his room is a way to keep you safe. I do not wish to have you alone at nighttime. Until everything has cooled down and those on this ship get to know your _winning personality_, I think being with him is best." Just then the door to hall way opened. Sya was standing with his arms folded while Dhm'Ni was leaning against a wall with one foot stamped against it. They had been silent the whole time they waited, Sya didn't want to talk, he was thinking about what Nala would say and do. He was worried that she would do something drastic like attack Lord Khupiee again and then they would have to kill her. Or worse, keep her locked up in the observation rooms. But as Nala exited, her face turned from serene to livid. The sight of Sya made her so angry. He lied to her, kept the information that she was in the Ehre Clan and she felt so hurt and betrayed. She thought that Sya was one she could really trust but after this…she didn't really know.

"Nalani!" Sya barks happily.

"Don't you dare!" Nala yells at him. Sya was shocked at her words. What had he done? "I know my way to Kh'Chos. I don't need a fucking escort." With that Nala started down the hall. She knew from walking with Sya and Dhm'Ni that Kh'Chos was the one door that didn't have a panel on it and that it was to the right of the door she just left. Lord Khupiee grabbed Syas arm just as he was about to go after her and held him there.

"I would not talk to her if I were you." Lord Khupiee hisses. Dhm'Ni bounds from the wall to his fathers side. Not knowing what to make of what just happened.

"What are you talking about?" Sya hisses back and pulls his arm away.

"For one thing you asked Nala if she truly wanted to go home. But it is not that that makes her so livid with you. It makes me angry with you but not her and it is her that you justly need to worry of. She is hurt that you would lie to her. Make her feel like we were sending her home when you knew otherwise."

"Why would she be so mad at us for that?" Dhm'Ni asks.

"Not you Dhm'Ni." Lord Khupiee barks. "Only Sya. She couldn't care less of what you say to her, Dhm'Ni. But she feels betrayed to by you, Sya. She was angrier at you keeping it a secret then anything."

"All the more reason for me to speak with her." Sya hisses back. He never expected her to be angry with him. He needs to go and make things right with her. He would hate to have her mad at him.

"Why would she not care about what I say?" Dhm'Ni asks out of the blue.

"She thinks you hate her Dhm'Ni. Funny thing though, she asked the exact same thing you did when I told you she was to house with you. 'Are you kidding?'" Lord Khupiee says in a joking tone. But when he turned to talk with Sya again…he was gone.

Nala entered Kh'Chos in a huff. She couldn't believe that Sya just stood there like he had done nothing wrong. He just looked down to her thinking all was going to be okay! YEAH RIGHT! Kh'Cho raises his head from looking over the results of the tests and watches Nala, seemingly in a bad mood after speaking with Lord Khupiee, trump over to the white table, hop up on to it and then cross her arms. Maybe she is in a really bad mood.

"I see that you spoke to Lord Khupiee." Kh'Cho states and walks to her.

"You knew too?" Nala shrieks.

"Of course. The entire ship knew." With a hard groan Nala falls to her back on the slab and covers her face.

"So what…It was a conspiracy for everyone to lie to me?" She says behind her hands.

"No conspiracy. We were all ordered to keep quiet so that Lord Khupiee could tell you himself. He wanted no other to tell you." Just then the doors open and Sya stomps in. Nala quickly uncovers her eyes to look to see who it was but even quicker she covered them again.

"Go away." She says sadly. She didn't want to talk to him, she just wanted to go to sleep but not with Dhm'Ni. How the hell is that going to work? Maybe the Yautja sleep differently and they would never be in that same room together…or maybe not?

"No." Sya bluntly barks and walks until he is in front of Nala. "Why are you angry with me?" Sya knew why but he wanted to hear from her so they could make things okay between them. If he was going to be her teacher, then she would have to be all right with him. But Nala just shook her head. She had no intention of talking to him. He can talk and she may listen but she will not talk back. "Nala?" He said but still got nothing. Syas patience was running thin for this female, no matter how he may feel of her, she should respond to him as her teacher and as her elder. He walks right up to her, rests his hands at either side of her legs and leans down. "NALA!" He roars. Nala was scared to the core by his sound, it sent shivers of fear down her spine and she instantly bolted up to a sitting position. But as she sat, Sya had to pull his head back so not to hit her face with his.

"What?" She hisses through her teeth. She gives a defiant stare to Sya like she did to Lord Khupiee…But Sya was just like Lord Khupiee. Never giving anyone an inch. He glares back at her and growls low.

"Never glare at a Yautja."

"Yeah I know, 'never glare at a Yautja, they find it an insult, a challenge and disrespectful.' Lord Khupiee said the same when I stared at him." Syas face softened.

"You glared at Lord Khupiee?" He asks oddly, she silently nods to him. "And you still have all you limbs?" Nala childishly looks at her hands and feet.

"I do believe I do."

"Lord Khupiee is truly fond of you then. But why are you mad at me?" He asks again.

"You lied to me."

"I did no such thing."

"You made me think that you were just sending me home when this was all done. But you knew that I wasn't going to be."

"I never said 'we will send you home' when you were on this ship. I had no idea as to Lord Khupiees plans until you were already in with Kh'Cho. I just didn't tell you of his plans."

"Tell me the difference between telling a lie and not telling the truth?" Sya was silent for a minute. He didn't know what to say to that because it was true, there wasn't a difference.

"There is a very thin like between the two. And I am afraid that I straddled it when it came to you. And I am sorry for making you feel as if I lied to you, but I have a loyalty to Lord Khupiee and I will do anything he asks of me. I am his second in command but I am still under him when he makes an order."

"Okay but…don't do it again. But you have to listen to Lord Khupiee right? And yet you asked me if I truly wanted to go home." She jokes. "Lord Khupiee did say something to the affect of 'those who go against me will pay'. And I think that is why he is looking fiercely at the back of your head." Sya jumped up and looked to the door where Dhm'Ni and Lord Khupiee had been standing. Lord Khupiee and Sya were staring eye to eye and then suddenly Syas mandibles gave way to a smirk.

"Tell me again why I keep you around?" Lord Khupiee asks.

"Because I am all that is left between you and nothing." Unexpectedly the two start thrilling in pure laugher. It was the strangest sound to Nalas ears, a harsh mix between a roar and a cat screaming. "And you know I was never one to listen to you completely." Sya jokes.

Dhm'Ni never looked up to Nala when he entered. He just kept his eyes looking at this and that and Nala did the same. She couldn't help but feel awkward. Obviously Dhm'Ni knew that she was going to be in his room and was mad about it but now that she knew…He didn't know what to do. They hardly ever said anything nice to one another. They were never really civil or decent. They meet…they fought. That's all there was and Dhm'Ni believes that's all their will be. His father said that Nala thought he hated her, but he didn't. Dhm'Ni thought she hated him.

"I feel I must report that you are one of healthiest beings I have ever had in here." Kh'Cho finally said.

"Kudos on the 'beings' word". Nala laughed. "I told you I was not sick."

"That you did. But now I have to do one last check up on your healing." Kh'Cho walked up to Nala who was still sitting on the white slab and moved away her hair from her neck. "I must check your neck from the Hard Meat blood. You have no idea how lucky you were. One more second and you would have died."

"Yeah, Dhm'Ni told me that." With her words, both Dhm'Ni and Nala flick their eyes at each other and their eyes connect. But a single second later, they ripped their eyes away. Sya noted their strange behavior. Nala was never so quiet to him. She was usually insulting him or playing with him, this was just awkward.

"Did you tell Nala she is staying with Dhm'Ni?" Sya whispered to Lord Khupiee who nods 'yes' to him. Now he understood.

"I just need to check for infection…" Kh'Cho trailed off. He needs to see how the rim of the wound was healing, it wasn't scared like the rest and would need some ointment. But the very moment Kh'Cho accidentally ran a finger against her scar, Nala screamed at a deafening pitch. Kh'Cho didn't even get a chance to move when Nala grabs his hand from her neck and then kicks him in his chest, sending him flying backwards. Only stopping when he hit his Med Panel. She couldn't even contemplate how much pain just jolted through her body. Nala began to sweat immensely and was heaving in harsh breaths.

"Holy shit." Nala covers her neck properly to guard it Kh'Cho touching it again. Only then did she see Kh'Cho sprawled out on the ground. "Uh-oh!" She says as she jumps from the table. Nala ran to Kh'Cho side and helped him up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kh'Cho just smiles at her.

"Why do you think I wear armor? For fun?" He jokes. "I am used to being hit, but not like that! Females are females everywhere I guess. But I am also sorry. I was careless and hit your scar. Which needs to have a gel put on the rim once a day to stave off infection."

"How would I do that without it hurting?" Nala asks but when Dhm'Ni stars laughing, she turns her attention to him.

"You can't do it without it hurting." Dhm'Ni answers her.

"And just how do you know that?" Nala asks with nastiness. She didn't like him laughing at her. If he is going to be like this for her time with him, he wasn't going to last very long.

"Because I have never been able to apply it with out pain." Nala just tilts her head in puzzlement. Dhm'Ni groans and turns around so his back was to her and then moves over some of his tresses to reveal his tear scar to her.

"Hmm, at least we have one thing in common." Dhm'Ni just turns around without another word. The two just look into the other in silence, Nala didn't want to know what he was thinking. For one thing she was dreading walking into his room, knowing that it was HIS room. Where was she going to sleep? In his bed? Were there two beds? Because she doesn't want to kick him out of his, it's his bed! What if he makes her sleep on the floor? No way is THAT going to happen. Nala would kill anyone for their bed right now and Dhm'Ni wasn't any different.

"Sit." Kh'Cho orders, Nala turns away from Dhm'Ni and sits back onto the table, thinking that she would rather sleep here then with him. "I have once last question and then you can go do what ever you want to."

"Sleep." Nala says. Her eye lids were already heavy as bricks and she was constantly holding back a yawn. "But what's your question."

"Earlier you said you hadn't had something called a 'period' in a while. What is it because I need to know." Everyone in the room was stunned when Nalas face turned blood red. Nala didn't mind if Kh'Cho and Sya were her when she explained it but with Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni…

"Do you really need to know…right now?" Nala whines.

"You are here now. I will have to know everything about Ooman biology soon enough and now is the best time to get my first lesson." Nala lowers her head in defeat and sighs.

"Do you want the full blown biology lesson or just the run around to know? I can tell you everything later because there is a lot to tell about periods." Kh'Cho says she can tell him a little now. "Okay. A period is something that happens every once and a while to an Ooman female where blood that was stored, for when a baby is conceived, is removed from her body. And when this happens there is immense pain and suffering on her part! Now, there is something called PMS. Do NOT come near me when this happens because I will be the meanest bitch around. Everything and everyone will annoy me to death. But not my death…"

"And…" Kh'Cho was a little afraid of her words. He had never heard of such a thing. "And you don't know when this will happen?" He asks carefully.

"Nope." Nala says with a smile and a laugh. The three others were worried as well. Their females to not go through something like that. They could barely deal with their own females, how would they deal with Nala?

"Alright, you can go." Kh'Cho waves a hand to her and walks behind his Med Panel. But before Nala could move she yawned again.

"Dam it." She says while blinking away the yawn tears. Sya walks back to her and stops at her side.

"You must be tired little one…" Nala just nods to Sya. She wasn't just tired, she was exhausted. Lord Khupiee silently walks to Kh'Cho and whispers that he will tell the Arbitrators everything he has learnt already, while Dhm'Ni stood at the door. He kept thinking of walking her to his room and being stared at by all the males of the deck. And what if Dyne is there? Inadvertently Dhm'Ni growls to him self, but Nala thought he was doing it to her.

"See Sya, he doesn't like me." She whispers, but of course Dhm'Ni heard and barked at her statement. Sya motions with his head for Dhm'Ni to come talk with her and he does so with great hesitancy.

"You promised, Dhm'Ni." Sya said slyly. Dhm'Ni had promised to talk with Nala. And now was the best time for a talk in Syas eyes. He moved away from them to let Dhm'Ni and her talk and walks Lord Khupiee. But they didn't talk at all for a while. Dhm'Ni stared into her and she into him.

"I don't hate you." Dhm'Ni hisses.

"I don't hate you." Nala says in return.

"Is that good enough?" Dhm'Ni asks Sya while turning around to face him.

"Please tell me that was good enough." Nala begs Sya from behind Dhm'Ni. "A conversation with a carrot is better then one with him."

"A carrot?" Dhm'Ni barks and twists back around to Nala.

"What? You don't even know what a carrot is, so don't worry." A low growl comes from Dhm'Ni, he didn't like being compared to a carrot, even if he didn't have the slightest idea as to what it was. "Can you move out of the way so I can get down?" Nala meanly asks.

"Not with that attitude, Ooman." That's it! Dhm'Ni went from Nala, to Nalani and now Ooman. His disrespect in calling her Ooman was the last straw. Nalas face showed all the anger that was raging in her and Dhm'Ni knew that she was about to blow. But just as Nala opened her mouth, and her lips curled into her first word, which was going to be 'asshole' by the way, Dhm'Ni rapidly covered her mouth with one of his hands because he knew she was going to say something stupid. But even with her mouth covered, Nala still went off.

"fhewasholewikewinalmeatingitaweyiwthit!" Dhm'Ni wouldn't move his hand until he knew she was done. But the muffed sound of Nala yelling made Lord Khupiee and Sya walk to them and what they saw was Dhm'Ni covering her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Lord Khupiee barks.

"ooyoahenyideowensutneyfndetoealldooman?" Nala kept yelling. She didn't give a shit that they couldn't understand her.

"Nala told me to cover her mouth if I ever thought she would say something stupid. And I thought she would, so I did." Dhm'Ni answered. He never broke eye contact with Nala since he covered her, he would wait until forever for her little tantrum to fade.

"I do remember her saying that." Sya laughs. Finally Nala stops yelling and takes a large breath in with her nose. Dhm'Ni carefully takes his hand away and rests it back at his side. "Feeling better?" Sya asks between thrills of laughter.

"Much. Now, please excuse me. I need to get my bag before I go." Nala said pleasantly. The three Yautja move away from her and she swiftly makes her way to her pack that she left on the floor here before. Once she knelt down, she brought her right hand to her left, to takeoff her rings but she just couldn't. Nala began twisting it around her finger, trying to tell herself to take it off but her inner battle made her sit there for a moment, just to wonder and remember.

"Dhm'Ni, after you put her to bed, come to the conference room." Lord Khupiee tells his son. "And then after that I believe I will put myself to bed." He jokes. Dhm'Ni wasn't amused one bit. Him, putting her to bed! What is he a pup watcher? Did it look like he was in a nursery? But he couldn't say no to his father, he had to bring her to his room to sleep.

Nala sighed when she decided to take off her ring. It represented everything old, her old life with her friends and family, with Allen, with everyone. Her old life with the Oomans. She was with the Yautja now, she didn't really know what to make of that statement, but she was. Once she placed the ring in a front pocket of the pack, she stands with it in hand walks towards Dhm'Ni with her head down. She still felt every bit as uncomfortable as before.

"Are you ready to go little one?" Sya asks. Nala just nods silently to him. Sya didn't know what to make of her shyness, perhaps hers and Dhm'Nis little talk really wasn't enough. But sooner or later the two will talk more. They will get to know one another and see that they really don't dislike each other like they think. He hoped.

"Come with me." Dhm'Ni said harshly and starts for the door. Nala wordlessly fallows him but before she walked passed the door, she turns her head and looks pleadingly to Sya, who could only look back to her. He couldn't do anything for her. He knew that she must feel so strange right now but she will get used to it. The door closes with a 'swoosh' and she was gone.

"I hope they don't kill each other." Lord Khupiee jokes.

"I don't think we should joke about that." Sya says seriously. "There is so much tension between them. I hope that they can get rid of it before it become more."

Nala stood quietly behind Dhm'Ni as they waited for the lift. She didn't like the silence that had somehow made its way between them. Even with telling each other they didn't hate the other doesn't mean they like each other enough to talk. Maybe be a little nicer, or even civil but anything more…Nala feared it would never happen. Dhm'Ni couldn't care less. Talking wasn't one of the best parts of his personality. He was like this to everyone when he first meets them, almost every Yautja is. But after a while he usually isn't so harsh and cold…usually. Together they walk into the lift, with Nala moving behind Dhm'Ni again, and he calls for it to go to his deck. But as Dhm'Ni saw her move behind him, submissively, he felt weird. Like she was afraid of him or something. He couldn't have her afraid of him, they were living in the same room and he would hate to have a passive little Ooman in his room.

"Why do you do that?" Dhm'Ni asks softly.

"Do what?" Nala responded. She didn't know what to make of him talking.

"Why do you move behind me?"

"I don't know." She says sadly. Suddenly there was a familiar pain in her throat and a few tears were welling in her eyes but she would never cry before him again. She did it in the hospital and she wouldn't to that to him again. But Nala didn't know why she wanted to cry right now. She was hurt that Dhm'Ni was being so cold to her. She would like to be his friend but not like this. Not forced or pretended to make Lord Khupiee or Sya happy. The only reason Dhm'Ni even talked to her before was because of Sya. Maybe that was it…Maybe it was the realization that they were never going to be friends, only a pair of acquaintances. Nothing more. Nala sighed aloud and ran her free hand through her hair to calm herself. She didn't want Dhm'Ni to know how she was feeling but he already did. He could smell the salt in her tears and the very moment he caught that scent he actually felt pain in his stomach. Had he made her cry? Why does he keep making her cry…

The door opened prematurely and with a defensive growl Dhm'Ni greeted Dyne and a few of his followers, making Nala look up from her inspection of the floor. There was one Yautja who was ahead of all the others and he looked weird. He was a lot smaller then Dhm'Ni, maybe 7'5 or lower. His skin was an icky brown with yellow and black in places, his eyes looked wicked because they had a tint of red in them. But what sent shivers through Nalas entire body was the look he gave her. Unexpectedly Dhm'Ni took a large step to the right, blocking Dynes view of Nala, and growls.

"Come in here and I promise you, you will regret it." Dhm'Ni warns. Dyne wasn't stupid to start a fight with Dhm'Ni like this so he takes a step back. But just as the door to the lift started to close, Dyne lowered his head, purred, and smiled.

"What was that about?" Nala questions. Dhm'Ni turns around and grabs her by the shoulders, making her finch from his touch.

"Did you see that Yautja standing at the door?" Nala just stood still and didn't answer. "DID YOU SEE HIM?" He roars. Instantly Nala lowered her gaze from him back to he floor and nods 'yes'. "If you do anything to keep yourself safe here, you must stay away from him. Do you understand me?" Again Nala nods but that Dhm'Ni enough for him. "ANSWER ME!"

"Okay." Nala squeaks. She had to bit her lips to keep her from crying. With his answer Dhm'Ni turns back to face the door. Nala took in a quick breath and used the sleeve of her shirt to rid her eyes of her tears. Why was it only Dhm'Ni to make her so afraid. Lord Khupiee never made her feel like this. Another moment later and the door opened to Dhm'Nis deck. When he stepped out, he looked to the left and right to see if any Yautja were still around but it was bare of life. It was just time for the midday meal and everyone would flock to the galley. Nala followed him off and walked behind him until he reached his door. It wasn't shaped like the door in the healers' deck. The ones here were like any other door and to the right side was a large panel hat Nala assumed was for palm prints. But Dhm'Ni didn't open the door right away. He was fiddling around with some buttons on his panel. He planted his hand down once and then told Nala to do the same.

"Now you can come and go. Just put your hand here and the door will open." Nala placed her hand down and a red light scanned it. When it was done she took her hand away and Dhm'Ni opened the door. She followed him in and heard him call for the lights but didn't really catch the word used. But instantly the lights were one, reveling a large room…at least to her it was large. Nala stops after a few steps. She didn't know where she could go and where she couldn't. Dhm'Ni told her to wait here and she did so, until she saw the bed. It was gigantic! Well, it would have to be for him but still!

As if being controlled by some unknown force Nala dropped her bag. She looked around the room once and saw that Dhm'Ni went into a different room. Nala started to strip off. First her shoes, one after the other, then she slid off her shorts and dropped them to the ground. She then unzipped her jacked and let that fall too. She did all this as she was making her way to the bed and she was leaving a very messy trail of her cloths but she didn't care about the mess. She would clean it later. All she wanted was that bed. The covers were obviously mad of fur, it was a beautiful pelt of brown, white and black and at the top of the bed was one long pillow that was the entire length of the bed.

Nala glides her hands under the cover, noting that it kind of felt like puppy fur…

"Please don't be puppy…please." She whispers low. Nala lifts the covers until she could slide under them and once it was high enough, she dove in. Everything was so unbelievably soft, the sheets, the cover everything. As Nala got her entire body in, she flung the covers back to its rightful spot and started to crawl up to the pillow. But as she was mid way there she stops. Oh she tried, she really did try to get to the pillow but she couldn't make it. Nala ended up a large bump in the middle of Dhm'Nis bed.

After he asked her to wait, Dhm'Ni left her and went to his bathroom to get clean linens. But as he exited and looked back to where she was standing, all that was there was her pack. Dhm'Ni followed the trail of shoes and clothes until his eyes caught sight of a lump in his bed. He didn't know what to do. Here he was, standing with a fresh set bed linins and she was already asleep in his bed…In _his_ bed. Who would have thought that the first female he would have in his bed, granted this wasn't his usual bed, was Nalani? Dhm'Ni can't even start to think of the jokes that will come of this. And truthfully he didn't want to think of them. Dhm'Ni quickly placed the fresh linens back into the closet and then walks back into the room. He had to shake his head in disappointment as he looked down to the trail of cloths.

"Messy Ooman." He says as he starts to pick up her stuff. He places it all in a neat pile, after folding her short and jackets, and puts them at the end of his bed for her to find when she wakes up. Just then Dhm'Ni remembered that his father asked him to the conference room when he was done and so he quickly turned off the lights and made his way out of his room. But after the door closed, Dhm'Ni programmed the door to his room to lock, only his hand, Nalas hand and his fathers hand can open it. Nala can open it form the inside but now matter, he would be back in a little while. And so Dhm'Ni left Nala asleep in his room, asleep in his bed.

Authors Note: A special thanks to Prairiefire, aquamum, ben revell, Oak Tree Woman, and swift hunter.

Did anyone see the reference to Aliens in chapter 13? No…Okay I'll tell you, "How do I get out of this chicken shit outfit?" Anyone see it? Anyone? Bueller? Bueller? Never mind… And if not a lot of people got the 'Faris Bueller's day off' part…I think you guys need to be introduced to the world BEFORE the whole Pop world came to be. You really do…


	15. Hidden Wound To See

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Hidden Wound To See **

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

The peace in the conference room was interrupted by Rathe, who had entirely too much C'ntlip at midday meal, when he belched. Some laugh, while the others shake their heads. A meeting was not a place to do such things but then again, it was Rathe. They were waiting for Kh'Cho to input all his data into the computer. Lord Khupiee told him he would have to tell everyone what he had found already and Kh'Cho was happy to. He enjoyed informing others of medical findings, researching new things, and figuring out new ways to treat injuries. Kh'Cho had even done a few seminars to teach others how to be a medic. If a Yautja had some type of debilitating injury that they cannot hunt any longer, or they simply wished to go into the medical field, Kh'Cho was always there to teach them. While he was busy setting up the information into the projector, the others frittered away their time in mundane conversation. Except for one…

Dhm'Ni was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. All he could think of was Nala in his bed. How was this going to go over when he got home? 'The son of the Ehre clan has an Ooman in his bed!' is exactly what is going to be said when it gets out. In fact Dhm'Ni wasn't too worried about the males' views, but what of the females? Would this hurt his chances of getting mates? Or perhaps make him more attractive to them? It is widely known that Oomans are dangerous and unpredictable, that is what makes them such praised trophies. Maybe being able to survive boarding with Nala can add to his appeal?

"Kh'Cho." Lord Khupiee barks. He is not in the mood for waiting.

"I am ready my Lord." With that Kh'Cho turns off the lights with a hand held controller that was made for gathering just like this. It allows the speaker to control what is being shown on the projector without having to use the panel by Lord Khupiee. When the lights were dark enough, a picture started to form in the middle of the table of red lines. What the image was of made Dhm'Ni instantly shift his eyes else where. Just above the table was a scanned figure of Nala nude. Dhm'Ni didn't know why he was so bashful to look at it, it wasn't her. It was just that…he didn't like Nala being in his room and knowing that her body, granted not the one being shown now, was real and alive and…Ooman. But to be sure that those in the room didn't notice him, Dhm'Ni looked back to the image. "What Nala has told me is amazing to be quite honest. The reason she is so strong compared to the other Oomans is because of Ooman technology. Her body was given something called 'enhancements' that basically enhance everything about her body. For example, her height, it is not unnatural for an Ooman to be six foot three inches but for a female of the species it is. The enhancements made her body grow differently and so made her taller then the others. Also, her strength was changed. What she explained to me was that for every blood vessel there is a muscle fiber, not unlike us. But for her, the number of muscle fibers per vessel was increased, but without adding the appearance of said muscle. One that some of you may have seen upon meeting her was her bone structure." Kh'Cho changes the image to just the bones of Nala, to Dhm'Nis liking.

"You may have seen that her bone density is much greater then any other Ooman ever seen. And you may have seen her breathing quite well when she was in observation, that is because her body is adaptive. Her body changes to her environment but to a certain point. While her lungs could take in what Oxygen was in our air, it was not getting what it needed and they hadn't adapted to absorb any other elements. But there are other draw backs. Nala does not know of any further affects that they might have, and also something called a 'monitor' implanted by the scientist who invented the 'enhancements' may cause some unknown additions. We know as much of her body and she does and I am afraid that we will be learning the same time she does of any other effects. But back to her bone structure." Kh'Cho took a moment to breathe and change the file being shown on his hand held. "Now, I have been able to count 47 separate brakes of her bones. That is NOT including re-brakes. Like her nose shows evidence of being broken three times before her recent brake. Her left tibia and left fibula show sever injury and damage that had been poorly repaired and then broken once more to be properly repaired. Her right knee has significant damage, particularly to the surrounding cartilage, which I can heal for her, along with other injures from her previous seasons. There are healed but large fractures on her skull, cracks on her rib bones, choler bones and even over her spine there is evidence of injury. This Ooman…" Kh'Cho pauses. "She is very strong, in a lot of ways other then strength, her immune system for one thing. But the history her body tells me of her life…it was very violent, very brutal, and very sadistic."

"Sadistic?" Inkle asks apprehensively. Kh'Cho didn't like being interrupted, but he would make an exception for this meeting.

"The scars that are all over her body are from being tortured." Sya began. "The prominent whip marks tell me that she had endured torment like nothing I have ever seen. I am truly shocked, appalled and impressed that she is still alive. Conceivably she was kept alive, so that she could stay living to undergo more."

"Now do you understand why I took her from the Oomans…" Lord Khupiee asks no one. He then nods to Kh'Cho to continue.

"That is not what I was actually speaking of." Kh'Cho didn't really know how to say this to those in the room, rape was something unheard of to the Yautja but to Oomans… Either way, Kh'Cho had to tell what he had learnt. "I had found scaring that tells me she had been raped, repeatedly. Scar upon scar upon scar." Everyone in the room was taken aback at this. Nala was so strong, how could she have been taken? Sya was more angry then shocked. He snaps his head to stare at the table because he didn't want to look at anyone at that moment. Why didn't he know of this? Why didn't Kh'Cho tell him when he was with him? HIS Nalani had been raped…At that moment Sya felt so sick, he and Nala were close in his eye and Sya couldn't help but feel for her. "There is also indication of surgeries to correct past injuries. Regardless of that, she is healthy. She shows no inclination to any sickness or infection. Her Hard Meat scar will need to be tended to but she knows that already. Her fertility, "

"Fertility?" Lord Khupiee barks. "Why were you checking her fertility, she is not permitted to mate."

"It is standard procedure when examining a female and…umm…" Kh'Cho didn't really know how to say this… But when he took to long to finish his sentence, Lord Khupiee growls in frustration. Sya thought it best for him to tell about what they experienced with Nala.

"What Kh'Cho is trying to say is that the males on the ship, will most likely _not_ listen to your rule of no mating." Sya says carefully.

"Excuse me?" Lord Khupiee responds with a roar.

"When Nala was being examined by Kh'Cho, he and I caught her scent and I have to say it's…it's a…"

"Intoxicating." Kh'Cho purrs. Everyone puts on a look of surprise at Kh'Chos words. He had even closed his eyes and was trying to remember her scent. It was wrong of him to do so but he is a male and her scent was so delicious.

"Kh'Cho!" Sya roars. He didn't like him acting so oddly.

"Sorry." Kh'Cho yelps. He really didn't want to anger Sya. He didn't feel like dying today because of a female. "Anyways, uhh…Chances for reproduction are good. Her Ooman physiology can reproduce with Yautja, same number of chromosomes and what not, but I believe that the pup would look more Yautja then Ooman. Even on the cellular level the Yautja have a dominant gene." Some in the room start to laugh.

"The Yautja ARE entirely dominant over Oomans." Pakka hisses.

"Maybe so, but she is no ordinary Ooman. Would you like to see the large bruise I have from her, from a simple kick to the chest?" Kh'Cho hisses back.

"Dominance is not a birth right to a species Pakka." Lord Khupiee says. "It is earned. Do you know of anything else?" He asks Kh'Cho.

"You, my Lord, were in the room when she explained her…predicament. But for those who were not there, Nala has given us fair warning that she will go through a process where she rids her body of blood that is stored for when a pup is conceived. Now, her body does not reabsorb the blood as our females do, her body expels it and during this time she has 'PMS'. Her warning is to all and I hope that all will heed it. She wants everyone to stay away from her because she will kill any who come near her during this time." Nala wasn't really serious about it being the death of people, but the Yautja don't take death threats like that lightly. "Other then that, I know nothing else."

"You can go." Lord Khupiee barks. He really didn't like the fact that Kh'Cho has checked her fertility AND that even he was taken by her scent. Then the projector was turned off, and the lights were on again. Kh'Cho was just about to open the door when Lord Khupiee suddenly stood tall. "And you will tell no one of you findings about her fertility and of her scent. I will not have the males running after her to see just made even the healer aroused." Kh'Cho quickly agreed with him and left. Lord Khupiee sat back down with a groan and stared across the table at Sya.

"Are you pure?" Dh'Kn questions his brother.

"Completely." Sya hisses back. "I wouldn't say my words unless I was pure. While I do not wish to go into specifics, what I had experienced was…something I fear the younger males will be unable to tolerate."

"No matter, my rules stand. Dhm'Ni?" Lord Khupiee calls his son, but Dhm'Ni was in a daze. Maybe having Nala is going to be a bigger problem… "Dhm'Ni?"

"Yes father." Dhm'Ni blurts.

"Go retrieve your computer chip. I wish to hear your recording now."

"Yes father." With that Dhm'Ni dashes out and to his room.

"Do you think having Nala stay with Dhm'Ni is the best thing, now that we know what we know?" Bakkub asks.

"Dhm'Ni can protect her from any male that thinks he is above my words. Now Sya,"

"I know you may think I am over stating what I had endured but I swear to Paya! Even I had to hold back my arousal musk when I caught her scent." After Syas words everyone feel silent. Questioning Sya once was enough to know that he was being pure.

Dhm'Ni decided to walk down to his deck. He was regretting being at that meeting. He still couldn't even consider Nala had been raped. Even when she told him in the observation room, Dhm'Ni had dismissed it. Not willing to even think it. But mostly he doesn't want to know about Nalas fertility or her scent! Dhm'Ni still hadn't pegged what she smelt like, since he was with her in the room she healed him in, he just couldn't remember where he knew that smell from. It sweet and calming…But the scent that Kh'Cho and Sya were talking of was not the one he was thinking of.

Before long Dhm'Ni was at his deck but as he turned the corner to his hallway he was met with a crowd around his door. With a deep, threatening growl, Dhm'Ni charged into the grouping. Immediately everyone backed away from the door.

"She can't hide forever you know." Someone yelled.

"She is not hiding. She is resting." Dhm'Ni hisses. "And if I hear of any of you waking her, if she does not beat you first, I guarantee I will. You mess with that female your not only messing with me, but also Sya. He is her caretaker and will do anything to keep her safe."

"And what are you to her Dhm'Ni?" A familiar voice rings. A few of the Yautja around move to the side and allow Dyne to walk forwards. "You seem to also be very protective of the female. Tell me, what is she to you?" Dhm'Ni just growls. "Afraid to answer?" Without warning Dhm'Ni charges Dyne. With a swift swing Dhm'Ni slams him in the chest, sending him smashing into the far wall. Before Dyne could even breathe Dhm'Nis hand was around his throat. He lifts Dyne into the air while still keeping him and the wall together.

"When did I ever have to answer to you?" Dhm'Ni says is a grave voice. Dyne was struggling to breath and had begun to thrash about his legs and arms. But Dhm'Ni is much stronger then he, and wouldn't hesitate to kill him when the opportunity comes. But he will have to wait. Dyne isn't stupid enough to call Dhm'Ni an Ooman fucker. That would certainly merit a fight to the death. Dyne isn't one to lose his life for something as stupid as that. When Dhm'Ni saw that Dyne was almost out he let him drop to the ground. The small following that was always on Dynes tail quickly gathered him and started down the hall to the lift.

"Was that necessary?" Khanna thrills in laughter.

"I believe it was." Dhm'Ni says to him. He and Khanna weren't on the best terms but they were polite to one another. Khanna had always been an opponent that Dhm'Ni could never defeat. With all their sparing and challenges, Khanna always won. He was older then Dhm'Ni by more then 5 seasons but that is no reason.

"It would be an honor to meet her Dhm'Ni." Khanna says courteously. "She did seem to have great intuition of who to befriend." He jokes about Nala hitting Dhm'Ni in The Ka'rik'na Hall.

"I told you, she is resting." Most of the Yautja around had started to wonder off. They would go back when Dhm'Ni was gone, it was only a matter of time before she was awake and they want to be there when she does. "I would not say so if it were not true."

"Shame. I would have enjoyed being the first Yautja, that was not an Arbitrator, which she has met that wouldn't like to kill her. She must hate having to share a room with the first Yautja she came into contact with, that almost took her life. How many times have you tried to kill her Dhm'Ni? Some say the moment you two meet you just about killed her. Then I witnessed you incapacitate her, making her weak to the Hard Meat that marked her…Maybe she would like to room with me? A Yautja that can really protect her." Khanna thrills. Dhm'Ni, however, wouldn't do a thing about his words. He stopped caring about Khannas bullying when he was a pup. But Khanna knew Dhm'Ni wouldn't do anything, so he just laughs at him and leaves. A few still lingered around the door but no one of consequence.

When Dhm'Ni entered his room, those in the hallway just happened to lean over to see if they could catch a glimpse of the Ooman but because the lights were off and Dhm'Ni was standing right in the middle, they saw nothing. But he had purposely left the lights off. He could see just fine, there was always a faint light that illuminated the room, even when the lights were off. This was to ensure that no one could sneak up on you in the dark. It was however dark enough to sleep in, it was only enough to see edges and shapes. All Dhm'Ni really needed in here was a small chip from his wrist computer. But as he slowly and silently made his way to his Awu'asa, Khannas words crept into him mind. Was what he said true? Was that why Nala was so afraid of him, because he had tried to kill her? She tried to kill him too, and he's not afraid of her! But was that why it was so weird between them?

After he possessed the chip, Dhm'Ni was about to leave but he stops at the end of the bed. Nala was still in the same spot as when he left, just a lump in his bed. Why was it so hard to understand that Nala was in his bed? What was so wrong about it that made his stomach ache? Was it even the idea of Nala being in it or what would come of it? Dhm'Ni is the son of a clan leader, and is expected to perform like the son of a clan leader but…he has an Ooman in his bed. But could it be something else? Couldn't it now be that he knew more of Nalas life that his stomach twisted in knits every time he thought of her? Raped…tortured…abandoned… How could she have survived that? But how was it that every time her name came into his mind Dhm'Ni felt a pain that he never felt before?

As if being pulled, Dhm'Ni walks to the side of his bed and knells on the ground. The next thing he knew he was lifting the furs, he didn't know why but he was. Eventually the covers gave way to the face of Nala and she seemed so serene, so calm. Dhm'Ni flinched when he saw wet spots on his bed by her eyes, had she been crying? Dhm'Ni lowers his head and sighs. Why did he keep making her cry? What does he do that makes her so sad? Maybe she didn't believe him when he said he didn't hate her? But he was being pure with her, he really didn't hate her it's just…he didn't really have a reason for being so distant towards her. Even when Dhm'Ni walked her to The Ka'rik'na Hall it was a harsh silence between them. Nala did ask why he was being so quiet, at the time he was still angry for her little stunt with her hair, but what else was it? It couldn't have been just that could it have been? Remembering back to the lift, Dhm'Ni became angry with himself for yelling at her. He was just warning her to stay away from Dyne but he shouldn't have yelled at her. She was already upset, he smelt her tears and he just had to go and make things worse.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Nalani." Dhm'Ni whispers. "And I don't hate you. I was just…I…" He didn't have a reason and he shouldn't be making excuses for his actions. With a sigh Dhm'Ni places the covers back down and heads for the door. But just as he walks by the COM, Dhm'Ni remembered that he and Sya had a private conversation and he knew that Sya wouldn't want it to be heard, neither would Dhm'Ni. So he quickly inserted the chip into a port on the COM and opened the file. What popped up on the screen were lines of the sound recorded. Showing spikes in sound and talk, it was exactly the same as the sound screen on his mask but these showed up in row and were timed. Dhm'Ni speedily cut his and Syas conversation and placed it in a different file, while leaving the rest intact. Once he was finished, Dhm'Ni left the room with a warning for those who still lingered to stay quiet if they were going to remain here door watching.

Back in the conference room, Ykas'e had entered and was making his way to Lord Khupiees side. The others in the room had been discussing the idea of stronger and more powerful Oomans to hunt. Pakka was even more displeased with the pray species. Changing themselves, for what? War? Protection? A lot of good it did Nala. Even Pakka was disturbed by the news that Nala had been raped. Someone as powerful as her, someone who seemed in control over males, someone who could kill a Kainde Amedha with her bare hands, and she had been taken without permission. But she survived it. And so many other things. Some at the table were conversing about her stories. They all had a desire to hear her tales of how she came to put on such scars and how she gained her other wounds. But before any of that they desperately wanted to hear Dhm'Nis recording.

"What is it?" Lord Khupiee groans to his assistant.

"My Lord, I have just received word the ship that was in the vicinity, that had made contact with us before the hunt, will be docking within 4 hours."

"What ship?"

"You spoke with Rik'et your self, Sir. He along with four other Yautja, one I believe is Dhm'Nis friend, were hunting in neighboring system and heard we were coming. They requested to go back to the Homeworld along with us. They were having trouble with the engines and thought it best to dock it in the DropShip, instead of causing more damage to the vessel."

"Ahh yes. Dhm'Ni knows of their arrival then?"

"I suppose so. Rik'et said that his friend sent him messages informing him of his stay." Lord Khupiee waves Ykas'e away and he quickly scurries out. And as he opened the doors to leave, Dhm'Ni was coming in. They swiftly nod to each other and then Dhm'Ni starts for his chair. But as he passes Sya, they each look at the other oddly, but when Dhm'Ni nods, Sya knew that their conversation would not come up during the meeting. Dhm'Ni promptly sits and hands over the chip to his fathers and heaves a sigh.

"Why do you sigh, Dhm'Ni?" Lord Khupiee asks, but just was Dhm'Ni opens his mouth, Sya starts to laugh.

"That's right, you said it was going to be 'amusing', didn't you? OH!" Suddenly Sya went straight face. "I wonder if it will be heard."

"What will be heard?" Lord Khupiee asks.

"I will tell you when we get to it, quick…put it in, put it in!"

Just over an hour later the conference room had an odd silence. Most of the attending were looking directly across the table with a hard face. They were desperately trying to hold in laughter. There were plenty of things that they found hilarious. From Nalas 'hang-over' to Syas 'she seems pleasant', all the way to Nala screaming at the Queen. Only after Sya confessed to a sound that came from the recording, that sounded like something had snapped, did everyone fall quiet. Even Lord Khupiee held his mandibles clenched to keep from chuckling.

"And she just…" Pakka thrills. "…slapped you?" Dhm'Ni just nods.

"If I remember correctly, it was a gentle and tender smack." Sya says, making the entire room, with the exception of Dhm'Ni, burst in laughter. "I didn't really understand why Nala said 'hello gorgeous' to you in the Hall but now I do. I had no idea as to the extent of your conversations. Have you two spoken any further?"

"No. The moment she was in my room she practically dove into bed. She didn't give me a change to change the sheets!" Dhm'Ni exclaims.

"You know Dhm'Ni the most important part in a conversation is hearing what isn't being said." Lord Khupiee says to his son.

"And I have to say that you two were very loud." Sya scolds. "Before, she was decent to you. Only after you hit her didn't she become aggressive and despondent. Perhaps it was that which makes her so silent towards you."

"I believe I had made thing even worse, Sya."

"Why?" Lord Khupiee barks. "What did you do?"

"When I was taking her to my room we ran into Dyne, and then I warned her to stay away from him..."

"Warned?" Pakka questions. "Warned as in yelled?" Dhm'Ni lowers his head in shame, it was a very stupid thing to yell at a female. Out of the blue, Lord Khupiee growls at a very threatening tenor. At first Dhm'Ni thought it was aimed at him but when he looked up his father, Lord Khupiee was starring at nothing.

"You keep Dyne away from her." Lord Khupiee hisses. He had dealt with Dyne on many occasions. Dyne was the son of Elder Ukinda and he used his lineage for everything. More then once Dyne refused to comply with rules and laws set by Lord Khupiee. The only reason that Yautja is still alive is because of Elder Ukinda. "I will not have him messing around with Nalani. And if he does and Nalani doesn't harm him for doing so, Dhm'Ni…you can use what force you deem necessary." The smile that formed with Dhm'Nis mandibles was only a small part of the bliss he gotten from his fathers words. Dhm'Ni knew that Dyne would try something…it was only a matter of time.

"If there are no other issues, I would like to speak with Lord Khupiee alone." Sya tells.

"I would request that once Nalani is awake that she comes to meet us all, before those on ship. We will contact you when she is ready." When there was only silence, Lord Khupiee waves his hands and everyone but he and Sya go.

"Perhaps we saved her from more then that island." Sya says gravely. He still couldn't comprehend that Nala had been taken.

"I know we did. I am more then a little disturbed by that news as well. Nalani seems too strong to have been taken but alas." Lord Khupiee crosses his arms and yawns. "It is not just the female that is exhausted I'm afraid. But before I sleep, I feel I must ask you something Sya… What is your interest with Nalani?" The question is not disrespectful or unintelligent, it is common for a clan leader to ask those in his clan of their intentions. The question isn't so absurd if you think about it. Lord Khupiee had noticed Syas sudden change in demeanor when news of her rape came. And for a moment Lord Khupiee thought that Sya may want to be her mate.

"I know how you may see it Khupiee but I see no reason to hide it." Sya slowly rose from his chair and walks to sit beside Lord Khupiee. "I see and I feel Nalani…as a daughter." Lord Khupiees eyes widen and he tilts his head. He was about to question Sya on his words but quickly chose to hold his tongue. For one thing Lord Khupiee didn't want to disrespect him. And for another…he knew Syas secret.

"Do you suppose Sya has aim for Nalani to be his mate?" Dh'Kn asks the group just after the door closes. Being his brother, Dh'Kn feels a sort of duty to care for him. As all brothers in a family do. While the females tend to themselves ad the males do, brothers born in close age, and he and Sya, they had a different relationship.

"I wouldn't be surprised his he did." Bakkub answers.

"I for one would be!" Dhm'Ni barks. He couldn't see Sya and Nala being mates. He couldn't see Nala being anyone's mate!

"Why do you say that?" Bakkub barks back. The group was slowly making their way to the lift but stop just at the doors.

"He didn't seem to have any fondness of that kind for her. Sya is more protective then possessive towards Nala."

"That I am." Sya roars down the hallway. "And I do not appreciate having those I deem secure as companions to talk of me in such a way." He says harshly and steps into the group.

"We are only speculating." Rathe defends the cluster of gossiping Arbitrators.

"Speculation is for those without proper information. You have all you need to know and I will not give you any more to continue your hearsay." Everyone knew that something said between he and Lord Khupiee made him on edge. And Sya is not one to be close to when he is in a bad mood. When the lift arrived they started to pile in but Dhm'Ni was held back when he felt a large hand grab onto his wrist. He instantly hisses in surprise and twists to see it was Sya. "Come with me." He and Dhm'Ni turn the other way to the stairs as those in the lift look inquisitively at their passing forms. "When did you put Nala to bed?"

"Not more then 10 minutes after we left, which was the thirty second and sixth hour." Sya grunts.

"Good, then we have time."

"Time…time for what?" Dhm'Ni asks apprehensively.

The Kehrite deck was relatively empty as Sya and Dhm'Ni enter. Of course Nder was here, he was either here sparing or on the upper level, which was meant for fights to the death. While the training deck had tens of sparing squares, the upper deck had only one square and surrounding that were cascades of stairs for the watching Yautja. That deck is named 'U'sl-kwe', final rest, because when two Yautja went in to fight…only one came out,

"It is about time this deck was gifted with a true warrior." Nder says to Sya who just laughs. The three greet one another with a shoulder shake. "Tell me, how is the little one?"

"Sleeping like pup." Dhm'Ni says mockingly.

"Pity. Perhaps you, Sya, could grace me to be my sparing partner until she wakes. I have been anxious to see her skill first hand." Nder thrills. Sya agrees with him and together they walk to the wall. On the far side of the room was a long case of weapons. It was all topnotch because this is an Ehre Clan ship. They would have nothing less then the best. The two take their time in choosing their weapon. Nder took a simple staff and Sya seized a plain Glaive.

"When shall I wake her, I would need to before she wakes naturally. I will not have that Ooman rummaging around in my room." Dhm'Ni hisses.

"While I understand you calling her Ooman Dhm'Ni." Sya starts as he and Nder walk into a square, but they would not start until he was done with Dhm'Ni. "Nala may not. She may not like being called that now, or ever. When did you start calling her 'Ooman' and not Nala?" Sya asks suspiciously. But Dhm'Ni never answered. He didn't know. Just now he realized he has called her Ooman and not Nala, but why…

"If you cannot properly respect her for what she has done or will do, you are not worthy of having her in your bed!" Nder teases with a little seriousness in it.

"Me, not worthy!" Dhm'Ni hisses. He knew that Nder was only ragging him, but still. "I was the first of our people who met her. My name was the first Yautja name from Nalas lips and it was I who was the first to promise to save her! If there is one other Yautja on this ship who you feel has more of a bond then Nala and I, point him out and I would gladly send her his way!"

"Stop Dhm'Ni…" Sya barks. "And listen to your words." Dhm'Ni tilts his head is speculation and opened his mouth to ask what Sya was talking about but then his words registered. Why was he being to awful to her when they did have such a bond? "While he turns that in his young mind, shall we?" With that, both Nder and Sya walk to opposite ends on the square and bow their heads.

It was hours later and Nder was extremely irate. Every time he and Sya fought, he always ended up on his ass. Even now, he was sprawled on the ground with the end of Syas Glaive at his throat. Long ago Dhm'Ni sat at the side to watch and every time Nder fell, he would laugh hard.

"You think this is effortless?" Sya barks. Instantly Dhm'Ni hushes. "You and Nder, now!" Sya steps back from Nder, who shoot up from his back, and stepped back to wait for Dhm'Ni to ready himself.

"Let's say winner takes Nala." Nder jokes.

"Winner takes Nala?" Dhm'Ni hisses. He takes hold on Syas Glaive and walks to an opposite end on the square.

"I win, Nala has the choice of housing with me. You win, I will never bring it up again."

"Mating is forbidden until he Enders arrive." Sya warns.

"I do not wish to mate with her Sya. Far from it. I simply do not see Dhm'Ni and her working, and Dhm'Ni did say if I knew of a Yautja with more bond then she and he, then I should tell him. And considering that Nala and I became acquainted when I was offering her a drink…Perhaps she would rather stay with me." Both Sya and Nder were shocked when Dhm'Ni roars in anger.

"She doesn't even know your name!" He hisses. Suddenly Nder jolts and jumps in the air towards Dhm'Ni who blocks the incoming staff with the glaive and pushes back against him. Nder lands a little ways back and wasn't ready when Dhm'Ni threw down his glaive and charges with only his hands. Dhm'Ni slams a fist into the side of Nders face with stunning force, causing him to stagger to the right. But Dhm'Ni was furious! He wouldn't let him fall from a simple hit like that. He takes hold of Nder by his arm and pulls him back. But just as Nder was turning, he swings his staff across and strikes Dhm'Ni in the chest. With a loud 'thud' Dhm'Ni was on his back, but remembering to his first fight with Nala, he decided to use one of her moves but a little differently. Dhm'Ni brings his knees to his chest and heaves out, causing him to fly back up but with his force he head buts Nder in the stomach, he stumbles back but soon finds his footing. Nder lunges once again with the centre of his staff aimed at Dhm'Ni chest. But before it made contact, Dhm'Ni grabs the staff as well and all the sudden the two were at a stand off.

"What makes you so angry Dhm'Ni?" Nder taunts. Each Yautja was pushing the other with the staff, putting all their strength into their stance. "Is it the idea of Nala being in my bed that upsets you so? I promise you that I will not touch her, unless we are sparing." Dhm'Ni takes is a heavy breath and roars in Nders face. With a new force, Dhm'Ni shoves the staff into Nder, making his stumble back. He kicks Nder in the gut, sending him slamming to the ground. Dhm'Ni starts to laugh again and playfully backs away from Nder, expecting him get up and charge but he didn't. Nder rose only to his knees and bent over to emit a grisly cough. With his chance, Dhm'Ni charges him. But without warning Nder pounces and rolls just as Dhm'Ni got close. He moves behind Dhm'Ni and spun onto his back. Before Dhm'Ni could turn, Nder boots the back on his legs, right at the knees. Dhm'Ni falls ungracefully to the ground with a hiss. Nder speedily gets to his feet and positions the tip of his staff at the back of Dhm'Nis neck, and when he rotates onto his back, Dhm'Ni had a nice and sharp blade at his throat. "Seems that little female and I can use a lot of tricks on you. Maybe she can teach me more!" Nder laughs. Dhm'Ni didn't like it but Nder beat him the exact same way Nala did when they fought in front of his father.

"Seems so!" Sya thrills. Nder plasters on a giant smile and walks to gather the lone glaive and places both weapons back to their rightful spots on the wall. Dhm'Ni swiftly rose and growls to himself. "You allow such trivial things to seep your concentration. While in this square there is no Nala. There is no one other then you and your opponent."

"When do you plan on waking Nala? Because I plan to offer my residence to her. I am sure any time with Dhm'Ni would be strained." Nder thrills.

"Like a carrot!" Sya barks. While Dhm'Ni shook his head is disbelieve, Nder just tilts his head in question. "And just so you know Dhm'Ni, Nala does know his name."

"Does she now…" Nder barks.

"No matter." Dhm'Ni growls. "Nala will sleep where she wishes. But I think now is a good time to wake her. What are Ooman sleeping patterns like Sya?"

"She should be ready to wake now, if she is not already." Sya laughs. Dhm'Ni says he will wake her by the COM and if she answers then he will tell her to get ready to meet the Arbitrators. "Remember your words Dhm'Ni. What you and Nala have, that bond you spoke of, may be the only way to make things better between you."

Have you ever been in a dream that you knew you were dreaming? Like, you were watching yourself running away from a bear and in your mind you're yelling at yourself to run faster, run harder and all the sudden, you wake? It's those few moments between true sleep and the waking world when you know that you are in your bed and these images in your mind aren't real, but that feeling doesn't happen every day. At least to you, because to Nala…It happens every night.

_The hum of the car was more then a little soothing. The gray with blue stripes interior of the car was making Nala a little queasy. It always did. But as she was sitting in the back, full grown and always wearing what ever it was she slept in, Nala sighs because she has been through this dream to many times. _

"_Is my baby tired?" A soft and loving voice penetrates the humming. The petite woman in the passenger seat shifts in her chair to look at her tiny baby. Her soft blond hair falls from her back and incases her face in a veil of light. But she wasn't really looking at a tiny baby at all. As Nala dreamed her dreams over the years, the person sitting in the car-seat changed along with her. But her mother never really seemed to care, it was a dream after all. But every time she slept and had this dream, Nala felt so dull because she knew what was coming. When her mother started to look in a large pink and yellow bag, only to pull out a pretty pink pacifier, Nala couldn't do a thing. "Here you go sweetie." Her mother says as she gently places the pacifier into Nalas mouth. All she could do was take it, but once her mother turns around, she takes it out and places in the seat beside her._

"_Seems the little one is being fussy today." A strong and deep sound hits Nalas ears. Her father wasn't a large man, just less than six feet but he was the ultimate image of an Irish man. Short, stocky and hair as red as a tomato. "Don't worry, we are almost there. We are going to Hawaii. That is why we named you Nalani, **calmness of the skies.** You are going to have a lot of fun little one. You going to grow up learning the ways of this land, learning how to swim in the green waters and watch all the animals. Like…a…TURTLE!" Nala bursts out laughing, she never understood why but when ever she heard 'turtle' from her father she thought it was the funniest thing ever. _

'_**I'm sorry for yelling at you, Nalani. And I don't hate you. I was just…I…' **It was softer then a whisper, almost inaudible but Nala heard it. She instantly sits up as looks out the windows of the car into nothing but gray._

"_Dhm'Ni?" Nala asks out loud. But there was nothing there. All that she could really make up in her mind was what the car looked like, she had pictures of her mother and father but as to what the world looked like…she had no clue. But she wasn't looking at the world right now. She wanted to find Dhm'Ni. She was sure it was him. Positive. But why would she have heard him? Maybe she was just making it up, faking the sound of his voice to feel better about what's happening between them. But she was dreaming, nothing was real in a dream…it didn't happen._

"_Now you've got her all excited." Her mother scolds. "Shh…Sleep my child, it's only a hip skip and a jump and we'll be home!" She tells Nala. Her mother starts to smooth her hair with one hand and Nala pushes her head into her touch. _

_It was coming soon, that truck that killed them. And no matter if Nala yelled or jumped to move the car…they were always hit. So all she can do now is sit and wait. _

_**BEEPBOOP **_

An angry moan emanates from a bump on a bed.

**_BEEPBOOP _**

"SHUT UP!" Nala yells.

**_BEEPBOOP _**

"FUCK!" Nala sits straight up and gets even angrier when she tries to remove the fur blanket from her face but it was so fucking large it took a while to finally find air. When her face was at last feeling the air, Nala opens her eyes and groans as all the memories come flooding in. She was in Dhm'Nis room.

_**BEEPBOOP **_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Her eyes dart towards a flashing light by the door and she reluctantly and angrily slides off the bed with the fur in hand. She causes her cloths to fall to the ground once again, but unannounced to her. As Nala makes her way to the flashing light, she loosely wraps the furs around her body and over her head, completely incasing her but leaving only her face visible. The light that was coming from the screen was a little to much, so mush so that Nala had to squint her eyes. "…red…green…red…green…" She didn't know what to do. Two large circles, one red and one green, were in the middle of the screen but should she press one? She doesn't even know what this thing is! And this is Dhm'Nis room, what if this a communicator and she pops up when they were expecting an eight and a half foot Yautja but they get a six foot three Ooman?

_**BEEPBOOP**_

"FUCK IT! Green means go!" Nala shoves a hand at the screen and when it hit the green circle, Dhm'Ni appears on screen. Instantly, and to both the dismay of her and Dhm'Ni, Nala lowers her gaze while still keeping her head pointed at him. Dhm'Ni was about to say something when he was shoved aside with such force that he fell.

"Nala!" Nder happily thrills. While she was expecting Dhm'Ni to have called her, the voice was different but familiar.

"Hello you!" Nala smiles and looks back to the screen.

"Tell me, do you know my name?" Nder asks slyly. Dhm'Ni had already risen and was trying to push Nder away from the screen but every time Dhm'Ni tried to shove him, Nder would swat his hands away. Nala had to think for a moment. Sya told her before when they were talking Allen and Sya said…

"Needear…" She says with uncertainty.

"Close, Nder. I have another question for you, would you," Nder didn't get to finish when Dhm'Ni delivered a full force right hook to his face. Nder was ripped away from the screen and Dhm'Ni unforgivingly takes his place at the COM like nothing had happened. But Nala didn't like what he had done, Dhm'Ni interrupted a conversation between her and Nder and for that Nala glared at him.

"DON'T!" Dhm'Ni barks but Nala didn't care. This fucker woke her.

"ME DON'T? YOU DON'T!" Nala barks back. "DO NOT WAKE ME BEFORE DUE TIME! I don't even know how long I should be sleeping, I can sleep between 14 and 24 hours and I am guessing I haven't been asleep that long have I?" Dhm'Ni, a little worried of Nalas sudden anger, tells her she slept around seven hours. "And just like you hate me glairing, I hate being woken. But since I am up, I will stay up. But YOU WILL REGRET IT!" She warns him, this time she wasn't kidding about causing harm.

"Now that you are up you may as well stay up until it is the true time to sleep. Say Djh'fah." Dhm'Ni orders harshly.

"Why should I say Djh'fah?" But she got her answer when the lights turn on. Nala instinctively covered her eyes with the pelt and groans in agony as the light hurt her eyes for a moment.

"You will be meeting the rest of the Arbitrators."

"Who are the Arbitrators?"

"I will be there in a few minute, be ready." With that Dhm'Ni turns off the COM. Never has any one hung up on her like that before. How rude! No good-bye not even a nod…nothing!

"Asshole." Nala mumbles. She didn't want to be up and she sure as hell wasn't going to be getting dressed to meet some cops. Screw the Yautja and their fancy word, cops and Arbitrators as one and the same. Nala starts for the bed once again and sees her clothing lying messily on the ground. She speedily gathers the pile in her arms and does a half assed job of folding her shorts and jacket. Once she was done she placed then on the end of the bed, and since those were there, she walks to the other side of the bed to jump onto it. The bed was tall for a bed to her, coming to her mid thigh. But just as she rounded the corner her foot met something very hard, very sharp and very metal. "MOTHER FU-!" She lifts her foot to look at the stinging pain that was now on her foot but all the sudden Nala started to hop and she lost her balance, then gracelessly falls to her was with an 'ump'. Nala bring her now bleeding foot into her eye sight and can see a long but very thing line going across the middle of all her toes. But before she would find something to clean it, Nala looked for what ever made the cut.

What she found was Dhm'Nis mask, half hidden under he bed and half sticking out. Nala quickly takes hold of it and starts looking at it intently. It was so plain… no real design markings or anything, not even a real design to it. It was just a mask. But shivers still crawl down her spin when she looks at the eyes pieces. Black as night and very intimidating. Turning it over to look at the inside, Nala sees five big metal latches on the on the inside close to the edge and all along rim was a spongy material. Immediately Nala thought that it would be perfect to keep the air of what ever planet they were on from seeping in to their mask, but there was also a line of the same sponge stuff separating the mouth from the eyes. She couldn't guess at to what that was but she didn't care at the moment.

Tossing Dhm'Nis mask on the bed, Nala plays eny-meanie-miney-moe as to which door she was going to try and landed on the door to the right. A giant yawn escapes Nala as she drags the heavy blanket along with her. The door opens once she was close enough but when she walks in and the door shuts behind her, the lights didn't turn on.

"Umm…lufah? Dhufah?" While she didn't get the word right, she got the sound right and the lights switched on. She was a little bummed when it was all black with red furnishings. While it was still stunning it was just a little melodramatic. A momentary look to the right and Nala saw the first door on this ship that had a handle. She yelps in pain as she unintentionally bit her lip in curiosity, wondering what was behind door number one… Carefully Nala turns the knob and reveals, at first glance, a simple closet with shelves of white cloth. But hanging on the back of the door was a coat. It was made out of what looked like sheep skin, with the soft leather on the outside and the extremely soft wool on the inside. But the fur Dhm'Nis coat was made of was definitely not sheep. It was unnatural looking black and every few inches was a stray gray hair. And it was a lot softer then wool, it was half way between silk and fur of a rabbit or something.

A stinging brought Nala back to why she was in here in the first place. She closes the door was walks to the sink. While she saw the basin in the middle, she didn't really know what it was so wouldn't just go a use it. The sink was on the opposite wall to the closet was had two silver buttons. It took her one try to figure which was cold and which was hot. While keeping a steady footing, Nala rinses the blood that pooled at the opening of the cut to her toes and seethes from the sting. After she blew her foot dry, not willing to use the fur because it was too beautiful and she didn't want hair in her cut, she takes a look around the bathroom and sees everything that should be there. But one thing that made her feel so unbelievably small and incredibly undersized was a giant pool…well, it was a bath but hell! Right now it was empty but Nala could tell that when it was full it could definitely take Dhm'Nis full length.

A moan/groan /sigh came from Nalas lips as she fell on her back onto the bed. But she didn't even get a moment to savor the softness of the bed when she heard a weird chime.

_**Cingding**_

"What now?" She asks aloud. But when Nala gets to the screen where Dhm'Ni once was, it wasn't flashing or anything.

_**Cingding**_

It was the door. A small panel just to the right on the door had a small flashing button.

"Asshole can't let himself in?" Nala reticules Dhm'Ni. And without a second thought she stands right in the middle of the door, purposely so Dhm'Ni would have to talk with her, Nala presses the little flashing button and the door swings open.

But something was very wrong…Her eyes at first look the chest of who she thought was Dhm'Ni, but it wasn't his stunning shades if green. Nala tilts her head as she looks on at a light yellow belly with dark black and brown spots. When a very surprised hiss comes from the figure in front of her, Nala finches hard. But then she did something really stupid.

"Hello…"

**Authors Note**: A Special thanks to caz, ben revell, Oak Tree Woman, aquamum, swift hunter and Prairiefire

Updates are going to be a little more spread out because I am in school again, yawn. But when even I can I will think of exactly what I am going to writ so that I can type it fast when I get home.

Pronunciations (Previous on chapters 3, 4, 6, & 9 to 13.)

Rik'et **Rhy Kit **


	16. Head to Head

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Head to Head**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

**Don't worry, it's not Dyne. I just thought you should know that before you find out who it is. **

_Three and a little hours earlier…_

"C'jit!" The only engineer on the standard shuttle Ner'uda, named The Gsa'l, was about to kill all on the ship. They had been on a hunt for only one week and just when they were on route to head back to the Homeworld the shuttle broke down. "I swear to Paya I am going to kill who ever checked this thing for pre-flight damage. The engine is done." Coxa yells from the engine room.

"Don't worry." Rik'et barks. He was the lone pilot on this vessel and when ever something was wrong, he was the one who everyone bitched at. "I contacted the DropShip that Lord Khupiee is on. The…The… Pauk I don't know the name of the DropShip he took."

"The Lijl." A clear voice came from a Yautja tending to the weapons. "It's the only imperial DropShip Rik'et. How can you not remember its name?" He teases.

"I can barely remember your name…uhh…" He quips.

"Thr'ik!" He barks.

"I was joking! You Young Bloods, so eager to have your names remembered. But you have yet to do anything to earn your name!" In normal circumstances, Thr'ik would have challenged him, but he knew that he was just pulling his mandible. Rik'et was an Honored hunter, and for Thr'ik to attend a hunt along with him was the best thing after mating. But when Rik'et wasn't hunting or mating, he was messing with the Unbloods and Young Bloods. He took it upon himself to test the limits of every one he saw and he knew quite well that Thr'ik wouldn't do a dam thing about his words. "As I was saying Coxa, I contacted The Lijl, and Ykas'e approved us docking with them until we get back to the Homeworld."

"GOOD!" Coxa growls as he sits on a chair in the Bridge. The Gsa'l was a five person shuttle that can travel twice as fast as any DropShip. It has separate rooms for each onboard, a Bridge, a small training room and a galley. But even with all of that, an engine that wasn't working would do nothing for them. "Maybe we can get some real food! Dried Pakana meat, while delicious, is not something to feed on for weeks on end." Coxa jokes, making all those on the Bridge laugh. Byht and Rabry, the other attending Yautja, were fast asleep from their hunt. Everyone on ship took no less then three skulls from their pray. A large beast with a head adorned with seven large horns and jaws completely enclosed with razor sharp teeth. The water planet they were on is named the Jewel of Paya because the entire planet, covered in nothing but water, was the color of purl white, the scared color of Paya. "You have a friend on The Lijl, correct Thr'ik?"

"Yes. Dhm'Ni." He answers.

"You, acquaintances with the son of Lord Khupiee!" Coax trills in laughter.

"Not acquaintances. Friends. He and I were together for our Chiva. I sent him messages over long range COM to tell him that we were docking. I also told him of other things as well." Thr'ik says smugly. He couldn't wait to see Dhm'Nis face when he docks, his tales of taking his females were told excellently and Dhm'Ni will be most envious.

"Just thank the Gods that they were in the system. Another day or two and they would have been way out of range for us to call for aid." Rik'et hisses. He was angrier then Coxa about the ship. While most Honored hunters had their own ship, along with Rik'et, it was not large enough for a five Yautja hunt so they had to acquire this one. "But while I was talking with Ykas'e, he never said why they were in the system. There is one planet there that they could have hunted on but I don't see why they would need an entire DropShip."

"It is not our place to question." Coxa tells.

After hours of trying to wake the two sleeping Yautja, which is very difficult to say the least, they were finally in visual range of The Lijl. It was a sight to see. Larger then all other DropShips and pitch black with only the small red symbol of their clan at the front of the ship.

"It is about time Rik'et." Ykas'e came over the COM. "If I had to wait any longer I would have simply left your decrepit ship and you behind."

"It's nice to hear you too." Rik'et thrills in laughter. He and Ykas'e go way back, to far back in fact. "Permission to dock?"

"Granted." Rik'et turns off the engines completely and goes off inertia as he pilots his small craft into one of the many docking bays. As a large door opens, the sighs of those on the bridge could have been heard through the whole DropShip. Even thought they were not home, it was still the same feeling. They were with their clan and that was home. But as their small ship slowly made its way in to the hole, even Rik'et was getting irritated at the speed.

"Hey Thr'ik…" Rik'et began. "Go out and push!" Everyone begin to chuckle when Thr'ik growls. He was the youngest onboard and was always the butt of everyone's jokes.

When a sudden jerk of the ship made everyone shake, they knew that they had finally latched onto the docking clamps and that they had finally made it in. Usually at this point all on the ship would catch their belongings and wait the mandatory hour for the ship to warm but since they would still have to use the rooms on this ship, they had no reason to pack. But they would still have to wait. The cold of space would freeze the outer armor of the shuttle and if you left to early, the cold that still remained on the hull would solidify you in seconds. And even if you did leave, the burners that were warming the ship would burn you to a crisp. The soft 'whooshing' sound made from the burners perfectly occupied the silence that was now in the Bridge. All they can do is wait.

"First thing I am going to do is feast." Rabry sighs after too long.

"First thing I am going to do is train. I can't stand the little square on this ship. It's smaller then our rooms. And I can't seem to find any good sparring partners." He just laughs as three separate hisses flow to his ears. "But at least we are home." Coxa didn't give a shit about not being able to spar with him. Rik'et, whose age was closer to that of Lord Khupiee then anyone else on the ship, had become jaded towards the hunt. He had even become so bored that he alone ventured out to look for new pray. And he found plenty. Some he told of to others while he kept some locations of new worlds to himself. 'Whenever I prepare for a journey I prepare as though for death. Should I never return, all is in order,' is what he told everyone before he left the Homeworld. And once, a very long time ago, he didn't return for more then six seasons but when he arrived home, he carried more trophies then anyone had ever seen.

"I wish to see my friends face. He has yet to mate you know." Thr'ik smirks.

"Ahh yes, Ferca!" Byht barks. "I was there the day she refused him. As she spoke her words, you could see all the lust that Dhm'Ni held for her seep away and become filled with contempt."

"But she went back to him!" Thr'ik adds. "And then he refused her!" The laugh that came from the Bridge could be herd from those manning the burners.

A little while later and the crew was standing at the back of the ship where the hatch to leave was. As the old ship opened its doors, the creaking and groaning that came from its grinding gears made it sound like an old male trying to stand. But as swiftly as they could all five Yautja stamped down the ramp to those waiting. But to Thr'iks amazement, Dhm'Ni was not there. Only Ykas'e and a few other hunters who were there to meet Rik'et stood before them.

"Old friend." Rik'et says as he and Ykas'e shake shoulders to one another.

"There is something I feel you should know before you go around the ship." But prior to Ykas'e even starting to talk, Thr'ik was out of the docking bay on route to his friends' room to beat him for not welcoming him to the ship. "There is a female."

"So. There must be plenty of females on board." Rik'et barks. Why would he care of one female?

"Actually only one."

Thr'ik couldn't understand why his friend was not there to meet him. Over the past nineteen seasons, they were always there to meet one another when one came home. Even if this DropShip was not home, it was close enough. But why wasn't Dhm'Ni there? The question was occupying so much of his thought that Thr'ik wasn't listening to the conversation that was around him as he waited for the lift to take him to Dhm'Nis deck.

"Do you suppose the female will be as good in battle with us as she was with the Hard Meat?" One of the three around Thr'ik asks.

"I hope so. But watching the video of her fighting Dhm'Ni and Lord Khupiee tells us that she is a great warrior. But she was fighting for her life, great ability develops and reveals itself increasingly with every new challenge." Someone answers. But Thr'ik wasn't listening. He was just waiting to get to 'Residence: deck two.'

But before he even arrived on deck, those who remained door watching kept themselves engaged as they waited for the Ooman to wake. Some were there so they could immediately challenge her, and some where there just to look. The crowd didn't hold more then fifteen Yautja, but soon the number went down to zero. The entire mass of giants went to an apprehensive silence when they heard the female yell 'shut up'. They instantly thought it was her yelling at them to quiet down. So they hushed their talk to a manageable pitch but the moment they heard a very angry 'fuck', most on deck scurried away. Even if none had experienced an angry female, they knew to stay out of her way. But they had no idea that she was yelling at the COM and not them. But just as the last of them turned the corner, after hearing her yell even more, Thr'ik stepped on the deck.

"That Pauk-de better have a good reason for breaking our tradition." He hisses to himself. As he reached the door, it indicated that there was someone inside but they did no want to be disturbed. But Thr'ik didn't care. However, he did not want to be so angry when the door opens, he would simply punch Dhm'Ni in the face. So for a few moments Thr'ik stood there, taking deep breaths trying to calm. Once he thought he was ok, he started to chime the room. Once…he waited. Twice…He waited. But after a few seconds the door opened but something was wrong. He and Dhm'Ni were the same height so he should be looking at his face but, no one is there. Thr'ik starts to roam around the room as he turns his head this way and that. When he looks down and sees a giant lump of fur with an Ooman face sticking out he hisses in surprise.

"Hello…" The Ooman says.

"What the Pauk is an Ooman doing here?" Thr'ik asks no one.

"HEY! Do not call me Ooman. Dhm'Ni does that and the next time he does I am going to hit him!"

"How can I understand you?" Thr'ik takes a giant step in the room, making the Ooman back up.

"T-translator." He could smell the fear coming from the Ooman. It permeated his nose as he advanced on it.

"OOMAN! Tell me what you are doing in Dhm'Nis room!" He roars. But that seemed to anger the Ooman because it took a big step towards him.

"Did I not say to stop calling me Ooman?" It yells. Thr'ik roars in its face but it does not move. So he would have to move it! He grabs at the furs and gets a good grip but the Ooman slithers its way out and jumps back. "It's a female!"

"My, aren't you brilliant!" Thr'ik slowly looks down its body, all it had on was white Alsn wrapped around its chest and bottom. Her skin was tattered with so many stories that he couldn't even begin to read…but…why would Dhm'Ni have a half naked Ooman female in his room? "HEY!" He looks back to her face and can see her shaking her head.

"What are you doing in here Ooman?"

"That's it!" Suddenly the Ooman lunges and punches Thr'ik so hard in the gut that he bends at the waist. With him bent, the Ooman elbows his in the temple and Thr'ik stumbles to the left. It was about to hit again but he grabs its hand and shoves it so hard that it flies onto the bed. With a roar that made the room shake, Thr'ik charges.

Dhm'Ni didn't understand it but he was continually taking the stairs to get around this ship. He didn't know why but it made him a little calmer and not a lot of others walked the stairs. And it gave him time to think.

_What am I going to say to her now? Even I said to Nder that she and I have a bond like no other but haven't I severed that bond? She must hate and if she does not hate me she clearly detests me. She can barely speak to me. But it is not like I have given her the best guide lines on how to speak with me. Of course she and Sya can speak like old friends but she and I… That Ooman, C'jit! Why do I keep calling her Ooman? By species she is but not by being. What she is, is Ooman but who she is, is Nala. She said that when she healed me and when I explained to her what I was. I wish to call her Nala but I just can't. When I see her I see nothing but Ooman. Not a friend or ally. But why don't I? Had I ever? Even after she healed me I still looked down on her. And I really shouldn't. What she had done for me, for my father and for my clan is beyond what I ever thought an Ooman can do. And now she is in my clan. In our world but why can I not see her as anything but Ooman? Maybe in time I will see her like Sya does. In time._

Dhm'Ni was relieved when the hall to his door was empty. He guessed they had given up, they do not know of Ooman sleep so they couldn't have known how long to stay. But as Dhm'Ni walked closer to his door, he felt his stomach drop. It was wide open…Nala could have opened it from inside but why would she have… She was expecting it to be him! With all the speed Dhm'Ni could muster, he dashed to his room. As he skids at the door, a violent and anger filled roar comes from a Yautja that was running at Nala who was lying on the bed. Instantly Dhm'Ni charges the male from behind and plunges them both on the bed. All Nala could do was scoot as far back as possible as Dhm'Ni and this unknown male fall onto the bed. But even as Nalas back in the wall, the head of both males landed at her feet.

Thr'ik was pinned to the bed by an immense weight but he still stirs under him to free himself. Together, both he and Dhm'Ni aggressively growl at one another but once they each heard the other, they stop.

"Thr'ik?"

"Dhm'Ni?"

"WHAT THE PAUK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dhm'Ni roars. While he knew those on the ship knew Nala was in here but Thr'ik…He shouldn't even be onboard. He was on the Homeworld until he left for a hunt. Still wary of what he might do, Dhm'Ni lifts himself up off Thr'ik enough for his friend to turn onto his back.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing with an Ooman in you room?" Dhm'Ni quickly glances at Nala, who was staring at Thr'ik and was still as stone, but as he brought his sight back to his friend, Dhm'Ni notices that the whip scars are in greater numbers on her inner thighs.

"That's Nala." He says in a 'matter of fact' tone. Thr'ik shifts until his head leans back to look at Nala upside down.

"Hello." She says again. Thr'ik looks back to his friend and tilts his head in misunderstanding.

"Have you not been told?" Dhm'Ni asks. He jumps off the bed and gives Thr'ik a boost off as well.

"I just arrived. I sent messages telling you I was docking." Nala hadn't taken her eyes off Thr'ik. She didn't want to be caught off guard if he should attack.

"I deleted them all, I _knew_ what was on them." Dhm'Ni signifies.

"Fine well…Why do you have an Ooman in your room? It is illegal to take them as a slave."

"She is not my slave."

"Then why is she here?" Thr'ik growls. He was getting increasingly aggravated at not getting an answer.

"Because I am in the Ehre Clan now." Nala answers. Thr'ik threateningly hisses but stops when Dhm'Ni growls.

"She did not lie." Dhm'Ni growls. "Her name is Nalani and she is in our clan now. You really haven't been told?"

"Uh, no!" Thr'ik barks. Dhm'Ni sighs as he sees that Thr'ik really doesn't know what was going on. But he would have to tend to Nala first, to see if she was alright.

"Just, wait." Thr'ik impatiently crosses his arms and growls as Dhm'Ni turns to Nala who was looking rather bored. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you keep asking things like that?" Nala asks unhappily as she looks down to the bed. Dhm'Ni took a deep breath to finally tell her everything but he smelt something not good.

"Why do I smell blood?" He instantly twits to Thr'ik who held his hands up defensively.

"I barely touched her!" He defends himself. With a loud sigh, Dhm'Ni looks back to Nala but instead of her face, he was met with her foot. He saw a thin but red line cut across her toes and it was fresh.

"What happened?" He asks concerned. Nala took her foot back and sat cross legged.

"I met your mask." Nala says, she picks up Dhm'Nis mask that was beside her and throws it to the end of the bed. "You left it on the floor and I kicked it." Dhm'Ni quickly picks it up and realizes he had completely forgotten about it. He had thrown it on his bed after he brought Nala to the healers and didn't think to bring it with him when he went to Kaines. But not a second after he remember it was broken, he growls and looks to Nala.

"You broke it!" He barks. "Those kicks you gave me when he fought shorted it out!"

"Yeah well…YOU BROKE MY FACE!" She yells at him. Dhm'Ni stood tall at her words, he did break her nose. What was a mask compared to a nose? But Dhm'Ni instantly dropped feeling guilty when Nala started to laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you its just…I am so tired! And I can't believe I broke your mask!" She laughs even more at the thought.

"You need to put gel on that." Dhm'Ni gruffly says. He quickly walks to a wall, opens a drawer and begins searching for a small bottle of gel that would heal her foot. Thr'ik makes an inquisitive thrill, making Nala look right at him.

"Sorry I hit you. I don't like being called Ooman." For a spilt second Dhm'Ni stops searching as he hears her words but soon starts looking again. "And you haven't said 'hello' back."

"Excuse me?" Thr'ik said in disbelieve.

"I said 'hello' to you twice and you have yet to say it back." Thr'ik grunts at her and looks at Dhm'Ni then back to her.

"Why should I say that to you?" Thr'ik hisses.

"Because I said it to you, its proper manners to say it back."

"Manners? Oomans have manners?" He says insultingly. But Nala didn't care.

"Not a lot of them do. But I believe that manners are always needed."

"Hello." He says impolitely.

"You don't need to be rude!" Nala utters.

"Rude!" Thr'ik barks. Nala stood tall on the bed, walks until she is at the end and crosses her arms like him.

"Rudeness is the weak man's imitation of strength." At that Thr'ik roars at being called weak. But before he could do anything about it Dhm'Ni steps between the two.

"Enough. Sit." Instantly Nala drops and Dhm'Ni knells down on the floor. He takes hold of Nalas foot and rests it before him. With the small bottle of gel in hand, he places a small dab on a finger and smoothes it on her toes. Nala seethes from the sudden sting but it swiftly went away. After he closed the bottle, Dhm'Ni looks to Nala to find her looking at the bed and not him. He couldn't take much more of this. He doesn't want it to be like this. So Dhm'Ni tries to lift her gaze to him with his hand, gently raising her eyes to him but the moment his hand touched her face, she pulled her head away. In annoyance Dhm'Ni growls and stands. "Fine!" He barks and picks up her cloths that lay beside her then throws it on her lap. "Come." He swiftly walks to the bathroom and to make sure he doesn't get mad again, Nala runs after him. Dhm'Ni walks to the wall with the sink and presses a button making a drawer pop out. "Fresh Alsn. You can throw the soiled ones in the incinerator and when you are done come out." Before Nala could thank him, he was gone and the door closed. Suddenly Nala drops to the ground and covers her mouth. She pinches her eyes closed as she tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. She shouldn't have ripped her face from him. What if it was a gesture that meant something like he was sorry and she denied him? Why does she keep making this worse? She felt so bad at that moment but she knew she shouldn't take too long. Nala swiftly takes off the white Alsn and throws it away. When she approached the drawer, she found black Alsn and a small knife to cut it. Once she was satisfied with her makeshift bra and panty set, she walks to the sink to wash her face. But a small button caught her eye that was right beside the silver buttons and she curiously presses it. The sudden movement made Nala flinch but was really made her cringe was her reflection. "Ewe." She looked awful! Her face still showed the last remnants of her bruises and her hair looked really bad. Once she washed her face with cold water, Nala smoothed her hair with her hands and pulled it up into a pony tail. But she had one problem, she didn't have anything to tie it with. But then the idea to use the Alsn came to mind and she quickly cut a very thin strip. Amazingly it held her hair fine and she finished getting dressed.

"We have an Ooman in your clan?" Thr'ik asks as Dhm'Ni walks past him to the COM.

"That we do." Dhm'Ni wasn't really paying attention. He was searching for the video file of Nala that he could show Thr'ik. The watchers sent it to every station but because Dhm'Ni deleted all waiting messages, it was also gone. But he easily accessed it from the main computer and opened it. Dhm'Ni moved out of the way and motioned for Thr'ik to watch. "Just watch."

After a the few minutes of the footage that was there, Thr'ik would have to go to the galley or some where to see the rest, he turned to Dhm'Ni and shook his head in disbelieve.

"No Ooman can do that."

"I witnessed it with my own eyes." Dhm'Ni growls. He didn't like that Thr'ik didn't believe him.

"Lord Khupiee wouldn't bring an Ooman into the clan just for that!" Thr'ik trills. But he stops when Dhm'Ni nods in agreement.

"She had done a lot more then that. Would you like to know all the details or just the facts?" When Thr'ik hurriedly waves his hand, Dhm'Ni knew he just wanted him to be quick. "Alright. She saved my life, I saved hers. The other Oomans were going to blow up the island we were on, I will tell you about that later, and Nala warned us. She didn't have away to save herself so Sya and I asked my father to take her to another island and he said ok. But when we got to the drop ship the queen, don't ask, got out and Nala killed her, don't ask why, then she killed a drone that was about to kill my father. He gave her the mark of a Young Blood but after some talk he _let_ her fall to a drone tail. He then took her to the healers and all the sudden said she was in the clan." Thr'ik hadn't dared to breath. He didn't even blink for a minute. But one question, still unanswered, was in his mind.

"But why is she in you room?" Dhm'Ni starts to thrill in laughter. He couldn't even imagine what Thr'ik might think.

"She has no where else to go. No spare rooms or anything and Sya wholeheartedly suggested that Nala could stay in my room and my father agreed. I was secretly praying to Paya that she would refuse to stay with me but…here she is."

"Here I am." Nala repeats as she walks through the door. When Thr'ik twists around, Nala stops in her tracks and takes a defensive stance. Thr'ik and Dhm'Ni start to laugh. "What?"

"I would not fight her right now Thr'ik." Dhm'Ni warns.

"We have already gone down that path." Nala laughs and stands comfortable. "But I am really sorry for attacking you."

"Wait," Dhm'Ni barks. "You attacked him?"

"Yeah!" Nala scoffs.

"She punched me in the gut and then elbowed my head!" Thr'ik says as he rubs the spot where Nala hit his stomach. "I didn't think female Oomans were so aggressive." He says a flattering remark. But Dhm'Ni didn't like how he said it.

"I wouldn't have attacked you if I wasn't woken!" Nala defends her actions. She usually wasn't so mean towards new people but when she wakes before her due time, she is beyond evil. "And I suggest helping me rid all the anger in me before I meet your cops."

"Cops?" Dhm'Ni barks, not really understanding what she meant. Nala walks to the end of the bed and slips on her funny metal shoes and hops on the bed.

"Cops, Authorities, Arbitrators." Dhm'Ni tells her that they are properly named Arbitrators and for her to sit until he and Thr'ik are done talking. She would have protested about being ordered to wait but the sudden softness of the bed was whispering for her to sleep again. Dhm'Ni ushers Thr'ik until they were right by the door. While Dhm'Ni knew that even if they whispered she would hear them, she didn't know since they meet so long ago, they made their own language. So all Nala got from the conversation was gibberish.

"I do not like what you said about her Thr'ik."

"What, that she was aggressive? She is in our clan you know." Thr'ik raises a brow and tilts his head.

"But you have not heard it all!" Dhm'Ni barks. But what neither of them noticed was that Nala had crawled to the top of Dhm'Nis bed and hunkered down with his pillow. "She is to be judged by the seven Elders, to make her place with our clan permanent but until then, my father set rules. One of which is that there will be NO mating!"

"Pity, I was just wondering what she tastes like." Suddenly Dhm'Ni rushes at Thr'ik until their faces were together.

"And for another thing, Sya is her caretaker and I as well. I will not let any hand touch her." Dhm'Ni roars. Thr'ik took a giant step back and looks at his friend oddly.

"Do you wish for Nala to be your mate?" Instantly Dhm'Nis mandibles fall and his eyes widen.

"I swore to protect her, I do not wish to mate with her. She and I barely say more then three words to one another!" He hisses.

"Yeah I noticed. You two don't seem to be the right match to be put in a room together." A hard sigh escapes Dhm'Ni as he heard the same basic words from Thr'ik as he did from Nder.

"I do not know what to do Thr'ik. You may not understand now but when I tell you every thing you may. But she and I used to be better. We even held a civil conversation...kind of. But after I did something she became so distant to me. I did not want to have her in here when the idea first came out of Syas mouth and even now, things are so bad between us I don't think it can last." Dhm'Ni slowly looks to Nala and barks when he sees her sleeping.

"She is a sleepy one isn't she?" Thr'ik laughs. Dhm'Ni practically ran to the side of the bed Nala was on and leans down to her. At first, he was nudging her with his hand to wake her but all that did was make her turn her face to him and moan. With a grunt and a rougher shake, Dhm'Ni tries again. And slowly Nalas eyes open.

"DAHH!" Nala yelps at seeing Dhm'Nis face so close. She quickly turns over to her back and covers her face with her hands. "Your face is not something I would like to wake up to, Dhm'Ni!"

"Excuse me!" Dhm'Ni says, a little insulted by her words. But Thr'ik thought it was hilarious.

"Right, and a flathead like you is something we really want to look at!" He jokes. Nala swiftly sits up and looks crossly at Thr'ik.

"Go look in a mirror and twitch!" She yells. Now both Thr'ik and Dhm'Ni did the laughing, soon followed by Nala. "Nah, you're alright Thr'ik."

"What were you saying about working out your anger?" Dhm'Ni gets in.

"I am afraid that I am going to do something bad, like attacking one of them like I did Thr'ik, if I don't get a release." Nala hops off the bottom of the bed and stretches. "I'm not used to lying around like this. I train everyday and haven't gone more then one week with doing something. And I am getting restless." Dhm'Ni had walked back to the side of Thr'ik, taking in what Nala was saying. He didn't want to bring her to the Arbitrators angry. She could do something stupid.

"Do you suppose we could take her to the Kehrite deck?" Thr'ik whispers but Nala heard him.

"What's that?" She blurts and steps up to the two.

"It's the training deck." Dhm'Ni answers. When Nala gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen, he actually felt the knots in his stomach go away.

"PLEEEEEEASE!" Nala begs. The two Yautja in the room didn't know what to make of a female begging. "Only ten minutes!" Nala had stared to jump up and down. Dhm'Ni actually thought it amusing to see her like this.

"Ten minutes." Dhm'Ni barks. Nala suddenly squeals in happiness and claps her hands together many times.

"So is it like weight training or what?" She asks but when they just laugh at her, she gets even more frustrated. "Either you answer here and we go or you don't and we fight here!"

"We will fight there." Dhm'Ni answers her. "We spar there. You and I will…"

"Why do you get too have her?" Thr'ik asks, a little mad that his friend would have Nala all to himself.

"There is plenty of me to go around Thr'ik." Nala says with a smile. "And I will kick your ass again." When all she got from them were blank stairs, Nala laughs. "Can we go now?" She asks full with enthusiasm. Dhm'Ni grunts and turns to the door with Nala close behind him and Thr'ik behind her.

"So what's it like being so short?" Thr'ik asks once they got into the lift. Nala twists around to him, having her back to the door.

"I donno. What's it like being so tall?"

"Give me the advantage." He laughs.

"I think being my height gives me the advantage. I am small to you but on the Ooman world I was very tall."

"Why would being so itty-bitty give you the advantage?" Nala couldn't help but let a laugh go. Hearing 'itty-bitty' from a Yautja is a funny thing to hear. But Dhm'Ni wasn't thinking of what we being said. He was amazed that Nala was even talking. It just proves his point that Nala really doesn't like him. She warmed up to Thr'ik in one minute and here he is, standing at the front of the lift while his best friend and Nala talk.

"Because I am swift and agile, while sometimes a large size can mean you are too bulky and stiff. But I know from experience that isn't true with you guys." Dhm'Ni grunts at the memory.

When the lift door open and they all file out, Nala was walking backwards as she and Thr'ik kept talking about size and height. But slowly, Thr'ik would position Nala until she was walking the right way to the wall of weapons but she still had to back to them. As Dhm'Ni stood at the wall, he was searching for a weapon that Nala could use. Her hands couldn't handle such large weapons. But what the three didn't really notice was a group of Yautja that were already in here. They had stopped their own sparring and were staring at Nala.

"I can think of one major disadvantage…" Thr'ik insinuated about the cache behind her.

"Oh? And just what would that be?" Nala crosses her arms in anticipation of his answer.

"You cannot handle those." Thr'ik points behind her and Nala quickly twists to look. With an enormous gasp, Nala was met with the wall. She drops her arms and looks through the assortment of amazing weapons, staffs, blades, large knives, small knives, shurikens… Suddenly Nala shivers. She walks right up to a long blade and gingerly, and gently, traces the sharp edge with her fingers.

"Oh…I think I just got a hard on…" Nala closes her eyes and takes her hand back. But at her words, both Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik look at her in shock of her words.

"What?" They ask in unison. "I thought you were female?" Thr'ik barks.

"I am!" Nala laughs. "It's just a figure of speech. Don't worry." She opens her eyes and touches another blade. "But how can you not find these arousing?" Dhm'Ni stood there silent, but Thr'ik was intrigued.

"Weapons arouse you?" He asks in a labored breath.

"Um-hmm." Nala moans. "There is nothing better then something lethal. Ok Thr'ik, you choose." She turns on her heal on looks up to Thr'ik with a smug smile.

"Choose? Choose what?" he asks.

"Choose which weapon you think I can _handle_ and then we spar. I would think it funny that I would beat you with a weapon you chose." Nala looks to the ground and sees many squares, some small and some really big. She walks to the closest one and slides out of she metal shoes but doesn't know where she was supposed to go. "Corners or sides?" She asks.

"Corners or sides?" Dhm'Ni repeats the question. Nala turns full on to him and motions to the square below her.

"Do we start with an opponent at each corner on in the middle of a side line?" Dhm'Ni didn't know what to make of he question.

"You have spared before?" Nala softly closes her eyes and lowers her head, how could he think she had never spared before? But Dhm'Ni quickly found his error. "Never mind. Sides." Thr'ik was franticly searching for a particular staff section. He had walked all the way to the far end of the case just to find it and his time was not wasted.

"Catch!" Thr'ik chucks the staff towards Nala and she easily grabs it at the middle handle. It was very small compared to other staffs she had seen. But the same design, just in a smaller form. She didn't quite know what to make of it and when she heard many different thrills of laugher, she finally looks around. There must have been at least 10 other Yautja, not including Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik. They were ALL laughing her as she held the staff, even Dhm'Ni couldn't hold back a chuckle. But what really made her confused was Thr'ik. He was walking back with a strange stride, like he had done something that he was so proud of. But she didn't have a clue as to what it was.

"And the reason everyone is laughing is because…" Nala sings.

"Because," Dhm'Ni gets out between laughs. "The staff you are holding is for a pup." But when Nala tilts her head and has a puzzled look on her face, he knew she didn't understand. "For a child."

"Something you can _handle_." Thr'ik laughs. As he walks back, he grabs a similar staff but one he could handle.

"Aww…Thanks for the thought. And I don't give a shit who it was meant for." Nala smiles back.

"You don't seem so angry…why do you wish to fight?" Thr'ik questions as both he and Nala step to a square. He had to go back to the edge of the square to take off his shoes, Nala gave him a swift warning about 'accidentally' using the metal. They both position themselves opposite to one another but neither of them really noticed that the Yautja in the room had started to circle around them. But Dhm'Ni was keeping it in control. A soft but harsh growl would keep them from interfering.

"Just because you don't show how you feel, doesn't mean you don't feel." Nala extended the staff, to the bewilderment of all around her and she smiles at the odd look on Thr'iks face. She watched Sya extend his own staff and guessed right that it was done the same way. "And you should never show your enemy how you really feel. Pain, pleasure, hate, love, pride, humility. When standing with a person, they do not care of how you feel. Only that you will put up a challenge." With the staff in her right hand, Nala begins to twirl it like a baton and slowly moves it so it was behind her. Thr'ik looks at the looping staff wondering why she would be doing that…But it was the distraction that she was aiming for.

Nala charges and delivers a swift kick to Thr'iks side. He stumbles, unsure of what to do. He was shocked that Nala had hit him with such force and that he allowed himself to become unfocused. But to his surprise, Nala backs away, laughing at him playfully but still twirling the staff behind her. Thr'ik drops into a fighting stance and give her an aggressive roar. Nala too got into a stance, she bends her knees and extends her left foot until only her tipy-toes are touching the ground. But never once did she lose eye contact or that evil smirk.

"Tricky Ooman." Instantly Thr'ik regretted calling her Ooman. Nalas face went from happy, to fury in a split second. Before Nala could attack him, Thr'ik went for her. He dashes at her, swinging his staff at her lift side, forcing her to pivot to the right. But he already had himself ready. Thr'ik pounds Nala right in the shoulder and she yelps from the sudden impact. And to retaliate, she finally takes up her own staff and aims it at his feet. Thr'ik jumps from the strange move, and looks down to keep his feet safe, so he didn't expect it what Nala kneed his right in the gut. Hugging his trembling stomach, Thr'ik retreats until he is back at the line. But Nala wouldn't let him get back up. Using the staff as a pole, Nala charges Thr'ik and slams the end of the spear into the ground, pole vaulting herself and her left knee, right into Thr'iks face. He flies back, not knowing just what happened and lands a good 10 feet from the square. But she wouldn't go after him any more. He was out of the square and looks like he won't be getting up for a little while.

"C'jit." One watching finally gets out. But Nala wasn't listening, all she could hear was her heart beating and her labored breathing. Taking a deep breath, Nala retracts the spear and walks over to Thr'ik. He still couldn't understand what happened, he was standing and then a knee was in his face. He was only brought back to reality when Nala sat to his left, but never once did she look at him. But he wouldn't move, he just looked up into her face, not knowing what was going on.

"What's my name?" Nala asks in a hushed tone. Thr'ik just stares at her, not answering her question. "What is my name?" She asks harder and this time she slowly moves her head and looks into his eyes. Just now, as she looked into his eyes, did Nala think of honey. It was the same color, yellow here and brown there, they were quite sweet.

"Nala…" He finally barks.

"Actually it's Nalani. But that's ok. Are you alright?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah, my head hurts." Thr'ik answers with a laugh.

"Oh, your head hurts does it? Have you looked at me knee?" With that Nala lifts her leg up and shows that the small spikes on Thr'iks head indented themselves in her skin, leaving bloody holes the size of tiny stones.

"That's what you get!"

"Alright." Nala swiftly stands and walks back to the square. "Help your own dam self up then." Everyone around began to laugh as Thr'ik groans in an attempt to stand. "Who's next?" She asks out of the blue.

"Next? Would you not fight Dhm'Ni now?" A very tall Yautja asks.

"Why would I?" Nala barks, almost sounding angry. "I have fought him before!" Dhm'Ni didn't know what to make of her words. "We have the scars to prove it. Wait…" Suddenly Nala stops still and looks up into the air. "You have never given me a scar." She says as she finally looks at Dhm'Ni. "Not purposely." She adds. Dhm'Ni instantly stiffs as he remember the only time he ever gave her a scar was by accident, hitting her with his shuriken. And even when he hit her nose it didn't leave a scar. But he was glad Nala didn't go any further into her 'purposely' statement. It would be so demoralizing for fellow Yautja to know that. But it was true…he never marked her.

"Than I shall try." The same tall Yautja steps forward.

"And you are?" Nala smiles at him.

"Gik'ha." They both nod to one another and step into the closest square. But what they didn't seem to notice was that Dhm'Ni was practically vibrating in bad temper. How dare Gik'ha come in and offer to mark her when he had yet to do it. He and Nala have fought on many occasions and he wants to mark her now, to even the score for what she had done to him. They should be fighting, not some Yautja she just met.

"Shall we say to first blood?" Nala jokes. She knew she was annoying Dhm'Ni, some how she just knew. And at her words, Dhm'Ni speedily took up a staff from the wall and extended it.

"YOU WILL FIGHT ME!" Dhm'Ni roars. Nala jolts from the sudden sound and didn't know what to make of Dhm'Ni as he walks right through the square and growls and Gik'ha, who simply walks away. But Dhm'Ni didn't take his place, he walks to a different, larger square.

"Where are you going?" Nala asks, a little fearful of Dhm'Nis outburst.

"My guess is we will need a large area to _spar._" Nala knew exactly what he was saying. They were going to fight and not spar. In sparing and fighting, there is one clear difference…feeling and passion. When you spar, whether it is with your best friend or worst enemy, when the fight is done, it is no different then when you started. But in a fight, even if one yields, or dies, the feeling and passions can stay, but they change. That's what Nala knew. That's what Dhm'Ni knew. They knew that what ever was between them was going to be done here. Nala quickly follows him, silent as can be. The others, after one helped Thr'ik up, also walk to the square. This one, however, was the same size as the one on the upper deck. A colossal square about thirty feet by thirty feet. Only those who were very serious about _sparring_ would fight here. And those watching knew that right now was a time just to watch. Not to talk. Not to spur on. Not to listen to the words said. Just watch.

"First blood or until it's done?" Nala asks seriously as she walks to one side of the square and faces Dhm'Ni as he does the same.

"Until it's done."

Authors Note: A special thanks to swift hunter, aquamum, ben revell, caz, angelpred, and alix.

I have recently posted this story on aff .net, just in case what is coming might get it booted. You may take that as a hint of foreshadowing, you may not. It just depends on what you think it is … he he he.

Pronunciations (Previous on chapters 3, 4, 6, 9 to 13 & 15.)

Ner'uda **Yeah, no clue**

Gsa'l **Gas Al**

Coxa **Cocks A**

Lijl **Lidg Ill**

Pakana **Pak a Ana**

Byht **By It**

Rabry **Rah Bery**


	17. Unvoiced

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Unvoiced**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

When both Dhm'Ni and Nala go into their own stance, Dhm'Ni took a moment to look over her. She was standing as she did with Thr'ik, bent knees with her left foot forwards. And then it occurred to him, Kh'Cho had said that Nalas right knee was pretty banged up, maybe he could use this and the other information against her. Nala began to spin her staff again, but didn't expect Dhm'Ni to go for it as his friend did, but that was ok, she had other plans. Slowly the two start to circle each other, walking around and around the square but not once did one show intentions of charging.

Nala couldn't take this much longer, there was so much she wanted to say to him, so much that she just wanted to yell and scream and cry out to him. So much but she knew she couldn't say it with an audience. She was so frustrated that there were so many pairs of eyes watching her move, watching her and Dhm'Ni circle. And so, without a second thought, Nala dashes at him. Dhm'Ni was ready for anything, except what she did. Just when Nala got to the center of the square, she hurls her staff at Dhm'Nis chest, forcing him to drop his own and take hold of the one coming at him. And with his hands now unexpectedly occupied with a different weapon, Nala takes his confusion to heart and runs full force at him. As she thrusts her shoulder into Dhm'Nis gut, he grunts in shock and from in impact. But it wasn't enough to really hurt him, just wind him. As Dhm'Ni gasps for air, Nala began to deliver blow after blow to his sternum. Still unable to breath, Dhm'Ni feebly tries to push her away but Nala dodges his swinging arms. She crouches low and swipes her legs, taking out Dhm'Nis feet.

The loud 'thud' that came from his body connecting with the ground, made Nala cringe at the thought of the pain. But at this point, she didn't really care. Dhm'Ni however couldn't believe Nala got him on his back again. His instantly jumps to his feet, still heaving labored breaths. But once he looks up to Nala, he found her just standing there.

"Get out." She says as she looks into Dhm'Nis eyes. He tilts his head and thrills in misunderstanding. Nala twists her head to the crowd and yells it again. "Get out, NOW!" She shrieks. All the standing Yautja didn't know what do to, this was a society deck, she couldn't order them anywhere. They all look to Dhm'Ni, who was pocking his bruising chest, and he nods to them and gives them a swift flick of his hand for them to leave. Once they nod to both Nala and Dhm'Ni they all pile onto the lift. Nala leisurely picks up her staff and walks back to the starting point. "So what is it?"

"What's what?" Dhm'Ni barks back. He had already gone into another fighting stance but as he watched Nala stand still, he relaxes but reluctant to think she wouldn't attack.

"What is it that makes it so hard between us?" She finally got out.

"I don't know. But I don't hate you."

"And I don't hate you but…I don't understand. I, I want to say so many things to you but you just don't want to talk."

"_I_ don't want to talk?" Dhm'Ni takes a giant step towards her but Nala doesn't move. She just keeps staring in his eyes.

"Yeah, you don't want to talk! I tried so many times to get you to speak with me but every time you would just say something that would make me feel like you never want to hear my voice."

"When did I ever do that to you?" To make sure that Nala knew he really wanted to talk with her, Dhm'Ni closes his staff and walks closer. He even softly sighs when Nala does the same.

"When I tried to tell you I didn't care about you breaking that player and you said 'I don't care about your stupid player' and then I asked why were you being so quiet but you never answered."

"I was angry. And you're not exactly so easy to speak to. At least when you're alone with me. You and Thr'ik already have a friendship that you and I never seemed to make."

"For one thing Thr'ik is a little more forward then you. I think he made a little too much of me _liking_ your weapons." For a split second, the two actually laugh.

"Thr'ik has an infatuation for females that have an inclination for weapons." Nala couldn't see it, but Dhm'Ni actually complimented her. She was more thinking about Thr'ik.

"And that's not creepy." She says with sarcasm. "But…I think we can't be like that because you are always angry at me."

"WHAT?" Dhm'Ni roars. "I am only angry when you do something stupid!" Without thinking, Nala lunges and punches Dhm'Ni in the side. "Just like that!" He hisses. Dhm'Ni extends his staff once again and pounces. With a force never experienced in her life, Nala was hit in the stomach but it felt like her whole body had been smashed. But Dhm'Ni wasn't done. Taking up his arm, he elbows the back of Nalas head, sending her crashing to the ground. Nala didn't have a moment to take a breath as Dhm'Ni flips her onto her back and drops himself to half sit in her abdomen to keep her from getting back up. "Now you listen to me Ooman," Dhm'Ni didn't get to finish when Nala strikes right above his loincloth. He was so stunned the he actually keeled over, allowing Nala hit pummel his face. Dhm'Ni falls to the side and Nala quickly stands and backs away.

"So that's it!" She yells. "You may not hate me but you can't stand me because I'm Ooman." Dhm'Ni got to his knees as held his throbbing head.

"That's what you are, Ooman!" He hisses.

"Well, yeah I am Ooman. But they way you use it, it's derogatory. Like being Ooman is an offence and an insult." A pain filled grunt came from Dhm'Ni as he stood, the spot where Nala hit him was begging for him to bend over, to relieve the muscle of tension but he would never give in to the pain.

"SO!" He barks. Dhm'Ni instantaneously regretted his words as he watches Nalas face show her hurt. Her mouth slightly opens, her eyes turn to giant blue saucers and her shoulder slouch.

"You're ashamed of me." She whispers. Dhm'Ni couldn't understand it but her words and her face made his stomach hurt more then her hit. "That's why you can't bare to look at me. Every time you see me it's like…you feel embarrassed. For what happened, for what I did for you and for what you did for me. OH!" Nala took up her free hand and covers her mouth. "Your father said that you were annoyed that I was staying in your room, but you're livid about it, aren't you? To have an_ Ooman_ in your room, in your bed makes you feel humiliated, doesn't it?" For a minute there was just silence. Nala couldn't believe she hadn't seen it earlier. Of course Dhm'Ni would be mad about all that, it would hurt his reputation and status to have a _little Ooman_ in his room.

"…Yes…" Dhm'Ni finally answers.

"WELL FINE!" Nala yells. "I'll just find somewhere else to stay!" Nder instantly came into Dhm'Nis mind. But he would never allow that, he needs to, WANTS to keep her safe.

"I won't let you!" He roars. "You need me to protect you!"

"What the fuck! You have got to be kidding me! Do I look like a god dammed damsel in distress here? And you have NEVER protected me!"

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

"What was left of it yes, but you didn't protect me from anything! Not from you yourself, not from the Hard Meat, not even from your father! Why all of the sudden do you feel like you _need_ to protect me? HUH?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO! You have no idea what's going on and I am the only one that can properly keep you safe here! And I cannot believe that you think I would help you off that Pauk-de island and then not help you here! I know you couldn't understand me, but when we were in that room where you healed me, I said 'I'm not leaving you behind'. I couldn't and wouldn't let you die there and I am not going to let you die here."

"WHY NOT?" Dhm'Ni was a little taken aback by her. "Everyone dies Dhm'Ni. It doesn't matter when. And just what have you said that I should know about? Like when you were barking at Sya when we finally got to your father and his friends. What did you say twice?" Nala knew he didn't want to answer, she saw it in his face. His brow crunched and his mandibles clenched to cover his mouth. "ANSWER ME!" Nala yells as she throws her staff at him again. Dhm'Ni swiftly caught it and before he could stop himself he threw it back, but a lot harder. The impact made Nala recoil enough to make her stumble. Running on pure instinct, Dhm'Ni sprints to her as if she was injured pray. He thrusts the end of his staff at Nala but she jerks it from its path by her own. Dhm'Ni turns along with his weapon and he makes a full 360 degree spin. As he comes around, he leans down and punches Nalas right knee, hard.

Nalas knee buckles and she falls to her side. Once her body hit the ground, she rolls away from Dhm'Ni and cradles her knee under her body. Dhm'Ni was about to attack again but he finally looked at what he did. Nala was up on her one knee, holding her self up with one hand while the other was holding her offended knee. Her face was clenched and she was bearing her teeth at the ground. Dhm'Ni steps to her, wanting to help her up but Nala swiftly once again rolls away from him. She quickly stands on her one good leg and stares bloody murder at Dhm'Ni.

"Answer me." She whispers.

"I said…I said 'keep her silent'." Dhm'Ni says with great reluctance.

"Even then you were embarrassed by me. What is it about me that makes you feel ashamed? Is it because I saved you from that Hard Meat? Or that you felt you needed to save me? What was it Dhm'Ni?"

"I exposed myself to you!" Nala just slants her head. "The Yautja pride them selves on keeping hidden. Of not being seen by pray and not only did you see me when my cloak died, but I allowed you to see my face!" Both he and Nala went wide eyed at his words. Dhm'Ni didn't know why he was being so cold to her, but now he did. It took having another fight with Nala for him to understand.

"So what…You were feeling vulnerable?"

"Yes… I, I didn't like how you had seen me at my weakest. And then we helped you and then you were staying with me…No wonder every time I even thought of you I would feel strange. Just hearing your name makes me feel exposed, out in the open for anyone to attack and kill me. You don't understand the lives we live here Nala, not yet. What you need to understand is when you saw my face, I let myself fall into such a vulnerable state that I don't think I can come out of it!"

"I would never do anything to hurt you Dhm'Ni, not like that! I don't want you to feel vulnerable about what you showed me or told me. It made me feel safe that you would be comfortable enough to do that, and I hate that we shared that together and now we can barely speak."

Silence. Both in mind and in body, they stood in silence. Suddenly Nala flinches hard, backs up and raises her extended staff.

"Were you hunting me?" Before Dhm'Ni could answer, they hear foot steps coming towards them and they turn to see Thr'ik had come back.

"I see you two forgot Nala is to meet the Arbitrators." He says smugly. Thr'ik came off the lift just after Nala asked her question, so as he walked in on her she was holding her staff to Dhm'Ni. "One of those on the lift told me everything but why you were at that planet, no one knows. You killed a Queen?" He purrs to Nala as he walks closer to the square, but just as we was about to step into it, he gets a very heated growl from Dhm'Ni.

"What do you mean?" Dhm'Ni advances on Nala but she was quick to back away again.

"You said you wish to keep hidden from your pray, and you were mad that you exposed yourself. This means you were hiding from me. Therefore you were hunting me!" Nala drops into her stance and raises her staff, pointed right at Dhm'Nis throat.

"I was not hunting you!" He defends himself. "We were there to clean a mess when Sya and I came upon you."

"But why were you following me?"

"Meat." Thr'ik laughs. But at the look of horror on Nalas face, and pure rage on Dhm'Nis, he stops laughing.

"You sick fuck!" Dhm'Ni couldn't do a thing as he saw a flash of black and red. Nala ran at him so fast that she almost forgot what she was doing. But at the last moment Nala heaves herself up off the ground, flying in the air. She tackles Dhm'Ni to the ground with all her strength but even before he hit the ground, Nala punches his face. The sound that came from both Dhm'Ni and Nala as they fell to the ground was so loud that the entire deck virtually shook from the echo.

Dhm'Ni was swift in switching their position until Nala was on the bottom. And with one swift hit to the face, Nala seemed to have been knocked out. At first Dhm'Ni looks hard at her motionless face, proud that he had subdued her and then he was frightened. But no sooner did the thought that he may have killed her fall into his mind, did he feel Nalas legs wrap around his waist. With a tough tug and a labored grunt, Nala starts to squeeze her thighs on his diaphragm, constricting his lungs. Dhm'Nis eyes began to bulge as he gasps for air. He couldn't move, Nala was holding him down but he had to do something, ANYTHING! He grabs the choler of Nalas sweater, lifts her high into the air and then roughly slams her back to the ground. But she doesn't budge. Twice more he took her up, only slam her down. And on the forth try, Dhm'Ni felt her legs weaken. As fast as he could, he used his hands to rip Nala thighs from him and he pitched backwards, inhaling one of the most gratifying breaths in his life. Dhm'Ni lies on his back, staring up into the rafters of the deck while Nala jumps to her feet with her staff in hand.

Still limping on her one good leg, Nala readies herself as she watches Dhm'Ni stand. For a moment he seems disoriented, his eyes half closed and he was shaking his head strangely. But the moment he saw Nala, he charges with a deafening roar. With his clawed hands spread and ready to shred, Nala nearly got her face stripped of skin as she spin around the running wall of muscle. But Dhm'Ni couldn't stop as fast as he wished and ended up taking a few to many steps. Nala pivots behind him, grabs a great big handful of his back tresses and yanks them hard. With painful yelp, Dhm'Ni was stopped in his tracks, but Nala wasn't done. With all her strength, Nala heaves and pulls Dhm'Ni back by his black hair and he was instantly down on he ground again.

"The harder they fall…" She whispers as she jumps around Dhm'Ni, only to pounce onto his chest. With her staff in hand, Nala start to press it on his throat, pushing down. Even as Dhm'Ni tried to push it off, she only put more strength into it. "You were going to eat me?"

"…no…" Dhm'Ni got out from his final breath. Giving him a little more room to breathe, Nala lifts up on her staff and stares into his eyes.

"Then why were you hunting me?" She yells.

"We were not hunting you. Not for anything, especially not Ooman meat."

"You actually eat Oomans?" Nala asks, a little grossed out but what ever makes them full.

"Oh yes, your kind is very tasty with the right sauce." Dhm'Ni laughs at her face. It was a subtle stir between amused and sickened.

"Ever been to Red Lobster?" Dhm'Ni shifts his head, he has no clue what she was talking about. "Because I am betting you that somewhere down the evolutionary chain of your species, before you popped out arms and legs, is what's being served _daily_ at a restaurant." Nala relaxes even more as she watches Dhm'Nis face twist in utter confusion. "And you guys are very yummy served with butter. But they always try and stuff you before you even get the meal when they give you a fucking salad first." She took the staff away from Dhm'Nis neck completely and sat down on his chest as she looks into the air. "But then again…they also give you those amazing biscuit thingies too…" Just then a noise, which sounded more like Dhm'Ni had roared, came from Nalas stomach. Together, they both look down to the offending area and Nala sheepishly smile at him. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I heard. Get off me." Nala quickly rose from her seat on his chest and even lends him a hand to stand. In silence, Nala takes hold of Dhm'Nis staff and walks to place both his and hers back to their spots on the wall.

"Red Lobster?" Thr'ik asks his friend as he walks to him.

"No Pauk-de clue. But do you know what a carrot is?" Dhm'Ni asks but gets only a shrugging shoulder.

"You know," Nala starts as she walks to her shoes that still rested at the first square. "I guess you guys are lucky, considering. Uglier then a lobster but cuter then a crab. Good balance."

"A what and a what?" Thr'ik questions but just gets a 'never mind' back. "So, we are going to eat now?"

"AND I WILL NOT EAT OOMAN!" Nala yells. "While I don't mind if you do, I am not going become a cannibal just because the Yautja have a taste for Ooman ass!"

"Why do you feel it's so wrong?" Dhm'Ni asks her. Nala had already started for the lift but turns right around at his question.

"How would you feel if sliced up Thr'ik and served him to you on a plate?" Dhm'Ni turns to Thr'ik and looks at him with a funny raised brow.

"UH! You'd eat me?" Thr'ik barks.

"If needed." The two start laughing at an inside joke that Nala didn't really want to know. But as she looked at the two, she realized she had never seen Dhm'Ni laugh. What she could now recognize as a smile was formed by his mandibles and his eyes were almost glowing. He didn't seem so intimidating when he laughs, while he may be wearing a simple loincloth which showed every muscle, he didn't seem so…menacing.

"I guess I'll find it myself." Nala says in a fake fit of anger. She didn't like how she saw Dhm'Ni like that. She wants to be mad at him. Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik stop their laughing and watch her walk, actually limp, to the lift door.

"So…It wasn't done?" Thr'ik asks.

"Nope."

"Why do you walk funny?" Thr'ik asks Nala when they get to the door and wait. But Nala didn't give him an answer. She takes a deep breath and holds it in. The next thing they knew, Nala roughly straightened her right leg and a loud 'pop' echoed in the room. "What was that?"

"Bone on Bone." Just then the lift doors open and a few of the Yautja that were originally in the room before get off while some stay on and look at Nala. She nods to them but when she steps on with Thr'ik and Dhm'Ni, she was a little frightened at the close quarters and the stares she was getting. So to Dhm'Nis amazement, Nala stood by his side. Thr'ik, who was standing to Nalas side, had been looking down at her the whole time and ever few seconds he would open his mouth to ask a question but then he would decide against it and close his mouth. Nala did notice though, and by the fifth time he did it, she had enough. "If you do not ask the question, you will not get the answer." She says as she looks up to him.

"What's a carrot?" He blurts, making all on the lift look at him oddly, especially Dhm'Ni.

"Why do you ask that?" Nala asks between laughter.

"Well, Dhm'Ni asked me what it was but I didn't know. But do you?" Now she understood.

"I don't understand why Dhm'Ni couldn't just ask me that considering I was the one who said the whole 'carrot' thing." Nala turns her gaze and looks up to Dhm'Ni who was a little angry that she would put him down like that but he was angrier with Thr'ik for asking. "A carrot is a small orange vegetable." Dhm'Nis eyes immediately widen. She would rather speak to a piece of food then with him!

"Very well then, I will look into finding you some Pauk-de carrot so you have something to speak to when you're in my room." Everyone but Nala and Dhm'Ni start to laugh. They thought it absolutely hilarious that he had an Ooman in his room and from the looks of things, they will never get along.

"Carrots, it's plural." She barks at him. Dhm'Ni growls at her but when her stomach growled back…

"What was that?" Nala looks over at the gawking group, but did not know who asked it.

"I'm hungry."

"Your stomach growls at you to tell you that you are hungry?" A Yautja that was standing at the front of the bunch was finding that amusing and began to laugh when he heard her growl back at Dhm'Ni. But when she said it was her stomach, he didn't really understand.

"Kind of yeah, but it only makes sounds because the stomach is empty. It's not literally growling at me." Nala smiles at him and nods. She had never seen one like him before, tall, maybe just at Dhm'Nis height but he looked completely different. Shoulder length tresses with few rings and very, very dark skin. The only part of him that was not the color of really dark chocolate milk were his belly, parts on his face, the backs of his arms and legs and a single spot on over his right eye.

"You are heading to the galley then?"

"I guess so."

"You know they serve Ooman meat there?" He says with a smirk.

"I do, and I don't care. But have you ever heard the saying 'you are what you eat'?" Instantly almost ever body on the lift began to chuckle. "But I do not plan on eating what I am. Ooman ass is not on my menu thank you very much." With an angry sigh, Nala answered her stomach once again. "Are we there yet?" She wines.

"Yes we are." Dhm'Ni growls. He wasn't upset with Nala being eager to eat, but she was talking to Dhyot'te'ka. One of the most ruthless and merciless hunters in the Ehre Clan and _he_ was actually talking to Nala. He had more Ooman skulls then all on the ship combined. He would go to Ooman occupied worlds and spend seasons there, hunting and watching. Never once did he come back with less then fifty trophies. And if you asked about one particular skull, he could tell you exactly what happened during the battle, which scars it made and on which planet.

The door opened and Nala couldn't believe her eyes. There must have been a hundred of them. She didn't even know how she got into the room, she just knows that as she walked in, the room went silent. Nala stops as she looks around. An uncountable amount of eyes were scrutinizing her but she didn't care. She couldn't start to take in all she saw. Large ones, small ones. Bright ones, dark ones. All either standing or sitting at round tables with chairs like the one in that room. But this room was a lot larger. She couldn't even see where the walls ended. It was just a sea of Yautja. But as she stood there, motionless, gazing around, Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik unknowingly walk on without her. Nala was only brought back to what was going on when she felt a gentle hand on her back. She turns around slowly, not really knowing what to expect but she smiles at seeing her chocolate friend.

"Come sit with me." He says with a smile. Nala looks into his eyes, trying to see if he was being true in wishing to sit with her. But she only saw politeness, he was just offering her a place to sit and nothing more.

"I would love too." Nala says with a smile and he leads her to an empty table. She didn't mind that as she followed him through winding tables, every one watched her. She was looking at this guys back, it had funny light dots all over it. Actually, now looking close, his whole body did. It was like he was the reveres Dalmatian. A soft sniff of the air and Nala had to hold in a laugh, he even smelt like chocolate. When he moves to the right, Nala looks and sees a large table that seated eight and he motions to a chair for her to sit on, which she does with little trouble. She didn't really want to move in closer to the table right now. Nala sighs as she sits, crossing her legs and smiling to her friend. He sits a one seat away from her, expecting that they would soon have company because Dhm'Ni had yet to notice that she was even gone from his side. "I hadn't caught your name?"

"My name, Dhyot'te'ka."

"It is nice to meet you Dhyot'te'ka." Nala takes a quick glance around her then back to him. "Don't I know how to silence them?" She says sarcastically and they laugh.

Dhm'Ni was used to the stares as he walks with Thr'ik at his side. He was going to his table, where he would always sit and where no other but who he and his father invited may sit. Thr'ik was already seated when Dhm'Ni turns to offer Nala a chair but she wasn't there. Alerted and afraid for her safety, Dhm'Ni starts to roam the crowd, searching for her. And there she was, her red hair standing out among the black but along with her, was Dhyot'te'ka.

"Thr'ik." Dhm'Ni barks.

"What?" He barks back a little annoyed. The smell of the food made him see that he was also hungry. The Pakana on his ship was dried and who knows how long it had been dead. But the moment the aroma of fresh meat hit his nose, nothing else was in his mind.

"She is lost from us!" Dhm'Ni smacks the back of Thr'iks head to make him see that Nala was not with them. "How could you not see that she was not behind us?"

"How could you not?" Thr'ik hisses as he stands. "And she is not lost, she is just locationally challenged."

"That isn't even a word!" Dhm'Ni didn't waste any more time and walks to their table. As he and Thr'ik step up to them, a sudden burst of laugher from the two made their heads tilt.

"I guessed right." Dhyot'te'ka says arrogantly.

"Okay, so I was off by what, ten seconds?" Nala retorts.

"More like thirty. I said he would walk all the way there and then see you were not with him. And from when I said it to when he arrived, I would guess it was thirty seconds."

"Fine, you win." Dhyot'te'ka chuckles at his mundane victory, and at Dhm'Nis confused look.

"Nala," Dhm'Ni finally interrupts. "We will sit over there." He says and points to his table. But Nala stares at him with a blank face.

"You may sit there. I will sit here." Nala looks back to her new friend and sighs as she pretends to get comfortable in her chair. But in truth, she was in pain. Her knee was throbbing and her back from when Dhm'Ni was slamming her against the ground was hurting so bad that she hadn't put her back against the chair. "So what do you suggest for my fist taste of Yautja food? And Ooman is not an option." She was quick to add. Thr'ik had already sat next to Nala but Dhm'Ni was still standing. He had sat with the rest on the ship on a number of occasions but he didn't feel like doing it today. He wanted to get Nala feed and get her to the conference room to meet the Arbitrators. Not gum up to Dhyot'te'ka. But as he watches his friend settle in and Nala talk like he wasn't even there, he grunts in frustration and plops down, right across from Nala.

"I would recommend the meat from the Pakana." Dhyot'te'ka offered.

"NO!" Thr'ik whines. "I cannot stand to see another piece of the beast. If I don't see another Pakana carcass until next season, it would still be too soon."

"I would think Nala would like the Kuhn meat." Dhm'Ni says in a very polite tone of voice. "It is cooked well, flavored nicely and I am sure your little stomach can handle it."

"My little stomach?" Dhm'Ni was expecting her to be mad, but she was silently laughing. "Oh, what you have yet to learn of me. And I shall try Kuhn." Dhyot'te'ka presses a small silver button, the same color as all the tables, and a small screen is revealed. He presses a few items and says that the food should be here soon. Nala guessed that it was an ordering panel when he first opened it and now she knew for sure.

"We do know little of you, don't we?" Dhyot'te'ka smiles to her. "Now, Nalani is a very strange name, to us. The Yautja tend to have meaning to each name, do Oomans as well?" Dhm'Ni was a little apprehensive about Dhyot'te'ka saying Ooman, but Nala didn't seem to mind. She did say before that the way he was using it, it was meant to hurt. Dhyot'te'ka was just inquisitive.

"A lot of Ooman names do, mine means 'calmness of the skies' in my native tongue. Does yours mean anything?"

"My names mean 'dark water'. My father took one look at my skin when I was born and through that I had been washed in the black lake."

"Aww, I like you skin." Slowly but surly, conversations around her had started up again. But their conversations we never loud like Nala expected. They were all calm and collected, but every now and then you would hear a loud thrill of laughter. "The first moment I saw you I thought of chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Thr'ik was first to question. He couldn't help but to look up and down Nalas long legs. From her clawless toes all the way to the cut of her shorts. He couldn't decide what was more arousing, they way her strange body sat with her legs entwined or her scars. There was one prominent one on her left thigh, long and jagged but it was complimented nicely but many short ones. He hadn't even thought of what caused her to have such marks, but he wasn't thinking about that right now…

"A chocolate is a very sweat, delicious and mind boggling food. You are the exactly the same color."

"Pardon the intrusion." A tall Yautja with a small group behind him approach the table.

"Gik'ha!" Nala says. He swiftly nods to her and the rest at the table.

"May we join you?" Gik'ha motions to himself and his two friends.

"Please!" Nala says, almost pleadingly. Gik'ha takes a seat next to Thr'ik and one friend nest to him. His other sits between Dhm'Ni and Dhyot'te'ka, not really wanting to sit next to Nala. Not because she was Ooman, but because he could sense that Dhm'Ni didn't like anyone being near. But she kind of wanted him to sit next to her. There was an empty seat next her and she felt kind of odd that she had Thr'ik at her side and no one to her right. "I would hope that we can still spar Gik'ha. Considering we were interrupted." She laughs.

"I would hope so too. Perhaps when we are done our spread of food?"

"No." Dhm'Ni barks. Every looks at him with a strange face. But He didn't care, he just kept looking at Nala. "She is to meet with the Arbitrators." Now they understood, they knew not to make them wait any longer then they had already. One of the new Yautja, who Nala found his name to be Neht'ko, ordered more food to accommodate the new mouths. The other one had sat between Dhm'Ni and Dhyot'te'ka was named Ymik and she saw that being next to those two males made him very agitated.

"Back to my first question, "Thr'ik starts, he still couldn't take his eyes off of Nalas legs but he was soon ripped from his view when he hears Dhm'Ni growl in his direction. "You killed a Queen?"

"So." Nala says in a displeased voice. She didn't want to think of that thing again.

"SO?" Thr'ik barks, "Killing a Hard Meat Queen is not something to say 'so' too."

"She deserved to die." Nala looks right up into Thr'iks eyes, showing that she was beyond serious. But out of the blue, she shivers at the thought of the Queen. The way her black skin glittered in the sun, making it shine like oil. But that stench, nothing that Nala had even smelt before can go up against it, she would gladly stick her nose up a skunks butt to keep her stench away. "Just thinking about her makes me want to kill her again."

"You are so uncomfortable about Hard Meats." Dhyot'te'ka noticed her shiver, and liked that she had the aggression to kill a Queen.

"Oh, and you expect me to _be_ comfortable with her?" For the first time since they had meet, Nala looks at her chocolate friend with angry in her eyes, and he liked it. "I will tell you what, the next Queen that I meet, before I take her head of course, I shall invite her over for tea and crumpets." Before anyone could ask what she meant, three small Yautja carrying platters of food walk to their table. Inadvertently, Nala closes her eyes and lets her nose move her head as the most delicious aroma filed her. All at the table, including the servers' chuckle at her odd behavior, making Nala quickly blush. Dhm'Ni didn't really know what to make of Nala when she blushed. Her cheeks filled with her blood and her body language showed she was embarrassed.

"Seven flasks of water as well." Dhm'Ni was quick to order after the lidded trays were down. But before the three left, Nala said something that made them all stop,

"Thank you." She smiles to them, but she loses her smile when they look at her like she had just kissed a Hard Meat. The three servers were stunned more then anything, servants are not usually given such courtesy. But they thought that it should be reciprocated and they give her a very low bow before they leave. "What did I do?" She asks the odd faces around the table.

"Why do you give such civility?" Gik'ha asks her nicely.

"You should always give others respect, no matter their position, now…how about you guys show me this Kuhn thingy." Nala was bouncing her legs, carefully, in anticipation. But they were interrupted when another server, one of the original three, came with flasks of water. And to everyone's amazement, he served Nala first. She gives him a grateful nod and he does to her. Once he had covered the others, he starts to reveal the feast. It seems that Neht'ko had ordered other delicacies for Nala to try. On one platter was what looked a giant bird, wings and all. On another was a mountain of small peach colored balls with a complementary sauce and on the last was something that resembled meat loaf, just a brown tube of meat. Thr'ik instantly groans in disapproval at seeing that one. "I am guessing the brown one is Pakana?"

"Yes…It is." Thr'ik sat back in his chair and crosses his arms in protest.

"Just because it is on the table does not mean you have to eat it, Thr'ik." Nala reassures him. "But I am wondering…That one there," she points to the peach balls and sauce. "That wouldn't happen to be Ooman now would it?" Nala gives Dhyot'te'ka a playful evil eyes but he just laughs at her.

"I did not order Ooman." He defends himself. "The only other who ordered was Neht'ko." Everyone looks to him and sees a giant grin on his face.

"Ever since I saw you I have had an immense craving for Ooman." Neht'ko says to her.

"Um-hmm. Okay, metal note: stay away from Neht'ko when he is hungry. But I understand, we all know you just have to have what you see." Some were laughing at Neht'ko sudden craving, while others were agreeing with her. They have to have what they see…

A little less than an hour later and the bird thing was gone, half the Ooman balls had disappeared and the odd meat loaf stuff was just about done. But what made everyone absolutely shocked was how much food Nala ate. She alone ate one quarter of the bird, saying it tasted like chicken, and a few servings on the Pakana. But she never touched the Ooman. She had to explain to them that her body needed a lot more food because her body uses more energy then most. She needs a lot more protein and other nutrients from food to keep herself going, but she didn't need to constantly eat, she just ate in greater proportions.

"Some are very apprehensive about you, Nalani." Ymik finally spoke. He had been so quiet sitting between Dhm'Ni and Dhyot'te'ka, never really looking up from his plate. But Nala was glad that he was talking, he was very soft spoken. He seemed to have a gentle disposition, but then again he was sitting in an odd place.

"I wouldn't expect them to be as…accommodating, as you guys are. I could never force myself, as an Ooman, into a world that would love to see just what my skull has to offer and think some do not like me being here. But as for apprehension, I doubt that any on this ship would be nervous or worried about me." Nala picks up her flask of water, which was kind of sweat but still good, and sighs. She nuzzles into her chair, resting her back but the instant it hit, she pulls herself forwards from the sudden pain. Dhm'Ni quietly grunts to himself for causing her such pain. Who knows how much more damage he caused to her knee, and now she was having trouble sitting because of him. He was half in between gratification, and dismay. He liked that he was able to cause her hurt, but he also hated it too.

"I would not be so sure." Ymik smiles. "We all watched you, you know. We witnessed you kill the Queen and that Hard Meat you danced with."

"Danced?" Thr'ik questions, he never saw the footage, he was just told of what happened. Nala however wasn't paying attention to the conversation as it want on. She was holding her flask just at her lips but she was not drinking, just resting it there. She was listening to a conversation to her right, and from the words being said, she really didn't like it.

"They are showing the video recording in the society rooms." Gik'ha tells. "They stopped showing it in here because those in the room were getting a little riled up about Nala fighting the Hard Meats and then Lord Khupiee. And especially you, Dhm'Ni." He turns to his fellow hunter, but Dhm'Ni didn't notice. He was watching Nala as she seemed to be else where. Every now and then her facial features would change as it would if listening to a conversation, but as her face changed, he saw that it was not to the conversation at this table.

"You know!" Nala says calming and looks to her right. "Complaining is good for you as long as you're not complaining to the person you're complaining about. Or if the person you are complaining about can hear you." She smiles as she looks into the eyes of an all too familiar Yautja. Nala recognizes this guy from the room with they pyramid. He was the second one to come in after who she found was Dyne, and had roared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Dhm'Ni hisses to her. Nala softly turns her head to him with a serene look on her face.

"Oh nothing, I was just over hearing a conversation between him and his friend. What was my favorite part…" Nala pretends to think hard, squinting her eyes and waving her head to the right and left but she knew exactly what she was going to say as she looks back to the male at the other table. "Ahh yes, 'that pathetic little Ooman, she bleed like every other. The stench of her blood with always be in that room, making the males hold their midday meal as they must withstand just the thought of her.' For one thing, I do not appreciate someone I have yet to see as a friend or foe to speak ill of me. And for another, I would like to know what you meant by 'Pyode Amedha'." Nala motions to the chair beside her with her free hand but the male didn't move. "Did I say something wrong?" She asks the table.

"Lidch is not one to take up such kind offers I guess." Dhyot'te'ka hisses at the young male. What Nala didn't really know was the Lich was an Unblood and very eager to prove himself. Even if that meant pissing off a few to many Yautja in the process. But Dhyot'te'ka was looking forward to Nala kicking some sense into him for his words. He wants to see her move like she did with the Hard Meat.

"I am too!" Lidch roars. He stands tall, allowing Nala to see his height, which was very short compared to the ones she was with now, maybe just at 7 feet or even less. But he swiftly takes the seat next to Nala, making sure he was turned facing her completely. "Pyode Amedha means soft meat, it means Ooman. Easy pray."

"Oomans are anything but easy pray." Nala stuns the table. "Have you ever hunted Ooman?" When Lidch doesn't answer, and just stares at her, Nala starts laughing. "I see you haven't. Do not assume that Oomans are easy because you will end up worse then me." Nala pulls up a sleeve and shows her scars on her forearm. "And NEVER speak such things of me again."

"You will not tell me of what to say!" Lidch slams his fist on the table but that made Nala furious.

"AND YOU WILL NOT SLAM YOUR FIST ON THE MEAL TABLE!" She yells at him. Nala places her flask on the table and lowers her head while keeping an evil eye on him. Lidch didn't know what to do, he couldn't let this Ooman discipline for being rude. And so, in his stupidity, he stands tall but as he does, he takes the table along with him. He flips the table over and all sitting instantly roar as they stand. The entire room went silent as Nala slowly stood tall in front of Lidch, but never did she show any fear or anger. But Dhm'Ni knew other wise, she wouldn't show you a dam thing until it's too late. Because he knew that on the inside, Nala was fuming. He could see it in her eyes. But what he wasn't seeing was the pain she was feeling. It wasn't her knee or her back anymore. But as she stood slowly, her head began to throb. It was pounding like a drum, every second a new beat would jolt through her body as the pain stayed.

Lidch suddenly shoves Nalas shoulder, making her stumble a few steps. But she was quick in returning his challenge. A hard shove of his shoulder and it was done, and she had planned on taking him own right then and there but then something odd happened. Nala heard the strangest sound, like…TV static. It was only with her for a moment, but in the moment the pain was so intense that she brings up her hand to her temple and grunts through it. When it was finally gone, Nala looks back to the Yautja in front of her, and then he starts making clicking and growling sounds.

"Uh-oh." Dhm'Ni thought that Nala was regretting her challenge, but why would she? "Umm…I can't understand you anymore…" Lidch tilts his head on confusion and trills at her. Because he really couldn't understand her, before he did but not now. Dhm'Ni however could, he swiftly makes his way in between Nala and Lidch and tell him she cannot understand him any longer.

"Aw, the poor little Ooman can't understand me…" But he was a little wrong, Nala clearly understood him saying Ooman.

"You tell that fuck I am going to kick his ass for calling me that!" Nala yells to Dhm'Ni who smiles as he tells Lidch. Adding that she can understand a few words of Yautja. Dhm'Ni just had to laugh at his face, he knew he was just caught speaking ill of her, in her words, and now knew he was in deeper trouble.

"She is not one to take kindly to being called Ooman in that sense." Thr'ik laughs. The others around the table were not concerned about Lidch, from what they had seen from Nala, he was doomed.

"There's something in my head…" Nala whispers. But no one could hear her over the laughing. She could feel something in her head, it, it was like someone was pocking her right temple, but no one was there. And slowly the pain came back, and a lot worse. Nala closes her eyes and her breath becomes labored as she tries to deal with it but it's too much…

Dhm'Ni went silent when he felt a hand on his lower back, a small, soft hand. Nala couldn't hold her balance any longer and had to use him as leverage. Her face became distorted in pain, and she was now noticed by the others.

"Something's wrong." Dhyot'te'ka barks. Thr'ik jumps behind Nala when he sees her start to wobble back and forth. When Nala was hit with a sudden and explosive jolt, she pitches back but Thr'ik was a little to far away. He ended up bounding to the ground and just in time he caught Nala.

"There's something in my head!" Nala screams. At this, Dhm'Ni turns around to see her down, he does know what to do. When suddenly Nala starts to thrash around, holding her head and screaming, he tells Thr'ik to hold her down which he does so with mirth. He encases her in his arms, forcing her own to come away from her head but he was not going to go unpunished. Nala clamps down on his left forearm and digs her nails in, but to Thr'iks delight. Dhm'Ni however had never felt so afraid in his life! He had no clue as to what was going on and she was clearly in pain. He knees down to her and makes her look at him, but her eyes were somewhere else, fixed on something that wasn't here.

"…pain…" Dhm'Ni asks her. Nalas eyes focus on him and he repeats himself.

"Why do you keep asking things like that when we both know you don't give a shit?" Before Nala could stop herself, she kicks Dhm'Ni in the chest with both feet and he flies into another table. Thr'ik didn't really notice though, he was transfixed on a small bead on blood that suddenly formed on her right temple, and he watches it slowly fall down her face. But what else made him puzzled was a tiny bump on her temple, right where the blood was leaching from. Maybe this is what is causing all this trouble.

"Hold still…" Thr'ik purrs to her and takes a greater hold with his now finger implanted arm while using his free hand. Nala couldn't stay still, her legs were still flailing around in an attempt to do anything! But Thr'ik was to strong in holding her down. Using the sharp tips of two taloned fingers, Thr'ik pushes against her skin right at the small bump and he got one of the loudest, most excruciating screams he had ever heard out of Nala. But what he did was for the good as his eyes saw the smallest point of something black something out of the hole, he was quick to take hold of it and pull it out and not a second later, Nala was still.

Dhm'Ni was fast in apologizing to the Yautja at the table he flew into, who simply laugh at him for being kicked. But what made one particular Yautja mad was the face on Dhyot'te'ka. He was grinning at the sight of Dhm'Ni slamming into their table because one who was sitting there was one of his greatest enemy. Naigt was his name, and they were brothers. But ever since Dhyot'te'ka was born, Naigt was relentless in their battles.

Once Nala clamed down, Thr'ik started to purr to her. The vibrations coming from him made Nala completely forget about the horrific pain that was with her not one minute ago. She rips her fingers from his arm and exhales a long and hard breath. Thr'ik didn't really mind that she was so close, he could smell her so well now. But he didn't know what it was that she smelt like…maybe a flower or it could be a sweet fruit. He just couldn't decide. But he was soon taken from his train of thought when he looks into his hand and at a small grain sized object. Thr'ik jostles Nala into opening her eyes to look as well.

"What the hell is that?" Dhm'Ni carefully went back to her side and looks at the object, instantly he knew what it was, Kh'Cho had implanted a translator, but it was in her brain.

"…talk…" Dhm'Ni says as he gestures to her and then himself.

"The translator?" Nala asks with a little disbelief. She didn't know where they put it or what it looked like but now she sees it was this little thing.

"What is it?" Thr'ik asks.

"It was the translator Kh'Cho put in her brain." Dhm'Ni answers bluntly.

"It was in her brain?" Ymik questions. "How could she do that if it was in her brain?" Everyone was thinking the same thing but no one had an answer. Nala shook her head as she smiles. She had forgotten what it was like to not have a migraine. She stands while rubbing circles in her right temple. Whipping away the blood was well.

"MO!" Dhm'Ni barks at her, making her stiffen at his sudden out burst. Both Dhm'Ni and Dhyot'te'ka promptly get to her side because they noticed the blood falling from her temple had gone all the way down and was resting just at the Hard Meat scar on her neck. If it touched or even if she wasn't careful when whipping it away, it would cause great pain. Dhyot'te'ka was the first to take her hand in his and pull it away from her neck while Dhm'Ni cautiously uses the underside of a claw to take her blood away.

"Your blood was about to fall on your scar." Dhyot'te'ka says in perfect English.

"You can speak my tongue?" Nala asks but she gets a simple nod in return. "At least I can talk to someone other then Sya." She laughs. Dhm'Ni turns to Dhyot'te'ka and starts talking but all Nala got from it was an odd series of sounds.

"Dhm'Ni wishes for me to tell that you will go to Kh'Chos now, before you see the Arbitrators." Dhyot'te'ka tells her.

"So she and I will not fight then." Lidch hisses.

"Yes you will." Dhm'Ni barks. "You will wait the three days, and then you will get what's coming to you." Usually a challenge is done the day that it was issued, but if something happen, there is a mandatory three day wait until the challenge can be done. Dhm'Ni would have told him to wait anyways, she needs to be trained a little and told the rules of the fight. But with her now unable to speak, it may not hinder her from kicking his butt, however, communication is needed nonetheless.

Nala slowly turns to Thr'ik, who stood when she did, and says thank you with a nod. He may not have been able to understand her words but the gesture told him everything. Nala suddenly gasp at the sight of his arm. She grabs his arm and pulls her to him as she apologies over and over. But Thr'ik didn't mind the marks. It would leave no noticeable scars and the pain was exquisite. But what really made his day, was holding her to him, now he understood why Dhm'Ni was acting so oddly to her. While she seems so strong all the time, she is like all beings. Sometimes she may be indestructible to you, and then all the sudden he would need your help to stand.

"I think we should go." Nala say to Dhm'Ni. He nods to her and begins to lead her to the lift doors, leaving everyone but Thr'ik behind. But Nala suddenly dashes to Dhyot'te'kas' side and pulls him down so she can whisper to him. When she was done, she gets back to Dhm'Nis side.

"Strange one she is." Gik'ha says to his friends. "And now she has her first challenge, but that really isn't a challenge." Lidch growls and hisses at his words. But then it struck him, what had he done? He just challenged the female to a fight and he made things even worse by calling her Ooman. An Ooman that killed a Hard Meat with her bare hands, an Ooman that had such fury in her that she begged to kill a Queen, and he is going to fight her. Pauk.

"Nalani wishes for me to tell you that she forgives you for calling her Ooman in such a way." Dhyot'te'ka says to Lidch. When he asks why she would say that, Dhyot'te'ka just laughs. "She also says, 'Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much.'" Everyone around starts to laugh as they see she was just spurring Lidch on, making him angrier.

"Getting cozy with the Ooman?" Naigt hisses to his brother, but Dhyot'te'ka doesn't respond, at first. He knew that his brother only wishes to fight and if he keeps things up, like calling Nala an Ooman, he was going to do something. "It seems my Mei'hswei is not so ruthless when it comes to Ooman females…" Dhyot'te'ka threateningly lowers his head and roars at his brother as he charges…

"What happened to you?" Kh'Cho barks as Nala, Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik stole in. But Nala doesn't answer him, she only smiles.

"Look here." Thr'ik walks to the healer and opens his hand. "It was coming out of her head."

"Oh my," Kh'Cho takes the small piece of metal and places it in his Med Panel. "What do you mean it came out of her head?" Dhm'Ni ushers Nala to him and she shows him the side of her head. "She rejected the translator. Great! Now I have to prepare to alter her and I have no idea where to start!"

"Alter her?" Dhm'Ni asks. Nala didn't want to be here anymore, listening to them talk is like watching a dog fart. You don't really know if it did it, and you can't really blame it, but you know something happened. Because she doesn't know what they are saying, but she doesn't really want to know, but she knows they are saying something.

"Sya told me that the translator is not good enough, which I agree with, and so the next option is to alter her surgically. Make it so her voice comes out in Yautja. It is a simple procedure, we do it to those born mute but to do it to an Ooman? And we also have to make it so her ears can make words out of our speech. Perhaps you should call Sya here. To speak with Nala about what is going on." Dhm'Ni agrees and steps to the COM. Nala had already gone to the white table and sat down. She was occupying herself by filling her mouth with air but keeping her mouth tight. Making he cheeks puff out. She was looking at Dhm'Ni when all of the sudden, she feels two large fingers squeeze her cheeks, making the air blurt out. Nala looks to who did it and found Thr'ik standing there with the funniest face. His two to mandibles were pointing at her while the bottom were kind of slacking. But his eyes, they were so confused and yet intrigued by her face that she just had to smile. But Thr'ik didn't let go of her face. Only when Nala smiles did his fingers fall from her cheeks.

"Do it again." He asks but Nala didn't understand. Thr'ik pocks her cheek to get her to do it again but that just annoys her. She swats away his hand, but he playfully growls at her. Nala could tell the difference, it was almost the same sound but the end of it was forced a little less. "Do it again!" Thr'ik once more pocks her cheeks, and Nala inflates them for him. Thr'ik quickly pushes then back down and laughs really hard. They can't hold in air like her, and the sound that came from her lips as he squeezes her cheeks was hilarious. But she wasn't going to do that again. And she showed that to him when she kicks his thigh to make him go away.

"What else happened to her?" Kh'Cho asks as he steps up to her. He saw the small marks on her left knee and her right knee was swollen.

"We were sparing." Dhm'Ni says after he was done calling Sya. "Sya will be here any moment." Kh'Cho pushes Thr'ik aside and looks at the small spots on her left knee. She didn't seem to mid when he looked at them, but the second he touches her right knee, she whines in pain.

"What happened to her knee?" Kh'Cho asks angry. "That knee is very weak, there is almost no cartilage." But Dhm'Ni just says that they were sparring, and nothing else. Kh'Cho was quick as he grabs a small bottle of numbing gel and carefully applies it to her knee. What amazed Dhm'Ni was that she didn't tell him of her other pains, like her back. She was in obvious pain, to him, during their meal but she hadn't said anything about it. What if something was broken, or cracked? What if he did major damage to her?

"Check her back as well." Dhm'Ni quickly said. Before Kh'Cho could ask Dhm'Ni to tell Nala to take off her sweater, Sya came running in.

Authors Note: I would like to thank ben revell, Minkutei, Oak Tree Woman (times two), swift hunter (times two), Alix. If I am missing anyone I am so sorry. But I have been having trouble with the site, has anyone else noticed? I posted my story but didn't get an email alert until the 22nd when I posted it on…I can't really remember and I have received reviews but not the email and they also don't show up on the reviews page. Maybe it's just slow this week. But I hope nothing is really wrong.

And I have something kind of embarrassing to say, I had completely forgotten that the translator Nala was given was only one way. She could understand but not speak. But as I kept writing, I completely forgot. So I am sorry for messing up the facts.

Pronunciations (Previous on chapters 3, 4, 6, 9 to 13, 15 & 16.)

Dhyot'te'ka **Die Oat Tek Ahh**

Kuhn **Koon**

Neht'ko **Knee Thie Koo**

Ymik **Yemmik**

Naigt **Nigh Git**


	18. Occupied Pt 1

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Occupied Pt. 1**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"What happened?" Sya almost roars. Only Nala jumps at the sudden sound. She couldn't understand him one bit and all she got from it was a very angry snarl.

"Nala rejected the translator." Kh'Cho says nonchalantly. Sya was instantly at her side and stares into her eyes but Nala just smiles up at him like nothing was wrong. "I think now is the time for me to figure out just what needs to be done with her."

"What happened to you?" Sya asks in Ooman.

"From when I woke until now or why I am in here?" Nala says sarcastically but when Sya growls at her, she knew not to mess around any longer. "Umm, I woke up and then I was really agitated so we sparred and then we went to eat and then I was challenged and then my head hurt and then that thing came out of my head and then I came here." She says really fast. Dhm'Ni didn't get half of what she said but he already knew what happened. Sya however caught everything and he slowly turns to Dhm'Ni with rage in his eyes.

"You took her sparring?" Sya hisses.

"Nala admitted that if she did not work out her anger she was going to do something stupid when she meets the Arbitrators, so we went there so she could get a release." Dhm'Ni defends himself. He didn't care if Sya was mad at him, he was worried about Nala. "She and I _tired_ to talk but we ended up fighting."

"As usual!" Sya barks.

"And then she became hungry. So Thr'ik and I went with her and took her to the galley where we ate. But Lidch was saying a few things that Nala seemed to have heard and confronted him about it. Resulting in him challenging her."

"And you accepted?" Sya twists around back to Nala.

"Accepted?" Nala wasn't really listening to Syas and Dhm'Nis conversation, like she could, but she really didn't know what Sya meant by 'you accepted'.

"You were challenged and you accepted." Sya roars.

"Don't get mad about it!" Nala lifts her legs from there hanging spot over the ledge and scoots back away from Sya. When ever he roars or growled, chills would run up Nala spine. "Besides, he was saying mean things and if I let him say it then soon everyone would be saying it."

"What was he saying?" Sya asks a little calmer.

"Does it matter?" She says softly.

"I guess not, but…" Sya didn't really know what to say now, Nala always had something to overturn what he says, always showing him that he's not right but then again not showing that he's wrong. But that wasn't what was really bothering him. Dhm'Ni had said that they _tired_ to speak but they couldn't. What did they talk about that made them fight? Did Dhm'Ni make it even worse between them or better? "Dhm'Ni, can you and Thr'ik leave me and Nala to speak."

"Thr'ik cannot understand Ooman." Dhm'Ni says, a little to amused about it. Thr'ik was quick to hiss at him.

"I do not care of Thr'ik, I just wish to speak to Nala and not have you or him hear." Sya lashes. Nala couldn't understand a dam thing, Sya began speaking in clicks and growls some time ago so all she could do was sit. She was fine until her knee started to burn. It just suddenly began pulsing with each and every heart beat, like her blood was being pumped with lava.

"Why is my knee burning?" She asks with a lot of worry in her words. Sya simply swipes his hand at Dhm'Ni, ending their conversation and sending them away. Dhm'Ni groans out of pure frustration and leaves with Thr'ik on his tail.

"Kh'Cho, did you put gel on her knee?" Sya asks but doesn't turn around. He gently touches her clearly swollen knee and feels a gel but Kh'Cho could have put any number of gels on her to help.

"I put healing gel for bruises on, yes." Kh'Cho answers. He was a little preoccupied studying the scans on Nala neck he had taken before. He would have to do the surgery by hand due to the fact that the machines wouldn't know what to do if something should go wrong. Well, he wouldn't know what to do if something would go wrong but he could think faster on his feet.

"The gel that was put on your knee is for fast healing." Sya says to her. Nala wasn't really listening, it was hurting so bad! "Nala, what it does is accelerates the healing of the blood vessels that were broken when you were hit, making the bruise go through the process in a matter of hours rather then days or weeks. Nala. Nala are you listening?" She had started to rock back and forth as she tried to deal with the sting.

"It really hurts… It really hurts…" Nala keeps repeating over and over. Without warning Sya jumps up next to Nala on the white slab and pulls her so she was sitting on his lap. She ended up with her back against his front but the second it hit his muscle, Nala yelps and pulls away. "Dhm'Ni really got my back when we fought." She gets out between her teeth. Without talking, Sya effortlessly picks her up and turns her so her right side was against him, caring her back from pain and he wraps his arms around her to help her feel better. Female Yautja would console their young like this, and from his study of Oomans, they act the same way. So Sya knew that this would help, and it did. But it did not dull the pain, it just…made her feel better to be held. To be safe.

After what felt like hours, which was only about ten minutes, the pain was gone. Sya had to explain what the gel did all over again but he didn't mind. Nala just relaxed in his arms as he and Kh'Cho started clicking and chirping about what was going to happen to her. The sound coming from Sya reverberated from him and into Nala, making her calm down even more. She was about to fall asleep when Sya jostles her.

"You must not sleep yet. You have to tell me what happened." He purrs to her. Sya was still angry that Dhm'Ni took her to spar, but he was glad that he and Nala spoke. However, it didn't seem to help.

"Happened? About what?"

"First you will tell me why you went to spar and what happened there and then you will tell me of what you and Dhm'Ni spoke of because things do not seem better between you."

"Well, I am not very nice if I don't get all my sleep and I don't want to have a short fuse when I meet everyone so I asked, begged actually, to go and Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik took me there. I kicked Thr'iks ass." Nala laughs at the memory. "And then I was about to spar with this male named Gik'ha but right when we were about to start Dhm'Ni said that he and I will fight. But when we started I told everyone to leave and that's when Dhm'Ni and I started to talk…" Nala bites her lip and lowers her head as she tries to hold back her tears. She didn't know what it was that made her so sad when she thought of her and Dhm'Ni. All she wants to do it talk to him, just have one conversation with him that doesn't start or end with one of them in physical pain.

"What did you two say?" Sya purrs to her. He begins to purr consistently to soothe her and rubs her arms.

"He really doesn't like me Sya. He really doesn't." She gets out between a sniff. "I said that he was ashamed of me and he didn't say he wasn't. All he said was that he felt vulnerable that he showed his face to me when we were on the island and he even said that he was humiliated that I was staying in his room…Oh I don't know what to do." She whispers.

"I don't think Dhm'Ni is humiliated about you being in his room Nala. I think it is more that you and he have something between you that cannot be worked out that makes him feel strange." Nala lifts her head at the word 'strange', Dhm'Ni used the same word. "It isn't that he doesn't want you in his room, he just doesn't like what will and will not happened in that room. It will be so uncomfortable and straining that he may not be able to handle it. And you may not be able to handle it."

"I don't want it to be like this." Nala sighs and arches her back.

"Kh'Cho," Sya clicks to the healer. "Get me some more healing gel for her back."

"But why would he feel so vulnerable about showing me his face?" Nala asks.

"First I need you to take off you sweater so I can put gel on you back, it will hurt for a little while but it is better then weeks of bruises. And secondly, the world the Yautja have is what you may see as violent, harsh, rash and even wrong. But it is those values we have come to have that make us Yautja. Our society is…is hard to explain. But it is not good that Dhm'Ni feels vulnerable. Even if you are safe, now I am using that word loosely, just feeling vulnerable can in fact make you vulnerable. And for Dhm'Ni, being exposed like that makes him feel vulnerable. He doesn't like others knowing things about him, he is very open to those close to him, and I can see that he wishes to be close to you but there is something keeping you two from making such a bond. Sweater!" Sya barks. Reluctantly, Nala takes it off and watches with great apprehension as Kh'Cho hands over a big cup thing full of a bluish gel. Sya sets it to his side and gets a good glob on his fingers then begins to slowly and carefully smooth it to her back. Sya noted all the odd shaped scars on her, those whipping ones were very prominent but there was a circle on her back that he couldn't think of what it was from. At first it was cool as Sya spread it from the base of her neck to the small of her back. It was refreshing, but still the thought that soon it was going to turn into liquid fire never left her.

"You should get my stomach while you're doing it." Nala says as she shakes her head. She shouldn't have said anything…

"What happened to your stomach?" Sya purrs. He stops applying it to her back and Nala explains that Dhm'Ni got her stomach as well. Now Sya is mad. He shouldn't have taken her there in the first place and what else does he do? He beats her! Literally. Sya was swift in applying the gel to her stomach and they both go silent in anticipation for her pain. Sya didn't really understand why it hurt her so. While it kind of tickled when put on his skin, it never felt like it was burning. But from the soft whimpering sounds, and the hard faces Nala was making, he knew that it felt like that to her.

"Why did Sya wish us to leave?" Thr'ik badgers Dhm'Ni as they wait for the lift.

"He wants to speak with Nala alone." He was quick to say. Dhm'Ni couldn't even begin to think of what they are speaking of. And surly Sya is going to be mad when he comes from the healers. But he doesn't regret taking Nala to the training deck, or to the galley. It made things between her a little better but not like he wants it to be.

"I do not know where you are going," Thr'ik says as they step into he lift. "But I am going to the society room on deck twelve. I wish to see what Ymik said about Nala dancing with the Hard Meat. Do you wish to join me?" Dhm'Ni didn't answer at first, he didn't know where he was to go now. He could go to his room and wait, or even to the conference room and wait. But Dhm'Ni does not like waiting.

"Alright." A few minutes later and the doors opened to a giant purple room. While this is only one of many society rooms on The Lijl, it is the most used. Almost a quarter of the deck was just this room, the entire thing had shades of purple to furnish it. From the walls to the floor boards, which we made from a large Dt, a tree, from the Homeworld. There were no chairs or tables, only pits that sank into the ground for a good five or six feet that were covered in pillows to rest on. It was here where the many Yautja would come to drink and tell stories of hunts, to listen to the current scandal raging through the times and right now, it was Nala. Dhm'Ni wasn't really listening to all the questions that were being shot his way, he was just following Thr'ik to their spot which was smack dab in the middle of the room.

"Have they stopped showing the videos?" Thr'ik pleads to those already sitting in the pillow infested circle. Both he and Dhm'Ni were quick in sitting and getting comfortable, it was Thr'ik that wished to see it, Dhm'Ni had a _great_ view the first time around.

"Definitely not." A giant male answers. "We were only discussing what happened in the galley. But no one really knows."

"First I wish to see what Ymik said, about Nala dancing with a Hard Meat." Thr'ik almost demands. "And then I will tell you about the galley."

"At what point did she fight the Warrior?" The giant male asks those in the circle.

"It was a Warrior?" Thr'ik barks in surprise.

"Yes it was, and it happened just after Nala broke my Fathers elbow." Dhm'Ni tells them. One that was sitting close to the control panel starts to look for it but says it will take a few moments.

"So what happened in the galley?" The giant male demands.

"Nala was challenged by Lidch." Thr'ik barks sarcastically, everyone but Dhm'Ni began to laugh.

"Lidch? He will not be able to even hit her!" Someone says.

"She moves to fast for such an Unblood." Another barks.

"I got it ready." The one looking for the footage barks. Instantly all in the circle hush and look down to a large round block and from it a tiny projection eye comes up. While this is not the same projector used while hunting, which is only displayed in red, this is used for entertainment and can have all colors. And because those sitting all around would not be able to watch the video if it was just one sided, the projections is shown from a square, four sides showing the same thing. Making it so everyone can watch.

Thr'ik didn't know whether to laugh or hiss when he sees Nala break Lord Khupiees arm almost in half. But he was soon given something else to think of. Thr'ik would have fallen off his chair if he was sitting on one, so all he could do was lean forwards to the image and gawk at Nala playing with the Hard Meat. While some were watching the videos as well, a lot were looking at Thr'iks odd expression. He was transfixed as he views Nala twist and turn, hop and jump. Easily keeping free of the Hard Meat tail or hands. He hisses is shock when Nala closes her eyes, and as her feet start to move so swiftly that he couldn't keep up with where they had been or where they went.

"Whose view is this?" Dhm'Ni questions the giant male.

"I believe it is Lord Khupiees." He answers while still keeping his eyes on the video. At last Dhm'Ni will be able to see what his father had when he simply pointed to Nala. Maybe now he can try to understand why he didn't do anything. It wasn't too long before Nalas face turned into 'yeah right', making those in the circle, including Dhm'Ni, to laugh at the gesture. Everyone fell into a quiet state as they watched Nala walk away from Lord Khupiee and to the Queen, it was coming. Dhm'Ni was specifically looking past what his father turned to and stares at the Queen as Nala knees down. And then there it was, a small tail of a Hard Meat flicks by one of the Queens legs. And then once more it flicks, how could he not have noticed it when he was there? How could only his father have seen it? After a few seconds, Lord Khupiees hand appears and points to Nala who had just turned around. Dhm'Ni couldn't watch anymore, he had seen it first hand and didn't want to see it again. But Thr'ik on the other hand was practically being pulled closer as he watches. Unintentionally, Thr'ik growls a very low and threatening tenor as the Hard Meat stalks behind her. He even twitches when its tail went through her shoulder. Thr'ik was amazed that Nala didn't seem to scream, or cry in pain. She just stares at Lord Khupiee, her eyes looked as if she was staring at the watcher and not Lord Khupiee.

"That's enough." Dhm'Ni hisses. "Turn it off." He orders. The projection was quickly shut down and that same eerie silence came back.

"And you just watched her get hit?" Thr'ik hisses to his best friend. Dhm'Ni snaps his head to him and trills in question. "All you guys did, eight Arbitrators, one Clan leader and you, was watch?"

"Only my father saw the Hard Meat coming." Dhm'Ni says in a sad tone. He still felt responsible for what happened. "I would have done anything for her if I saw it coming. But I didn't, no one but _my_ father did."

"She is safe now." The giant male interrupts. "But tell us what else happened in the galley."

"What else? Dhm'Ni questions. "Nothing else other then what Thr'ik has already said."

"That is not what I heard. I heard that the female asked Dhyot'te'ka, the ruthless Ooman hunter Dhyot'te'ka, to say something to Lidch and then he and his brother fought, again." He laughs.

"We had left the galley just after Nala could stand. She did run to Dhyot'te'kas side for a moment." Thr'ik offers. "But we don't know of what she said. But Dhyot'te'ka and his brother are at it again are they?"

"Those two will never get along." Dhm'Ni barks. "Maybe they will soon fall from the top of the 'those who are close yet fight like enemies' list." Everyone but Dhm'Ni laugh because they know he and Nala have a strained relationship.

"She isn't so hard to get along with." Thr'ik interjected. "It is only when you piss her off when get your ass kicked. And then she's not so bad." He purrs his last words.

"You have fought the female?" One in the circle asks.

"Twice. And I have to say…I find her erotic." Thr'ik purrs.

"THR'IK!" Dhm'Ni barks at him.

"How can you find an Ooman attractive?" The giant male hisses. He was very unnerved about Thr'iks words, but nothing close to what Dhm'Ni was feeling.

"Nala is not like any female I have meet or fought." Dhm'Ni knew what Thr'ik was going to say, and he didn't have the chance to think of what to say to keep him from speaking. "She finds weapons arousing!" He nearly yells out, causing pure silence fro those in the circle and from those in surrounding pits. "Oh, what were her words Dhm'Ni?" Like he would answer… "Right, 'There is nothing better then something lethal'" Thr'ik and a few others shiver in delight. But the giant male still didn't find anything exciting about her.

"Mating is forbidden!" Dhm'Ni roars at the group.

"Only until she is seen by the Elders." Someone points out. "Until then we will just have to be careful of our actions. I would hate to have Lord Khupiee kill me because I could not keep my hands off that foreign body."

"Or have me kill you." Dhm'Ni growls.

"Anyways!" Thr'ik barks to keep the tension from getting any thicker. "I was only told of how Nala killed the Queen, show me."

Sya had left about ten minuets ago to tell Lord Khupiee about what has happened and ask if the meeting should still go on between her and the Arbitrators. But he had to leave Nala with Kh'Cho for observation until he came back. And she was so bored. Kh'Cho was busy with his Med Panel, and because he couldn't really understand Ooman that well, they couldn't really speak. So Nala had to find other ways of keeping herself occupied. After a while, she lies on her back and sticks her legs right up into the air to look at her knees. On one were tiny, fading, dots from Thr'ik head. Nala softly laughs at the memory and wonders where he and Dhm'Ni went. But the other knee, now a little less swollen, was not hurting like it was before. While it always hurt some way or another, it didn't have the same sting from when Dhm'Ni hit her. Suddenly Nala starts to hum 'what a wonderful world' to herself. Kh'Cho didn't mind the noise, it wasn't bad or anything. It was kind of melodic to his ears. But because Nala was humming, she never heard to door to the healers open and Dhyot'te'ka step in.

From his fight with his brother, Dhyot'te'ka managed to get a lengthy cut on his back behind his right shoulder. He didn't really need to come to the healers, and neither did his brother despite the injuries he caused him, but he knew that Nala would be here. He entered silently but immediately stopped when his eyes caught the sight of her legs raised high in the air. He couldn't help but tail down her long, peach colored legs. All beautifully adorned with a number of scars from toe to hip. For a moment he stood there and listened to her, not really knowing what she was doing but he liked it. It was kind of soothing and yet it was stirring. Nala had to inhale before humming again but the soft and yummy scent of chocolate fills her.

"Dhyot'te'ka!" She drops her legs, to his displeasure, and sits up to look at him. "I knew I smelt you." Nala says with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Dhyot'te'ka asks as he walks up to her. Kh'Cho was already getting the supplies to suture his back that he had seen when he walked in.

"I'm alright. Bored out of my mind, but alright." Kh'Cho set down a small box beside Nala and starts to huff about having to fix up Dhyot'te'ka when he had more important things to do. "What's he all mad about?" Nala questions.

"He does not wish to heal me when he has other things to do." Dhyot'te'ka was quick to answer back.

"You're hurt?" She squeals. Dhyot'te'ka simply nods and turns around so she could see his back. Nala was instantly up off her butt and moved to sit on her knees. But even with the added height her head only came to Dhyot'te'kas shoulder. "What happened?"

"My brother and I do not get along."

"I could sew you up you know. You can tell Kh'Cho that I can do it." Nala offers. Dhyot'te'ka was swift in telling the healer who did nothing but walk away from them. Nala pulls over the box and looks in to find a few things he could use. A rounded sewing needle, like the one she used on Dhm'Ni, some odd colored thread and some others things that she had no clue of. She hastily cleaned his wound with a small cloth Kh'Cho had brought over, threads the needle and starts to sew him together. Nala continued humming her song as she starts on his cut, it wasn't deep or long or anything but it would be best if it was sewn. Dhyot'te'ka was relatively quite as she healed him, he didn't want to seem weak to Nala as she stuck the needle into his skin over and over again. It didn't hurt like it could have though. Dhyot'te'ka has had many injuries like this before and they always hurt more when Kh'Cho healed him. He was a lot rougher and always wanted to get things done. But Nala, her small and soft hands were gentle, and caring. Careful not hurt him more then he already was, making sure he was comfortable. She even asked him if he wished to move around because he seemed to be tense. But it was not from her healing him that made him anxious.

Once Nala was done, Dhyot'te'ka told her that there was a small tub of blue gel, that she was all too familiar with, and that she should put some on the wound. So with her pinky finger, she gets a good drop and softly rubs it along the sewn cut. She quickly rubs the excess back into the bottle and places back into the box, but when she looks back up, Dhyot'te'ka was turned around was as stares into her with an expressionless face. Nala leans back a little, not sure what to make of him. But she gives him an unenthusiastic smile and a tilt of her head.

"Thanks you." He suddenly says.

"Its just thank you, if you don't want to have the 'you' part you can just say thanks." Nala laughs. "So your brother did that?" He just nods 'yes' in silence. "Why would he do that?"

"We are rivals." He states bluntly. "And he did not like that you and I were speaking but it is not his place to say who I can or can not speak with." He says softly.

"Well, I am happy that you can even speak with me. I don't really know what's going to happen now that I can't speak to all of you."

"They will think of something, they always do. Don't worry." Dhyot'te'ka gently strokes her check with the back of a few fingers. "Everything will be ok."

"I know that. But, I just don't like being here." Nala sighs. "I don't like being in this room alone."

"You are not alone. Before I came you had Kh'Cho."

"He cannot speak Ooman." Nala says displeased. "And all he has been doing is looking over stuff. But you are here now."

"Yes I am…" Dhyot'te'ka suddenly starts to make an odd face, like he was thinking about something but wasn't to sure about it. "Do you wish to leave?" He asks coolly, he knew that Nala did not want to be here. So maybe he can steel her away for a little training. She did have to fight Lidch, which she could do in a flash, but she needs to know the rules. And since Sya is not here and Dhm'Ni will most likely not care, he thought that he could do it. But he would need Nala to ask to leave. If he just took her then they would be very mad.

"Oh please!" Nala jolts towards him and puts her hands on both shoulders to lift herself up to his eyes level. "I can't stand being in her anymore! I have spent more time in here they any where else. It's not right!" She shakes his shoulders with her hold. Dhyot'te'ka takes a quick glance behind him to Kh'Cho, who had is head down looking over images, and then looks back to Nala with a giant smile. With one arm, he wraps around Nalas waist and hoists her in the air. With out a word, she holds onto him as he dashes out of the healers with her in his arms.

"Where do you wish to go?" Dhyot'te'ka asks as he sets her down but he decided not to take his arm away from her just yet and rests his hand on her lower back.

"Well…" Nala didn't really know where to go. She had never really had free reign to go any where. "I have to fight that male right?"

"Lidch, yes. Do you wish for me to tell you of what is going to happen? We can go to the Kehrite deck and…"

"DEFINITELY!" Nala cut in before he could say anything. "Come on!" She says as she pulls Dhyot'te'ka by the hand that was once on her back towards the lift. "Before Kh'Cho sees I am gone!"

"_There is no where for me to go Dhm'Ni. There is no way for me to get off. Now get going." _Nalas voice echoes in the vast room that Lord Khupiee still sat in. He hadn't left when he sent the others away or after Sya left. Lord Khupiee was re-listening to the recording from Dhm'Nis wrist computer and what he was hearing disturbed him greatly. _"WHAT?"_ He hears his sons' voice. Lord Khupiee couldn't understand everything his son had just done. Showing his face to Nala? Granted her little 'gorgeous' comment was absolutely comical, he never thought Dhm'Ni was one to be so open to her like that. But where did that openness go? _"What the hell do you want Dhm'Ni huh? I can't go, there is no where for me to go! I DON'T HAVE A WAY TO SAVE MYSELF DHM'NI! IM TRAPPED OK! IM HERE UNTIL THEY BLOW ME UP! I'm going to die here."_ Lord Khupiee sighs to himself at her words. How could the Oomans abandon her too blatantly? Nala is like nothing he had ever seen and they can just leave her. No matter. She was with the Yautja now. Nala is in a place that she can properly be respected as the warrior she is. _"I'm not leaving you behind." _Dhm'Ni purrs through the recording.

"Where did that sentiment go I wonder?" Sya says softly. Lord Khupiee slowly looks to his friend while shutting off the recording. He motions for Sya to sit next to him he does so gracefully. "I have news."

"And I have questions. Who first?" Lord Khupiee jests with a smile.

"Clan Leader first." Sya says in a very low, mocking tone.

"You heard it at as well as I did Sya. Nalani, she…Do you see her to be stable?"

"Stable?"

"Do you think she will be able to withstand our world?"

"I believe so." Sya shifts in his chair to get more comfortable. This was usually Dhm'Nis seat so it wasn't to his liking. "She already has her first challenge." He says with pride.

"How can she have gotten her first challenge yet?" Lord Khupiee barks.

"Your questions first, my news later. And from what I had seen in the past few days that I had known her I think she is strong enough. Mentally and physically."

"Even with her," Lord Khupiee didn't get to finish as Sya held up his had, passively, to keep him from going on.

"She has had a lot of things happen to her and you know as well as I do that loss of any kind, whether it be her mate or her old life, takes time. But she seems to be adjusting well. Now do you wish to hear my news?" Lord Khupiee silently gestures for him to continue. "When Dhm'Ni woke her, she became Ch'hkt-a, just energetic and hyper. So, after she meet Thr'ik, he and Dhm'Ni took her sparring and then to eat. While there she confronted Lidch, the Unblood, about some of his words and he challenged her. After she accepted, the translator that Kh'Cho planted in her head came out."

"It came out?" Lord Khupiee repeated in disbelieve.

"It just came out. But she is in with Kh'Cho now. He will have to alter her surgically for her to talk and hear Yautja. But I was debating whether to have her meet the others."

"I think we should. Nala may not be able to speak or hear but we can. So we shall go on with the meeting." Lord Khupiee suddenly went quiet as he wondered as to how he was going to ask his next question. "Were, were you pure with me when saying you felt Nala as a daughter?"

"I don't know how to explain it Khupiee. She is just… Everything I feel in me, tells me that she is an extension of me. As a daughter would be."

"But would you know if,"

"We don't need to say it!" Sya barks at his friend. "I told you my secret once and only once. I do not want it to be repeated or ever voiced." He hisses. Sya had ever only told Lord Khupiee about the truth of himself once. And from then on they never really spoke of it again. Only once did it ever come up, but Lord Khupiee was soon silenced after Sya gave him a swift hit to the face before he could spill. Lord Khupiee can not hold his C'ntlip. "Call the others and I will go retrieve Nala." Sya says with a smile. He seemed to never remain angry with Lord Khupiee for a long period of time. It's hard to hate someone who you've known ever since you were in the nurseries. They were quick in their goodbyes and Sya left Lord Khupiee to go over the recordings once more.

"Nala, it is time that we shou…" Sya stops mid-sentence as he strides into the healers, but he couldn't see Nala. He does a fast search for her, in the bathroom and such but she was no where to be found. "So Kh'Cho, how has Nala been?" He asks with a nice tone.

"Oh she has been very quiet." Kh'Cho says while still keeping his eyes on his work.

"I would guess so. She is not here." Sya roars. Kh'Cho jolts at the sudden burst but sees that she is definitely not with them. "You have NO luck when it comes to that female." Before Kh'Cho could say a word, Sya was out of the room. He stomps onto the lift with worry and anger mixed in him. Where could she have gone? She wouldn't have gone anywhere alone, that's for sure. She cannot speak with anyone so she wouldn't go out without an escort. Dhm'Ni! He is the only one she would have left with. Sya calls for the lift to take him back to deck one so he can locate Dhm'Ni.

"Sya." Ykas'e nods a greeting to him.

"I need to see where Dhm'Ni is. He has Nala with him." Sya was forward with his needs when he had to be. And when he was like this, Ykas'e knew not to question him. Ykas'e personally goes down to the sensors sect. and finds his signature. Each Yautja is given individual implants for the Awu'asa to attach too, but those also have a specific and personal signature to them that if one particular Yautja was being looked for, they can be found easily. While this may work on a ship, and it is also used when tracking hunts, it cannot be used to find just anyone. Nala, for example, does not have the implants and therefore she cannot be found by herself alone.

"He is in the society room on deck twelve." Sya thanks him with a shoulder shake and heads to Dhm'Ni.

When Sya enters the large purple room, he knew exactly where to go. Dhm'Ni was a creature of habit. He does not like to stray from his routine and especially when something is bothering him, he needs that structure. Dhm'Ni was always like that, even as a pup when Sya was training him. If Sya had to leave for a matter that needed an Arbitrators attention, Dhm'Ni would become anxious and irritated at the change in schedule. So Sya knew that he would be in one particular pit, and there he was. But Nala was not with him.

"Dhm'Ni, we have a problem." Sya interrupts the current conversation, but Dhm'Ni didn't mind. They were talking of Nalas aggression to the Queen, of how she begged to kill her. It was beautiful. But Dhm'Ni stood tall when he heard Sya. He just knew that it was about Nala. "She's missing. Again."

"C'jit. Why is that female everywhere but where she should be!" Dhm'Ni growls. He shouldn't have left her with Sya. He should have at least stood by the door so she couldn't have left. But where could she be now?

"Considering you were one who took her to place where she shouldn't have been, I was thinking you would know where she is." Sya scolds him.

"She is to fight someone, yes?" The giant male stands up at walks to Dhm'Nis side. "Then perhaps she is gone to train." Both Dhm'Ni and Sya grunt in response, of course Nala would have gone there. She knew how to get there from before and she is clearly someone that does not like to stay in one spot for too long.

"Then we go to the training deck." Thr'ik announces. "I would like to see who she is beating now."

There was an unnatural silence as the three Yautja waited for the lift to take them to the training deck. Dhm'Ni knew that Sya was angry with him, for more then one reason. Dhm'Ni knew that Sya didn't like him taking Nala to train or to the galley, that anger was definite but there had to be something else. Something that is making Sya so angry that he cannot even speak.

"She thinks I 'do not give a C'jit' about her. What does that mean?" Dhm'Ni asks softly, breaking the unbearable silence.

"She thinks you do not care for her. And frankly I don't know whether to defend you any longer." Sya was blunt with his words. "She wants nothing more then to talk to you as she does to everyone else but what do you do? You make her believe that you are ashamed of her, humiliated that she is in your room. She is not like our females Dhm'Ni. She cannot be as distant to males as Yautja females are. Oomans create connections between both sexes as if there was no difference. And she wishes to have one with you but both of you are to stupid to see what the other wants, so you go on pretending, imagining that there is something between you, keeping you from coming together but there is nothing. I have yet to see or hear or view anything that is keeping you two from truly talking. And yet, here you are. And there she is. Both thinking the other harbors ill feelings, when it is the complete opposite!"

Before Dhm'Ni could even think of what to say, the lift doors open, allowing an ear shattering roar from a male burst into them. They immediately jump off the lift and into the training room, but they could not see her. However, they didn't need to know where she was because a very large group of gawking Yautja was crowded around one square. They were casually walking to the group when they hear Nala scream in pain. At once they pummel through the watching males but stop at the scene. She was fighting Dhyot'te'ka and he had her pinned down by way of his staff trapping the hood on her sweater to the ground. At first Dhm'Ni thought it was funny, Nala was ensnared, stuck to the ground but then he thought of what Dhyot'te'ka might do to her. He was about to run in to stop the fight but Sya held him back.

"Let them finish." Sya orders. Dhm'Ni didn't want to make him even angrier so he steps back a little.

"You're stuck now Nala. What are you going to do?" Dhyot'te'ka flaunts his apparent win but when Nala didn't answer, he became suspicious. Without blinking, Nala unzips her sweater, releasing her from her position. Within seconds, Nala was up on her feet and had pulled the staff from the ground for her own personal use. But as she fell into her stance, Dhyot'te'ka goes wide eyed at her body. He had never seen her like this before. Her scars were stunning, and unbelievably erotic to him. The three on her stomach, one of which he couldn't help but wonder what it looked like as it extended into her shorts, were almost glowing, just as all the others. The black Alsn she used to secure her breasts kept him from suitably getting a good look, but it was enough for him.

"Now that you have told me about the challenge fight, what about we fight my way?" Nala starts to circle around him, slowly and calculatingly.

"Your way? And what way would that be?" Dhyot'te'ka asks while playfully walking around with her.

"No-holds-bar. Anything and everything." She answers.

"Alright." Suddenly, Dhyot'te'ka charges and she wasn't ready. Nala flies back from the hit and slides all the way to another side of the large square. Dhyot'te'ka explained that a challenge such as the one she has, would be fought in here, in the largest square. But Dhyot'te'ka laughed when she told him she had already fought in the square with Dhm'Ni.

"What is going on?" Thr'ik asks Dhm'Ni. He couldn't understand what was being said between them so Dhm'Ni had to translate.

"Nala challenged him to friendly fight of no rules." Sya answered for him, he thought that Dhm'Ni might not know what no-holds-bar meant.

Before Nala could even stand, Dhyot'te'ka runs at her with all his strength. But her instincts kicked in just as she heard his heavy foot steps start pounding the ground and the she started to run away from him. He didn't know what else to do so he continued after her.

"Bad move." Dhm'Ni barks softly. He knew exactly what Nala was going to do.

Dhyot'te'ka wasn't having trouble keeping up with her as she ran straight at a wall. But what he didn't know what that Nala had to slow down for him, at first she just wished to see how fast he could run but after, she saw that she had to run slower then she wished. But it didn't matter, she didn't need a lot of speed for what she was about to do. As she got closer and closer to the wall, and Dhyot'te'ka didn't relent in her chase, she runs up the wall as far as she could go. Just as she did with Dhm'Ni and it worked just the same. Nala pumps herself off the wall and twists her body as she lands right behind him. And with a deliberate 'miss' Nala slams the staff into his side. Dhyot'te'ka recoils from the sudden hit and stumbles a few steps. He didn't get to regain his footing as Nala began to strike his thighs and gut with the blunt side of the staff. Dhyot'te'ka did the only thing he could think of and lunges at Nala with his hand extended to her throat. He grasps her tiny neck in his large hands and lifts her effortless in the air.

"Bad move." Dhm'Ni says again with a laugh.

"Why do you keep talking?" A Yautja beside Dhm'Ni comments.

"Because she used the same moves on me, and he will lose." Dhm'Ni hisses in delight.

While still holding onto the staff, Nala had to think fast. Dhyot'te'ka was snarling at her as he held her. His eyes were glazed over in what she thought was rage but it was something completely different. He had never, ever, been taken like this by a female. He had, unfortunately, been stupid enough to anger a female here and there and he has the scars to prove it. But never once had one got him as Nala has. From the moment they stepped in this room he and Nala hadn't stopped. But right now, he had her at the end of his arm and his eyes were full of desire as he looks into her blue eyes. Although Dhyot'te'ka had watched Nala brake Lord Khupiees arm the same way, he was still cautious of her legs. So when Nala heaves both of them up, he tried to take his hand back but at the same time, he didn't want to so it stayed holding her. Nala plants one foot on his chest and with the other she kicks his face. Now he drops her to the ground, and before Nala could think, Dhyot'te'ka knees her right in the gut. As she bends from the hit, Nala grabs the staff in both hands to keep his foot away as it came in for another kick. She swats his leg away but for some reason, she couldn't stand back up. Nevertheless she didn't need to do it on her on, Dhyot'te'ka grabs the staff in her hands and shoves her hard into the wall. With his indisputable strength, he lifts the staff above her head, with her hands still tightly gripped to them, and lifts her until she is at his eyes level.

"You are good." Dhyot'te'ka purrs. Nala was breathing hard as she glares at him, and then she unexpectedly smells a very musky scent. Had Dhyot'te'ka been sweating that much for it to be so strong? It was so thick that Nala had to stop breathing through her nose. But it was an excellent aroma to say the least. It still smelt of him, a delicious mixture of chocolate and something else. It was strong, and masculine. But even with Nala not breathing through her nose, she could almost taste it as Dhyot'te'ka inches closer to her until his chest was pushed right against hers. No matter how hard he tired, Dhyot'te'ka couldn't hold back his musk as he came closer to her. Her scent was so strong from her sweat. It was like nothing he had ever held. It was intoxicating, so feminine and yet powerful. He couldn't stop himself as he purrs sensually at her as he brings his face centimeters close to hers.

"Thank you." Nala says between breaths. When suddenly she takes in a deep inhale, and blows a hard burst of air right into his eyes. Dhyot'te'ka pulls back away from her, allowing her to fall back to her feet. He was still holding onto the staff when Nala pivots her body with all the force she couldn't muster. Dhyot'te'ka was pulled by her movements, and he ended up with his back slammed against the wall. He unintentionally lets go of the staff as he tried to blink away the dryness caused by her, so he didn't see what happened when Nala stabs the staff at him. All he heard was her grunt as she lunges and then the strange sound of metal on metal.

"You're stuck now Dhyot'te'ka. What are you going to do?" Nala playfully asks and backs away to look at her work. Dhyot'te'ka quickly opens his eyes and looks down. He yelps in surprise at he sees the staff that Nala once held, rammed between his legs. At first he thought that Nala may have hit something _vital_ but upon closer feeling for pain, he knew that she didn't hit him. So Dhyot'te'ka tries to walk from the wall, but he was stuck. He bows low and hisses in shock as he sees that Nala had stabbed through his metal loincloth and right into the wall. He was stuck! Dhyot'te'ka once again tried to pull himself away from to no avail. So he tries to pull the staff out, he tugs and heaves but it doesn't budge.

"Nala." Sya barks. She twists around to see him, Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik staring at her.

"Busted!" Nala says in a childish tone. She pulls her hands behind her back and lowers her head submissively and the three walk to her.

"What are you doing here?" Sya asks very displeased.

"I'm sorry. I was in Kh'Chos when Dhyot'te'ka came in to get a cut healed. And after that we came here so he could explain about the challenge." Nala smiles up at him.

"I would have told you everything you needed to know. You should not have come here with him!" Sya practically roars. Nala didn't know why he was so mad about her training. But Sya was not mad that she was here. He knew exactly what Dhyot'te'ka was doing and what that strange smell Nala held was. But Dhm'Ni was even irate then him. He stalks up to the confined Yautja and quietly growls a warning at him.

"Do not touch her." Dhm'Ni hisses, but Dhyot'te'ka just laughs at him.

"You will have to be more specific on 'touch', for I have already touched her. She and I have fought like you and her have. Now I see why you wish to keep her safe. She is one I will fight any for. Even you. " Dhyot'te'ka hisses back. Dhm'Ni silently shakes his head and walks away, leaving him stuck to the wall.

"I came back for you at Kh'Chos and you were not there. Never do that again, do you understand?" Sya scolds her.

"I do. And I promise not to do it again." Sya just sighs but smiles at her.

"Come, they are waiting." Nala runs to her sweater, which now had a giant hole on the hood, and waves goodbye to all those who were watching. Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik already had a lift waiting and Sya was ushering for her to hurry. But as Nala runs to them, she stops at looks at Dhyot'te'ka who was still stuck to he wall.

"Having trouble?" She asks smugly.

"You are just going to leave me here, joined with the wall?" Dhyot'te'ka barks back.

"Umm…" Nala squints here eyes at him and smiles. "Yeah!" She turns her back to him and starts to walk away. Dhyot'te'ka was about to roar at her to get this off but his knees went weak when Nala suddenly giggles. He had to use the wall as support, he couldn't understand it. Just the smell of her, just a simple giggle and he was hers. Dhyot'te'ka was speechless as he watches her gracefully stride away, her strange and curvy body swaying from her movement. He almost groans in displeasure when Nala puts her sweater back on, hiding her striking scars from him. But that's ok. He would see her scars again. "Bye Dhyot'te'ka." Nala giggles again as she steps onto the lift. Once the doors were closed, Dhyot'te'ka tries again to pull himself free from the staff that was stabbed through his loincloth but he couldn't get out. And so, in a huff, he presses the two latches that rested on either side of his hips, causing his loincloth to fall from his waist. He slowly steps over the staff and walks around to the front and in one pull, the staff was free from the wall and his loincloth falls to the ground. Dhyot'te'ka unhurriedly places it back on, while the thought of Nalas body and scent threaten to take him over completely.

"You smell nervous." Sya says calmly to Nala. She had cooled down from her fight with Dhyot'te'ka pretty fast but then she realized she was about to go meet everyone important.

"A little." She responds. "Who exactly are going to be there?"

"All of the Arbitrators. There are seven of them in all, not including me. And also Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni." Sya tells her.

"So why am I meeting them anyways?"

"Well, you have already _met_ them. They were all present when Dhm'Ni and I brought you to the DropShip."

"Oh them…uh oh." Now she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Sya puts a hand on her back, he could suddenly tell she had become even more worried.

"I didn't exactly have a good first meeting. I mean, one of them really doesn't like me. Then the one that gave me his weapons…I can tell this is not going to go well." Sya just sighs at her. She was so afraid of meeting them and yet she could do so many other things with out a hint of fear. Strange, very strange.

"Here we are." Sya says happily. The lift doors open and Nala had to drop her mouth in astonishment. The same black and red striped walls were everywhere. But right in front of her was what she came to know as the Bridge. It was gigantic. All she could really see was Lord Khupiees chair, he seemed to really like big red chairs, and the tops of some Yautja heads and then the large screens at the far end of the room.

"Wow." Nala quips. She was quickly ushered to the right where she walks down a long hallway. Dhm'Ni had been strangely quite as he walks behind them, Nala even looked back at him a few times but each time his head was looking down. Nala could see two guards at the front of very large doors, and as she got closer, they were staring at her with awestruck faces. They didn't forget to open the doors though, and the only reason Nala kept walking was because Sya had his hand on her back. She would have stopped right then and there because the room was amazing. She didn't really notice that all sitting at the table stood tall when she entered, she was looking around the room then at them. "Wow." She repeats.

"I heard you have had a busy afternoon." Lord Khupiee spoke first.

"That I did." Nala whispers. They suddenly come to a stop and she finally looks around the group. Dhm'Ni had leaves her side and walks to his chair, but stands as the rest do. It took a moment for Nala to really look at them all, none of them were shorter then eight feet. But all were enormous and packed full of muscle. "Hello." Nala at last got out. Everyone at the table nods to her and sits down. Nala didn't really know what to do because there were wasn't a seat for her but Sya pulls her to him as he sits. She quickly take a seat on his lap as she did when they were in the healers, but she found that she had enough room on him to sit cross legged.

"Time for introductions, I suppose." Lord Khupiee begins to name off all of the attending, and when he got to Rathe, Nala quickly said 'thank you' again for his weapons. "Now, you will not be possible for you to understand what we are saying but I thought it important that you b hear anyways. It will be easier for us to speak Yautja because not all here can speak Ooman."

"That's okay, I am currently occupied." Nala laughs.

"Occupied?" Sya asks before any other.

"I have never seen a room like this before. Who are they?" Nala motions to the many hanging tapestries of Yautja in fighting stances.

"That one there," Lord Khupiee points to the one to his left. "If my father. And the one next to that, his father. And so on and so on. Soon I will up there, and Dhm'Ni will sit here." Nala didn't know that, she didn't think that Dhm'Ni was going to be Clan Leader some day.

"There beautiful. But please, go on with your meeting." She halfheartedly smiles to them. And in one second, the conversation went into a bunch click, chirps, growls and hisses. Somehow she knew that some were mad, but about what, she had no clue.

"Does she even know what this challenge means?" Dh'Kn bursts.

"She has yet to learn about the rules and such, so the mandatory three days will be used for her to learn." Lord Khupiee answers. "Sya, what have you told her yet?"

"Nothing at all." He didn't wish to say that Dhyot'te'ka had taught her some things, it was his duty to teach her. "But as soon as this meeting is over, I will tell her all she needs to know for now." Sya was actually nervous about tell Nala what the smell from Dhyot'te'ka meant. Or about her mating and even about the judgment. He was in mid thought when he felt his lower left mandibles being pulled gently. Sya slowly looks down to find Nala staring at his face while holding onto one mandible. "Having fun?" He asks in Ooman.

"Oh, sorry." Nala sheepishly takes her hand back and blushes.

"Its alright, you can look if you like." Sya smiles at her when she takes his mandible back in her hand. Nala gently pulls it until it couldn't go any further and makes funny 'oo's and 'aw's sounds as she inspects his face.

"You allow her to touch you like she is your pup." Pakka bursts.

"I know." Was all Sya says in return. All of those sitting at the table make a strange face, he feels Nala to be one of his own…

"What happened to her face?" Inkle, who sits to Syas right, asks.

"When she feels embarrassed about something, blood rushes to her face." Sya answers.

"What are you embarrassed about?" Lord Khupiee asks her in Ooman.

"I was touching his face without asking." She quietly responds.

"The red blood in your body makes you face turn colors." He laughs at her.

"I have blue blood in my body." Nala laughs.

"What?" Sya barks.

"You have red blood, we know." Lord Khupiee chuckles.

"Blue."

"Red."

"Blue!"

"Red! If this is what you meant by you 'having a knack for pissing off superiors', I have to say you are very good at it!"

"Well, hell. If you think this is me pissing you off I think we are going to have a lot of trouble. Considering the last superior I pissed off beat me within an inch of my life, I don't think I am going to last long in a room with you." She says very sternly.

"Why would you have been beaten?" Bakkub asks her.

"I refused to follow orders. Orders saying I had to go in with a small unit of Oomans and eliminate all in this tiny village. Men, women, children. When I refused to do it, he beat me like I had never been beaten. It took me three months to learn how to walk again."

"Is that how you broke your left leg?" Bakkub was the only one composed enough to ask her, Sya couldn't believe what was coming from her. And Lord Khupiee had to hold himself down to keep himself from ordering the DropShip back so he could kill this person.

"How…" Nala gasps.

"Kh'Cho was in here not to long ago, he scanned your body and we know of a lot of injuries you have." Bakkub was quick to her answer. But Nala went silent in thought.

"So that's how you knew of my knee?" Nala looks to Dhm'Ni with an emotionless face. "But he got what was coming to him. The unit sent in was bombed right after they finished and the general, the one who ordered me to go, kind of…died mysteriously…" Nala laughs.

"You killed him." Sya bursts. "Didn't you?"

"Maybe…" She says with a giant smile.

"Why would you kill him?" Lord Khupiee questions. "Revenge for hurting you?"

"I killed him as punishment for slaughtering an entire village." Nala practically yells. Sya places his hand on her shoulder to calm her and Nala takes a deep breathe. "But he got enough pain for all those he ordered killed."

"What did you do to him?" Sya asks. He knew from what Nala said she would have done to the male that abandoned her, it was going to be something horrific, and yet wonderful. Nala coolly takes Syas hand and opens it wide in front of her.

"I started to cut him apart, piece by piece. First each digit." Nala softly touches Syas top digit on a finger. "Then each knuckle, then wrists. And then I started on his feet, toes, ankles. And then elbows and knees. He died when I stared on his hips. You should have heard him scream…" She whispers. Everyone a little more then silent.

Authors Note: Thanks to aquamum, swift hunter, ben revell, Oak Tree Woman and Alix. I know there isn't a lot in this chapter but I have the other part ready, it's just to long for one chapter. But I wont be posting it for a few days. ANYWAYS! What did you guys think…

Pronunciations (Previous on chapters 3, 4, 6, 9 to 13, 15 to 17.)

Umm, I don't think there are any Pronunciations but I missed Lidch last chapter

Lidch **Lid Itch**.


	19. Occupied Pt 2

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Occupied Pt. 2**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

A loud sigh pushes out of Nala at the memory. That was so long ago, and it was horrifying. In her rage, she simply killed the man. Granted he did deserve to die, but not like that. Sometimes, Nala can hear his screaming when she sits in a quiet spot. The last desperate pleas of a dying man, but then she didn't care. And even now she doesn't really, it's just the memory that plagues her. But she wouldn't have it any other way. She wouldn't be right if she didn't feel guilt for her deed. She wouldn't be…Ooman…if she didn't feel remorse.

"Scare you guys yet?" She whispers to the awestruck table. Nala slowly looks up to Lord Khupiee to see him grinning.

"We don't tend to our Bad Bloods in such a way, but it was gratifying just to hear you say how you did it." Lord Khupiee laughs. He couldn't help but think that this little Ooman before him holds such malevolence towards her old peoples. Even before being left behind on that island, she detested them enough to kill another with such spite. "And you do have red blood!" He continues his childish argument.

"Oh my goodness!" Nala huffs. "My blood is blue until it goes out side of my body. It only turns red on my face because it is so close to the surface. Just look…" She pulls down the sleeve on her left arm and shows Sya her wrist. "Look at the veins, my blood is blue. Tell him." She laughs. Sya promptly but gently encompasses her entire hand with his own and starts to softly graze his thumb over her scars.

"She is blue." Sya says softly. Nala closes her eyes as she feels his thumb. She pulls her hand and his and rests her chin on the tangled ball of fingers then sighs.

"Told you I was blue." Nala smiles devilishly to Lord Khupiee, who only grunts at being wrong, kind of. "Sorry for interrupting you guys."

"That's quite all right, Nala." Bakkub replies in Ooman before continuing in Yautja. "If Sya is going to teach her all she needs to know today, perhaps she does not need to be altered?"

"I believe she does." Inkle adds. "Whether or not she knows what she needs too, she still needs to speak and hear. Oomans cannot properly pronounce our words with their voices. And even if she does get some words correctly, she will never be able to articulate a lot of words. It is easier for her and us if she has it completed."

"When is it scheduled to be done?" Lord Khupiee asks.

"Kh'Cho has yet to figure out just what needs to be prepared." Sya mumbles, Nala was still staring at his mandible. Pulling it to its full length, making his words slur. But what she was really looking at was the markings on them. Her eyes couldn't really see what it was but there was something in the design that makes a picture. But she couldn't make it out because of all the other parts, there were dots and scrapes, long lines that curved and twisted. All she had to do was look past them and she saw…

"Holy shit!" Nala blurts. "You have a picture of a Hard Meat on you!" Sya starts to thrill in laugher, soon followed by everyone else. "I mean, I know you hunt the things but this is obsession." She laughs.

"You will soon learn why I have this." Sya tells her. "They are more then just something to hunt." Nala silently nods to him then suddenly picks up his hand and starts to poke and prod it. His skin was so…there are no words. His talons however, Nala has a few words for them, sharp, frightening, sharp, long and black as night, sharp and very cool. And sharp.

"Who was she challenged by?" Pakka asks.

"Lidch, he is an Unblood." Lord Khupiee laughs. Nala became suspicious as to what was happening when everyone started to laugh. But she wouldn't interrupt them again. She was just fine looking Syas hand. That is, until she saw Inkles hand. It was resting on the table, extended just about to the middle as he was listening to the conversation. Nala releases Syas hand and rests her head on the table with both hands tucked underneath. She knew enough not to just grab his hand so she opted for looking. The orange and brown tone of him was very beautiful. However, there were no true lines between the orange and brown, it looked like someone had let those two colors of paint bleed into one another, and what came from it was Inkle.

"Why is she staring at my hand?" Inkle asks very softly while not really looking at her. He didn't want to stop her from looking, he just wished to know why she was doing it.

"She is very curious about us." Sya answers. "She finds us to be very interesting."

"Does she now…" Inkle trails off. A very strange and funny idea pops into his head as he turns to Nala. She hadn't taken her eyes of his hand in all this time and he was feeling mischievous. As fast as his muscles could allow him, Inkle throws the hand that Nala was staring at right at her. But in an even faster move, Nala grabs his incoming hand then slams it hard onto the table with a loud 'smack'. She looks up into his deep brown eyes with 'what the hell was that' plastered across her face. But he just laughs at her.

"Inkle was just playing with you. Just as you do to Dhm'Ni." Sya, along with everyone, couldn't help but chuckle at her face. Her brows were raised high and her mouth hung open.

"Very funny." Nala mocks. "Perhaps next time you can simply hurl five pointy knives at me, it would be safer." She laughs at his sharp claws.

"You have very fast reflexes." Inkles complements. "Do all Oomans have what you have? Those 'enhancements'?" The question was actually in all of their minds but they didn't think to ask her straight out. And for a moment, Nala didn't know what he wished to really know. And then she remembered that Lord Khupiee said they also hunt Oomans.

"You…wish to hunt them?" She asks cautiously. Inkle nods 'yes' to her, not knowing if she was scared or angry or simply wished to know. "Well, I am a dying breed. They are not giving the enhancements to everyone that can have them anymore. If you wish to hunt them I can tell you where to find them and I suggest going now because in a matter of seasons they will all be gone." Nala says in a clear and direct tone.

"You would so deliberately tell us of where to hunt your own?" Pakka asks, but he had to have Lord Khupiee ask it.

"For one thing, they are _not_ my own any longer. And for another, I had the pleasure of hunting a few of them. So why cant you?" Nala responds with a smile.

"You hunted your own?" Sya gasps.

"Not like you guys do." She quickly gets outs there. "I track them to bring them back to face judgment for crimes. Some Oomans would join my governments' army just to get the enchantments and then run. For some years it was my job to go get them." When the conversation went back to clicks and growls, Nala knew that her turn to talk was over and she should just sit and listen to the song of their language.

"Does anyone else find it odd that she would give up the location to hunt other Oomans so easily?" Miy'Hota finally joins.

"I for one do not." Lord Khupiee barks. "She clearly despises the Oomans, from past experience. And she said that she even hunted them, she is simply showing us good hunting grounds."

"We do know very little of her, don't we?" Rathe says calmly. He watches Nala sigh softly and rest against Sya, who wraps his arms around her for comfort. He didn't find Syas behavior so odd, the need to protect those close to you is something that should not be questioned.

"We can save the history lesson for the society room." Pakka hisses.

"Well, I am hopeful of what she will tell us. Perhaps we will finally know of her stories." Dh'Kn says with a smile.

"Sya…" Dhm'Nis voice was hushed, but he heard him.

"Yes Dhm'Ni." Sya barks. Dhm'Ni slowly turns his head to him, and motions to the sleeping form under him. With a soft laugh, Sya starts to gently wake her.

"You guys SUCK!" She yells. "I do plan on getting more then 5 minutes of sleep, you know! Have you even slept yet Lord Khupiee?" She asks after she shakes of the drowsiness and sits up.

"I have to yet see my bed little one. Did you not sleep enough before hand?"

"HA!'" Nala blurts. "Seven hours is not sleep for me. It's a nap! I sleep between fourteen to twenty fours, seventeen on a good night. So no, I didn't."

"You sleep as much as males do." Bakkub thrills. "We sleep around that length as well, our females don't even come close. They do not need as much as we do. But you do, I suppose."

"Then I think it is time for you to sleep." Lord Khupiee says between the laugher. "You will need your rest before your surgery." Sya shuts his eyes and lowers his head in anticipation for Nala. He even took away his arms from her because he just knew she would do something. And she did.

"Excuse me?" Nala shrieks and jumps off his lap. She walks around Sya to stand to his side.

"You should not have said anything. She does not know of what is to happen." Sya says in Yautja to Lord Khupiee.

"I'm… surgery?" Was all she could get out. Nala starts to have a cold sweat as she tries to go over what Lord Khupiee just said.

"To speak and hear Yautja you need to be altered, surgically." Lord Khupiee tells her, but that just made things worse. Nala starts shaking her head from side to side, saying 'no' over and over. Sya became concerned when he could scent pure fear from her and her heart beat became erratic. "You must have this done so you can properly come into our world."

"Well guess what!" Nala says sarcastically. "I don't exactly have a good relationship with sharp objects." Nala swiftly unzips her sweater to reveal her plentiful scars to them.

"What happened to your stomach?" Lord Khupiee roughly stands and points to her. It seems the healing gel Sya had put on works fast and a very gruesome looking bruise was now on her stomach. It was started just at her bellybutton and ended just below her sternum. Everyone was engrossed with the sight, Dhm'Ni was apprehensive because he did it. "What happened to your stomach?" Lord Khupiee repeated.

"I was sparring." Nala says innocently. She never once looks to Dhm'Ni, knowing that the giant mark on her was from his fist. But then again, Dhyot'te'ka kneed her there as well. But it doesn't matter who did it.

"I know that you were sparing! How and who did it?" Lord Khupiee hisses.

"Take your pick, Dhm'Ni or Dhyot'te'ka have equally given me this handsome bruise and as for how, I would think you to all ready know how." She yells at him. She didn't want to bring in names, except Lord Khupiee asked. But she didn't expect the reaction she got, which was silence.

"You fought Dhyot'te'ka?" Lord Khupiee asks in disbelieve.

"Yeah." Nala zips her sweater back and crosses her arms in anger. "What of it?"

"Sya, did you know she spared with Dhyot'te'ka?" He asks in Yautja, making Nala even madder.

"Hey, ask me questions, not Sya." She bursts. "He did not fight him, I did." Lord Khupiee growls at her for being so insolent. Nala walks right up to the table and leans on it with one hand. "You see, this…" The points to him and then herself. "This, is pissing off superiors!"

"And you will not last." Pakka amazes everyone with speaking Ooman.

"So now you can speak?" Nala hisses. "To good to talk with an Ooman are you?" She yells. Pakka bursts with a deafening roar and slams his fists on the table as he stands. Lord Khupiee instantly places a hand on his brothers' shoulder, to keep him from killing Nala. Sya did the same to her, but to keep her from attacking Pakka.

"Calm your self brother." Lord Khupiee says in Ooman by accident. Suddenly Nala was almost bent over laughing, she had to use the table for support.

"Brother?" She repeats. "I guess my little 'Make it a family thing' rings true." Nala sighs and sits back in Syas lap. "So, what is going on?" She asks him.

"You see little one," Sya began, he motions for Lord Khupiee to sit before he continues. "For you to hear and talk Yautja, you need to be altered. Now, we know the translator does not work. And not all Yautja can speak or understand Ooman, so you are the only part of this problem that can be changed. What will happen is, Kh'Cho will change how your voice box works. We do this to Yautja born mute. But he said he may have problems because you are Ooman. And as for your ears, it is just making them able hear someone of our tones and frequencies that you cannot. You are actually missing half the conversation us at the table are holding because you cannot hear it." He and Nala laugh softly. Lord Khupiee was stunned how he talks with her. Soft and direct. It is clear now that having Sya as her caretaker and as teacher was the best thing. "But we do not know when this will happen. Lord Khupiee just wishes for you to be rested for when it does happen. Now, what do you have to say to him?" Sya whispers to her. But for a moment Nala just sat there. She runs her hand through her hair and accidentally snaps the string of Alsn she used to tie her hair. But she didn't really care.

"I am sorry I yelled at you." Nala directs at Lord Khupiee. "And I am sorry for yelling at you too, Pakka." He just grunts at her. "I will take that as a 'me too.' It's just…I have never had a surgery that didn't start or end badly." She drops her head, causing her hair to fall in front of her face. "Okay." She says softy.

"Good." Sya smirks at his ability to calm her. "We are almost done here, and then we will talk." Nala smiles up at him and nods. "Perhaps we should keep her away from your family." Sya says with a laugh.

"It might be best." Inkle trills. "And since when could you speak Ooman, Pakka?"

"When I thought it necessary, I learned it. But now I see it was a futile endeavor." Pakka hisses.

"I am amazed that you hid that from me, for all these seasons." Lord Khupiee laughs. "Now, as too hunting…" Inkle wasn't really listening to the conversation, he was watching Nala make the Alsn used in her hair into a small ball. She didn't really know what she was going to do with it, but then…she got a great idea. Nala places the ball on the table and looks to Dhm'Ni. With one finger, she holds the small ball down while readying her other hand to flick it at Dhm'Nis head. But when she looks back up, her eyes caught Inkles and she froze. He didn't know what she was going to do at first. He looks at her, then the ball. He follows were she was aiming at and saw she wished to get Dhm'Ni then he looks back to her. Slowly, a smile creeps onto his face and he nods. A very wicked grin came to Nala as she looks back to Dhm'Ni. He had been to quiet and never once did he take his eyes off the table, maybe a small black ball to the head would change that. A quick flick of her finger and the ball was off. Nala made sure that she didn't hit any other then Dhm'Ni and her mark was spot on. It hit him right in the temple, and Dhm'Ni hisses in surprise. Immediately, both Nala and Inkle start laughing hard. The ball bounces off Dhm'Nis head and rolls onto the table. The discussion stops and all that could be heard was the two laughing bodies.

"Oh that was great!" Inkle trills. He couldn't stop laughing, every time he would look at Dhm'Ni, his face would just make him laugh harder. Nala was on the verge of crying, she was laughing so hard. Dhm'Ni however, didn't think it to be funny. He carefully grasps the ball from the table and chucks it at Nala. Somehow she knew it was coming at moves out of the way, allowing the ball to smack Sya in the chest.

"I think it is time to go." Sya shakes his head at them both. He effortlessly picks up Nala and places her on her feet. She still didn't stop laughing though.

"Wow…" Nala gasps. "That was perfect!" She smiles at Inkle who nods in laugher.

"You saw and you did not warn me?" Dhm'Ni barks to Inkle, who clearly knew what was going to happen.

"Why should I have warned you?" Inkle barks back. "She was just playing." Dhm'Ni growls at him.

"Dhm'Ni, I said it is time for us to go." Sya says again. Dhm'Ni sighs and stands. Without looking at Nala, he left the room. She had to bite her lip to keep from bursting in laughter as he past her, but the moment he was out, she couldn't hold it any longer.

"How can you not find that funny? I got him right I the head!" But when the only one laughing was Inkle, she gives up, says goodbye and leaves.

"I like her." Inkle says. Suddenly, a few other hunters start laughing, including Lord Khupiee.

"She has good aim." Lord Khupiee thrills.

Dhm'Ni had the lift waiting for them as she and Sya walk to him. He kept his eyes on Sya though, never looking at Nala. Even as they silently wait for the lift to take them to Dhm'Nis deck, he never acknowledged her.

"You let her play with you too much." Sya says in Yautja. He didn't wish for Nala to hear what might be said.

"You say that as if I have a choice in what she does to me." Dhm'Ni at last looks to Nala but finds her staring up at Sya, almost waiting for him to say something. "Why does she torment me like this?"

"Like what?" Sya asks.

"Not only does she do things to purposely anger me, but she also does it accidentally. When I see her talking to another, like she has known them since birth, it only reminds me that she and I will never have it."

"Why do you think you will never have it?" Dhm'Ni sighs and looks back to her, but now she was staring up at him. She was following the conversation but couldn't understand it. She was just looking at who ever was going to talk.

"I don't know." He says softly. Out of the blue Nala sighs and turns her gaze to the lift doors. It was like she knew what he was saying. Dhm'Ni starts darting his head between her and Sya.

"She can tell what you are saying by your face and body language." He says dispassionately. "She wants it as much as you do."

"So what am I doing now?" Nala sighs.

"There are things that you and I need to talk about then you will sleep." Sya tells her. They were quiet the rest of the way to Dhm'Nis room. Sya was fidgety about talking with Nala, Dhm'Ni was gloomy about spending the night with her. It was time for the last meal of the day and then he was set to sleep. But he fears what Nala will say if he wakes roaring for his mother. Some nights he just wakes, and some he yells for her. What will Nala think? Will she tell others about him?

"May I sit on your bed?" Sya asks Dhm'Ni once they were in his room. Dhm'Ni simply grunts in confirmation saying that he can. It is considered taboo for a male to sit on another males bed without permission. Even with Sya being who he is, he still needs to ask. Nala was already sitting in the middle, waiting for Sya. He gingerly sits across from her but he didn't know where to start.

"I will leave you two to talk while I eat. Would you like me to bring you anything Sya?" Dhm'Ni asks as he is about to leave. Sya simply shakes his head 'no' and flicks his hand at him. Dhm'Ni was content in just leaving after that. But he wasn't going to eat, he had already eaten with Nala and he wouldn't be hungry until morning. He was going to the storage deck to get a hammock. If needed, up to five Yautja could cram into one room. The hammocks could be set up with one at each corner and one in the middle. He wished be as far away from Nala as possible so he was going to set it up by the door. He will have to get through this one step at a time. Tonight was the first step and tomorrow…who knows.

"Should I start?" Nala laughs. Sya had been staring at her for about five minutes without talking and she was getting worried.

"I do not know where to start." Sya laughs to himself.

"Tell me about the challenge. Dhyot'te'ka only told me of where to fight and some rules."

"Alright, I will start there. But you must promise not to say anything until I am done. If you have questions, save them until then. Alright?" Nala silently nods to him with a smile. "Well then, usually when a challenge is issued, it is done that day. But if it cannot then there is a three day wait between when it was issued to when it is done. Now, Lidch is what we call an Unblood. That means he has not hunted the Hard Meat yet. The males of the Yautja have a Kainde Amedha Chiva. That means Hard Meat trial. They have to kill a Hard Meat and come back alive and when they do they are marked like you." Sya softly touches the mark on her cheek. "When they are marked they are called a Young Blood. Just as you are. And you asked before about Dhm'Nis age, but what I couldn't tell you then, was that once you are declared a Young Blood, you start counting your age at zero. All Yautja going on their Chive go at age twenty five. So little one, you are the first Ooman to be marked and the youngest ever to be marked at nine and a half seasons. Any questions?" Nala sat there with her mouth open for a moment then shook her head 'no'. "But there is one setback with you. You are to be judged by our clans seven Elders. They will listen to testimonies from anyone who wishes to speak about you. And from that they will decide if you are to be permanently in the Ehre Clan. Right now you are, you are with the Yautja. But they can say you are not in the Ehre Clan. They may see it as dishonorable to have an Ooman in the clan but you must prove them wrong. You will be a hunter Nala. Just as you were on the Ooman planet. Lord Khupiee wishes for you to go on at least two hunts before the Elders ship come. He and along with everyone else, wish to see you hunt. Questions?"

"Umm… So if the Elders say I am not in the Ehre Clan, what then?"

"Then you will not have a Clan but if it does happen I am sure another clan will invite you to join them. Nevertheless, I am sure they will see you as I do. Someone who cannot simply be let go." Nala give him a warm smile.

"You guys really think its okay for me to hunt though?" She asks apprehensively.

"Most definitely. Do you not wish to hunt?"

"Well, kind of but you guys do it differently then I. I would hunt for food and fur. Not for trophies."

"We don't simply cut the heads off and run Nala." Sya laughs. "You see this pelt of fur? This is from a beast on a close planet to our Homeworld. Its skull is prized, along with its fur and meat. Now, you know about the surgery, so that's taken care of. But after you have recovered, you are to go through schooling."

"Schooling?" Nala shrieks.

"You may be able to talk and hear but you must learn how to read and write. You are to come to me for lessons. I will teach you all you need to know. Once you have learnt to read and write, then I will teach you the laws, the code of Honor among the Yautja. And if needed I will teach you to fight as we do. While I know you are skilled, there are a few things I wish for you to know to protect yourself."

"Against…" Nala was a little confused. She knew that she should know how to hunt like them but Sya thought she can't protect herself. Sya didn't answer her right away. He actually broke eye contact with her and starts squirm on the bed. "Oh it's bad. I have never seen you squirm. Why do you squirm? I have never seen ANY Yautja squirm. So I'm guessing squirming is not good. Why are you squirming?"

"You need to defend yourself against the males." He blurts out.

"I don't understand…" She whispers.

"I want you to understand that it is not expected. Or demanded, EVER. And it has been and always will be your choice."

"Get to it quick Sya, your scaring me." Nala shifts closer to him.

"It will be up to your discretion if you mate or not."

"Umm…" Nala tilts her head at him and her mouth stays ajar. "Mate as in…Sex?" Sya nods 'yes' and Nala falls silent. She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Her breathe was caught in her throat while she looks hard into Syas eyes.

"Breathe." Sya whispers and Nala gasps.

"Is that possible?" She bursts. "I mean, when Kh'Cho examined me I could tell that…Well, you said the dimensions are different."

"I suppose it can be yes. But it is purely your choice if you mate or not. There are other things you should know about that as well. There is something called N'dui'se, a mating musk. While we are always emitting a type of musk that tells others of how we fell, this is different. When a male or female Yautja is aroused, the produce this musk, which tells another of their interest. Do recall when you were fighting Dhyot'te'ka…" Sya stops when Nala gasps loudly.

"OH! He was, and that smell was, and he thinks, with me…" Sya had to grab her shoulder to stop her. "Am I even attractive to Yautja males?"

"Aesthetically, no." He says carefully. "But it is not looks that the Yautja go for. It is skill and ability and honor. But most of all, it is the hunt. When we hunt, we collect trophies and with those we attract mates. And you my dear have a Queen and a Warrior. And countless others that you do not have their skulls from. You need to be wary of the males on this ship. But not yet."

"Not yet?" Nala repeats. She never thought about 'mating' with a Yautja. She just lost Allen and her old life. She wasn't ready for this.

"Lord Khupiee thought it best to prohibit any mating rituals or initiations until the Elders see you."

"I'm, I don't think I can. I mean. I'm not ready to do that after Allen."

"I know Nala. But you must keep an eye out for a few males that think they do not need to listen to Lord Khupiee. They will want to try something but I know that you can hold your own. If anything happens, you must tell me and Lord Khupiee. Dhm'Ni will wish to know also but it is up to you to tell him. I know you two have yet to work things out but he wishes to keep you safe, just as I do. Perhaps, you can speak to him tonight. He cannot talk back so he will not be able to say anything stupid." Sya laughs. Nala awkwardly smiles at him but thinks it could work. "Now, Lord Khupiee also set other rules. You can send and receive challenges, just like the one you got from Lidch. But there is more then one kind of challenge. The one you will be doing is called Jehdin Jehdin, meaning hand to hand combat with out death. But the other is one that calls for death. That challenge cannot be given to you. But if someone is stupid enough to do that, they will be met by me."

"You? Why you?"

"Because I am your caretaker Nala. You are my responsibility and I am proud to say so. However you do some things' that make me question if I can handle you." Sya pokes her side playfully, getting a hearty laugh from her. "Any questions?"

"So, what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"When you wake, get Dhm'Ni to COM me. It's that screen there," Sya points to that stupid screen thing that woke her. "And then we will work from there. Kh'Cho doesn't know when he will have everything ready. But you have a lot to do before your fight little one."

"Like what?" Before Sya could answer, Dhm'Ni walks in with his hammock in hand. Nala slowly looks at him with an expression he couldn't read. She tucks in her lip until they were out of view and her furors her brow.

"What have you told her?" Dhm'Ni asks while he begins to set up the hammock. To Nala it was a giant one at that. He clips the ends of the hammock to some rings that hung from the wall.

"Just about everything. But Nala, tomorrow before anything, you must go get fitted for an Awu'asa."

"A what?" Nala asks confused beyond anything.

"The armor you saw Dhm'Ni and myself wearing before. The mask and chest plates. All of it. But for you, you need it to be specially made."

"Kaine wishes to suit her himself, so bring her to him alone." Dhm'Ni adds. He turns around and leans against a wall as he cross his arms.

"You are in luck little one. The best of the best in Awu'asa makers wishes to make yours personally. And then you must be set up with the connections for the Awu'asa." Nala opens her mouth to ask what those are but Sya got to her first by grabbing one of her hands. He leans down a little and places a few of Nalas fingers on a temple. "Do you feel a bump?" Nala nods to him. It felt really weird to touch his face like this. Before she was exploring, now he was showing. "They are little metal implants that are placed under the skin so that the mask can latch on. They are placed all over the body as well. There is an old saying though, that when they are implanted, it hurts more then being hit with a Hard Meat tail."

"Then that gives me a lot to look forward to." Nala whimpers sarcastically. "I don't really have anymore questions for you but, do you have any for me?" Sya draw his head back and looks at her wide eyed. So many questions were running through his mind at that moment. Some were about her culture and her world. But those can be saved for later. Ones he really wished answered were about her.

"There is a lot I wish to know but I just want to know everything about you." Sya thrills. "But my biggest question is about you past. You see, Kh'Cho told us of all your injuries and scars. Outside…and inside." Sya was expecting her face to turn red again, but now it turned white. "Nala, are you ok?" He asks concerned.

"I'm fine." She whispers. "So…you know how I was raped then?" Nala asks very slowly.

"You have no idea how disturbed I became when I was told of this." Sya softly cups her face in one hand and attempts a smile. Dhm'Ni on the other hand was trying to not join him in comforting her. "You, _my_ Nalani, were hurt like that and all I wish to do is keep you safe now. Rape is virtually unheard of in Yautja society, I have yet to bare witness to such a thing in all of my seasons and pray that I never will. But that is in the past for you. The past that I know of now and so we can talk of other things. Tell me about your life Nala. I truly wish to know."

"I am going to give you the quick version because I'm tired." Sya gently nods to her to continue. "Umm, my parents died when I was a newborn and I was raised by a man that I see as an uncle but I have no blood relation too. Nevertheless that feeling of family was there." She smiles. "As I got older, I joined the arm and that's when it all went to hell. But I pushed past it and survived. And then Allen and I finally got together. But you know how that ended." Nala pauses for a moment to remember him. "If…if I tell you something, do you promise to not tell another soul?" She whispers.

"You can tell me anything." Sya shifts closer to her. It seems she had forgotten Dhm'Ni was back in the room, or maybe she didn't care.

"I have never felt safe, in my entire life, I have never felt protected. Until you and Dhm'Ni came to me." Dhm'Ni instantly perks at his name. _She feels safe with me? How can feel safe with me when we fight like we do? Or how we don't talk?_ "The very instant you said 'We are not going to abandon you' to me, I had never felt so safe in my entire life. I thought at first it was because I was going to live but now I see it was because of Dhm'Ni and you. I don't know if I will every truly be safe but having you two…" Nala finally looks at Dhm'Ni. Her face was full of nothing but happiness and gratitude. Not anger and fear like Dhm'Ni had come to know. This was a face he wished to see more often. And so Dhm'Ni gives her a soft smile and barely noticeable nod. "It was the best things to ever happen to me." Nala turns back to Sya and sighs.

"Sleep now." Sya grunts as he stands. "Tomorrow your life will truly begin."

"I don't want to go to school." Nala says sternly.

"You may not want to but you must." Sya says in a hard but playful tone. He extends his hand to her and Nala grabs it. Sya pulls her up to her knees and leans down to her head. Nala did know what to do at first when he started to graze her forehead with his mandibles. Gently touching her with his bottom two, he starts in the middle then expands them to rub her entire forehead. Sya pulls back to see a confused but intrigued face. "A kiss goodnight." Nala softly laughs to herself and give him a warm smile. "Goodnight little one." As Sya was at the door, he quickly and softly tells Dhm'Ni to listen to whatever she had to say in Yautja before he leaves.

"Sya told me this might be a good time for me to talk to you because you cannot talk back and say something stupid." Dhm'Ni defiantly grunts to her, causing her to laugh a little. "I was true with my words Dhm'Ni, I don't know why it is the way it is between us but you make me feel so safe. Especially because of what you showed me when I healed you. I really don't want you to feel vulnerable because you showed me your face. You have no idea how much that made me feel safe and out of harm's way just to be in your presence. Granted at first I wanted to kill you but then again you wished to do the same." Dhm'Ni couldn't hold in a small laugh. "And then here we are. Here I am with so much happening, so much is being thrown my way and I…" Not again, the evil sting in her throat was calling her and salty tears form in her eyes. But she wouldn't cry in front of him again, she promised herself she wouldn't. So to hide it she bends down so her face was in her knees and she tries to steady her breathing but because she was thinking about what to say, she just tears up over and over.

"Nala…" Dhm'Ni purrs. She slowly lifts her head and finds that Dhm'Ni had walked to her and knelt in front of her. "…tall k." He tied, that's all that matters.

"I need you Dhm'Ni. I want someone to be there with me, to be there for me and I want it to be you. I want to say so many things to you. Like, thank you and I hate and I like you and I admire you and I detest you. Every five minutes how I feel about you changed because you never seem to be the same person around me. One minute you say that you not going to leave me behind and the next you wish to shut me up. I don't understand you Dhm'Ni. But I want you to understand me. I need you as a friend, not as an enemy or simply a roommate. I want to talk to you about things. Particularly about this 'N'dui'se' thing Sya said." Dhm'Ni physically filches when said that. "He said that some males would try something and then it occurred to me that you warned me to stay away from one male. Was that why…"

"Yes." Dhm'Ni was immediate to answer. "He…he bad."

"Okay. I will trust your judgment." She lightheartedly but at the same time completely serious. "I think I need to go to sleep now. Are you going to as well?" Nala points to the hammock.

"Yes." Dhm'Ni says while he starts walking to the hammock. But he stops abruptly when his hands habitually go to take off his loincloth. Should he sleep as he always does? Does Nala sleep that way? Maybe he should wear a simple leather cloth to bed, just incase. Nala had already taken off her sweater when Dhm'Ni turns to the trophy room. His other casual wear was in there and with it was a soft loincloth her could use. Nala wouldn't care either way, nudity really don't bother and it was Dhm'Ni. She neatly folds her sweater and then starts to take off her shorts when something falls out of the pocket and rolls onto the floor. She couldn't think as to what it was so after she folds her shorts and places them and her sweater neatly on the ground, she goes in search for what ever it was. After a few minutes of looking, she finds it along the wall. Once she grabs it, she jumps onto the bed as laughs as she remembers that she had placed one of Dhm'Nis rings from his hair in her pant pocket when he grabbed her hand.

"Guess what I found." Nala laughs when Dhm'Ni walks back in with his new sleep wear. She shows him the ring and Dhm'Ni softly laughs. Nala pushes her had to him, thinking he would take it back but he shakes his head with a smile. Dhm'Ni slowly curls Nalas fingers around the rings and holds her fist loosely. She smiles at him and nods. "Where did you go?" She asks just as Dhm'Ni starts to his hammock but he turns back at her question.

"…head room." Dhm'Ni points to his head then to his trophy room. Nala didn't know what he meant thought. But she soon figured out that they took the heads their pray as trophies and that room was where he kept them.

"Trophy room?" Nala says to him and he nods 'yes'. "I will have to see what you have there in the morning. For now I sleep." She yawns big while crawling up the bed to the top of the covers. Dhm'Ni jumps into the hammock and gets comfy. He then turns off the lights when he sees Nala settle in.

"Dhm'Ni…" She says. Dhm'Ni just grunts to her. "Goodnight." He grunts again, and Nala smiles.

Authors Note: Thank you to Alix, ben revell, swift hunter and aquamum.


	20. Fitting and Befitting

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Fitting and Befitting**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"Sya!" Lord Khupiee barks when he walks back into the conference room. "We were just about to leave."

"I am glad you didn't." Sya sternly says and sits. "You asked me about Nala fighting Dhyot'te'ka and its true. He had gone into Kh'Chos and took her to the training deck to spar. Dhm'Ni, Thr'ik and I came in just as the battle was ending." Sya sympathetically laughs before continuing. "Nala ingeniously pinned him to the way by way of his loincloth and a staff. But what is really bothering me about their battle, was just as it was ending, Dhyot'te'ka became aroused by her and produced his mating musk. That was from simply fighting her, who knows what will happen when her true scent is found."

"I do not think Dhyot'te'ka is someone to worry of." Bakkub adds. "He has more honor then to go against your will Lord Khupiee. But as for others…"

"Dyne will be someone to worry of." Lord Khupiee hisses. "If that lowly Yautja places one ill mannered hand on her, I will personally rip his head off." He roars.

"If and when he does, I am sure Nala can hold her own." Syas says softly. "She had told me she is not yet ready to even think of mating and because she has recently lost her mate, I don't think Dyne will have a chance to even say a word to her. Dhm'Ni has warned her of him and she will listen to him, despite what it may seem."

"She didn't seem too angry with him today, she happily hit him with the Alsn." Inkle thrills in laugher.

"They are talking now, I hope that what ever it is will be finished tonight." Sya tells the table.

"They talk too much." Pakka hisses.

"The only other option is for Kh'Cho to be living in the room with them because they will slowly tear each other apart." Rathe growls.

"I hope that Nalani will get some sleep though." Lord Khupiee quickly stops the apparent anger between his brother and Rathe, once again. "And I think we should all follow suit."

"It is early yet." Dh'Kn barks roughly as some stand to leave.

"You can sleep as you wish Dh'Kn." Sya says before any other. "But I doubt dealing with Nala drowsy will do any good." He laughs.

"_Now you've got her all excited." Her mother scolds. "Shh…Sleep my child, it's only a hop skip and a jump and we'll be home!" She tells Nala. Her mother starts to smooth her hair with one hand and Nala pushes her head into her touch. _

_It was coming soon, that truck that killed them. And no matter if Nala yelled or jumped to move the car…they were always hit. So all she can do now is sit and wait. _

_The stale smell of nothingness fills her, the vibration of the engine sooths her. But nothing can keep it away. Not even as Nala closes her eyes, she can still see it. Out of the front window she can see it. The face of the truck that is going to hit them. All she can make out it just the tip, the nose of the thing as it waits to pounce on them. To take them away from her again, every night. Over and over._

"_Seamus, LOOK OUT!" Her mother yells but it's too late. The tires to their car squeal, her mother screams. And the horn blows. With a force she feels every night, Nala and her family are tossed to the side as the truck sideswipes them. The deafening sound from the collision of metal on metal, the shattering of the glass and the last desperate cries of her mother and father fill her completely. _

Nala shoots up from her sleep, petrified and sweating from her nightmare. Her hair encompasses her face but harsh breaths cause it to flutter with each exhale. Nala breaths deeply and combs her hair back with her hands to calm herself.

"Nala…" Dhm'Ni says softly. He had been up less then ten minutes from his own frightening dream, and only then did he see Nala tossing and turning in her sleep. He just watched her for a while, she softly whimpered here and there, almost like she was in pain. And when she suddenly bolted up and began panting, he knew something was wrong.

"Hello gorgeous." Nala she gasps. "Sorry if I woke you, I was having a bad dream." He was about to try and say she didn't wake him but Nala fall back to the pillow and sighs. "Please tell me it's not time to wake yet." Dhm'Ni softly laughs at her, time hadn't restarted yet, meaning it wasn't midnight.

"No." He says bluntly. "No close." Nala yawns and mumbles 'good' but doubted Dhm'Ni understood her. She pulls up the furs and wraps the pelt around her, but a sudden sting in her palm makes her stop and look. Dhm'Nis ring was still in her hand, and the trembling from her dream had caused it to cut her skin. Thankfully though it wasn't enough to make her hand bleed, but it stung like it did. If it had made her bleed, Dhm'Ni would freak. Nala moves it from one hand to the other and hugs the softest fur she had ever felt. Dhm'Ni couldn't fall asleep so easily though. He was going over what Nala had said to him. And was angry at himself for not saying more, granted he couldn't say a lot, but he should have said something like 'ok' or at least 'yes' but he only said that Dyne was bad.

'…_**you make me feel so safe' **is what she said right? How can Nala feel safe with me? Then or now? All we have done since the moment we met was fight. But maybe now it will be more then that. She said she wishes to talk to me, not **like** we're friends but because we **are** friends. I do dread what she will talk of though. I don't know exactly what Sya told her of mating but she did say something about N'dui'se, our mating musk. I wonder if she knows about Dhyot'te'ka and the musk he was pumping out for her when they fought. She most definitely smelt it but she may not have pieced it together. Should I tell her? No, she will have to get Sya to because I cannot speak with her yet. I will have to make sure Sya tells her to stay away from him. But does she need to stay away from him, really? Nala absolutely needs stay from Dyne, I will kill him if he tries anything! And he will, I know it! Sya knows it too but Nala doesn't. She knows to stay clear of him and that is good enough, for now. But as for Dhyot'te'ka, knowing him, he will wait until the right time. He didn't do any rituals of any sort, he was just aroused by her. Aroused by Nala… I can see why but I cannot see her mating. Particularly not with him. He has killed more Oomans than some can even count, and he has surly brought some on board and will most likely show Nala in an attempt to woo her. He will have better luck showing her his Combat Staff. _

Dhm'Ni silently laughs at his stupid joke. Sighing, he quickly scratches a funny itch on his stomach and turns on his side to fall asleep once more. Hopefully…

Dhm'Ni yawns and stretches as he rustles awake. He extends his legs and arches his back before even opening his eyes, and a tough grunts bellows from him. An extremely annoyed groan echoes on the room when he remembers that he slept in a hammock and would have marks from the rope on his back for hours. Dhm'Ni sits up and painfully rubs a few of the lines. He couldn't help but hiss and he completely forgot about Nala.

"You are very loud when you wake." She yawns. Dhm'Ni kicks himself mentally for waking her, but she was already awake, kind of. She knew she wasn't sleeping any more but she didn't want to wake yet. Right in between the two ways a really living and then Dhm'Ni decided to mess it up. "Is it time to get up then?" Dhm'Ni looks to the time and laughs because for the first time in about five seasons, he slept past the tenth hour. It was a bit past the eleventh but he was ok with that. Yesterday had been a trying day and he needed as much sleep as possible.

"Yes." He answers her. Dhm'Ni jumps out of the hammock and walks into the bathroom before Nala could steal it. He wouldn't bathe though, that would be saved for later when she wasn't around. He just didn't want to have her around when he relaxes, not yet anyways.

Nala didn't really care that Dhm'Ni went in first. She turns onto her stomach and cuddles up to the long pillow. It was made of something she had never felt before. Soft but firm. Perfect. What's more was the pelt of fur was heavy, just how she liked it. But what amazed her, was that it actually kept her cool. When she woke, she could feel a difference between the warmth over the pelt and under. Like it was meant to cool you down but that's ok. It helped her sleep. Nala yawns again just as Dhm'Ni walks back into the bedroom.

"Sya wants you to call him on the COM thingy." She mumbles while walking to have a quick bath. She couldn't wait to use the bath after she saw it for the first time. It was so tempting. And the same size as a small pool. But Dhm'Ni would need the length. What she hadn't noticed until she stripped and kneeled by the bath, was that on one side it was oddly sloped. It would be perfect to rest against rather then a straight edge. Nala quickly found those small silver buttons near said sloping side and presses the cold one like she was told. She half expected the water to come from a hole in the wall, like it does with the sink, but to her surprise the water starts to fall from the ceiling. It streamed down from a small hole, creating a beautiful waterfall like image as it starts to fill the giant pool. The flow wasn't too far away from her thought, Nala had to stick out her hand to check the temperature and once it was just right, she slides in and rests against the slope.

"Good morning Dhm'Ni." Sya grumbles as he is let in to their room. Dhm'Ni was quick to offer greetings as well and they soon start the mundane task of going over what Nala needs to do that day.

"Must she have the implants done?" Dhm'Ni asks, a little apprehensive about her getting them. "There is a reason we have them done and two seasons old. Old enough to know, young enough to forget…"

"She has no other options I'm afraid. It will be painful, but I think she will be able to handle it." Sya was slowly making his way to the bathroom door, he wished to see Nala and tell her a few more things before they go. But Dhm'Ni says she is in the bath, so he would have to wait.

"Is she to have the surgery done today as well?"

"I have yet to speak with Kh'Cho about it. But when we go to him for Nalas implants, we will speak then. How long ago did she go in?" Sya inquires.

"Not five minutes."

"Nala…" Sya nocks on the door so that it wouldn't open but so she knew he was there.

"YEAH!" He hears from inside.

"May we come in?"

"Sure!" Dhm'Ni didn't want to go in at first, he was hesitant to see her if she is bathing. But Sya went in like it was nothing and so he followed suit. But as Sya entered, he couldn't find her. So he called out to her and she said she was in here but he couldn't find her. "Boo!" Nala says quickly. She sits as straight as she could go in the bath, but still only the top of her nose and up could be seen.

"Are you sitting or lying down?" Sya asks laughter.

"Sitting, if you can believe that!" Dhm'Ni couldn't even hold back a light chuckle, she was so small. The height of the bath over cast her own by at least five inches and she had to stretch to look over the edge. "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"It about today's to-do list I am afraid." Sya walks closer to the bath and to Dhm'Nis shock, Nala didn't seem to care as he sat extremely close to the edge. He however would stay a little further back. "We are to go and see the Awu'asa maker whose name is Kaine. But he will not be making just you Awu'asa alone. He is to make you a lot of other wears as well. For example, when we are not on hunt, we dress in casual wear. Just a simple loincloth and shoes. But there is also formal wear, ceremonial dress and even sleep wear for you. But it is all up to you as to what it looks like."

"That's going to be a problem." Nala had continued to clean herself, even as Sya sat down. But he never took his eyes from her head, so she didn't mind. "I am very bad a choosing clothes."

"We will have to discuss it with him when we get there. But when he finishes with you, you are to get you implants done. And from then, we will see what we can do to pass the day. But hurry along. We have a lot to do."

Nala felt a little more then exposed as she stands there, arms high in the air with out a sweater or even the Alsn on because Sya told her not to wear any that day. This Kaine guy was measuring her body like there was no tomorrow. First her main parts, height, hips, shoulders. And then he went on to her arms and legs, breasts and even the curve of her buttocks. At the moment though, Kaine was looking at the curvature that her back had as she changes positions. Arms up, arms down. One shoulder raised high, another low. She was kind of embarrassed a little as he pokes around her body. But Sya reassured her that he was a professional, and wouldn't do anything out of conduct. They were currently settled in Kaines private shop in the back, Dhm'Ni was standing by the closed door, trying his hardest not to look at all the scars on her back, but he was failing in his attempt. The bite mark on her left butt cheek was still eludes him in the 'what did it' department, but it was still something to look at. The one that he was staring at intently though was from the Hard Meat tail. Every time Dhm'Nis eyes fall on it, he feels the strangest pain in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was from the anger of himself for not saving her, or for his father for not doing anything. But that was the past and now Nala is here for her future. Here, with the Yautja. With him.

"Kaine is done measuring." Sya tells her. He had to translate between the two. "He wishes to know of what you will use to bind you hair."

"Bind my hair?" Nala asks while getting her clothes on. "Like you guys?" Sya nods 'yes' to her and Nala goes quiet. She didn't know she was going to be changed like that, but that's awesome. "Well, I don't really know. What color is my Awu'asa going to be? Because from that I can decide. What would I even use to do that to my hair?"

"You can use any number of items. But if I may suggest, using the bone form the Queen." Sya says softly and then tell Kaine who seemed very pleased with the idea. "Kaine tells that your Awu'asa' will be a mixture of white and gray, would you like to see it?" Nala was quick to say she did and Kaine left the room for a moment. "There is something else he wished to ask of me, but I am not sure of how to ask it."

"Just say it, that will help." Nala laughs. Sya sighs at her roughly, then turns to pick up a bundle of metal that she hadn't noticed until then. He opens the collection and reveals a bra like thing. Nala raises an eyebrow in misunderstanding as to what he wished to know.

"Our females are not built as…_soft_ as you and so the way they are _held _is different. They may not cover you completely." Nala mouths 'oh' as she gets the idea. She takes the small metal bra and holds it up to her chest but the second she had it against her, she knew something was wrong.

"These won't even cover me!" She whispers. Dhm'Ni silently laughs to himself, their females are more exposed then she would like. Female Yautja breasts are as tough as muscle when they are not breast feeding pups, so they don't really need to have complete coverage. But from what he saw of Nala before, she would need it. "We have to tell him that I cannot wear anything like this!"

"I know little one. That is why he asked me to show you. Our females are built differently then you."

"You know, I haven't seen a female yet."

"That's because there aren't any on this ship." Nalas mouth falls, she barely got out the question as to why there aren't any. "This is a DropShip. We use this ship to travel to other worlds. There are also other kinds of ships, but the one where the females live is on the Clanship. That is where all of the members of our clan rest when not hunting."

"How many are on the ship anyways?" The thought had never crossed her mind before now.

"There are little more then two hundred hunters, less then seventy five servants and attendants. Seven Arbitrators, not including myself, and one clan leader." Just then, Kaine came back with a small sheet of metal and he hands it to Nala. It was beautiful to say the least. It was the color of a rain cloud, a mixture of gray and white and it was stunning. Kaine fiddles with her hands until the metal was placed against her leg skin and it was a wonderful contrast. Dhm'Ni even walks from his spot to look and comments that it will look odd, but nice. Sya holds back the remark from Nala, telling Dhm'Ni to tell her that himself when she can understand him. Kaine starts to talk to Sya again, but it was a long sentence by Nalas standards. "When Kaine treats the Queen, the color of the bone will be a few shades darker gray then this. It will look wonderful. I told him of the fitting problem and he suggested a more appropriate covering. However, the concept to the Awu'asa will be open. Everything will be crisp, clean and exposed almost."

"No." Nala sternly declines. "I want one like Dhm'Nis. Well, not exactly like his, but the same idea. I don't want an opponent to know what kind of arsenal I have. I want to keep it a surprise." Sya quickly tells Kaine what she said and he got mad! He snorts out loud and turns away from her, clicking and growling something that made both Sya and Dhm'Ni burst laughing. "What?"

"He says that you and Dhm'Ni are too alike. So plain and boring when it comes to the Awu'asa." Sya laughs.

"Then I'll make you a deal." Nala walks up to Kaine. "You give me the Awu'asa I wish for…" Sya had been translating the whole time so the Kaine could understand. But Kaine was clearly getting angrier and angrier as Nala went on. "And I will give you free reign of EVERYTHING else." Instantly, Kaine face softens at the idea. Free reign… On everything else. That means her ceremonial, casual, sleep wear…everything made by him. When ever someone would look to her, they would see him as well. "What's wrong with him?" Nala whispers. Kaine was clearly 'not with them' any longer.

"He is deep in thought." Sya laughs. He snaps Kaine out of his spell and tells Nala that he has accepted her offer. Just as they were about to leave to go to Kh'Chos, a very scary thought came into Nalas mind as she twists around to Kaine.

"No dresses. Tell him Sya, I will not wear any dresses! If he dresses me in dresses I will go insane!" When Sya told him, he didn't seem disappointed at all.

"Kaine wishes to tell you that you do not seem like a dress wearing female." Now Nala laughs. She waves good bye to Kaine and he nods to her.

"So…off to get those metal things in me, huh?" Nala asks, a little afraid of what Sya said before.

"That reminds me, Dhm'Ni, COM your father. He asked to be there when it happens." Dhm'Ni, instead of taking the lift with them, turns to walk the stairs to get his father. He was a little apprehensive about being there when it happens. When Dhm'Ni had his done, thankfully he can't really remember the pain, hence the age of when it's done, he was dreading the walk to the healers to get it done. But he had his mother with him. He had someone there to hold him as the pain came and went. Nala does have Sya, but Dhm'Ni was fearing he may do something stupid, like try to comfort her himself.

Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni walk in together to see that Kh'Cho had made Nala strip and place Alsn on her chest and waist, and was beginning to place the small implants over her body. When Nala was first shown the dime sized things they didn't seem so bad. But then Kh'Cho activated it to show her what was going to happen and she got scared. A small knife like blade would extend from the bottom of the implant into her skin, then spread the newly formed cut to allow the implant to fall into the wound and then it would close. Leaving the implant in and the blade out. But what really made her stomach turn, was how many they were placing on her. She counts twenty five of them. One on her forehead, two one each temple, the top of each jaw and one of her chin. One on each shoulder, the front and back of her forearms, each elbow, upper arms and then on the back of her hands. One right in her navel, one on each hip, two on the front of each thigh and one on the back. One on her each knee, the front and back of her leg and one on each foot. Nala was clearly anxious about it. She actually looked rather funny to Dhm'Ni. He had never seen her to jumpy. When he and his father entered, she actually leaped in the air a little. Her heart beat could practically be heard from the hallway and her breathing was deep.

"Don't worry little one. There will be pain but it will go within a few minutes." Lord Khupiee walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I know but still." Nala sighs.

"Is there anything I can do?" Nala didn't think the question to be so off, but then Sya and Dhm'Ni stop to look at Lord Khupiee, she knew something was up.

"Why do they look at you like that?" She asks him but Lord Khupiee just laughs.

"Clan leaders do not often offer comfort to others." He smiles down to her.

"Well, you can help but you may not want to do it. I was going ask Sya but if you want to."

"I would be honored to help."

"Alright. Sit down with your back against the wall." Lord Khupiee gives her an inquisitive look but does as she asks. He was glad that it was only his son, his second in command and the healer were here or he would get an ear full about sitting like that. He did wonder what Nala wanted him to do but he got his answer when she walks up to him, then sits in his lap. "Hold me down, gently though! I don't want to stand up with broken bones." She laughs. Lord Khupiee gently grabs her hands then wraps them around her. He even brought his legs closer to her to hold her down, he knew it was going to get very bad before it gets better. "You got a piece of leather or something for me to bite on?" She asks to whom ever can understand her. Sya left the room for a moment and returned with a strip of wet Alsn. He explains that when wet, it is tough as any metal but still soft now for her to bite on. Nala funnily opens her mouth for him to place it in and once it was, she bit down to test it. It will work just fine. Nala exhales a heavy sigh, then nods to Kh'Cho.

Nalas entire body stiffens when she feels the initial prick. At first she thought that was it, but not a second later, she as proven wrong. The cutters slot in to her skin and Nala moans in pain and bites down on the Alsn. It got even worse when she feels her new wounds being pushed open. Lord Khupiee puts more strength in holding her as Nala starts to try and pull her hands away from his, wiggling and moaning in agony. Soon enough, the metal implants are dropped into her skin and the blades close. But that wasn't all. Just when Nala thought it was done, Sya and Kh'Cho run to her and start pulling out the blades that were left sticking out of her skin. Dhm'Ni tried to hold back for them to do it. But he couldn't just stand here and listen to her any more so he dashes to the one side left open by Sya and the healer. He gets to her arm and starts to gently pull the blades out. Sya stops for a moment to look at him, he didn't think Dhm'Ni would help her at all, and here he was, pulling the cutters from her. When all blades were out of her front, Lord Khupiee leans her forwards for them to get the ones on her back. And once they were out, he pulls Nala back to him and starts to comfort her by purring. Sya takes out the Alsn to help her breath better and she groans in appreciation. Nala closes her eyes and tries to calm herself, the purring from Lord Khupiee was vibrating her so much that she would have gladly slept right then and there but she kept herself from going that far.

"That went better then I anticipated." Kh'Cho trills in pride and walks away. He suggested letting Nala rest for a few minutes, and in the mean time, he had some news. "I don't know how she may feel of it, but I am ready to alter her." Sya stands and walks to Kh'Chos side to see what will be done if she has it today. Not only are they changing her speech, but they are going to repair past injuries. Her knee for one thing will be an easy procedure. It is simply creating new cartilage with gels but as for her other ones. That may be a little trickier. Kh'Cho he plans to re-brake Nalas left leg and then use calcium enriched paste to heal it and reset it properly.

"She took it better then you did." Lord Khupiee says to his son, who had yet to leave Nalas side. "You have yet to roar louder then you did on that day." He laughs.

"I do not remember you being there." Dhm'Ni says in confusion.

"You cannot remember a lot from that day can you?"

"No I guess not. But that is the point." Dhm'Ni smiles to Nala when she opens her eyes to look at him.

"Hard Meats worse." Nala moans. The two start to thrill in laughter and Sya asks what was so funny.

"She said that getting hit with a Kaine Amedha tail is worse. I guess we now have a true blue statement as to which is actually more painful." Lord Khupiee says but never once did he stop purring to her.

"Do you wish to tell her, or should I?" Sya walks back them and kneels in front of Nala. He unintentionally shifts a little, fidgeting on his spot and Nala noticed.

"Oh no…" Nala starts shaking her head. "Yautja don't squirm. What is it now?" Sya softly laughs at her words, she was right. Yautja don't usually squirm.

"Kh'Cho is ready to alter you. But he wishes to do more then just that." It took a moment, but Sya explained everything that would happen and Nala was more excited then afraid about it now. "It will take the better part of the day and then you will probably wish to sleep again but by that time, it would be appropriate. You will almost instantly be able to understand Yautja, but the swelling in your ears may take time to go down. But it will take days for your throat to heal enough for you to speak. Whether that's a plus or minus…" Sya shrugs his shoulders but Nala was quick in punching him playfully.

"I think today is a day to get the worst over with, don't you?"

Next thing she knew, Nala was waking up to Syas smiling face.

"Good evening little one. How are you feeling?" Nala knew not to try and say anything, Sya told her not to even try because it will just hurt her. She looks around the room slowly, while the whole time trying to get the taste of steal out of her mouth with her tongue. Kh'Cho was standing by her with Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni by the door. While Lord Khupiee smiles at her, Dhm'Ni was emotionless. He wasn't even looking at her. She tried to ask what's wrong but all she got was pain from her throat. In truth, nothing was wrong. While Nala was out, they all talked of a few things she said, Dhm'Ni even went to bathe. But right now Dhm'Ni was deep in thought about what he was going to say to her now. He never heard Sya greet her, he only looked to her when she whines in pain from the sting of trying to talk. Before he could stop himself, Dhm'Ni was at her side at looking down into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dhm'Ni blurts. Nala just sighs and smiles. He had never looked at her like that before, well...once actually. When she was in the giant room with the pyramid and Dhm'Ni approached her. It was the same concern, the same need to help and keep her safe. But Dhm'Ni was still staring at her, she needed to say something so she motions to her mouth. "Thirsty?" She nods 'yes' to him and smiles again.

"Can you sit up?" Sya asks. He got his answer when Nala slowly rises while Dhm'Ni walks to small pack that Sya made him get together in the event she was hungry or thirsty. "Are you tired? You seem to be a little out of it." Nala gradually smiles, nods then chugs the flask of water. "Alright well, you will be recovering for at least the rest of the night but tomorrow when you will wake then change into any armor we can find for you to fight Lidch. And then you and I will train for a few hours before you two fight. Now it is time for you to sleep." Kh'Cho approaches her while she was just about to get off and he starts to talk but she only got bits and pieces. In mid sentence, Nala brings her and up and motion to her ears then shrugs her shoulders.

"Kh'Cho said that you should COM him if you have any difficulties hearing after a few hours. You may have trouble for about five more minutes but if it doesn't clear up then you should come back here." Sya says very slowly in Ooman for her. She nods in understanding to Kh'Cho and she leaves the healer with all three right behind her. Even before the lift came, an undefeatable bout of sleepiness hits Nala like a punch and she leans on Sya to keep herself up. "Nala, are you alright? Do you need to go to Kh'Cho?" She quickly shakes her head 'no' and smiles but she tired to motion that she is really tired by placing both hands on a side of her head, to show that she is sleeping then look back up at him. Sya simply sighs and gently runs his and through her hair. When the lift doors opened though, and Sya walks in, Nala couldn't go with him and just about fell over. She was standing like she was drunk, wobbling around, leaning to one side and then the other. "I think you need more help then you think." He laughs at her as he walks back to her side. Nala would have protested immensely when he tenderly picks her up. But once she wraps her arms around his giant neck, and Sya carefully ensnares her in his arms, she instantly fell asleep in his embrace.

"You truly act as though she is your pup." Lord Khupiee remarks.

"I know." Sya plainly barks back. "But she needed somewhere to sleep and I am the best place until we put her in bed."

"Speaking of best places…" Lord Khupiee trails. "Ykas'e has informed me that the entire ship wishes to witness her first challenge fight. But the training deck couldn't possibly allow all to enter or watch. So, for this one and only time, I will allow a non death fight in the upper deck."

"You cannot be serious!" Dhm'Ni says in surprise. "I can understand that the ship wishes to watch but to allow it in the U'sl-kwe deck."

"Would you like to pack over two hundred male Yautja on the training deck when one right above it can properly house them and give them all suitable seating to observe?" Sya says in a serious tone.

"I guess it would be better to watch." Dhm'Ni gives in to the idea.

"I anticipate that Nala will have fun. She knows that he is an Unblood and not that experienced. I think she will play with him as she did with you Dhm'Ni." Sya laughs.

If it hadn't been Sya holding Nala like a pup, the entire deck would have openly laughed at the sight. Lord Khupiee had stayed on the lift to go to his own room while Sya carried Nala to her and Dhm'Nis room. Nala suddenly moans and moves her head so that she was nestled into Syas neck. She tightens her hold on him as they enter the room and Sya was a little concerned that she may not let him go. But Dhm'Ni suggests simply let her feel the pelt of fur and sure enough, the second her skin touched it, she released her death grip on his neck in exchange for the pillow. Sya covers her with the bedding and turns to Dhm'Ni.

"Perhaps you can speak to her in her in the morning then. She has been through to much in the past few days and she needs you. She even said it but I think you need to say that you will be there." He says softly as he starts for the door.

"I have been mentally making a checklist so I can say everything I wish to. I tend to forget myself when I am in a room with her. Last time we really spoke, I said that her kind tastes good with the right sauce." Dhm'Ni softly laughs. Sya sighs as he says good night to leave him to sleep.

Nala was almost bored to tears as she watches Dhm'Ni pace back and forth in their room. She woke up better then the last time she remembers and about ten minutes later Dhm'Ni was up as well. But he didn't le t her have a bath. He said he wished to speak to her. He also joked about her not being able to speak back so it was a good trade from when she did it. But after those words, Dhm'Ni went quiet and started to walk around the room. Nala couldn't exactly tell him to talk, her voice had yet to return, and so when it became too much, Nala covertly picks up one of her metal shoes and hurls it and Dhm'Ni. He however saw it coming and skillfully caught it in mid air only to throw in to the ground.

"Got the message, just…Give me a minute." He actually took about five more minutes before he finally turns to her. But he just looks at her, not saying a word and then he suddenly walks right up to the bed, which Nala was sitting on, and falls to his knees in front of her. Nala gives him a warm smile and a soft tilt of her head, but he still doesn't talk. She sighs loudly and moves closer to him until she was sitting on her knees about a foot away. Nala looks him right in the eye and then moves her hand from the base of her neck to the top of her mouth and out while opening her mouth. Telling him in her motion to talk.

"The first thing I am going to say was the last thing I wished to say in this discussion. The male I warned you of is most definitely someone to be wary of. His name is Dyne and he is one who thinks he is above my fathers' word. He is the son of an Elder who is coming here to judge you, so you will have to be even more careful because of what he will and will not say. But if he tries ANYTHING you must tell us. And do not kill him, that wouldn't look good to his father." Nala silently laughs and smiles at the odd warning. "And as for you asking about 'N'dui'se', I will tell you anything you wish to know but Sya is probably one you should talk to of that sort of thing. I am having a hard time with even the idea of you mating."

"Thank you!" Nala squeaks but is punished for it. The white Alsn, used to wrap her neck, wasn't itchy but it was constricting. Nala puts her hand on her chest then with the same one, motions to him.

"You feel the same way?" He asks and Nala nods 'yes'. "Perhaps in time you will be more comfortable with the idea. It took my father many seasons to mate after my mother." Nala was a little taken aback, she had never heard Dhm'Ni speak of his mother before. "But now is not the time. Now is the time for me to talk and you to listen because I wish to tell you many things as well. Nala, when I showed you my face I didn't really know why I did it. Maybe it was because I was comfortable enough to do it but I did it and now I must deal with it. But it is reassuring to know that I made you feel safe because of that. And I sincerely apologize to you for everything. I don't even know how long the list is of how I had hurt you, whether physically or mentally because I know I can change between good and bad in a second and I have no excuse for it. You don't know everything of our world yet Nala. It is like you are a newborn but a newborn that can kill Hard Meats." Nala sarcastically shrugs like it was nothing. "And now that I understand you, I wish for you to understand me. I wish to be your friend Nala. I truly do. I have never met anyone like you. And I am not talking about you being Ooman. I can't understand how you can deal with what is on your back but I have to say, I am impressed with how you are doing it. But if you ever need to talk, about anything, whether it be about musk or who you beat up sparring that day, I will be there when you need me because for one thing I want to and for another, we are living in the same room so it is expected that we have some conversation other then an exchange of fists. I…I know that…" Dhm'Ni sighs and shakes his head as he lowers it out of shame. He didn't know how he was going to say this next part. But when he feels Nalas hands on the side of his face, forcing him to look up again, he knew he had to say it no matter what.

"Talk." She says with great pain once again.

"I know I haven't protected you in the past. Not from anything. But I swear to you Nala, I swear on my life that I will always be there for you, I will always protect you. I want to keep you safe." He finally got it out there and Dhm'Ni just had to close his eyes and inwardly praise himself for it. When suddenly, Dhm'Ni feels something warm on his face, right above his eyes brows. He opens his eyes to see Nala leaning over to him and pressing her lips on his head. When she sits back again, Dhm'Ni didn't know what to say.

"Thank you." Nala says softly and out of joy. Never in her life had anyone ever said that to her and she felt like they could keep the promise. Not until Dhm'Ni.

"Are we good?" Nala smiles at him and nods. "Good. Because I think Sya is going to be very angry for us taking so long. He is with Kaine now, waiting for us." Nala jumps off the bed and together they go to K'daai after Dhm'Ni explains what that word meant.

"Easier to wear nothing." Nala squeaks. She couldn't understand why they were asking her to wear such odd armor when she isn't used to the weight. It would bring her down because she hadn't trained with it and even if she did train with Sya with what ever it was they asked her to wear, she still wouldn't be able to work with it.

"You must wear armor." Sya tries to say but in truth, she didn't really. "You must protect your neck and your body. You cannot fight one of us with out some kind of armor."

"Have before. Worked fine." It was becoming easier to talk now, her throat wasn't feeling like sand paper every time she breathed. But it was still forceful to speak so she tired to do it as less as possible.

"You may not need to wear all armor on your entire body Nala." Kaine, in finally be able to speak with her, had lots to say. "But you must have something over your neck to protect the surgery's consequence. The Unblood with use it to his advantage. And your Hard Meat scar. But as for all over your body, that it up to you." Sya hisses in annoyance as glare at Kaine for telling it like it is. Kaine didn't really care though. He and Sya have always been friends so a simple hiss wouldn't do anything.

"I wear what must but not all over." Nala says to Sya. She didn't need to convince the others. Dhm'Ni was sure that she would go in and come out devoid of injury. Sya was worried though, and he had reason too.

"Lidch is an Unblood Nala. You must remember that. He will do anything to make a name for himself and he may do something stupid like try to kill you. I know you look at this like a fun thing, but you have to see it with a more serious outlook. This is not playtime Nala. This is real."

"I understand. But I can not," Nala had to stop for a moment, to keep the pain down to a minimum. "Work with weight I am not used too. Bad." Sya sighs in defeat, perhaps forcing her to wear something that she cannot carry will be the one thing to get her hurt.

"Fine but we will go train then to get you ready. But you cannot wear what you have on now. No pockets, no strings, no hoods. Kaine has yet to make you something you can wear so you must use Alsn. It may even aid you because it soaks sweat and hides odor." Sya was thinking more about the odor part. Nala was going to be a little exposed and Lidch may pick up on her scent. Nala says she understands and they leave Kaine to do what ever he wished with her garments.

"Stop playing!" Sya roars as Nala playfully jabs what he called a training glaive at his back. She had been doing this since they got into the training deck. Sya told her how to properly enter and bow, all of that, but when they started to spar, Nala started to play.

"Why?" She gets out.

"Because this is serious."

"Why?" Sya growls in annoyance. Dhm'Ni on the other hand laughs.

"Other then the fact that this is your first real fight with another Yautja, you seem to think this is all fun and games!" Without warning, Sya charges Nala again but she was fast in spinning out of his way. But as she came out of her spinning, she hits him on the back again. He roars once more before turning and charging again. And yet again Nala simply jumps out of his way. But this time, she decided to play up. Nala starts to bombard Sya with hit after hit from the glaive, that instead of blades at either end had metal balls, and she starts to dance around him. Moving her feet as she so fast that even she didn't know what they were doing. But she was doing it! Dhm'Ni had to concentrate on her feet as she moved, they were calculated, designed, even premeditated. They knew where to go even before Nala knew they were moving at all. It was amazing. Sya, however, didn't think it so nice, as he was on the receiving end of the attack.

"Enough." Sya grabs the training glaive before it hits him once more so he could regain his composure. "Show me how you do that."

"Do what?" She squeaks.

"Show me how you move your feet so fast. You did it with the Hard Meat and now me. How do you do it?"

"Teach after spar."

"Well, I say we are finished sparring so it is after. Tell me." Nala involuntarily starts to silently laugh at him, she even bends over as she tired to cope with what just happened.

"Okay. Watch." Nala didn't really know how she was doing it. Her feet just did it. But she knew _why_ she did it. When she was younger, before she entered the Academy, Nala would take dance classes at the local community center just to get away from home and she learnt a lot of things. And the one that made her feet do as they do, Salsa. Every time she would dance, whether it be Salsa, or Tango or even Ballet, her feet you keep it locked up in memory and then all the sudden she would brake into a routine when she would fight and that would help her move so fast, to use moves never seen before and she would win. Always out moving her opponent, literally staying one step ahead of them. But now she had to teach Sya. "Learn moves then change as you wish." Sya nods to her and watches as she slowly down starts to move her feet. Forwards, backwards, from side to side. Instep, flare out. And when he tired it, he got it right. And when Nala told him to go faster, he did. Faster she says and so he goes faster. But when he couldn't go any faster, he growls at her, accusing her of making him look stupid. But she calmed him by saying, at least trying to say, that once his feet do it faster then he can even conceive of how they are doing it, then the move will show up in a fight.

"Sya, it is midday and the fight will start in an hour." Dhm'Ni tells them both. "Some have already taken seats in the upper deck."

"Why there?" Nala asks confused.

"The entire ship wishes to watch you Nala. But we cannot have them all in here. You will fight in a square that the one we were just in, but on the upper deck there is only one square where you will fight and the rest of the room is of stands for the watchers to sit. When you enter the room, you will choose what weapons you wish and then you will fight. But we should go and get you ready with the Alsn and your neck armor."

Moments before Nala was about to step out of the stands and up to the wall of weapons, not unlike the one in the training deck, she was beginning to wonder if wearing armor was a good idea after all. She had wrapped the Alsn around her entire upper body, arms and all, but she stopped it just above her navel and then she wrapped a small pair of shorts. She was actually feeling a little exposed but then again, she didn't care at the same time. She was a little afraid of the hundreds of eyes that were on her. So many of them she had yet to meet but as she scanned the crowd, she smiles to some that she does recognize. Like Thr'ik and Dhm'Ni who were sitting with Gik'ha and his friends. She even saw her chocolate friend but he didn't look at her because he was talking with another Yautja beside him. Lord Khupiee and all the Arbitrators were sitting at the far end of the room, which was of course all black with red embellishments, in a sectioned off enclose where they could talk to one another and not have someone over hear them.

"How many weapons can I bring in?" Nala asks Sya. He couldn't help put feel a great deal of pride in watching her get ready. While they were training she was playful, but the very moment she stepped into the U'sl-kwe deck, she turned into serious mode. Only asking when she needed to, always direct and right to the point. She never laughed or smiled one she got in. And Sya was actually in aw with her being able to switch so rapidly.

"You can bring as many as you can carry. When you win,"

"If." Nala interjects, but Sya would have none of it. He gently grabs both of her shoulders to unsure that she was going to listen to him.

"_When_ you win, you must take a trophy, a trinket of your battle just as you will do for every battle after this." Nala silently agrees with him, with a funny idea as to what to take and she waits for Lord Khupiee to call each fighter to choose their weapons of choice.

"Silence." Lord Khupiee says. Nala expected him to at least yell it or roar it or something. But he said it like he was talking to someone sitting next to him. But what amazed her even more, was that this room full of over two hundred Yautja, went deadly quiet. When it was so, Lord Khupiee stands from his chair and walks a few steps until he was standing alone on the edge of a small terrace. "This is the first fight for the one and only Ooman member of the Ehre Clan. From what we have seen, we know it will be done with honor and with skill like no other. Opponents, choose you weapons."

At that Nala walks from Syas side and up to the wall of the most frightening weaponry. They were gruesome and yet elegant. Each one expertly crafted with the colors of the Ehre Clan, black and red. And each made Nala feel twisted but good twisted. She had the sudden urge to grab a blade and hurl it at this Lidch male, but she also wished to mess with him a little. As payment for the words he said about her. Nala takes hold of a small glaive, it was almost exactly like the one she and Sya were sparring with, but this one had the balls at the ended covered in small spikes. Nala didn't plan on using that part of the weapon anyhow. She also took two long blades about a foot long each and walks to one side of the square to wait for her challenger. Lidch had chosen a combat staff that was curved in odd ways and double edged knife about the length of Nalas arm. Once he was in his spot, they nod to each other in recognition of the upcoming battle and wait for Lord Khupiee to start it.

"Begin." He roars and sits back down.

Lidch instantly goes into a stance and slowly starts to walk around Nala. She on the other hand didn't seem so aware that the fight had even begun. She solemnly walks into the centre on the square and does one of the strangest things anyone had ever seen. While taking her eyes off of Lidch, she bends at her knees and stabs the two blades she took as weapons onto the ground. She places them so the blades were horizontal with one another but there was at least a foot was between them. No one had a clue as to what she was doing, but Nala has it all planned out, down to where Lidch was standing at that very moment. When Nala was pleased with her work, she stands tall and slowly walks closer to Lidch. Once she was close enough, both he and Nala moving for a moment. But then she did her one move the both Thr'ik and Dhm'Ni were accustomed to. Nala falls into her stance while spinning the glaive behind her, around and around. And true with one who as not seen the move, Lidch was captivated by it and Nala actually _fakes_ a charge. Lidch was snapped out of his spell and he gives her one of his most threatening roars he could, which didn't even make her lungs shake, and charges at her full force. As to her plan, Lidch comes at her and she rolls away from him with her glaive expertly hitting him on the back of his head as she does so.

Nala stands relaxed and Lidch steadies his stance and once again, he roars as he charges. She was more then a little confused by him now. Why would he do the same thing? Perhaps he planned to make her confused and then he would do something that was to surprise her, but she was wrong. Lidch simply comes at her again and again Nala swivels from his path, but she wasn't going to just hit him once and be over with it. No. It was time to play with him, and then she will win. Once he was a little ways away, Nala start to pummel his with blow after blow with her glaive. Hitting him on his legs, arms, back, front, head and particularly the back of his head. Nala only then realizes that her feet are doing what she was teaching Sya. They were moving so fast as they were doing it on there own, so she quickly changed her thought back to her plan so she didn't jinx it and her feet would mess up. Lidch couldn't get a hit in. Every time he tried to hit her with anything, she would duck, twist, or tumble away from him then hit him with her weapons. He had had enough and jumps to get away from her. Just as she planned. But what Lidch didn't know was as he continuously roars before each charge, he would bend at the knee until it was almost a 90 degree angle and then charge. And Nala was now putting this unto her plan. But he wasn't close enough yet. He needed to be on his back, on the ground about five feet farther away for her plan to work.

True to his form, Lidch crouches to roar, but even before he starts, Nala charges him. She runs up to the bent male and uses his own legs as stepping stones. She places on foot on his leg while the other was connects with his chin. Lidch instantly flies backwards and he hits the ground sliding back even further. It was perfect. But he was still not in then right position. Nala speedily run up to him, sits down straddling his chest, and uses his own armor to pick his groggy head up enough so that she could place it in between the two blades she placed in the ground before. And as she did so, his neck was perfectly unlined with the horizontal blades. In one swift move, Nala grabs the handles of the blades and pushes together, making it so she could easily cut off Lidchs head like they were scissors.

When his eyes finally focus, Lidch was met with the shiny cutting edge of the blades at his throat. He knew instantly that if he moved even an inch, they would cut through him in a moment. Nala was already standing from her sitting position and looks up to Lord Khupiee to signal that she had him trapped. That she had won. Nala walks completely off Lidch and to his side to wait for Lord Khupiee to declare her the winner. And once Lord Khupiee stands and walks to the end of the terrace to see it, he looks to her and smiles.

"Winner: Nalani." He roars. Just then, a sound that made Nala go momentarily deaf, starts as the entire crowd of Yautja so insane! She never realized that it had been so quiet during her fight, but now she did. It took everything she had not to cover her ears from the deafening roars coming from all around her. But she had one more thing to do before she leaves. Nala leisurely walks back to Lidch and sits to his side so that he could look up into her face.

"No one cares how well you roar when you are in the middle of a fight." She says as loud as she could over the roar. Nala takes one of his ringed tresses then uses one of the blades that still held him down to cut it off at the middle. In one tug it was cut and Nala slides off one of his rings. The writing was different then Dhm'Nis and Syas, so she guesses that they are personalized to the individual. And this will be her trophy from her challengers. One of their rings. Just as she took one from Dhm'Ni.

As tradition shows, Nala stands and leaves Lidch there on his back and walks to Sya who was positively beaming!

"That was beautiful." Sya says as she walks to him. Nala simply smiles to him and nods in conformity to how wonderful that was.

"Now what?" She asks halfheartedly.

"Now… Now you shower, dress, eat then meet me to start your schooling." There was a strange moment of silence after his words. Nala didn't show any change in her face, she just looked up into Syas eyes.

"I have a very sudden urge to kick you for making me go back to school." Sya just laughs at her and leads her out of the U'sl-kwe deck.

Authors Note: Oh my goodness! CHAPTER 20! I have twenty chapters…20! I think this is a momentums occasion for me! You may not think so, but I do!

Special thanks to…

On ff .net: swift hunter, Alix, ben revell, aquamum, and Oak Tree Woman. (As to the question from ben revell, I will be half using websites and half making it up.)

On aff .net: Prairiefire

I think I need to clear some things up here and now. I do have a new Predator story out, The History of Tomorrow (shameless plug), but some are confused about what I will be doing with this story and the new one. I WILL be updating and writing for both stories at the same time. I know it might be hard for me but I wish to do it. So please don't think I will do one and not the other. I don't want to disappoint my readers!

If you are still confused, email me!

E.M.


	21. Discovery Channel: Yautja Week

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Discovery Channel: Yautja Week**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

Nala fell into a relatively normal routine after her first day of lessons. All Sya really told her was of what was going to happen and of what she was going to learn. Everyday, at the Thirteenth hour, Nala would be in the conference room to learn how to read and write Yautja and then they would get into the laws and the 'real' things she should know. But then Nala had an idea and both she and Sya agreed that as she would learn Yautja, he would learn the Ooman language called 'French'. Nala had to explain that it was a dead language but now they would have their own private tongue. On the upside, Nala would sometimes have the morning off and not need to go to her lessons until mid day, which was the Thirtieth hour of the sixty hours in a Yautja day. It didn't take long for Nala to get into the schedule of the new days, her body became well adjusted to the new sleeping patters. She and Dhm'Ni even had a strange but cooperative balance.

Dhm'Ni was beyond relieved that Nala wouldn't seem to wake if he woke calling for his mother. She was a very sound sleeper but she warned him that once she is awake, she is awake and they both know what she is like when she doesn't get enough sleep. Dhm'Ni would naturally wake at the Tenth hour and Nala would wake around the Eleventh. It gave him enough time to wash and ready for the day before she even woke. But once she did, the bathroom was hers and hers alone. Dhm'Ni would try and get in there but she would never allow him too. But in the mornings before her lesson began, Nala would meet Sya in the conference room for breakfast for the Twelfth hour. He suggested that she should keep from socializing with the other males until she had at least a basic idea of the laws and customs before another scene like what happened in the galley would occur again. Reluctantly Nala agreed, a little disappointed that she would not be able to go to one of theses 'society rooms' Thr'ik kept begging her to go to. Dhm'Ni was even disappointed with not being able to show Nala around. Because the two were slowly beginning to talk, slowly allowing their bond to mend.

At night, the two would talk for a little while about their day. Dhm'Ni would sometimes laugh at how she would feel about the things she was learning. Like her little comment that 'sending males to fight Hard Meat for a test was a great way to thin down the herd'. But she did understand the idea of the Chiva. It took her a while to grasp the idea of the chain of life for the Yautja male. From Unblood to Young Blood to Blooded, etc, and how she was going to go on that path because she is a Young Blood. But Nala had never felt more awkward in her life when Sya told her how to 'properly' swear. For some unknown reason, her way of saying 'fuck' was wrong. 'Pauk' was now the way to say it and 'C'jit' was now introduced into her vocabulary. Dhm'Ni offered to teach her more Yautja swears when she has the time after her lessons and she gladly accepted. But one thing she had immense trouble with was the whole thing about the Arbitrators. Not only did Nala discover that the Ehre Clan was 'famous' because they almost single handedly created the Arbitrators, that was a surprise, but she also couldn't understand the difference between a 'Clan Arbitrator' and a straightforward 'Arbitrator'. Sya, for example, is a 'Clan Arbitrator'. He only deals with problems within the Ehre Clan whereas someone like Inkle would deal with the entire population. Sya was even more of a surprise because he was Lord Khupiees second in command and when Nala asked how he did both, his answer was 'painstakingly'. That was not the only thing she really learnt about Sya. He finally explained that he had depictions of Kainde Amedha, Hard Meat, because he was a teacher. He would train those going on the Chiva and because of that he was marked in such away. All teachers would be marked but it was up to them on how. They could be engraved, their skin scaring over to show their status. Or they could simply wear a permanent piece of armor that could never come off.

Nala had to wash her clothing a few times because Kaine never seemed to have her new stuff ready. It was always 'come back in a few days, they are not done!' or 'comeback tomorrow', but they were never finished. It took Sya having to go down to him and have a 'talk' with the Awu'asa maker for him to set a real date and now she only had to wait two more days. Nala did get to see a sample of a shirt though. She was a little put off at how revealing it was but she was told she would be wearing a cloth bra thing under it, so she calmed down a little. But she was still worried about how it showed all of her scars. Once she explained to them that to Ooman males, she was looked at as unattractive because of them, Sya had to sit her down and tell her 'she wasn't completely ugly to a Yautja male'. Looks as if the Yautja find scars on a female to be extremely attractive, and for a few days after that, Nala was more attuned to how many males would look at her as she walked the halls to the conference room.

Again, that wasn't her only discovery about the Yautja. She was in the bathroom one day brushing her teeth when Dhm'Ni burst in wondering what that sound was. Nala had to tell him that because her teeth were on the inside, she needed to care for them differently. She was thankful that in her personal bag, which Dhm'Nis curiosity for grew every day, had a few toiletries. Like a small tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush and even two tiny odorless bottles of shampoo and conditioner. She threw her 'last meal', the small case of suicide pills, into the incinerator. She just didn't want to look at it anymore. But the day Dhm'Ni burst in, Sya had dropped by to pick Nala up and also wondered what she was doing. And once she explained, they became interested in her tooth paste. Nala complained that she only had a little bit left but Sya assured her they would make some for her to keep her healthy and so Nala gave each one a small dab of her tooth paste and they LICKED it off. The moment very long, slender tongues came out of the two, Nala became gob smacked at the sight because she had no idea about them. She wondered what else she didn't know. But that day she also found out about their tongues, she also found that Yautja hate peppermint. She will forever laugh at the memory of both Dhm'Nis and Syas face as their features twisted in utter disgust.

But as the days wore on, Nala became worried at the fact that she hadn't talked to Dhyot'te'ka since they sparred. Maybe she should have helped him from the wall, what if he was angry about it? What if he doesn't like her any more? Well, not 'like' in the sexual way but in the friendship way. She missed him, she really did. She missed her chocolate friend because he was the first one on the ship to genuinely be nice to her. She didn't care if he had a sexual interest in her, she wants to talk to him. But if he thought it was weird, then she wouldn't push it. But deep down, Nala was a little hurt if he didn't want to talk to her. He seemed so caring. Nala laughs at herself every time she thinks about Dhyot'te'ka, making fun of herself for 'having withdraws from chocolate'. Time will tell if something was wrong, so all she could do was wait.

She wouldn't have to wait long to see him again however, or to make more discoveries of these Yautja she was now living with…

Today Nala woke up to see that Sya sent a message saying she had the morning off. She was just about to go have a nice, long bath when Dhm'Ni asks her, rather boorishly, why she always uses the bath in their room.

"It's the only one I can use." Nala says in utter confusion. She became even more confused when Dhm'Ni laughs at her.

"No, Nala it's not. Since you are further along in your studies, why don't you come to the communal baths with me?" Dhm'Ni asks as he stands by the open door. He decided that today he needed more then just a simple bath and because Nala was here, she may as well come along. It could do her good.

"Are you sure I can?" She asks a little worried she may get into trouble.

"Just, come on! You don't need to bring anything, you can change there and there are towels and everything. Come on!" Dhm'Ni ushers her out of the room and Nala was quick to follow him to the lift.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asks as they get into the lift. Before Dhm'Ni answers, they nod hello to the others all ready in there.

"You think that we are expected to stay with our small baths all the time?" Dhm'Ni laughs after he calls for it to take them to the bathing deck. And when he did, all the males already in there look at one another smiling. "I think you may like it, but I will have to turn down the temperate so we do not cook you."

"Thank you, I don't really want to be the next serving of 'Ooman balls'." Nala laughs at her stupid joke.

"But there is also a large swimming area that you can use to exercise but there are also a number of hot pools to relax in." Just then, the lift doors open to a small sitting room that was empty of anyone but just beyond the few large pillows and chairs, was a large red door and on it was a strange symbol that Nala recognizes to read 'bath'. "Go through that door," Dhm'Ni points to a smaller black door to the right. "Once in there it should be straight forward on what you need to do and by the time you are done, I will be sitting in the bath for us that has a lower temperature." Nala silently nods to him and goes for the mysterious door. There was a word written on it but she couldn't identify it, she would have to ask Sya about it later.

With a soft push, the door opens and Nala is mesmerized. Slowly, she walks into the large black change room and she was immediately dwarfed by the sheer size of everything. There were plenty of Awu'asa stands for Yautja to place there armor on. There were even hooks to place loincloths and such along the walls. Knowing what to do, Nala strips down and neatly hangs her clothing on the wall, careful not to rip her days Alsn undergarments. Her eyes catch sight of another door and she slowly walks through it to see a large shower room. Once she was thoroughly soaked in the steaming water, she walks to a large bench that held extremely oversized, to her at least, black towels. Nala had to wrap it around her twice and roll the top up for it to fit right and she was still laughing as she walks through the last door. When her eyes meet the largest room she had ever seen on this ship Nala freezes and gawks at the room. To her right was a pool bigger then any Olympic sized one, maybe even twice or three times the size. The water was such a beautiful color of green, but it seemed to be opaque, like you wouldn't be able to see the bottom of it. Nala would have gone to the pools edge to see but she decided to look around even more. And to her left were maybe ten or fifteen smaller, round pools that were steaming. And in one of them was Dhm'Ni.

"When you are done looking at the water…" Dhm'Ni jokes but lets the sentence hang. Nala playfully scowls at him and walks to the bath he was in.

"So it's really hot?" She asks as she stands in front of a bunch of poles and on one of them was a towel that was most likely Dhm'Nis.

"To me the water was hot so to you I would think it was way to hot. But as I said, I turned down the temperate so we are both comfortable." Dhm'Ni says in a very relaxed manner. Nala smiles at him and begins to take off her towel. "Do you wish for me to cover my eyes?" He asks a little alarmed.

"What? No." Nala laughs. "Oh, 'we are not. But Oomans tend to be'. I am not worried about nudity Dhm'Ni. I told Sya but not you. I grew up around it so I am comfortable with it. Don't worry." She laughs and completely unwraps the towel from around her body and drapes it over another pole beside Dhm'Nis. Shivering from the sudden coolness, Nala quickly gets into the water. Dhm'Ni didn't really care what she had said and kept his eyes on the water until he heard her get in. Nala had to hold in a laugh as she sat down on the large step that was in the opaque green water because it came to her choler bone while onto the Dhm'Nis mid chest. "Your right, this is much better." She sighs and Dhm'Ni silently nods to her, and nestles into the water.

"Oh, don't look!" Dhm'Ni says after an unknown period of time.

"Sorry, what?" Nala wakes from her half sleep to see Dhm'Ni staring beyond her.

"Don't look." He repeats.

"Well, now I have to look!" She smiles and turns right around. Standing about twenty feet from them, was a group of about fifteen male Yautja, and in front was Thr'ik, a naked Thr'ik. For some unknown reason, Nalas eyes trail down her yellow bellied friend. Looking from his smug smile on his mandibles, his large Yautja chest and then down a little further…Holding onto a gasp, Nala snaps her head away from him and bites down on her lips. She had to think fast, she just saw her first Yautja penis and she…she just… It was Godzilla's tail! It could take down Tokyo!

"There isn't enough cloth in the entire universe to cover your unsightly areas, Thr'ik." Nala says in a very low, discreet but completely truthful tone. And not one second later, the entire room was filled with the other males laughing at Thr'ik for her little remark. And a few a few moments, he laughed as well.

"That was good. But why did you not invite me to come along with you two to the baths? Hm?" He asks as he and the others start to get into the bath. Nala made sure to nod to each one of them and with every fiber of her being, she would only look at their faces until they were all in the water. Thr'ik of course went to sit next to Nala and he was quick to comment on her blush, which only made her blush even harder.

"We did not invite you because I did not know I was going to come here." Nala says to them all.

"How did you find we were here?" Dhm'Ni asks a male beside him.

"Some heard you talking on the lift and came to the residence deck saying the female was going to be here. And naturally, we came running." The male, whose was Kenin as Nala later learned, jokes.

"What are your females like?" Nala blurts before any conversation really starts. Every male in the pool looks at her with a giant smile but no one really answers. "Hard Meat got your tongue?" Nala jokes and they all start to laugh. With the ice thoroughly broken, Thr'ik sighs and looks to Dhm'Ni to say if he should tell her everything. And he just nods to say 'yes'.

"Our females are uhh…" Thr'ik pauses, trying to think of a good word.

"Terrifying." A male yells and all the others nod in agreement.

"What?" Nala asks entirely confused.

"Yautja females are larger then males, they are even more violent and ruthless. They are usually teller then us, larger, broader." While Thr'ik was talking, he starts out sounding almost scared but by the end of his words, he was almost purring. "They can be quite 'energetic' when we mate," He continues. "And a male wouldn't be too good to go through a wall during the heat of it." Even though he continued, Nala stopped listening. She was trying so hard, with everything she had, not to explode in laughter. But she was failing. Nala bites down on her lips and starts to breathe erratically out of her nose. Quickly covering her mouth with her hand, Nala lowers her head and closes her eyes tight to keep herself from doing something stupid!

"What's wrong with her?" A male asks.

"She is laughing." Dhm'Ni says. He had become more familiar to Nalas subtle actions and knew instantly that she was trying not to laugh.

"Why do you laugh?" The other male sitting next to Nala asks and she was lost.

"You guys get beat up when you pauk?" Nala finally explodes in laughter. At first the others didn't know what she meant and after explaining that Ooman use the word 'pauk' as a description of mating, they again start to thrill in pure laughter.

"It is considered an honor to be marked with scars from mating. Here," Thr'ik lifts one of his gigantic arms to show Nala a long scar on his side. "All males are who have mated are marked like this." He says and puts his arm back down. For a moment, Nala just mindlessly stares into Thr'iks face and then suddenly, she gasps and snaps her head at Dhm'Ni.

"You're a virgin!" Instantly, Nala covers her mouth with both of her hands, cursing herself for saying such a thing. But Dhm'Ni really didn't care. It wasn't a taboo thing that he was a virgin, he had only recently gone through his Chiva and then the whole thing with Ferca… "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not, it's true." Dhm'Ni says with a slight smile. "I am young Nala. I have only just gone through my Chiva and then we went to that Ooman world rather quickly." He didn't wish to speak of Ferca and who knows what Nala would say about her. "But our females are very rough when they are mating, right Thr'ik?" Dhm'Ni grins at his friend.

"I have had two females already Dhm'Ni."

"Only two?" Nala asks in surprise. Thr'ik silently nods 'yes' and she looks up at him with complete shock. "Wow, I've had way more females than you…" Nala shakes her head and looks back to the group sitting in the circular pool, only to find them all silent, all emotionless, and all staring at her like they just found a Hard Meat in their bath water. "What?" She asks innocently.

"Nala…" Thr'ik finally breathes. "You keep saying things that make me question if you are male or female."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"First you say 'you have a hard on' and then now you say you have mated with other females…You confuse me more then anything I have ever known." He says rather seriously.

"Again that was a figure of speech but still, how can you not find an entire wall full of weapon beautiful?" She asks all in the bath.

"So, you mate with other Ooman females…Why?" A small male asks.

"Pleasure." Nala answers bluntly.

"Where is the reason for breading? Do you not mate to continue the species?" The same male asks.

"Oomans do not mate purely for reproduction. They go more for the pleasure of mating rather then the outcome of a pup."

"So you have mated with other females, does that mean you have mated with males as well?" Kenin asks her.

"Yes, of course. Oomans do not a have a set age for when they can mate." Nala didn't really want to get into the whole Ooman mating thing any further. She just knew it was going to get into something she didn't want to get into. Like rape. She just didn't want to discuss that considering she was in a bath with about twenty males. While she knew nothing would happen, Sya assured her of that, it was still a little unnerving and she was getting a little scared about where the conversation was going. But Dhm'Ni saw how she becoming a little frazzled and so he took a nose dive.

"Do you really find it so strange that I am a virgin? I'll have you know I could have mated before we left the Clanship." Dhm'Ni just knew what was coming, and it came like a blot of thunder. Nala jumps a little as the entire bath of full grown Yautja practically blow up as each and everyone start to laugh louder then anything Nala had ever heard.

"You brought this on your self my friend!" Thr'ik thrills. "Can I please be the only to tell her? Please!" He begs the laughing group and a few of them just wave at him to go on with it. "Alright, alright…" Thr'ik turns to completely face Nala and she looks up to him, waiting for what ever it was that made everyone so giddy. "There is a female and her name is Ferca. Now, Ferca is almost like you but not really that close. She hunts as you will and she fights males as you do but she will not have a Chiva. She can, but she does not want to. You on the other hand had no choice so you are already ahead of her."

"Get on with it Thr'ik." Dhm'Ni warns. Thr'ik was simply comparing Nala to Ferca and right now, Ferca seemed to be 'lower' then Nala by his words. While Dhm'Ni fully agrees with his best friend, now was not the time to point out all the good attributes of the only female who was bathing with a group of males.

"Okay, now. Like all the other males of the Ehre Clan, Dhm'Ni went to Ferca, to mate and she adamantly denied him!" Nala went straight faced as she heard this, a female denying Dhm'Ni… "Now, he asked her the day we came from our Chiva, Dhm'Ni and I went at the same time, and she said no but that night, when the tales of how well our trail went…Well, Dhm'Ni should tell you the rest." Thr'ik laughs and points to his friend who was simply shaking his head in resentment.

"That night," Dhm'Ni starts and looks to Nala. "That night I went to my room and found Ferca there. She pleaded with me to mate with her."

"But you didn't." Nala didn't say that like a question, it was more of an observation. "I wouldn't have either. If I went to a male and he said no,"

"Which will never happen," Thr'ik purrs to her and leans down so he was eye level with her.

"You better back up or you will have only two females to brag about." Nala says very sternly and Thr'ik backs away laughing. "But if I asked one and he said no, then came to me, I would have kicked his ass."

"I would have loved to see Dhm'Ni try to fight Ferca." A male comments. "That female…" He didn't need to finish his sentence as a few of the males purr in thought.

"Speaking of fighting, we haven't seen you in the galley after you challenge with Lidch, where have you been?" The conversation quickly turns into the usual 'who's fighting with whom' and even a few laughs came out of what Nala was learning through her lessons. Nala was grateful that they stopped talking about mating, as well as Dhm'Ni.

"I think I am done my bath." Nala says as she stands in the green water. But even as she stood there, the water still covered came up to just below her breasts. As she walks around the gawking males, a few of them purr at her body but they were quickly silenced as both Thr'ik and Dhm'Ni growl at them for their inappropriateness. Cautiously covering herself in her large towel once again, Nala tells them that she will be back to talk, she is just going to get dressed and she leaves them to their conversation.

"I didn't think Ooman females were so much like ours, and yet so different." Kenin observes. "But gods, those scars would be so much better if they were on a Yautja female." After a few agreeing growls, Nala came back into the room but didn't put her jacket on because it was already steamy in the room, she didn't want to over heat.

"Are you ever going to come to a society room and tell us of how you got those scars?" A male asks Nala as she sits down behind the spot where she was before.

"I can't go until Sya thinks I am ready. I may do something stupid." She laughs.

"I am sure which ever room you are in will be full to the walls to hear."

"Why do find the story of how a scar came to be so interesting?" Suddenly, Thr'ik stands tall and moves so Nala was staring right at his chest.

"Scars make you who your are." Thr'ik starts.

"'They make you know you are. They are a living story on your body. Never cover them.' Lord Khupiee told me the same thing." She smiles. "Now sit down, you are obstructing my view of all the other Yautja and you are not something I would like to look at for a long period of time." Thr'ik hisses in a playful fit of anger and sits down but as he was doing so, he uses a hand to whip all of his tresses and they end up in Nalas lap.

"Take that scar on your right shoulder." Kenin points to her. "Tell me about that." Nala looks to where he was pointing and then to Dhm'Ni.

"I don't remember how this one came to me." She says straight faced. Dhm'Ni lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and give her a soft smile. Nala just knew that it would embarrass him even more if the others knew of how he missed the hard Meat and hit her.

"How can you not remember?" A few of them bark at her.

"You go to sleep and wake up bleeding, it happens." She laughs. Nala looks down and into the bundle of Thr'iks tresses and starts to fiddle with them. They weren't rubbery, but they weren't hard or soft. As she plays with a few of them, Thr'iks eyes roll into the back of his head and he suddenly starts purrs at the feeling. "What am I doing?" Nala stops what she was doing and asks quickly, making sure she's not hurting him or something.

"Don't stop!" Thr'ik pleads. "You are massaging my head…"

"You think that was a massage?" She jokes. "Do you wish me to give you a real one?" Thr'ik wordlessly nods yes to her. "Now, can I touch the skin closer to your head or it is just your hair that you like?"

"Either…" Thr'ik purrs. For a moment, Nala doesn't do a thing and then suddenly pushes her hands up into the thick of his tresses and starts to gently, and soothingly massage his scalp. The sounds that came from Thr'ik wee so different from anything Nala had ever heard that she looks up with question written all over her face.

"The scalp is one of the most sensitive parts of the Yautja body." A male tells her. "While it can be used to sooth, it can also be used to entice…"

"Am I soothing you or enticing you?" Nala leans down and asks Thr'ik.

"Which answer will keep you doing what ever it is you are doing?" He purrs.

"Soothing." Nala laughs.

"Then soothing it is!" He barks and everyone chuckles.

"Now that you have the biggest loud mouth quiet," Dhm'Ni thrills and Thr'ik begins to hiss at him but Nala just increases her force in her fingers and it soon goes back into a purr. Nala smiles to all the other males as they applaud her in her ability to calm Thr'ik.

"I need to go." Nala says after who knows how long. She stops with Thr'ik and he growls at her but she just sticks her tongue at him and he was quick to reciprocate the gesture. "I don't think I ever get over your tongues. Hey Thr'ik, have you ever tasted peppermint?" Nala looks over at Dhm'Ni and he starts to laugh. He nods to her to confirm that she should 'let' him taste it. It will be perfect. Nala stands and says goodbye as she stretches. But before she left, she looks to Dhm'Ni and they both give each other a barely noticeable nod of 'thank-you'. Dhm'Ni did it for Nala not saying how she gained her scar, and Nala did it because Dhm'Ni took the heat of the conversation.

"I am so sorry I'm late Sya, Dhm'Ni took me to the baths and…" Nala didn't finish her sentence as she runs into the conference room, a good half hour late, to find no Sya. The guards at the doors said that he had come gone in the morning but hadn't been there since. Nala was just about to leave the conference room to find Sya when she sees a long piece of paper and on it was Yautja writing. She instantly knew it was from Sya to her because at the top was a big 'N'. As it was explained, she may be known as Nala, but her name will change when she arrives at the clan ship. While Sya could not tell her the reason as to why her name was going to be changed, he said it was Lord Khupiees duty to rename her once she is brought into the clan fully and meets the rest of the clan. So until then, her name will simply be 'N' on paper. The note read: 'N, this is your task for today. On the table under this, you will find a small piece of paper and on it the name of a place on the ship. Go there and you will be given another piece of paper with another place to go. You will know when you are done.'

"Great, a pauk-de scavenger hunt on a Yautja DropShip." Nala scoffs to herself. "I just know this will be great." She says sarcastically.

For the next few hours, Nala traipses around the ship. Going from one place to another. She even went to Kaines but he quickly gave her the little paper Sya told him to and ushered her out because 'her cloths are meant to be a gift, and so a surprise'. From there, she would go to places like the bridge, where she meet Ykas'e, and even to Kh'Chos. It was close to the end of the day and Nala had been to at least a dozen places. But right now, after someone from the galley gave her a clue, Nala was sitting alone at a table trying to figure out this word. She couldn't recognize it for the life of her! If at this moment, someone had a knife at her throat and said 'read this letter to me', she would be dead. Groaning in frustration, Nala places her head against the table to think. She wasn't going to ask someone else what it was. Even if she wanted to there were only servants in the galley right now. Dinner was served hours ago and it was bare off all other life. Or so she thought. Nala was on the verge of crying when the sweetest smell of chocolate fills her and she smiles.

"Hello stranger." She says but does not lift her head. She hears the sound of Dhyot'te'ka pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Stranger is the correct word for me I suppose." He says a little sadly. Nala slowly lifts her head to look at him and she gives him a soft smile.

"Where have you been?" She almost whispers.

"In between anger and embarrassment." Nala tilts her head in confusion and stares into Dhyot'te'kas' face. She thought he looked like a puppy just then. With the small spot of light brown over his right eyes, it was just cute. "I apologize for my behavior when we sparred. By now I am sure you know of my mating musk I was emitting." She silently nods to him and he looks away from her in embarrassment.

"Dhyot'te'ka," Nala calls and he looks back to her. "I can't even think about mating right now. I am not ready for it but I still wish to be your friend. I want to have my chocolate friend with me…" Now Dhyot'te'ka was the one to silently nod to her.

"If I am chocolate, then what are you?" He laughs.

"Umm, vanilla!" She laughs at her metaphor. "And I apologize for leaving you joined with the wall."

"That's alright." He laughs. "Next time you will not be so lucky. Why are you here so late after dinner?"

"I am trying to read this. Now don't tell what it is, or I won't learn." Nala shows him the clue and he just smiles at her.

"What do you think it is?" He asks and hands it back.

"Well, all the others were places. Like the healers and here. I can't think of anywhere else I can go."

"Do you wish for a clue?" Nala franticly pleads for one and he had to hold down a smirk as he watches her beg. "That, my vanilla friend, is not a place. But a person." Nala gasps as she looks back at the paper.

"Lord Khupiee! Oh C'jit!" She yells as she stands up. "I got to go!" She says as she turns away from the table. But just as she was a few feet away, she turns back around and give Dhyot'te'ka a tiny kiss on his forehead. "Thank you." She whispers, and then she was off. Dhyot'te'ka just sat there for a moment, relishing in the fact that Nala had just been so affectionate with him.

"C'jit. C'jit. C'jit." Nala says over and over as she waits for the lift to take her to the Bridge. Lord Khupiee was there before and she hoped he still was. As the doors open, Nala wiggles her way through the small crowd as they walk into the lift and she makes it out just in time as the door close almost on her foot. "Stupid door…" She scolds the inanimate object. She turns around and starts walking into the Bridge when all of the sudden, doors she didn't even know about, begin to close. 'I thought they said there were no doors…' She thinks to herself as she watches them close behind her. "Lord Khupiee." She says to him as he was standing in front of his large chair. He abruptly whips around to see her and Nala freezes in her step. Lord Khupiee looks from her, to the door and then to a blinking light. Closing the distance between them in one large step, Lord Khupiee gently but firmly takes hold of Nala by her shoulders.

"You must promise me that what ever you hear, what ever you see, what ever you feel you will keep hidden, and keep quiet." Lord Khupiee says in a very stern and serious voice.

"I promise." She says with no hesitation and without another moment to waist, Lord Khupiee ushers her to actually sit on his chair, as far back as she can go, and once she was one, he then sits in front of her and moves back. She was comfortable but this was just a little weird. Lord Khupiee takes one last look behind him and Nala silently gives him the 'thumbs up'. Remaining quiet and hidden as he asked. With a sigh, Lord Khupiee turns back to face the large screens and presses the flashing button on the arm of his chair. Instantly, the face of Elder Heret pops up on the screen and the two bow their heads in greeting.

"Good evening Lord Khupiee." A gruff and old sounding voice fills the empty Bridge.

"Good evening Elder Heret." Nala stiffens at his name and she silently curses herself because this was an Elder who was coming to judge her. While she does not know about all of them, Elder Heret was the first name Sya said so it was a fresh in her mind.

"The counsel of Elders is still apprehensive about this Ooman. Even after we watched the videos once more with your sons' audio, some are not convinced it should be in our clan." Nala was more then a little insulted that the Elder called her 'it'. "While we were not completely persuaded in what we saw, we were impressed." Nala smiles and wiggles her head around in pride.

"I have news." Lord Khupiee says bluntly. "SHE…" Lord Khupiee implies her title as a being. "Was challenged by an Unblood."

"And," The Elder says, rather annoyed.

"Do you wish to see the video, it was again quite impressive. She did to the Unblood what she did with the Hard Meat that she danced with."

"Did she now?" Elder Heret says more intrigued. "So she won?"

"She went in and came out devoid of injury, the Unblood never got a shot in. And so yes, she won. It was an amazing sight to see. She won with not only her strength but with strategy and tactic." Nala just had to blush at Lord Khupiees kind words. "I will send the footage when we are done."

"Agreed." As the conversation went on, Nala became more and more tired. They stopped talking about her went into Clan business that she had no idea as to what they were talking about! And after a few HOURS, Nala was slowly falling asleep. Her eyes would flutter closed and it would be hard and harder to open them again. Until she just couldn't open them any longer. And when that happened, Nala softly falls against Lord Khupiees back, using him as a Yautja pillow. He did expect her to sleep but when she fell on him, he didn't really know what to do but continue with his conversation.

"The Nemico Clan has accepted the request to attend the Clan Leaders meeting next season."

"Have they?" Lord Khupiee says with a great deal of suspicion. The Nemico Clan, the blood enemy of the Ehre Clan, had been adamantly refusing to attend all other Clan Leader meetings for the past twenty-two seasons. From the beginning, the Nemico Clan claimed to have been the true clan to bring up the age of the Arbitrators. But they could never prove it, whereas the Elders and historians of the Ehre and other clans for that matter could prove it was the Ehre Clan who brought on the new age of reason. The fragile bond was made even weaker when Lord Khupiee joined with Ni'Atne as lifemates because she was the current Clan Leaders younger sister. His name is Dvit. And he knew form the moment Lord Khupiee and Ni'Atne saw one another that they were going to join and he did everything in his power not to allow that to happen, but it did. And when Ni'Atne died, Dvit blamed Lord Khupiee and he never again went to a Clan Leader Summit.

"If there are any other matters?"

"No." Lord Khupiee was quick to say. "I will leave you to slumber my good friend." The two bow their heads in goodbye and the screen goes blank. "Nalani…" Lord Khupiee says softly but she only moans in response. Smiling, Lord Khupiee expertly twists in his chair and brings Nala into his arms just as Sya did and starts to carry her to her room. It was rather late and Lord Khupiee was personally warned by Nala that she will not be 'accommodating' to anyone that wakes her and he did not want to deal with anything else today.

Dhm'Ni was pacing back and forth in their room and it seemed every time he looked to his time reader it looked as if it was going ten times faster then it should. He was beginning to worry. She went right to Syas so she may be with him. They may have even gone for a late dinner, they had done that before but Sya used the COM to tell him that she was going to be late. But he didn't do it this time. If something was wrong then Sya would have come to him. Someone would have told him, right?

_**Cingding**_

Dhm'Ni was a little startled as the door chimes to say someone wishes to see him. But just as he was turning to walk to it, the door opened and his father was there with Nala in arms.

"Where has she been?" Dhm'Ni asks and walks to his fathers' side.

"She came to me just as the COM with Elder Heret came on and I couldn't get rid of her in time so she had to stay there." Lord Khupiee laughs. "I had to hide her behind me so Heret wouldn't see her before her judgment."

"You guys are very loud." Nala yawns.

"C'jit." Dhm'Ni curses and she laughs.

"I can get back to sleep, don't worry." Lord Khupiee sets her down in her feet and Nala yawns again. "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"That is alright little one." Lord Khupiee laughs. "Now, you will go to sleep as well as I will. How about you and I meet the eight Arbitrators for lunch tomorrow, hm?"

"That would be great!" Nala says with closed eyes. Almost mindlessly, Nala starts for her bed and gives Lord Khupiee a quick wave goodbye as he leaves. "Sorry for coming in so late…" She says as she starts to undress, folding her cloths and placing them in a neat pile beside the bed.

"You did not know, so do not apologize." Dhm'Ni laughs as he watches her. Nala quickly runs into the bathroom to empty her bladder before she sleeps and then sits on the end of the bed.

"You father said some very nice things about me when he was talking to Elder Heret. I kind of fell asleep a little after that because they were talking about some Nemico Clan over and over."

"Nemico!" Dhm'Ni barks.

"Um-hmm." Nalas falls back asleep, falling to the bed with her legs sticking off the bottom.

"You are so strange Nala." Dhm'Ni laughs as he walks to her. She would do this sometimes and Dhm'Ni would simply place her at the pillow and cover her with his pelt of fur. He gently kneels at the top of the bed and starts to pull her up towards the pillow. Without warning, Nala grabs one of Dhm'Nis arms as her head hit the pillow and she pulls him down to her. He grunts both in surprise at the move and as his body fall to the bed as one of his arms is taken out from under him. Before Dhm'Ni could take his arm back, Nala turns onto her side, bringing Dhm'Ni closer to him. "Umm…Nala…" He tries to say but she still pulls him into her back was right against his front. "Nala…" He says again.

"Allen." She moans. Dhm'Nis eyes widen as he realizes she thinks he is her mate.

"No, Nala I'm not him." But at his words, Nala tightens her hold on his arm, the proverbial death grip on him so he couldn't move away. He could wake her, to get her to let him go. But he really didn't want to wake her again, she may get angry. And it wasn't so bad. He missed his bed the past couple of nights. And it felt nice to finally be back on it. Maybe for tonight he will let her hold him. But just for tonight.

Expertly using his feet, Dhm'Ni pushes the pelt of fur out from under them and then pulls it over them, having to use his free hand to get it over her shoulders. With a soft sigh, Dhm'Ni shakes his head at his predicament but after a few minutes, his eyes glide shut as he falls into a light sleep…

(AN: It IS different form the other one, so don't skip it if you think it is the same.)

'_It was always peaceful in the gardens. The grounds were full of rare and even extinct flowers from all over the Home World. A sound of a large wave from the pond, filled with an assortment of fish, crashes on the shore. A soft wind wafts through and brings in the delicate scent of blooming Phpy Blossoms into Dhm'Nis nose. This time of the season was always his favorite because the Phpy greenery was finally blooming. They only did once every ten seasons and when they did, the smell was so calming. So sweet. There was nothing like them in the entire universe, nothing can match there aroma. _

_At the age of eighteen seasons, Dhm'Ni sits alone on one of the many wooden benches to take in the most beautiful scents imaginable. The small and delicate violet petals of the Phpy Blossoms are thickly scattered on the ground as it is late in the season. But this is when there scent is most potent. Taking a deep breath, Dhm'Ni closes his eyes as he lets the intoxicating scent fill him completely.'_

"Phpy Blossoms!" Dhm'Ni jerks awake but not violently. He looks down and sees that Nala was still in his arms and Dhm'Ni smiles at his discovery. "You smell like Phpy Blossoms…" Finally, he pinned down what Nala smelt like. No wonder why the males were constantly trying to figure out her scent. It was the same as the Phpy Blossoms and it was so hard see it because they are so rare. Before he could stop himself, Dhm'Ni laughs as he thinks about tomorrow when he tells everyone what he figured out but with the sudden noise, Nala rustles in his arms and Dhm'Ni freezes at thinking he may have woken her. But to his delight, Nala simply turns around, letting go of her death grip, but she turns and rests her head against his chest. He could get up now. He can simply stand and pretend this never happened, like she simply crawled into bed on her own and that this NEVER happened. But as his mind was battling on whether to stay, his body made the decision and he incases her in his arms once more. Wrapping them around her and when he did, Nala nudges closer and calls out for Allen for a second time.

Within one second, Dhm'Nis eyes close and he was fast asleep once again. On his bed. With Nala in his arms.

Authors Note: Oooo… He he… Like that? Alright, sorry for the wait, I have been completely enthralled with a novel that was sent to me and I just couldn't do any writing as I was reading it but I finished it and now here is another chapter!

A special thanks to:

On ff .net: aquamum, ben revell, Minkutei, Alix, swift hunter, Oak Tree Woman, and papaya4.

On aff .net: Narranasa, Prairiefire (I love Sya too!), and Cara (And no I have never lived in Hawaii but I am planning to go there for Christmas vacation with a friend!).

Pronunciations (Previous on chapters 3, 4, 6, 9 to 13, 15 to 17.)

Kenin **Ken In**

Nemico **Nehm Ick O **

Dvit **Dev It **

Phpy **Puppy**


	22. The Day

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**The Day**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

_Nala didn't even want to open her eyes as she hears the same vibration from the car engine. She hangs her head in despair as her mother asks 'is my baby tired?' for the umpteenth time. Even with her eyes shut tight, Nala could still see the light as it shines through her mothers golden blonde hair. The rustling of that dammed bag makes Nala groan in anger. _

"_Here you go sweetie." Her mother says as she gently places the pacifier into Nalas mouth. The moment that small hand was away, Nala rips the thing out and she was about to sigh in misery when she hears the sound of a Yautja laughing. Instantly, she lifts her head and looks to the once unoccupied seat next to her to see Dhm'Ni looking at her with the funniest face._

"_What was that thing that female put into your mouth?" He asks laughing._

"_A pacifier, it's to help sooth a baby. Why…Why are you here?" Nala asks._

"_I don't know. It's your dream." Dhm'Ni says cleverly._

"_Well, I've never had someone else in this dream…" Nala whispers. This is too weird._

"_Seems the little one is being fussy today." Her father starts. "Don't worry, we are almost there. We are going to Hawaii. That is why we named you Nalani, calmness of the skies. You are going to have a lot of fun little one. You're going to grow up learning the ways of this land, learning how to swim in the green waters and watch all the animals. Like…a…TURTLE!" As hard as she tried, Nala burst laughing and again, Dhm'Ni chuckles at her._

"_You are so strange Nala." He laughs._

"_It's a dream!" Nala says a little flustered and confused beyond anything. _

"_Now you've got her all excited." Her mother scolds. "Shh…Sleep my child, it's only a hop, skip and a jump and we'll be home!" She tells Nala. Her mother starts to smooth her hair with one hand and Nala pushes her head into her touch._

"_Who's that?" Dhm'Ni asks, looking at the strange white haired female touch Nala._

"_My mother…" Nala whispers. "And the plump redhead is my father." She laughs. "So why am I dreaming of you? I have never seen anyone else in my dreams. Well, this is my only dream so…" She shrugs. _

"_Dreams are strange things Nala." Dhm'Ni smiles at her and she smiles back just as warmly. "It is the nightmares that always plague us, is it not?"_

"_I suppose." Nala turns to look out the front of the car and there is that dammed truck. "The next part is not going to be so fun. You may want to leave now." She says sadly._

"_I swear to you Nala, I swear on my life that I will always be there for you, I will always protect you. I want to keep you safe." Slowly, Dhm'Ni extends his hand and grasps one of Nalas gently. Even here she feels safe with him. Nala lightly squeezes his hand and Dhm'Ni gives her a slight smile. _

"_Seamus, LOOK OUT!" Her mother yells but it's too late. The tires to their car squeal, her mother screams. And the horn blows. With a force she feels every night, Nala, her family and Dhm'Ni are tossed to the side as the truck sideswipes them. The deafening sound from the collision of metal on metal, the shattering of the glass and the last desperate cries of her mother and father fill her completely. _

_And then there was white. Nala found herself standing in a white room, on a white floor that as she look down, she could see her reflection looking back up at her._

"_What is going on?" She asks out loud._

"_I have no idea." Dhm'Nis voice suddenly appears and she finds him standing to her left. "But it is getting quite annoying that you are asking me, a figment of your imagination, any thing at all." _

"_Even in my dreams you just KNOW how to piss me off." She says sternly and Dhm'Ni laughs at her. "I don't understand what's going on. Since I can remember it has only been this dream, only my mother and father and me. And now you."_

"_What's that?" Dhm'Ni points behind her and she twists around fast. And there, sitting in the middle of the vast white room were two chairs. One black and one white. But they did not have occupants._

"_Am I still dreaming?" She asks confused._

"_I don't know. Perhaps you should wake up and see if you are." Nala slowly turns to Dhm'Nis form to find him waving good bye._

"_Wait!" She screams._

_(End dream)_

For the first time ever, Nalas eyes slowly open. She didn't jolt awake, she didn't scream. She wasn't sweating, she wasn't breathing roughly. Her eyes just naturally opened as they would to anyone else. But this confused her more then her dream. Why was Dhm'Ni there? No one else had ever been in her dreams. Not even Allen. She had never dreamt of him, but now Dhm'Ni is in her mind. Maybe it is because she feels so safe with him that he appeared there. To help her, to keep her safe. And what was with the two chairs?

When Nala tries to take a deep breath, she feels a strange heaviness on her. Like someone was holding her. When ever she and Allen were in bed, and not doing another thing you can do in bed, this is what it felt like. Apprehensively, Nala looks to what ever it was that was wrapped around her and finds an arm, a Yautja arm.

"What the hell?" She whispers baffled at what was going on. Slowly turning her head, Nala was met with Dhm'Ni behind her. Sleeping. On her, well his, bed. But he was on the bed with her, holding her as Allen would when they slept. The soft light that never seemed to go away was just enough for Nala to see him perfectly. Out of the blue, Dhm'Ni softly growls and his face start to contort in anger. His mandibles began to twitch furiously and his grip on Nala became tighter. When he did grip her firmer however, he seemed to calm down again. Delicately, Nala turns so she was on her back with her head still facing Dhm'Ni. Why would he be here? His hammock was still up. But what got Nala really questioning was what he so angry about. Was he having a nightmare too? Maybe that's why he was laying with her.

Again, Dhm'Ni abruptly tightens his wrap around Nala and she had to stifle a squeak in surprise. But she soon became worried when Dhm'Ni began to whimper. The sound that came from him was so sad, it made something in Nalas chest tighten to almost unbearable. His face even showed his pain as he whined. It was heartbreaking. After a few minutes, his soft cry fell silent and Dhm'Ni was calm again. But his solid grip on her didn't relent. Nala wasn't sure what to make of herself as she was encompassed in Dhm'Nis giant arms because for one thing, she didn't mind it. If anything it was comforting, like she had this unbreakable barrier that nothing bad could ever get to her as long as Dhm'Ni was there. As long as his arms were around her. But she was also a little uncomfortable. Granted she and Dhm'Ni were becoming close as any 'roommates' would be, maybe even closer as to what they share with each other. But sharing a bed? That thought had crossed Nalas mind when she was first told that she was going to be sleeping in the same room with Dhm'Ni. But then she didn't want it. She was afraid of him. Although this time, it didn't seem like such a bad thing…

"Mother…" Dhm'Ni barely whispers. Now she understood. If anyone could it was Nala. But she didn't really know about his mother. They never really talked about it, the subject had never really come up. It wasn't often people engaged in a 'how your parents died' discussion.

"Dhm'Ni." Nala says softly but gets nothing for her gentle effort. "Dhm'Ni!" She says harsher and now he stirred a little. Skillfully easing an arm from Dhm'Nis lock, she reaches the small distance between her and him and readies her hand for another smack. "DHM'NI!" She almost yells and smacks him rather hard but didn't seem to even notice. It was only when Dhm'Ni took a quick inhale did she knew he was awake. That's how she would come around in the mornings. Like his lungs suddenly needed to be full to capacity to truly waken. But his eyes were still closed. "Dhm'Ni." She says softly and slowly his eyes open. "Hello gorgeous." She says rather confused, but she still keeps with her nickname for him. Instantly, Dhm'Nis eyes widen in realization and he gasps.

"I'm sorry." He says quickly but he jolts out of bed even quicker. "I uhh…And you pulled me…Thought me to be Allen and I fell asleep! I'm sorry!" Dhm'Ni hurriedly back away from the bad and Nala as she stares at him with no emotion. She was just lying there with her eyes on him and he got into the hammock. Covering his eyes with his hands, Dhm'Ni couldn't believe what he had done. He should have left when she turned over. He should have just gotten up and pretended it never happened.

Nala slowly sits up but never did she look away from him. Why did he run away though? She didn't want him to go away! In mid thought, Nala had to use the pelt of fur to cover her mouth roughly as she sees the most hilarious thing in her entire life! Suddenly over in the corner, where a now very embarrassed Yautja was laying, began to glow as the radiant green blood that flowed in his body went to his cheeks in a blush, causing him to light up! She didn't think Yautja could blush, but now she can see they can. But she doesn't want him to feel embarrassed. It was clear now that it was because of him that her dreams were so…unsuccessful? They didn't rattle her as they had ever done before. She had woken up as any other being and it WAS because of him. But it wasn't just that. Something in Nala was calling, yelling at her to go back to him. To again be in him grasp, to have those arms that were so comforting around her again. Nodding to no one, Nala agrees with herself and starts to go off the bed. Once her feet were on the ground, she starts to pull they very heavy blanket with her until she was right up to Dhm'Ni.

"Dhm'Ni." She says softy and he uncovers his eyes to look at her. "Either you are coming out, or I am coming in." She says matter-of-factly.

"Wh…what?" Dhm'Ni stutters but she never gave him an answer when Nala suddenly heaves the fur up and over Dhm'Nis body and jumps up into the hammock with him. Before Dhm'Ni could move, Nala rests her had on one of his giant arms to use as a pillow and looks right into his eyes.

"This is the first time I am going to sleep in the hammock and the last time you and I are going to sleep in this hammock." He just stares at her wide eyes and silent. "I will make you a deal. We will share that bed because I have noticed you hating this thing more and more and because I have never had such a peaceful nights sleep in my entire life."

"Me too!" He blurts.

"Good. So tomorrow night we will both be in that bed because we want to. Alright?"

"Alright." Dhm'Ni smiles at her.

"Now why were you all growly?" she asks concerned.

"Growly?" Dhm'Ni suddenly became self-conscience as to where his other hand should go so it simply rests it on his side.

"You were all mad and then really sad and then you whispered for your mother…What happened?" She asks as she turns into him, their eyes right in front of the others. With a heavy sigh Dhm'Ni starts to tell her everything. About his mother Ni'Atne, and even about the Nemico Clan and her connection and their plea that it was then who created the Arbitrators. But Nala had to hold back tears as Dhm'Ni showed her his scar over his pelvis. It was horrific, jagged and looked rather painful. Although, Dhm'Ni had to tell her with a smile that every night as he woke it would burn, except this night. And every night he would roar for his mother, except this night. Feeling like Dhm'Ni had shared something really important, Nala tells him of her dream. He even laughed as she told of 'him' pissing her off in her dream.

"Does anyone else know of your dreams?" She asks softly as sleep was slowly reclaiming them both.

"My father, Sya, Thr'ik and now you." Dhm'Ni smiles at her.

"You don't feel venerable for telling me now do you?" She laughs and Dhm'Ni playfully growls at her.

"No I don't. And I have never regretted taking off my mask for you." He looks at her seriously and Nala just nods to him. "Now we must sleep, I don't want to have you sleepy tomorrow."

"Tell me about it!" Nala turns her back to him and snuggles into the pelt of fur. "I have a lunch date with your father and the other Arbitrators. I would hate for the galley to be where everything bad happens to me because I like to eat!" She laughs. "Dhm'Ni…" She whispers and he just grunts. "Goodnight." He grunts again and Nala smiles.

(The next day in the conference room)

After Nala told Sya about her and Dhm'Nis night, he couldn't help but think that they were finally coming together. He did think it funny they were now sharing the bed but thought it wonderful that she and Dhm'Ni shared their dreams. Sya didn't even know about Nalas past of how her parents died and was amazed that she told Dhm'Ni first but wasn't hurt because of it. One thing that Sya became a little angry about was that she went to the baths. But once she told him about what she had 'found', he decided that today was going to be an anatomy lesson on the Yautja species. Nala was happy about that for more then just the information. She knew nothing about the Yautja body and she was going to use that day to know where the best spots to go for are. Once Sya told her how to use the projection that was in the middle of the table, he left to room saying she had to know something very important about her Awu'asa before she got it tomorrow and would be back soon. When he left, Nala sat up on the table and began to look at the muscle and bone structure of the Yautja body. Looking for the perfect places to hit.

"How did I know you would forget about lunch?" Lord Khupiees loud voice steals Nala from her studies.

"What time is it?" She asks. She looks up to see not only Lord Khupiee, but Inkle, Rathe, Bakkub and M'Ho.

"The twenty-ninth and one half." M'Ho answers with a laugh. "We came here because Sya is known for not showing up for everyday appointments."

"He just went to get something about my Awu'asa. At first I thought it was that Kaine may have finished before tomorrow, then I thought other wise." They all laugh.

"What are you studying?" Bakkub walks and sits down in a chair next to Nala.

"Well, since you guys know about the Ooman body, I thought I would even the score."

"And what have you learnt?" Lord Khupiee asks after he and the others all sit as well.

"Give me your arm and I will show you." She laughs when Lord Khupiee shakes his head. "Anyone brave enough to give me their arm?"

"Since Lord Khupiee is not up to the task." Bakkub smiles funnily at him and extends his hand to Nala who softly grabs it with her small hands at the elbow.

"Okay…so…" Nala says while thinking deeply. She takes one last look at the projection, which was zoomed in on the elbow, showing the muscle and how it was attached to the bone. "Does this hurt?" She says and abruptly stabs a fore and middle finger into Bakkubs arm. With a pain filled roar, he rips his arm away from her and stands up violently.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Bakkub roars.

"Its only pressure point." Nala and the others laugh.

"I know it's a pressure point, but why?" Bakkub sits back down while rubbing his bruised arm.

"Because I needed to know if they were in almost the same place as they are me so that I can use them to my advantage." She says seriously. "But since you have tremendously more muscle then Oomans I needed to know where the best spots are. Like your back and arms. Even the muscles on your face can be used. But I need to know where they are to use them."

"She hurt you didn't she?" Sya says while walking into the room. "She has been studying since this morning." Nala goes questionably quiet when he and two guards walk in behind him.

"What's with the guards?" She asks softly but no one answers. They knew exactly what Sya was going to tell her.

"Nala," Lord Khupiee takes her attention. "Perhaps you should sit for what Sya is going to say to you." With no question in her mind, Nala swiftly sits down next to Bakkub who eyes her suspiciously, but with a faint smile. Nala follows Sya as he walks so he is sitting across from her and then the noticed that one guard was behind her and another behind Sya.

"This is serious Nalani." Sya says sternly and she straightens in her chair. When Sya was ever truly serious he would tell her like that and use her full name. And she would always take it seriously. "When on a hunt, a Yautja prides themselves on being hidden. But we have already talked of that. But there is one other important fact that you should know about your Awu'asa before you wear it for the first time tomorrow." He pauses and places the familiar wrist computer into the middle of the table. Nala knew not to just grab it, she would only touch it if Sya said it was alright to. "This is used for many things and one thing to 'clean'. When I say clean, I mean to rid an area of evidence that a Yautja was there."

"A bomb?" Nala says softly. Not really understanding what was being said to her.

"Yes, a bomb. If a Yautja on a hunt had been compromised, taken, or injured beyond help, they must self-destruct." Sya pauses again to gage Nalas response but all he got was a stone face and silence. "We must not allow the knowledge of our species to come out until the species were are hunting become close or are at our level of technology and knowledge. We must not allow them to have our technology because they may do something stupid with it. Maybe cause a war on their own planet or worse with us. While the Yautja are not a war like species, we will do what we must to survive. To prosper. And so if on a hunt and your pray overwhelms you or you have just the thought that you will be captured, you must self-destruct. Do you understand Nalani?"

"I understand." Was all she said.

"I did not think you would be so accepting of this." Sya says a little skeptical of her reaction.

"The army I was in had something similar. While I understand, I do not like it. But if it needs to be done I will do it. But let's hope it never comes to that." Nala says very seriously and in a stern tone of voice. Sya sighs and smiles are her with pride. He nods to the guard behind her and his leans over to pick up the wrist computer. But as the male pulls back, he looks to Nala with a scowl.

"You better wipe that look of your face or I'll punch it off." Nala growls at him and he flinches at her tone. But quickly softens his face and almost runs out. "You guys run fast!" She laughs, soon followed by the others in the room.

"So are we going to go to mid day meal or do you want to keep playing 'who can Nala hurt now'?" Rathe thrills in laughter.

Dhm'Ni still couldn't believe what had happened last night. In his dreams, it went on like they usually did but when it ended, he didn't wake up. He only woke to find Nala awake and he would have sworn that when he opened his eyes to hers, his stomach nearly ran away. But they now have a deal. When Nala left that morning to go to her lessons, Dhm'Ni took down the hammock without another thought. There was something so comforting about that night. Something that made him feel like…What did he feel like? He knew that warm feeling. Like he was both being protected and protecting someone else. It was almost like he was with his mother again. That's it! It was the same feeling as when his mother would hold him when he was a pup. When Ni'Atne held him, it was like they were protecting each other from anything and everything and now he had it again. After all these seasons. But with Nala? While that idea should have made him feel strange, it didn't. Because it was Nala.

Just before mid day meal, Thr'ik used the COM to contact Dhm'Ni to see if Nala was going to the baths again that day and was very disappointed to hear other wise. But then a very evil and yet funny idea came to Dhm'Nis head and he invited his best friend over. Thr'ik will forever hate Dhm'Ni for this 'peppermint' c'jit. And Dhm'Ni now understands why Nala thought it was funny the day he and Sya tasted it. Thr'iks face went so awkward you would have thought a Hard Meat was coming out his chest. Another thing that got Thr'ik fuming was that Dhm'Ni had a secret to tell him but that he would tell him once the got to the galley.

"We are close enough, tell me!" Thr'ik growls as the lift took them to eat, too slowly for Thr'iks liking.

"No." Dhm'Ni sighs with a soft smile.

"Come on!" Thr'ik pleads but got nothing from Dhm'Ni. So when the lift doors open and the two leisurely walk to an almost empty table, Thr'ik starts to appeal for the information once more.

"Alright, alright." Dhm'Ni says after he and his friend order more food. There were only three others at the table. Kenin and Ojhm, who was one of the best pilots in the Ehre Clan and another Dhm'Ni didn't know.

"What's he going on about?" Ojhm asks and takes a swig of water from his flask.

"Dhm'Ni has a secret that he is going to tell us." Thr'ik tells.

"I bet it's about Nala." Kenin smirks.

"May we?" Someone asks and they all turn to see Khanna and Nder. Dhm'Ni never really understood how both of these males could make him feel so different between the two. Khanna, he has never been able to defeat, and Nder, they have been such friends. The others at the table just motion for them to sit and the do so silently.

"It is about Nala isn't it?" Ojhm asks. Dhm'Ni raises a hand to stop the questioning.

"It is about Nala." He starts and rests back into his chair. "I have figured it out." He says haughtily.

"Figured what out?" Khanna asks, confused about what was going on.

"Where is the little one?" Nder laughs. "I haven't seen her to offer her my residence." Everyone but Dhm'Ni starts to look at each other oddly. "Dhm'Ni is allowing me to offer my room instead of his for her to sleep in." He says smugly. The others began to talk about how she and Dhm'Ni have spent their last night in that room together, but all through the tirade of laughs and mild insults, Dhm'Ni was unfazed. _'She wouldn't leave me now,_' he thinks to himself.

"We have gotten off topic!" Thr'ik almost roars. "Tell us now or I will squeeze that whole thing of peppermint c'jit down your throat!"

"You don't need to be evil Thr'ik!" Dhm'Ni says truthfully. "I have figured out Nala scent." Thr'iks eyes go wide as he waits what that fascinating aroma of Nalas was. "Phpy Blossoms." Thr'ik suddenly slaps the table hard and begins to laugh.

"Nala does small like Phpy Blossoms!" Thr'ik thrills.

"No wonder why I could not figure it out." Nder says calmly. "The moment I stepped into that room all I could small was blood and something I couldn't quiet put my finger on. But you are right. She smells like Phpy Blossoms." He smiles.

"Here comes your blossom now." Ojhm points to the lift and they all turn to see Lord Khupiee, her and a few of the Arbitrators walk off the lift. Within seconds, the entire room hushes and stands to welcome their clan leader.

"Sit, eat." Lord Khupiees tells and soon everyone went back to eating their mid day meal.

"Was their anything in particular that you wanted to do today?" Sya asks as he and the others lead Nala to a large table that would easily fit all of them.

"Not really. I am excited about Kaine getting my cloths ready. I feel more then strange because of my cloths." Nala laughs. Once they reached the table, Lord Khupiee ushers her to sit with him and Sya beside her. "As strange as an Ooman can be on a Yautja DropShip." They all have a short chuckle.

"No doubt my younger brother will be purposely late." Lord Khupiee says, scolding Pakka.

"OH!" Nala jolts and turns to Lord Khupiee. "Thank you for your words last night." She says sincerely.

"Last night?" Bakkub asks.

"The little one was meant to come to me as a part of her lessons but she came so late that she had to sit in as me and Elder Heret had a conversation." Lord Khupiee answers.

"He did not see her did he?" Sya hisses in surprise.

"He certainly did not!" Lord Khupiee barks at the accusation.

"What's with the anger?" Nala whispers, looking up to the two Yautja over a head taller then her.

"The Elders are not allowed to see a new clan member until their judgment." Bakkub tells her. "It has been that way since the beginning. When someone is inducted into a new clan, whether it be from an old one for from none at all, they must be judged and when they are fully taken in, renamed as such for what they are known for."

"Oh…" Nala revels in knowing why she must be renamed.

"She was not meant to know." Sya says. "It was meant to be a surprise." He sighs.

"Do you have any ideas as to what you are going to name her?" M'Ho asks after they welcome the other Arbitrators, excluding Pakka.

"I do and no." Lord Khupiee twists his head to Nala just as she opens her mouth to know what it is. "You are not permitted to know the name until you are shown to the clan as a whole."

"Great." Nala says sarcastically. She was finding that she was the last to know everything more and more. And she didn't like that they were keeping things from her. It's not like she wants to know everything but she should at least know what matters and being renamed matters.

Once the ordering was done, which was going to also be a 'surprise', Nala and the others filled their time with talk of how her studies had come along. After she informed them that she can read their language almost fluently, also explaining to Lord Khupiee why she was late in reading his name, Nala was told something else that made her kind of…anxious. There is an old tradition that had been with the Yautja since their time began. 'The Story of Creation' is the tale of how the Yautja came to be. But what got Nala kind of mad, after she became eager about reading it, was that she cannot read it until they reach the Homeworld. The book that holds the story cannot leave their world and so she cannot read it yet. And she must only read it from that book. The names, pictures, ideas, anything that has to do with that book is not even allowed to be heard by Nala. She will be treated as a pup that does not know the story. The table thought it absolutely comical when Sya informed them her age, despite that she was a Young Blood, was only nine and a half seasons. Because as law says, when a Yautja turns ten seasons, they must read the book and so Nala is not going to be late.

"When are the Elders due?" Inkle asks.

"Not until the end of next cycle." Lord Khupiee answers. "So we have plenty of time for hunts."

"What will Nalas second trophy species be?" Rathe questions.

"What am I going to be hunting?" Nala perks at the idea. She was becoming restless in this DropShip. Not even living with Yautja was as exciting as it seemed. All work and no play is just WRONG!

"The beasts are called 'Tomooc'. They are about this long," Lord Khupiee spreads his arms to about a meter and a half wide. "About this tall," He rests his hand about three feet above the ground. "And have a long head with a mouth full of jagged teeth. They love bogs and swamps. They swim faster then any fish. They have a long tail that can whip you before you know it has even moved. They can run very fast. But I am sure you can run faster then them." He laughs.

"I don't need to run faster then the beast." Nala says straight faced. "I just need to run faster then you!" The entire table begins to laugh hysterically at her statement and it was then that Pakka strolls up late, albeit hungrier then he can ever imagine.

"I do hope you have gotten enough to eat. I am positively ravenous." Pakka says and sits down.

"And late." Lord Khupiee laughs, still reeling from Nala comment. But Pakka simply grunts at the truth and goes silent at sharing a table with an Ooman.

"Don't pester him." Nala says to Pakka shock. "Even I can see how hard it is for him to share a table with me. Give him time. We cannot force him to be kind and I hope you don't expect him to act as you wish because not everyone will be so kind instantly." The table was stunned at Nalas harsh tone, but they agreed with her nonetheless. "You cannot expect the entire population to be won over by me as fast as I did all of you." Just as fast as the tone went serious it went back to fun as they all laugh. It was then that an uncountable amount of food was placed on the table. Some she recognized and Nala made a note to thank Lord Khupiee for not ordering Ooman balls. But there was one 'food' that made Nalas face twist in question.

"What is it?" M'Ho asks about her odd face.

"Umm…That." Nala points and their gazes follow her hand to the large bowl and a very thick, lumpy, purple paste that was in it. "Just because you made it my favorite color does not mean I am going to eat it." She says sternly.

"If you don't like it, after you taste it, you don't have to eat it." Sya says, holding in a chuckle.

Once all the food was almost evenly given, Rathe decided he wanted more of a food called 'akin' that to Nala looked like deep fried calamari. And once she told them that calamari was a squid, she found out that she would rather want calamari then akin. Nala stuck mostly to khan because it tasted like chicken, kind of. But Sya also gave her a small dish that had that nasty purple lumpy c'jit in it. It smelt rank, and everyone laughed when Nala just had to cover her nose in disgust.

"Just try it. You made me taste that peppermint stuff." Sya pressed.

"I did not!" Nala bursts. "You had to convince me to give you a taste and so it was your choice. Do not tell me to taste that because you WANTED to taste my tooth paste. I do not want to taste that c'jit!"

"Is Nala to afraid to taste it?" Miy'Hota jokes. "Perhaps we should get something else for her?"

"If you think that will make me eat it, you have another thing coming!" Nala points to him with a smile. Suddenly, Sya sighs loudly and grabs the small dish and simply downs the sloppy mixture. But when his face distorted just as much as from the toothpaste, Nala points out that even he doesn't like it.

"Of course I don't like it. It is meant to cleanse your pallet for when you begin to eat." Sya explains.

"My pallet is thoroughly cleansed that you very much." Nala sticks out her tongue at the remaining smell.

About mid meal everyone, including Pakka, was well into conversation and food. Inkle joked about the 'five pointy knives' Nala had mentioned before because there were indeed a number of sharp utensils around. But their meal was interrupted when Thr'ik came to say hello and then hissed at Nala without reason. But he soon explained that her 'peppermint c'jit' was horrid. The only ones to laugh her Nala and Sya, the others had no clue. So Nala promised to allow them to try it, if they wished. But Dh'Kn, who Nala was surprised to know was Syas little brother, said that if she tasted the purple stuff then he would taste hers but she avidly declined so Dh'Kn would be safe from it. As Thr'ik left, Nala followed him to a table and she smiles at Dhm'Ni before she saw Nder, who was about to get up when Dhm'Ni takes his hand. Nder hissed at Dhm'Ni visibly but calmed after Dhm'Ni said something to him that Nala couldn't hear. Nder just smiles back at her and sits, deciding to offer her his room at a later time. However, when Nala turned back to the table, her eyes connected with Lidch as he was standing directly across from her and behind M'Ho. Standing with Lidch however was a Young Blood that looked almost the same and Lidch, so Nala presumed they were related somehow.

"S'yuit-de." Lidch hisses loud enough that the table quickly falls silent. Nala did know what it meant. Dhm'Ni had been telling her Yautja swears after her lessons but she didn't care about being called pathetic or 'low'. Sya was about to get up but Nala gently places her hand on his and he calms down.

"Something I can do for you, Lidch?" Nala says pleasantly.

"Pauk-de Ooman." The male standing by Lidch hisses.

"Watch your tongue Jabot." Lord Khupiee hisses back.

"That female, that OOMAN, insulted my brother." Jabot roars, all at the table were a little more then angry at being interrupted and ever more so as this Young Blood went on. But Nala didn't care. He can say all he wishes but he will know if he crossed a line. "You little Lou-dte Kalei! You fight my brother without honor! You embarrass him beyond comprehension and here you are, an Ooman in my clan, who deliberately humiliated my brother. But you are not without shame, Ooman." He hisses. But still Nala just blankly looks up at him. "Do you know what I find fun? I look over the footage of you and re-watch you getting hit with that Hard Meat tail over and over and over again. We should have left you there to die as the dishonorable being you are." Yet he still got nothing from her. "I also watch how your mate died." Nala stiffens at his words, he was sitting dangerously at that line. "I love to watch as that Hard Meat impaled him, taking him from your life. But why would such a lowly, disgusting male ever want you, who is even lower then he."

"You are getting very close to saying to much and I advise you to stop now and leave." Nala warns him but Jabot laughs at her hoarsely.

"I for one think he should have died before he met you, to save him the grief of ever knowing you." He laughs as Nala was clearly beginning to get aggravated. Her breathing was deep, her mouth was puckered and her nose was flared. Nevertheless she was trying with everything she had to keep her anger down, but she was failing. "That poor dead mate of yours, perhaps it is best he is dead. Just so he does not have to deal with you any longer." Nala closes her eyes and lowers her head. She had to stay calm but it was so hard. No one will disrespect Allen, no one! With one final laugh, both Lidch and Jabot leave the table silent, Nalas angered breathes easily heard.

"Nala…" Sya says softly and places a hand at her back to feel every muscle in her tense erratically. Nala slowly raises her head and Syas eyes go wide as he sees that her pupils had enlarged just as they did when she was fighting the Queen. Without warning, Nala jumps up from her chair and up onto the table, grabbing a few of those nice sharp knives on her way. "CATCH HER!" Sya roars, he just knew this wasn't going to end good. But as Nala runs over the food and jumps over M'Ho, none of them could get a good swipe and missed her as she lands on the next table only to run over that as well. She didn't care if this was bad-mannered, all she wanted to do was kill this Jabot. No one disrespects Allen like that, and he's going to regret it!

Nala runs across the large table, those sitting there didn't know whether to get angry or laugh because they heard what was said and knew what she was doing. But just as fast as she was on the table she was off and into the next. Lidch and Jabot were standing by the lift doors and they were not going to get away! As Nala jumps onto the last table, she growls a sound that she never thought she could ever hold. Almost sounding like a Yautja but not just there. But the noise got their attention and both brothers turn just in time to see Nala leap off the last table. Her body and Jabots collide and they both go tumbling to the ground. Jabot pushes her off of him but Nala gains her footing and stands just as he does. Before he could even think, Nala charges at him and stabs one of the knives into his gut, his green blood flowing out of his wound and onto Nalas arm. Acting fast, Jabot back hands her and she flies backwards, leaving her knife in his belly but Jabot was swift in tearing it out. But in the time it took him to do that, Nala was on him again and uses her last knife to stab him in the right thigh. Jabot howls in pain and he looks to his brother who was frozen stiff. Even those around him didn't help him as Nala takes back her knife to tab him again in the gut. Jabot bends down in the pain and receives a swift kick to his head and all of the sudden, he was on his back on the ground. In an instant, Nala was on him, straddling his chest. Nala lifts if her knife over her head, with both hands around it and thrusts it down, piercing Jabot right in his heart. But she doesn't stop. Again she lifts the knife over her head to hit him once more but Nala was ripped from her spot when a body tackles her from the side, sending her away from her kill and onto the ground.

"Get off me!" Nala yells, swiping the knife at who ever it was. She couldn't see straight, she didn't care at the time as to who it was. She just wanted to kill Jabot.

"STOP NALANI!" Lord Khupiee roars but she doesn't calm down. The moment Nala was off the table everyone started for her but she was using the tables to get around but once they were close enough, Lord Khupiee lunged at her to stop her. But even as he was on top of her, almost his entire weight on her, she was still thrashing around in rage. Lord Khupiee grabs both hands of hers in one of his and holds them above her head but she was still relentless. Going into desperate measures, Lord Khupiee uses his free hand and starts to put pressure on her throat, just long enough to stop her air supply to her brain to make her pass out. Within seconds, Nalas movements become slower, her eyes droop and her mouth starts to open in an attempt to get air. It was only when she fell still and Lord Khupiee hears her heart calm does he let her breath but he didn't not let go of his hold.

"Someone go get Kh'Cho!" Sya roars as he runs to Jabots side. While he was furious with what he did, that was no excuse for not helping him. He kneels by the bleeding and dying Yautja to see his eyes filled with fear. "You dishonored the memory of her mate Jabot. If you do not die now, you will by my hand." He hisses so that only Jabot heard. And almost on queue, Jabots body falls still and his eyes glass over by death. Almost as if dieing then and there was better then by Syas hand. "Your brother died because of his words Lidch, do not be so stupid." Sya says as he stands tall. Without a sound Lidch nods in understanding and walks away from his brothers' body. Leaving the corpse to be disposed of as the dishonorable being Jabot was for his words.

"What the pauk happened?" Dhm'Ni runs to the scene to find Nala on the ground and his father on top of her. But soon, Lord Khupiee stands with Nala in arm.

"Jabot dishonored her mate and died because of it." Lord Khupiee says matter-of-factly. "She was well within her rights as a female to defend the honor of passed mate." He says solemnly. "But I think we sound take her back to the observation room before she wakes, she will undoubtedly be furious when she wakes." All standing nods him in silence, it would be best. Wordlessly, Lord Khupiee, Sya, Dhm'Ni and a few of the Arbitrators go into the lift with the others saying they would be on the next one.

"Sometimes I wonder if this little female is not a Yautja." Lord Khupiee says with a small hit of amusement.

"As do I." Rathe thrills. "Jabot got what was coming to him. I am only worried of how Nala will take her deed."

"I will need to speak with her as soon as she wakes." Sya says.

"No." Lord Khupiee barks angrily. "She will not speak to anyone until she has completely calmed. She was fighting me as I took her from Jabot. She may not care if it is you Sya and I fear she may do something rash."

Once Lord Khupiee placed Nala in the same room as before, he quickly leaves the room making sure to lock it. As he goes into the room to watch her, Lord Khupiee was met with the remaining Arbitrators who were conversing about how those in the galley thought what Nala had done was too little in the way of punishing Jabot for his words.

"She wakes." Pakka points out and they all look to find Nala already up on her feet. She twists around to glare into the mirror and then suddenly punches it with all she had. But when she did, Nala sees all the green glowing blood on her and she starts to shake. What had she done? She just killed that male.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." She repeats over an over as she walks away from the wall. "What did I do?" She cries.

"I am going in." Sya roars and turns to go but was caught by Lord Khupiees hand.

"I said you cannot." He insists.

"Are you going to stop me?" Sya hisses and looks deathly into his friends' eyes. Lord Khupiee growls in irritation but lets him go and without another word, Sya was out of the room.

"What did I do?" Nala says again and she back up to the far wall. She slides down looking at her hands, not being able to understand why she hurt that male. He may have said some bad things but she stabbed him. Was he dead? Was he still alive? What was going to happen in if was dead or alive? Was she in trouble? Why was she in this room again? Who was it that tackled her? Did she hurt that person as well? Tears were free flowing down her face and her mouth was open in a silent plea for help. But her soundless words were heard as the door to the room suddenly opens as Sya runs in. He goes in a little but does not see her at first and so he turns around to see Nala on the ground.

"Oh little one…" He says softly and knees down on the ground. Sya opens arms, inviting her to him and Nala jumps up from her stop and into him.

"What did I do Sya?" She cries into him neck. Sya gently yet tightly wraps his arms around her and moves so he was leaning against a wall. "How could I have done that?" She cries.

"Jabot is dead." Sya purrs to her, but the news insights a new round of sobs. "But you must know that you have the right to defend the honor of your mate. And Jabot deserved to die for his disrespect of him and of you."

"But not like that!" She yells into him. Sya starts to rub her back with a hand, gently rubbing her to calm her down.

"You may not understand now but what you did was right." He tells her. "A Yautja female would have acted the same way and I am both surprised and proud of how you handled it as long as you did. I myself would have killed him after his first rude sentence."

"I killed a Yautja…" She whispers.

"Is it that that makes you feel as you do?" Nala nods a 'yes' into his neck. "Oh Nala, you must see that in the future you will have to defend yourself in combat with other Yautja that must end in their or your death. I would hope you to come out victorious but if you have a problem with take a life of a Yautja, then I think we have a problem."

"It's not just that Sya." Nala lists her head to look Sya in the eyes. "I didn't want to kill him but I know I had to. And I know that I will have to in the future but I didn't think it would happen so fast." She pauses to wipe the tears from her face. "I miss him…" She starts to weep again and rests her forehead on Syas chin. "I miss Allen."

"Mourn for him Nala." That was the last thing he said to her and he allows her to cry. He knew she wasn't weeping just for her deed but for the loss of her mate. She needed this and Sya was going to be there for her the entire time. Right then and there Sya knew that he was her father. Maybe not by blood but in soul.

Authors Note: Yes! Another update!

A special thanks to:

On ff .net: ben revell, swift hunter, Alix, kaminoyami and Oak Tree Woman.

To kaminoyami whose review said 'For a minute or two, I thought you might have abandoned it... But I understand getting caught up in a novel. What were you reading might I ask?': I promise to never abandon this story. If anything it can go on and on until forever but the ending I have planned I hope you will like. And as to the book I was reading, it was a novel done by a new friend of mine and it is about an Italian Mafia Family. It has death and murder and love! It was amazing. I am now thinking of writing a crime family story but haven't thought about it 100 percent.

On aff .net: Cara (I love the rain. That's why I am going then and to see an old friend), aquamum, angelpred and adam.

To Cara whose review said 'God everyone says the Yautja are well hung but like how many inches?': There is a lot of speculation because of the large body size of the Yautja. Who knows, they may not even have one. (If not, that would break a lot of woman's hearts) But for now we will pleasantly assume they do and with the 'information' we have on them, for example that their females are larger and rougher and therefore the males would need to have 'good equipment'. And that their size in relation to humans is larger, I would think their manhood's are proportionate. I hope. Email me if you want to talk about this or anything else. I love a good discussion.

E.M.

Pronunciations (Previous on chapters 3, 4, 6, 9 to 13, 15 to 17 and 21.)

Tomooc Tom uok

Akin Ahk In

Jabot Jab Oot


	23. Records of a Mind

**The Ripple of a Stone **

**Records of a Mind **

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"You know what I find strange?" Nala asks after she and Sya leave the observation room, when she was done crying, and got back to the conference room.

"What do you find strange?" Lord Khupiees voice makes the two already in the room look up to see him and a few of the others.

"I don't feel a need to apologize to Lidch for killing his brother." Nala sighs heavily and rests back into a chair.

"And so you shouldn't." Inkle walks to Nala and sits in the seat next to her as she was next to Lord Khupiees chair. "Some who were witness to his words say you were to light in your punishment." Nala was about to say something back to Inkle when Dhm'Ni walks right up to her, almost uncomfortably in her space.

"Get out of my chair." Dhm'Ni says sternly.

"Make me." She says sweetly and with a smile. Dhm'Ni snorts at her and sits in another chair, crossing his arms in disapproval. That was his chair. "I do however feel a need to apologize to the tables I ran over. I can't even begin to imagine what they were thinking to have an Ooman run over their food." They chuckle at her funny need to apologize at all.

"I think you should know little one," Sya begins and sits down directly across from her. "You are well within your rights to defend Allen's honor."

"Who is Allen?" Bakkub, who discretely sits by Sya and not the female who played 'pick the pressure point' with his arm, asks gently.

"Allan was my mate." Nala smiles to him as she answers. "You guys would have liked him."

"We already do. Any male who would sacrifice themselves for their mate would be held with the highest honor." Lord Khupiee tells her smoothly. "What puzzles me Nala, is that you killed the Queen and Jabot with the same anger in you. With that same look in your eyes."

"The Queen killed Allen. Jabot insulted him. I see no difference and so should be dealt with in the same manner." Nala says in a rather harsh tone of voice.

"But as I took you off of him," Lord Khupiee starts.

"That was you?" Nala bursts and Lord Khupiee just nods in affirmation to her. "Sorry." She shrugs her shoulders but they all just laugh at her.

"Are you always so violent with your anger?" Dh'Kn asks with a tint of laughter.

"Yeap." Nala giggles. "The enhancements didn't help either, I just snap."

"You have yet to show us where we can find others like yourself." Pakka, who Nala didn't even realize was in the room, asks.

"Bring up a projection of that planet and I can show you where." After a projection of Earth came up, Nala points out the best spots to find those with the enhancements. She was finding it a little too easy to just show this Yautja where to hunt the Oomans. But she didn't care. She was simply showing good hunting grounds as she would too show where to find deer when in season.

"Bakkub tells me you inflicted a great amount of pain with only a push of your fingers." Dh'Kn thrills at his friends misfortune.

"That I did!" Nala says proudly. "But now I know where to hit for the next time I fight. I have learned of a few places to hit that would make any Yautja double over in pain."

"If you ask someone to stick out their arm, I think I will have to ask you to leave the conference room." Sya warns but playfully and Nala sticks out her tongue.

For the next few hours, the small group engaged in lengthy discussions about anything that came to their minds. At one point Nala was finally informed of a Yautja by the name of Shn'Di'Ka'Cha who was truly responsible for the Queens presents and when she was told, Nala went silent. Then after a few minutes, told them that it would be best for him to hide for it she got her hands on him… She lets her words trail, they had an idea of what she would do. But soon the conversation drifted into more mundane ideas. Nala failed horribly as she attempted to get her 'new name' from Lord Khupiee. He and the others had a hearty chuckle when Nala grunted in her throat then snorted. Miy'Hota joking that she even acted like a nine and a half seasons old pup. The conversation then turned onto children, with Nala finally knowing about Dhm'Nis brother, Det-Onda'Ni. After that she kind of lost track of how many conversations they held. It was only when Ykas'e, who Nala was the same height with but would never point it out because that's just mean, came in to inform them that the night meal was begin served. Nala however declined the invitation to go back there again, opting to go to sleep early. Dhm'Ni even commented that she had said earlier that day that she would hate for the galley to be where everything bad happens to her because she liked to eat! After a few minutes of lighthearted arguing about Nala being afraid of the galley, which she is NOT, she left in a huff to go to sleep. She was exhausted from the day's events and had lost her appetite for both the food for the day and the galley for the day. She just doesn't want to go back to a place where all the bad things happened, not yet anyways.

"" "" "" ""

Groggily the next morning, Nala slowly begins to wake when she realizes her arms were rapped around a giant body and her head was moving up and down slowly. It was a rhythmic, regular movement. Soothing. So when Nala opened her eyes, she was stunned to find her head on Dhm'Nis belly. That cool green skin of his, on his belly at least, was actually soft. The fur blanket was pooled at his feet, covering one of his four toed feet, which Nala had a field day making fun of! That was another thing that Nala couldn't stop laughing about. But she was quickly silenced when Dhm'Ni insulted the Oomans saying that they couldn't handle standing on only four toes, they weren't 'sophisticated' enough. Nala simply threw something at him and told him to shut up. Taking a quick look to the time reader to find it was only the eighth hour on the morning, Nala silently scolds herself. Maybe she shouldn't have gone to sleep so early. Uncoiling from Dhm'Ni, Nala turns onto her back but keeps his belly as a wonderful pillow. The rhythmic up and down of him was very calming. Once she was comfortable, Nala looks up to Dhm'Ni and sees that his hands are behind his head, almost gleaming with the fact that she was around him and not the other way around like last time. But he was still sleeping. Nala shakes her head in amusement and sighs as her mind registers what she dreamt of. It went as it always did and again Dhm'Ni was there. And when it ended they were once more in that white room, however, the chairs were gone. A little bit later, Nala had her first dream other then her memory. It was a disjointed account of a field of flowers, and a picnic maybe… She just couldn't remember and that idea made her smile so wide. She was actually dreaming like a normal person now!

A low grumble from Dhm'Nis chest startled her a little bit, afraid that she may have woken him but Nala was soon relieved that he was just making sounds in his sleep. What was he dreaming of? What if he had to go through his dream many times, while she only had to do it once? Nalas face twists in concern, what if he is hurting right now… Her suspicions were soon broken when Dhm'Ni begins to emit an incredibly loud and deep purr, the vibrations causing Nala to giggle. And they were further busted when a giant smile forms with his mandibles. He is having a good dream, probably hunting something, or someone. Turning her head to rest on its side, Nalas eyes look down to see a very a strange but familiar belly button. It looked exactly the same as an Oomans, but the skin around it turned back into the darker color of green and then almost black as it went in. Smiling mischievously, Nala slowly raises one hand, her pointer finger ready, and in an instant, she plunges her finger in, but gently. But no matter how she did it, gentle or not, Dhm'Nis eyes widen and he hisses in surprise. His stomach muscles clinch immediately, but Nala thankfully got her finger out of his belly button before it was crushed by the muscle around it.

"Nalani!" Dhm'Ni groans, rubbing the offending belly button. "What in the depths of a Hard Meat hive was that for?" But she just laughs wholeheartedly and turns on his belly so she was facing him. Dhm'Ni shakes his head tiredly, then with a glace at the time reader, he glares at her. "It is only the eighth, what are you doing waking me at the eighth?"

"I was up." Nala whispers. Dhm'Ni growls at her in a serious tone, but she knew it was that serious. Before she could do a thing, Dhm'Ni turns his body from her, ending up on his stomach and Nalas head on his lower back.

"Evil female. This is why the males don't sleep with the females for long periods of time. They wake up too pauk-de early." He groans, but his breathing calms down after a few minutes of silence. Nala didn't want to really point out that this was her first time waking up early, but she didn't want him to get angrier. Wiping Dhm'Nis tresses to one side, Nala grimaces at his tear drop shaped scar. It looked just like hers but his skin color of green. Over the passing days, Dhm'Ni was actually nice enough to apply that stupid ointment that Kh'Cho had given her to place on the rim of her Hard Meat scar on her neck. But never did Dhm'Ni make her hurt, unlike Kh'Cho. She even did it for him once and did it successfully. But right now the rim looked a little tender from the nights movements, and needed something for it.

"Dhm'Ni?" Nala asks loudly, but gets no response. "Dhm'Ni!" She yells.

"I'm busy!" He hisses, but laughs along with Nala when she bursts from the simple sentence. "What do you want?" Dhm'Ni groans.

"When was the last time you put on ointment?"

"The day before last." Dhm'Ni tells just as a very long and loud yawn hits him. And by unwritten law, Nala yawns as well.

"I will place some on you, it looks very tender." She says getting off the bed and going into the bathroom to get the small jar of orange paste and two things that looked like q-tips.

"Must you?" Dhm'Ni asks as he turns his head to her, scowling at the jar in hand.

"Do you want it to hurt? I can give it a nice whack to let you know what it's going to be like without it…" She smiles sweetly, getting onto the bed.

"Get it over with." He breathes out sourly. Nala kneels by his giant body, which seemed even larger as he was spread out on the bed. Dhm'Ni tucks his hands under his chin and takes a deep breathe when Nala begins to apply the ointment. "Lou-dte Kalei." He sighs. Dhm'Ni had been teaching Nala how to swear and thought it was comical how she would try and try to say it. She knew most of them, however she tended to get them mixed up or forget the meaning.

"Female Yautja, or can be used to insult a male. I will never forget that one my friend." She laughs, but makes sure to take the tip of the applicator away before so, not wanting to hurt him.

"Kwei." He says another.

"Umm…tricky."

"Good. You surly know S'yuit-de." He stops and laughs but was silenced when Nala pinches his side painfully. "Tarei'hasan."

"Oh…" Nala pauses and looks into the air, her mind drawing a blank. "Um, that's a bug right?"

"And," Dhm'Ni moves his head and look up to her, only to see her face twisted in trying to remember.

"…a…bug…" Nala shrugs her shoulders and looks pleadingly at him.

"Unworthy opponent." He smiles. "Are you finished?" Dhm'Ni groans.

"Yes." Nala sighs condemningly as Dhm'Ni sits up, grabs the jar and remaining stick and ushers her to sit with her scar to him. "I can't wait for the day you pauk up and hit it, then I get to hit you!" Nala laugh, but Dhm'Ni just rolls his eyes and applies the goop.

"So are you excited?" Dhm'Ni asks casually while continuing his purpose.

"About…" Nala whispers, not allowing her neck to move too much so that it would hurt.

"Your garments should be ready, and you Awu'asa as well." Instantly Nala perks up, wondering how in the blue hell she had forgotten. "I knew you'd forget."

"Shut up." Nala says fast, not wanting him to rub it in.

Closer to the tenth hour, and after a lot of arguing, Sya interrupted their petty dispute telling Nala that she should go to Kaines, the Awu'asa makers, at the thirteenth hour and that she did not have to go to her lessons that day for they will be training once she is out fitted. Once she and Sya were done talking, Nala starts walking back to the bed where Dhm'Ni was sitting against the wall to finish 'discussing' how many ways you can use the word 'pauk'. But mid way there, the COM starts to beep again, Nala guessing Sya had forgotten to tell her some thing. And so, sarcastically turning on her heals, Nala heads back to the COM and accepts the call, but she did not see Sya.

"OH!" Nala overreacts to the face as it pops into her eyes sight. "You guys should really get caller ID. Seeing THAT face is not something I would like to wake up to in the morning. I mean, I know I told you to go look in a mirror and twitch, but now you made me twitch." Dhm'Ni was about to ask what was going on but he soon found out who she was talking to when a very loud growl comes from Thr'ik over the COM.

"That is not a nice way to say Hello!" Thr'ik funnily scolds.

"Hello." Nala says in a fake fit of rudeness.

"You don't have to be rude!" Thr'ik makes fun of their first meeting. "So you're up!" Thr'ik points out.

"No, I'm sleep-walking." At that, Nala closes her eyes, lifts her hands up in the typical sleep-walker fashion and walks away from the COM.

"Wait, what?" Thr'ik hisses in alarm, trying to see Nala on the screen at his end.

"What are you doing?" Dhm'Ni asks, getting up from the bed and taking Nalas place at the COM.

"SLEEP-WALKING!" Nala yells.

"Strange female." Thr'ik shakes his head.

"You think that is strange, she woke me at the eighth!" Dhm'Ni growls, Thr'ik just laughs. "What do you want?"

"I just wish to know if Nala is going to the baths today."

"I was thinking about it!" Nala yells after she sits on the bed.

"Good. Then we shall see you there then." Thr'ik laughs and says a quick good-bye so he could change and tell the other males of her presence.

"Hey Dhm'Ni." Nala calls, heading for their bathroom. "Call me when they get here." She says entering the large room to take a bath.

"I thought you said you were going to the communal baths." He asks confused.

"No, I said I was thinking it, but I decided against it. But I know Thr'ik will head back to haggle me for not showing up." She laughs almost hysterically as the door closes.

A little while later…

"Nala!" She hears Thr'iks roar from inside the bathroom as she slips on a fresh set of Alsn underwear. "You said you would be at the baths!" He exclaims.

"No she didn't." Dhm'Ni defends. "She only said she was thinking about it, not that she was going to go." He said and the others who came laugh.

"You have no idea how much I would have loved to see you get all 'where is she' in the baths, Thr'ik." Nala says exiting the bathroom, but abruptly stops at seeing the new faces. "Hello."

"May I introduce Rik'et, Coxa, Byht and Rabry." Thr'ik points to each of the large males who bow their heads at their names in greetings. Nala was quick in reciprocating the gesture.

"I have heard of you Rik'et." She says to him smiling mischievously.

"Oh?" Rik'et asks amused. "And what have you heard little one?" He asks, slowly making his way to her as she was standing by the door to the bathroom.

"You like to test Unbloods and Young Bloods to see where their limits are." Nala says softly.

"That I do…" Rik'et says with his very dark green eyes glimmering with interest. In fact, his whole body was dark green, almost like a deep ocean green with small stripes of black here and there.

"I have also heard you are an explorer, one with knowledge of unknown hunting grounds, but will not share the most fruitful."

"That I don't…" He smiles.

"Perhaps one day we shall trade information, I can tell you where to hunt the more worthy of Oomans and game on my Homeworld, and you can tell me of a great place to travel." Nala smiles all knowingly.

"I thought you have already told us of where to hunt the other Oomans like you?" Dhm'Ni asks, braking Nalas and Rik'ets gaze.

"I only told you of a few places to hunt the best Oomans, but there are a few others that I am sure would entice even the most seasoned of hunters." Nala says, persuading an inquisitive thrill from Rik'et.

"I can already tell I like you." Rik'et laughs and gives Nala a rough but gentle shake of her shoulder, which she tries to reciprocate but his height was kind of a challenge.

"So why were you not at the baths?" Thr'ik asks meanly.

"Ask that question again in a better tone and I may just answer." Nala says in a rough and solid voice. And Thr'ik was quick to ask again in a better manner. "I did not go because for one thing I did not wish to be ogled every time I entered and exited the bath, I still do not understand your fixation with my scars, and I did not want to end up being late going to Kaines. Last time I was really late to get to my lessons and I knew that were would have an old grand time talking of females!"

"So, you are to get your Awu'asa?" Byht finally speaks up, his tone very low and sultry.

"Finally, yes." Nala sighs and walks to the large group to give the others a formal greeting. "I cannot wait to see what kind of weapons have been made for me, ones that I can handle, right Thr'ik?" They have a soft chuckle at the memory.

"You will not have weapons just yet Nala." Coxa tells her. He did have limited knowledge of craftworks, as he is an engineer. "I would think that Kaine would have just your amour ready, and not your weapons. Unless you and he had discussed any particulars of weapons you would like to have when you hunt."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Nala says a little stunned. "I thought that it would be all ready. But I get to choose what weapons I carry?" They all nod in affirmation. "Well then… I will be right back." She says quickly then heads back into the bathroom. Once in, Nala solemnly walks to a wall and pushes a little button and out comes a drawer and in it was her pack. For a moment Nala just stares at it, not knowing what to think about it. Shaking her head of those thought, Nala opens it quickly and grabs hold of the small bundle of knives and then as fast as she could, closes the drawer and heads back into the main room.

"What do you have there?" Rik'et asks, looking at the roll of fabric in her hand.

"Something I wish to include on my Awu'asa. It is close enough to the time for us to go, would you like to join me to finally see all my new clothing?" Nala asks the group who were eager in accepting to go have the first look.

Kaine was never one to let deadlines or schedules interfere with his creations. However, even he knew that he was taking too long with the females' garments and Awu'asa, but it was time well stolen. While he did have most of her everyday clothing ready, like her casual, semi-formal, formal and made a few decorative neck coverings to protect her scar. But what look the longest were her ceremonial and her Awu'asa. He had spent almost every waking hour on her clothing and he was glad that it was today that they would be coming to the unveiling of his masterpieces. He did wonder just who was going to be there to see them first, Nala of course, and Sya. Kaine had wanted Lord Khupiee and the others to come as well but he was more then pleasantly surprised as Nala, Dhm'Ni and a few others came in to his shop.

"I had not expected so many!" Kaine thrills in excitement. "But you are early!" He scolds the group of six.

"I am not here to see them just yet." Nala reassures him. "I was just informed that you need me to tell you of the weapons I would like top have."

"Ah yes, but we do not need to do it now, we can do it after." Kaine starts.

"I do not want to cover everything, Kaine." Nala smiles and places her bundle on a table. "I just want you to know that I want these items included." She says and unties the thick black rope around the bundle and then unrolls it like parchment paper.

"What are those?" Rabry gasps along with the others as their eyes stare down at the many different weapon that were snuggld into a black pocket. All of the blades no shorter then five inches and their handles were elegantly laced with a white stone with a black background. Gently racking her hand over the bumps of the handles, Nala allows the wonderful yet painful memories of these weapons come to her…

(Flashback)

At the age of seventeen, Nalani had just graduated from the Academy, The Shchudlo Academy for the Future Youth of the New World Government Army, and was sent to Japan for her first mission and secondary training. Only a select few were chosen to go for secondary training, only those with a special 'ability' as they called it. But Nala knew what they meant. While the other nine members of this team were clearly all in one form or another a sociopath, meaning having no care for well…anything, but Nala was not one. She was never someone who didn't care, if anything she over cared, she was overprotective. But when the option to go to Japan came, to learn from the best teachers, she swallowed her feelings and went.

She knew that those who were sitting in the waiting room along with her were here just to know how to do 'what we do'. It was never spoken, but Nala knew she was here to learn how to interrogate prisoners, how to torture, how to cause an insurmountable amount of pain onto another living being. And it made her insides turn. Nala never bothered to learn the names of the other students, she didn't want to know. She just wanted to learn a new way to fight, a new way to survive. Taking a deep breath, Nala was filled with a calming scent of the incense as she rests on her knees before a large cream colored sliding door. There was no sound but for the trickling of a fountain that was in the waiting room, the hard breathing of her fellow students and every now and then the thrumming of some ones fingers as they were beginning to become impatient with waiting. Their supervisor for this trip was Commander Marks, whose son was actually in the Academy with Nala. The two were good friends with each other but Duncan, his son, was the complete opposite to his father. While they were undoubtedly the largest black men every born, Duncan was sweet and kind, his father was ruthless and cruel. At that moment, Commander Marks was in with the four teachers of this house, this being the House of Xiao. One of the last surviving training camps after the wars. He had been in that room for over three hours and the others were getting angry at having to wait, Nala not so much.

About ten minutes later, Commander Marks finally emerges from the room and informs the group that something different was going to happen this year. While it was usually the entire group of four teachers leading the ten students, the highest teacher had decided to brake up the group into smaller, more involved and intimate groups. And that they were all to go into the room to be tested to see who each teacher would like to handle. And so, standing on sleepy legs the group of ten seventeen year olds stride into the room, and it was a large room indeed. It must have been the size of a gymnasium but it looked nothing like it. Corn colored straw mates were laid on the ground, tickling Nalas bare feet. The incense was even stronger in here and she could feel herself go even calmer. The door closes behind them and Nala turns to see a little girl wearing a beautiful kimono close it. Nala smiles to her and nods in thanks. Rejoining the group, Nala takes her place and knees down in front of the low table as the four teachers sit on the other side.

"For the past few hours," A very old looking Japanese man at the center of the table starts to speak, his voice harsh and strict. "We have been observing you as the time pasted. And I have to say I am already seeing that you, most of you," He adds quickly. "Were not able to rest and wait peacefully. That is not good in 'what we do'. You must have a patience in your soul for this duty, for this gift. And in the next year you will all learn it, and one of you will learn more then she already knows." The old man glances at Nala who knew not to even look at him and so her eyes were staring at the carpet. "However, this year the House of Xiao will break the larger group. Now, stand and sit on the line at the far end of the room." He raises his old hand and points to the left side. Instantly Nala was on her feet and walks gracefully to the line and kneels down. Over the next two hours, each of the other students were tested by the three other teachers, with the older one sitting off to the side, observing the sparing and talking in a tongue unknown to Nala to the small girl from before as she writes down on a piece of paper. When it came time for Nala to be tested, she takes off her new army jacket and folds it before standing up. She walks nimbly to the center of the room where the three younger looking men await her. For over an hour, Nala fought the three men separately to her best ability. Hoping to impress them with her skills. But she was not heartless in her moves. If one of them was to fall, she would stop the fight and help them up, just as they did to her when she was down. Once Nala was done sparing with each one, she thought she was finished. She was just about to bow to signal that it was over when the old man stands up abruptly.

"Now I will test you." His voice echoes in the great room. Normally Nala wouldn't have thought anything of him fighting her, but as she sees the faces of the other teachers twist in shock, she wonders if she is in trouble. Wearing a stiff black kimono, the old man walks to stand before Nala, with the little girl in toe, and slowly takes it off to reveal no shirt and only drawstring pants, black in color. Trying to hid her shock, Nala eyes widen as her eyes see that this old man was no the typical old man. He was the same height as Nala, which is only 5 foot eight inches, but he was quite built, but not bulky. His muscles were clearly formed, and immaculately shaped. Nala had to wonder just how this old man was this built and yet…so old. "What is you name child?" He asks.

"Nalani." She says softly.

"I should have known by your tan and you attitude. You are Hawaiian, yes?"

"Yes sir." Nala says stunned at his assessment.

"Master!" His voice was commanding and strong. "You will call me Master Yul."

"Yes, Master Yul." Nala instantly bows in apology for using the wrong title. Little did Nala know, but Yul was not just a teacher, but a true Master. He was Yul Xiao, the oldest of the Xiao family and top trainer.

"You have five minutes to fight me and in that time, you will try to hit me once. And if you do, I will be more impressed then I already am. If not, then there is room for you to learn what I will teach you." Master Yul smiles smugly at his one and only new student. She was the only one in the group who was not affected by the waiting time, and had shown great stamina, strength of mind, body and soul. While the others just wished to know how to kill, Nala seemed different. She just wished to know. Master Yul nods to the small girl and she starts a timer in her hand. "Begin." He yells and they both go into a low fighting stance. But the two don't move for a moment, and just stare at one another. Master Yuls' black and gray hair was short to his head, and his eyes seemed to glow from an unknown knowledge and power. But soon, Nala starts to circle him slowly, one foot expertly going over the other to walk around him.

Finally Nala charges at his side, ready to punch him at his vulnerable hip. But just as she gets close, Nala sees a blur of skin and black. Not even able to counter anything this old man was doing, Nala feels the tell tail pain of being hit. All she could feel was a knee in her gut, a fist at her side, a foot on the back right knee and an elbow on the back of her head. Before she knew it, Nala was down. Face first into the straw mate and heaving heavy breaths to get her wind back. Out of the corner of her eye, Nala sees the pant leg of Mater Yul and she was quick to use it to her advantage, or so she thought. Twisting her legs under her, Nala jumps back to her feet and flings herself at Mater Yul with her elbow aimed at his head. Only for him to duck beneath her and deliver another calculated punch to her side and then her stomach. Landing on her face once more, Nala can't catch her breath and begins to heave violently, only to have her lunch come back up from her gut and onto the floor. Once her spell was over, Nala turns onto her back and takes a very deep breathe, tears from the pain of the hit and throwing up rolling down her eyes.

"Good!" Master Yul yells in a hidden voice of excitement. "That was better then I expected, and do not worry of the mess, it is a common thing here. And an honor for you to know that it was I who caused such agony." He laughs evilly. Master Yul signals for the girl to come back and he redresses in his kimono. He then discreetly orders her to get Nalas mess cleaned and for her to be taken to the healing room to be massaged and cleaned. And ironically, just as the little girl exits the room, the beeping of the watch could be heard.

For the next year, Nala trained under Master Yuls hand. And each and every morning Nala would wake with new pains, new bruises but also with a longing to know what she was going too learn that day. She was the only to be thought by Master Yul, with the others being split in groups of three. But to the other students, their teachers were just teachers. Master Yul was like a grandfather to Nala. He was not just there to form her muscles and ability and skill, but her mind as well as her soul. Every night Master Yul would speak to his student about her past, and over her thoughts of her future. Even how 'what they did' made her sick to her stomach sometimes, and to Nala amazement, it was the same for Master Yul. But he told her that this gift, this ability given to her was not to be used just to inflict pain, as he knew the others would use it. But it should be used to defend and to prosper. But for a few months in the year, Nala had to have Master Yul guidance more then usual as she was being taught how to torture another person. But by the end of it, Nala had the knowledge and the ability to hold down her lunch. On her eighteenth birthday, Master Yul forced Nala to drink sake, an alcoholic drink, and the next morning woke her by way of a giant gong. Not very nice, but Master Yul thought it hilarious. But it was not only her friendship with him that had bloomed, but indeed her mind, with the ability to meditate and calm herself. Her body, not only growing to her full height and maturing like a woman but also with her muscles formed from the year of training. And lastly her soul, never had Nala felt so at peace with herself. By the end of their training, Nala was actually able to hit Master Yul back, and a few times broke a few bones. But she would never be able to match the amount of bones in her body broken by him.

"You are to leave tomorrow." Master Yul says matter-of-factly as he and Nala sit together in the gardens. Every now and then they would hear the chirps of a bird or the sound of the wind in he leaves of the trees. But there was a constant calming trickle of water from the pond filled with Koi fish.

"I have a feeling like I am not ready to." Nala, in flawless Japanese, speaks softly. It had taken time, but Master Yul had taught her how to speak well in many tongues, some dead and some that still live.

"But that is how it is meant to be." Master Yul pauses to sip his tea. "That is the best part of living Nala, to be able to exceed you current ability. To grow and prosper. If you are to ever think you have nothing else to learn, I would fear you are dead." They laugh lightheartedly. "But I have a gift for you, two in fact." Nala turns slowly to her Master with wonder in her eyes. "I love how your eyes tell what you feel, but that can also be a bad thing. You should never show your enemy how you really feel. Pain, pleasure, hate, love, pride, humility. When standing with a person, they do not care of how you feel. Only that you will put up a challenge." Master Yul says while setting down his cup of tea. "The other teachers have the option of doing what I am going to do, but have chosen not to as the others in your group are stupid." He says bluntly, but Nala does not laugh. It's true. "I am going to give you a brand of the House of Xiao. But for each student, there is a different sign. For you, I have chosen the out line of a Hawaiian Lilly." Master Yul takes out a small piece of paper from a black and gold kimono and hands it to Nala, the picture was of a simple and familiar flower that one would think of when they think of Hawaii.

"I am honored." Nala says softly and smiles at her teacher.

"That is not all." Master Yul laughs lightly and takes out another item, but this was a small bundle of black fabric, tied with a black string. "I had this made for you specially Nala. I know that these 'tools' will accompany your ability wonderfully." He says, then unravels the bundle. Nala gasps loudly at the sight of the beautiful black and pearl inlaid knives, blades, throwing stars, butterfly knives and other exotic oriental weaponry.

"Master Yul…" She was lost for words.

"These weapons are not meant for any other hand but yours and a craftsman's hand if they need to repair it or clean it."

"I under stand Master." Nala instinctively says.

"Unless," Master Yul pauses. "Someone asks your permission to touch one or you give one as a gift. I cannot expect you to keep every one as you life goes on. That would be stupid of me, even the gift of my 'tools' given to me is a considerably lower number then when it was given to me by my teacher. But the idea is the same. Now, I will ask permission to handle the one to mark you with the House of Xiao."

"Please." Nala bows to her teachers.

"Take off your shirt, and turn your back to me." With out question, Nala strips her top bare and moves to him. Master Yul then pulls her long red hair to one side, revealing her right should to him. Without another word, he takes hold of a very sharp knife and carves Nalas sign into her right shoulder blade. And underneath that, the small and true sign of The House of Xiao. After cleaning the blood and applying both an ointment to gently color the scar to make it more visible and to help heal it, Master Yul covers it with a white bandage.

"Master Yul, I…" Nala begins after redressing herself and facing her teacher.

"I know Nalani. Your thanks is in your eyes. You do not always need to say something for it to be said." With that, Master Yul rolls up the bundle of weapons, after cleaning the one he used, and gives it to his student. Nala bows very low to him, signifying her respect and then Master Yul stands up, walks through the elegant gardens and goes through the sliding door. Nala was to never see him again.

(End Flash back)

"These are my 'tools' given to me by my teacher." Nala smiles at her memory. Just then, Thr'ik extends his hand to touch them, but Nala was faster in slapping it away. "No hand but mine, a craftsman and who I say can touch these." She says strongly, staring at Thr'ik with hard eyes. He, along with all those in the room, nod to her in understanding. "But I ask that they each have a spot in my Awu'asa. But I will not have them on me all the time." Nala tells Kaine.

"Of course." The Awu'asa makes bows his head. "May I look at one? They seem to be of extraordinary artistry." Kaine says, staring at the layout of Ooman items.

"Which one would you like to see?" Nala asks with a smile and Kaine points to her favorite. "This…" she trails and takes it out of its pocket. "It called a 'Shobu Zukuri Tanto'. But I don't think you understood what I just said." Nala laughs when they all look at her oddly. "It is an old Ooman weapon that I am skilled in using, the straight edge at the back of the blade gives the handler added stability and the blade itself is fourteen inches long, with its handle properly proportionate to my hands only. So no one can barrow it!" Nala eyes them all playfully.

"Are we late?" Sya suddenly appears with Lord Khupiee and a few others at their side.

"No, no. Nalani was just showing me some of her Ooman weapons." Kaine says as Nala hands her knife to him. The Awu'asa maker begins to inspect it carefully not to scratch or damage it in any way, only marveling at the invention. Lord Khupiee and the others walk up to the show of weapons but was quickly warned not to touch my Thr'ik.

"These were given to me by a teacher on my Homeworld. They are my 'tools' for my abilities." Nala explains.

"They are exquisite." Bakkub trills. "I have never seen Ooman weapons like this in all my seasons."

"We are not here for Nalas show, but for Kaines." Sya remained the large group.

"Right, right." Kaine barks, giving Nala her weapon back and heading to her private shop, bringing a few helpers in with him. Within a few seconds, the helpers come out with a few of Nalas garments in hand, and she couldn't help but gasp at the beauty.

Authors Note: I am so sorry for the long wait, I have been having a lot of trouble with my computer and so couldn't update. Usually I do every fifteen days unless something is really wrong. But besides that, I am sorry.

A special thanks to:

On ff .net: ben revell, aquamum, swift hunter, Oak Tree Woman, and Black-Inu.

On aff .net: Kehlan, Cara, chancelor22, Prairiefire, Death God Dist and raiser.

Pronunciations (Previous on chapters 3, 4, 6, 9 to 13, 15 to 17, 21 and 22.)

I apologize if my Asian pronunciations are wrong, I do not know how to properly say them.

Duncan Done Can

Xiao Ze Ou (I think)

Yul You Ill (I think)

Shobu Zukuri Tanto I have no idea.

Last note!

I will now be tell you that I am actually going to be writing a short story of 'The Story of Creation' and even on for how Nala got her scars. So that should be fun…ish?! And to Death God Dist, you honor me with your words for this and my other story. Thank you.

Hope you liked this chapter, it gave Nala some history!

E.M.


	24. Argument of Experience

**The Ripple of a Stone **

**Argument of Experience **

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

**BE SURE TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER IS NOT ALL THAT IS HERE FOR YOU TO READ! **

E.M.

The first thing Nala saw was the front of a long loincloth and it made her gasp at the beauty. While the background was an odd mix between white a gray, the same color that had been shown to her for her Awu'asa, what was on top of it is what made her stop. From top to bottom, the whole thing was covered with a large picture of a black Hard Meat that seemed to be climbing her, its elongated head and inner-mouth pointing up, its arms and legs spread like they were scratching her and its tail curled at the end. It was magnificent.

"Ahh ah ah!" Kaines voice takes her from her gaze. "Let start with the basics then up." He laughs as he walks in front of the small helpers with the handfuls of clothing. "First is the sleepwear and such that we can talk in private about when the crowd has thinned, but I wish to definitely show you your casual wear. Now remember that this is only a taste of what I have made and will make for you." He motions to one helper who unravels a knee length cloth that had no real pictures or anything on it, but the mixture of her cloud white and the Ehre Clan colors made it gorgeous. The top looked only like a piece of cloth to be draped over her neck, with it hanging down over her breasts and tied to the small belt like thing on her loincloth. Nala knew that when she wore that, she would also be wearing a bra with it. That was just to open for her liking. "This is just a simple piece that you can add what you want to it. You could even use Alsn to cover more if you wish, you told me how your temperature changes drastically sometimes. On to your semi-formal. The bottom is the same length, but on it has more elaborate design with inlayed metals. Your top, however, is different." With that, another helper steps forwards with a strange shirt. The stomach portion was guarded with a small piece of metal, along with small parts on the side and back. But the rest was actually leather, her breasts would be suitably held as the top was held with two large strips of leather over her shoulders. But what Nala didn't notice until later, when she got close up, was that there were tiny pictures of Hard Meats on the armor over her belly, sides and back. All no larger then her pinky finger but so beautiful. "You formal is only has a longer loincloth with the Hard Meat on it, I though you would like that, and its top has larger armor. I decided to use the same white gray color through out your wardrobe, just to give it some unity."

"I'm glad one of us cares about matching." Nala smiles at him, making them all laugh. Unknown to Nala, Sya had moved behind her, watching the cloths just as intently as her to make sure that if he found any piece to be too revealing, he would have Kaine remake it.

"The other articles I have made for you are all different, with there own uniqueness. But you can look at them al later. Right now, I wish to show you the two pieces that made me so late in delivering you your garments." With Kaines last words, he ushers the helpers back into his private workshop. "I am bringing out her Awu'asa. Cover her eyes." Kaine yells.

" NO WAY!" Nala protests, but when Sya clamps a hand over her eyes, she couldn't really say anything. She just crosses her arms and sighs angrily. The next thing Nala knew, she could hear some grunting and Kaine scolding one of the helpers.

"Place it right in the middle now." Kaine instructs.

"Why did you have me cover her eyes when her Awu'asa is already covered by a sheet?" Sya laughs, and in an instant Nala rips his hand away from her face, angered that Kaine made him do it. But Nala soon found that it was Sya who was pretending that it was covered. The first thing Nala saw of her Awu'asa was her mask. The same beautiful cloud color was radiating like it was glowing! It had a well defined bridge of the hair line, it even curled a few centimeters back. At first glace it looked like just a normal mask that one would place on, and it covered nothing but their features, but as Nala silently and slowly walks up to it, she noticed that it indeed covered her ears! Making the whole thing look uniform and like she didn't even have them. Well, the Yautja didn't have ear on the outside, so she would look even more weird if she had her ears sticking out. But Nalas eyes couldn't look away from her eye covering. It was white as snow and was clearly shaped to accent the bridge of her nose. The part that covered her nose and mouth looked like all the other masks, it stuck out a few inches, with distinct lines come from it to show her cheeks. But on the side that would be her right was her mark of becoming an Young Blood. As Nala trails down her armor, she couldn't help but gasp as on the stand, right where her neck would be, was a Hard Mead head made out of her cloud metal that would perfectly shape around her scar, guarding it from anyone or anything. Shapely shoulder guards came next into her eyes, subtle but seen lines for where the metal could move when she did made her think of an armadillos armor. From there each arm had only a small price of metal along the outside of her arm and then one for her forearm. On her right one however was a mechanisms for where her wrist computer would be placed, and on her left, her wrist blades. But there was something that rested just beyond that that made Nalas eyes widen. Just beyond both the wrist guards, were what could be seen as gloves. But these gloves were not the normal. If they looked like anything, they looked like a Yautja hand. Tipped with razor sharp claws, the tops of Nalas hands would be covered by her cloud metal to make her hand like that of a true Yautja, giving her the same advantage as them.

Her chest was protected by a simple but beautifully sculpted piece of her cloud metal that cupped her breasts completely, to Nalas orders, and it even covered lower onto her abdomen to reach the base of her rib bones. From there on was nothing, her stomach and such out be exposed, Nala however knew that she would get Kaine to make something to guard that part of her. She wasn't as strong as the Yautja and needed extra protection, and it would give him more to create. The belt that would be wrapped around Nalas waist tightly already had spots made for her future weapons, but they were all lose so that Kaine could tighten them as to what she would have on her. Just below that was a mid-thigh length loincloth, made from her cloud metal of course, that was also layered for movement. What made Nala grimace a bit was that it only covered about six or seven inches of her front! While Nala understood that she would need as much movement as possible, she didn't want to give her pray a peep show. Her eyes soon fell even lower though, and she was met with bare thighs. Remembering back, Nala knew that with all the Yautja she had seen in their Awu'asa, their thighs were open. And yet just like them, her lower leg was covered with her cloud metal, perfectly curved to her body. Nala had to stifle a laugh when she sees her…shoes? Maybe boots? Either way, just like her hands, her feet were covered with Yautja shaped extremities, Kaine even went so far to give her the look of only four toes. Nala knew Dhm'Ni was going to have a field day with that!

"I gave you every advantage and disadvantage that we Yautja have, taloned hands and feet for example of an advantage. But the bare thighs are a must to every hunter as I am sure you know." Kaine began. "It is undressed of its weapons of course, but we will discuss that later as to what you want included. It is fully wearable now however, if you would like to try it on now we can" He says to her, but Nala wasn't really listening. As she walks around to the back of her Awu'asa, Nala sees that her spine would be protected as her cloud metal was linked together to cover it from the base of her neck to the belt at the small of her back. The back of her loincloth, thankfully, was more to about ten inches in width, covering her butt nicely.

"I think we should get to her other garment first." Sya answers for her. He couldn't help but smile at her young mind as she looked at her first Awu'asa. Most pups, when given their first set of armor, acted like this. Awestruck, wide-eyed, shocked and marveled.

"You acted the same way when you we given your first Awu'asa." Lord Khupiee laughs and gives his son a light smack to his back. But Dhm'Ni didn't care. He too was entranced by this amazing sight before him. It was a stunning piece of artistry on Kaines part. And he didn't miss the toe thing.

"Then on to her ceremonial." Kaine thrills. "Quickly cover her eyes once more and DON'T fool with her Sya, I truly want this to be a surprise." He laughs as he ushers Nala back in front of Sya. She was speechless even then, all she could do was mumble the words like 'beautiful' and 'wow' over and over again until Sya shook her on the shoulder to wake her from her daze.

"I will not trick you a second time, Little One." Sya laughs and places a hand over her eyes.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me!" Nala says rather coolly. But the Yautja thought that hilarious, shrills and thrills of laughter all around her. That is until she heard the sounds of the helpers carrying out her last garment. Nala was still for a moment, waiting for her time to look, when the most horrific smell filled her. Instantaneously Nala growls deep in her throat as the smell of hell during a heat wave completely engulfs her. She began to breathe harshly out of her nose, emphasizing that she could indeed smell Hard Meat. But what was it from? Could it be that a Hard Meat decided to reveal itself now? Nala quickly dismissed that thought. But where was the eerily familiar scent from? Even though Nala tried to stay calm with the smell, all those in the room could hear her heart as it raced almost uncontrollably, her scent changed from rather calm to raging and she was even clenching and unclenching her fists. Sya was not one bit worried though, because right before him was the reason for why she was so agitated. With a reaffirming squeeze, Sya stilled her heart and breathing.

"I knew it would get a reaction, but not that kind of reaction." Kaine says softly. Perhaps using the Queen to forge her ceremonial attire was not so good of an idea. With a soft nod, Kaine signals to Sya to release her from his hold, but as his hand falls from Nalas face, they found her eyes to be tight shut. She just couldn't bring herself to look at it just yet. If her suspicions were right, then Kaine had gone a little further then using the Queen just to make her hair bindings. Taking one like deep, calming breathe Nala opens her eyes slowly.

With an emotionless face, Nalas eyes first fall on the mask that she would be wearing. But it was not like the mask from her Awu'asa, not even close. While the other mask formed to the curve of her head, this one ran straight up, just as it would with a Hard Meat Queen. The piece that was now her mask was perfect effigy of the Queen, her Queen that she killed. Every bump of her crown, every curve of her skin. While eyeless normally, Kaine had to add an eyes piece to the strangely colored item. The color was almost like her cloud metal, but just a few shades darker. Below her eyes piece however was something that made Nala very angry, and yet happy. The image captured with the sculpted bone of the Queen is of when she would have screamed. Her outer mouth open and wide, the odd lips lifted and the teeth half lifted into its jaw. And beyond that was its inner mouth. It was not extended though, giving the mask a flush appearance from the front, but from the side, the whole thing juts out for about two inches beyond her face. Perfectly picturing the Queen in all her horrific glory. As before, Nalas neck scar would be covered, but this time with a smaller but full figured Hard Meat. Its head guarding her neck, its hands stretching around her neck to completely surround it. Its legs and tail fell down her chest and it was soon met with the top of her breast plate, the two pieces joining to one. The only thing that was covered of her front were her breasts by two well shaped cups. Their color was the same dark cloud, but its texture was the same as it is for her mask, ribbed and bumped just as the Queens crown. From then down, everything was bare until the top of her loincloth. While this one was the same width as her Awu'asa, it was ankle length and the front had a mighty powerful image on it. Nala instantly knew what the picture was of, her Queen. The image displayed the moment right after Rathe had given his prized blades to Nala, the Queen standing tall with her hands bound by chain, one however was not as a small reminder that one of her hands did in fact go free, her face free of its muzzle. But at the bottom of this image, at the base of the dark cloud colored mangle of a picture, was a small figure set in black. No larger then Nalas hand, the small thing was a silhouette of Nala holding the blades above her head in the same 'x' shape she had done before. Only then did Nala notice unlike her Awu'asa, her feet were not clawed like a Yautja, but they were naked of any covering. Even as Nala looked to her hands, and she also saw that her fingers would go unguarded, she couldn't help but think that perhaps she would need more then nothing. She also noticed then that the helpers were holding large rings that she could only guessed that would come up to around her arms and such, but what got her was that they were of Hard Meats curling around themselves. They were beautiful. Taking a small step forwards, Nala couldn't help but smile.

"First she killed all I knew." Nala whispers but all in the room could hear her fine. "Then I killed her. I guess it is befitting that now I would wear her." She pauses as she gets close enough to touch her mask, but doesn't. She would save that for later. "No wonder why I smelt them." She laughs and turns to the large group who, like her, was speechless at the sight.

"I knew that you would like that." Kaine thrills and bows his head to her, but to his shock, Nala does the same to him.

"Thank you for such wonderful thing Kaine. They are more beautiful then I could have ever imagined. And you have given me such a wonderful gift as to wear her body over mine." Nala says softly.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Lord Khupiee laughs a compliment to the Awu'asa maker.

"That is something else." Someone says from within the group.

"And its mine." Nala whispers, taking one last look at it. "And now, if you guys don't mind, Kaine and I have to discuss a few things. If you don't need to be here, I am sure I will see all of you later." With that those who needed to or decided to leave did, leaving Sya, Dhm'Ni, Lord Khupiee and a few other Arbitrators.

"Nala, your heart was beating so wildly that I thought it would burst from you!" Rathe laughs.

"Well, what can you expect?" Nala shrugs. "Out of the blue I can smell the one thing that makes me angrier then I have ever been in my entire life, and you think that I would be calm?" She says sarcastically.

"As to your other garments," Kaine interrupts. "Your sleepwear ranges from a simple bra like top and underwear like you had with the Alsn, to full body coverage to keep you warm. Your other undergarments we can discuss later, I would have to do further measurements and see what you like best." Nala was fast in thanking him. Now that she and Dhm'Ni were sharing the bed, perhaps it was best she was wearing more. Dhm'Ni thought the same thing and would later ask Kaine to make him a pair of leggings.

"I think that now is the time for Nalani to learn how to wear her Awu'asa." Sya sighs. He knew what was coming even before it started. "I think that were will all go to the training deck so you and Kaine can get you fitted and so we can train you with your new armor." Sya and the others give Nala a fast good bye and leave her with Kaine. Sya just knew that when Nala came out of that room, she was going to be very mad.

"" "" "" ""

The whole group was gathered on the training deck in anticipation of Nalas appearance in her Awu'asa. And to pass the time Nder, who was always in here, was sparing with a few of the others there. It had been a few hours and with every passing moment, Sya and a few of the others, including Lord Khupiee, were becoming worried about her. They all knew that she was not one to stay in one place for to long and staying with Kaine for hours on end rattled even the most calm of hunters. But they soon had their thoughts answered when in the middle of Nder and another were scrabbling on the ground, one of the thickest scents makes them all stop. Every Yautja in that room knew in an instant that the scent they carried now was a mixture of rage, anger and pure resentment. Sya knew who it was that was radiating that scent, and he slowly turns around to see her. There, standing just beyond the lift, was his Nalani complete in her newly made Awu'asa, her arms crossed over her chest, her mask attached to her belt as it would when she was not wearing it. But the look on her face was unmistakable.

"Sya…" Nala growls loudly so he would hear her across the room, but with the silence that was over all the males there, she didn't need to yell. "If you can give me one reason, one thoughtful, reasonable, logical, rational, sensible, realistic and valid reason as to why the hell I just spent HOURS with Kaine learning how to put this dammed Awu'asa on with all its clasps, its hooks, its latches, ALL OF IT, when not to long ago I had how many of those pauk-de implants impaled into my skin so that my Awu'asa could hold on to me, I won't have to hurt someone." Every male on that deck had a sudden instinctual urge to run away from the female.

"From the beginning of our time, we have had our traditions." Sya began in a stern but not disciplining tone. "No matter how far we advance, no matter how useless or frivolous something may seem to you or even me, the tradition of the Yautja will always be routed in the hunt. And with that, everything must have something of the past. Something to keep it as it was. No matter how far we go, no matter how much we change, evolve, advance, progress and prosper, we must keep our traditions." Nala may have been convinced, but she was still mad as hell! "But also, the implants given to you are meant to be extensions of your body. They work with the same electricity that you mind gives out when it orders your fingers to move. And when you wear your Awu'asa, it moves as though it is your body. Your mind tells it to do things as it would when it tells your body. While before that technology was made, it worked simply on muscle tension. But to often would a Yautja accidentally maim someone because they inadvertently extended their wrist blades. Your implants are there to insure that your Awu'asa does what it is told. Tell me how you place on the Awu'asa, name and list each and ever process to go through, in order." Sya asks, still being the teacher he is. With a soft grunt, Nala begins to walk towards her teacher and with each step she began to name off every step on how to put together an Awu'asa. From the first thing of placing on the body net, which Nala thought was so kinky, to the loincloth buckle and chest plates. Naming each in their respective order. Never missing a beat, Nala stops in front of Sya and finishes his question, and once done, she crosses her arms once more and looks at him emotionlessly.

"It takes cycles for a Yautja to learn how to properly place on their Awu'asa, never the less remember it in one session." Bakkub gasps.

"I have a good memory." Nala says nonchalantly. Unseen by any, Nder had moved off from the larger group and had made his way to the wall of weapons, planning on now sparing with the female. But he did not want to fight her with just any weapons. He grabs two sets of skov sticks. With a length the same as Nalas arm, Nder would have to cut and shave down her set as they are held one in each hand and with her size, she wouldn't be able to hold them. And so, taking a sharp blade from the wall as well, Nder cuts a specific amount from the bottom of each stick to cut it down to her size and to allow her hands to hold them. Once that was done, Nder turns back to the scene and finds Nala standing in front of Sya. Carefully walking to her side, with one set of skov sticks for him and for her, Nder interrupts the staring contests.

"I have been waiting for you Little One." Nder says softly, taking Nalas attention.

"Have you now?" She says, turning her head to him. "And why have you been waiting for me?"

"I wish to spar." He says bluntly, handing her set to her. "These are skov sticks, perfect for training. Do you wish to spar with me?"

"I would, yes." Nala says and turns tail on the large group and walks with Nder to a larger square to spar. "Would you like me to take of my Awu'asa? You do not have yours on, it give me too much protection."

"To make it even, I suppose." Nder laughs as he walks to one side of the sparing square to wait for her. And with her time, Nala stands behind a line and begin to take off her armor, one piece at a time and without pausing as she would never forget how to put on or how to take it off. Placing each piece of her Awu'asa carefully on the ground, Nala left only her breast plate, her loincloth and her body net on her.

"I feel I must warn you Nder, I am agitated." Nala warns in a soft tone.

"I can tell, and I am glad." He laughs in response.

"How would you like this to end?" Nala asks, taking her place opposite to him. "Just sparing, or to first blood? Or shall we fight until one or both of us cannot stand any longer?"

"To exhaustion." Nder laughs, he knew that fighting her would be fun. As Nala brings up her skov sticks, she couldn't help but be reminded of plain wooden sticks. But these were a lot rounder and longer. Taking a bow to each other, and with the first step taken by Nder, their spar began.

Time lost all meaning as the sounds of the two bodies colliding together in battle overshadowed every other. The constant thud of stick on skin was almost deafening, every grunt of pain and of exertion coming from each made a melodic string of song. At one point in time, Nala had even lost one of her sticks, it thrown arcos the room in an attempt to smack Nder right in the head. But with his fast reflexes, it almost ended up hitting an onlooker. Everyone that was on the training deck were crowded around that large square, trying to see every move they each made. But with each and ever strike one did, the other would block and only a few times from many did either of them hit. But they hurt. Nala could almost feel the blood in her body as her heart pumped it to her any of her open wounds, Yautja hands are exponentially more dangerous then hers, and he body can atone for that as Nders talons had embedded themselves in her many times. But he didn't go unbroken. Even with only one stick in hand, Nala had managed to place it between Nders mandibles, and she was sure that she had broken one in the scuffle as his lower right had a bone jutting out from his skin, florescent green and crimson red decorated the floor by the end. But both didn't care. But both were getting tired.

"I knew you would be worthy to be a sparing partner." Nder hisses as he circles around his target. "I have fought all on this ship. Well, almost all on this ship. And I have only been waiting for you." He laughs, his words slurring from the broken mandible.

"How nice." Nala growls. Suddenly she charges him as he steps into her field of vision. But what happened next, no one knows. All any could really make out was a blur of Nders spotted light brown and Nalas peach skin. And then just as fast as the attack started, it ended and every Yautja standing to watch was stunned as each fighter was now lying on the ground, on their backs, breathing heavily and not moving. Nala was cast on the floor about five feet from Nder, their bodies beat down, bleeding and exhausted…almost. In one last move, Nala heaves her legs up, bringing her knees to her chest then kicks them out and up, propelling her body back to a standing position. But once up, instead of running or walking, Nala pivots in her feet until her back was to a lying Nder, she sticks out a single elbow and then with all of her weight, Nala allows her whole body to fall down into Nders, her elbow hitting him right on his sternum. The grunt that came from both of them was one of pain. Nothing more, nothing less. But as Nalas body falls on his, her back on his stomach, she couldn't find the strength to get up.

"I don't think I can stand any more." Nala laughs hysterically, each chuckle making her wince in pain.

"Nor can I." Nder says as well.

"Well if that wasn't a moronic display of wasted talent, I don't know what else to call it." Lord Khupiee scolds. But both of the exhausted bodies lying on the ground weren't really listening.

"Shame you put your body through that Nala." Sya began. "We are still going to train with your Awu'asa today, no matter how you bleed."

"Okedoke." Nala grunts out. Soon after their words, most of the crowd disbanded, some laughing at how Nala was hurt more from sparing with Nder then he challenge with Lidch.

"I have an offer for you Little One." Nder says softly, knowing that his next few words would most likely make Dhm'Ni mad as he with a few other were waiting for them to stand. "I am proposing that you may stay in my room, instead of Dhm'Nis, as all of us can see you two aren't the best of friends." He pauses to look at Dhm'Ni so he could gloat, but as he does, Nder was met with a calm Dhm'Ni. He wasn't mad, or angry. If anything he was smug. "While I am on the Blooded deck, I am sure all those who also share that deck would not mind."

"Well…" Nala starts, grunting as she lifts her body off of the one beneath hers to a sitting position. "I thank you for your offer, but I just got comfy. I think I will keep my hold on Dhm'Nis bed." She laughs, patting Nder on his chest lightly. Now he understood why Dhm'Ni looked rather smug with his offer, he knew that Nala would decline it. But why all the sudden are they so nice to one another? What happened? Nder was confused. Before, Dhm'Ni had said he was praying to Paya that she would move out, now they both seem to want to keep their arrangements.

"Now Nalani." Sya barks.

"I'm up. I'm up." Nala tells him quickly, but she was faster in standing and then helping Nder up as well.

"I can see how that you are ready Little One." Lord Khupiee laughs.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Nala asks as she starts to place her Awu'asa on, flawlessly attaching it without mistake or pause.

"Ready for your first hunt of course. In three days, you will have more then just Hard Meat for your trophy room." Lord Khupiee laughs at both Nalas face, and at her excitement evident in her eyes.

"" "" "" ""

"If anyone says 'you smell nervous' to me, I am going to stick my foot up their ass." Nala warns as she, Lord Khupiee, all of the Arbitrators, Dhm'Ni and a few others stand in the hunters' bay, an all too familiar place to her.

"Your scent tells me that you are anxious." Sya laughs.

"Did I not just say not to say that?" Nala whines.

"No, you said not to say that 'you smell nervous'. I didn't say that. I said that 'your scent tells me that you are anxious.'" Sya laughs even hard.

"You are learning too much from Nala." Thr'ik puts in. "She is also one to play on her words." Out of the blue even hunter in the room feels a sudden shake, signaling that they have landed. And with that, every one places on their mask. One thing that made Nalas Awu'asa even more unlike the Yautja, was what was inside of it. When Nala first saw the inside of Dhm'Nis mask, she saw a thin strip of the same lining that was used on the rim of the mask, running right through the middle. And what stunned Nala was that in order to switch between their spectrums to see, they would use the muscles that rested just above heir mandibles to order them to change. Their muscle and how they moved would signal their masks to roam, go to a certain view and even into aiming for their shoulder cannon. But for Nala, because she doesn't have the same muscle movement there, Kaine had to improvise and now the implants that are on her temples serve as her connection to her sights. It took a few days for Nala to really learn how to use it and she had one hell of a time looking into those around her. But she was warned by a few that it is considered ruse to look at ones innards without permission, so that stopped her fun right then and there. On this hunt however Nala would only need a few sights, definitely to the one to aim her shoulder cannon because while she has the mechanism to hold it, Sya and everyone else for that matter didn't think she would be able to handle that just yet. But Kaine had done a wonderful job in making Nalas arsenal. Everything had to be cut down so her hands could fit the normal of Yautja weapons. There were her wrist blades, knives, shurikens, even a few of her own blades but she would never have them all on her in case she would lose them all at once, there was even an extendable spear hidden somewhere on her.

"Everyone can learn something from the funny little Ooman." Nala laughs, taking a moment to adjust to her ears being covered. But with the mask, it helped her hearing. Amplifying and pinpointing sounds, it made it better. When the door to the hunters' bay finally began to open, they all took their places with Nala behind almost all of them but the rest of the attending Young Bloods with her. As Nala follows the group down the ramp, the first thing she noticed was that the world she was no stepping on was actually not too different from any marsh land on Earth. The ground is covered with a thick blanket of green slim and rocks. But just beyond the tree line was a forest full of giant vegetation with all of it somehow covered with the same slimy green stuff. As Nalas first foot falls to the ground, her heart began to beat uncontrollably because she was on another planet. It was the most exciting and most terrifying thing in her whole life. once everyone was out, only then did Nala look back and the fight before her made her feel so small. Not only was she overshadowed by all of the hunters around her, but this was her first time seeing the DropShip without its cloak. When they were on her world, it was cloaked, but since there was no intelligent life on this planet, they didn't need to worry about it. But when the giant almond shaped ship began to move, Nala was frozen in her steps. The whole thing was black as night, making Nala think that they wouldn't need a cloak in space because it looked like space.

"Nalani." Lord Khupiee calls.

"Sorry…" She gasps. Nala didn't see that as she had stopped to look at the DropShip leave the group had moved a little ways without her. "I didn't know just how big it was…I never saw it before." She says, making her way back to the group.

"Where should we take her?" Sya asks to no one in particular.

"We should bring her to a smaller area to find the Tomooc." Rathe began. "The Tomooc are fierce pray, perhaps she should go for one that is not fully grown, just to give her a taste." As the conversation went on about where the group was going to bring Nala, she was listening and was shocked. How dare they think that she needs to be babied to hunt? 'Bring her to a smaller area for smaller pray', what the hell? She was not a baby, she's not a pup. No, she wasn't going to go with them. Each hunter is allowed to roam when the hunt begins, it is their right to find their own grounds. And Nala was going to do just that. Switching her sights to thermals, Nala begins to look around the surrounding area for any heat spots that would prove to be a bog or swamp, that would look larger or more active then any other, just to see what was there. When lord Khupiee described what a Tomooc was, Nala just wanted to see it for real. When she finally spots a good bog, Nala suddenly became very calm. With one quick look back into he group, Nala saw that no one was looking her way and she slowly begins to back away from them and into the thick forest. Once she was far enough away, Nala activates her cloak and slips into the dense brush, heading towards her new destination.

"I do not think that 'just a taste' is enough for Nala." Inkle laughs. "Since Lord Khupiee told her of the hunt she has spoken of nothing but getting off the DropShip."

"Strange she would be so eager to get away from us." Dh'Kn jokes. "But now that she will be able to stretch her legs on her first hunt, I am sure that she would gain wonderful trophies for her time.

"I would hate for her to have her first hunt and gain only meek trophies for her first true hunt with us. Perhaps we should let her decide." M'Ho lends his opinion. "So Nala, what would you like to do?" he asks, but when he did not get a response they all turn around to find her gone.

"I swear to the Gods that female needs a bell on her." Sya roars.

"Did anyone see where she went to?" Lord Khupiee growls, but all he got was a bunch of 'no's. "How can Nalani simply disappear? How can she keep doing this?"

"My guess is the female is angry with the lot of you." A voice in the back of the group proposes.

"Who speaks, come to the front." Lord Khupiee hisses. And soon a figure wearing a dark brown Awu'asa strolls up towards to group. "Dhyot'te'ka, what do you know?"

"From my experiences with Nalani, she does not like being told where to go. And now all of you were discussing where it is she should be hunting, informing her of where to go." Dhyot'te'ka says in a calming tone as to not anger any of them. "That female likes to do things on her own. While my guess is that, it could be a number of other things. But I believe she has already started the hunt."

"C'jit." Sya hisses. "He's right, look." They all turn to him and see him pointing west. When Sya heard Dhyot'te'ka he knew that he was right and so he was quickly making his way through all of his sights and then there she was. Her red heat signature was sitting up on one of the large trees just at the edge of the largest swamp in the vicinity. Activating his COM, Sya tries repeatedly to contact her but gets no response. "That female is dodging the COM." Sya hisses.

"Go to all bands." Pakka advises. He couldn't help but think this whole ordeal funny, Nala did seem to wonder off. With his advice, Sya switches his COM so that all hunters would hear, making it so even if Nala had it that she couldn't be contacted, she would hear him.

"NALANI!" He roars into every ones ears, making a few of the attending hunters' even recoil at the sudden burst. "Nalani I know you can hear me. What are you doing wondering off at your first hunt?" But he still got no answer. And so out of pure frustration, Sya roars at the loudest tenor he could muster.

"Any louder Sya and you would have frightened my pray away." Nalas whispering voice comes over the COM.

"Nalani." Sya growls, only ever using her full name when he is serious. "What are you doing leaving the hunting party?" He hisses.

"I don't know what you, all of you, are thinking. What do you see me as?" Nala asks, making more then a few of them confused as all could hear the conversation. "Do you see me as a pup? As a child that needs to be shown how to do any thing? Would you even trust me to wipe my own ass, Sya?" She growls. "All of you were talking of me like I was a pup!"

"If you don't recall Nala, you are only a nine and half seasons old pup by our count." Sya hisses. But only silence came back to him. Sya thought that he had caught her there, she was young by their standards. But by Ooman years…

"If you don't recall Sya, I am a mature, full grown, adult OOMAN!" Nala hisses back. "I am not a Yautja Sya. I do not have the mind set of a nine and a half seasons old child! I am not inexperienced when it comes to any of this and I am completely and utterly insulted that you, ALL OF YOU think of me as anything other then an adult!" She says a little louder but still in a whisper. "I do not care of how old I am to you, of how my seasons is nothing compared to yours. But I AM older by my mind then half of the attending hunters. So don't you dare ask me why I left. Don't you dare think that just because I am 'young' to you that I am not as capable, intelligent or experienced as ANY of you! If any thing I know more evil, more death, more destruction, more devastation then any of you! You know nothing of me." Nala sounding almost saddened. "Now if you don't mind, my eye is one a bright yellow Tomooc that is actually bigger then Thr'iks ego." Pressing the silence on her wrist computer, Nala was now sure that no one will be able to contact her. She was hurt they Sya would even think of her as young. With the time they have spent with each other, it was a give-in that they would know a few things of each other but in truth, they know nothing of her. They don't know of her past, they don't know of anything. And for all of them to assume that she needs any kind of assistance is just rude. Adjusting her position on the large tree limb, Nala went back to her pray. The Tomooc was indeed long and tall, but if it looked like anything it was a crocodile or an alligator, except for its head. The ones that Nala could see, with their heads half in, half out of the murky swamp water, was that their skins were all either yellow, brown or orange and their heads looked like that of a birds. Strange curved beaks that when they opened thick, long and sharp teeth were shown. But as Nala was observing them, a strange animal appeared from no where and began to sip at the waters edge. She couldn't think of even drinking that water, but then again you gota do what'ya gota do. But a few seconds after the animal lowered its head to sip, one of the largest Tomooc she had seen suddenly bursts from the muck and with open jaws chomps down onto the drinking animal. It didn't even squeal, scream or whine. The giant yellow Tomooc drags the dead animal under the water, which soon began colored with a strange blue tint. That Tomooc was hers.

With her sights, Nala tracks her pray to one end of the swamp hole, the beast chomping on its own meal. Grabbing a full spindle of hang line, Nala jumps from tree to tree to get as close to her pray as it absentmindedly floats around the water. As she makes her way around, she uses each of the strongest limbs of the trees around to and anchors an end of the line, planning on using them as a way to get the beast from the water. Judging that the Tomooc was about one fifty maybe even two hundred pounds, Nala picks the heaviest branch to use as a counter weight. Once she ties it down, and then ties the other end with a lasso, Nala places the large circle of the hanging line just over the beast. Even as it hit the water the Tomooc wasn't fazed. Road block. How could she get it to jump from the water like it did with that other animal? Drumming her metal claws on the tree branch, Nala was stumped. Maybe it was more like an alligator then she thought. Opening a shuriken, Nala slices off a large piece of wood to toss into the water to startle the beast and make it jump into the ring of line so she could drag it out. Keeping her weapon open and taking one last deep breath, she tosses the chuck of tree into the water and just as she thought the Tomooc jumps up from the water and right into the round line. Once it was relatively tangled, Nala uses her shuriken and with a swift cut, severs the heavy tree branch at its root and it starts to fall towards the swamps ground, and because it was attached to the Tomooc, it drags it out of the water and onto more solid ground. Not taking a moment to even think, Nala jumps down from her perch and runs towards the beast. But just as the counter weight was about to reach the ground, it gets stuck between the other limbs and instead of the Tomooc being pulled to its upper torso would be half raised, it ended up simply laying on the ground.

Before Nala could even think, the Tomooc began to thrash and jiggle from the line as it was wrapped around its neck and one of its arms. Extending her wrist blades, Nala growls deep in her throat and keeps running but abruptly stops when the beasts' body suddenly lifts up and then whips its long tail at the charging Nala. She couldn't even move as the extremely sharp tail slams itself into her open stomach, making just another whip scar for her. But with the net, the new wound had spots of unbroken skin, but it still stung like hell. Nala inwardly scolds herself for not going to Kaine as she planned to get her stomach covered, and now it was too late. With quick thinking, Nala cuts the tail off at the base with her wrist blades, severing it from its body. But the sound that came from the Tomooc was so loud, so horrid that Nala went momentarily deaf. But in mid scream, Nala couldn't take it any longer and stabs it right at its neck, twisting it to truly kill it and its screech. When it fell silent and motionless, Nala falls to the ground and sits against the large body of the Tomooc to breath.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" She asks it, patting its head and loving the thought that it was going to be on her, well her half of the wall, in the trophy room.

"" "" "" ""

"Hello?" Nala calls out. She had taken two more, smaller Tomooc who were attracted to the larges blood as she was skinning it and taking its skill. But as she made her way back to the place where they were dropped, she was met with a small shuttle. Well, it wasn't that small but compare to the DropShip it was minuscule. The back of the thing was wide open so the hunters could walk in, and as Nala made her way into it, it was empty. "Hello?" She calls out once more.

"Yeah." A voice from all the way in the ship says.

"What's going on?" Nala asks, placing her three skulls and three pelts of Tomooc skin, that was more like snake skin, onto a large chair.

"Nalani, is that you?" From the front of the ship a large Yautja appears, but he was not with the hunting party.

"I think I am." Nala laughs as the Yautja walks to her.

"I am Ojhm." He was wearing a mask because with the back hatch open he wouldn't be able to breathe normally without it. "I am the pilot."

"Well, hi." Nala smiles under her mask but nods a greeting to him. "So, why no DropShip?" Before he answers, Ojhm ushers her into the small bridge so they can talk without the mask. When the doors close, he tells her that it is safe and they sits down on two of the chairs to talk.

"The DropShip was just contacted by the Elders that are to come to judge you so it has to stay in orbit to keep the COM connection. I was sent down to retrieve the hunters as they came back. I didn't expect you to be the first back." Ojhm explains.

"I started early." Nala laughs.

"I saw your trophies. But why the skins? They are cannot be used as bedding or even cloth." He asks.

"I was thinking of bringing to it Kaine to see if he wants to make anything of it. Maybe something to guard my stomach. That larger Tomooc got me with its tail." Nala displays her healed wound on her front, it took a while and a lot of courage but she used a mild healing gel that caused more pain then actually being hit there. "Just another scar." She sighs.

"Are you ever going to tell your stories?" Ojhm asks gently, intrigued with her new scar.

"I will. I will." Nala reassures and rest into the chair to wait for the others.

"" "" "" ""

"I know you recommended to give her space Sya, but now we cannot even see her." Dhm'Ni says a little worried.

"She was clearly angry." Sya began, carrying his own trophy on his back. "Knowing her she probably hunted and then chose to rest to calm down."

"But we cannot see her any longer." Lord Khupiee interjected. "What if she went too far."

"She is not stupid!" Inkle hisses. "She knows not to stray too far. She may have even gone back to the drop point."

"Perhaps." Sya sighs. He was a little angry with himself in fact. How could he have even thought to call Nala a pup? She is an adult Ooman. She is at her top of her growing time and here he was, along with the others, babying her.

"We have to head that direction anyways. And if Nala has gone their Ojhm would be there." Lord Khupiee says as he and all the others with him begin to make their way back. "The Elders are unexpectedly calling on my presents. We need to head back anyways." He says.

It didn't take long for the remaining members of the hunting party to get back to the drop point, and when they entered the open hatch, they were met with Nalas three trophies and pelts.

"She took three!" Miy'Hota thrills. "And she even took their skins." They all laugh at the scene as no other hunter took more then two. And one of Nalas was a very large skull indeed. "But where is she?" He asks, looking around the large hold and at al the chair that each hunter would sit on but none of them held Nala.

"She is most likely up with Ojhm." Dhm'Ni says as he begins walking to the small bridge. Once all the hunters were inside, one of the closes the hatch and soon all of the Yautja had their masks off, their butts in a chair and their trophies at their sides. "How did I know you would be hassling the pilot?" Dhm'Ni asks entering the room.

"She was doing the opposite of hassling me." Ojhm laughs. "This female can keep up her end of the conversation."

"Oh!" Nala gasps. "You want me to just sit here to be something to look at?"

"Well, you're not that nice to look at but you are nice to talk to." Ojhm laughs even harder at Nalas face.

"Well I never…" Nalas mouth was open in shock. Just then Sya and Lord Khupiee enter the bridge and Nala gives a warm smile to each.

"A smile?" Sya says cautiously. "That was the last thing I was expecting."

"We said our words. Nothing more needs to be thought or said on the subject." Nala tells strongly.

"Let's get back." Lord Khupiee tells the pilot. "We have trophies to clean and the night to sleep." It was getting rather late. It was close to the last meal and most of the hunters were quite hungry.

"" "" "" ""

The trip back was eventful. Nala was showing off her new scar and a lot of the males were demanding her appearance at the society room to tell her story, but Nala declined. However she promised to go the next day, she was planning on getting a lot of sleep that night. But her plans were scraped once she got back on board the DropShip. She had followed the group to the cleaning rooms which she had been in before. It is a gruesome place to be true. It is a blend of a butchers shop and like…a gem polishers. Every knife you could imagine to properly get a skull out and even more applications to buff and shine it. But on her way to that room, Nala had caught a glimpse of a room that had very large windows that looked out into space. But before she could really look, Sya pushed her forwards to clean her trophies. Once that job was done, she and Dhm'Ni headed to their room to place their prizes. Nala was sure to make fun of his items because while she had three, he only had two and they were small then her smallest. She even remarked on how well her thought of a larger swamp means larger pray. But just as the two walked into their room and then to their trophy room, Nala nearly dropped all that was in her hands as she sees the skull of the warrior Hard Meat she had killed that lord Khupiee had order to be taken in. It was different from the others of Dhm'Ni as they were just drones. But Nala wouldn't pick at that, that would just be mean. But when she asked whether or not the Queens skull would also be in here, she was reminded that her head would be just a little too big. After that, they both cleansed in the Usipa water. She had leant from Sya how to properly do it as Dhm'Ni adamantly refused to show her himself. While he was comfortable to sleep in the same bed, and enough to even bath with her in the next room, standing naked and cleaning oneself in front of her was too much just yet. Nala had changed into her night wear that Kaine had given to her, this night she would wear long pants of a fabric that felt softer then silk at a bra like top. It was very comfortable and beautiful. Dhm'Ni had opted to have a full bath after he cleansed, claiming to need the rest. Nala didn't want to sleep just yet however, and wanted to go the that room with the windows. When she steps outside of her room, she was thankful to see a few Yautja out of their rooms and talking of the hunt that just happened.

"Hey." Nala says to get their attention. "I have a question. I saw this room or something when I was going to the cleaning room. It had really large windows that you could look out to space."

"The observation deck." Khanna informs. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Because I just want to look." Nala smiles at him.

"Take the lift to deck ten. Then take a right and keep going. You won't miss it." Another Yautja there tells her. After she says her thank-you's she leaves to go finds this 'observation deck.' What she didn't know was that she left before they could tell her a single piece of vital information.

Inside their room however, Dhm'Ni was oblivious to her leaving and simply stayed in the bath for about an hour. When he was done, Dhm'Ni pulls on his own pair of sleep leggings that he had Kaine make. It made his and Nalas sleeping arrangement more comfortable now that he knew nothing would fall out.

"Are you hungry?" Dhm'Ni asks as he exits the bathroom, but he was met with only an empty room. Maybe she had already gone to eat. Quickly leaving his room, Dhm'Ni walks to the small group that was still outside their rooms and talking. And to Dhm'Ni luck, Khanna was there as well.

"Have you seen Nala?" Dhm'Ni asks.

"She questioned about the observation section on deck ten." Khanna answers, finding it funny that he was looking for her. "But she left before we could tell her how the observation rooms are hardly used and so not heated. I thought that perhaps she would just come back at the temperature but I guess she can handle it cold." He says without thought. Dhm'Ni however was worried. Nala wouldn't be able to handle that kind of cold. Grunting to the group a goodbye, he swiftly makes his way back into his room and then into the bath room to get his coat. Made out of a beast from the Homeworld, the black animals skin makes for an excellent coat and with the knowledge that Nala was in an observation section for so long, Dhm'Ni guess that she would be cold. As he made his way to deck ten, Dhm'Ni places on the warm coat just at the lift doors open. Taking a right, he could already see Nala sitting on the ground in front of the large glass windows. Dhm'Ni takes a seat next to her and doesn't mind that he didn't acknowledge him, he too was engrossed with the sight. There must have been billions of stars lighting space. Some were even colored as they were planets and space oddities. After a few minutes however, Dhm'Ni thought it best to say something.

"Do you like it here?" He asks, still worried at the temperature. He even had to cover his feet that were slicking out from the bottom of his coat. Bit Nala didn't answer. Only when Dhm'Ni looked at her did he see her face. Nala had talked about her trances. Explaining that she would sometimes have an involuntary one and it seemed like now was one of those times. But not only was Nalas face blank, but her body was a purple-blue color, something was definitely wrong. "Nala." Dhm'Ni yells, shaking her to make sure she woke. And when she did, all Nala could really say was 'wow'. Nalas eyes begin to focus and she turns to Dhm'Ni a little dizzy. But when she saw him in that black thing from the bathroom closet, Nalas body finally told her just how cold it way. Her body begins to shake and shiver, her bottom lip quivering. Bringing up her hands, they begin to shake uncontrollably.

"Holy C'jit it's really, really cold." Nala shutters out her words.

"Come in." Dhm'Ni sighs, opening his coat to the cool air.

"What?" Nala asks, never taking her eyes off her shaking hands. Not liking just how cold he was getting, Dhm'Ni was fast in grabbing Nala by her waist and pulling her onto his lap and then quickly closes his coat around her. Dhm'Ni had to hiss as her skin touched his, she was unbelievably cold. "Wha…what are you doing?" Nala asks.

"You are cold, I am warm. I have the coat, you don't." He bluntly states. But with her words, Nala grasps the very warm fur coat and immediately begins to feel warm from it and Dhm'Ni.

"Thank you." Dhm'Ni just grunts. For a few minutes Nala simply sat there to get warm. She even moved a bit to get more comfortable, with both of them ending up sitting cross-legged. Nala seemed to fit into Dhm'Ni like a puzzle piece, neither were really uncomfortable or worried about sitting together.

"What do you see?" Nala finally speaks.

"Out there?" He motions to the window with his head.

"Yeah. I mean, yes you can see stars and planets and all that. But figuratively what do you see?" It took a moment, but Dhm'Ni knew what she meant.

"Hunts." He laughs. "And you?"

"My future." She whispers. "When I was talking with Ojhm before, a lot of things came to my attention."

"Like what?" Dhm'Ni asks.

"Like, how Sya had only said those things because he was really worried about me. I knew that but I also knew that I had to tell him and all of you that I am not a pup. Granted I act childish but if I was always serious life wouldn't be fun. But then he said something that really made me sad." Nala pauses to breath. "Did you know, that if I survive every hunt, if I survive every challenge, if I survive every obstacle in my way and I grow old and into a scrawny old lady…All of you will have to watch me die." She whispers. Dhm'Ni really didn't know what to say. "I don't age like you guys Dhm'Ni. I mean, if I survive everything that is thrown my way, I will be an old lady before you even get to be of Warrior status. I will wither away like every other Ooman but you won't even have reached your prime yet." Now Dhm'Ni knew that he shouldn't say anything. This was just her saying what she felt and she needed him. But to add to her comfort, Dhm'Ni wraps his arms around her and gives her a tight yet gentle squeeze. "I guess it's just that I am missing my Homeworld."

"Really?" Dhm'Ni blurts.

"Not the Oomans, just that planet. You know, there are trees that have this sap that if cooked right and done right, you get this sugary syrup. And I made it in my house. I miss that smell. Or milk. NO! Chocolate milk. I miss that. Have you ever been surfing Dhm'Ni?"

"Surfing? Never heard of it." Dhm'Ni sighs. Her world was sounding stranger and stranger with every word.

"Surfing is when you take pieces of wood and shape hem into a board that it about the same length as you but its rather flat. What you do is place it in water and paddle with your hands until you are far from the shore line and then when a wave of water comes, you stand on top of the board and it rides the wave." Nala smiles at her memories. She didn't live in Hawaii and not do some of the native pass times.

"I have never heard of it but it sounds fun. But on my Homeworld that would not be recommended during a few cycles." Dhm'Ni laughs.

"Why?"

"Because during certain cycles the life in the oceans become very active and would think twice in eating anything that swims in the water."

"Oh." Nala says a little fearful, making him laugh. "Tell me about them." She says.

"About what?"

"About them…" Nala points to the stars but quickly puts her arm back into the warmth of the coat. "Tell me of the hunts…" For at least two hours the odd couple sat and talked of the different pray species that were out there. But when Dhm'Ni waited for Nala to chose another star that he could either make fun of her saying that it was just a ball of gas or a nebula, he found her asleep. With a deep sigh, Dhm'Ni stands and turns Nala around in his arms so that she was now facing him, her head in his neck and arms tucked between her and his chest. When the lift took them to their deck, only Khanna and one other Yautja were still outside. Their conversation still as heated about anything they could think of.

"You should have told her of the change in temperature." Dhm'Ni says softly. "She had changed colors!" He almost laughs. Khanna and the other just laughed at the idea. An Ooman changing color… Once Dhm'Ni carried her back into their room, he only bothered the take of his and then her shoes and then simply slipped into bed with her still in his coat with him.

"" "" "" ""

As promised, Nala headed to the society deck and it seemed word got around that she was finally going to tell of her stories as it was almost full with Yautja. The room however made her gasp and not the number as the whole thing was in her favorite color of purple. Before Nala could really take in it all, a very large male stomps his way into her path, making Nala take a small step back. However, even she looked up to his face, she couldn't stifle another gasp as a gigantic scar crossed over the whole length of his face. From the top left and the way across and down to his bottom right mandible.

"What are you looking at?" The large male growls.

"Your scar." Nala says truly. But with her words, the large male smiles.

"Would you like to know how I got it?" He asks, leaning down a little to her.

"Oh hell yeah!" She nearly yells. Suddenly the male grabs her by the hand and begins to pull her, Nala glances back towards Sya who only nods to her to tell her it is ok and then she just follows the male to a pit of giant pillows. When the male sat her down, he moved to sit in the middle on top of a round thing and he began to tell his story.

"She was anxious when she woke." Dhm'Ni tells his father and Sya as they to begin to walk to the middle circle where the male took Nala. "I don't think she likes to tell her story."

"Maybe not but in this world scars are something that needs to be told." Lord Khupiee says. Sya was just about to add something when Nala gasps at a very scary part in the males story, covering hr mouth with her hands. Sya decided that his remark could be saved as the large males story ended.

"Now that I have told you of my scar, I get to chose one of your to tell me about." The large male says slyly, and then with all this strength he picks up Nala by her waist to switch positions with him so that he was sitting on her spot and she was on the sound thing in the middle.

"You get to choose a scar on me to tell you of?" Nala asks confused.

"When we tell the story of a scar, we share. As in you tell me then I tell you." Sya answers and he and the rest sit in the circle. Any Yautja that was already in there moved for them to take a better spot for her tale.

"Okay. Choose a scar." Nala lifts her arms out and smiles at the large male.

"They say the ones that are all over your body is from torture, tell me of them." The large male says carefully, it was what Nala expected.

"You should have chosen a different one." Dhm'Ni laughs.

"And what one should he have chosen?" Nala asks smugly.

"He should have asked about he bit marks on our left butt cheek." He laughs deeply as Nala softly blushes.

"Actually…" Nala says sadly. "He asked about the right ones…"

Authors Note:

OKAY! I am going to be doing something different now. There is more to this that just this chapter. As I said before, I am creating a new set of short stories for 'Ripple' and the name of them is '**The Ripple of a Stone: Stories' **You can either look for it in search or even go to my profile to read it. If this is to confusing I understand and I will scrap the idea, I just didn't want to fill up this story with so many chapters of the short stories that go with 'Ripple.' If you are really confused, email me and I will explain it to you.

A special thanks to:

On ff .net: Alix, aquamum, swift hunter, ben revell (my computer really was busted) and Oak Tree Woman.

On aff .net: Cara, Death God Dist, and Anon.

I think that some may have forgotten that Nala is not a Hawaiian by blood. Remember that her parents were sent there for a job when they died and she lived with an 'uncle' in Hawaii. So she would have a nice tan and a laid back attitude. I think that the reviewer 'Anonymous' explained it quite well but I felt I need to as well. Nalas father is an Irish man but she doesn't know about her mother. I haven't really thought about her mother but if I decide I will tell.

E.M.


	25. C’jit

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**C'jit**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"" "" "" ""

DID YOU READ 'RIPPLE OF A STONE: STORIES'? It's not in this story! It is its own little thing! It is the story of how Nalani got her scars! YOUR MISSING OUT IT YOU SKIPPED IT! Or if you missed it you should read it.

"" "" "" ""

While Nalani spared them of all the horrible details, the story was deep enough that all the hunters were silent when she was done. All she could do was wait for someone to say something as she was sitting in the middle of one of the pits, on top of the round circle thing. Sya didn't really have an expression on his face. His eyes were just wide and staring at hers. The additional Yautja in the room were the opposite. Lord Khupiee had an odd smile with his mandibles, Nala guessing he liked that she had killed –most- of those who had done her wrong. It was only when Nala began to look at all those in the circle did she see Dhyot'te'ka. He seemed very angry but she was sure it was not at her. Nala gave him a small smile before looking around more. It was to quiet. And Nala was actually bored beyond anything when a very funny idea came to her.

"Well, uhh…" Nala began. "While you guys digest that I am going to go have something quick to eat but I will come right back." She says as she gets up and out of the pit. To her delight no one followed her to the lift, or so she thought. As Nala gets in, she feels a presents behind her and she turns to see Inkle going in with her.

"I am also in need of something to calm my stomach. That was disturbing to say the least." Inkle sighs once the door was closed. But after he called it to go he the galley, there was silence between them. When the door opens to let them out, only Inkle begins to move but as he sees her stay, he turns to her with question on his face.

"I did not leave to eat. I have a very devious idea." Nala smiles funnily while running a hand through her red hair. "If you would like to help me you can, I can promise you it will be hilarious." Taking a moment to clatter his mandibles in thought and then without another word, Inkle strolls back beside her and Nala calls for it to take them to her room.

Back in the society room, they were all very quiet for sometime. While some of the most gruesome and unsettling scar stories were told in society rooms that would make the stomach of even the most seasoned of hunter turn, the one they just heard was something so alien to their ears. Something like that would never be tolerated in Yautja society and those who committed the offense would have been killed without thought.

"She served the justice deserved." Lord Khupiee finally says out loud.

"Now I understand her words." Sya says solemnly. "She knows more evil, more death, more destruction, more devastation then us. But she had forgotten to note that she was one to cause such things."

"The more we know of Nalani, the more I think she is too radical for even us." Pakka hisses. Lord Khupiee just looks at his brother strangely, he has didn't know he was even here.

"You cannot think of her as a Yautja." Dhm'Ni advises. "We know what happens when we do so. But we must remember that she is an Ooman by species and so acts, thinks and works differently."

"Revenge is one thing she will have to know is a useless thing here." Sya sighs. Just then the lift doors open with Nala and Inkle strolling out. No one looked up for they knew it was them, but if they had they would have seen something very strange. But since they didn't, Nala knew that it would be a greater debut for her. Nala quickly looks up to the Yautja walking beside her and he gives a funny smirk to her with a slight nod. With her in front, Inkle walks behind Nala so he could see the looks of the Yautja in the pit. Sya was the first to really look at her, while she had begun to wear the cloths Kaine had made her she still look rather odd to his eyes because he had only seen her in her other cloths for so long, but she looked even stranger now.

"What did you do?" Sya barks loudly. Only then did everyone turn to her and see that Nala had chopped off almost all of her hair, leaving a very short mane of red in its wake. But without answering Nala and Inkle sit back down into their past places with her going back onto the circle thing.

"I do not know what you could mean." Nala says straight faced. "Inkle, do you see anything different?" She asks him. Inkle takes a deep breath and looks her over with a fake scrutinizing eye.

"Did you change your loincloth?" Inkle asks.

"No." Nala shrugs her shoulders.

"Did you change your shirt?" He asks, but had to hold onto his laughter when Nala starts to poke and prod her shirt.

"No." She says sounding frizzled. All of the sudden, before anyone could say another word, Nala feels a hand on the back of her head as it starts to comb through her hair. Quickly turning, she sees a stunned face of her chocolate friend staring at her short hair.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Dhyot'te'ka asks softly, exploring her very short hair with his hands and loving just how soft it is. Now either Nala or Inkle could hold in their laughter and let it burst from their chests. Sighing heavily, Dhyot'te'ka sits down next to Nala smiling down at her. "What did you do?"

"I get bored easily and it will grow back fast." Nala answers his question and his smile with one of her own.

"I didn't know what to do when she handed me a knife, telling me to cut it all off!" Inkle trills. "I had to tell her how our tresses grown to a certain length and then that's it. They don't grow any longer and only newly forming strands grown."

"I didn't know that about your hair and I didn't know just how much Inkle likes to fool with others as I do." Nala laughs.

"Fool with others?" Inkle thrills.

"Yes, you are a prankster! And so am I. Do you wish to play a game inkle?" Nala smiles slyly.

"What kind of game?" He asks, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Let's see who can prank the other the most before the Elders get here. BUT, but lets not start until tomorrow."

"I have to warn you Nala," Sya starts. "Inkle is a smart one, he has gotten us on many of occasions."

"Oh she can take it" Inkle sighs.

"That I can. However there are rules. One: You cannot use someone else who is knowingly being used. Only you can be the one to prank the other. Two: No bodily harm, I don't think you would like telling a story of how you got a scar from a prank. Three: If one of us is having a bad day then there will be no pranks that day, we only have to inform the other of the predicament. Four: We must have someone that cannot be used in any prank to look and see whether or not a prank is legal in this game. Lord Khupiee would you mind?" Lord Khupiee just smiles and nods. "And he will determine if a prank has gone too far. When the Elders get here he will be the one to decide who the winner is."

"Lots of rules for a simple game." Inkle laughs.

"We could say no rules, but I would hate to have our little game get to out of hand."

"No would I." At that Both Nala and Inkle bow their heads to make it official.

"So I apologies once more Dhm'Ni for cutting yours, but think of it this way, you'll never forget me now." Dhm'Ni was stunned for more then one reason. For one thing he didn't care that his tress was cut at the shoulder, if anything it made him look more appealing, like he had gotten into a rough fight –which he did- but it just looked rather tough. But the one thing that made Dhm'Ni go silent, were her words saying that he wouldn't forget her now. He would never forget her. How could he?

"So you and Inkle did not go have a fast meal?" Lord Khupiee asks. And when they say that they had not, it was then advised that they should all go to mid-day meal, when Nala had first said she was hungry, he to began to feel that same ache in his stomach. Before they left however, Nala asked if anyone else wanted to know of any other scar on her but Sya said that they should spread her story to another day. Mid-day meal went by to fast by Nalas account, she didn't really speak to anyone as the whole conversation was about her judgment and from past experience she knew not to get involved when these Yautja were talking business. When the large group went to the training hall, Sya was unexpectedly challenged by a Blooded. But what Nala didn't expect was that Sya was actually pleased with the challenge. What she didn't know at the time was that the Blooded who Sya was now readying himself to fight was one of those in the group that was his last teaching division for their Kainde Amedha Chiva. The fight however didn't last very long as Sya had used the moves Nala had taught him. The Blooded was on his ass faster then anything Nala had seen. She had to wonder just how Sya got as good as he was, her moves only added to what he had.

"Teach me." A voice from behind her startles Nala for a moment, but then she recognized his scent. "Teach me, my vanilla friend." Dhyot'te'ka laughs. He really did wish to know how to do what she had done, but he also wanted to be near her again.

"I will teach you if you allow me to teach you something first." Nala laughs as she turns to him. He was wearing only a loincloth that day and it showed off every muscle in his body. His color still made Nala think of chocolate and wouldn't have it any other way.

"You will only teach me one thing if you teach me another?" Dhyot'te'ka asks confused.

"One thing is a fighting move, another is something else." She smiles at him, he couldn't say no to her smile. Grabbing his hand and pulling him to a small square, Nala tells him to take off his shoes and such and waits for him in the center.

"What will you teach me first?" Dhyot'te'ka asks as he stand in front of the little female.

"It is up to you. I can teach the fun moves, or the really fun moves." She laughs. When Nala noticed Dhyot'te'ka was even more confused, she took the lead. "Alright, just watch my feet first then try." For a few moves, Nala begins to move slowly, her feet doing something they haven't done in years but her mind took over and she moved from her memory. It took a few turns but when Dhyot'te'ka finally got the many intricate moves, Nala though she had made a wonderful choice. "Now, what you are doing is called 'the waltz', it is something that cannot really be used in a fight."

"Then why did you teach me?" He asks, almost angrily. But without answering, Nala quickly closes the distance between them and begins to move his body. She places his right hand at the small of her back and his left hand in her right. Nala then puts her left hand on his shoulder and smiles up at him.

"Go." With that both of them begin to move as one, dancing around the sparring square. Dhyot'te'ka didn't know what to make of what they were doing, but he was close to Nala, he was touching her and moving with her, he wouldn't question why. "And that," Nala breaths out just as they stop. "Was dancing."

"That was an Ooman dance? It is very beautiful." Sya suddenly breaks the two from their own world and the look to see more then a few watching them. Dhyot'te'ka was just about to release Nala for fear of Sya but when he say the look on Dhm'Nis face, he was tempted to tighten his grip. Dhm'Ni was visible angry that he was even touching her, but Dhyot'te'ka didn't care.

"There are many beautiful things that have been made from the planet." Nala smiles warmly.

"And I am holding one." Dhyot'te'ka says very softly making Nala blush a little, something Dhm'Ni didn't fail in noticing.

"" "" "" ""

By the time dinner had rolled around, Lord Khupiee had unexpectedly asked Sya and Nala to a private dinner in his residence. Nala was more the stunned at the invitation as she had never been there and didn't think she ever would be but evidently she was. Dhm'Ni pretended to be insulted that he wasn't invited but only wanted to mess with Nala as she kept asking him what she should wear. She was mixed between completely casual and formal. But before Nala started to argue to herself about what to wear, she had noticed that Dhm'Ni was agitated. When she asked what was bothering him, Dhm'Ni was did his little 'I will tell you later' look. It was something she had begun to recognize a while back now, when she would ask a question he would lift his left brow a little and squint his eyes, telling her that he would talk to her later. Nala could only sigh to him and leave when Sya came for her.

"You are looking rather put together." Sya says as he escorts her to the lift.

"Is it to much? Cause if it's to much I can go change I mean I'm going to eat with Lord Khupiee I shouldn't show up in everyday clothing!" She says quite fast.

"Nalani…" Sya laughs, holding his stomach funnily. "I was only saying you look nice and yes you should wear something other then everyday clothing and you did a fine job in choosing." Nala breathes out completely before smiling. All the way to Lord Khupiees residence Sya was poking fun at her hair, combing his hand through it and even pulling on it to see it if would just come out longer like string. He did stop however when Nala threatened to do to him what she did to Dhm'Ni and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Shall we eat first or do you want the news first?" Lord Khupiees voice bursts into their ears.

"Both." Nala answers as she walks in. The first thing she really saw was a large sitting area with giant pillows the size of Lord Khupiee himself. She didn't really know which way to go as there were three large door-less openings in the wall but she was quick to follow Sya into the one to the right. The largest table imaginable was set in the middle of a giant room but it was void of food so Nala knew this was not where they would be eating. As Sya went through to another room, he was met with the sweet smells of the most delectable food imaginable. Nala didn't really know what to do, should she just sit down or perhaps say something to Lord Khupiee? He was sitting at the top end of a small round table and with it were two other chairs for them to sit. When Sya motioned for her to move, Nala voiced her concerns but got only laughs as a response. So to be bluntly vulgar Nala groaned and sat in a chair, not caring any longer of being correct.

"I suppose I should get right to the point." Lord Khupiee starts after Sya sits. "Ras'Lech is on the DropShip the Elders are on." Sya dropped the knife in his hand and snaps his head to Lord Khupiee.

"Who's that?" Nala asks wearily.

"Ras'Lech in the Patriarch of the Yautja." Lord Khupiee answers.

"I do not understand, I thought you said there was only a Matriarch." She says a little afraid as Sya was still staring at Lord Khupiee.

"There is a Matriarch yes, but she governs the females and those who are not Blooded." Lord Khupiee sighs. "Ras'Lech is the Patriarch of the males and of the Blooded. And you are Blooded. When the news of you came to his ears, he moved from the Homeworld and traveled to the DropShip that is on its way to us. He stopped it and demanded to accompany them as you are in his jurisdiction as a Blooded member. If you were simply a female then the Matriarch would govern you, but you were Blooded so you are under him. Just as I am. Just as Sya is. As every other male and Blooded hunter is, even Blooded females are his. But he is coming to your judgment."

"How could this have happened?" Sya finally breaths out.

"I do not know. News of Nalani has spread fast amongst the Clans and Ras'Lech…" Lord Khupiee pauses to shake his head. "I am not sure if he is angry or intrigued with Nalani." Nala didn't mind that they were now speaking like she was not there, this was important and being a knit-pick did no good. "But not only that, Det is along with him."

"Det? Det-Onda'Ni? Your other son?" Nala asks quickly.

"Yes. He went aboard with Ras'Lech and is now traveling with the other DropShip to the location where we will meet. When the Elders contacted us during your first hunt, it was that news they wished to tell me. I thought it odd that they would so adamantly call for me, but it was with good reason. You see Nala," Lord Khupiee says finally addressing her. "Even if the Elders of the Ehre Clan welcome you, Ras'Lech has the power to simply say no. He can challenge myself, the Elders and you to prove that you are worthy of being Blooded. He will not challenge you for simply being an Ooman, he will not. His mind is only on keeping the Yautja strong and if thinking you are not fit then he will challenge you and if he does…"

"He will kill you." Sya says in such a sad tone.

"This isn't exactly polite dinner conversation now is it…" Nala nervously laughs. "What next? A sister of the Queen I killed will come to me asking why I am wearing her kin." Not even Sya or Lord Khupiee could hold back a slight chuckle. "Just let him come. If he challenges any one it will be me who he fights. It is all because of me that this whole thing is tangled, so many oppose my heart beating on this ship it would be befitting that if he and I do fight that I would die on this ship. Just let him come." After that, conversation went to more pleasant things.

"" "" "" ""

Dhm'Ni didn't wish to spoil Nalas engagement with his concerns of Dhyot'te'ka. Even though they have known one another for many seasons, Dhm'Ni does not wish any to touch Nala until her judgment. If Dhyot'te'ka advances on her then more will come. One thing that amazed Dhm'Ni to no end was that Dyne had been quiet for some time now. Only on few occasions were Nala and he even on the same deck. But Dhm'Ni knew that he would try something, it was only a matter of time. And it was only a matter of time that he would go insane if he stayed in his room for any longer.

"The son has decided to show himself." Khanna laughs evilly as Dhm'Ni enters the training deck, wishing to rid himself of aggression but now that Khanna was here, it would just get worse. Dhm'Ni simply walks by Khanna without a word, he really didn't want to deal with him today. But for many hours, Khanna simply stared at Dhm'Ni as he worked with other Yautja to hone their skills until Dhm'Ni just couldn't take it any longer. With the simple gesture of pushing his shoulder Dhm'Ni had challenged Khanna to yet another fight and the end result was the same as the others. Khanna had won once more, leaving Dhm'Ni more frustrated then when he came in. However, Dhm'Ni had gotten a few more shots in then other times, hitting Khanna with his fists over his body that would undoubtedly leave beautiful bruises by morning. He on the other hand was left rather pain free, that being one of Khannas tell-tale signs that he had fought him. Khanna enjoyed leaving more then just a physical mark and nothing was more detrimental to a hunter then losing without being marked. Before Khanna could start once more on his tirade of insults that Dhm'Ni had no way of stopping, he left the training deck to his room hoping that Nala would not be home yet so he would calm down a little, but he had no luck.

"Tell me what's got you all growly?" Nala says instantly from the bed. She had been home for a little while and was reading a small digital panel that was the size of a piece of paper that held the laws of the Yautja, she wasn't even one tenth the way through and she had been reading for days and days.

"Khanna." Dhm'Ni says in a deep growl. He knew that before it was Dhyot'te'ka that was bothering him but now it was Khanna.

"What of him?" She asks as she pushes the covers of the bed to the bottom.

"I can never defeat him in a fight." He growls back. Dhm'Ni walks into the bathroom to change into his sleep wear so that he could at least lay down to rest. "I just need to train harder, longer to be able to over power him."

"Does he always make you so agitated?" Nala asks carefully when he came from the bathroom in his black leggings that she thought were rather flattering to him. But instead of an answer, Dhm'Ni just groans as he falls on the bed beside Nala. "Guessed so." She laughs.

"Since I was a child he had always been a bother. He is however decent to my brother, which I will never understand." Nala was just opening her mouth wide to tell him that his brother is coming here, but thought that she would also have to tell of Ras'Lech and that would just make him more troubled, so she would tell him in the morning.

"Do want me to calm you down?" She asks, smiling down at him.

"How?" He laughs. Placing the panel to her side, Nala only waves her hand up, motioning for him to sit up and when he did Nala moves behind him and tells him to lean back. At first however Dhm'Ni didn't like her behind him, which was just his instinct. But at seeing his hesitation, Nala grabs his shoulders and pulls him down, his head ending up resting on her belly. Before Dhm'Ni could protest, she thrusts her hands deep into his tresses and starts to massage his head. Instantly his whole body relaxes into her as Nalas hands begin to do a miracle in relaxing him.

"How are you feeling?" Nala whispers into his ear.

"Better." Dhm'Ni purrs. Before she knew it Dhm'Ni was asleep on her. He was way too heavy to move and her body was trapped behind him. With a happy sigh, Nala lays down herself, pulls up the covers, wraps her legs around Dhm'Nis chest and places her hands behind her head.

"" "" "" ""

_**Cingding**_

"I am not waking up." Nala groans to that dammed sound. She could still feel the weight of Dhm'Ni on her and it actually felt good. His head, granted was gigantic compared to hers, was lightly placed on her stomach and his hands were funnily holding onto her legs.

_**Cingding**_

"Pauk." She hisses, opening her eyes to see someone was at the door to get in. Dhm'Ni was still snoozing away so she had no chance of getting up to get it. Out of the corner of her eye, Nala sees the panel she was reading and with a quick grab and toss to the button to open the door a very painful ray of light trespasses into their room with a shadowy figure standing at the door. Before she could ask who it was, the person walks into the room and the door closes behind them.

"Djh'fah." A fast bark sounds and the lights turn on suddenly. Covering her eyes from the sting, Nala groans at the sudden pain of the lights. "I knew it!" He roars. Now Nala forced herself to open her eyes and she see the one person she really didn't think it was, Nder.

"You knew what?" Dhm'Ni yawns as he wakes. "What are you doing in our room, Nder?"

"I know that there was a reason Nala did not wish to room with me, you and her are mating!" Nder hisses.

"WHAT?" Both of the bodies sit up with Nala having to lean a little to the side to see Nder as Dhm'Ni was so bloody tall.

"YOU TWO ARE MATING!" He growls once more.

"We are not!" Dhm'Ni hisses back.

"We are only sharing a bed because no one should sleep in a hammock for a long time." Nala offers.

"Then why are you asleep on her?" Nder asks smugly. He had Dhm'Ni there, but not Nala.

"I was massaging his head as I do to anyone who asks it and the giant thing on me fell asleep on me." Nala laughs. Nder scoffs at the idea as no Yautja would allow any to touch the back of their head if it was not to do with mating, it was an erogenous zone. "If you do not believe me I can show you. Come here." Nala says as she slips out from behind Dhm'Ni and sits on the end of the bed. But Nder didn't move. "I'll go train with you if you sit down with your back to me?" Nala gives him a very alluring smile and Nder gives in to sit in front of her. But Nala didn't go right into the thick of his head where the tresses meet his skin, but she softly moves each tress this way and that giving each one their own attention. Gliding off the bed, Dhm'Ni just smiles at Nala as he goes into the bathroom to bathe. If he knew Nala, she would have Nder purring so loudly people in the other rooms wouldn't know what was going on.

"" "" "" ""

Over the next cycle many things were discovered. There was the good, the bad and the ugly. The good was that Nala had finished her day to day studies with Sya, only having to meet him when he thought it necessary or when Nala had a question. She still had to read up on the many laws concerning the Yautja because at any time the Elders can question her on her knowledge. With her extra time, Nala had become much more acquainted with the other passengers of the DropShip. There was a clear line of those who liked her, those who didn't know if they liked her or not and those who wouldn't even look at her. But at any time if one of them would push her too far, Nala would simply fight them but since her first challenge with Lidch and her more effective 'spar' with Nder, they mostly left her alone. It wouldn't take a lot for Nala to not even see Sya or Lord Khupiee in a day. She would even steer clear of Dhm'Ni, unintentionally of course, and not see one another for the whole day. But every night they would always sleep together with Nala saying her good-night and Dhm'Ni grunting. Her hair had grown considerably during the time and she had her fun with it being short. The day she left their room with a mohawk will never be forgotten. But after a long day and a soothing bath, Nala was unexpectedly told by Dhm'Ni not to cut her hair again, noting that he liked it longer. How could she say no? Her and Inkles little prank war had become more and more hilarious to those on the ship. The first thing Nala had done was to reprogram the lift so that it would shuffle the deck that Inkle would call for. He was a little late for mid-day meal but thought she was ingenious in the first strike of their war. However with that very same meal, Inkle had somehow placed a rather large goop of the purple paste she had originally shown her distaste for, into her drink. She did spit it all back out, the taste however stayed with her for many days. With all the Yautja thinking it positively funny that her tongue would keep the taste with her for so long. After that their war got even worse. Nala had even gone as far as pretending to die during on of her and Inkles sparring sessions. The look in his face was one she would never forget.

The bad-which is to tell the truth both the bad and the ugly- was that Nalas 'scent' was found. During a rather playful arguing session between Thr'ik and Nala in the bathing room, Nala had accidentally tripped on her way out of the bath and fell prone for all those to see and-to her shock- smell her completely. The sound that came from them scared Nala like nothing else because it made her feel vulnerable to what they might do. She had read about how rough and violent some matting sessions go, that further confirming her stance on no mating. Dhm'Ni, who was thankfully there, was affected as well but kept what he felt to himself whereas the others couldn't hold back a groan from that strange yet breathtaking aroma. He had Nala out of there before she even knew she had moved. For days after that Sya and Dhm'Ni kept her in their room because of all the ruckus. She had demanded to go out so that she could tell them or beat them so they know not to even think it. But Sya simply refused her. Nala had made many escape attempts with all of them only getting her a strict talking to by Sya. By the end of it however Dhm'Ni was pleading to Sya to let her out as she wouldn't let him sleep during the nights. While it had become ship wide knowledge of their sleeping arrangements, they thought that fact that she would repeatedly and purposely kick him during the night to wake him funnier then them actually sleeping in the same bed. She was finally let out of the room and the first thing she did was prank Inkle by programming the COM in his room to wake him at ungodly hours. By the time he had had enough and went down to eat the morning meal, Inkle found Nala already there with most of the others and to make a point, he sat by himself at an empty table. Nala didn't fail to notice though and had even gingerly sat beside him. But for a while the two didn't say anything.

"The ship is to quiet." Nala whispers.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks sounding a little irritated as he got little sleep.

"I know we have our thing, but I think the ship with all its inhabitants have gotten of light in our war." She smiles up at him.

"Do you wish to prank the ship?" Inkle says lowly, only getting a light nod in affirmation. "You cannot even think it!" He says strongly. Inkle shakes his head rashly for a moment before looking back at Nala who was gingerly sipping from a flask of flavored water that reminded her of peaches. "What were you thinking?" He smiles.

"I was thinking of stealing all of the pillows from the purple society room and placing them in a storage room. I would come in at night and steal them all." She says very lightly like she wasn't planning a massive undertaking.

"That is not wise. For one thing the amount alone would force you to make many, many trips with the time it would take. There would always be the fear of being caught. And once it was done the servants would be ordered to clean your mess and even I have noticed how you are more then civil towards them. While I agree with your actions with the servants, they would still be in changer of cleaning." Inkle advises.

"True." She sighs. Inkle began to eat once more as one stupid idea came to her one after the other, until one perfect idea came to her. "Do you have access to the COM system? They kind of won't let me near that station on the Bridge any longer." She giggles at the deep growl coming from the clearly angry Yautja beside her.

"Why?" He growls.

"Well, I was thinking…" Nala pauses to take a deep breath and a look around to see if anyone could hear them but since it was rather early no one was really there. "The sound of a Hard Meat Queen makes any Yautja Ch'hkt-a, hyperactive and wide awake. And Dhm'Ni did have a recording from the Queen I took. I was thinking that you could program the sound of her screaming to come on everyone's COM at say…the seventh. With the exception of Lord Khupiees, yours and mine and Dhm'Ni quarters." Inkle couldn't think of what to say. It was a brilliant idea. But to make sure Nala knew it, he looks down to her, gives her a slight smile and a nod. "Cheers." Nala says, holding up her flask for Inkle to bang his against. At fist he didn't know what it meant but when Nala told him, he went right a head and did it.

"Cheers." Inkle laughs, banging his flask to hers. With no more words, Nala leaves inkle to his food to return to hers.

"" "" "" ""

While Nala had originally asked Inkle not to include hers and Dhm'Nis room, he decided against it and their room was also invaded at the early morning hour with a very loud screech from the Queen. Every hunter had run from their rooms asking what was going on and some even accused Nala, but she contradicted them saying she was right there and that her room was as well hit from the sound. But as the day wore on both Inkle and Nala went into hiding. Both of them spending time together in an observation room to hide. They did get to know more of one another in that room. They didn't leave until that night. Once they did however, Lord Khupiee informed them that they would be going on yet another hunt. Also saying that it was clear both Inkle and Nala were in need of outside recreation. The next couple of days were rather hectic as the news of Ras'Lech had gone around the ship and to Nalas shock all the hunters were actually over training, if you can really say that. But as she was readying herself for her second hunt, almost every hunter came along to gain more trophies. The hunters had to be released in groups because the hunters bay could in no way service all of those on board. In the end Nala, Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik went off together to hunt on a topical planet that they could all seemingly breath fine without their masks on.

"How can you find this planet beautiful?" Thr'ik asks as he watches Nala take the skull of a beast that looked almost like the same lion that bit her butt.

"Because the sky is a wonderful shade of green, the sand warm and solid, the air is pleasant and the breeze is wonderful. That strange orange water is also a beautiful thing to look at, even if you are in its way." She laughs at the growl that was Thr'iks response.

"Stop playing and take the skull already, I wish to eat." Dhm'Ni growls from the waters edge. If there was anything that made him angry it was Nala and Thr'ik fighting as they usually did. They would have been brothers by the banter exchanged between them.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Nala laughs holding up the skull that was the same size of hers but had many more sharp teeth.

"I have more!" Thr'ik sticks out his tongue as none of them had their masks on, Nala was fast in returning the gesture.

"But mine was more of a challenge then yours combined. It holds more honor than the many teeth of all your skulls." She jests as she makes her way next to Dhm'Ni. He had taken more skulls then all of them and they were more difficult in hunting so the winner of their little game was no question. "So now what?" Nala looks out onto the water.

"Now we eat." Dhm'Ni answers as he extends him combat staff to its full length and then with a smooth motion stabs it into the water. When he took it back out, two very large fish like animals were pierced on the end. But what made Nala kind of not want to eat them was that they were see through. You could see every organ in their bodies if you looked hard enough and she could even see their last meal. Ewe. She didn't really have any other options however and Dhm'Ni forced her to eat it as they would be there for the night and make their way back to the drop point when their group was scheduled to be picked up by Ojhm and the smaller pickup ship.

"Will you show me some of the things you have shown Sya?" Dhm'Ni asks lightly after gulping down a large strip of the fish thing. "Show me how to move my feet like you?" He says without looking at her. Nala saw that it was hard just for him to ask her of anything and this was pushing it. So she silently takes his hand and they begin to train. Every now and then they would laugh if one would mess up their footing and fall to their behind because if you miss one foot it is like dominoes, one foot falls wrong then the other and then you fall. Thr'ik was content with just watching and laughing, not willing to learn her complicated things just yet. He will get her to teach him but on a full stomach nothing could make him get up. By the time the green radiant sun set, cascading the tropical lands with a calming glow, Nala had curled up asleep next to Thr'ik on the make-shift bed of large leaves and sticks. Wrapping one of his large arms around her back, Thr'ik couldn't help but laugh at Dhm'Ni as he looked at him with a warning glare.

"Do you remember the first time we took her the galley, and she fell on me?" Thr'ik whispers to his best friend beside him so not to wake the sleeping female in his grasp.

"How could I forget?" Dhm'Ni barks back. It did feel a little odd that he was not holding Nala or she was not holding him. But he wouldn't say anything.

"I realized that day before anything why you felt the need to protect Nalani." Dhm'Ni turns his head to the left to gaze at the sleeping form in Thr'ik arm. "She seems so strong sometimes, indestructible and unbreakable. And then when she fell on me and she screamed in pain, I knew that you wished to protect her as you do because she is as all creatures are. Sometimes she is vulnerable, sometimes she is fragile and sometimes she needs our help to stand." Thr'ik sighs with a slight smile.

"Even though. She is strong." Dhm'Ni whispers and looks down to Nala. "The more admirable of her being over shadows her faults, her skill crumbles any question, her honor destroys any doubts. Her humor makes the most stone of hunters split his sides in laughter." Now both Yautja couldn't hold their chuckles and their thrills fill the almost soundless night.

"Okay, sleeping female here!" Nala whines, grinding her face into the crook of Thr'ik arm. "Go to sleep now!" She almost orders, inciting a new round of laughter. But they soon fell silent as sleep came to claim them as well. "Dhm'Ni." Nala calls out, getting only a grunt. "Good night." She gets only a grunt again and both Nala and Dhm'Ni smile.

"" "" "" ""

When the three made it to the small ship, only Ojhm was there. He had expressed his amusement with the fact that Nala was always the first back and yet had prized trophies. Thr'ik was the first to plop into a large chair to rest as he and Nala had begin their normal teasing as usual and it had already tired him out trying to think of funny insults with out making her mad so he could keep his ass attached to his skin. The day had begun with the air rather hot and the sun out with a vengeance, one that Nala planned to use to her advantage. While Dhm'Ni had rested next to his friend, she grabs a large cloth from the back that is intended for bathing and strips down to only her loincloth and a metal bra before heading outside. The small ship had landed on a sandy patch of land next to the lake that they had also spent the night next to. The shore line was only a few meters away as Nala was slow in picking a flat piece of sand to lay the towel and then herself to tan. Her skin had become whiter then she had ever seen it so her back was the first to get what ever the green sun could offer. After an uncountable amount of time Nala had switched onto her back to give her front some attention when the sun was suddenly enveloped by a large figure. Nala had to blink her eyes a few times before she could see anything and even then she could really. So to finally see who it was, Nala uses her hand to really look but she wished she hadn't. She remembered Dyne from the beginning and from when Dhm'Ni warned about him. And now there he was standing over her with a sick look in his eyes. Nala was up and on her feet in a second only to see his little horde behind him, making a line between her and the ship where Dhm'Ni, Thr'ik and her Awu'asa were.

"Getting ready for me I see." Dyne hisses with delight. Nala begins to look at he ground franticly, searching for something she could use as a weapon against him but nothing was in her reach. "Those scars tempt me so, I wish nothing more then to trace them. Especially this one here…" He reaches out and touches the scar on her belly that disappeared down below her loincloth.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Nala yells as she back away from him, only for Dyne and his little group to advance on her.

"And what are you going to do to stop me, I know you wish for my touch or you would not have been here waiting for me." Dyne purrs to her, only making Nala was to puke.

"GET AWAY FROM ME DYNE!" Nala yells louder, hoping beyond hope that someone would hear, that someone could help her. She knew she could hold her own against Dyne. He just seemed the type to look tough but once he was hit he would scurry away to whine. But with the four other Yautja behind him who were his band of followers, she wouldn't stand a chance. The next thing Nala saw was a flash of dark and light green and metal in front of her as Dhm'Ni jumped up and over the group and in between Nala and Dyne. Growling at a very low and threatening tenor, Dhm'Ni stands at his tallest with his head well over Dyne. From past experience Nala knew not to back away from him, last time she did that she almost died. So this time she was swift in getting behind Dhm'Ni, so close that her hands were on his back. Not even knowing it, Nala entwines her fingers in the net that surrounded his body to really make sure that he was there and to make sure he didn't go anywhere. Dyne on the other hand wished to leave, but to no use as both Ojhm and Thr'ik were standing behind the group. Even with the odds at five to three Dyne knew that they would lose as all three of the hunters there were the best. Ojhm may be only a pilot but he is skilled in many ways.

"Leave now." Dhm'Ni roars into Dynes' face. Lacking any other thought, Dyne scurries away with his followers in toe. It was only once Dhm'Ni knew they were inside the ship did he realize where Nala was. He was highly aware of her body next to his as he could feel her hands on his back, her fingers next to his skin and her head as it was rested against him. He missed her touch last night…

"I really don't like him." Nala whispers. She was genuinely afraid at that moment. Raising an arm funnily to look at Nala behind him, Dhm'Ni couldn't help but worry as he could smell that she was frightened.

"It is safe now Nala." He says in a very calm voice, making her head slowly look up to him.

"I think I will have a permanent set of armor attached to me so that I will never be bare of my weapons ever again." Nala untangles her hands from Dhm'Ni and walks from behind him. "I really don't like him." She says again. "I don't care if he is the son of Elder Ukinda, if he does anything like that again he will not live to see his father again." While there were a few light laughs from her statement, they knew that her threats were to be taken seriously.

"" "" "" ""

It had taken a lot of pleading but Sya had promised not to kill Dyne when she told him and Lord Khupiee of what happened. While Nala didn't like going to them when it happened, her feeling like tattle tail when she could defend herself, she knew it was worse to keep it from them. She made sure to sit next to Dhm'Ni on the ride back, she just wanted to have him close. Through the whole trip she could feel Dynes eyes on her, even though she could not see him she, knew. Nala couldn't understand just how safe Dhm'Ni made her feel. Even though he was a few feet away and chatting away with Thr'ik and some others, she couldn't help but curl up in the chair, with room to spare, and look at him. His skin was so mesmerizing. There was something about the way the greens all melded together and the black spots that always made her happy when ever she saw him. And when he touches her, when she touches him, she just feels so safe, so protected. Nala smirks deeply when Dhm'Ni smacks Thr'ik over the head for some unknown reason, but you didn't really need a reason to smack Thr'ik. Dhm'Nis laugh suddenly hits her like a punch and she felt so calm at that moment. All she could do was sigh heavily, but in that breath she could smell Dhm'Ni from even that distance. That sweet vanilla and fresh rain. Nothing in the universe would be able to calm her like that scent. Without her consent her eyes begin to grow heavy but instead of fighting the sleep, Nala just lets her body fall into a light sleep. She was gently rocked awake when the ship docked and to her comical discontent she was greeted with Thr'iks ugly mug.

"Seriously sweetie, your face really isn't something I want to wake up to. And this morning proved that!" Nala bites her tongue to try and not laugh at his face at the memory of Nala pushing him into he cool morning water.

"Alright. That's it!" Thr'ik growls loudly and stands tall. "I can't deal with this female any longer!" He starts to stomp away but just as he was about to disappear through the door he turn back around. "I do not see what it is you find so unappealing about me Nalani." He said suddenly, Nalas breathe catching in her throat. "I look at you and see everything I want in a mate." By now those who were left in the room had stopped to listen, Nala however had her mouth agape as she tried to process this. "You fool with me as you do and not expect me to wish to mate with you! You crazy female!" He says as he was slowly making his way back to her. "And I cannot believe," He pauses to lean down to her. "How hilarious your face is! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR PUSHING ME IN THE WATER!"

"Oh you little c'jit!" Nala growls as lunges at him, forcing both their bodies to the ground in one giant heap. Just as Nala raises a fist into the air, her whole body is lifted by Sya, taking her from the ground by one hand. "Let me go! Aw come on, let me go!" She whines.

"You can punish Thr'ik later. You must clean your trophies and calm down before you skin him!" Sya laughs, dragging Nala out with her kicking to be let go.

"She is going to get you." Dhm'Ni laughs as he helps his friend up. "And get you good."

And she did. That morning Thr'ik woke up with Nala in his bed with no clue as to what was going on. It took some begging but Rik'et had let her into their ship during the night, explaining that her revenge would be sweet and that he would like it. She snuck into Thr'ik room, which was smaller then hers and Dhm'Nis, and slipped into his bed just before it was time for him to wake. When he did however, the look on his face…she wished she had a camera. She spoke first in asking what they would think. When Thr'ik asked what she was talking about, Nala then explained that she wondered what everyone would think now that they are mates. In an instant Thr'ik was out of the bed and demanded to know what was going on. He was frantic which was very out of character for a Yautja and so bloody hilarious. It took about an hour to calm him down, trying to tell him that she just wanted to get him back. The rest of the day however was much less eventful. Well, for her anyways. It had become routine for Dhm'Ni and Nala to go to deck 10 and look at what ever was by the window, with Nala always cuddled into him and his black coat. But as Nala waited there this night, she got a rather pleasant surprise.

"Twenty-five seasons." Dhm'Ni voice suddenly appears, startling her a bit as she stood alone in the large room. "Six cycles. Forty-two days. Thirty-nine hours. That is the length of time it has taken me to defeat Khanna."

"So…" Nala was a little confused.

"With what you showed me, with what you have taught me, I beat Khanna. Literally and figuratively." He laughs. Nala simply smiles and nods at him, she would never force the fact that she had helped him so. By the nights end she was actually able to walk home from deck 10 even though previous nights either had Dhm'Ni carry her or get kicked for waking her to walk herself, that only happening on days she pissed him off. Once both were in bed and sleeping soundly, Nala had one of the best dreams in her life…

(In Nalas dream…)

"_I'm home." Nala says softly as she unlocks the door with one hand while carrying a big bag of food in the other. While it was a feat to do, she had thought that Allen would have seen her come home and would have already come out to help bring in the other bags. But as the door to their house opened, Nala was met with no Allen and instead with a front hall filled with lit candles and flower petals from the sunflower, something Nala claimed he smelt like. As her eyes follow that now apparent trail of petals, Nala knew that this was his plan all along. It had been exactly one year since they moved into this house and he was celebrating. Thankful that she had announced her presents lowly, she places the bag down on the ground and starts to follow the trail for a bit. But as it rounded the corner to the stairs, Nala does an about face and goes into the dining room and then to the kitchen to use the old maids stairs to get to the top floor that was their room. With careful steps not to make the stairs creek, Nala slowly makes her way up and then through the small door to their room._

"_How did I know you wouldn't do as you were told?" Allen's deep voice makes her freeze in mid step. Their room, as large as it was, seemed small as only the bed was lit from the surrounding candles. "Close your eyes." He whispers with a horse voice, the same one that made Nala ache for him. Even though she didn't want to, she closes her eyes and was rewarded when she feels a soft but firm hand trace the back of her arm. When that same hand travels down to the bottom of her shirt, Nala knew instantly what to do and the article was up and over her head in one movement. Nala couldn't stifle a tender gasp when he starts to kiss her shoulder ever so lightly that she wasn't even sure he was kissing her with his lips. But as Allen travels closer and closer to the base of her neck, his intensifies his kiss with everyone until he was right on her neck. Then without warning Allen bites down on her exposed skin, making her not only yelp in pain but moan in pleasure. He couldn't help a laugh at her sounds, he always loved making her straddle the line between pleasure and pain. Before Nala could react, Allen grabs her by her arms almost painfully and tosses her onto the bed on her back, only to clamber onto of her. When her eyes adjusted to the low lighting, Nala bites her lips in arousal as the only thing Allen had on were his scars. "Now you will listen to me…" He growls and he grasps her wrists, only to pull her hands up and over her head. "If you take your hands from here, I will leave you in this room. Alone." He laughs when she whines under him, writhing her body against his. But just to make sure, Nala grabs the head board with both hands so not to make the mistake of not listening. _

_With her sufficiently cornered and actually listening, Allen slowly takes off her army issue pants as she was never one for any other fashion. Cautious not to toss the pants into any flames, Allen stopped to stare at his fiancé for a moment, taking in her beauty. He didn't see her scars, he didn't see her pain but he looked to see her. And that is what made Nala shiver. No one but Allen could make her feel more desired, no one but Allen made her feel so beautiful. Bending low, Allen kisses her belly softly then begin to move upwards to in between her breasts and then higher until his mouth was encasing hers, their tongues battling for dominance. When he pushes his pelvis into her lower stomach, his extremely aroused member pushing into her supple skin, Allen's mouth covers and breathes in the moan that escapes from her lips, muffled by his own. Breaking the kiss suddenly, Allen moves his head and strangely bites down gently on her right shoulder. It was the oddest sensation. It was not only that, but Nala didn't know what to think when she hears an abnormal sound of a purr coming from him. However, before she could wonder any longer, Allen unlatches his mouth from her skin and with expert hands coaxes her bra off, revealing her already hardened nipples to him. With an evil chuckle, he maneuvers his head over the bountiful mounds only to gently rake his lips over her nipples, enticing a whimper from her. _

"_Please…" Nala gasps. "Please Allen." She says, raising her hips to his. While he had planned to extend this night until the wee hours of the morning, no man could resist the woman he loved as she begged for his attention. As fast as he could, Allen moves down her body and soon disposed of the nuisance of her panties to give him access to her already moistened womanhood. Spreading her to her max, Allen opens her legs wide as he positions his stiff shaft at her opening, only letting it rest there to reveal it the feel for only a moment before sliding himself in. Seething from the sudden entry, not sure whether it was pain or pleasure, Nala arches her back against his strong and steady thrusts, matching his rhythm perfectly. With one hand on her hip, Allen uses to other to balance as he leans his body down to hers so their eyes were at the same level. But just far apart that her softly bouncing breasts wouldn't hit his chest, not giving her that added friction. Unable to take the stare any longer, Nala closes her eyes and turns her head to the side, concentration on the movement of the man she loved above her. When all of the sudden the hand that was keeping him stead moves from its spot and onto her right breasts, gently squeezing her nipple between his fingers, Nala moans uncontrollably. Her breathing becomes more labored as the thrusts and her own were beginning to make there mark on her, slowly forcing her over edge of bliss. She was just ready to look back into her loves eyes when she feels the strangest sensation. The hands that were on her hip and breast began to grow long nails that painfully dig into her skin, but oh it was a good pain. _

"_Nala…" A growl comes from the being above her that did not sound like her Allen. But that first growl of her name did not stop and soon it turned into a loud and long purr, the same one she had heard before. Now a little worried, Nala snaps open her eyes and twists her head back to not see Allen, to not see a human at all. Still thrusting at the same blissful pace, pushing himself into her as deep as he could go was a green skinned, black haired Yautja with blue ringed eyes._

"_Dh…Dhm'Ni?" Nala stutters. Growling deeply in his belly Dhm'Ni bends at his waist, never stopping his deep and forceful pushing of his member into her, he leans so his eyes were right in front of hers._

"_Nala…" He growls again._

(End Nalas dream…)

Panting greatly all of the sudden, Nala jerks awake from the startling dream, not understanding what just happened. But what else didn't register as normal to her was that the feeling of a hand on her left breast was still there and her right shoulder still pained from the bite from her dream. But not only that, there was a subtle and soft purr coming form the Yautja beside her. Looking down almost petrified at what she might find, Nala couldn't help as her eyes widen in shock to see the hand of a green Yautja placed under her sleeping bra and cupping her breast, even pinching her nipple between his fingers. The one thing that scared her more then the fact that Dhm'Ni was touching her, was that somewhere deep in her…Nala liked it. She couldn't understand how his strong hands were affecting her so, making her already aroused body go into overdrive. Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, Nala slowly turns her head and find Dhm'Ni extremely close to her, his sharp mandibles and mouth full of razor teeth resting just at her shoulder, clear and present marks from there when he had bitten her.

"Dhm'Ni." Nala whispers, but nothing. Not wanting to waste any time, she raises her left hand, the only free one as he was so close to her right, and smacks him rather hard on his face.

"What?" This being Dhm'Nis natural question now that he was rooming with Nala.

"Dhm'Ni, open your eyes and look up." She says calmly and as to her instructions he opens his eyes and looks up to see her hand pointing down. So to follow her finger, Dhm'Ni looks down but the sight before him was something he never though would happen. His hand had somehow crept under her sleeping top and was now gently holding her breast and to his shock, he could feel a hard nub between his middle and index finger. When Dhm'Ni takes in a deep breath to say something, anything as to why he was doing this, a smell so sweet and alluring hits him like a Hard Meat defending the hive.

"You're in heat." Dhm'Ni groans, not taking his hand from her chest.

"I am aroused." Nala offers.

"I am sorry." He says and finally takes his hand from her body. It was only then that something very apparent came to Dhm'Nis attention. There was a very strange yet pleasurable pressure between his legs where his own male appendage was at full attention. But to be sure Nala did not feel it, Dhm'Ni inches away from her to be sure not to poke her with fully aroused shaft. "I don't know why but I am sorry. You smell as though you are in heat." He couldn't open his eyes to her, he just couldn't.

"As an Ooman I am always in heat but I am aroused right now. I had a sexual dream. I am sorry." Nala offers, feeling a stab of guilt for this as she had no intention or thought that this would happen.

"It is an accident." Dhm'Ni reassures her. "But before you leave in the morning take a thorough bath as that scent will surly be caught by any male near you, and they will be affected as I am." Without another word, Dhm'Ni bends his knee upwards and he turns over onto his other side so she would not see his burning erection. Nala however was already on her side as well, making it so their backs were to each other. But even as the two were trying to understand what just happened, there was a unanimous thought of 'c'jit' going through their minds.

Authors Note: Hmm…Was that enough for all those who wanted 'something' to happen? Yes? No? He he he. Me so evil!

A speacail thanks to:

On ff .net: ben revell, Oak Tree Woman, Alix, aquamum, and Hattu.

On aff .net: Death God Dist, chancelor22, angelpred (Syas' secret will come soon, don't worry), and missy.

Now onto a strange request. I was just wondering to all my wonderful readers if they would be so kind on telling what their favorite part of the story so far is. I have a couple but I can't really pick as I am the writer, but I was just wondering about you guys. I was also hoping that if there was a quote or two you liked, you could also tell me too. I love to hear how one person likes this passage while another like this line. I always find it fun.

Thank you!

E.M.


	26. Buried Deep

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Buried Deep**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"" "" "" ""

'_Ferca. Ferca. Think of Ferca_.' Dhm'Ni keeps repeating in his mind like a mantra. With his eyes tight shut and entire body tense, he had to get his mind on something else to get rid of the burning erection between his legs. '_Ferca_.' No female Dhm'Ni has ever had the displeasure of knowing could possibly turn him off more then her. Yes, she maybe a celebrated female in his clan but with the words she had said, nothing in this universe could make him mate with that female.

(Flashback)

"Dhm'Ni, Dhm'Ni come on!" Thr'ik grabs his friends arm as they walk into the largest and most used society room on the clan ship. Decorated in the brightest colors imaginable, infested pits of pillows were accompanied by many Yautja, males and females mingling amongst themselves. With only hours rest from getting home, Dhm'Ni knew that the festivities for his and his friends successful Chiva would go into the night. In the next few days however everything would change. His residence would move from the Unblood decks to the Young Bloods and he would soon start to go on lone hunts to gain trophies and rise in rank. But best of all, he could mate. Before Dhm'Ni was even born, laws changed for his family line, stating he could mate when given his mark and tonight was hopefully going to be his night to lose his virginity, and to perhaps gain a pup.

"The night is young Thr'ik!" Dhm'Ni thrills. "The females will be here. The C'ntlip will be here and in the morning, let's hope we have had our share of both!" He says, getting a round of laughter from his friend. It is then that he sees her. Sitting with a gaggle of other females is the impressive Ferca. She may be a strange Yautja to look at, her extremely short tresses and skin the color of a sun, but it is the unique and extraordinary that attracts the opposite sex to any potential mate. Breaking way from Thr'ik, Dhm'Ni walks hotly towards the pit with her in it and isn't to amazed as all the other females leave. Being one of the two sons from Lord Khupiee, Dhm'Ni is as close to a celebrity as they come in his clan. While he is by no means held in high esteem, yet, he is already known for his blood alone. Once Dhm'Ni is alone with her, Ferca stands to her full height. Well, she is still a head below him, but Dhm'Ni still thought her extremely attractive. Her skin was almost glowing, the bright yellow gently contrasted by spots of orange. Dhm'Ni takes one small step closer to her and tilts his head as he looks down to her arm, gazing at a rather large scar. Gently and precisely, Dhm'Ni touches her mark and attempts to trace its whole length, with touching a potential mate's scars being the most direct way to initiate the idea of mating. But just at the middle of the magnificent mark, Ferca rips her arm away from him. Dhm'Ni snaps his eyes back to her to find her face twisted in anger and conceit.

"You truly thought you could start anything with me?" Ferca hisses, something in Dhm'Nis ears hurting from the tenor. "Me, Ferca?" She laughs. Dhm'Ni doesn't know what to do for a moment, thinking that maybe she was playing with him. But those ideas die as she keeps going on and on. "So what you are the son of the Ehre Clan. What are you, Dhm'Ni? You must be stupid to think that you could ever mate with me." She starts to walk around him, circling Dhm'Ni but he can't move, the shock of her words sinking into him. He could feel everything he ever felt for this female, his lust, his want and need vanish from him faster than an Ooman would run from him. "Your blood does not make up for your weakness. Your father, now he is a male worthy of me. Your brother. Hell, even the Awu'asa maker!" Now one of Dhm'Nis thick brows raise in amusement of her tirade. "But you? No." She hisses in his face. Just for a moment Dhm'Ni wondered what he liked about her. Yes she was impressive, she had such distinctive attributes. But when she opens her mouth… Dhm'Ni looks at her face with pure hilarity in his eyes. With a defiant grunt, he turns his back to her and leaves the pit to join his friends in drink.

"What just happened?" Tai trills in laugher, already a few shots of C'ntlip ahead of everyone. Dhm'Ni just walks past him, not wanting to talk to him.

"Did she just…?" Thr'ik asks, letting the question finish itself.

"Yea." Dhm'Ni answers and gets a curved shot glass of that wonderful amber liquid in his hands.

"And then you just…?" Thr'ik goes on.

"Yea." Dhm'Ni pours the drink down his throat. It is an odd thing C'ntlip does. First the wonderful burning on the tongue, then as it rolls down ones throat it would bubble and slink and once it hits the stomach it would warm you to now end.

That was one of many drinks that night, Thr'ik however doing too many. Dhm'Ni had to carry him to their residence deck and to his room, dropping his heavy body on the bed.

"You got…you got denied by Ferca!" Thr'ik laughs hysterically.

"I was there." Dhm'Ni pats his friend on his forehead and leaves him to the next days pain. The hallway seems a little longer then usual to Dhm'Ni as he walks alone to his room, his feet nearly tripping after every other step. He has to look twice at every door that he walks by to make sure that he's headed the right way, so when he actually got to his own, he was shocked. He always kept his door locked, the light on the access panel should be flashing a red symbol saying that but not this time. But even with how confused he was with the door, when it opened, he wonders if he had passed out, not unlike other times, and is having a dream or a nightmare.

"Hello Dhm'Ni." A purr resonates from his room and from the female on his bed. Dhm'Ni takes little steps into his room, the sight of Ferca alone is something to question.

"Ferca…" He says, perplexed.

"You know Dhm'Ni…Son of the Ehre Clan…" She stands up on his bed, allowing the pelt of fur he loved to fall from her naked body, but that isn't all that is revealed. The thing that fills his nostrils could not be in the category of a scent, or even an aroma. But, to Dhm'Ni, it was a stench. If this had happened before she had made much rude comments, Dhm'Ni would have been smitten with her mating musk. But at seeing her bright skin and smelling her like that, he almost wants to throw-up. The C'ntlip maybe adding to that feeling but she was just about to push him over the edge. "I have heard more of you, and I have to say…" She jumps down off the bed and slowly walks closer to him. "I am impressed." She says, pressing a hand on his chest. Instantly sober, Dhm'Ni straightens his back and looks at her emotionless.

"Ferca." He says in a strong voice and places one of his hands over hers. "Get out." He growls as he grabs her by the arm and throws her out the room naked. He closes the door before she could think, leaving her out there. But Dhm'Ni is not mean. He gathers all the armor and garments she had been wearing when she broke into his room and places it on the pelt that was around her body. He folds it in onto itself and carries it back to the door. After opening it to still see Ferca there, furious, Dhm'Ni chucks the makeshift bag to her. "You keep the fur, it smells like you." He laughs and closes the door once more.

(End flashback)

The plan worked marvels for Dhm'Ni as his member had long lost its vigor. But for about an hour, he had trouble falling asleep as he couldn't stop thinking of what was going to happen tomorrow. Nala knows what occurred was an accident, right? Both of their primal drives to mate over coming subconsciously and taking over and it was a mistake. Coming to that conclusion, sleep actually wasn't far off for him. Nala was another story. It is too late to get back to sleep and too early for anyone else to really be up. When she hears Dhm'Nis breathing fall into a steady pattern, Nala slips out from under the covers and grabs a bundle of black Alsn and a loincloth before running out of the room. She knows that if she doesn't work off her energy, and if she doesn't at least try to relax, something bad was going to happen this day.

"" "" "" ""

Taking in a sudden breathe, filling his lungs completely, Dhm'Ni wakes rested and refreshed. And then the events of last night came to him and he looks rather unenthusiastically over to Nalas side of the bed, but she was gone. She habitually slept later then he, never waking before the eleventh hour. So where could she be? The first place he checks was the bathroom but it doesn't seem to have been used. And after looking, nothing of hers seems to have been taken, not her Awu'asa or even other articles of clothing. So in frustration Dhm'Ni dresses and storms out of their room and into the first place he could think of. But nowhere in the galley can he see her red hair amongst the sea of black. Dhm'Ni had to wonder if she had not seen their incident as an accident, a fluke and was angry or upset.

"Good morning Dhm'Ni." He hears from behind, seeing Nder come from the lift. "I'll tell you something, that female does not stop."

"Nala?" Dhm'Ni barks.

"No, the other female on this ship." He laughs as he walks by. "Yes Nalani. She has been on the training deck since I got there at the sixth hour and when I left she was still running."

"Running?" Dhm'Ni asks, following Nder through the half empty tables.

"She is using the track to run. She won't even speak to anyone. She just keeps running and running and running." Nder explains. "But she seems to be deep in thought, maybe," He stops when he turns around to speak but sees no Dhm'Ni. Nder just shrugs and goes back to eating.

"" "" "" ""

Many things were eluding Nala this morning. She can't remember how long she had been running. She can't remember how many laps she had done around the training deck. She can't remember why she had started running in the first place. She doesn't understand how her body just kept going, even after what seems like hours and her body crying out to stop, she doesn't. She doesn't understand what happened last night. She doesn't see what has happened, could have actually happened. What did happen? Was it an accident, a mistake, a misjudgment? Was it something else? Why did Dhm'Ni touch her like that? He was asleep, that was for sure, but subconsciously why? Did he want to do it? Does she want him to do it? She can't deny that having been touched like that was pleasurable. When was the last time she was ever touched like that? How many months had she been here? How many months has she gone without the touch of a man? She can't even count the day's right to know. How long has she even been with the Yautja? That's actually not the question that matters, how much longer will she been with them? How many days until the Elders and the Patriarch get here? How many days until she knows if she will be kicked out of not only her clan but the world of the Yautja? She can't go back, she has nothing to go back too. But here, here she has people she considers family now, as close as a Yautja family can be. Her clan is her family, no matter how some hate her or want her dead. What would a family be without the blacksheep that everyone wants gone? But why does she always have to be the blacksheep? Why does she have to be different from everyone around her? Why can she just blend in to the best of her ability and not have people stare at her like one does to a shooting star. Why can't normal things happen to her?

"Nalani." A voice steals her from any thoughts in her mind as Dhm'Ni calls her name. But not only did her train of thought break, but also her run. Stopping for the first time since she started, Nala stares at him from halfway across the room. He seems to be worried, his head cocked to the side and eyes direct. She had to wonder how long he had been standing there.

Dhm'Ni had to wonder as well. He left Nders side rather suddenly and the lift couldn't have taken him to her fast enough. Although, when he came onto the deck Nala never noticed. She had passed within ten feet of him but never saw him. Dhm'Ni stood and watched her run five more laps before calling her name, making her stop. Her whole body was drenched in sweat, from head to toe. Making the black Alsn she had wrapped around her chest and hips shine from the fluid. Her breathing is so deep, so labored that from the centre of the room Dhm'Ni could hear it.

"Hey Dhm'Ni." She finally speaks. Nala bends at her waist, her hands on her knees, as Dhm'Ni walks in front of her. She could smell his scent over her own, the vanilla and rain already making her breath calmer.

"Are you angry? Angry about last night?" He asks, worry in his voice.

"No Dhm'Ni. I just," She doesn't get to finish.

"Because it was an accident Nala. Don't worry. Only the needs of the primal nature in us trying to get what it thinks it can. But it was an accident." He sounds almost like he was trying to convince her and himself.

'_Why does it have to be an accident?_' The thought screams in her head, causing Nala to stand straight up and look Dhm'Ni right in the eye.

"I know, I just couldn't get back to sleep." Nala says defeated. She couldn't tell him now that she felt pleasure from it, that she liked it. Not now after he said it was an accident.

"So you decided to run for hours on end?" Dhm'Ni laughs, letting the subject of last nights goings-on pass them.

"What you think I couldn't run for that long?" She places her hands on her hips and waits for his answer.

"I didn't say that." He barks quickly. Nala makes the sound that Dhm'Ni had come to know meant 'alright' but in a sarcastic manner. 'Uh huh' is such a guttural sound. "And besides, you are clearly exhausted, I don't think you can continue."

"Wanna bet?" She smiles. And for the next hour or two, Nala and Dhm'Ni ran against one another to see who dropped first…Dhm'Ni won.

"" "" "" ""

It turns out the Elders were due in little more than thirty days and this had every one on the ship frantic. Nala was a little amused that she was the calmest of the group, even Sya kept sparring with her to keep her skills at their highest. But she had more then enough practice as Nder had made her his official sparring partner, and every now and then got a challenge, both friendly and not. But Nala loved nothing more then to sit back, relax and watch the bunch run around. So many were demanding to go on another hunt before the Elders arrival, that Lord Khupiee had to organize a special hunt, one that would happen very late at night, or very early depending on how you look at it. With the route already set for their meeting place, they could only hunt on close planets and there was only one that they would be allowed to go to, and when they past it… it would be just too early for Nala. Sya had tried to convince her to go, claiming that the extra skulls would help but she was adamant that no matter the amount of skulls, no matter what she does now will have any effect on their judgment. She had to take it as it comes, and that hunt would come too early!

"She is right you know." Dhm'Ni says to Sya as their group waits in the smaller dropship. The attending hunters were split in two large groups with Sya leading one and Lord Khupiee the other. This group was the last to be taken too the hunt.

"About?" Sya sighs as he places his mask on.

"That no matter what she does to improve herself for the Elders, it will not matter anymore."

"Does not mean she should not try." Sya growls.

"What else can the female do to gain their favor?" Dhyot'te'ka offers them as he walks to the group of two. Dhm'Ni and he lock eyes for a single moment before both look to Sya. "She could have the skulls of a thousand Queens, she could have hunted every known game out there and they will judge her the same. It is not that Nala believes they will have a bias, but no matter how great or how small her trophy room is filled, they will not judge her merely on the hunt." The conversation ended when the hatch in the back begins to open, allowing the horde of hunters free. Dhm'Ni follows behind Sya as they leave, but his eyes follow Dhyot'te'ka. When every hunter was clear the pilot, Ojhm, closes the hatch and begins to ascend back into the air. Sya moves to the front of the large group to start the hunt when he sees Dhm'Ni looking around the crowd almost franticly.

"What is it Dhm'Ni?" Sya asks, intrigued.

"Dyne was set to be in your charge, yes?" Dhm'Ni asks, never stopping his eyes from roaming each hunter.

"Yes. Why?" Sya growls as he steps up to look as well.

"Because I cannot find him." Dhm'Ni hisses very loudly, gaining the attention of many of the hunters.

"DYNE?" Sya roars over the entire assembly, ending all conversations, but gaining no response. "Dhm'Ni, get Ojhm back down here." He hisses.

"" "" "" ""

Dyne couldn't believe his luck. Everyone who cared about the female was off the ship and wouldn't be back for hours, maybe even onto the next day, and she was all alone. That S'yuit-de Dhm'Ni was gone, Sya gone as well. And every other Arbitrator is either along for the hunt or asleep. It is perfect. Slinking his head from his room, Dyne looks to each side before walking out and into the hallway. He knows Nala is still in her room and to all bets sound asleep. In his hand is a little miracle of a thing that no matter how locked any door, this will open it. Once at her door, Dyne crouches down and looks for the little slit on the bottom of the access panel and once found, slips the thin stick in. The gentle beep was like music to his ears, signaling that it was unlocked and that any hand could open it. As he stands, Dyne could already feel himself become aroused, something he knows he can and will entice Nala to help him with. He places his hand on the panel and the door slides open. Making sure that the light does not wake her, Dyne steps in to allow the door to close behind him, leaving him alone with her. He stalks up to the bed, his breathing already harsh and awkward, to see Nala in all her glory. Dyne knew at that very moment that she was meant to be his because she was already set for him. Wearing only a small pair of underwear and a cloth bra, most of Nalas body is exposed as the fur blanket was huddled into a ball with her holding it like she would Dhm'Ni, on her stomach and arms wrapped around it. With no time to spare, Dyne unlatches his loincloth and lets it fall to the ground leaving him naked. With a deep breath, the smell of his own musk making him smile, he starts to climb onto the bed until his entire body is covering hers, completely over shadowing her minuscule one with his. He softly swipes away her long hair and with his lower mandibles, Dyne leans down to just below her neck and pierces them into her skin, then drags up wards, leaving two long and bleeding wounds.

"Mmmm…Dhm'Ni…" Nala moans, thinking it really was him causing the pain, just as he did when biting her shoulder.

"If you want me to be…" Dyne purrs into her hair. But at hearing his voice, Nala bursts into action and elbows his head in the temple. He spins off her and onto his back. When Dyne tries to sit up, his face is kicked with her right foot, sending it flying back onto the wall. The 'thud' that came from the connection not only made Nala cringe, but Dyne to black out. She calls for the lights to go on and is pissed to see him there. For about two seconds she thinks about what to do to him, about how to get him back for even trying to do anything. Nala jumps off the bed and runs into the trophy room to grab the metal hanging line from her Awu'asa and then drops it on the bed before going into the bathroom to get a giant ball of Alsn. In the next minute, Nala has Dyne hog tied with his arms and legs linked and bound so he can't move and then places the Alsn in his mouth, allowing it to form to his teeth and mandibles so he can't talk. Just in time too as Dyne starts to shift on her bed uncomfortably, his eyes opening in shock.

"I'm going to let you think about what you have done. But I just want to know if you want to take the stairs, of the lift?" She asks him, angrily, from beside the bed. Dyne stares blankly at her, not able to think. "Alright, I'll choose for you and I think the stairs will do nicely." Nala grabs hold of the loose and starts to drag Dyne off the bed and out of the room.

"" "" "" ""

"Dyne wouldn't be so stupid." Someone hisses in the lift as it was packed with hunters going to make sure Nala was alright.

"Dyne wouldn't be so stupid to what?" Sya roars. "So stupid to think we wouldn't notice his absence? Or so stupid to think he can try anything with Nalani?" He asks, getting no answer as he expected. The door opens and everyone runs out with Sya and Dhm'Ni in front. They could already smell Dynes musk from the moment the doors opened and it was getting stronger and stronger as they approached their room. To Dhm'Nis utter shock, his door was open and as they get inside they see that it is also empty. The bed was in tangles, the musk was thick but there was something else that none of those in the room missed, they smelt blood.

"You guys don't think I would mate with him, did you?" Nala almost yells from behind them all in the hallways, making everyone turn to her. Getting nothing but silence, Nala grunts in anger and walks into her room. She can't even look at anyone because her anger and rage was so blinding that she knew if she did they would get hurt. Nala walks right past Dhm'Ni and Sya and goes into the bathroom to dress. And a moment later emerges with most of her weapons on her body, including the ones that she tended to keep permanently on her. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt because she's so mad, but as Nala ties her hair into a bun with strips of black Alsn, Dhm'Ni sees the marks on the back of her neck and grabs her. "What the Pauk, Dhm'Ni!" She can't continue her outburst as he covers her mouth with one of his hands and pulls her into his body, her chest to his stomach.

"That Pauk-de." Sya hisses when he sees the mating marks, only intended for mating couples. He touches them ever so lightly but still gets a sequel of pain from Nala, and then mumblings of her yelling what he can only assume were profanities. She starts to struggle in Dhm'Nis arms and he lets her go.

"C'jit. Just leave me alone!" Nala yells as she starts to exit the room.

"Where is Dyne?" Sya asks, seriously.

"Oh, he's just hanging around the training deck." She says before she turns the corner to go anywhere but here. With no one speaking again, every hunter who wanted to know what she meant piles back into the lift and waits for it to go to the training deck. But no one was expecting what they saw as they walk in. Still gagged, naked and hanging upside down in the middle of the large room, Dyne was spinning uncontrollably from the hanging line Nala had used to hoist him up.

"Cut him down." Sya orders and a few hunters run up to stop him from spinning and simply let's his dizzy body fall to the ground after cutting him down. Sya and Dhm'Ni wait by the lift doors as Dyne is cut from the bindings and the Alsn taken from his mouth. The small grouping that was always following him helps him up and they start to walk to the lift. But as Dyne walks by, both Sya and Dhm'Ni grab him and slam his body against the wall. But to the shock of most, Dyne laughs. Dhm'Ni was ready to kill him, but knew it wouldn't be an honorable kill. Despite the fact his father had given him the ability to do anything to keep Nala safe, she had punished him with the embarrassment of being hanged. "That was a very idiotic thing to do." Sya hisses but again Dyne laughs. And then to the disgust of Dhm'Ni, he slithers out his tongue and starts to lick off the ends of his mandibles that still had skin and blood from Nala.

"You should know…" Dyne whispers. "When I marked her, she moaned for you Dhm'Ni." He laughs loudly. He couldn't hold himself back any longer and Dhm'Ni punches him right in the face, stopping the laughs and gaining some kind of gratification. Sya pulls him from the wall and throws Dyne into lift, his followers not to far behind. When the doors close, most of the hunters disbanded and a few waited for the next lift. But in silence, Sya turns his head to Dhm'Ni but he couldn't look at him. It's not that Dhm'Ni doesn't wish to, but his mind was reeling from what Dyne had said. She moaned for him when he was initiating. It has been many days since they had that incident and Sya knows what happened, but what now?

"I think I should find Nala." Sya says in a sigh. "I don't think I have ever seen her so angry. And I fear she will not sleep this night, and I wonder whose going to make the mistake of approaching her." He laughs, Dhm'Ni doesn't. Sya turns and walks into the lift as it comes, leaving Dhm'Ni standing to think.

"" "" "" ""

Nala storms into the galley and purposely sits at a table far from anyone's view so she could at least eat something alone. There were a few hunters here and there but because it was so early in the morning and most were on the hunt it was quiet. She orders a small plate of meat and water, they typical breakfast for her and begins to eat while trying to calm down when she feels someone behind her.

"Go away Thr'ik." She knows his scent anywhere.

"That was amazing." He says as he sits down next to her, oblivious to how angry she is. "I knew Dyne would try something, but that! At least you got him back." Thr'ik laughs.

"Thr'ik, I am not kidding. Go away." Nala growls without looking at him.

"Come on, Nala. I just wish to talk."

"And I don't. I have had a trying day already and I just wish to eat alone."

"Tell me how you did it?" Thr'ik leans in and Nala snaps. She jumps up and pushes his shoulders, challenging him right then and there. He was a little taken aback, but when a giant smile form on his mandibles, he thought he was going to have fun in a real fight with her. Or so he thought.

About twenty minutes later, both Thr'ik and Nala were in the healers. She was fine, but he was not. Both of them are lying on the large table, Thr'ik on his stomach with his head comfortably sitting on Nalas chest as Kh'Cho went to work on his rear-end. She gently strokes a side of his face with her hand, calming him as much as she can and it was having a wonderful effect. Every now and then Kh'Cho would try to hold back his laughter, but he just can't any longer.

"So, may I ask why you skinned his ass?" The healer thrills as he applies a healing gel to the long strip where Nala had skinned of part of his butt. It was a small piece, about three inches wide and five long, it wasn't deep either but Nala made sure it would scar.

"I warned him to stay away from me but he didn't listen." Nala says, still petting Thr'ik and even playing with a few of his tresses to make him feel better.

"So you took a piece of his skin?" Kh'Cho laughs.

"That and a ring from his hair." Nala laughs holding up the cut end of his black tress, one of his rings in her pocket. Just another to the growing pile. "But I think it will be a wonderful story to tell, one to scare all the other males. 'The Ooman female will skin your behind if you speak to her on a bad day'!"

"You owe me big time." Thr'ik purrs, not really paying attention to the pain but to her touches.

"I what?" Nala asks, surprised.

"I missed the last ship back down to the hunt because of you." He pauses to wrap his arms around her waist. "But you could make it up to me."

"Oh? And how will I go about doing that?" She asks trying hard to hold back her laughter as his butt looked so funny.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight!" Thr'ik thrills.

"I beg your pardon." Nala says flatly.

"Instead of you in Dhm'Nis bed tonight, you will give me the honor of sharing my bed." He lifts his head and looks right into her eyes. "Nothing sexual, I just wish to say that I could not only fight you in the squares, but have you sleep by my side." Nala sighs and pats him on the forehead.

"Alright. But only tonight." Nala smiles.

Dhm'Ni had a lot of trouble trying to understand why she was sleeping in his best friends bed and not his, but when news got out about Thr'iks new scar, he could only laugh. That night however was one of the worst Dhm'Ni has had in his entire life, waking in the middle of the night and searching for Nala until he remembered she was with Thr'ik and he couldn't get back to sleep. She didn't have it any easier. While Nala and Thr'ik had a hell of a time, it seemed more like a simple sleep-over then an actual necessity to sleep, she still woke from her nightmare. She curled up into Thr'iks arms, imagining he was Dhm'Ni but it didn't work.

When morning finally comes, Nala kicks Thr'ik really hard because he woke her at the tenth hour, well…he didn't really. She was coasting. Not really awake, not really sleeping. But as she walks back into her and Dhm'Nis room, she could see he was just getting up but was really tired. All she wants more in this moment was to sleep. Nala walks right up to him, grabs his arm and starts to pull him back into bed.

"What are you doing?" Dhm'Ni yawns quietly.

"Fall asleep with me." Nala whispers and climbs into bed with him right behind her. Together they bring the heavy fur over their bodies. Dhm'Ni surrounds her with his arm, encasing her completely, and she wouldn't have it any other way. "Thr'iks evil." She decides to declare before they fall asleep.

"You're the one who skinned his butt." Dhm'Ni laughs. He tightens his grip on her and in minutes the two were sound asleep.

"" "" "" ""

For the next few days, Nala was feeling rather under the weather. Thinking that she may have gotten a sickness from a hunt, she had gone to Kh'Chos many times but he found nothing wrong. Thinking that it was just nerves from the Elders being due in less then 20 days, Nala thought that it would pass. Lord Khupiee had a fit when hearing about Dyne and would have beat the Young Blood if Nala hadn't convinced him that the embarrassment he is getting from fellow hunters was enough. Because everyday someone would point out the fact that he had not only gone against Lord Khupiees word once again, but Nala had done what she did. The days were becoming too routine for Nala that she was bored. Even her and Inkles war was winding down. It was obvious she was the winner when Nala had changed all of the measurements to his Awu'asa when it was sent to be cleaned, making Inkle think he had gained a lot of weight.

Everything was fine until one night Dhm'Ni was awoke by Nala whimpering and rolling in her sleep. He would have thought that her dreams were back if he didn't know the difference between being frightened and being in pain. Nalas face was twisted in distress, even tears were slowly falling from her closed eyes. Dhm'Ni gently grasps her by the shoulder and gives her a shake, her eyes open instantly.

"Nalani, are you ok?" He asks concerned. Nala just lays there for a moment, and then it hits her.

"Oh C'jit!" She yells as she flips over the covers and jumps off the bed. Dhm'Ni just watches her run into the bathroom, not understanding what is happening. When he takes a small breath to ask if something was wrong, he immediately knew that the answer was 'yes' as the thickest scent of blood hits him. Dhm'Ni yells for the lights to turn on and he sees blood all over the bed linens where she had been sleeping. Instantly off the bed and at the bathroom door, Dhm'Ni can hear Nala softly cry.

"Nala!" He bags on the door. "Nala, why are you bleeding? Are you injured?" He yells through the door.

"Dhm'Ni…" Her voice sounding shaky. "Dhm'Ni, I need you to go get Kh'Cho."

"Are you hurt? Nala tell me now!" He roars.

"Do you remember the first day I was ever here, and just after talking to your father we were all in the healers…"

"Yes." He answers.

"Do you remember me talking about something called a period?" Dhm'Ni takes one gigantic step back from the door and raises his hands in a 'whoa' manner. "I'll take the silence as a yes so please go get him!" She was nearly crying. The next thing Nala hears was the door to their room open and close as she tries to breathe through the pain. This was not normal menstrual cramps. Nala was sure that if she should ever have a child, this is what it would be like. Her whole body in a cold sweat, her eyes couldn't concentrate and her lower stomach felt like someone was playing 'operation' with her insides. As she looks down, Nala sees the tell tale blood but in a greater amount, she shouldn't be bleeding like this. Just when she starts the bath, a knock at the door nearly makes her fall in the water.

"Nalani?"

"Kh'Cho?"

"Nalani let me in." Kh'Cho says and she opens the door. She doesn't, she can't look at Dhm'Ni as he stares blankly at her with something in his eyes she had never seen before, terror. Why was he so afraid? Did she do something? The door closes before she can really get a look at him and Dhm'Ni was left alone.

"Sya, I should get Sya…" He whispers to himself and runs to the COM. In minutes both Sya and Lord Khupiee were there because her earlier threat is still something they are taking quite seriously.

"You say she was bleeding?" Lord Khupiee asks, also a little uneasy about what is going on.

"Extensively." Dhm'Ni sighs.

"She said it was normal for her, and that it would cause much pain." Sya offers.

"But not like this." Nalas voice interrupts them as she walks out of the bathroom washed and redressed, Kh'Cho right behind her. Everyone is silent as she walks to the newly changed bed and lays down in the fetal position, holding her stomach like it would help even a little. Sya was instantly at her side and gently runs his hand through her hair, bringing some away from her face. Nala smiles up at him but he knew it was a fake one.

"She is fine, but the pain is much more intense then it should be." Kh'Cho offers as he starts to put together a pain killer of many liquids he was sure would help her.

"Where does it hurt little one?" Sya whispers to her. Nala grabs one of his hands and places it on her lower abdomen, right where the pain is and both of them are shocked at the feeling. Syas heated hand was so soothing to her pains, where as for Sya the feeling of her inner muscles convulsing can be felt with his hands. "It is like she is in labor…" He gasps.

"What?" Dhm'Ni hisses in surprise.

"You have never felt a thing, but when a female is in the beginnings of birth her muscles would contract just like her. Is this normal for you Nala?" He asks gently.

"Yes, but not this hard." Nala was trying so hard not to cry. She could always handle her periods but this…

"Give me your arm." Kh'Cho says and she extends it but as he starts to insert a needle, Nala rips her arm away.

"What are you doing?" She yells.

"Giving you a pain killer." Kh'Cho says surprised.

"No. If you give it to me now it won't work later. Have you ever wondered why it took so many sedatives to get me down when I got out of your room? What did you tell me? One shot of a half douse and one shot of a full. My body is ADAPTIVE Kh'Cho. It will build up a resistance to it even if is meant to help." She explains.

"Oh little one." Sya sighs, never lifting his hand from her skin.

"Alright Nala." Kh'Cho sighs. "But I suggest you stay in this room until you are better."

"Why…" Nala trails, wondering if something was wrong with what was happening.

"Because you warned us to stay away from you when this happened." Lord Khupiee reminded her, only then did Nala see that he was there, giving him a small but amazed smile. "You said it would be the death of any near you."

"I was kidding." Nala laughs, her belly hurting even more. "But I'm alright, I just need to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Sya asks, getting a smile and a nod 'yes' from her. He stands and motions for the others to leave and grips Dhm'Nis shoulder before leaving as well. But once they were gone, he doesn't move. Dhm'Ni just stands there staring.

"I WAS KIDDING!" Nala bursts in a giggle, that soon turning into a moan of pain. At hearing that however, Dhm'Ni rushes to her side, asking if there is anything he could do. Nala nods that he can and takes his hand, pulling him back onto the bed. She turns onto her back as he lay's on his side next to her.

"Just fall asleep with me." She sighs and places his hand on the same spot where Sya had. Dhm'Nis whole body freezes at the feeling of her insides contracting, it was an amazing thing to feel. Dhm'Ni calls for the lights to turn off, he pulls up the clean blanket and inches closer to her. Nala raises her head and he slips his other arm behind it for her to rest it on. Just when she thought she was going to be alright, Nala was hit suddenly with a massive cramp, something Dhm'Ni actually felt coming so he instantly starts to purr to her, hoping it would help. When the pain begins to fade, Nala sighs with a smile. She turns her head towards Dhm'Ni, their foreheads touching. "Thank you." She sighs softly. "Goodnight Dhm'Ni." She says, he grunts.

"" "" "" ""

Authors note: This chapter is mainly on the development of the relationship (or lack there of) between Dhm'Ni and Nala. Next chapter…The Elders and Patriarch!

A special thanks to:

On ff. net: ben revell, Oak Tree Woman, aquamum, Minkutei, AmeliaLorraine and Hattu.

On aff. net: Lovydovy, chancelor22, Cara (times 2), aquamum (times 2), Death God Dist (you'll know about Dhyot'te'ka soon) , and Liz.

And I know that my nasty spelling and grammar is just plain nasty! Hahaha. My oops! The last chapter I admittedly and humiliatingly did not really proof read. Hope fully I can get a one of my roommates as a permanent Beta. Sorry for all the messed up stuff! Sometimes I'm just so daft:) Hahaha

E.M.


	27. Accepted and Rejected

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Accepted and Rejected**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"" "" "" ""

As much as Nala wished to leave the room during her ordeal, the scent of blood was one thing even she worried would start something she didn't want. So for little more then seven days she stayed in that room, the pain never relenting. But she was never alone. Dhm'Ni was always near, never leaving more for then needed. Sya would come everyday to see how she was, the two continuing with Nala teaching him French. He was in fact picking up the language quite well, but more then a few others would look at them oddly when they would talk in open. But during the entire ordeal, Nala slept more then she had ever in her life.

Today however Nala is nearly all better, the pain is relatively gone and she doesn't seem so sick. But she still slept like a newborn until very late in the day. After taking a long bath, Nala comes out to find no Dhm'Ni, and then she remembers that he had planned to go to the society room that night and decides to go as well. While her stomach was still cramping every now and then, it was no where near what it was. Once she dresses in a warm suit of her casual wear with Alsn covering her arms and legs, Nala quickly gets out of their room and down to the purple one. The looks she gets are in between happy to see her healthy and pissed to see her face again. But she doesn't care. She walks past everyone else and to the one place Dhm'Ni always went to.

"She is alive!" Thr'ik thrills as she walks into the pit filled with those she considers friends.

"You wouldn't think it." Nala laughs and instead of going to sit by Dhm'Ni, which he expected, she sits next to Thr'ik.

"Some say you were in pain, I do not see it." He laughs and places a hand on her head to mess with her. Nala grabs it and places in on her stomach, Thr'ik instantly stills. While her cramps were weak, it seems the slight quaking in her was still felt by him. "This is very odd…" He breathes out. Dhm'Ni stares at his hand on her stomach, trying to hold down his anger as he was meant to sooth her pain, not Thr'ik.

"Hello my vanilla." Dhyot'te'ka walks into the pit and makes a Young Blood move so he could sit by Nala. "Why does he hold you like that?" He asks. Dhyot'te'ka is making a clear effort not to look in Dhm'Nis direction, knowing that he would get that same glare of anger since that day in the training deck. Nala doesn't answer removes Thr'iks hand, replacing it with Dhyot'te'kas. But instead of him thinking how it would pain her, an instant thought when dealing with a female, he wonders in that moment if he would ever be in this position again but have his pup inside her and under his hand. A sudden clattering of mandibles makes him turn his head to Dhm'Ni, his face warped in anger. Dhyot'te'ka snaps his head back to Nala when his hands can feel her insides unexpectedly clench.

"Oh c'jit." Nala moans in pain as her stomach cramps. Dhyot'te'ka moves closer to her and keeps his hand on her, a strange face of anger formed with her odd features.

"Are you alright?" He purrs and she laughs.

"I find it so weird how you guys purr when I get hurt." She notes.

"It is natural for when a female is hurt that a male tries to comfort her." Dhm'Ni answers, trying not to seem angry. He shouldn't be so possessive of her, she is nothing but a roommate. However…It is Dhm'Ni who comforts her in the middle of the night, it is he who saved her, who is there to listen to her words and there to speak about so many things. But it is Dhyot'te'ka who is holding her now, and it makes him so livid.

Dhyot'te'ka shifts his body and hers until she is basically sitting on his lap, an arm wrapped around and holding her trembling stomach. Even though Nalas hand was over his to keep it there, the warmth such an aid for the pain, he would never have taken it away unless told by her. However, when Dhyot'te'ka strokes her cheek with his free hand, two of his fingers trailing down, Nala sees something and gasps loudly.

"Stop fighting with your brother!" She exclaims as she grabs his arm, a series of cuts on them.

"That is like telling a Hard Meat not to hiss." Thr'ik laughs.

When the conversation in the pits soon turns to the chitchat about who is fighting who, Nala rests back into Dhyot'te'ka, noting how he is nothing like Dhm'Ni. As the hours went by, Nala places her legs over Thr'iks like he was a stool, him of course hissing for her to get them off. But when Nala dares him to make her get them off, he changes his plan and grabs onto them, locking her there, but she didn't care. The discussion was soon on more delicate matters, the Elders and Patriarch for one. It is then that Nala learns of who this Ras'Lech really is. One of the oldest Yautja alive, Ras'Lech is considered the ultimate representation of the Yautja. His hunts are legendary, his time as an Arbitrator held as one of great peace. But his knowledge of the Yautja past, his trophies, his time, everything of him is overshadowed by his unflinching devotion to keeping the Yautja as strong as possible. His brutality from keeping his position had gone as far as fighting and killing many, many newly marked Young Bloods he thought did not deserve the mark of their clan. But according to those telling Nala of him, and even seemingly to her, Ras'Lech is a wise Patriarch of the males and of the Blooded Yautja. But even so, her anxiety of meeting him just grew by a giant leap and bound.

When the words soon went to other things, most of them stupid by Nalas standards of conversation, she starts to drift off into sleep, her head resting on Dhyot'te'kas shoulder. By that time however it was rather late and a few other males had already left. Dhm'Ni knows that his wish to get her to bed was not only to keep her healthy, him guessing her excessive sleep in needed, but also to keep others safe from her, Thr'iks scar on his butt evidence of that. But just as Dhm'Ni stands along with his best friend to go sleep, he raises a brow in question to see Dhyot'te'ka not move at all.

"I will not wake her now, and nor with you." Dhyot'te'ka hisses softly. Dhm'Ni was just about to move to him to grab Nala from his arms when the smarter of his being saw how that action may get a few wondering, and he didn't need anymore thinking him as another male who wants to mate with her, of being an Oomanpucker. He looks once more to the sleeping female before calmly leaving her with Dhyot'te'ka. But it took everything in Dhyot'te'ka not to smile for Dhm'Ni going, he knows that his protectiveness was on the verge of going into possessiveness, if not already there. But he can understand why Dhm'Ni would find Nala so appealing. But Dhyot'te'ka would never understand why she would choose to willingly room with him. While he holds no ill feelings for Dhm'Ni, it was getting rather irritating that when ever he was with her, Dhm'Ni was not to far away trying to get them apart. Many times over the past cycle he and Nala would spare, with only him noticing Dhm'Ni in the far corners watching. Whether that was him trying to protect her or being overly overprotective of something that is not his, Dhyot'te'ka guesses that will soon some to light what Dhm'Nis intentions are.

About two hours later the only souls in the pit are Dhyot'te'ka and Nala. But just as he is about to grab a pillow to rest his head, she starts to struggle in his grip. And the next thing he knows, Nala screams out and jolts up, awake as she could be and panting rather loudly, a scent of fear and sadness suddenly coming from her. Nala jumps up from his hold and stands in the middle of the pit, trying to get her breath back.

"Are you alright, Nala?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess I had a nightmare." She laughs, hiding her previously normal hell at night. When she calms down, Nala sits beside Dhyot'te'ka and grabs a pillow to snuggle up to. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He laughs and also rests with a pillow behind him, he raises his arms behind his head and a sudden but wonderful flood of chocolate fills her nose, making her smile.

"I have come to know more about you as these days ware on. And what I don't understand is your fascination with me." She says bluntly, but Dhyot'te'ka doesn't budge. "You are a 'merciless Ooman hunter', one with so many skulls that you have more in storage then you can possibly display in your lifetime. You have spent more time on my world than you have on your own hunting and learning. But why do you like me?" Nala asks. Dhyot'te'ka sighs loudly and closes his eyes, he knew this was coming and is a little shocked that does not know the answer already.

"For Yautja, it is the extraordinary, the astonishing, even the strange that attracts us to a potential mate. When a male has an exorbitant amount kills, his is looked upon as distinctive to others. For females it can be something as pointless as physical features. Granted a female with wide hips attracts all males, that showing great possibility to bare pups. But it is the uniqueness that attracts males to females."

"Oh." Nala squeaks.

"And I don't think I will ever again know anyone as unique, extraordinary and strange as you." He laughs and finally looks to her, an odd smile on her even odder lips.

"I think it is time for us to sleep." She says and gets up.

"Do you not wish to stay here? With me?" Dhyot'te'ka asks coolly, but still makes Nala pause. She does want to leave, she wants to go to Dhm'Ni. She had her nightmare and definitely does not want to have it again. But what does that show? Well, nothing…right?

"I am just used to sleeping in a bed, not a bed of pillows." She laughs and they stand to leave. Dhyot'te'ka knows that what she had said was not really why. As he follows up the steps, he can't decide whether to congratulate Dhm'Ni for having her favor, or try to beat him to show Nala that he is the better mate. But Dhyot'te'ka soon shakes his head of those thoughts because it was not a good things for a hunter to be wrapped up in getting a mate at this time. He needs to concentrate on impressing the Elders and Patriarch when they arrive. But not nearly as much as she does. The two stand in silence as the lift comes and he waits for it to drop her off before him. As the doors opens to her deck, Nala steps out and turns around to him. "Good night Dhyot'te'ka."

"Good night." He smiles and the door closes.

Nala sighs as she turns down the long row of doors. She is actually a little nervous to go into her room, knowing that Dhm'Ni had left her with Dhyot'te'ka. It is not that she is angry, or even sad that he just left her. But she is worried. Nala can't help but wonder what Dhm'Ni had been thinking when she fell asleep on Dhyot'te'ka, she didn't want to but it happened. She wants to fall asleep with Dhm'Ni. When Nala reaches the door, she is fast in opening and closing it, not wanting the light to wake him if he is asleep. But as she walks in, she can tell he is awake. Silently she takes off most of her cloths, not caring if she wasn't meant to wear her underwear and Alsn in bed, and climbs in.

"Why do you not stay with him?" Dhm'Ni asks, trying to sound calm but failing. Nala just sighs and slides under one of his arms laying on her stomach next to him.

"He isn't you." She yawns. Dhm'Ni can't help but smile, seems Dhyot'te'ka doesn't have the bond they do. He inches closer, his arm holding her tight. "Goodnight." She says and he grunts.

"" "" "" ""

With precious few days left and Nala feeling better then ever, Sya starts her on a daily training schedule that quickly lost its charm. While she understands the need to, exerting oneself to the point of delirium is unwise. So no matter how he tries, Sya can't get her to budge when she absolutely refuses to train or spar. Nala did know that if the Patriarch was to say that she cannot be in the Ehre Clan, or even in the Yautja, his judgment would either be accepted or someone would challenge him to overrule his decision. And she also knows that if it ever comes to that, she would never allow someone else fight him. This started because of her, and it will end with her. Whether it is her falling asleep that night in Dhm'Nis arms, or being paid last respects, she will do it herself.

Everyone is on their last nerve as they are getting closer to the meeting point, the view screen already showing Nala the other ship heading towards them. It is by no means as large as the one she is on, it may even be able to fit within it but that is not recommended. Even Lord Khupiee seemed on edge as they got closer and closer, but no one would ever comment on that, keeping ones life is more important then noting someone's state. It seemed that everyday Nala woke up something needed to be done. Polish and shine her Awu'asa, train, sharpen her weapons, read up on laws and rules…So much for one day that will decide her fate.

"" "" "" ""

It is the day before they were to arrive and Nala has decided to look at her weapons again. When she enters the judgment room on the other ship, she must only wear a white robe and carry no weapons, but Nala isn't one to really listen. She knows that if she brings Yautja weapons they would be able to tell, but her own would be harder to find. But she also knows not to tell anyone else of her bringing in weapons, which would get her and whoever else knew into trouble. But tonight she has time to herself. Dhm'Ni seemed to be training as hard as every other Yautja, giving her time to do what ever. So as she sits down, her back against the bed, sharpening and polishing her Ooman weapons, Nala is surprised when Dhm'Ni walks in with a rather smug smile on his face.

"What's with you?" She laughs as he sits down beside her.

"Thr'ik used the same move you used the day you and he first met and won against a Blooded hunter." Dhm'Ni says flatly, even though he knows Nala can see he desperately wished to laugh but wouldn't because of his friend.

"I'll have to congratulate him." Nala notes, getting back to her task. However, when she takes out a small knife, the blade no longer then five inches, she pauses. The shiny black handle made from volcanic obsidian rock is warm to the touch, as it always is. This little thing is the one weapon from her growing up that survived everything, from the Academy to the time in the army, everything. And now she has it here.

"That is a stunning blade." Dhm'Ni remarks.

"I have had it since forever." Nala sighs, twisting the knife in her fingers gracefully. Dhm'Ni shifts and slides out his own memorable knife, the same red one she had 'borrowed' when she was first on the DropShip.

"I have also had this…since forever." He laughs, finding her words rather funny. "It is the only thing I have of growing into an adult. I kept no other items."

"Me neither. I guess I found it easier to deal with only a small bit of my childhood." She sighs. "However, I think it has less and less significance as I age, I don't see a reason to keep it." Dhm'Ni moves a little closer and positions it so both knifes are side by side, nearly the same length and size.

"Trade?" He blurts.

"Trade?" Nala asks, looking up to him.

"I am only keeping this to keep it. And same with you and ours. We trade, they become significant so they do not become useless. Giving us a reason to keep them." So without hesitation Nala gently grabs his knife and he grabs hers. With a nod to one another, making the trade official, each place the knifes into there proper place.

"Trade." She smiles. Dhm'Ni nods and stands up, walking towards the bathroom.

"Why are you messing with your weapons when you know you are not allowed to carry then during your judgment?" He asks.

"They needed attention." Nala says, gaining no response. While he is in the bath, she makes sure to plan everything out for the next day. She will wake rather early at the ninth hour, Nala still not really knowing how she's going to do that, and then she must eat, bathe and ready herself before she is to go to Sya. There she will change into the white robe, meant to symbolize being new into a clan. But she has time between the changes and when she must walk before the Elders and in that time she will run back into her room and use Alsn to skillfully wrap it around her body so her weapons are hidden. And then she will wish over and over that she is not caught. But Nala never goes anywhere without some kind of weapon and she just knows that being in that room with those Elders may get rather heated and weapons may be needed. As for whether or not that 'heat' is created because of her having weapons in the first place remains to be seen. By the time Dhm'Ni gets out, cleaned and dressed for bed, Nala is already asleep. He glides in and up to her, resting his head on her belly. His was his favorite place to sleep now, the odd rumbling and sound from her innards were rather soothing un an odd and weird way. But Dhm'Ni doesn't care and wraps an arm around her waist, making sure that he will be able to hear her until they must wake.

"" "" "" ""

When Nala wakes Dhm'Ni is gone. And when she looks at the time reader she growls as she sees that it is the ninth and it is time to get up and ready. So after a peaceful bath, she dresses in a shirt with small metal plates to guard her stomach and a knee length loincloth. And of course her custom metal sandals that she will never, ever hear the end of from Thr'ik. But still half asleep, Nala enters the galley with her eyes closed. She knows where to go and no one dares sit in her seat. Since her first time ever being in the galley she has sat in the same spot every time she ever came, and that table was now the 'it' table as some of the most popular hunters on the ship seemed to have gravitated over. Nala yawns very loudly as she gets to her table, a few odd looks going her way that she didn't see, as she sits down. She groans and leans down, her head landing on the table. She has to wonder for a moment why in the blue hell she had to get up so bloody early. It's not like her judgment was in the morning. No, it has to be later. It was as if they knew that the later the time the more nervous she gets. Shaking her head against the cool table, Nala stretches her arms out, arching her back and yawning.

"Nalani." She hears Dhm'Ni call her.

"Yeah…" She yawns.

"NALA!" He barks and she lifts her head to look at him, but he wasn't there. Dhm'Ni always sits directly across from her, but today it wasn't him. A large male with rather odd looking skin is staring at her, his head cocked to one side and an eye brow raised in wonder. Nala looks around and sees that nearly everyone at the table is someone she doesn't know and inwardly kicks herself. The ship has already docked and the numbers of hunters were mingling. But not only that, she has already made a grave mistake in Yautja etiquette. Standing rather abruptly, Nala is instantly awake as she steps away from her own chair.

"May I join you?" Nala asks appropriately. Even if this is 'her' spot and 'her' table, there are Yautja she does not know and so manners are needed. The male sitting to her left motions for her to sit and she thanks him as she does so. The one to her right was strange to her eyes, even more so then when she first met Dhm'Ni. Rather small and petit, this Yautja seems weak and even fragile. His skin seems to simply be holding onto his bones with no muscle between them. But Nala also sees that he is an Unblood, with her guessing that perhaps he is one in training and has simply not gained his stature yet. "Sorry for barging in." She smiles.

"That is alright, Ooman." An old looking hunter hisses from her right, making a rather rude emphasis on 'Ooman'. Nala straightens her back and her face turns to stone as she turns to him, her eyes half lidded in sleep and anger.

"Call me Ooman like that again and you will be the second life I take in this room." She informs strongly and yet not aggressively. The old male just stares blankly at her and then all of the sudden a smile breaks out.

"I know you told me not to but I just had to see what her reaction would be!" He trills in laughter.

"Jht you are always pissing off the wrong females." Dhm'Ni laughs, slapping Jht on the back as they are sitting together.

"And Nalani is not a female to piss of because first off, she does not like being called Ooman in that manner. Secondly she is not one to even be around when she does not get enough sleep. And thirdly, she is rather testy when she has not eaten." Thr'ik laughs, pushing down all the food he can between words.

"You ass is a grand testament to that!" Nala remarks and orders her own breakfast.

"The stories these hunters have told to us make us wonder." Another male says, his voice slow.

"Wonder about what? And what stories have they been telling?" Nala wonders herself.

"Dhm'Ni was just informing us of your collection of bindings for hair, that you take them as trophies when you fight."

"Yes well, they are small, personal and," Nala doesn't get a chance to finish when the small male beside her suddenly leans in into her neck and with his long, slender tongue he licks her. But not just her neck, he glides from the bottom all the way to the top of her unguarded Hard Meat scar, enticing a very loud scream of pain. Nala instantly elbows the male away, his light body flying onto the floor. She stands and leans back, breathing through her pain as it seems like lava is flowing through her veins, coursing through her body. Growling deep in her throat, Nala bends over the table to steady herself before she moves her hair to one side, keeping it from making her pain worse. Slowly she turns her head towards the male that licked her and she sees Jht by his side, laughing almost right in his face and Dhm'Ni getting to her side. So just as Nala grabs the small knife she traded Dhm'Ni for from a hidden spot, he grabs her as she starts for him.

"Stop Nala, you cannot do this now!" Dhm'Ni growl into her ear, holding her by her arms.

"That pauk-de licked me! He's going to lose something!" Nala yells and the male that was laying on the ground scrambles up and starts to run away. She kick the chair and curses, roughly ripping herself away from Dhm'Ni, he just laughs. "What a great way to wake up!" She huffs and sits back down, most at the table just looking at her with amusement plastered on their face.

"" "" "" ""

The cold metal of her Ooman weapons still making her cringe a little, Nala is standing in front of large doors with intricately carved images of fighting Yautja all around it. The white robe is rather soft to her skin covering her from her neck all the way to her toes, it seemingly making her more comfortable then she should be standing alone. Everyone else is already inside. Granted almost everyone wants to witness her judgment but with the small room they allowed only those they wished. And more then a few who are watching will testify today. Maybe for her or against her, she doesn't know. What Nala does know is that beyond these doors are the seven Elders of the Ehre Clan and the Patriarch of the males and of the Blooded waiting to see her for the first time. They may have seen video and such of her, but that does not count. When you see someone, you must be able to smell them, to hear them, to sense them. That is seeing someone. And at that moment Nala wishes nothing more then to get her weapons in without someone seeing, smelling or sensing them.

Nala takes a deep, calming breath and makes sure her hair tie is tight, her hair bound into a ponytail but with those few unyielding strands still falling around her face. For a moment she wonders how this has come to be. How long ago did her life restart? How much has she lost? How much has she gained? And now how much more will she lose? She can't lose this, not now. She can't have what she has ripped away from her again. She has everything now. She has a real Clan, a family. She has Sya and she has Dhm'Ni and she even has Thr'ik. She can't live without Thr'ik! Who can live without him? Never mind that, who can live with him? A small, content smile appears but it's soon killed when the doors suddenly start to move.

Slowly the two large doors open, the crack between them getting larger and larger until it's open completely. The immensely large room before her momentarily has Nala paralyzed. The colors of black and red, a wide open floor with Yautja writing on it is bare of any life but just beyond that are stands of Yautja, some friends and some not. And just ahead of her are the Elders. Standing just behind their respective chairs and in front of that the long enclosed table, each Elder looks far to her with unreadable features, their faces carved of stone. Taking a last and what feels like a final breath, Nala takes her first few steps in. When she gets far enough, the doors close behind her, signaling her to bow low to the Elders before walking closer. Nala stops at the center of the room and waits for the Elders to sit. But for a moment they don't and something in Nalas body tightens painfully. They are supposed to sit when she gets to the center, that's what she was taught. Are they even going to sit down to judge her or have they already? What if they just showed up to say no and then leave without hearing testimony? What if everything has already been taken from her and she didn't even know it? And then a sudden and thick wave of sadness creeps upon her, Nala trying hard not to let it show in her face.

"What is your name?" A voice echoes from the Elder in the middle. Nala takes a deep breath before answering to calm herself, but in that breath she smells some thing familiar that really calms her down.

"Nalani O'Conner." She answers loudly, but at her answer even those she knows make a strange face. Sya however is not as stunned as he has more knowledge of Ooman customs.

"You have two names?" The same Elder asks.

"Three. My full name is Nalani Elizabeth O'Conner. "

"Explain." The one on the far left growls.

"My last name is a surname, a name past on by blood by my father. My middle name is a tribute to my grandmother who bares the same name. My first name was chosen by my mother and father when I was born." Nala tells, looking the Elder in the eye.

"Odd." He barks.

"Very." Nala smiles, but soon wipes it from her face and her head back forwards.

When she hears a collective sigh, Nala sighs herself when she sees the Elders sit in chairs before them. Even from as far as she is, Nala can tell that these Elders are truly Elders. Even Lord Khupiee doesn't look that old as some of they do. But simply watching the few moments they have done, Nala knows that they are not old in the sense of the world. They are aged, wise, experienced.

"Your teacher tells us that you have been studying a great deal of your history, laws and customs." The Elder in the middle speaks again, Nala assuming he may even be the high Elder Esa. There is one high Elder in each clan that is the one that is 'in control'. While he is not truly, he is the face of the clan besides the Clan leader. "It even amazes us the amount he has informed us you have read. Do you have any questions?" Nala can't help but find a great degree of smugness in that Elders voice, something that angers her.

"No." She tells.

"No? Really?" Elder Esa barks.

"Well of course I have questions but none are relevant." Nala says flatly, not wanting to show any emotion.

"And you think you decide what is relevant or not?" The Elder to the Left of Eso growls.

"I think my questions about the punishment to the Yautja who abandoned the Queen on my planet can be saved for a later time." The Elder raises a brow, but does not say anything more.

"Since you believe you know so much…" Elder Esa continues, still haughty in his words. "Then we shall see just what you truly know."

For a few hours Nala is grilled repeatedly. Question after question after question. But with Sya as her teacher she knew nearly everything that needed to be know and recited. It even seemed that the Elders needed a moment here and there to think of another question. Some as simple as the reason for the Chiva and then to the harder of the repercussions of joining or aiding a hunt that one was not invited on. But by the end, well…Nala assuming the end because the Elder seemed to be out of questions, they asked one that makes her stop for a moment.

"Why is it law that a Clan Leader of the Ehre Clan cannot mate until they come to the position?" One on the far right asks. Nala tilts her head to the side, not knowing how to answer. So she goes with the reason why.

"While the Ehre Clan is not the smallest, it is not big and so when a prospect of a Clan Leader comes they must be sure that they can serve the Clan well, that means fighting, hunting, protecting, guarding. But also bearing offspring. The law is meant to be sure that the Clan Leader can produce viable hairs to that position without having earlier pups try to take it without cause." Nala answers, but still unsure of how to continue. But as one of the Elders smile she knows that she needs to tell the rest, even thought it was not part of the question. "However, that law was changed do to unforeseen incidents. So when the two sons of the Ehre Clan reach the Young Blood state they are free to mate as they do not with the previous incident to reoccur." For some reason it hurt Nala to keep calling what happened to Lord Khupiee and his family an 'incident'. But she has to.

"We will now go into personal testimony from any who wish to add their insight." Elder Esa sighs. Nala has to smile as she knows she did alright for the first part, but now she has to hear from everyone and just stand there until they are done. But after each Yautja is done, Nala is allowed to speak about what has been said. Whether it is to thank the speaker, which she must to even if they same bad things, or to rebuttal what has been said.

So for another few hours, Nala stands there and listens to at least a hundred and fifty speakers. From Lord Khupiee to an Unblood she trained with, everyone but Sya. However Nala knows that he is to go last because he is her caretaker and teacher, but just as they are about to call for him, an Elder calls for someone else. When Dyne was called, Nala fights hard to not yell or scream or kill him. It takes everything in her to hold her hands at her sides and not grab a knife from her body, throw it and kill him standing there. Everyone who speaks has to stand to the right of Nala, with Dyne standing just to close for comfort. The words spilling from his mouth are nothing but lies. Dyne spitting that she has already offered herself to him as a mate but when he advanced she would push away. Even going so far as to say her punishment for coming to her at night was uncalled for. Although all through his words one Elder seemed please with Dyne and his pathetic attempt to sully her name. She knows at that moment that he is Elder Ukinda, Dynes father. Sitting two to the left of Elder Esa, Nala starts off a check list in her mind of what to say to Dyne. She hadn't said any real rebuttals to any who have spoken, not even Pakka as he spoke of not seeing her as strong enough to be in the Yautja. But she thanked him, and that was it. Dyne however is going to get an earful.

"Do you have any words?" Elder Esa speaks to Nala, actually expecting her not to as she has been quiet.

"Yes Elder, I do." The Elder nods to allow her to continue. "I do not consider relaxing on the beach to tan my skin, which does need sun to stay healthy, an initiation to mate. I do not consider telling a male to get away from me an initiation to mate. I do not consider sleeping in my own bed and having my room broken into and then having a male mark me as one would to a mating female, and then having to beat him unconscious, an initiation to mate. If anything this male beside me needs to read up on what I have and understand the difference between disgust and attraction." Nala tells calmly, smoothly.

"How dare you!" Both Elder Ukinda and Dyne roar.

"My son would ever do that!" Elder Ukinda hisses.

"I have proof Elder that my room was entered without authorization by me or Dhm'Ni and that I had to fight him to get him off of me. The dent in my wall can show that. But I also have evidence that Dyne marked the back of my neck as he would to a female that wishes to mate with him that Kh'Cho kindly healed for me."

"You wish for me to be your mate!" Dyne roars loudly, his voice echoing in the large room.

"Must you assume that all female want to mate with you? Do you really think you have even a slight chance of touch me, let alone mate with me after what you have done?" Nala growls, but not looking away from the Elders.

"Many females wish to be my mate." Dyne smiles. Now Nala slowly turns to him and raises her hand into the air like she was asking a question.

"I don't." She rests her hand back down to her side and looks back to the Elders. But as she does, she sees Elder Esa looking to the right and into darkness before he goes back to her.

"You have caused me my son a great deal of embarrassment, Ooman." Elder Ukinda hisses at her.

"I apologize to you, Elder Ukinda, alone because of the dishonor you son has caused you from his deeds. But I must remind you that it took everything in my power, everything I could think of to keep Lord Khupiee from beating your son to death as he, once again, disobeyed a direct order from him. I had to plead saying that the embarrassment of being hanged upside down naked was enough. And that death only kept him from feeling that humiliation." Dyne growls at her, his hands ready to swipe at her. But as Nala puffs up her chest, lowers her head and turns to him, her eyes filled with so much anger, Dyne stops growling and turns to the Elders. Nala relaxes and sighs. "Thank you Dyne." She smiles and he leaves. For a few moments nothing happens. The Elders stare blankly at her.

"Take off your robe." Elder Esa says coolly. Nalas eyes widen, and so does a smile.

"C'jit." She whispers with a sly smile and starts to untie it. When the robe is open at the front, Nala lets it fall down her arms and to her feet. All over her body is white Alsn and her weapons. She was meant to be naked under it but she still covered her breasts and hips. The Elders start at her feet and look at every single piece as they are attached to her legs, thighs, ship, stomach, back arms, everywhere.

"No one is allowed to bring weapons into the judgment hall." Elder Esa hisses.

"Is that so? Nala laughs. "Then why can I smell the scent of Kaines metal work on every Elder? I can recognize the scent."

"How do you now it is not you that smells of the Awu'asa makers' crafts?" An Elder asks.

"Because I am only carrying my Ooman weapons." She points out.

"Why do you carry Ooman crafts when you have shown such displeasure towards them in the past?" Someone asks.

"Granted I have no had the best of times with the Oomans," She takes a moment to lift her and, showing her scars. "But these weapons were given to me by a teacher and I will never, ever, be unarmed." Nala had expected them to be furious. But she had seen a few of the Elders actually smile when she pointed out she knew they had weapons, just as she did when they found her to have weapons.

"The last to speak is Sya." Elder Esa continues and Nala relaxes.

When Sya stands beside her, she feels relaxed. She smiles warmly up to him and Sya smiles to her. When he starts his testimony it is a mix of praise and advice. Protection and correction. Even thought to those listening he would seem like he was nothing but a teacher and caretaker, his words warm her like nothing ever has.

"Do you have any words?" The Elder asks and Nala says she does. She turns to him slowly and speaks in their own personal tongue.

"Vous savez que vous êtes comme un père à moi, la droite ? Comme un papa ?" (You know you are like a father to me, right? Like a dad?) Sya doesn't answer at first, only looking down at her.

"Vous savez que vous êtes comme une fille à moi, la droite ?" (You know you are like a daughter to me, right?) Nala smiles, even on the verge of tears, and she nods to him.

"Thank you Sya." She sighs and he walks away.

"Are there any further testimony?" Elder Esa asks and gets to response. "We are done with the first portion of your Judgment Nalani Elizabeth O'Conner. The Elders will now go and discuss and when we return out decision will be told." With that he and the other Elders stand and leave the room, laving Nala standing in the middle.

"Nalani?" Lord Khupiee growls and walks up to her. "Why are you carrying weapons?" He hisses, but she knows he is trying not to smile or laugh.

"I feel naked without weapons." She admits. "So how long do you think they will take?" Nala asks as she starts to pace up around Lord Khupiee.

"Not long I bet!" Dyne growls from the crowd. "They couldn't possible think you should be here with us." At that Nala stops and looks at him.

"I have given you three chances Dyne. One you took when you tried to advance on me on the beach. Another when you entered my room. And then just now you used your last chance to keep safe when you tried to sully my name before the Elders. You do one more thing, you say one more thing I don't like I will add your ring to my wall as my first official kill. Do you get me?" She growls and he shuts up. Nala sighs heavily with her stomach twisted in knots. Soon she and Lord Khupiee are accompanied by all the other Arbitrators, Dhm'Ni and even Thr'ik as they come to talk. Most wondering what was said between she and Sya, but they don't say, Sya just pulls her in for a hug.

"Nothing that changes anything." Sya laughs.

"I can't lose this!" Nala nearly yells and starts pacing again, walking back and forth.

"Cannot lose what?" An Arbitrator asks.

"This!" She stops and points to them, and all around the room. "You don't understand, I have never had this. I have never been to secure in where I am meant to be! I can't go back to the Oomans, I can't even think of setting foot on that bloody planet again unless I an hunting, no way! I mean…I have everything here." She pauses and they start to talk to one another, trying to guess what the Elders will deiced. "I have everything here. I have my friends here, I have my enemies here, I have the ones I care about here…" Nalas eyes unwillingly flick to Dhm'Ni, but he doesn't see. He is too occupied with Thr'ik as they argue about that's going to happen. But her small, tiny display is not missed by Lord Khupiee or Sya, who haven't taken their eyes off her since the beginning. Sya turns to his friend and Lord Khupiee to him. Having a silent conversation, Lord Khupiee raises a brow, indication that perhaps she has devolved something. But Sya shakes his head, assuming that it is only because they has spent so much time together that their bond was just strong…he hoped.

It seemed like forever that they were in there, the Elders hidden away in some room talking. The small group had gotten rather bored with Nala ending up telling the story of her weapons, even talking in Japanese which awed more then a few people. Some even asked to know why she had learned such language and all Nala can saw was she needed it at one time and it hasn't left her yet, and hoped it never did. She was just about to teach Thr'ik how to play patty-cake when they were informed the Elders were finished, a rock falling in her stomach. Every goes back to there places and Nala redresses in the white robe, standing once again in the middle of the room as the Elders sit back into their chairs.

"We have come to a decision but I have one question before it is said." Elder Esa sighs. "What will you do if we welcome you fully into the Ehre Clan?" It took but a moment for her to decide.

"Challenge an Unblood that had licked me this morning." Nala tells flatly.

"And if we do not allow you in?"

"Ask permission of you to challenge him because when a challenge is issued from someone outside a clan, they must have the Elders blessings." She smiles faintly, wishing that she won't have to ask permission.

"Nalani Elizabeth O'Conner…" Elder Esa stands and Nala asks herself why she had given him her full name in the first place. "We welcome you." Nala closes her eyes and smiles, she felt like crying in joy.

"I thank you Elders for," She doesn't get to continue.

"No." A hoarse voice suddenly appears and Nala rips her eyes open to see a lerge male standing to the right of the Elder table. Instantly she knows he is Ras'Lech, the Patriarch. If she had thought the Elders looked old, the he was ancient. Even his tresses seemed old, a few are even missing. His face to weather by time that his eyes looked empty, but she knows that in an instant they are filled with wisdom she could never have. Dresses full in his Awu'asa, Ras'Lech clicks his mandibles together, making Nala see that not only were they carved and chipped, but small spikes are growing out of the bottom of them. "You are not worthy." He growls as he steps closer to her. Nala just stares blankly at him, so angry that she can't think. The Patriarch turns his back to her and just as he is about to address the Elders, she speaks.

"You're not going to take this away from me." Nala says in a very strong, demanding tone. The patriarch slowly turns around to her, a brow raised in shock.

"What? You think you have earned to be with the Yautja?" He hisses.

"I have earned to no longer be with the Oomans and whether or not you think I have earned to be with this species… I will prove that I disserve to be here, wish the Yautja. I have nothing else but this." Out of the corner of her eye, Nala can see a lot of Yautja standing, Lord Khupiee holding back Sya from going to her defense. And she is thankful. This is her fight.

"You think you can prove how you disserve to be here?" Ras'Lech laughs, walking right up to her, Nalas head tilted high to look him in the eyes. "I shall make you a deal little one…" He pauses to look into her eyes, seeing her anger and willingness. "You will fight me, you alone, and if you can show me anything…Perhaps my thoughts will waver. Agreed?" He roars the last word.

"Agreed."

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. School, life…blah,blah,blah.

And, I used an internet translation for the French so I sincerely apologize if I got it wrong. But the English translation is in the brackets so I hope you got it!

A special that's to:

On ff .net: Oak Tree Woman, ben revell, Alix, DreamBean (You read it all in one go? Wow, you're my hero! Hahaha) and aquamum.

On aff .net: Death God Dist, Kraven, Cara, aquamum, Rhayn and Jen (glad I got you into preds ;) ).

Pronunciations Previous on chapters 3, 4, 6, 9 to 13, 15 to 17, 21, 22 and 23.)

Jht ...Jet

Esa ... S Ahh


	28. Note: Good and Bad News

Good and Bad News

I both happily and yet regrettably post that 'The Ripple of a Stone' will be on a hiatus until further notice. I am happy because I am doing both what I want and what most readers want with editing my story. It will give me both: time to rethink and time to redo some work. I will not however be completely rewriting any chapter as I feel what I have done is what it is. If there are any dramatic changes I will tell you upon reopening my story. I do not have any idea as to how long editing will be as at font size 12 my whole 'ripple' story is 612 pages. And I am no where close to the end, let alone the middle.

So I apologize if I am letting anyone down. But in the time it takes I will also be writing new chapters, just not posting.

There are other reasons for my chosen hiatus in writing but none of which I will mention. Just please know that I am healthy in mind, body and soul.

I would ask that no one review this post as I do not wish anything to be on the review board. However if it a mix between a review and other word I will happily read it.

So once again I am sorry but it is needed. While I will admit that the past few updates of this story I have gotten reviews remarking on my spelling/grammar and such, I completely agree with all who brought up the problem. However it is upon my own will that I am editing and not simply because of reviews. I just can't stand going to sleep anymore knowing that I have nasty spelling and grammar and missing words and misplaced words all over my story. So for one thing I thank those who finally kicked me in the butt to get to it. My laziness went into overdrive:)

Last time, I apologize and I will get back to posting ASAP.

E.M.


	29. Life and Death

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**Life and Death**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"" "" "" ""

Lord Khupiee and Sya stand in silence on the lift as it takes them to the Young Blood deck. Nalani is given three hours to prepare and already an hour has gone by. A loud clattering of mandibles sounds suddenly, Syas nervousness finally showing through.

"She will fight for all she wants Sya, don't worry about that." Lord Khupiee sighs, a little worry in his gut too.

"It is not Nala that I am worried for."

"The Patriarch has great wisdom, he will see what we do."

"Hopefully." Sya adds just as the door opens. The entire hallway is packed with hunters, all quiet and waiting. They all move at seeing them, making a path for them to get to Nalas and Dhm'Nis room. Without announcing themselves, they walk right in to find Thr'ik and Dhm'Ni pacing back and forth in the room. All four of them stand in an awkward silence for some time, Sya too troubled to ask where she is, but he doesn't need to.

"She went to the Awu'asa makers before she came back to the room." Thr'ik tells first. "She had a lot of small containers with colorful paste."

"Then she went into the bathroom, and that's where she is now." Dhm'Ni sighs, turning towards the door. He has been wondering what she is doing, she hasn't said one word since she and the Patriarch agreed to fight.

"Colorful paste?" Lord Khupiee asks, a little intrigued.

"Blacks, greens and yellows." Dhm'Ni says. They all move to stand in the middle of the room, softly talking about what she could be doing. Suddenly the bathroom door opens and they all turn to it, with all of their mandibles going slack at the sight of her. Walking out naked, Nala strolls past them all with a straight face, her body painted like army camouflage. The blacks, greens and yellows blending, the mixture all over her body, even her face.

"Excuse me." She says quietly and walks into the trophy room to put on her Awu'asa with the four of them watching her, all wondering 'what the pauk'. Slowly they make their way to the door and stand as she places on her armor and when she has all but her mask on, she finally walks out. But just as she is about to leave the room, Sya holds her back.

"What have you done to yourself?" He asks. A clawed hand rises to touch her face, but Nala grabs it before he can ruin her work.

"You have your traditions when you hunt and fight and have war, so do I." Nala whispers and turns to the door again. They follow her out, all as silent as can be. And once more the crowd makes a path for them, some if not all staring at Nalas strange coloring. In the lift however, Sya is the only one to ask questions, but only getting one or two word answers. It doesn't take much for him to know she is in her fighting mode now, all business and no pleasure.

It takes a little while for them to get to the other ship, the fight being held on there because of the larger arena. Nala thought that this fighting square is perhaps twice, if not three times the size of the other one, the rows of seats able to hold both ships. But unlike the other fighting deck, this one has no wall of weapons for her to choose from. But that is ok, Nala has all the weapons she needs. The five of them walk to her small area, Nala sitting down on her knees and closing her eyes.

"What is she doing?" Thr'ik whispers a question.

"Meditation." Dhm'Ni answers as he walks around, his arms crossed over his chest and face tight in tenseness. Sya takes a moment and looks around at all the faces in the crowd, finding a lot of familiar faces. He turns to Lord Khupiee and with no words said, he tells he needs to leave. Lord Khupiee of course nods slightly, knowing where his old friend is going. Taking one last look at Nala, Sya walks away and to the lift once more. He calls for it to go to the Patriarchs room, also having to add the password. He sighs loudly to himself, not really knowing what he is going to say. Even when the door opens minutes later, he still has no clue, his feet working for him and leading him off the lift.

Sya walks on light feet until he gets to the front room, the Patriarch standing before a large window looking out into the black of space. He walks next to the giant of a Yautja, that same feeling of inadequacy that he has felt since he was a pup finding its way back into his stomach. In the light of stars, the brown stripes on the skin of Ras'Lech and Sya glow, even the hidden orange undertone showing though. If anyone had ever looked closely at their skin tones, they would have seen more the just a small similarity, but all the males in their bloodline have the same skin coloring.

"Father, I have not come here to ask leniency for her." Sya finally speaks.

"Good because I would not have given any." Ras'Lech rasps, his old voice almost gone.

"But I have come to speak with you about her."

"I do not understand your clans reasoning." He says, completely disregarding what Sya had said, that being something he has hated since he was able to talk. "There is an Ooman on this ship, one with its heart still beating. Do you know how many laws this breaks?"

"Do you know what she has done to make all those laws null and void?" Sya barks back.

"I know. I have heard of nothing but what she has done. 'Saved the Ehre Clan', please." The Patriarch laughs.

"If Nalani had not warned us, everyone of that ship would have been dead. Meaning Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni."

"Det-Onda'Ni would have taken control." Ras'Lech sighs.

"You know why we cannot let that happen." Sya looks into his fathers eyes, both of them knowing Det can never be someone with power.

"The Ooman,"

"Nalani, she deserves to be called by her name." Sya growls, his patience running out.

"She deserves nothing from me!" Ras'Lech hisses back. Sya lowers his head submissively, wordlessly saying an apology for growling at his father and Patriarch. "I have never understood your fascination with that species, and to be true I wish I never do. It is none of my business how you spend your time. But what is my business is that your Clan Leader, and your Elders have permitted an Ooman female into your ranks, this I cannot let happen."

"Why?" Ras'Lech slowly turns his giant head to his son, disbelief on his face. "Why can't such an honorable, worthy Ooman female be allowed to be with the Yautja? Should she be disregarded just because of how her species was made? That she is not Yautja?"

"Sya, my son, I know you see her as honorable and worthy. But I do not. It is my decision. You and I know what the outcome of the fight will be, so if you must, say your last good byes." With that, the Patriarch turns to leave the room.

"I may not have come here to tell you to be lenient, Patriarch. I came here to tell you to not go easy. Nalani will fight with everything to keep this, she has here what she has never had and she will not give it up easily." Sya informs, a sudden and pure anger inside of him.

"For her sake, I hope not."

"" "" "" ""

Thr'ik moves to stand beside Dhm'Ni, mimicking his stance of arms crossed. He can feel just how serious this situation is, and he for one would miss Nala very much if she is killed. But Thr'ik has seen the Patriarch in action, and he knows just how brutal he is, and that he is an accomplished fighter. He drums his fingers on his arm as he stairs at the back of Nalas head, her hair done in a thing she calls a 'braid'. Thr'ik smiles softly at the memory of Nala doing those things in his hair, it felt good to have her mess with his tresses but the look it gave him after is something he would rather not see again. He has to wonder though just what she is doing as she has not moved form sitting on the ground for some time. With a quick look to Dhm'Ni, he takes a large step towards her. As he moves to be in front, he sees her eyes closed and he can hear her breathing is very shallow. And yet, her heart beat it loud and fast. He kneels down close, his eyes tracing the lines of color on her face.

"I think the pigment is an improvement." Thr'ik thrills without thinking.

"Shh." Nala hisses and snaps her eyes open, making Thr'ik jerk back at seeing them. He was expecting them to be the same blue, but all he gets is the black of her pupils. With a strange walk, he goes back to Dhm'Nis side.

"Something is wrong with her eyes." He whispers.

"We're they all black?" Dhm'Ni asks back, getting only a nod from his friend. "Good. Same thing happened before she killed the Queen." He says, and they both smile.

"Do you think she will throw stones at him as well?" A voice says quietly behind them and they turn to find Sya approaching.

"It would certainly be unexpected." Lord Khupiee jokes.

"SHH!" Nala hisses again.

"" "" "" ""

When it is closer to the time of the fight, Lord Khupiee and the others have to leave, moving up into the stands to a special spot to watch. Everyone is on edge, some even literally sitting on the edge of their seats to watch. When Kh'Cho, the healer, arrives though, all but Lord Khupiee know what he is doing here, seems that he wants to know if and or when Nala can still be healed after the fight. It is one thing to have Ras'Lech and Nala kill each other, but another for her to be proven unworthy, and sent back to the Ooman planet alive. But they are all hoping to have her win the Patriarchs favor, it is just prudent to have the healer there. Kh'Cho greets them all with a silent nod and sits down behind Lord Khupiee, but still close enough to see. In his hands he has his personal mask, quite like one of a hunter, this one can see inside the body and he plans to watch Nalas injuries as they happen, writing them down like a check list for _when_ he heals her. Kh'Cho shifts in his chair uncomfortably when the Patriarch and Nala are called to the centre of the square, he has never been one to watch fights or battles because he knows he is going to have to fix whatever was broken afterwards. He places on his mask as they bow, the foreboding silence of the crowds strangely comforting in this situation. The two bodies separate slowly, Nala almost limp compared to Ras'Lech, he being stiff and in position even while moving away.

Suddenly Ras'Lech charges, his body moving so fast Kh'Cho has to look twice for him. He watches with wide eyes as Nala just stands there, her arms at her sides and feet unmoving. Even as the Patriarch gets closer and closer she does not move. Ras'Lech raises his weapon into the air, ready to strike. But just as he takes a breath do pull down his arm, Nala jolts to the right. She takes a giant step behind him and unsheathes a short blade from her thigh. In an instant, sparks fly as her blade scrapes against his back armor.

"If he had not had his Awu'asa on, her aim would have hit a vital artery that would have killed him in five minutes from blood loss." Kh'Cho tells them for no reason.

Nala jumps away fast, twisting her body towards the Yautja once more. In one hand a small blade, making the other feeling a little empty so she is fast in grabbing another that is shaped rather like an 's'. The Patriarch growls so loudly that Kh'Cho could swear he feels it in his bones, the complete stillness in the large room only amplifying the sound. Nala runs straight at him now, her body moving in almost a slow motion to Kh'Cho. She flings the straight blade downwards to the feet of the Patriarch, and just as she expected he is caught off guard and lifts a foot away. She jumps up, planning to slice a shoulder with her other weapon, but when she sees his body, Nala knows he knew what she was going to do. Ras'Lech grabs the same arm that the weapon rests in, and twists around. He slams her body to the ground, the sound of Nala and her Awu'asa hitting it loud in Kh'Chos ears. After he opens his eyes again, he sees a very bad thing.

"Her right shoulder has been dislocated." He informs them, he voice going into a grave undertone.

Ras'Lech keeps his grasp on her arm tight, so tight that Nala is sure he is going to shatter her wrist and forearm. But to her shock, and dismay, he picks her up again, tossing her across the square. He trills with a deep satisfaction as she stills, her face down and upper body in a lot of pain. Slowly Nala gets on her knees, the fact now dawning on her that the Patriarch must have watched videos of her fights, he knows her move to well. Getting to her feet, the sharp agony of her shoulder presents itself and she lets out the tiniest of whimpers, but it is heard from all the Yautja in the room and in a split second, they are all in a joyous uproar that the Patriarch has hurt her. Nala knows she cannot fight with her shoulder as it is, so she quickly formulates a plan. She ties a length of hanging line to her hurting wrist, while the other end has a lasso. Ras'Lech starts walking towards her, his steps showing his cockiness. Nala starts to move away though, she just needs a moment to breathe and plan, then she will move for him.

"Is she stalling?" Thr'ik asks in a surprised thrill.

"No, she is preparing." Dhm'Ni answers, his eyes never leaving the scene.

The Patriarch stops suddenly, not willing to walk in circles with her. He growls and lowers his stance, his arms out and ready to strike. Nala too bends her knees and readies the line in her one good hand, turning it so the loop makes the perfect circle. With an extremely loud roar, Ras'Lech charges once more, but as his feet move, so do hers. Matching his steps, Nala swings her lasso at his arm, catching it just the elbow. He jerks his head towards the connection but in that he loses sight of her. Nala twists his arm behind his back and with great precision she hits the nerve by his shoulder blade, causing a wonderfully painful feeling down his arm, making it limp. She pulls away from him and kicks his hip, making him go one way and her the other. Nala pulls her arm as hard as possible, the agonizing pain of her shoulder realigning with a sickening 'pop'. She quickly cuts the line between them and backs away, her vision blurry from the pain.

Lord Khupiee and the others all gawk at the after math, their mouths open in aw. Dhm'Ni turns around to Kh'Cho, and if he had not been wearing his mask, he would have seen Kh'Chos face was just about the same.

"What just happened?" Dhm'Ni asks.

"Her shoulder isn't dislocated anymore…" The healer tells softly.

Ras'Lech turns towards her in the most menacing fashion, both of them holding their bodies as still as can be. Nala knows he is in pain, having hit the perfect pressure point on his back so the torture courses through him. She on the other hand can only let her arm hang limp, knowing to wait for a moment for her shoulder to work at least a little.

When the Patriarch shakes his body roughly, she knows she is out of time and slowly takes out a small staff. All around her she can hear more then a few Yautja laugh as she has once again had to use the smaller extendable staff meant for pups, but at this moment she does not care. She extends it behind her and lowers her body, lifting her hurting arm out to be ready for anything. Ras'Lech moves quickly and the next thing she knows a shuriken is twisting its way towards her. Nala has spent too much time with these things, but she knows what to do. Dipping her body low, she stabs her staff upwards just as is the shuriken is above her, the small pointed end going through one of the large finger holes. She swivels around and just like her staff is a baseball bat, she swings it at the Patriarch, causing the shuriken to go right back towards him. Stunned for a moment, Ras'Lech simply turns sideways and watches the thing hits the wall behind him. But as he turns his enormous body back, he is unprepared to have her tiny one slam into him. They stumble backwards for a moment with the Patriarch able to hold their standing position, that is until he feels an all too familiar sting of a blade in his stomach. He roars in frustration rather then pain, grabs her braided hair and tosses her off of him, her blade still inside his gut. Nala tumbles to the ground, her shoulder crying out in pain before she stops herself. She watches in shock as Ras'Lech simply rips out her knife, throwing it away. Nala grabs hold of her staff and drags it under her legs and in a move of desperation, she kicks it out towards him, the wonderfully hazardous end aimed right for his thigh. Ras'Lech turns his body and grabs the small weapon in his hand, having to chuckle a little at the move.

Nala turns onto her stomach but stupidly puts her full weight on her hurt arm, her body falling back to the ground with a clang of metal. She grunts in anger and lifts her face in time to see the Patriarchs foot swinging at her. He kicks her dead center on the stomach, sending her flying nearly to the other end of the square. With the wind knocked out of her, Nala arches her back in pain as she tries to breathe, gasps of raged air getting to her lungs in small portions. She can hear the crowd cheer though, their roars and thrills so loud in her ears. At that moment, Nala can almost feel her confidence bleed away as though she had a cut on her skin.

'_What am I fighting for again?_' Nala thinks sorrowfully, sadness filling her soul unexpectedly. Her eyes suddenly go blurry as she turns her head to the side, if only to drown out the cheers for her defeat. When her vision clears, she sees the most wonderful thing. Standing tall among the sitting others, Dhm'Ni stares at her with his eyes full of worry and with fierceness she has never seen. Nala smiles at him beneath her mask, just the memory of his smell and voice making her feel so much better in her last hour between life and death. She gets up slowly, her feet a little wobbly as she steadies herself. She lifts her head up high, silently saying he had not hurt her, despite them all knowing he had. The Patriarch laughs out loud now, even shaking his head for effect. Nala does nothing though, the glowing green blood of him reassuring her that she is doing the best she can.

Nala slips out a blade the length of her forearm, her mind telling her that his Awu'asa is the only thing keeping her from dealing killing blows, and that the same goes for her. She uses the time it takes for the Patriarch to cross the room to her, planning and looking for the different places to cut to make his armor less effective as a shield. When he is close enough, Nala runs forwards and jumps high, twisting in the air and landing right on his back. Ras'Lech tries to grab her, his clawed hands adding new scars to her legs as he tries to rip her off, but to no avail. Nala stabs his armor is just the right places, causing three back plates to fall to the ground with her. But as she stares at his back, she instantly recognizes the pattern as Syas', her stomach dropping with the connection that they are related. Nala turns little by little to where Sya is sitting, their eyes connecting, her mind suddenly so sad with the fact she is fighting a family member of his.

Ras'Lech does not waste a single second and turns to keep his now vulnerable back away from her, only to find her not paying attention at all. He balls his fists tight and punches her right in the chest, using both hands that feel like steal. Nala flies back with no chance of stopping, only a far wall bringing her tumble to an end. Laying flat on her stomach, she can feel the broken bones in her chest, the blood filling her lungs and gut.

"Three ribs and her sternum are broken…" Kh'Cho tells, his voice taking on a tone of deep sadness.

Lifting her body with a great degree of difficulty, Nala uses a single hand to hold herself up while the other cups her chest. The Patriarch makes his way to her, planning on slicing her throat. Nala backs as far as she can before she begins to cough. Leaning to one side, she lets the blood flow out of her mouth, the red mixture dripping down from the lip of her mask to the ground. Ras'Lech stops in just before her, taking in the image of her on her knees bleeding. He usually isn't one to just stare down at his opponent. But he loves nothing more then watching his prey struggle just before death. He grabs her by her hair and lifts her high, her body hanging as if lifeless.

"You think you could ever earn my respect, Ooman?" The Patriarch asks in a quiet hiss.

"I know I might never earn your respect…" She breathes out, blood continually dripping from her mask. "But I don't know what I have done to earn your disrespect."

Nala jerks suddenly and before he can move, she slices his arm to the bone, making him drop her to the ground. She swipes her legs under his, the Patriarch slamming into the ground with a very loud thud, the crowd silencing, holding their breath as she stands up. Nala can't feel anything anymore, the pain gone from her mind and nothing but the task of surviving in it. Ras'Lech rolls to one said and jumps up, one arm flying backwards and hitting Nala right in the chest, an unstoppable scream coming from her. With her shriek of pain, the crowd starts up again. Roars and snarls of encouragement for the Patriarch to kill her are so loud that is she could have, Nala would have covered her ears. Ras'Lech grabs for her neck, but on instinct, she grabs his hand with both of hers. Nala twists it around and slams her elbow down onto his, cracking it rightly. Not a single sound comes from him, only a small gruff of air. Nala weaves to one side and jumps on his back again, a long blade soon through his back to his chest. Finally Nala is gifted with his roar of pain, it soon changing to one of agony as she twists the knife around. The Patriarch tries to grab her once more, but is unable to as his one shoulder cannot go all the way back without great pain, and the others elbow being cracked.

Grabbing two weapons that are more like fish hooks, Ras'Lech turns them around in his hand and before Nala can jump off, he moves despite the pain and impales her on the two blades, her back armor giving way to the sharp points. He roars as he tears her off his back, the sound of his hooks ripping through her skin and bone very loud. Ras'Lech throws her to one side, only wanting to get her away form him. Nalas body, unmoving, rolls for what it seems like forever, her back nearly split in two.

"Her spine has been severed. Odds are she cannot move anything below the injury, maybe even above it…I don't know." Kh'Cho informs them.

The Patriarch growls to himself as he walks towards to unmoving body, the sweet smell of Ooman blood wafting through the giant room. He walks with great pride in his steps, his head held high with honor. He kicks her shoulder with a foot, turning her onto her back and steps over her, standing with one foot by each of her shoulders. But when the recognizable sound of shurikens opening in his ear, he knows he has made a mistake. Nala uses the last of her energy and lifts her only two shurikens in her hands and slices the back of the Patriarchs knees. He falls forwards with a hiss of torture as his knees hit the ground. Nala aims more hits to his sides but Ras'Lech is quick to grab her hands. He lifts them above her head but in his hast he jams her hands so tightly that the blades of one weapon slice through her right hand, severing her pinky and ring finger off. Nala screams loudly now, not caring anymore if they crowd likes to hear it or if it shows weakness. The Patriarch, once having her still beneath him, takes a deep breath to calm down, his body aching from the many, too many, injuries she has given him. Securing her wrists with one hand, Ras'Lech decides to view the face of the Ooman female that has caused such disarray in the world of Yautja and rips off her mask. He takes a moment to stare down at the blood stained faced, beads of red down her chin and mouth, even a few lines flowing down her forehead and eyes. But as Nala focuses on him, the Patriarch has to acknowledge the scowl on her face, her determination not to die without fighting rather impressive.

"Lord Khupiee…" Kh'Cho grabs the Clan Leaders attention. "If I do not treat Nalani within ten minutes, she will die. And the Patriarch must be healed as well or his injuries will impact his future, in a very bad way." He whispers.

"The Patriarch is the only one who can end the fight if Nala still lives, and her heart still beats." Sya tells in a very angry voice.

Ras'Lech lets his full body weight fall onto Nalas stomach, only getting a small flinch from her eyes as a reaction. He snarls loudly at her perseverance, having to admit that the fight in her is very strong. After another moment, the Patriarch suddenly takes off his own mask, throwing it to the side with hers and he leans down to have his face inches from hers. His thinned and graying tresses fall around their faces, making a curtain around them.

"Do you have any last words for me to pass on?" Ras'Lech asks in a whisper.

"Not for Glory. Nor for Honor. Nor for Riches. But rather for the sake of Freedom." Nala tells in the strongest voice she can, but she knows her voice is quivering.

"What did you just say?" Ras'Lech barks in surprise, his mind reeling with her words.

"Not for Glor…" Nalas words slur and her eyes roll into the back of her head, her consciousness leaving her. The Patriarch instantly roars for a healer, Kh'Cho running for the square as fast as his feet can carry him. He gets to the scene just as nine other healers do, all going to the Patriarch.

"No, tend to the female!" Ras'Lech orders, more then a few confused. Kh'Cho on the other hand is immediately at Nalas side, checking her pulse and what not, only to find her hanging onto life by a very thin thread. With the help of a single healer, Ras'Lech limps out of the fighting deck behind Nala as she is carried out by the rest.

"" "" "" ""

Lord Khupiee is closely followed by the others as he makes his way to the healers deck, expecting to find Nala being worked on. But as they enter the white room, they only see the Patriarch sitting on the table, his knees being healed by Kh'Cho alone. Sya moves around all the standing Yautja to the other room to find Nala floating in the air, her body being put in stasis to be healed later. He stomps back in with anger clear on his face.

"Why is Nala not being healed?" Sya hisses, not willing to even look at his father.

"The Patriarch has precedence over Nala." Kh'Cho sighs regretfully.

"I wish to speak to Lord Khupiee and Sya alone, now." Ras'Lech says strongly and in a moment the three are alone. "Nalani said something to me that I never thought I would hear." He rasps, his voice tired.

"What could she have said?" Lord Khupiee asks, offering the Patriarch a wet cloth to wipe the blood from his side.

"You two are the only two I am going to tell this too." Ras'Lech starts, once more ignoring what ever else someone has said. "As you know, when a Yautja is appointed to be the Patriarch or Matriarch, they must go through the process and in that they have contact with Paya, a vision."

"Yes, we know this, father." Sya says, trying to hide his anger.

"But what some may not know, is that the conversation between the Patriarch or Matriarch and the Goddess is full of many things. From advice, to predictions, even warning of what is to come. The last thing Paya said to me was 'spare the one who does not fight for glory, who does not fight for honor, who does not fight for riches, but fights only for freedom. The day I came from my vision, I have been waiting for someone who seems they would be like that. But today, Nalani…she said 'Not for Glory. Nor for Honor. Nor for Riches. But rather for the sake of Freedom.'"

"It is her motto." Lord Khupiee informs with a great amount of aw.

"As much as I do not want that Ooman apart of the Yautja, Paya told me not to kill her, so I must not." Ras'Lech huffs.

"Is that the only reason?" Sya asks slyly.

"What other reason would I have to keep that female alive?" The Patriarch hisses in anger now, his patience gone. "Get the healer and get out."

"" "" "" ""

Standing in silence, Dhm'Ni and Sya wait for the last of Nalas healing to be finished by Kh'Cho, her body taking more then 10 days to heal. To be true, her body has not fully healed as some parts are completely gone, her two severed fingers will have to be replaced with metal counterparts. It will take time for her to figure out how to use them, but she will have to no matter what. Even the split vertebrate in her back have been replaced with a metal equivalent, her ribs and sternum reinforced by metal holdings as well. Dhm'Ni shifts in impatience, he has yet to have a goodnights sleep and he has to acknowledge the fact that he misses having Nala with him. Sometimes he would turn over to hold her and wake to find her gone. Even Thr'ik has been sulking around, missing her like she was a sister. Sya on the other hand didn't seem to miss her, but it is reasonable as he has been in this room from when he woke until the last moments before he had to sleep.

"Just you two?" Kh'Cho asks as he injects a concoction to wake her.

"Seems so." Sya sighs. Lord Khupiee and nearly every other member of their DropShip have gone through rough mockery about having spent anytime with her, Dhm'Ni taking the brunt of it but he handles it very well. But the others, they are another story. It won't surprise Sya to see the many Yautja Nala has come to call friends to turn their back on her, the constant harassment from the other ship to much for even the most comfortable male. A small moan emits from Nala, the white sheet covering her body moving with each breathe now. Both Dhm'Ni and Sya move closer, one on each side of her so she can have a familiar face. Nala shakes her head to get the cob webs out, the dizziness and nausea way to prevalent in her head.

"I don't feel so good." She says in a shaky voice.

"You won't for some time." Kh'Cho tells and places a small, cool wet cloth on her forehead. "You have to go very slow."

"Yeay." Nala moan in distain. "Sya?" She asks, her eyes still unopened.

"We are here Little One." He says, petting her hair a little.

"'We', who 'we'?"

"Dhm'Ni and I." Sya answers.

"Thr'ik wished to be here also." Dhm'Ni thrills, trying to be normal. "But he was challenged because of what you have been teaching him."

"Is he winning?" Nala asks, finally opening her eyes and looking at Dhm'Ni. But at seeing the blue again, he losses his train of thought for a moment.

"Yes, he is gaining much respect." Sya answers for him. Kh'Cho gets Nala to sit up, with much help from the others. She can't help but tell that it feels as though she had drunk to much alcohol, her head spinning constantly. In an attempt to calm down, Nala runs her hands through her hair, but in doing so she notices some thing, or some things, are missing.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…But no nine or ten." She asks in a composed panic. "Why do I have only eight fingers? Am I missing something?"

"You lost you two fingers Nala." Kh'Cho then tries to explain about the metal implants, but at the word 'implants' Nala instantly says she doesn't want to do it, her past experiences with Yautja implants not being so pleasant. After some convincing, Nala sits through a pain free ordeal of metal fingers being placed on her hand, the metal being connected to the bone and cartilage so they move just the same. By the end of it, Nala was adamant about getting out of the healers, not wanting to spend another moment in there. So after getting dressed in cloths that covered everything, Sya can't help but notice she has purposely chosen garments to cover her new scars. He will have to talk to her about that later, for now they have plans. For the second time in her life, Nala stands on the lift with the door opening to Yautja not wanting to be near her. That definitely being something she never wants to feel again.

"They are waiting in the conference room." Sya says suddenly.

"Is anyone else having deja vous?" Nala asks, gaining a few laughs.

When they finally get to the conference room, Nala finds a rather large and unfamiliar Yautja talking to Lord Khupiee in a rather disrespectful manner. She looks between the two for a moment, trying to decide if she is meant to slap his face for calling Lord Khupiee 'weak' in front of the Patriarch and Elders who are also in the room. Finally he stops when Lord Khupiee stands to acknowledge Nala, making the Yautja turn around. And to Nalas shock, he has the same eyes as Dhm'Ni.

"Det-Onda'Ni, this is Nalani." Lord Khupiee introduces them. Det looks nothing like his father or Dhm'Ni, Nala guessing he is more like their mother. But as Nala bows her head in greeting, Det hisses loudly and turns his dark skinned back to her, walking out of the room a second later.

"Is it genetic for your family line to hate me Lord Khupiee?" Nala asks in a very serious tone. "Your second son wished to kill me when I met him, you nearly killed me when I met you and your brother can't stand even the thought of me. And now your first born has disrespected you and me in the same breathe. Do you perhaps have a sister I should watch out for, just to keep my neck safe?" She smiles, and Lord Khupiee laughs.

"Nalani, the Patriarch is allowing you to live within the Yautja." He tells. Nala slowly turns her gaze to Ras'Lech finding his already on her.

"I do not understand why you did not kill me. Will I ever?" She asks.

"Maybe one day." Ras'Lech rasps.

"But not today." Nala laughs. After about an hour of greeting the other Elders, Nala takes her leave to go sleep. She, Sya and Dhm'Ni chatted about rather stupid things on the way to their room, from how the different males on the ships were mingling and the fights that came from it, even news that Dhyot'te'ka and his brother had another scuffle. But the talking was very calming to Nalas nerves, the 'everydayness' wonderful. When the door opens to their deck however, it takes less then ten seconds for hall way to be bare of life, everyone either going to their rooms or taking the stares to get away. Nala asked if something was wrong, but both Dhm'Ni and Sya saying they only wished to give her time to heal. She kisses Sya on the cheek before he leave their room, wanting her to rest up as he knows her life from here on in will never be the same.

"It is still rather early." Dhm'Ni tells as he watches Nala chance into her sleepwear. His eyes trail down her body, her back having more stories then the thickest of story books of the universe. Her legs prove to be his favorite, he even found himself thinking of them during the days without her. He couldn't help but imagine them wrapped around his waist…

"I don't care if it's early." Nala peeps up. She climbs onto the bed and pushes back the thick fur, but sits on her knees waiting for Dhm'Ni to join her. She tilts her head at him and extends her now half metal hand to him. "Fall asleep with me." She practically orders. Dhm'Ni doesn't waste another moment and changes into his long legged sleeping pants, not even bothering to go to the bathroom to change, being naked in front of Nala no longer a problem for him. He gently grabs her hand, having to admit to himself that he misses her soft fingers as much as she does. But as he climbs into bed with her and she rests her head on his chest, he couldn't care less about her fingers.

"" "" "" ""

In the next days, Nala found a lot of things out. Firstly, she figured out that the other ship of Yautja do not like her, not one bit. Secondly, that the views of the second ship have rubbed off on those she already has a very strenuous relationship with, only making it worse. Thirdly, she figured out who her real friends as her once small circle of friends is now tiny. And fourthly, she has never felt so low of herself in her entire life. Her new scars are completely and utterly ugly in her books, despite Sya having yet another talk about how the Yautja think scars on a female are attractive, but like it matters in her case. Dhyot'te'ka is unexpectedly forward with his intentions now, having made many attempts to show his collection of Ooman skulls to her, Nala always telling him she does not view him in that manner.

This morning though, Dhm'Ni left to train with a few old friends from the other ship, so Nala decides to run to the galley. She of course says hello to those she shared the lift with, but got nothing but scowls or blank faces back. She has had a lot of situations like this happen in her life, even before the Yautja. It wasn't too far of an ordeal for her to deal with, Ooman and Yautja it seems are just as judgmental as the other. The doors open to the galley the busiest it has ever been, many Yautja having to stand near tables with food in hand to talk with others. But as Nala exits the lift, they all go quiet. She expects them to just stare for a moment like they had done before, but to her shock and dismay, most of the Yautja begin to leave.

"Wait, wait!" Nala yells out, her hands in the air as if she is giving up. "I'll leave." She says, and starts for the stairs. She can't help but feel her chest fill up in sadness, her mind wishing this wasn't happening. She would hate to make others leave the galley just because of her, so it is easier for her to go. Well, easier for them. She walks fast towards the stairs with her head held high, her eyes straight forwards, until a strange color catches them. Her eyes flick towards the brightest red stripes against ivory skin, an extremely large Yautja with beautiful skin standing just beyond her reach. Her eyes go to his red ones, and he watches her until she disappears beyond the stairwell.

"" "" "" ""

After checking the training deck, Nala ends up having to go to her favorite purple society room to find Dhm'Ni with his friends. She only comes into their pit after being invited of course, sitting next to Thr'ik who puts his arm around her shoulders, having a wonderful time looking at her metal fingers. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed that more then a few Yautja in the pit with her were getting agitated with her being near them. The next thing Nala knows, Dhm'Ni is challenging another male.

"You will never call me that again!" Dhm'Ni roars, pushing his friends shoulders in anger.

"Do not like the label Dhm'Ni?" The male asks. "Then perhaps you should not have become an Ooman pauk-de!" Dhm'Ni once again pushes the males shoulders and before Nala can even voice a word, the pit empties of life, even Thr'ik going to watch the fight. And so Nala was left alone in the pit, her mind reeling at the exchange.

'_Am I so disgusting that Dhm'Ni would so heavily deny being with me?_' She asks herself, her whole body heavy with sadness.

"" "" "" ""

"I do not think he meant it like that Little One." Sya sooths and rubs Nalas back as she softly cries on his bed.

"Am I that gross?" She nearly yells. "I'm so angry."

"Why angry?" He asks and moves his pelt of fur closer around her body.

"Because I didn't think he would be so defensive. I understand that being called that is a major insult but…"

"But what Nala? You think Dhm'Ni thought more then friendship is between you?" He finally asks.

"I thought, now I know I was wrong." Nala sighs and falls to the bed, her headache pounding away. "I guess it is for the best, I just wish I knew life with the Yautja would be similar to that of living with the Oomans."

"Why would you say that?" Sya thrills as he lays down with her, combing her hair with his claws gently.

"Because they are all the same." She growls and turns so her back is to Sya, ending the conversation. He kisses the top of her head then leaves, having a full day of appointments ahead of him.

"" "" "" ""

Thr'ik stands to one side in the bathroom as Dhm'Ni washes off the blood of his once friend, now deceased. He has been wondering about Nala as he realized they had left her in the society room rather abruptly. Dhm'Ni has yet to grasp what he had done, though his anger for what his friend had said is understandable. Dhm'Nis reaction though, with challenging him and killing him, Thr'ik thinks not. He cannot help but wonder what Nala had thought of the exchange, as she hadn't gone to watch the fight with all the others. He hasn't seen her since, so Thr'ik guesses she didn't think a lot of it. As Dhm'Ni gets in the small divots of his skin, making darn sure to get all the blood off him, Thr'ik leaves to the other room and takes a moment to study Nalas Awu'asa. It is viewed as a disrespectful thing for a Yautja to touch another's Awu'asa without permission, but long ago Nala said he can touch what he wished, of her armor that is. He grabs her mask and softly chuckles to himself at the small size, the plate fitting in his hand perfectly.

"Where to now?" Thr'ik asks at seeing his old friend come out of the bathroom.

"I am going to find Nala." Dhm'Ni huffs and leaves the room.

"" "" "" ""

Sya sits with two other Arbitrators in the conference room, a small disturbance the main topic of their discussion. It has been to long of a day and all Sya wants to do now is get back to Nala, knowing she is having a worse day. Just as he and the others say their last words, Dhm'Ni walks in with a worried look on his face.

"Can I help you Dhm'Ni?" Sya asks as the other two leave.

"Why is Nala in your room?" He asks.

"Because she wants to be."

"I have been looking for her all day. I even assumed someone had taken her to kill her!" Dhm'Ni hisses and sits down in a chair. "So I go to the Bridge and find her in your room."

"Why does that matter to you?" Sya asks blankly and grabs the many books he had been studying.

"Of course that would matter to me!" Dhm'Ni tries. "Why would you think it doesn't?"

"I know it matters to you, but Nala thinks it doesn't." Sya tells as he starts to walk out.

"I do not understand." Dhm'Ni runs to Syas side.

"Then you and Nala are in the same boat. You do not understand her thinking, and she does not understand why you so adamantly denied having a more intimate relationship with her." With that Sya leaves Dhm'Ni alone.

"" "" "" ""


	30. No More Chocolate

**The Ripple of a Stone**

**No More Chocolate**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"" "" "" ""

For days Nala stayed in Syas room, wasting her time away with sitting in front of windows, staring into space. She missed her nights with Dhm'Ni and spending time on deck ten, looking out from the observation into the colors and stars. But her anger has not gone away, feeling it brewing in her stomach. Some days she would refuse to talk to even Sya, him having a hard time walking through his own room without smelling her aggravation. At nights she would be different though, restless and even upset. Sya would get no sleep those nights, his worry for her health keeping him awake. When it came time for her to eat, she had decided to wait until the galley was completely empty before going in, that being in the middle of the night. She would go, intending on being alone only to find Ykas'e, Lord Khupiees helper, sitting to eat alone as well. So for the past few nights they would share a meal together, learning about one another and talking. But besides that, Nala did nothing with her new life, the depression of being in her situation nearly killing her. She would tell Sya not to worry, and that her feelings will pass in time, but he keeps an ever vigilant eye on her.

Dhm'Ni on the other hand can not convince Sya to let him in to see Nala, his own frustration at himself and the situation boiling over sometimes, even going so far as to injure a few Yautja in the process of dealing. Every now and then, Dhm'Ni would stop in the middle of a hallway, his nose picking up the faintest of her scents, his eyes closing and heart beating faster. But she was always two steps ahead of him, them never being in the same room let alone the same deck at one time. Dhm'Ni has had many talks with his father and teacher, not understanding why Nala refuses to speak with him. It took time, but slowly his 'young mind', in Syas words, 'came around to the fact that Ooman females are offended for a male to say he would never mate with her'. And so Dhm'Ni took to replacing his time once dedicated to Nala, turning to other things, beating up Unbloods a big part of it.

Dhyot'te'ka would drop by every few days, he and Nala speaking only for a moment. Sya would be standing right behind her, arms crossed over his large chest while at the same time Nala would be distant, clearly tired of him pushing his invitation to mate on her. But he is Dhyot'te'ka, Nalas chocolate friend, it will take his death or her becoming attached to another male to stop him. However, when wind of his intentions and repeated attempts got to Thr'ik, he took it upon himself to tell her chocolate friend to back off, resulting in Nala spending time with Thr'ik in his ship, tending to a broken mandible for three days.

"" "" "" ""

When weeks past, the only thing Sya demanded of Nala was for her to get out and live, but still she refused, her time being spent on polishing and sharpening her Awu'asa and weapons. But on this day, Nala learned that Sya was to have a long meeting with the other Elders, a small problem within the clan needing to be dealt with. Nala had gone through her day alone, as usual. She woke frightened from her dream and dresses silently, ate the last bits of her meal she brought home from the nights dinner with Ykas'e, and then went to read the many books Sya held in his small library. By the time it was to sleep she was not very tired, but she had little else to do but lay down and look out the window, her life seemingly pointless now. She tosses for most of the night until her body would do no more then go limp, her hands feeling very heavy and legs stiff as stone. Within minutes she was asleep, but not minutes after that she was awoken by someone she never thought, nor wanted, to be in the same room with again.

"My son tells me you have been hiding here." The Patriarch says, his raspy and ominous voice instantly making her sit up. Nala moves quickly and lifts up the blankets, hiding her body from him, only making him sigh. "This is not the way to live the life given to you, Nalani." He says.

"I am living the life I was given." She says back, her voice unfamiliar to her own ears at this point.

"You are given opportunity, and you stay here. Why?"

"I have no where else to go." Nala tells and readjusts the blankets so she can sit comfortably with everything covered.

"There are ample accommodations on the other ship, in the morning you will move into your own suit on the Young Blood deck. That is final." Ras'Lech barks and before she can even utter a syllable, he is gone.

"" "" "" ""

It feels extremely strange to walk the stairs after weeks of only being in Syas room, Nala covertly going back to Dhm'Nis room to gather her things. Behind her is what she calls her shadow, a small Yautja that goes by the name of Kig whose only task is to make sure she moves to the other ship 'nicely'. Nala had tried to talk to him, using the small amount of conversation she still had in her mind, but he is almost deathly quiet. As they turn onto the Young Blood deck, Nala is met with a few familiar faces, from Nder to Dyne, but all of them staring at her as if they had never seen her before. Nala looks into Nders eyes, him giving her an almost unnoticeable nod of greeting. She enters the room without speaking a single word to the others and makes a quick task in taking all of her things. When she finally leaves, her hands are filled with the clothing made for her, even the old backpack full of memories hanging to one side. In silence she came, and in silence she left, as if she had never been there.

It took too little time for Nala to get to her new room, the Young Blood beck of the Patriarchs ship empty of life when she arrived. The room itself is just like Dhm'Nis, but lifeless. She says a small thank you to Kig, only for him to softly grunt at her and leave. She spends a long time looking over her trophies, having to place her own on her new wall, taking a moment with each one to remember how she got it, or what it did to her and what ghastly scars came from it. After she was unloaded, she simply sat on her bed until the middle of the night, not wanting to deal with anyone anymore.

But the very moment she could leave without being seen, Nala was gone out of her room to dine with Ykas'e. She was of course late as the other males on her new deck would stay out and talk with one another long past when the other males did, her overhearing more then one conversation about her, their words cutting her as deeply as if they had thrust a blade in her side. As she gets into galley though, she sees a sight she thought she had stopped. Sitting at their table, Ykas'e drinks the very alcoholic drink of C'ntlip alone, Nala trying to get him to stop drinking since she caught him the first time. She strolls up to the table and places her hands on either side of her hips, giving him a disapproving face.

"I thought we agreed that you would not come down here and binge of C'ntlip?" She says, her friend a little flustered at being caught. He must have thought she was not going to come down that night, thinking he had time to drink without her knowing.

"You want some?" He asks and slides over a small, empty glass.

"Yeah." Nala sighs and drinks a little too, having to mix it with some water so she didn't keel over dead.

After their meal of Pakana meat and strange white vegetables was finished, Nala decides to look at the training deck of the ship, never being in it before. But to say the other deck was smaller would be an understatement. It is not that the other ship is tiny compared, but that the training deck on this ship is three levels high with bars crisscrossing everywhere, Nala knowing that it is meant for someone to increase their mobility. And for most of the night, Nala spent her time playing with the bars, joking to herself that they are monkey-bars done Yautja style. But after her body became tired and weak, she sits against a wall and goes into the full lotus position, intending on meditation for only a few moments, but she soon fell into her long lost trances of her mind essentially leaving her body.

"" "" "" ""

As her senses begin to return, Nala slowly starts to feel her body again, her finger tips tingling and lungs feeling as though she had not been breathing for a very long time. She takes deep, long breathes again, blood rushing all over her body as it reawakens. Cracking her neck a few times, she stretches her body to get rid of the stiffness, her wondering how long she had been there. And then Nala figures that she must have been in the training deck for a long time, making her body freeze in dread. Slowly she opens her eyes, only to see someone in front of her.

"Hello." She says quietly to the same Yautja she had seen in the galley many days ago. Sitting in the same position as her, the ivory skinned and red stripped male is staring blankly at her, his head tilted to one side.

"Hello." He barks back, though she can hear a very amused tone in it. For a moment, Nala just looks over his skin, remarking that it looks as if he has made a suit of pearl and red, her eyes trailing over nearly every inch. But just as she takes a breath to ask him a question, she realizes that she cannot smell him.

"You do not have a scent." She gasps, baffled.

"No, I do not." He laughs, the sound echoing in the large and almost empty room, their two bodies the only exception.

"Are you real?" Nala asks, tilting her head to one side also.

"You can hear me. You can see me. And you can feel me, right?" He slowly sticks out a white hand, letting it float in the air between them. Nala ferrous her brow and stares at the claws, trying to decide what to do. But she doesn't know if he is real, how can he be? She had seen him only once, and now she is close to him, but cannot smell him. If she touched him, would that prove him to be real? Taking a dive, Nala grabs his large hand in both of hers, touching his rippled skin gently for a moment. It feels like every other Yautja she has felt, but something is very different. Nala takes her hands back, but when his whole hand is revealed again, his skin has changed colors. What was once red and white is now the dark peach color of her skin, his hand momentarily matching hers, but with giant claws at the end.

"Of course two freaks would come together." Suddenly someone yells out, making Nala turn to the entrance, finding a small group of Yautja she has never seen. "The Ooman and the Changer, what a perfect match." He laughs. Nala shakes her head and looks back to the Yautja sitting in front of her, only finding him gone and walking to the back of the training deck where the stairs are. She stands up and watches him leave, their eyes connecting for a moment before he disappears.

"" "" "" ""

"That is a very rude question Nala, 'what is he?'?" Sya scolds and sits down with her on her new bed.

"Well…What is he?" She asks again, referring to the male she had 'met'.

"Just like the Ooman species, the Yautja have races, colors and creeds. I am from the lowlands, which is mostly jungle and thick bush. Hence my skin color being striped so I can blend in." Sya starts to tell.

"But why would that Yautja have skin that can change color? And have the name 'the Changer'?" She asks as she turns onto her back, letting her head rest on Syas knee.

"He is from the caves, an old Yautja bloodline that evolved cut off from the rest, trapped in caves and under the ground for thousands of years before the world knew of them. Their race evolved with little or no light, their skin becoming thick, porous and with a strange adaptation to living in a world with no color."

"Their skin changes color so they can hide in the caves?" She asks, making Sya grunt at her for interrupting him.

"Exactly, their skin has small pockets of color that can change to mimic whatever they may be touching. Some Yautja who are from the caves can control when they change, some not. I am guessing he wished to show you his talents, because I personally know he can control himself."

"You personally know?" Nala asks, sitting up and looking into his eyes.

"Nalani, I have trained more then half the population on this ship alone. I know many people."

"Yeah, I can tell." She laughs and lays back down. "So…does he glow or something?" Sya simply grunts at her question.

"" "" "" ""

When news came to Nala that both ships will be stopping over to a very well known planet to hunt, she became more active. She would train at nights by herself, gaining more muscle with having to hold her own body weight on the 'monkey-bars'. Sometimes Sya would drop by her room to find her staring at her body in the mirror, touching her scars and muscle, him knowing her mind is drifting further and further into a horrible self image. She would quickly cover herself though, not wanting even him to see her body any longer, even going so far as to get clothes made just so everything is hidden. But the moment the idea of hunting was back in her mind she was extra energetic, begging Sya to spar with her sometimes. But when they did, they would quickly gain an audience of the new ships passengers, making her feel even more left out and more of an oddity.

By the time the day of the hunt rolled around, Nala is giddy with excitement, that is until she gets on the small DropShip to get to the planet. She finds few friends on board, Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik on their own and Dhyot'te'ka the only one who smiles at her. With her helmet underarm, she walks down the isles of seats, the Yautja all staring at her in silence. Her eyes roam the faces, most if not all blank and emotionless, even Dhm'Ni. But when her sight reaches the back corner, white and red make her feel strangely calm, just the thought that she and 'the Changer' are on the same DropShip making her a tad more comfortable. Nala takes a seat in the back, making sure she is alone, not wanting to cause anything on the verge of going on a hunt. For days she had been studying the planets game, their prey a beast that looks more like a giant snake, an anaconda of sorts, with venom that can kill in mere moments if not treated. But not only is the prey hazardous, but the planet itself is as well. It is plagued with tremors, the plates of the surface constantly moving and changing, making the grounds very unstable.

"Nalani, it is good to see you." Someone says, Nala expecting it to be Dhm'Ni or Dhyot'te'ka. But to her surprise she looks up to see Ojhm, the pilot, standing at the front of the DropShip. "Come keep me company." He waves her in, Nala sighing at her fortune. For the length of the trip she sits beside Ojhm, their conversations never about her or where she had been. Nala knew she liked Ojhm from the start, he has a certain softness about him, and yet a part of him that forces her to acknowledge he can kill with unbelievable accuracy. He always speaks gently, seemingly afraid that if he is too loud his voice may disappear.

By the time they landed, Nala had her mask on and was nearly jumping with joy. She wanted nothing more then to move and work and kill. When the back hatch opens to let the hunters out, she cringes at the sound of the door hitting and cracking a thick but dead tree to the ground, the sounds reminding her of what she heard when her own bones broke. Every so often Nala could feel the metal in her back, making it crack when stretching. But she has yet to conquer her own hand, the metal fingers scratching her parts of her body sometimes. As the rest of the Yautja leave on their own, she watches Dhm'Ni go, his cloaked form disappearing in the brush with all the others. Nala soon walks out slowly with Ojhm by her side but just as she is about to leave, something comes to her mind, the poor broken tree having a new use. After a few minutes of convincing, she gets Ojhm to pull the thick tree trunk into the bowels of the DropShip where he can hold it for when he flies back to pick up more hunters. After that she was off, the feeling of cool air and wind on her skin extremely refreshing.

"" "" "" ""

Nala shifts on her spot in the trees, her mind running a mile a minute. Already having three skulls hanging off her hip, her trophies ready to be cleaned and mounted, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. The planet has a strange orange glow to it, the sky a mixture of colors she never thought a sky could be. She stares at the small waves coming from a far off lake, her ears hearing the sound of it hitting the shore. Nala bites her lip in nervousness, though she does not know why. Her stomach would jump and turn every time the ground shook, the first one giving her the strange thought that something is going bad, that something is not right. She climbs up higher into the tree, the thickness of it astounding. As she settles herself into another position to look out to the world, the most violent and rough quake happens, her nearly falling off the limb to the ground more then one hundred meters down. After more then ten seconds of the world shaking, it stops. Nala pants loudly, her eyes wide in fear and hand shaking, It takes a little effort, but she gets back to her perch, only to have her wrist computer go berserk, saying all hunters need to get to the pick up point now. She knew something was wrong. She swiftly makes her way down to the ground again and then back to the pick up point, only to find most of the hunters there, but not all of them. She hangs back on her own again, leaning against one tree for some time until the saddest sight in her life comes limping over a small hill.

Instantly Nala starts running for Dhyot'te'ka, a large gash on his left leg dripping in his green blood and a thick yellow liquid, her knowing from her studies that it is the venom of the snake like prey. She gets to his side, but he refuses to let her help him, not wanting to seem weak for needing any kind of help. Scared and worried, Nala can only watch as he gets to the base of a large tree and slides to the ground. She follows him along, a hand on his shoulder and heart breaking.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asks, tears falling behind her mask. She knows that without treatment he will die, and the injections are on the DropShip Ojhm is piloting back down to the planet, but it is some time away.

"We have given him eso root, that will slow the spread of the poison." Dhm'Ni says as he walks to be in front of the pair. But Nala only looks at him for a moment, their masked faces cold to each other. She just nods in understanding and tries to clean up her chocolate friends wound, washing away the blood and even placing more of the eso root in the wound, soon wrapping it all in a thin cloth. Dhm'Ni stands there for a moment longer, almost wishing he was Dhyot'te'ka so he could touch her again. But shaking his head, he leaves them to do whatever they wish, it doesn't concern him any longer.

"The last ground tremor caused many land slides." Dhyot'te'ka starts, his voice strong and proud. "I and a few others were caught in a nest of the prey, only I was bitten."

"I don't…I can't…" Nala starts, her emotions taking hold of her. But he shushes softly, rubbing her arm gently.

"Ojhm will get here in time, don't worry Little One." He comforts. But Nala feels nothing but guilt, her mind breaking down. She bends over and covers the back of her head with her hands, wanting to just disappear. "Oh Nala…" Dhyot'te'ka scolds and the next thing she knows, she is being pulled onto his lap. Straddling him now, her legs on either side of him, she just stares at his mask. "If I did not have a strict code of honor, I would take advantage of this situation…erotically speaking." He jokes, actually making Nala laugh.

"What can I do?" She whispers.

"Do you remember a long time ago, when you and I met and were in the galley."

"Yeah, Lidch and not being able to understand…what of it?" Nala sniffs.

"I came to see you when you were with Kh'Cho. But when I came in, you were making a humming sound, make it again for me." He purrs and rubs her back. It took no more then a minute for Nala to choose a soft song as she leans into his body and wraps her arms around his neck, his scent of chocolate calming her for as long as she lets it.

"" "" "" ""

Dhm'Ni stands to one side of Thr'ik, their thoughts and prayers with their friend. He had left Nala with Dhyot'te'ka, his want to comfort her nearly overwhelming him now. He shifts in his spot, the conversation going on between the large group of Yautja around him nothing more then background sound. He looks over to Nala and to find her on a males lap makes his blood feel like it is fire. But Dhm'Ni forces himself to look away, his mind chiding him that Nala does not want him to have a part in her life after he had insulted her so harshly, and so he tries to get into the discussion.

"Ojhm is more then a quarter hour away, even with the root he will not survive." Someone puts in their opinion.

"With Nalani by him, we will have no way of knowing if he is alive or dead." Thr'ik adds.

"No, we will know." Dhm'Ni tells gruffly. "We will hear her sorrow when he is taken by Cetanu."

"" "" "" ""

**Lub Dub Lub Dub Lub Dub**

**Lub Dub Lub Dub Lub Dub**

She can hear it loudly in her ear, Nala listening to the sounds of Dhyot'te'kas heart as it beats. He had long ago lost conciseness, his head falling forward and breathing deep but labored.

**Lub Dub Lub Dub**

**Lub Dub Lub Dub**

Slower it goes, every few minutes the sounds disappearing.

**Lub Dub**

**Lub Dub**

**Lub Dub**

Still she hears it less, her heart hurting every time his would pause.

**Lub**

And then it stops.

"" "" "" ""

Dhm'Ni was just getting into interesting talk when the miserable cry of Nala sounds in the air, making his skin crawl. Every Yautja waiting for the small DropShip goes quiet and turns to her, finding Dhyot'te'kas hands once around her waist, on the ground limp. And with their masks they see his heart unmoving, but Nalas beating in despair. Dhm'Ni clenches his fists in an tempt to keep himself away from her, wanting nothing more then to go to her and comfort her. But when Nala covers the front of her mask where her mouth would be and cries out, his body jolts forwards and he finds himself soon at her side.

"Nala…" He purrs and touches her side gently. In an instant Nala is in his arms, crying into his neck. Dhm'Ni lifts her up effortlessly and carries her to the other side of the tree, rubbing what skin he could get to on her back, trying to calm her at least a little. But after only a mere minute, Nala takes a deep breath and his scent of vanilla and fresh rain make her look up to him, her going silent. His breathing stops in anticipation of what she may do, his heart wishing she will stay with him. But to his sadness, she pushes off him and goes back to sit beside her once chocolate friend, grabbing his hand and stroking it until Ojhm came with the ship.

"" "" "" ""

Nala throws her mask onto her seat, tear stains down her cheek. Breathing hard, she leans forwards to try and gain back her wind, not able to take a true breath since she lost one of her only friends. For too long she questions why she had been distant to him and not given him more attention and time. She should have known not to think the Yautja in her life will be there forever, that kind of thinking is never good. Nala swipes the sweat from her lip only to see blood from Dhyot'te'ka on her hand, the green dripping down her arm to her Awu'asa. With a horrified sigh, she turns so she can get it cleaned off, not wanting to cleanse it with the Usipa water, that being rude to the dead to wash their blood with that of prey. But as Nala slowly walks down the rows of seats to the front where the water room is, her eyes don't get caught, she doesn't notice the brightness of white and red, she doesn't see 'the Changer'.

"Where is he?" Nala yells out, pointing to where he had sat before.

"He was with Dhyot'te'ka and a few others in the landslide, the last we saw of him was broken bones and blood." A male tells, him being the appointed leader of this hunting party.

"He is dead too?" Nala asks, shaking.

"No." He answers like it was clearly known.

"He is not dead, but you left him?" She huffs out, taking a giant step towards him. With in a second, the whole inhabitants of the ship could smell her utter and complete anger, the smell so thick and potent that a Hard Meat Queen would sniff twice to be sure it was coming from an Ooman.

"It is how it is done." He growls back, not wanting to seem subservient to her, an Ooman. Nala on the other hand can't help but feel helpless, losing two Yautja in one trip. This can't be happening. She runs her hands through her hair in an attempt to calm herself, but it does not work.

"I thought you said you believed in leaving those who lag behind?" Dhm'Ni asks and approaches her side.

"That was when I was with the Oomans, and I am not with the Oomans, am I?" She nearly hisses and turns away from him to walk back to her seat.

Dhm'Ni shakes his head in defeat, not knowing what else to do. Just as he lifts his head to speak to the appointed leader about the body of Dhyot'te'ka, the back hatch starts to open, causing the air to quickly leave. Every Yautja instantly has their mask on, that now being an instinct for them. When the air settles, Dhm'Ni feels his stomach drop when he sees Nala standing at the back of the ship, her feet half off the fully open ramp.

"I sincerely hope you will not leave me behind." She says, Dhm'Ni knowing she is smiling under her mask. When Nala starts to fall backwards, he jolts forwards but he is at the front, while she is at the back. When her body disappears, another Yautja closes the door, all of them groaning and growing at the developments.

"" "" "" ""

The orange clouds pass by Nala as she falls through the air, even her not knowing what is going to happen. If she left the ship too late then she is past the tree line and will have no way to properly slow down before landing, but if she thinks she is in the right spot, she should be ok. And after a few seconds of not knowing, Nala sees trees beneath her. She quickly takes out long blades in each hand, needing to catch the trees to slow down. If you must fall, it is best to fall in stages. As Nala hits the canopy of the tree, she is momentarily stunned at the leaves hitting her, but she quickly moves her arms to cut the branches in her way, making sure they do not cut into her. She trusts one blade into the trunk, her body slowing down but not fast enough. Even after adding her other blade, Nala slams into the ground and is winded for a moment. She turns onto her stomach through the pain, needing every second she can spare. Getting to her feet, Nala tries to contact her friend through the COM, but gets only static as a response. His COM system must have been damaged, making him unable to talk. But she can hear static, so it works somehow.

"I can't hear you, but I can here something. I need to find you." She says and before she can say another word, she hears the loudest and fiercest roar she has heard in her life and its coming from her left. Nala starts running as fast as she can until her breathing goes back to normal, her legs soon moving so fast the wind can barely keep up. After she goes so far, she stops and gets him to signal again, his roars soon leading her to find him at the base of a tree no more then fifty feet from where the landslide is.

"Why are you here?" He asks, Nala not answering. She is soon at his side, looking at the broken bones sticking out his side, three ribs broken out and more still inside him shattered. Without speaking to each other, Nala helps him up and he lets her, both knowing that their silence is the only thing keeping them both sane.

"" "" "" ""

Dhm'Ni nearly roars in Nalas face when he sees her again, Ojhm letting the small ship land for a minute to get her and 'the Changer' onboard. He walks in on his own, his side leaking blood badly. Once he seats himself in a close chair, he beings to tend to his wounds, Nala simply walking by him.

"You should not have done that for me." He growls, grabbing her arm. Nala twists out of it, still angry and upset.

"For you? I did not do that for you! I did it for selfish reasons. I did not want my first official hunt with the Yautja to be a complete disaster. I lost a friend today, and I am not going to lose a potential one as well!" She screams and starts to her own chair. In a huff, she strips herself of her Awu'asa, letting her armor simply fall onto the chair until she has only the bare minimum of clothing on. Just when Dhm'Ni thinks he can approach, Nala walks right past him and into the room just to his side, this room intended to hold those who lost their lives during the hunt. Nala closes the door behind her harshly, and is soon standing above Dhyot'te'kas body crying again.

"" "" "" ""

Sya and Lord Khupiee nearly run into the small DropShip, Dhm'Ni, Thr'ik and Ojhm waiting for them. When news came to Sya that Dhyot'te'ka had died during the hunt, he knew Nala would have a very hard time with it. And to add that he died in her arms, he just knows she is too upset for just anyone to go get her. After a quiet discussion, they agree that not only should Sya go in alone, but that the rest of them should leave and retrieve Dhyot'te'kas body later. Dhm'Ni knows that he should leave no matter what, Nala not being too happy with him at the moment. And so he and the rest left Sya to do what he could, though when he went in, he could do little else but sigh. Nala is sitting on the thick table with her chocolate friend, stroking his face softly.

"I don't understand why things like this happen." Nala says to no one.

"Do not worry of those in your past, there is a reason they are not in your future." Sya advises, making her only scoff.

"Unlike you Yautja, Oomans think that the past impacts the future. So the past, no matter how far away, will always be with you."

"Perhaps." He sighs, defeated.

"What happens now?" Nala asks as she touches one of his mandibles, the soft almost ivory texture making her finger tip tingle.

"Things you cannot be involved in." Sya drops his head, ready for what is coming.

"What?" Nala screams, standing up and staring at him fiercely.

"As I said before, you cannot know certain things about the Yautja until you are technically ten seasons old. Those things impact what will happen with Dhyot'te'ka."

"NO! No I want to be involved! I want to be there when whatever happens happens!" She cries and pushes Syas stomach, her emotions causing her mind to momentarily go away. But Sya knows she does not mean her challenge, only wanting to do something.

"You can't." He tries again, only to get a rather hard punch to the gut. He grabs her fists before they come at him again and twists her body around, hugging her from behind. Nala tries to fight, trying to pull her hands free but as she realizes she cannot get away, her body looses all its fight and she buries her face into his arms, crying so hard Sya thinks she will have no more tears left for the rest of her life.

"" "" "" ""

For the next few weeks, Nala refused to speak to Sya. And even refusing to speak with Lord Khupiee and the others. Her fury over not being involved with Dhyot'te'ka and whatever had been done making her so angry that someone saying hello would get the brunt of her rage. Strangely though, Nala would go to the training deck alone and end up fighting whom ever came in first, leaving both their bodies bleeding and broken. Seems there is nothing more bonding between people like breaking each other, then healing with each other. By no means has Nala gained friends, she has only gotten acquaintances, knowledge of names and faces. Nothing more. Sometimes she would cross to the other ship, but only for a few moments, never able to stand the smells of not only the chocolate now gone, but the vanilla and rain of Dhm'Ni. At nights she would wake up with the old usual dream, body tense and soaked in sweat, her dream back as strong as ever. She would remain awake after that, thinking of mostly Dhm'Ni and hoping he was not having such a hard time as she, but deep down she knows he is. Her silence was broken between her and Sya when she woke up with him in bed with her, whispering an apology into her ear and saying it pained him to keep her from her friend. It was the best apology she has ever had.

Dhm'Ni on the other hand made things much, much worse before they got better.

"" "" "" ""

Thr'ik had personally gone to Nala when he decided to get her and Dhm'Ni back together, if only to start a dialogue between them again. It took a lot of convincing on his part, having to bring up his still infamous butt-scar into the mix. When she finally agreed, Thr'ik picked her up and twirled around with her, thrilling in her ear so loud she said she was surprised she isn't deaf. The little get-together is hidden beneath the masquerade of a party in the purple society room, Nala not being in that room since Dhm'Ni had last said he finds it appalling to mate with her. She of course had her reservations about it, but when Thr'ik makes his best puppy face, she cannot say no. A Yautja pout is a strange thing indeed.

Nala dresses in a teal ensemble, the long skirt going to her ankles and her top covered with the matching Alsn wrap. She still feels as bad about her body as ever, not wanting anyone to see her scars any longer. The walk to her original DropShip was quite eventful, the Yautja on her new ship staring at her in awe as they have never seen her like this before. So Nala was appreciative when the lift doors closed to take her to the purple room. On the way, it picked up some Yautja also going to the society room, one actually asking if she was heading that way, Nala only able to nod her head. She has to wonder where she has disappeared to, where her flamboyant and open personality went. And then she remembers that it left the moment she realized her 'friends' would go away at the drop of a hat. Just when her mind is yelling at her, saying she is stupid to have gone to the society room, the lift doors open. To say that it was full would make it seem like it was full to capacity, but it is beyond that. There are Yautja from both ships, even Elders in their own pit drinking C'ntlip and telling stories. She nervously pulls the sleeves of her shirt down and wraps it around her hands, her eyes darting around for someone she wants to talk to, hearing Thr'iks one-of-a-kind laugh somewhere in the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asks, Nala turning around to see Dhm'Ni standing there is all his magnificent glory. He has never been so put together, his loincloth and small chest plate perfectly placed to make his green toned body look twice as large. But the look on his face is one she never wanted to see again, his eyes filled with a strange desire to 'shut her up' as he said so long ago.

"I invited her." Thr'ik says as he walks up behind her. But in silence they stand a few feet apart, both subtly taking in the others scent and both nearly collapsing from their knees giving out. But still, her anger brews up and Nala snaps.

"If you didn't want me here, why didn't you just say so?" She yells and starts off towards the lift.

"No you will stay." Dhm'Ni growls and grabs her hand just as she walks past him. Nala twists and pulls her arm back, growling at him loudly. "You owe me." He growls back, his chest filling with his own strange anger.

"I owe you?" Nala asks, her eyes almost glowing.

"I took you off that doomed planet and this is how you thank me?" He starts, only making it worse. "By locking yourself away in a room, not speaking to me because of a mistake. I saved your life!"

"Congratulations Dhm'Ni!" She cries out, the whole deck now silent and watching. "You saved a life that didn't want to be saved. And now you think that life owe you something? Well you know what Dhm'Ni, pauk you!" Before anyone can blink, Dhm'Ni raises his hand and brings is down across her face, slapping her with the back of his hand. Nalas body flies to one side, twisting in the air before landing face down onto the ground. Dhm'Ni, despite what he had just done, turns around as if nothing happened, intending on going to get a drink. But when he looks into the eyes of his best friend, his stomach drops in pure horror at the realization that he had just hit Nala. He quickly turns around to face her, only to find air where she once laid, and blood where her face was broken apart.

"Did I just…" He asks no one.

"Hit her, yes you did." Someone says calmly and a little to rational for Dhm'Nis liking. When he turns around to find 'the Changer' there, he understands his voice.

"Can I make this worse?" He asks.

"Yes, by not going after her." He tells and in an instant Dhm'Ni is off to the stairs, her scent leading him down. He jumps three stares at a time, soon going to four and then so many he cannot count. But still her scent is strong where ever he goes, her blood and scent of blossoms haunting him now. He stops at the training deck, expecting to find her beating up any Yautja to step up, but he only sees a few lone Unbloods knocking around their heads. He sighs heavily and cracks his knuckles, a strange wetness in his right hand. And to his alarm, he finds Nalas blood and skin caught between the ribs of his skin, her constant and strong scent now clear to him. Knowing that he needs to get her blood off him so he can track her correctly, he walks up the stares with a gloomy tone, his feet and legs moving only because they must, not because they wish to.

Dhm'Ni turns onto his deck and nods to a few who are telling stories of their hunts, him almost to saddened to look up. Placing a hand on the reader, he looks at the remaining print of her red blood, wishing beyond anything to find her after he washes. As he gets in and the door closes behind him, he can't help but stare at his bed for the umpteenth time since Nala had left it, the blankets and bed so empty and barren. For the first few nights, Dhm'Ni had simply lain awake thinking about how he could rectify the situation, but as of yet he has not found an answer. Even the bathroom where she would take long baths seems pointless, Dhm'Ni once sitting in the middle of the bath and smelling the ruminants of her. But now all he can smell is her blood and skin as he washes it off in the sink, the chunks and redness flowing away. After drying his hands, he exits his bathroom to see a very thankful and yet scary sight. Sitting on his bed, Nala stares at him with tears streaming down her face.

"You hit me." She whispers, her voice cracking.

"I…" Dhm'Ni tries, but he can think of nothing.

"You…You _hit_ me Dhm'Ni!" Nala cries out, having to place a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

"I have hit you before." He notes, though he does not know why.

"This is different." She points to the cut on her cheek, the blood and bits of skin still there.

"It is not different. I have hit you many times before." He says again, taking a small step towards her. "We were fighting, we tend to cause bodily pain to one another when we fight."

"We were not having a fight in the galley Dhm'Ni, we wee having an argument. They are very different and you should have never hit me. I should have never said what I said and I am sorry that I did, but that does not condone what you did." Nala looks away from him, her sadness making her throat tickle with need to cry out. Her heart wrenches in a desire to go hug him, to feel his skin on hers again, to have his scent take her over and to feel that same safety she hasn't felt in too many weeks. But the shaking of her hands tells her that she is too angry to go to him, and the bizarre numbness in her legs says she cannot move if she wants too. Suddenly though, Nala feels a gentle hand under her chin, her eyes going up to find Dhm'Nis blue ringed ones.

"Talk to me." He purrs, her lungs resonating with him. At first Nala does not know what to think, her mind miserable with what has happened between them. But unknown to her until she feels the skin of his forehead on hers, she leans forwards to touch him. Nala stares into his eyes with such need for his protectiveness, to hear him and to have him. "I am sorry Nala. For everything." He purrs, wrapping his arms around her waste, pulling her into his body. "Please forgive me." He says as he lifts her up, soon crawling up it to lay her down.

"I forgive you." Nala cries, her arms encasing his neck so their foreheads keep touching. "Fall asleep with me." She whispers, getting a deep purr from him. Using his leg, Dhm'Ni pushes down the fur, soon bringing it up to their shoulders. But just when she thinks they will simply fall asleep, he does a very strange but welcome thing. Dhm'Ni trusts his leg between hers in a show of possessiveness, Nala smiling and hocking one of her feet around his leg. Dhm'Ni nestles his head in her neck, and for the first time ever, he says their nightly routine.

"Goodnight." He purrs, Nala giggling and grunting at him.

"" "" "" ""


	31. Past Ghosts'

**The Ripple of a Stone **

**Past Ghosts'**

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tired to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

CAUTION! This chapter contains rape and very violent graphic images including child murder, torture and depraved acts I hope never truly happen, ever. (I bet you are thinking Nalani gets raped…hehehe.) So BE CAREFUL!

E.M.

"" "" "" ""

At first everyone thought Nalani had gone into hiding again, Sya not seeing her eyes for a few days. News of her and Dhm'Ni patching things up was a great thing for him to hear, but at the same time he worries for them. Sya knows what can come from great friendship, but for now he will only observe, not speak. But after days of not knowing if she was alive, Sya had found her in a small unused room on a lower deck where she had been forming the large tree she and Ojhm had brought in on the hunt before Dhyot'te'ka died. She seemed so adamant to finish that Sya had simply left her there to her task. However, when a fully healed male with skin that changes asked where she was, Sya was more then a little apprehensive to tell, but knowing the 'Changer', he pointed him in the right direction.

Nala on the other hand has spent hours in the large room alone, not allowing even Dhm'Ni in to see what she is creating. She had in fact forgotten about the poor tree that had been knocked down when they landed, only when Ojhm reminded her did she remember what she wanted to do. She had to go to Kaine, the Awu'asa maker, to get the right tools, even getting some made to properly shape the wood. More then once over the past few days Nala has simply slept on the floor of the giant room, Dhm'Ni having a very big problem with that, but she needs to get this done. It is as if she needs to finish her work for her late friend, "Dhyot'te'ka" is going to be the name of her masterpiece in the making. It is traditional to name what she is making after the person who either made it or rode it, but dedication is alright too. So as she scrapes thin layers off the rounding wood, a mask on to keep the shavings out of her lungs, Nalas focus was taken from her when she feels a strange change in the air, a draft tickling her skin. She turns around swiftly to find her white and red friend standing there, a hand over his mouth and strange look on his face. She throws him a large cloth to help him keep the wood dust out of his lungs, him quick to thank her and place it over his mouth.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he slowly goes to the center of the room where her huge tree sits horizontality atop two equally large stools.

"You have healed nicely." She says, disregarding his question. The 'Changer' simply grunts at her, looking away as if to say she had no part in helping, Nala doesn't care. "What can I do for you…You have never given me your name." She stands tall, dust falling from her cloths and skin to flutter to the ground.

"You have not asked for my name." He huffs slightly.

"Well, I guess I have to ask for it now!" Nala laughs. "And your name is?"

"Aja, thirteenth son of Kin'Jaha and student of Sya, cycle one-sixty nine-seven."

"Well now…That is a very long name, Aja, thirteenth son of Kin'Jaha and student of Sya, cycle one-sixty nine-seven." She sticks out her tongue.

"You are very childish." Aja growls as if scolding her.

"I am only nine and a half seasons old." Nala states, him laughing deeply at the information.

"Then I shall call you Oma, in Yautja it is the word for nine." He smiles at her with his odd eyes.

"Nala is short for Nalani, just call me that." She giggles when Aja simply sticks out his tongue, which soon goes right back in at tasting the wood in the air.

"Fine, Nala it is. What are you doing?" Aja asks.

"I…" Nala stalls, not wanting to tell. "I am making a surfboard." She gives in.

"What is that?" He asks, intrigued.

"Where I grew up, waves on the water grew taller then you. White tops were what everyone wanted. A surfboard is a piece of wood shaped to glide over the water. I am making one called a 'Classic Hobie', but I am naming it Dhyot'te'ka after my friend. I hope to surf on the waters on your home planet." She smiles beneath her mask.

"That,"

"Is not recommended." Nala says first with a laugh. "Dhm'Ni told me that there are great beasts in your waters, I know." For more then a moment, the two remain quiet, simply string at one another for someone to move first. To say that Aja is remarkable would be like saying the sun was simply bright. You forget just how eccentric and extraordinary it is, but as you sit in the sun, you have to notice and acknowledge its strength and power. Just as Nala feels about Aja at this moment. After her mind snaps out of its daze, she walks over to the pile of tools and gets one for him, tossing it gently. Without talking, Nala shows him how to help.

"" "" "" "" ""

Sya can't help but see a change in Nala for the good, her social habits going back to normal. Every now and then he would see her in the galley eating with old friends while the next day she would be sitting alone with the world around her not wanting to talk with her. At those times he would sit with her and they would whisper in their secret language of French, the world disappearing. But Nala has taken a strong liking to the new training room, a few males watching and copying her. Sya has even joined in on more than a few sessions with Nala teaching Aja how to meditate Ooman style, both of them having a hard time doing it. But on bad days, Nala is not a female to be around. And today is one of those days. It is a routine thing now for everyone she calls friends to meet for the morning meal, but when she is having a bad day, the stench of her frustration would make them all go quiet and actually quite peaceful. Thr'ik had decided to lighten her mood and it worked a little, him giving her a giant Yautja hug and a tickle of her ear with one of him mandibles. But nothing it seems can make her happy today, so they eat in silence until Nala leaves to train.

Little does Nala know as she go through strengthening moves alone, in the corner is Dyne, his mind thinking of a number of things he wishes he could do. But with the training deck as full as it is, he can not do it unnoticed. A painful grunt makes him look over to a fight going on between two unimportant hunters, his only given task to do for the day is to watch her. After a few more hours, he is just about to leave when Nala makes a startling discovery.

"Get back here!" She yells, Dyne thinking she has caught him watching her. But to his thankful shock, Nala is running after a lowly male as he attempts to escape her. It takes a moment before he remembers why, but that is the same male that had licked her the day of her judgment. Throwing the staff in her hand, it hits the male in the back of the knees, causing him to go sprawling on the floor, Nala quickly standing over his body with a foot set gently on his throat. "And your name is?" She hisses through her teeth. But when he doesn't answer, Nala pulls his relatively small body into one of the unoccupied squares to fight him. "If I need to ask it again I will rip off one mandible, making it hard for you to answer the next time." She warns, but still he does not give her a response. As the small male stands, she challenges him rightly and smiles wide as he accepts. Before he can move, Nala slips out a small knife from her back and slices it through the air, his bottom right mandible falling to the ground. Roaring in pain, he doubles over and grabs hold of his bleeding face, everyone now around them to watch.

"I thought you were going to inform me of what you have seen?" Dyne flinches at hearing a low growl behind him, making him turn quickly. But as Det, Dhm'Ni's older brother, approaches from the shadows, he relaxes, just a little bit.

"She has not done anything to merit news." He says, getting back to the fight.

"She brings up such good memories, doesn't she?" Det laughs darkly.

_Flash Back… _

_He can't figure out what that stench is. It smells of a mixture between rotting bones and flesh. Det loves that scent when he is home, although it is much different and much better. But as he stands atop one of the ugly buildings covered in steel and glass, his feet keep making an awkward 'clunk' with every step. Even being as careful as he has been trained, nothing quiets the stomps. With his mask on, Det still can't find where that disgusting odor is coming from. It could be the way Oomans don't bathe as they should, or how they live day in and day out in the filth they litter their world with, or both. He can tell by the full moon high in the black sky that he was hunting his prey in the middle of the night, the best time for his taste in Oomans. _

_"I don't understand why we had to come to a heavily populated area for this." Hutr hisses as he and the two other waiting hunters watch Det look around the Ooman planet. _

_"Because we have to find what we are looking for." He hisses back, but with a deeper sense of anger and evil. _

_"You still see nothing?" Dyne runs to their leaders' side, trying to be Dets right hand man. Meanwhile Hutr and Setif cross their arms over their chest, annoyed with Dyne and his actions for always being on the first born son of the Ehre Clan's good side. _

_"We are in the wrong area, we need to find the family dwellings, we seem to be where come together, an outside Society room." It takes little time for the four Yautja to travel east to a residential area, there are so many houses to choose from that they decided to split up. Det wants to make sure his choice is perfect, spending more than enough time going around and around, looking at all the possibilities. And in the end he decides on one with two adult Oomans, one male, one female, and a male pup no larger than his palm. He can see the two adults sleeping in the same bed, him wondering with a hint of disgust why Oomans would share a bed for anything other than constant mating. But that doesn't matter. What matters now is he has found his prey and from the tingling feeling in both his groin and muscles, he needs to do this right now. _

_Det jumps down to the wooden structure that sits at the back of the house rather noisily, but it is all in his plan. And just as he expected, the male of the household turns on lights and looks out each window, at one point they are no more than a foot apart, clear glass the only thing between them. He barely holds down a laugh when the Ooman looks directly at him, his cloak hiding him well. He has to admit that he is good at finding his prey, this male is tall and well built for an Ooman, his bone structure is sound and muscles developed well. But he also notices that this males skin is the color of frozen water that has fallen from the sky, his hair redder then Ooman blood and upper body, which is unclothed, covered in small brown dots. Det manically follows the spotted Ooman around, the walls of the house always keeping him safe, for now. Just when the male turns to leave, Det taps on the glass with his sharp nails, just enough to make it so the Ooman knows it is not a naturally occurring sound, and of course he turns to the noise. _

**_'Yes, that's it little Ooman, this way…_**_' He thinks with a smirk. The male walks back to the door and before he moves again, Det smashes his hand through the glass, grabbing the Oomans head. Screaming loudly, he starts to struggle back, kicking and punching the air, Det only laughing. Moving fast, he grabs a bundle of hanging line and ties the males' legs and hands, soon letting him fall to the ground with a hard 'thud'. Turning off his cloak, he stands there as if nothing is wrong, looking around as someone would if they were looking to buy a new piece of armor. _

_"JUILIE! Julie run! GET BEN AND RUN!" The male roars, his mouth uncovered. _

_"Quiet Ooman." Det says in their tongue, calmly and collected. Soon the female comes from their room, her gasping and then screaming loudly. She is just like the male, skin pale and covered in little brown dots, hair as red as the morning Ooman sky and body trim. Perfect. _

_"RUN!" The male says again. _

_"TOM! What is that?" She screams and starts heading for the room where their pup sleeps. Det is too fast, dragging the male with him as he grabs the female by the arm, lifting her into the air. He walks coolly into their room, throwing her onto the bed so hard that the air is knocked from her lungs. But as she tries to breathe, Det smashes a hole in the roof of their room to reveal a wooden beam, him quick to tie the male upside down, swinging from it. _

_"You son of a bitch! Get out of my house!" The male yells, struggling with his bindings. Det just sighs, they all say that. Just to silence the Ooman, he punches the male in the jaw, cracking it so harshly that his little teeth fling to the other side of the room, bones stick out of his jaw and blood goes splattering. _

_"Quiet." He says again, his attention is soon onto the female, her tied and bound in a matter of seconds. Det stands tall, the top of his head hitting the ceiling slightly, and exhales noisily, just so they hear. _

_"Please…" The female quivers. "Please don't so this! We have a new baby! PLEASE! SHOW MERCY!" _

_"_**_M-di H'chak_**_" Det hisses. "No mercy." Turning abruptly, he leaves the room for no more than ten seconds, returning with the baby in his hand. Still sleeping soundly, the pup covered in a soft blue material doesn't even fuss at being held. "A new baby, hm?" He asks, both the male and female quiet and stunned. "No more baby." Without warning, Det twists the infants' head, the cracking of his bones telling his parents that his death was absolute. _

_"B…Be…Ben?" The female stutters, and soon screams so loudly that Det rears his head back a little when he tosses the lifeless body against a wall. _

_"ENOUGH!" He roars, the windows in the room shaking. The hanging meat starts to struggle again, blood spewing from his mouth as he attempts to speak. Det simply kneels down beside him and smiles at him behind his mask, the males always fight. "I want you to watch me take your mate…" He ruffs out. "I want you to watch me take her and then kill her." The male begins to violently thrash about, his broken mouth giving way to only muffled screams. "I am sure you will like it just as I will." Standing up, Det unhooks his metal loincloth, letting his engorged member stand tall in front of the male, the female starts screaming again, just the way he likes it. Approaching the bed, she turns onto her stomach to try and get away, but this is just how he wants her. Det climbs onto the bed, grabs her bound legs and pulls her back into him, lifting her hips up and rips a hole in her sleepwear, him soon slamming into her core without preparation. The scream that comes from her throat is one he has never heard, one that he adores more than anything and one that he will never forget. The blood that begins to seep out of her saturates the air so profusely that Det begins to hyperventilate, the scent intoxicating as he begins horribly deep thrusts, getting all of his punishing length inside her withering body. Grabbing a knife from his thigh, Det sets the sharp blade at the base of her neck and begins to put pressure on it until it punctures, and then deeper. The female suddenly goes quiet, this being the shock faze of all the pain, but it will soon end. _

_"…ulia…no…" The male starts to cry as the blood begins to pour, Dets' knife tracing her spin perfectly. And just at the sweet spot, the forth lumbar down, he hits that wondrous nerve and her body begins to tremble dreadfully, this act, along with her horrific screams, cause Det to go over the edge, his body emptying everything inside of her. Continuing his knife, it slices the nerve and she falls down dead. He pulls himself from her body and simply wipes the blood and whatnot on the sheets of their tiny bed. After reattaching what he removed for clothing, Det slices the hanging males' throat and unties him, leaving him in a pile on the floor. _

_The sirens start just as he gets to the roof of a close home, sitting on top happy and satisfied. When he listens to the gasps and screams of the authority, he leaves joyful, waiting and anticipating his friends' stories of their prey. And he will most definitely take pleasure in telling the story of the fair skinned, red haired female and her screams. _

_End Flash back… _

"Many good memories indeed." Det laughs lightly. He grasps Dyne by the shoulder, tugging it slightly to offer thanks for his job and leaves without another word.

"" "" "" ""

"Well that was mildly entertaining…" Aja barks after he and the rest of the Yautja on the training deck watched Nala slice that young male, leaving him with two mandibles, one hand and half his right thigh gone.

"He licked me!" Nala yells angry, getting a few laughs from the crowd. After cleaning up her hands, covered in green blood, she simply leaves the male to be picked up by the healers, her making sure they were called.

"How much do you have left to do on your surfboard?" Aja asks, following her to the wall of weapons.

"I just need to get Kaine to finish it with coats of sealant and it is done." She answers and grabs four training sticks of thick wood, handing a pair to Aja. "What shall we spar for? Let's say…loser has to wear a pink loincloth!" She laughs with a giant smile.

"It's a deal." He bows his head and they get into their square. "Are you still sure of the name for your surfboard?" He asks and then lunges forwards, slamming his staff on her left shin. Nala jumps away, having to balance on one foot for a moment as her muscle spasms.

"I knew my boards name before I knew I was going to make it!" She huffs, the pain of his shot harsh.

"Do you miss him?" He asks suddenly, his voice stoic and rather cold.

"Of course I do." Nala says before charging towards him and jumping upwards, her sticks landing destructive blows to his shoulders. Aja roars in surprise and merely stumbles backwards. But as he tries to lift his arms to fight back, they remain hanging limp. "Uh oh…having trouble moving Aja?" She giggles and starts a playful but painful barrage of hits, from his toes all the way to his forehead, he was not safe. But as his mobility comes back, Aja begins to fight back. Blocking her hits, dodging her strikes, but never doing any of his own.

"Did you know Dhyot'te'ka and I were old friends?" He says calmly as he grabs her arm only to throw her to the ground behind him.

"Oh yeah?" She asks, getting to her feet. "And just how well did you…" Nala pauses in utter shock when she turns around to see Dhyot'te'ka, or rather Aja with his skin a different color. What was once a mixture of a pearl white and a red as deep as her blood, is now colored like chocolate with tiny white spots, a reverse Dalmatian, just like her late chocolate friend.

"Do you not want to see him again?" Aja asks, his head tilting to one side.

"Stop it." Nala orders. "Now, stop it."

"Why? What does this body do to you?" He takes small steps towards her, a little confused about why she would act so oddly to seeing her friend again. "Why does it pain you to see him again?"

"You are not him!" Nala yells, pointing her weapon right towards his face. "Stop it now Aja! I am warning you." That statement just making him laugh.

"You warning me? You wouldn't be able to do much damage to me Nalani, I have not shown all of my talents."

"Nor have I. STOP IT!" She screams now, her anger boiling over. It is only when Ajas noise picks up the thickest scent of rage and sadness does he realize what he has done. Oomans must be very visual and seeing Dhyot'te'ka, even if just his skin, must dredge up too many bad memories. But far be it for Aja to back down after her starts something.

"Dhyot'te'ka died honorably while hunting."

"I know that! I know that he is gone, and I know that he won't come back but then here you are looking just like him and it's not right. Stop it now, or else." She falls into a low stance and readies her training sticks, wanting nothing more at this moment to shove them where the light doesn't shine.

"Oh that is right, I had forgotten then you were not allowed to be involved with his ceremony. Pity." Suddenly Nala charges, catching Aja off guard. She jabs him in the sides, his muscles contracting uncontrollably, and very painfully. But only hissing, Aja stars his own attacks, trying half heartedly to cause pain, but certainly trying to defend himself. With every right punch, there was a right step. With every swing, there was a sway. For too long Nala and Aja didn't hit one another, both not trying as hard as they should. But at the end of her patience, Nala gets her way behind Aja, jumps on his back and begins to choke him, her small arm perfectly fitting around his neck. However, he could have easily taken her off, but he would have had to scratch her arms or impale her in some fashion, and he knows Nala needs no more scars. Slowly though, as his air supply disappears, he rethinks his thinking too late before his vision blurs. Nala increases her pressure at this point, and in a matter of moments the beautiful skin of her chocolate friend is replaced with the normalcy of Ajas pearl and red. Knees buckling, they both fall to one side as Aja can no longer hold himself, or her, up. So with her grasp finally off, he takes giant gulps of air to breathe again, his lungs never being to thankful.

"The next time I warn you, take that warning to heart." Nala hisses lowly and then leaves without giving Aja time to catch his breath and to speak back.

"" "" "" ""

"Up, up, up!" Sya barges into Nalas and Dhm'Nis room without invitation, catching them still in bed early one morning. He had thought he would catch them arm in arm, but his worries for their closeness is laughed upon at seeing Nala sleeping with her head where her toes should be, and her toes where her head should be, and with one of her feet resting on Dhm'Nis' giant forehead.

"No up, up, up. Go away." She murmurs, hiding herself under the thick covers.

"What can we do you for?" Dhm'Ni yawns, stretching his long body, throwing the foot in his face away to one side.

"Training." Sya says and walks to get her cloths ready, soon tossing them on top of her.

"Training for what?" Nala finally asks, a giant hint of distain hidden in there.

"Shoulder cannon." Instantly both the two bodies in bed are up, one wanting to shoot a weapon, another wanting to see it happen. It doesn't take long for everyone to ready and get into a special training room, Nala equipped with a strange and very heavy shoulder piece that takes some time to get used too. But Sya assures her that when her piece is made, it will be much lighter and fit better, so she goes along with it.

"I don't understand why you have to be here." Nala quips to Dhm'Ni.

"I want to see how far you go." He laughs, leaning against one of the walls.

"Enough playing." Sya huffs, both going quiet. "Stand in the middle, get into a low stance, aim at the target and fire."

"And just how to I fire?" Nala asks as she gets into position.

"It's all in the works of your mask." Nodding only, she lowers her stance even more so and aims at the small red dot at the end of a long shooting hall. But when her small shoulder cannon goes off, she does down. She doesn't fly, as Dhm'Ni had wanted to see, but she does fall straight back, her bum a nice pillow.

"I had hoped you would hit the wall." Dhm'Ni says grudgingly. "But I guess when you get to the larger calibers, you will." After a small laugh, Sya sends him out with a harsh warning not to come back, unless he wants to end up hitting a wall.

However, when Nala comes back home that night and he sees her busies on her back and shoulder, he knows she had hit the walls, and the ground and maybe even Sya, so he didn't say anything. He did the best thing by applying the healing gel to her back. After the sting of healing went away, Dhm'Ni went to bathe. Thinking she was still awake, he began talking to her as he was drying off. But as he walks out, ready for sleep, he finds her in bed, sleeping. With a smirk, he slides in next to her and just as he is going to place his head on her stomach, he looks at her neck, the long scar practically glowing. His mandibles twitch in nervousness as he shifts on the bed so he is up on an elbow, leaning over her torso. With the free hand, he swipes away her hair to touch her jaw, tracing it to her chin. And then lower, his fingers just barely above her extremely sensitive scar. Dhm'Ni doesn't know why, but he just wants to touch it, it being the most, well almost the most sensitive part of her body. The very most sensitive is a place he can never touch, right?

He just wants to see her, he just wants to know the feeling of really touching her. Taking a dive, Dhm'Ni strokes her scar. And the reaction he gets makes something in his gut stir into craziness. Nala moans loud and strong, arching her back into his touch. Instantly he feels himself growing beneath the covers, that wonderful pressure of his hardness touching her thigh making his breath catch. Her face turns into a deep rose, her body heating up as his fingers caress her scar. While it should be hurting, the pain unbearable, Dhm'Ni can see that his touching it is giving her pleasure. Moving his hand down, he grasps the blanket and starts to pull it away, soon revealing all of her wondrous curves. Watching her breasts move with each intake of air, Dhm'Ni finds himself breathing with her, both moving together as one. Suddenly and without warning, he is hit with her arousal, her scent so sweet and pungent that he is instantly off the bed and running into the bathroom. Dhm'Ni rips off his sleeping trunks and starts the bath, the sound hiding his groans and the water to be used to clean the mess after he is done. He strokes himself hard and long at first, slowly moving his hand up and down his shaft, tip to base. Dhm'Ni steps into the water when it is high enough and lays down so only his mouth and mandibles are out, everything else under. It is only now that he lets his sexual musk seep out of his body, the oils mixing with the water, hiding it well. Going faster, Dhm'Nis hips begin to move with each stroke, lifting them up high, humping the water. For a split moment, Dhm'Ni imagines that Nala is on top of him, and that it is her sex that is stroking him, not his hand. And at her, his muscles contract blissfully and he releases his sexual frustration into the water.

"" "" "" ""

"And to think we told Nalani her ordeal was over." The Patriarch sighs, a hand over his eyes. The gathering room is filled with every manner of life, from the Elders and Arbitrators to Dhm'Ni and Nala. All are standing silent awaiting news from the Homeworld, an urgent message being sent and received last night. To her left, Sya takes a quick look at Nalas new Awu'asa piece, the shoulder harness perfect her for. Training for the different levels of powers for shoulder cannons had gone slow, not only had Nala suffered broken bones and the like, but she had become frustrated with herself at not being able to use the more powerful of cannons. At one point in the sessions, Aja had come by, Sya knowing what had happened and so allowed them to talk, everything smoothing over, he thinks. He had not paid attention, giving them their privacy, privacy being something he thinks that Nala needs to have with other males.

"Who sent the message?" Elder Opli asks with a deep rumble, his voice harsh and rough.

"It came from the Matriarch herself. Zanjui has been in constant meetings with her public and they are not happy. Not only are those in the Ehre Clan questioning her and I, but they are no longer sure of their Elders and Clan Leader." Ras'Lech looks around the room, all of the people starting at him emotionless and waiting for the rest of his words. "The females are up in arms, saying that Nalani, being female, should have only been granted into our world by the Matriarchs words, not mine." He growls, trying to hide his anger with the Matriarch, though failing. "She has organized a gathering when we arrive to the Homeworld."

"What kind of gathering?" Nala asks a little frightened.

"It will not be as…destructive as our first meeting, but something like it." The Patriarch answers. "More than a few Clans wish to meet with you, more than a few Yautja want to challenge you. But most of all, the Matriarch wants to have a personal meeting with you. The word 'misjudged' came up a lot in her message."

"I do not understand," Lord Khupiee starts. "She has been welcomed, she cannot be unwelcomed. The laws state that when someone is received into a Clan, and is accepted by the ruling Clan Elders, Leader and either, EITHER, the Patriarch or Matriarch, they cannot be questioned again."

"Zanjui is not questioning her acceptance, but her ability…as a female." Ras'Lech suddenly feels like looking away from Nala, his awkwardness in telling her this news rather…awkward.

"I don't know what she wants to know…" Nala seemingly more confused than ever. "I'm not a virgin if that is what she wants to know!" She nearly yells, all of the others laughing.

"Females are graded more harshly than males." Sya begins to teach. "They have their own standards and criteria for what a female should be, should achieve and should represent. The females are…" He is lost for words.

"Above us all." The Patriarch tells. "If you think your trials here were hard, the Matriarch will make them three times as hard just to make sure you know the females are better. She will make it so if you fail her tests, you will be stripped of your rights as a female."

"Which means you will not be able to reach a certain level in your life, becoming an Honored Hunter may never happen." An Elder adds in.

"I may not live long enough to get out of being a Young Blood, and I understand that. But what right does she have to strip me of my rights?" She asks gently so not to seem disrespectful.

"Matriarch Zanjui is monarch of the females and of the Unblooded. She can forbid a Yautja from going through their chiva and so never being blooded. Or in the case of a female, she can ban her from ever mating, reproducing and even fighting because she has nothing to prove, and if she fights she may cause death or injury to a female that has her rights." Ras'Lech leans back on his chair, his frustration and anger of this news evident to everyone.

"I will do whatever she wants." Nala says strongly, stunning them all.

"But she can take away everything." Say claims in shock.

"If she meets me, and she takes my rights then she does. I am sure I will be of good use in either way. Everyone needs a funny little Ooman girl in the corner making quips and jokes. And if she takes away my right to mate, someone please tell Dyne very strongly of that fact." She smiles as they chuckle with her, although Elder Ukinda, Dyne's father, glares. "But if she wants to meet me, then she will. She is the Matriarch, I have no choice." When everyone in the room silently nods, Nala knows she said the right things and leaves with Sya in tow.

"" "" "" ""

It turns out that the Homeworld was closer then thought, taking less than one hundred days to get there. In that time, Nala has trained with anyone and everyone who would, her wanting to know more and become stronger and more appealing to the Matriarch. She has continued her lessons also, though she had lessons on being female. The rules to Monopoly are easier to understand, at least she knows what the little red houses are for. And so with everyday came a new rule and hours and hours of explaining why it was a law. They had even spent days debating on how females have dominated the males in the past, and how they are still doing it but rather silently. In the end Sya and Nala decided to simply not talk of it any more, there was too much to discus. One thing she had to concentrate on was how to distinguish the different females. First of all, virginal females must wear a headdress that, if it were not for the muscle in their necks, would break their heads off. It is meant to beef up their neck and shoulders until a male she found appealing would be in the same mindset for her. After the deed is done, the newly completed female would take off the headdress and put on a set of armor quite like a Blooded hunters Awu'asa, though must less practical. This is meant to show their availability. Once the female has found the right male and becomes pregnant, everything but the stomach guard stays the same. A large piece of metal is placed over the pregnant belly from the very day of the news, the metal being engraved with the name of the mother, father, clan and sometimes the name of the pup. But more important it also displays the honor the mother and father have gotten for themselves so their pup is respected as their best undertaking. If a female is past the age of conception, she becomes a teacher and once again, as like Sya who trains Unbloods for their tests, their bodies are permanently marked to show their status.

He had taught her everything he could until the day they arrived, that being an ordeal in itself. They had actually docked in the middle of the night, startling Nala awake.

"We're here!" She exclaims, literally running over Dhm'Ni to get dressed, him grunting as her foot hits his gut.

"No we are not." He growls, rubbing his stomach.

"But we are docked." She asks as she runs into the bathroom, the light hurting both their eyes.

"We are on the docking globe." He laughs at her. "Follow me." He says and leads her, after dressing appropriately, to their favorite room on the tenth deck, the observation deck. With his coat around them, they sit together and gaze at the Yautja Homeworld, the giant planet seen from the window, Dhm'Ni as awed as she. "Our world is bathed under two suns, representations for…Oh I cannot tell you." Dhm'Ni smiling when Nala punches him. "But not only that, but there was seven moons."

"Was?"

"A long time ago we destroyed all of the moons and replaced them with ones built of metal. Cities orbiting our world. Do you see those two, over there?" He points next to the giant green and blue glowing planet to two small orbs that look no larger than her eyes. "Those are the Hunters worlds, where Blooded Hunters go to eat and sleep and tell stories. There are three hidden behind, one is the gathering globe, where everyone must go when they arrive back home to check in. The other two are the females' worlds. No males are allowed on them, ever. In the past two hundred seasons, only one male has set foot on there and lived to tell about it. My father just had to get my mother." He smiles. "This one is for docking, where every ship must go before the occupants leave to where ever. And then there is the society one, that is my favorite."

"Well of course." Nala laughs.

"Thr'ik and I have had many headaches from that ball." He reminisces. "And the big clump of rock in front of us is where we began. You see, for too long we used our world, using everything it had until we saw that we were killing it. So we had to decide between two options, using it and that's it, or moving. But no one wanted to move, so the Matriarch at that time said that we can still stay in the area of our world, but not on it."

"So you basically hollowed out the moons and used them to live in?" Nala asks, the story making her mind real. '_I guess the Yautja were not always perfect._' She laughs silently to herself.

"We did indeed. It took about a hundred seasons for everything to be completed, and about twice that for our world to heal again. Now we only use it for traditions and recreation."

"Like a vacation?" She asks, suddenly wanting to go down and surf on their waters really bad.

"We will go down when it is time for you to read The Story of Creation. The book is held there and only there, it is not allowed to leave the planets surface. And then you can play as you want too." He laughs.

After Dhm'Ni tells a few more stories about him, Thr'ik and alcoholic drinks, they decided to dress and head for the galley, their stomachs wanting to be filled even though it is the middle of the night. They stay until morning, until everyone else came in and sat down with them. All anyone could talk about was what was going to happen when they exit the ship. Usually they would simply leave when it was safe, the cold of space making their outer haul so cold they could die, and that would be it. But with Nala, they are being welcomed by nearly everyone that is on the docking globe, so they need to make it a nice show. Everyone was told to wear their ceremonial Awa'asa, Nala extremely excited to wear hers, the white metal armor with depictions of her defeating the Queen all over it, her mask even shaped to look like the Queens face. In the middle of the meal however, the Patriarch and Elders enter, everyone else standing up and going quiet to show respect.

"Nalani." Ras'Lech bellows, motioning for her to sit with them, and of course she does. She walks to their table like a child would after they had been caught stealing cookies, her feet dragging a little and head down. As she sits, Nala doesn't look at anyone, staring at her drink in hand.

"In a few hours everyone will exit the ship. First The Patriarch and Lord Khupiee, followed by the Elders and then you. You will stand alone in your Awu'asa and look forwards at all times, no matter what. Even if someone speaks to you, look forwards and answer quickly and sharply. If a weapon may come at you, dodge it, hit it away, even let it hit you, just never let your sight stager." An Elder advises, her thanking him deeply.

"If I may ask, who will be there?" Nala asks softly.

"Strangely enough, everyone but the Matriarch. She wants to meet privately after you are together and ready." Another tells. After that, Nala sits there in silence, eating a small dish of lavender colored meat as the other engage in what she understand to be important business, but she stays because she was not excused. When the meal is finished, the Patriarch allows her to leave with a small nod, but by that time all of her friends had already gone.

Sya and Dhm'Ni are waiting for her when she gets to their room, both a little bothered that she has less time to get ready. Her ceremonial Awu'asa had been delivered to her room and was standing, in all its wondrous glory, in the middle of the room. And just as before, she walks up to it smelling the Queen, Nala barely able to keep down a growl of anger. It takes more time than she ever guessed to get it on, and when she thought she was done, she finds a small flexible piece of metal on the ground. She walks out to the main room, both Sya and Dhm'Ni shocked at her extraordinary but different beauty, and lifts up the metal, them bursting into a laugh. Sya slowly stand and bends down to her, whispering into Nalas ear that it is her codpiece.

"Thought I felt a breeze." She giggles and goes to put it on.

"" "" "" ""

Looking around, Nala feels uncomfortably small and weak. Even with her armor on, she feels unprotected and open to attack. With the Elders and everyone in front of her, and everyone else behind her, she stands alone among them. It has been two hours of silence since they all got into position, waiting for the doors to the giant reception room to open. Behind those deep blue doors are more Yautja then Nala has ever seen, but she is not afraid. All over her body she has her weapons, some hidden in places she never thought she would hide them. Her hair, done up into a ball of curls and buns, has more than five different knives and weapons hidden in it, at least it looks pretty. For some reason, Nala has been excited to look good lately, looking female. It is not that she wants to look good for someone, but she likes feeling put together and up to date with what is seen as beautiful, and that is getting her hair bound. Today she has to get that done before she meets the Matriarch, she needs to be 'together and ready' in every way. But what makes her a little, just a little nervous is that fact that females do the hair, meaning she has to meet some females.

As the doors begin to open, Nala looks straight ahead and tightens her body, her head held high and body strong. The banging and scraping of them moving is rather ominous, the ever increasing line of light that is coming through the opening makes Nala think of the rest of her life, this beam of light metaphorically her opening to everything. The giant 'thud' of it opening completely startles her, but not so much that she wavers in her stance. The group in front starts moving, Nala following into the largest room she has ever been in. Without moving her eyes, she can see waves and waves of Yautja, if it were not for the colored walls behind them, she would have guessed they went on endlessly. They are all moving to one side or another to catch a glimpse of her, a few mumbling softly to those around them. The group walks down too many stairs slowly, the Patriarch at the front of course. It takes Nala a few steps to get used to how large they are, her body almost falling a little with each one. But she doesn't want to look like she is struggling so she makes the best of it and moves her body in a better fashion. Once everyone is on the main floor, they pause. Nala wants desperately to look around at all the new faces, but she was told not to so she won't. While she can't see them, she can sure as heck smell them all. She can feel their breaths on her exposed skin, she can hear their cloths moving as they lungs expand. But no matter what, Nala looks forwards and keeps her heart rate low and steady.

With no words ever exchanged, the Patriarch leads the large group away from the welcoming committee until they are in a completely different part of the docking ship. The metal floors and walls change into a marvelously decorated room of red, black and white, looking exactly like the purple society room with pillows and group pits that are in the ground. It is only now that everyone separates into their own little groups, Nala not moving. Her chest suddenly hurts at the thought that no one has invited her to sit with them.

'**_Come sit with me…' _**A soundless voice rings in her ear, Nala suddenly feeling a supple ghost hand on her back and the soft scent of chocolate in her nose. Oh, how she wishes that could happen again, to have Dhyot'te'ka here once more so they can sit and talk. But no. Here she stands alone with the world moving around her, the Yautja she has spent so much time with over the past days merely walking away as if they do not know her. The pressure on her chest becomes so great that it threatens to make her cry, Nala feeling so upset and alone.

"You must be Nalani." A strangely feminine voice says to her right, Nala turning her head slowly. Standing no more than ten feet from her and eight large females, all more imposing then anyone she has ever seen.

"This is Nalani, yes." Sya says as he and a few others approach.

"I am Atel'a." The one at the front bows her head to Sya. "I am the one who was instructed to deliver the female to the dressers."

"She will not go alone." Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik go to her sides.

"You may escort her there, but no males inside." Atel'a demands strongly, but pleasantly.

"We accept that." Sya tells, the females turning and walking towards a door Nala never saw there before. Together, she, Sya, Dhm'Ni, Thr'ik and Lord Khupiee walk behind them, Nala staying close to her mentor. In silence, they go through too many halls to remember, up and down so many lifts. All until finally they see a group of Yautja standing in front of a red door, Nala knowing instantly that these are the females she is going to get to know. Sya pokes her gently in her side, telling her wordlessly to take off her mask and after placing it on her side, Nala walks forwards and bows her head in greeting. At the front is a female that is more than striking, her skin the color of a forest, greens and browns mashing together. Her height is more than a head and shoulder above hers, but she is used to Yautja being taller, just not females being taller. Rather menacingly, the group walks up to them, but the forest is not looking at Nala, she is looking at Dhm'Ni.

"Who is this?" She asks him, this making Nala look up to Dhm'Ni. His face is showing is awe, his blue ringed eyes telling anyone who looks that he feels a level of lust for the leading female.

"This is…This is…" He stutters.

"I guess I am forgettable." Nala sighs and looks away.

"This is Nalani, she is here to receive your acclaimed dress work." Sya says to boost the females' ego.

"This way." The forest says, walking backwards staring at Dhm'Ni before finally turn away to lead Nala inside the room. The doors open to let only one body in at a time. And when Nala goes though, she doesn't even look behind her.

"' This is…This is…'" Thr'ik punches Dhm'Ni in the gut, but not too hard. "Nice going." He shakes his head and exits with the rest, leaving Dhm'Ni to stand there and realize what he just did.

"" "" "" ""

"You don't look female." The forest says once they are behind closed doors.

"To you I may not, but I am Ooman, of course we are different. Aw hell, even to Ooman men I do not look female so yeah, you are right." Nala laughs, but gaining no other laughs from the females.

"I am Tegon, I am the top dresser for the Ehre Clan. And these are the females who wish to meet you." The forest moves to one side, allowing Nala to see the giant room filled with many females, all looking at her.

"Hi." She peeps, that small sound causes a cascade of murmurs from everyone.

"Don't worry about these ones." Nala hears behind her and the females around her move away, acting as if frightened away. Before she knows it, a large hand is on the small of her back, making her think of Dhyot'te'ka. But when she closes her eyes to think of him, she smells him so thickly that it can't possibly be just a memory. Opening her eyes, Nala looks to the Yautja standing beside her and she nearly screams.

"My name is Dhyot'na." The female says and bows her head, Nala speechless at seeing the same chocolate skin.

"You smell like him…" She breathes out, her eyes watering.

"Like who?" Dhyot'na asks as she leads Nala to one of the many sitting areas.

"Like Dhyot'te'ka. Are you,"

"His sister? Yes I am." She actually giggles. "He left home when I was really young but I know he was a very honorable male. And he died like a hunter."

"I was there when he died…" Nala says quietly. "He died with such grace and dignity I wish it for myself."

"So what is it like not having mandibles?" A large group of smaller females sits down with them, surrounding her completely but she doesn't feel like she is being cornered, just examined. And she thinks it's hilarious.

"I don't have my mandibles?!" Nala grabs her face in fake shock. "Where did they go?" She cries out and starts lifting up the many pillows around her searching for them. She can't keep pretending though and bursts laughing at their long faces.

"Very funny Nalani." Dhyot'na giggles. It is now that Nala sees that females are females everywhere.

"Oh, my rings!" Nala gasps, thinking she had forgotten the small white rings that are meant to be put in her hair. But when she sees them in the hands of Tegon, she knows everything is ok.

"You must sit with your back to me." Tegon instructs and sits behind her. Nala quickly takes out the weapons she had hidden in her hair, the long red locks falling down in giant strands, the females around her laughing as she set the blades down beside her.

"They really were not kidding about you protecting yourself." One, named Ukke, gasps a little.

"I need to protect myself, from those challenging me or those who wish to mate with me." Nala seethes from the memory of Dyne sneaking into her room. Suddenly she feels a comb at the back of her head and she moves forwards in shock. But Tegon shows her the thin metal piece, telling that it will get the knots out well, Nala warning her that 'if she makes her bleed, she will make her bleed', that comb seems a little too sharp.

"We heard that you denied Dyne." Someone else adds in.

"I don't like him." Nala answers to that, the brush smoothing, going up and down.

"He is an honorable male." She says again, Nala holding her tongue.

"But that Dhm'Ni…" Another comes to sit down. "The son of the Ehre Clan, now he is a marvel." She practically giggles. At his name, and at the thought that Dhm'Ni was a male the Yautja females adore, for some reason makes her stomach not up in jealousy. He is her good friend, he is her first Yautja and she wan…no. He couldn't even remember her name.

"Dhm'Ni is hot, Blooded and ready to go." She smiles, that gaining a thunderous roar of laughter. For about three hours, Nala had to sit as they fashioned her hair. Not only did combing it out take a long time, but the thick paste they put in smelt like oil, and felt like it too. As Tegon would slide it onto each large strand though, it would evaporate in seconds, leaving the piece of hair strong and glued together but nubile. Her small white rings were placed on then, just after the strange paste went away and to Nalas surprise, they are quite heavy. She found herself lifting her chin up and down, testing out the weight. She must have looked like a horse as the leathers are first put on, so uncomfortable but not so that it hurts. At the end, she and Dhyot'na talked up a storm, her being exactly like her brother. Nala had even talked with most of the females around her, all of them asking about things from her time with Dhm'Ni, which she left out many details, to her fights with the Patriarch and challengers.

"The Matriarch seems to dislike you already." A female named Ilok says spitefully, Nala and her not really getting along off the bat.

"What Yautja likes an Ooman before they meet them?" Dhyot'na hisses, soon growling low in her chest as Ilok taps her mandibles angrily at her. To her side, Ukke, who is so young she still has her virginal sign on her crown, leans in and whispers to Nala that Dhyot'na and Ilok have never seen eyes to eye, and though they have never fought, it will soon come to pass as the mating season is a few cycles away. That little bit of information scaring Nala something fierce. The next thing she knows, there is a large box set on the floor, locked with only Tegon having the key.

"What else do I need to do?" Nala asks as the box opens, but as she tries to look, the forests' body is so large she cannot see a thing.

"Now it is time for the piercing." Tegon says, turning around with a small clamp in on hand, and what looks like a small round piece of metal in the other, it being no longer than an inch.

"A piercing?" Nala asks, surprised.

"Open her legs." She orders, the females moving for Nala.

"…"

"" "" "" ""

"How do you think she is doing?" Lord Khupiee asks, lazing back on an ocean of pillows. The occupants of each ship had separated to do what needed to be done, checking in and whatnot. But only one group can go at a time, so Lord Khupiee decided to wait for Nala, him and others wanting to see her done up.

"She knows how to act and what not to do, she will be fine." Sya says, drinking back some sweet juice. But just after his words, a loud scream fills the air, them all knowing it is Nala. But to Syas wonderful surprise, nearly every Yautja stands up, looking towards the large doors that she had left through. A moment later, Nala bursts into the room, her face showing alarming hilarity for whatever may be behind her. The first thing Dhm'Ni sees is her hair. Not only do the white rings make a startling contrast to her hair, but the slick potion they put into bind it has made it shine as if the sun were in the room.

"Keep them away from me!" Nala yells and runs behind Sya, hiding behind his giant arm. Not far after, the group of females come in, Tegon at the front with clamps in hand. Nala points a very accusing finger at them, squinting harshly at the forest. "They were….They were going to _pierce _me…" She gets out.

"Oh my." Sya barks. Remembering now, he wants nothing more than to go back in time and tell Nala of the female traditions, especially those concerning clamps.

"She needs to get it to be complete!" Tegon demands, but as she approaches, Dhm'Ni, Thr'ik and a few others move in front of Nala, growling at her. The forest looks at Dhm'Ni with a strange look in her eyes, her body swaying rather seductively for a moment.

"Nalani does not need such things." The Patriarch walks forwards, his giant self slowly moving. With only a look, Ras'Lech sends the females away.

"Thank you." Nala appreciatively thanks him, bowing her head twice before sitting down. "Ok, what was that?" She asks Sya, slipping up to sit next to him comfortably. At first, Sya seems distant to talk about what the piercing involves, but with a sigh she knows he is going to tell her everything she needs to know.

"It has been proven that with females, when they achieve orgasm during intercourse, increases chances of pregnancy fivefold." He tells, looking at Nala frankly. "And to increase chances of the female achieving orgasm, a small round pin is inserted under the skin to force out what we call a 'ghy', a round bundle of nerves that gives her much pleasure." For a moment Nala is confused, but then she connects the dots.

"Well…mine is already out. I don't need to do no piercing!" She exclaims.

"Well…" Thr'ik moves really close to her, an arm around her shoulders in a cocky fashion, as he always does. "Us males are trained to give females maximum pleasure while mating so that they achieve their peak, hard, fast and frequent." He purrs into her ear. But with that new information, Nala stands up and places her hands on her hips.

"You are telling me that I have spent how long, with how many male Yautja that are expertly trained to fight, expertly trained to hunt and expertly trained to mate, and all I ever did was hunt and fight?" She asks no one, gaining laughs and chuckles from nearly everyone in the room. "Well then, I have invented a new level of stupidity." She giggles.

"Nalani." The Patriarch calls for her from a far away door. "The Matriarch is ready for you now."

"" "" "" ""

Authors Note: Well readers, I am sorry for the lateness. I had gotten engaged last month and it has been a crazy time. But I got a chance to sit today, and so I wrote this for you. Hope you liked it and the next one will come the next moment I get to sit down…and who knows when that will be. My mother is already making me look for dresses! Hahaha. Later!

E.M.


	32. Named

**The Ripple of a Stone **

Named.

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"" "" "" ""

The Matriarch even smelt like omnipotence. Nala was only looking at her from behind, but everything about the leading female displays power. From her long graying tresses to the armor that hung from her belt and even the sounds of her trophies as they clang together. The large room was floor to ceiling glass, the view amazing with half of the planet showing and the rest being the black of space. There are more than a hundred females staring at her, all but the Matriarch. Nala can feel a strange bend in her stomach, though she does not know what it is from. She knows she is not nervous, and she knows she is not scared. Maybe it is just anticipation. She knows she is safe because of all the people behind her; Lord Khupiee, Sya, Dhm'Ni, even Thr'ik giving her a since of safety. She is actually fearful of looking behind her and seeing Dhm'Ni. So she doesn't bother to turn around.

"I wish this room empty." Her voice is crackly, and clearly aged from time. The words were spoken quite nicely, but Nala can tell a small growl is beneath them. To her dismay, all the females walk past her to leave out the door behind them, each and every one looking at like she is a Hard Meat. It took too long for them all to leave, but all the while no one said a single word. When at last it was just the Matriarch and Nalas group, she sighs with relief. For some reason she feels so free when all the other females are gone, she has never been one for female friendship.

"Why would you make us wait?" The Patriarch approaches Zanjui from the side, but his posture is one that they can all see shows his tension.

"I was discussing the situation with my advisors." She says and turns her head only slightly towards Ras'Lech. "And getting rather odd news from Tegon, seems the female refused to receive her piercing."

"Nalani has different physiology and so does not need that custom." He tries.

"But it is a custom nonetheless." Suddenly the Matriarch twists around and stares directly into Nalanis' eyes. But what she sees is not what she expected. Nala thought the top Yautja of their whole world would be more put together. But she looks like every other female she had seen. She doesn't wear any clear and present indication that she is who she is. Her face is marked so heavily with scars that one of her eyes cannot open all of the way, it always looks half closed no matter what she does. Even one of her mandibles is cracked in half, looking half the size of all the other ones.

"Matriarch." Nala says in a greeting manner, bowing her head respectfully. "It is an honor to meet you."

"I feel the same Nalani, although I have only heard of you for too long and now that I see you, I do not know what the males see." She tells almost crudely. "I watched everything, every little bit of footage of your time with us and I do not know why the Clan Leader of the Ehre would welcome you in. Explain yourself Lord Khupiee."

"As honorable as Nalani is, and from what she had done in my presence at our meeting and every moment since, she has done nothing but prove to me that my decision was not out of boredom or a strange need to know what may happen. But the Ooman species could never give her what we could." Lord Khupiee doesn't falter in his words. His eyes do not move and there is not one ounce of question in Nalas mind that he means it.

"You and the Patriarch had welcomed a female, an Ooman female at that, into our world without my consultation!" She hisses, her eyes glaring at Nala, but she never blinks.

"A moment Zanjui." Ras'Lech moves close to her side, Zanjuis' anger fading a great much. In silence, they leave to a corner of the room that is so far away that no one would be able to hear. Behind her, Nala can feel someone approaching her back, getting so close she can feel his Awu'asa on her back. But by the smell she could tell that it wasn't Dhm'Ni, even though she wishes it to be.

"You know," Thr'ik whispers into her ear. "The Matriarch and Patriarch were once involved. They have more than nine children together, unheard of by a mating pair who are not lifemates."

"Why are they no longer together?" Nala asks softly.

"They had planned on becoming lifemates, to get the coveted blue mark on their chest. But the Matriarch, at the last moment, said she did not want to any longer. And since then the Patriarch has never been the same towards her, but so many seasons later, we all can tell she wants him, but he won't." And to match the new information, Nala watches Zanjui grab Ras'Lech's hand rather affectionately, but smoothly though coldly, he takes it back, his mandibles moving faster but his words still quiet. "Even after she could no longer have offspring, her drive to mate is just the same as an adolescent."

"Do not disrespect your Matriarch with such words." Sya slaps Thr'ik right upside the head, the sound making the two talking in the corner look at them for just a moment before continuing their conversation. And that conversation didn't go on for much longer, the Patriarch turning away from her rather abruptly. He comes back but does not tell them about what they were talking about, just giving Nala a small nod. Zanjui, though, stays where she is, staring out through a window into nothing. Feeling a sense of foreboding that she was not coming back, Nala grabs Syas hand, but only for a moment so that no one else would see. He squeezes her hand tightly and gives her a smile with his eyes. Suddenly Nala tries to remember seeing any kind of emotion on any of the others with her, from Lord Khupiee to the Patriarch, nothing. Well, she guesses that is the way it is.

"Nala does not have to receive the piercing." Zanjui says finally after turning back to them. "Though my judgment of your rights is still in question. I have no quam with you being a huntress, or even becoming a highly decorated one. But mating with males, I wonder why you think you have the right to do such a thing. I am worried that you have come into this world thinking you will be easily welcomed by everyone."

"I make so assumptions." Nala offers the truth. "Matriarch, I know that without a doubt my transition into this world will be met with challenges, and I would never go anywhere thinking I wouldn't be seen as an outsider." Slowly and without knowing, she starts taking small but strong steps towards the Matriarch, her body tall and strong.

"Come here so I can see your face." She calls her over. Nala walks up to her but looks at her chest plate, keeping herself from looking the Matriarch in the eyes. And for a mysterious reason, she bends her knees and bows gracefully. She wonders for a moment why it is so natural to be submissive to this female, but she did not become to Matriarch for no reason. Zanjui lifts Nalas head gently by the chin, tilting her head this way and that. "You would have made a trophy that even the most decorated of hunters would be envious of. But I think they would also wish to have half of your scars." She slants Nalas head to the left so she can properly look at her neck scar, squinting her eyes at critically. "Your whole body is marked, almost as equally as mine." Zanjui laughs deeply, though it sounds more like an engine starting up. "But your face…" She clicks her mandibles together in a disapproving manner. And then to Nalas shock, the Matriarch touches her lips lightly and then her nose up to her brow. "You have such small features, no mandibles, no true skin texture to you. Even your spots." She nearly scratches off one of her freckles on her shoulder.

"I do change colors, depending on how much sun I get." Nala laughs and smiles nicely. With a sigh, the Matriarch walks away to once again to look out the window. She shakes her head and crosses her arms tightly.

"My counselors are calling for her to be tested. My people are calling for her to never set foot on sacred ground. My instincts tell me to give her a chance. While my experiences tell me to do otherwise."

"Matriarch I beg of you." Nala suddenly runs to her side and kneels down to one knee. "I know that I will forever be wearing a mask that will fool no one, and that until the day my heart stops beating I will be fighting for my right to not only be a female, but to be alive. I simply beg for the chance." Zanjui snaps her head down to watch with wide eyes.

"So you see, She told you what you needed to know." Ras'Lech states plainly. "And She has advised you to give the one who repeats her words a life of the Yautja, to be given the same gift we were."

"So it may seem." The Matriarch once again lifts Nalas head by the chin and they stare into each others' eyes for what seems like an eternity. "I welcome you, Nalani of the Ehre Clan, to our world. You will be met with a great number of challenges, and challengers. I believe that the tests of your life from your birth to now were only times to study and reflect upon. Now that you will truly live with the gift, you will have your test. But you see, the deception is the test never ends. You will always be in study, and always be ready for whatever may come. And I think you will do just fine. Maybe even quite well. We shall see. It was a pleasure to meet you, little one." She turns away to leave the room, not saying a goodbye to anyone else.

"It was an honor, Matriarch." Nala calls just as the doors begin to close. At the sound of the doors closing however, she gives way and falls to her bottom, nearly crying with joy.

"You are too odd." Thr'ik drops down beside her, placing his head on her lap as they both rest on their backs.

"Oh I am odd? Coming from the male with a square scar on his ass. Do me the favor of telling me the reaction of the next female you mate with when she sees it." They both laugh wholeheartedly, ignoring the talking going on behind them.

"The conversation between Paya and any Matriarch and Patriarch is rarely shared." Ras'Lech whispers to Lord Khupiee and Sya. "But like Nalani had repeated Payas words to me when we fought, she just repeated Payas words to the Matriarch just then."

"It will be a long time before we know the Goddesses plans for the little one." Sya sighs, though he is smiling greatly inside. He looks over his shoulder and shakes his head at seeing Dhm'Ni looking sullen. Well, that is what he gets for forgetting Nalas name. Sya is in fact rather happy that Dhm'Ni had done what he did. Maybe now Nala will look elsewhere for male companionship.

"Will you two stop lounging in the Matriarchs' resting room." Lord Khupiee barks at them, Nala and Thr'ik standing instantly. "We have to name you now." He says and quickly ushers the group back through the many halls and lifts and corridors to the large room they had first gone into after exiting the ship, all of the Yautja still there. Sya makes Nala place her mask back on before she is moved to stand in front of Lord Khupiee, behind him is the whole population of both ships. But behind her are the rest of them, all of the other Yautja that had come to see her. They had been waiting for her, like she was a sideshow. Just needing another moment to look at the attraction, the abomination.

"The female has been welcomed by the Matriarch." The Patriarch addresses the crowds. "The leader of the Ehre Clan has been given the responsibility of renaming the new addition."

"Though I have had many names come to mind to give you," He starts and approaches Nala. "With information such as you having three names, I have had to rethink many things. So I give you this name of Siechi'bal Avthan. In our ancient language, it means 'she who dances with death'."

"Very appropriate." Sya chimes in. Nala bows her head in thanks and that was it. She closes her eyes to try to remember this moment of finally being in something, of being included in something real and tangible. But in her eyes, in the darkness, she sees nothing. Can she truly have a future here? With this species? No one knows. Right?

"" "" "" ""  
What came next will always haunt Nala to her very core. Not only does she have a new name that no one really uses, its intent and need only for formal purposes, but she was sent to an arena where she was to fight the Matriarchs personal choice. Maybe she picked that female because of her skills, or her clear and unadulterated hate Nala could see burning in the females eyes from across the room. Around the arena, there are some Yautja standing on the stairs to watch, males and females. She had to change into more suitable wear of course, it felt so good to have her Awu'asa back on and not that formal dress. Sya helps by adjusting a back strap so it fits tighter, checking so it would not fall or slip. Nala cracks her hands, linking them together them pushing out. The cracks though were not all natural, her metal fingers clinking. After a while she had gotten used to them, but in the long run she had a lot of trouble with her back. Sometimes she would try to jump or twist, and she would be overcome with such a great amount of pain that all she could do to stop it would be to lay down and not move, something she hates doing. But the pain would always go away, her half metal spine forgotten for the rest of the day.

The fight had started out as every other fight, with a bow to start it then a few hits here and there to really test the opponent. But when the female jumps higher then Nala is tall, she just stands there shocked. The female lands behind her, punching her back so hard she flies nearly twenty feet before finally stopping. Quickly getting to her feet, Nala twists and charges, kneeing the female in the stomach. Her next few moves show the crowed exactly why she is called 'she who dances with death.' Nala starts moving her feet so fast, doing circles around and around the female, hitting her in just the right spots with her fists and weapons, dancing her ballet of fighting. But then suddenly, the female twists around, her long hair raising in the air, and with one arm she wipes the black tresses down onto Nalas back. The scream that escapes her lungs is one Nala thought she would never hear again. The sharp points of the females hair slashes into her skin better than any Ooman made whip. Her unguarded back is hit three times so deep that the metal of her spine sparkles in the lights.

The female, at seeing her new weapon, grabs a hand full of her hair and starts a merciless attack, hitting her back twice more, her legs three times each. But when she tries to get her arms, Nala cracks. Her memories of her past overwhelms her and she forgets the fact that she does not want to cause harm to any females and she grabs the females' feet, pulling them out from under her. Even though her legs are bleeding from deep gashes, Nala gets up and walks on top of the female, standing on her back. She bends down and clutches two of the longest piece of hair and, after placing a foot on the back of the females' neck, starts to pull. Nala tugs with all of her strength, the female under her scream in agony as the two tresses are pulled off of the back of her head. With her green glowing blood dripping off the severed ends, Nala simply turns and walks away to give room for the female to stand. If she thinks she is going to get out of this fight without any scars, she is dead wrong.

"What is wrong with you Ooman?" She hisses loudly, just so the rest of the arena can hear her. But Nala, not caring about the females safety, starts to circle the long weapons in her hands, snapping the ends close to the females mask. Charging, the female is stopped in her tracks when Nala whips her leg with a single snap. But then she gives her another to her arm, then another and another. All the while they are moving backwards, the female trying to move slowly away but Nala keeps to her viscous onslaught. In her anger, she lifts both of her arms up and brings them down to slash the females across her chest, her green blood practically flowing out. Her roars of pain were music to Nalas ears, something inside of her wanting to get revenge for the female giving her new scars. But this was getting boring for her, she needed to finish this fight. Dropping one of the black weapons in hand, Nala runs up and jumps high to plant her feet on the female chest, bringing her down to the ground. She turns the bleeding body over to her stomach and wraps the remaining tress around her throat. The female garbles a roar and starts to rip at Nala hands, but she is holding it too high for to her reach. In a matter of moments the female is motionless, knocked unconscious from the loss of blood and no air.

'Stop Siechi…' She hears in her ears. 'Do not cause such death on your first day with your gift…' It says again. More in shock then in understanding, Nala drops the female to the ground, the Yautja filling her lungs with air though she is still out. Looking around franticly to see who had spoken to her, Nala can't find a single Yautja close enough to have said it so quietly. She looks over to Sya and his face is just like all the others, stunned and a little mortified that she had gone so far as to rip out the females tresses. Somewhere someone declares her the winner of the challenge and out of nowhere more than ten healers come out. But the only one that comes to serve her wounds is Kh'Cho, the healer from Lord Khupiees ship. She doesn't even feel the pain as he applies the cauterizing lotion to her back, she doesn't even smell the offensive stench of her own flesh burning.

"Nala…" Kh'Cho stands in front of her, but she doesn't respond. In a trance, Nala slips off one of the females rings from her ripped off hair and places it in her Awu'asa. The next thing she knows Sya is by her side, leading her off into a private room where the healers look at her more carefully. Now they pay attention to her, when the world isn't looking at them. Sya takes off her mask and with a damp cloth washes off the bit of blood that had come from her mouth.

"Did you talk to me?" She asks him.

"I have been trying to talk to you for some time." He laughs.

"No, I mean…just before I dropped the female…did you tell me to stop?" Nala looks up at him and at seeing her utter confusion, Sya sits down beside her.

"No one can contact you through your mask while fighting. No one could have said anything to you. Did you hear something?" He asks, making sure to say 'something' and not 'someone'.

"I heard something, and it told me to stop and not to cause death of my first day with my gift." She just shakes her head and covers her eyes with her hands. But if she hadn't, she would have seen the absolute shock on Syas face.

"It must have been your mind playing tricks." He offers, though he knows much, much more.

"" "" "" ""

One night a few days later, when Nala learned that not only does she have to move from her room on the Patriarchs ship to the one of the Hunters Worlds to live in and that she would be living in the same port with some of her friends, but her room was right next to Dhm'Nis. Just as the ship, each level is different to the Yautja. One is for the Unblooded, another for the Young Bloods and so on. Her room is too big for her to know what to do with. Sya just had to add that when he was a Young Blood he had to room with seven other hunters in a place twice as small. But then again, as Nala pointed out, that was so very long ago. Every little thing of hers had been placed in her new room, her trophy room looking so empty and her closet as well. She needed to do some shopping. The first thing she did was lay on her new, giant bed. But it doesn't feel the same without the pelt of fur that was always on Dhm'Nis bed.

"We have many things to do before you rest today." Sya pulls her off the bed. "We need to get a special shelf for your trophy room and you have a dinner with the Ehre Elders and then see the dressers."

"I have my hair done already!" Nala exclaims, still adjusting to the new weight on her head.

"It is not just that, when we are not fighting to live, we simply live." Sya laughs. As they leave her room, they run into Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik in the large hallway, Thr'ik being placed in a room two doors down.

"You haven't been to see my room." Thr'ik gives her a shake of the shoulder to say hello.

"I don't know who has been in there." Nala laughs, punching him in the side for her own hello.

"We must go." Sya ushers so Nala and Dhm'Ni would not be given a chance to talk. So just giving him a small smile, Dhm'Ni nods to her just before they leave.

"Wow, Syas acting too much like her father." Thr'ik laughs and elbows Dhm'Ni in the gut.

"Let's go." He grumbles and leaves his friend in the dust to go catch a transport to the society world so he can drink away what he did to Nala a few days ago. Thr'ik catches up quickly and all the while he is talking about finally getting back to their favorite world, Dhm'Ni only quiet.

Little less than an hour later, they walk through the wide doors into the busiest part of the place to see the best thing the Goddess can offer, her females. It was a dream, something they haven't seen in so long and if they died right at this moment, they would tell Paya how great she was in her creation of these females. The smell was a mixture of their feminine musk and of the musk of males. Which, by itself is no good, but where there are many males, there are many females. Thr'ik, doing his best to be suave, glides away quickly to a group of females Dhm'Ni would never have any interest in. Maybe that is how good friendships work, if there is no competition over the females, males get along. Maybe. Just when Dhm'Ni is about to walk deeper into the room, he sees her for the second time in his life. He had never gotten her name, but he remembers her skin looking like the black forests' of the homeworld. The top dresser of the Ehre Clan that he had delivered Nala too, and the female who made him forget her name. In an odd fashion the female, almost as if she knew he was looking at her, moves towards him in such a manner that it takes all the will Dhm'Ni has not to pump out every drop of his musk. Her long and thick legs take massive steps, her thighs showing through the side of her cloth. Her eyes are half lidded and she moves her hips in an exaggerated fashion to show them off, large hips being the perfect picture of a reproductive female. Her head slowly turns to match his gaze, and she smiles.

"I am Tegon." She purrs as she gets closer, the sound making Dhm'Nis muscles clench.

"I am," He starts.

"You are the Son of the Ehre Clan. I know who you are…" She smiles, her mandibles clicking gently. All it took to get him to take her into his bed was a small breathe in to catch the scent of her musk.

"" "" "" ""

"I hate shopping." Nala drops down two giant handfuls of clothing to the ground, Sya quick to make her pick it up and start putting everything way.

"We would not have had to go so fast at the dressers if you had not spent nearly the whole day at the Awu'asa makers getting a custom trophy case." He laughs at her and goes to view the newly installed case. Half of the wall, while still the normal open space to place skulls and the like, is filled with tiny, vertical slots for Nala to place the tress rings she gets from her challenges. After putting in the few she had, both Nala and Sya stare at it rather oddly, it is clear that she has to fill this up to make it look right. Her other trophies were up and glistening in the lights, the razor teeth of her Hard Meat staring at her sadly, making her smile. Her bed was so uncomfortable. Just sitting on it and getting a goodnight hug from Sya seemed unnatural, she missed the softness of Dhm'Nis' bed, and she missed smelling him on the pillows and she missed hearing him breathe…She missed him. Nala waits five minutes after Sya left before she leaves her room and walks in front of Dhm'Nis door. She wonders if her hand print would work on this door, and if she came in what he would think. Maybe he wasn't home. But if he wasn't and he came home to smell that she was there, would he be mad? Or maybe he would think she wasn't mad at him anymore. Or that she came here to kick his ass.

Down the large hall, Nala hears a group coming, laughing and talking loudly, so she quickly decides to go in and presses her hand down. To her surprise, the door opens up and she hurriedly goes in. She closes the door behind her too quickly, so fast that she doesn't allow her senses to pick up that odor. Turning around slowly, Nala covers her mouth and nose slowly as the smell of musk hits her harder than a punch. Her eyes widen but the musk is so thick that it is hurting her eyes, making them water. She searches around the room to make sure that Dhm'Ni, and whoever he may be with, had not seen her and she runs out of the room. But in her haste, Nala runs into the group that she had entered the room to get away from. Happily though, it was Thr'ik and a few other males gabbing about females. He grabs her shoulders and asks if she is ok and putting on her best smile, Nala says she only has something in her eyes. But Thr'ik, knowing her as he does, waves the others away.

"Do not lie to me…" He whispers and leans down, making Nala feel strangely small.

"Dhm'Ni…He…" She starts but a hard lump that starts in her throat makes her stop. Thr'ik leans his head even lower and takes small sniff. Rearing his back, he shakes his head and blinks widely.

"I can tell." He sighs.

"I really don't want to go to sleep alone tonight." With just a nod, he leads her a little ways past Dhm'Nis' room to his own. His room looked to be actually lived in, since he had been given this room right after becoming a Young Blood. His walls were covered with bright red and yellow fabric with long tapestries hanging as well, all showing scenes of mountains and valleys. He even had very comfortable sofas with giant pillows. Before entering his room, Nala made sure to ask him if everything was clean, Thr'ik swearing that everything was good. She doesn't even care that she is going down to her small undergarments to sleep, it was Thr'ik and she wanted to fall asleep with a friend. She clambers into his bed to find it way more comfortable then her other one, his pillows even a little too soft. She yawns loudly as he undresses, Thr'ik scratching his belly as he goes.

"So what were you up to?" She asks as he slides in next to her.

"I was making my children." He tells triumphantly, Nala just sighing.

"" "" "" ""

"Again!" Sya roars as he trains with Dhm'Ni and many others. Even they could tell something was bothering their teacher, he was being more demanding then he has ever been. But they would never question him, so the large group goes through the fluent moves with the long and rather awkward weapon in their hands. For weeks they have been continuing their training, preparing for the other mandatory hunts all Young Bloods must go through. When Dhm'Ni had started these sessions, he thought Nala was going to be in the same class with him, but he soon learned that the females who were in the class refused to do it with her. But Nala being Nala, she bowed out to train with Sya alone, just so the females would be happy. He and many other males in the class are friends with Nala, and so decided to pay absolutely no attention to the females in their class, just to spite them. But Dhm'Nis greatest annoyance, and confusion, is that Ferca is in the class. She is not even a Young Blood but is a session to hunt with them. This must be her father's doing, Arbitrator Dh'Kn wants her to have every option. But Ferca refuses to go through her Chiva, she does not want to die hunting the best game when she can get the same acclimation for getting other trophies.

She tries to talk to him every day, but to no use. Dhm'Ni would move away, grunt at her angrily and he was once forced to leave the class just to get away. But with all this happening, he misses Nala more than ever. She was the one person he could go to and talk about this, Thr'ik would encourage Ferca, His father as well. But Nala, she would support him and what he wants.

"What's got your mind wondering?" He hears her shrill, disgusting voice behind him, causing his rhythm to be off and so dropping a weapon. Ferca, laughing as she approaches, walks in front of him smiling as sweetly as the sourest of fruits. "You have a great amount of vigor, Son of the Ehre Clan." She never called Dhm'Ni by name, she didn't want him, she just wants his title.

"Thank you." He says, having to be civil while gathering his dropped weapon.

"Oh I am not talking about your skills, I am talking about your resistance to me. Though we both know you are doing this just to make me want you more." She purrs her words in a vain attempt to get him sexually aroused, though she couldn't do more to repel him.

"If you are not going to participate in this class Ferca, then I suggest getting out of it before you embarrass yourself with not knowing the material!" Dhm'Ni hisses back and walks to a different part of the training room, thankful she goes back to her own spot. His eyes flow back to his teacher, Sya watching the whole thing. But he knows those eyes, he knows he is doing something wrong. Every time he would do a mistake, Sya would look at him in such a manner; brows raised, eyes half shut, head tilted back, mandibles closed. But he should be concentrating on his movements, not his angry teacher. And not Nala. Just knowing that Sya was with her everyday made him spiteful. Something about it just wasn't right. For a few more hours, the large group strained their muscles to remember the movements, not ending until it was flawless. At the end, everyone thanks Sya for his teachings and waits for him to leave before they sigh.

"You should not be so mean to the females." Dhm'Ni hears behind him. He twists around slowly to see Nder jostling with a long piece of rope in his hands. "Ferca only wants your offspring." He laughs.

"I do not want to give her my offspring." Dhm'Ni grumbles back.

"I think it is best if you leave as soon as you can." Nder walks close and leans in. "I know there is a rift between you and Nala lately, as usual, and she and I are going to be sparing here."

"So I must leave?" He nearly roars in surprise. Does Nala want him to leave? Has it really become so bad that she does not want to be in the same room as he? All because he forgot her name?

"Oh I am not saying that she wishes you to go!" He laughs, his head shaking funnily. "Stay if you want." Nder places a hand on Dhm'Ni's shoulder, shaking roughly. "Enjoy the show." Before Dhm'Ni can ask what show he meant, his heart suddenly begins to burst from his chest when he hears Nala enter the training deck. He can't see her or smell her, but he can hear her footsteps. He can hear her breathing and if were even possible, Dhm'Ni can hear her smile.

"Thought you were not going to show." Nder laughs at Nala as she steps into a square with him. Acting like they didn't care, they talk as though the crowd around them was not getting bigger. For weeks they have been sparring and everyday more and more Yautja would watch them. And for good reason. Dhm'Ni moves closer but still behind a few taller males so to keep hidden from Nala, for some reason he feels a need to keep a distance from her. He peaks over a tall shoulder and smiles at seeing she had put her hair up in a giant bun, a few stray endings sticking out like sharp spikes.

"Have you seen this before?" The male beside him asks softly.

"No." Dhm'Ni answers quickly.

"The female puts on a blind fold and Nder tries to fight her."

"A blind fold? Why?" Before his question can be answered, Nala ties a thick piece of blank fabric around her head, covering not only her eyes, but also her nose and ears completely. He watches in awe as Nder begins to circle her like he would prey; his arms out, knees bend and eyes focused. She shakes her hands gently, flexing her fingers. "I do not understand what is happening." Dhm'Ni whispers.

"It is a training exercise Sya wants us all to one day take. Papa forbid something happens to our eyes, or we lose an arm during a hunt. This is to help us know what to do when we are blind. But when Nala began to train with Nder, he noticed that not only could she tell exactly where we was, but when he moved, how he moved, everything. So he thought it was because she could smell where he was."

"So he covered her nose." Dhm'Ni says, stunned.

"But when that didn't change anything, he covered her ears because he thought she could hear him move. But still no change. She could always tell where he was." Cutting off their words, Nder tries to swipe at Nalas arm, but she quickly twists out of the way. She bends down in a defensive position and begins to follow the way her opponent moves.

"How is she doing it then?" Dhm'Ni asks, his eyes watching the fight intensely.

"I think it is her skin." Another Yautja standing beside him answers. "It is so sensitive that she can feel the movements in the air."

"I agree, I think it is her hair, there are millions of tiny hairs all over her body." The other one says. "The air moves when Nder does and she feels it."

"Watch." It went on for no more than a half an hour before Nder had Nala in a headlock. The crowd began to thin but Dhm'Ni stood still. Seeing Nala having fun and laugh but still being defeated was funny, a sly smile on his face the whole time. He crosses his arms and watches the two sit down to catch their breath, Nala ripping off the blind fold. She takes a deep breath in and to his shock, she turns her head towards him slowly. They smile at each other awkwardly as he walks closer, each step making his stomach twist and heart beat harder. Nder sighs loudly and shakes his head at them.

"Do you want me to…" He leans towards the door.

"Please." Nala smiles at him. After giving each other and short goodbye, she watches his red-spotted body leave. "Let's make talk." Both she and Dhm'Ni laugh at the memory from so long ago. He sits down and sighs, not willing to look at her yet. "Where can we start?"

"From the beginning maybe?" He offers.

"Well you have never really clarified why you were chasing me on that island." She laughs, going all the way back to the very beginning.

"I was running after you because Sya told me too." Dhm'Ni looks up to her, a smirk lighting up his face.

"I think we both need to take a break from doing what he says."

"" "" "" ""

Hidden in a far corner, with a horde females around her, Ferca stares at the talking couple intensely. Her mandibles twitch in frustration every time either one of them laughs, and especially when ever the Ooman would touch Dhm'Ni. Her tiny little hands would reach out and touch his knee, or his chin. It makes something in her blood boil. Ferca taps her sharp fingers against a wall, thinking of what she can do. She knows one thing for sure; she needs to have the grandchild of the Clan Leader. Just thinking about the prestige she would get makes her mind swirl in millions of directions. Her name would be famous, her stature in the clan would rise to unthinkable, something she yearns for. Ferca had always been told by her father, Elder Dh'Kn, to work for the best. But why not work for the best while staying alive. She knows that she has to do many things to make up for refusing to do her Chiva. But she also knows that risk of doing such a thing; it wasn't worth it. But the only thing that will put her name on every single mandible is having the child of Dhm'Ni, the son of the Ehre Clan. It is a must. There is no other option.

"" "" "" ""

"He said what?" Nala falls to one side, holding her stomach in pure laughter.

"He said 'I consider you my prey you know. And my blades are not the only things that shoot up for you'." Dhm'Ni, laying on his side, chuckles at telling another story about Thr'ik and his attempts at getting a female. The pair had failed to notice that the day had come and gone and the training deck had emptied  
completely.

"Was he successful?" She asks.

"The child is probably questioning its mother judgment in her belly as we speak." He laughs, though they know it is all in good fun.

"What about you?" Nala says softly. "Are you…expecting?" Her eyes become so wide that the blue stuns him for more than a moment. Dhm'Ni would have gladly spent forever looking at all the different specks of dark blue that ringed the lighter in the middle. He would have been happy to just stare at time until the end of time. But that question had an answer.

"Tegon messaged me a few days ago, my first child is due early next season." Another piece of her heart is taken just hen, a piece she doubts she will ever get back. Forcing a smile, Nala says a soft congratulations, the appropriate question of its gender coming up. "My father will be happy to know a grandson is on the way."

"You have not told him?" She asks surpised.

"No, I am rather fearful too." He laughs.

"Go now before the news gets to him!" Nala ushers him for many reasons. With a defeating sigh, Dhm'Ni gives in to the need to tell the news and stands up ready to leave.

"Do you want to come with me to share the news?" He asks funnily. But with a decline and an excuse of further training, he leaves her with a sift goodbye.

Nala turns onto her back, staring up to the roof of the training room. Placing her hands behind her back, she breaths out slowly to keep from crying. What was it about his news that makes her heart shatter? She has not felt like this since she watched Allen die. Oh Allen, she has not thought of him in a long time. Once in a while she would wonder if he was watching over her, looking in on her to keep her safe, something he always did. Her stomach clinches painfully when she thinks she should have gone with Dhm'Ni to tell his father the news, but what if she went with him and he said 'I am having a grandson for you father,' and Lord Khupiee thinks it is Nala who having his grandson? Unintentionally, Nala moans at the thought. She places a hand over her lower stomach, but when she realizes there is nothing in there, she bursts into tears, the hot droplets rolling down her face. Was she ever going to grow up and have a family? Was she ever going to have anything? Can she live long enough to get past being a Young Blood? Without a doubt she will die before even the oldest of Yautja, Oomans do not live that long compared. In aggravation, Nala growls to herself, she shouldn't be thinking such sad things. Who knows what she will do in her life, she sure does not and that is more frightening than anything.

"" "" "" ""

Dhm'Ni lays asleep, his head hanging off the side of the bed with this mouth wide open. The drunken coma was in fact welcome, a celebration his father held in honor of his grandsons conceiving. He knows that in the morning he will feel the full brunt of it, but that too is welcome. When he truly needed absolute silence, his body nearly convulses at the sound of his door opening. The light from the hallways invades his sitting room, a small crack of it leaking into his bedroom. A sickening lump forms in his throat as Dhm'Ni wakes up, the threat of vomit inescapable. The small door to his room opens softly, and to let whomever it was now he was awake, and alive, Dhm'Ni groans.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Nala!" Dhm'Ni smiles and writhes around on his bed in an attempt to get up, but no such luck.

"Are you drunk?" She asks, walking to the side of the bed his head is hanging off.

"Not anymore. I think…" Without warning he burps, the stench flowing up Nalas nose, making her cover both her nose and mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." Dhm'Ni swiftly jumps off the bed and runs into the bathroom, but instead of using what one might think, he simply leans over the end of his bath, letting the contents of his stomach out. Behind him, Nala approaches slowly, placing a hand softly at the small of his back. As she moves closer to his head, her hands travels up his back and he shivers, her cool skin making him feel amazing yet sicker as well.

"Poor Dhm'Ni." She sings, and without question Nala holds back all of his tresses as he belts out a few more stomachs full of vomit. Once he was finished, she begins to run the bath full of water to wash everything out, but also soaking a cloth in hot water. Nala gets him to lay on his back, her head in her lap and she begins to clean his mouth, each mandible was given great care, all of his teeth and even his inner mouth. All the while Dhm'Nis eyes are in the back of his head in bliss, the caresses of her cleaning nearly euphoric. He is almost asleep when she is done, petting his giant forehead to wake him up fully. "Lets' get you into bed." She whispers into his ear, him purring a 'yes'. With a struggle, they get him to the bed and laying properly in it. But as Nala begins to cover him with his blankets, he notices she is not putting his fur one on. He is just about to ask her when she says a very fast 'bye' and grabs the pelt, heading for the door. Despite still feeling sick and the fact all the lights had been turned off, Dhm'Ni jumps out of bed fast and runs after her. Just as his door opens to the hallway, he grabs her from behind and pulls her back into his bedroom, her laughing and begging to be let go.

"Where do you think you are going with that?" He asks, carrying her to the bed.

"I can't sleep without it! My bed is so uncomfortable!" Nala explains as she is dropped onto the bed. Dhm'Ni, though, slides right next to her a without even looking pulls her down to lay with him and throws the pelt over both their bodies.

"It is not that you cannot sleep without the pelt Nala, it is that you cannot sleep without me." He finally says what they both know but would never admit. "Just as I cannot sleep without you." If only he could have seen her blush and smile, but the darkness of his room did not allow for any sight. Nala just sighs and lays on her back for him to go into his favorite spot, his head on her stomach and arms up to wrap around her shoulders. Within moments he asleep, but before Nala could even think of it, she pushes her fingers deep into his tresses, the soft skin on the back of his head making him purr deeply. The vibrations go through her, her hips instinctively revolving upwards at the pleasure of his body being pushed against her sex. That being a pleasure she has not had in so long.

"Dhm'Ni?" She calls out, he can't be awake if she does this. But should she? Could she? But she needs to! "Dhm'Ni!" She calls again, but no reaction. Her legs open wider and wrap around his chest, her feet locking in place and at the same moment turning her hips up perfectly. Nala starts to massage his skin again, gaining his low purr and vibrations. Her head falls back in pure pleasure as she can feel it begin to arouse her body, her neither lips pulsing and becoming drenched. Every time Dhm'Ni breathes his chest is forced harder against her folds, and to be sure not to make a sound, Nala bites her bottom lip. It doesn't take for her to get into the rhythm of trusting her hips upwards when he breathes in, but when she adds in her massage of his sensitive skin, Nalas mouth opens wide in a silent scream of orgasm as it rages through her body. Her back arches painfully, her legs contract around Dhm'Nis chest and her nails dig into the back of his head. Finally when she is able to breath, Nala relaxes but then gasps at what she just did. She looks down at the giant head on her stomach and nearly screams in embarrassment. How could she have just done that? No matter what the reason, she can't do it again. Ever. No way. No how. It takes a little while, but she gets out of his grasp and to the bathroom, the last thing she needs is Dhm'Ni smelling her stupidity. The words 'never again' chatting in her head for the rest of the night.

"" "" "" ""

Dhm'Ni wakes with a very heavy weight on his back, only to find a sleeping Nala on him. Grumbling a remark of 'no wonder why it hurts to breath', he shifts her to lay next to him, her chest to his with her forehead resting just at his choler bone. As usual, during the night she had taken off all but her smallest shirt, and the temptation for Dhm'Ni to touch her skin is overwhelming. His fingers dance nervously just above her spine, but the warmth of it was so inviting that they are soon traveling up and down the indent. Her long sigh makes him smile, but her own smile makes him aroused. Dhm'Ni clatters his mandibles together as his body betrays him again and his sex begins to grow. He is just about to escape to the bathroom once more then she shifts closer and he has to put that task to a later time. But once more, he uses the image of Ferca to displace his arousal.

But as if she knew he was thinking about her, in what capacity it did not matter, Ferca strolls up to his door with a key-card in hand. With it being so early in the morning, the halls are empty. She had stayed up all night to be able to get here so early, once news came to her that the dresser was pregnant, her anger for not being the first was so grand she had thought about killing the son of the Ehre Clan, but then how would she get pregnant by him? She looks every which was before sliding the key-card into a small slot in his hand-reader, the green light a welcome sight. The door opens and with a smug smile she strolls in, even turning on the lights as she goes. Her sun colored skin practically glows in the light, but with the dark décor of Dhm'Nis room anything would stand bright. Once she finds the door to his room, she walks into it and turns the light on. But what she sees was not what she expected.

"Ferca?" Dhm'Ni mutters.

"What are you doing? Are you pauked in the head?" She screams, finally waking up Nala. She looks between her and Dhm'Ni, her sleepy mind not getting what is going on.

"Who is that?" She asks him.

"I am Ferca! I have come here to mate with Dhm'Ni but I see you have gotten to it first!" Nalas eyes open wide, how could she have known what she did last night? But she didn't mate with Dhm'Ni, she just did something very wrong.

"We have never mated Ferca. Get out of my room, now!" He orders, stepping off the bed and stands aggressively. Ferca though does not take the warning and suddenly jumps onto the bed, right on top of Nala.

"Stupid Ooman!" She screeches as she tries to punch Nala in the face, but she is pulled out of the way as Dhm'Ni grabs one of her arms. He yanks her off the bed and sands her up on her feet, though wobbly at first. Before either of them can do another thing, Ferca jumps out and pushes both of Nalas shoulders. And without thinking, Nala pushes back.

"Get the hell out of here!" Nala pushes so hard that Ferca flies across the room, slamming into a wall so hard the dent would have to be taken care of professionally. Dhm'Ni grabs her hand to make sure she does not go anywhere, wanting that female out of his room.

"I am going to kill you tonight, you stupid, disgusting Ooman!" She hisses. "You have never fought a good female before!"

"I am not fighting you!" Nala yells, her hand grasping Dhm'Nis forearm hard.

"Yes, you are." Dhm'Ni says, stunning her. "She challenged you, and you pushed back." He says gloomily. "And with the reason of the fight, mating rights, it is to the death."

"No, no I am not going to!" Nala says again.

"You have no other option!" Ferca tries to jump at her again, but Dhm'Ni steps between them and throws the female out into the sitting room.

"Get out before I declare you a trespasser!" He roars so loud that her lungs shake. Ferca and Nala stare at each other for a long moment, both of them wishing they had their weapons on hand. Finally Dhm'Ni gets into the intruding females face, his mandibles wide open in pure anger and roars again, Ferca turning on a dime and running out of the room. He stands breathing roughly, Nala behind him not understanding what has happened. She slowly walks forwards and to his shock but pealsure, Nala wraps her hands around his waist and rests her head on his back. Her fingers are so far apart it would have been funny but for the fact that her soft palms are making his skin shiver.

"What just happened?" She asks in a whisper. Not truly wanting too, Dhm'Ni breaks her hold on him and turns to face her.

"When there is a dispute among females about mating with a male, and there is a challenge to a fight, it is to the death and the winner gets to mate with the male."

"But…I don't want to mate with you." Nala says and in that moment both of them look down, wishing things were different.

"We must go see Sya." He says and turns to get dressed. Closing her eyes, Nala convinces herself not to cry, not to go to him and say that she is not sure what she wants anymore. She wants to tell him what she did last night, the pleasure she had gotten from him even though he was asleep. But her fear of what he might say over takes what she wants and she too gets dressed. She needs to know what all this with Ferca means.

"" "" "" ""

Authors Note: Just a quick chapter to get me back into the swing of writing.


	33. Sent

**The Ripple of a Stone**

Sent.

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading. 

E.M. 

"" "" "" ""

"This is exactly what I feared would happen!" The Matriarch hisses, throwing down a hand onto a table. Nala flinches and against her best interest cowers behind Syas giant body. "Ferca is climbing the ladder of the most respected females of this clan, the only thing she would need to do to guarantee an Honored Huntress status is go through her Chiva. And now she challenged Nalani in a fight for mating rights, what next?" She rises her hands up in defeat while lowering her head, growling to no one. 

"Nalani and I have not covered that area of study, I had concentrated on the hunting and male side of our world, not the intricacies of the female world." Sya offers smoothly.

"Do not put the blame for this on your shoulders." Nala steps out from behind him. "I pushed back before I thought about the consequences." 

"Stupid Ooman!" Ferca hisses from the other side of the room, her father Elder Dh'Kn holding her by an arm, tightly.

"Take a lesson from that Ooman, pup, have modesty and see that you have caused a problem and the solutions are few and far between!" The Matriarch roars in Fercas direction. "I understand that you wish to mate with the Clan Leaders son, but you must practice discretion. Dhm'Ni tells me this is not the first time you have broken into his room."

"No Matriarch." Ferca lowers her head submissively. "I have once before." Slowly, Zanjui shakes her head and then to every ones shock, apologizes to Nala.

"I apologize that you have encountered such females without any level of self control." She says.

"I have met you, Matriarch, so I know how great Yautja females can be." If Nala didn't know better, her words made her blush, a green glow barely showing through.

"What will happen now is Ferca can rescind her challenge and there will be no fight, or she doesn't and there will be one." The Patriarch chimes in. In the small meeting room there are few people. But outside everyone waits for what will be said about the fight. Nala knows Dhm'Ni is pacing back and forth by the door, needing to be the first to know what will happen.

"I will do no such thing!" Ferca says. "I challenged the Ooman and I will kill her." Completely disregarding her words, Ras'Lech shakes his head.

"But even in the middle of the fight a female can change it from a fight for mating rights to a regular one. One that does not have to end in death." He adds.

"Which I will not do!" She screams. 

"Quiet Ferca!" Elder Dh'Kn scolds his daughter. "Do not make this worse for yourself."

"The challenge stands then." The Matriarch walks out of the room without looking at anyone, her shoulders so tight in stress that no one dares to say anything to her. Sya ushers Nala out of the room before any other confrontations begins, and she is fine with that. Outside Thr'ik runs up to them like she had just dragged in a bag full of bones.

"Are you really going to fight her so you can mate with Dhm'Ni?" He asks, eyes wide in shock.

"Nala is not going to mate with Dhm'Ni." Sya says with a half growl under his breath. The group goes into an awkward silence, Nala unable to look into anyone faces. She can't bear to talk to Dhm'Ni. After she quietly excuses herself, the tension in the air making her head hurt, she can't ignore the urge to do something. Her fight with Ferca is a few hours away, and she hadn't really trained in days. It feels amazing as she gets her Awu'asa on, each piece feeling like a missing part of her body had been put back. With her heavy mask in hand, she picks the training deck on the upper most part of her globe. She is escorted the entire way with stares and whispers, but turning a blind eye is the best and only way to deal with them. Nala slips into the colossal training room and her mouth drops. From the delicious scent of the males sparing, the sounds of weapons smashing together and the sight of the large transparent roof showing an uncountable number of stars in the sky, she nearly falls over. 

"I thought you would never find this place." The familiar voice of Nder causes her to giggle, the sight of his light brown body spotted in red and black makes her smile.

"Why hadn't you told me about it in the first place?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Do I have to point everything out for you?" He laughs, clattering his mandibles. "Spar with me."

"I only came here to work out, not spar Nder."

"Then let's work." Nder claps his hands together and for a moment, just a moment, Nala is a little afraid of what is going through his mind. "I will imitate, and beat you at whatever it is you are doing!"

"Oh yeah! 'Anything you can do I can do better. I can do anything better than you'" She sings.

"Something like that." He laughs, waving her to move to a more open area. 

"I tell you what, whoever wins must hands over a skull. Deal?" All she gets is a nod, that's all she needs. For hours they don't speak another word, Nala would do one movement, Nder would match it. From jumps and rolls, running from end to end over and over, even when she takes a break, he imitates her perfectly. It is not until they begin to do push-ups that he opens his mouth.

"You know," He pauses as he drops to the ground once more to push himself up. "It is not that I am pushing myself up," He pauses again. "As much as it is that I am pushing the globe down!" Nala lost. She falls to the ground laughing so hard her stomach begins to hurt. Nder lays on his stomach to watch the hilarity and sighs when he sees tears coming from her eyes.

"You cheated!" She says.

"Did not." Nala simples shakes her head, there is no point in arguing. "Do you think you can win?" He asks suddenly. She stares at him with a blank face, not knowing how to answer the question.

"I think so."

"Nalani I have seen both you and Ferca fight, do you want my honest opinion?" Without giving an answer, Nala sits up straight and gives Nder her full and complete attention. "You must be careful of her tactics, she is a tricky fighter. I have seen her pull weapons from her tresses, choke another huntress with her feet and break her neck. I worry that you underestimate just how powerful a Yautja female is."

"No need to worry." They turn their head to the voice and see Sya walking towards them. "It's time Nala." With that she stands and as she walks by Nder she lets a hand rake across one of his shoulders in farewell. If she is to die then she dies, and this is their last meeting.

"Oh Nala!" Nder calls just as she is about to turn the corner out of the training room. "You still owe me a skull!"

"I know." She pauses, thinking about her next question. "Will you be coming to watch?"

"No." His answer is more than stunning. "But I will see you tonight for dinner, yes?" He smiles smugly, giving her a needed laugh before finally leaving.

"" "" "" ""

Her mask is heavy, every piece of her armor is, the weight adding to surreal effect of each hit her body takes. Nala is sure that a few ribs are broken, and she had long ago tasted the blood in her mouth. Ferca, though, is no better off. Her body is revenged with the marks of blades, green radiant blood seeping out of the wounds. The fight had started with a bow, while Nala had respectfully gone low, her opponent did not. She struck the first blow to the back of Fercas head, and since that point the Yautja has been furious. Many times she has tried to get to Nalas neck, specifically to her scar which is thankfully guarded by her metal plate. But it will do little to keep the pain away if it is hit. And each time Nala must move to keep her neck safe, her patience lessens. 

But with a skilled pivot and a punch, Ferca slams her fist into Nalas neck, sending her sprawling to the floor screaming in agony. She thrashes on the ground, grasping at her throbbing scar in hopes that the pain will go away before Ferca approaches. And it seems in a fit of egotistical pleasure, Ferca raises her hands up in a taunt to the giant crowd, gaining a roaring response. The room itself is small compared to some of the other rooms Nalas has fought in, but the number of bodies in it has never been larger. So many Yautja are there that the air is thick and hot, the scent of excitement had nearly stung her nose when first entering. Her neck throbs for what seems like an eternity, the heat from it making it feel like it is going to burn through her body. Nala closes her eyes to concentrate, to get past the pain. But the only thing, the only person that she can think of is Dhm'Ni. At the thought of him his sweet scent of vanilla and rain wafts into her senses and she takes a deep, calming breath. Slowly the pain lessens to bearable, her eyes red with the sting of tears when she finally opens them. Far away from her, still with her attention to the crowd, Ferca is proving to be too cocky for her own good. Turning onto her stomach, Nala drags her legs beneath her and lifts her body up. Getting to her feet, she takes even more time to breath, to allow the pain to really go away. At her side, her hands move on their own, grabbing her long spool of hanging rope. She lets a long length free and holds it in tight line between her hands. Finally noticing, Ferca flinches at seeing her opponent up and growls in annoyance. Nala gradually turns to be face to face, but in that moment Ferca changes, trying to land another blow to the neck. But with her giant hand outstretched, Nala entangles it in the line and pulls Fercas body off balance, soon taking the other hand as well. Using her feet, she trips Ferca, her body slamming to the ground painfully. With the small time she has, Nala hog ties the Yautja so tightly that blood seeps from around her wrists and ankles. Backing away, she takes a deep breath and looks at what she has; Ferca immobile. Now Nala must be smart, she has already killed a female, and she does not want to do it again. But she cannot leave this fight without killing her. The only other option at this point is to get this fight from one about mating right, to a simple challenge. That in itself is a great challenge. 

Every being has its breaking point, a point where they cannot withstand a pain or even a pleasure. Nala kneels beside Ferca, not even hearing the nasty words spilling from her mouth, and places two tiny fingers between the mesh and begins to press down on the muscle just to the left of the spine. At first, of course, there is no other feeling but pressure. But soon the whole room is silent, everyone listening to torturing sounds coming from one of their own. Ferca begins to thrash about, trying to get away from the pain, but all it takes is placing another few fingers behind a shoulder blade and her muscles relax, becoming useless. Slowly Nala moves her fingers to Ferca neck, placing three fingers in the right place and applying the appropriate pressure. Her head falls back in near ecstasy, the sounds of the screams revoltingly pleasurable to her ears. Taking her hands back, she allows a moment of rest before leaning down to whisper into an ear.

"Demote this to a mere challenge, not one for mating rights, and this will end." Nala says. 

"Never, you disgusting, pathetic Ooman. You think Dhm'Ni would ever mate with you?" She hisses back.

"No, I don't." She says frankly, truly feeling disgusting in that moment. How could she not? "Pain is all you will feel for hours until you give me what I want Ferca. I can go for days doing this, but can you?" Gaining only a growl as a response, Nala puts both hands at the choler bone and pushes in, once again filling the quiet room with screams. Nala does not want to go to using weapons, she has only used one this fight and would hate to have to clean more when she is done. But if she must, she will.

Thankfully though, when her body is covered in too many bruises to count and her throat is dry and bloody from screaming, Ferca rests her head on the floor when Nala gives her a break. While some may find it odd that she is allowing a break, it is quite detrimental to anticipate pain, almost more so than the pain itself. As Nala goes to take off Fercas mask, intending to now use the muscles along the face for her plight, she finally gives in.

"I rescind my challenge!" Ferca roars, hiding her bare face from attack.

"Do you also give up?" She asks, resting back on her heels, waiting. It takes more than a moment, but she admits defeat. Nala quickly cuts all the line around Ferca, letting her limp body slump mercifully to the group in a heap. She stands up and looks towards the Matriarch and Patriarch. Their faces are as she had expected, as long as everyone else's; stunned and horrified. Blinking, suddenly realizing that the fight was over, Zanjui announces the winner and Nala bows her head in thanks. In habit, she walks back to Ferca and takes one of the metal rings from a tress, its addition to her wall will be welcome. 

Walking away slowly, Nalas eyes are half closed. Whispers and talk begin to evade her ears and she wishes that she had moved faster to leave. But when the crowd gasps and once again so silent, she knows something is wrong. She turns around just in time to see a half sitting Ferca throw a short knife in her direction. Nala tries to twist away from its path, but it slices into her skin just at her left shoulder blade. She rips it from her body to see no more than two inches had gone in, Fercas weak body saved her from a bad injury. But that does not matter. What matters is that she had attacked her after giving up the fight, and such a thing should not go unpunished. The look in Fercas eyes as Nala stalks back to her is only seen in prey as a hunter approaches it. Her wide orbs wordlessly beg for forgiveness, but that is rarely given. Nala kicks her onto her stomach once more, it being easy as Ferca body is still relatively useless. She sits down on the broad Yautjas back, grabs a handful of black tresses and pulls her head back. Using the same knife, Nala slices the bare neck in one swoop, green blood pouring out like water from a glass. Fercas mandibles spread in a silent scream, her voice box cut through, no sound will come from her again. She waits until she can't hear her heart anymore and then drops her body. She dips a hand into the giant glowing pool and wipes it over her chest plate to displaying her kills' blood on her body as a last statement. She stands without a second thought, leaving the lifeless body, and heads out of the room. In her hand though, unknown to her she still grasps Fercas mask, the heavy thing unnoticed after she had taken it off.

"" "" "" ""

"Why does it have to be so hard?" She asks Kh'Cho, the only healer that can really help her in any way. His busy hands have been applying healing gel to her body, looking at scans of her broken bones and the like.

"Has it ever been easy for you my dear?" He asks with a smile. With a small laugh she lets him work in silence, every now and then getting an order for her to move into a different position. When he is nearly finished, Sya walks in with a sullen look on his face. She can't even look him in the eye. Suddenly she feels incredibly tiny, like a child does when a parent stands in front of them. She hears him sigh heavily and her eyes burn with the sting of tears.

"There is no need for that, little one." He says and walks to her, sliding an arm around her body to calm her. "You did the right thing." Nala snaps her head to look into his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" She nearly screams as she jumps off the table. Pacing in circles, she begins to babble so many words that Sya cannot keep up with her. "How can you say killing a healthy female was the right thing to do?" She finally asks.

"It does not matter that she was healthy. She had done a very dishonorable thing by hurting you after the fight ended. She disgraced herself. You did what every Yautja would do." His words don't comfort her. She didn't allow him to say anything else.

As Nala said, she goes to eat the evening meal with Nder, who is inexplicably quiet. But mercifully so. He didn't even remark on the fact she had forgotten his skull. He offers her a bit of food here and there, but never engages in conversation. Her stomach though would not take much and no more than an hour after she arrived did she leave. Nder looks at her with all knowing eyes as she stands to go, but they are also filled with a kind of sympathy that she knows he could never voice. The walk to her room is overwhelming, her feet become so heavy that her muscles scream for her to stop. But even leaning against the wall is painful. Nala takes deep controlled breaths, but the ach that is starting from her legs and traveling to her spine is mind numbing. Her half metal hand clenches into a fist, the sharp tips digging into her palm, bringing drips of red. Then suddenly it all stops. Passersby look at her with a mix of worry and alarm, but giving it no other thought Nala makes it back to her room. The door closing behind her gives her a signal to fall to her knees. She doubles over and hides her face in her hands, the only sound to be heard is her heavy breathing. Her temples begin to throb and her whole body heats up, her hands turn a deep red and her vision blurs. Suddenly her stomach begins to heave and quickly getting to her feet and into the bathroom, she lets loose everything she had eaten. Her spine arches painfully and her stomach clenches, sweat beads fall down her forehead. When Nala can finally breath, she falls to the floor and rests, small tears falling out of her eyes. After cleaning herself up, she goes to change into her sleepwear, needing to rest, when she sees Fercas mask in her dressing room with her own, that site making her stomach upset once more. But holding her composure, she grabs the heavy plate and goes to find Elder Dh'Kn, something about having his daughters mask was too unsettling. It takes too long to find him, having to go to Sya to find out where the other Elders' residence was. The little hairs all over her body stand tall as his door opens and his giant body stands there. 

"Elder…" She says, bowing her head a little.

"I was expecting you, but not so soon." He sighs. Nala looks up to him and silently hands Fercas mask over, his giant hands taking it gently.

"I'm sorry for,"

"Don't apologize, there is nothing to be sorry for." It is only now that she notices that he shows no real sorrow for losing a child. "I have many other daughters Nala."

"But… Ferca was special. She was,"

"There is no such thing as someone being special in this life, Nalani. There are the honorable, and then there are those who are not. My daughter became one with no honor. Do not burden yourself with her misjudgment." Slowly, the Elder approaches and cups her jaw in his giant hand, lifting her gaze into his eyes. "When you learn this life given to you is filled with death, you learn to see and appreciate that gift of life."

"How can I cope with the gift of my own life when I am taking it away from others?" She says, tears of frustration rolling down her check.

"Stop crying Siechi!" Elder Dh'Kn roars. "I am mourning for the loose of a daughter, do not make me feel guilty for making you cry as well. And a gift is a gift, accept it no matter what! Besides, no one can say no to a present." He smiles down at her and laughs a little at seeing her blush. "Come now little one, you should know by now that being a Yautja means living with death. I thank you for the honor of getting Fercas mask. But you should get some rest, you look like a Hard Meats tongue."

"Thanks." She scoffs. Before he can stop her, Nala gives him a hug, wrapping her arms as far around his massive waist as she can. Elder Dh'Kn looks around puzzled, and also hoping no one has seen it. Nala backs off and laughs at his face, confusion in his eyes.

"" "" "" ""

Sya sits quietly in his room, lounging on a giant chair reading. This has been his only time alone for weeks, Nala had demanded all of his time to educate her about Yautja females. While he understands her incessant need to know, there comes a time when a break is needed. In his hands the thin panel flips through the bright red letters, the status report on a few hunting ships quite uninteresting. The door rings unexpectedly, but even more unexpected for Sya was finding his father on the other side of it.

"We need to talk." Ras'Lech lumbers in without looking at his son.

"About what?" Sya asks, leading them both into a sitting room. Once comfortable, it takes Ras'Lech a moment to gain composure.

"You know as well as I that her tenth is coming. I have discussed things with other Elders of your Clan, and with the Matriarch and her advisors. Unfortunately,"

"Don't tell me they are going to deny Nalani the chance to read the Story of Creation?" Sya bursts in, already angry at just the thought. But with a small glare from his father he calms down, knowing he had stepped out of place by interrupting.

"They are not denying her that, they are denying her the chance to do it alone. Most believe she should be monitored while around the book." The Patriarch sighs at his sons reaction, but he felt the same bit of frustration.

"Who has been appointed to watch over her while she is reading?" Sya finally gets out, his stomach turning with the disappointment that so many of his own Elders and friends do not trust his little one.

"That was not decided. I have come to you in hopes that you will offer to be her guardian as you're her caretaker."

"Of course." He says without hesitation.

"We had our best mathematicians working out the exact date of her birth, it was a grueling task to match up Ooman calendars to our own." When Ras'Lech rests his head against a hand, Sya offers a stiff drink but it was not accepted, he didn't expect it to be. "I have a serious question that needs a serious answer."

"You can ask anything of me and I will give you nothing but the purest of answers." There is a long pause that makes Sya quite uncomfortable. But the next few words make him laugh so hard his stomach hurts.

"Do you plan to mate with Siechi?" The roaring laugher deafened the Patriarchs ears for a moment.

"Why is it so hard for others to see I look at Nalani as a daughter?" Sya asks after forcing himself to be calm.

"You and I both understand the importance of daughters, but to say you feel her as one is awkward." Ras'Lech shakes his head in confusion. "Tell Nalani she leaves in ten days, make sure she knows the customs." He leaves without any other words, none need be said.

"" "" "" ""

The humid air brings drop of sweat all over her body, twin suns far in the sky burning Nala inside out. And she loves it. She stands with her arms outstretched, letting all the heat into herself. Around her too many Yautja to count walk everywhere on the ground after exiting a transport ship, all looking at her strangely. Her feet, though covered in the heavy metal of her Awu'asa, groan in the delight of being on the ground again after so long. Nala bends down and digs a bare hand into the living ground, the grain of the soil feeling absolutely amazing. Fresh air wafts around her, the slight wind blowing her hair off her shoulders and setting fire to her lungs. While they had landed, not too far off in the jungle Nala can see four structures in the distance. Sitting among the vibrant greens of plants and trees, what she guesses to be stone buildings sit awkwardly, staring at her, begging her to come closer. Dhm'Ni walks to her side and bends down to look at her hand in the ground.

"Why do you…" He pauses, looking at her with utter confusion. "Never mind, I wouldn't understand." Nala laughs at him and uses his shoulder to push herself up, letting her fingers linger on his skin for just a moment. They had not slept in the same bed for a few weeks, though no matter the day they would eat a meal together. But it was not enough for her, she needed more. She just doesn't know how to tell him so. 

Hidden behind six massive Yautja, Det-Onda'Ni glares at his bother and seethes at the way that Ooman touches him. How could he possibly enjoy any kind of affection from such a thing? What he did with Ooman females was only to satisfy his masochistic needs, he never saw them as anything more than a toy to throw away when he is done. But Dhm'Ni and Nala, something is not right with that. Det follows her feet, the gentle way they step on sacred ground angers him. Although in that same thought something inside him is urging him to take her like all the rest. She is no better than the filthy little Ooman girls he kills. His groin aches with the thought of being inside her, a knife in her beck killing her as he releases. A deep grumbling purr starts in his chest, startling a few of the others around him.

"What's wrong with you?" Hutr sighs, he had noticed his leaders inclination for that female a while ago, even if Det hadn't know it himself yet.

"Do you think they will miss her?" Det whispers, his whole group looking at him like he had gone crazy. "What if she went to hunt, but never came back?" His eyes widen at just the thought of killing her. 

"You are taking your 'needs' too close to home Det!" Hutr hisses at him, his mandibles clattering in anxiety. He does not want to be part of anything that involves that Ooman. In pure animosity he crosses his tan colored arms over his chest plate, pushing it against his body hard to cause just enough pain to make him relax. 

"I can do whatever I want to!" He answers with a growl, silencing any other protest. 

Nala looks around slowly, finding Sya talking with Lord Khupiee, a few Elders in a group, the Patriarch standing alone staring directly at her. She takes a deep breath before walking to his side, bowing her head in greeting.

"I have a question about what I am meant to do." She says quietly.

"Sya was supposed to tell you everything." Ras'Lech sighs.

"He did, however I just want to be clear that the prey I kill, the one I must take the skull of to offer in the temple, I can choose whatever it is?" Nala was immersed with all of the different customs she has to go through just to read a book, but it was important to the Yautja so she must do it. And to be true she still doesn't understand who she is sacrificing the skull too, or why she needs to bathe in white water before reading the book. But if she has to, she will.

"You can offer anything you like to the temple." He tells quickly. A gust of cool wind tingles both of their backs, rustling the giant leafs behind them.

"May I ask you a favor?" She says slyly. 

"Favors for you tend to get Yautja in trouble." He laughs. "What is it that you want little one?"

"You can see that Sya, and just about every other Yautja, sees me like a pup. I was hoping to do at least a little bit of this on my own." Nala strategically walks behind the Patriarch just to make him turn towards her, his massive body hiding her own from the rest.

"I do not understand what you are asking of me…" He sounds very baffled.

"I just need you to stand right there, and don't stop me." With that Nala slips on her other clawed glove and her heavy mask, clipping it in place with an audible snap. Ras'Lech tilts his head in utter confusion as she begins to back up into the thick bush. As she disappears, he puts it all together to see he had helped her to start her hunt without the others knowing. Slowly, the Patriarch turns to the talking Elders but does not want to be the one to tell them she has gone on the hunt already. So he will wait until someone else notices. It is not like it is his job to inform them.

"" "" "" ""

"Tricky. Tricky. Tricky." Nala huffs under her breath while sitting on a wide tree branch. She could smell the thing, she could feel it's breath on her skin, she can hear its heart pounding. But she can't see it. A twig snaps behind her and she back flips, aiming her shoulder cannon at anything with a heat signature, but nothing is in her sights. Landing on another tree, Nala slams her fist against the trunk in frustration. She has been on this animals trail for too long, but once she starts to hunt it, she can't stop. If anything it looks like a monkey, long arms and legs with a tail twice as long as it is tall. Its face, however, it nothing like an Earthly creature. Two gigantic eyes at the front of its skull had caught her own through the brush, the deep red tint to them standing out among the greens. But the row of protruding bone along its forehead had intrigued her and she wants that skull. Another sound. Slowly Nala takes out Dhm'Nis small blade, making sure not to make a sound. She switches her sights and looks in all directions, but sees no sign of anything alive. She just can't work with her mask. Taking it off smoothly and attaching it to her side, her eyes take a moment to adjust to the light, a few tears helping it along. With her natural sight, Nala looks around again and spots something moving in the distance. If this had been a normal hunt, she would have simply flung a blade at it, killing it. But no, she wants this to be special. 

Dropping to the ground, she picks up a few large stones in her hands and throws on in the 'monkeys' direction, causing it to shriek and begin to run away. Keeping an eye on it and an eye on oncoming trees, Nala throws the rocks to keep it on the right trail. She knows a few meters ahead is a clearing with the most beautiful flowers, and if she must she will cover them in the blood of her prey if that means victory. As the pair gets close, Nala takes her last two stones to make sure it doesn't head around back into the forest and go into the clearing. It jumps high and far, stunning Nala but only for a moment. She hadn't seen its size until it was in mid-air, its thick body with brown hair matches her own. Perhaps this will be a very well earned offering. It slams into the ground but does not waste a moment before running towards the next line of trees. She charges after him, having to half jump and run to get close enough. Nala pounces onto its back and before it can even react, she slices its throat with the small blade. Slowly dark black blood seeps out and its movements slow until it collapses. To ends it suffering, Nala twists its neck, breaking it and killing it quickly. For a minute she simply breaths deep, her muscles ache but her mind doesn't feel it, her happiness is overwhelming. 

The thick blood begins to cover her arms and hands, but her whole body gets a little messy taking the skull. Nala was instructed to take the prey like it was any other, so she skins it precisely and hangs it by its feel, the sight of its headless body making her chest painful with delight. She back tracks to the forest to make her way to a small river to wash some blood off and clean her trophy as much as possible. The deep green waters turn even darker, bits a pieces of left over brain and skin flow away. Once it is to her standards of clean, Nala decides to take her time to walk back to the group, its heavy skull will be safely cradled in her arms the whole way.

After taking a small drink from the river, she turns to leave when her half metal spine shivers suddenly and she stops. The sound of two thumping hearts, one hers and one not, scares her to her very core. Nala does a slow turn in all directions, looking for something, anything that might explain what she is hearing. But she sees nothing. The sweat on her forehead drips down her face, into her eyes to sting them. Quickly though Nala wipes them, blinking rapidly to get rid of the pain. She starts to walk backwards when her back hits something hard, and metal. Nala pauses, hesitating to turn around, but at hearing a growl she quickly twists around to see a cloaked Yautja. Without a doubt male from his stature, Nala can't figure out who he might be. Something about his scent is eerily familiar. Her eyes widen in shock as she recognizes just a little bit of Dhm'Nis intoxicating smell, but it's just off, it's Det. While her eyes show her confusion, her mouth opens in fear when he shoots out his wrist blades.

"Det, what are you doing?" She asks with a shaky voice.

"I had hoped you wouldn't figure it out." He laughs as he de-cloaks, his evil mask staring down at her. "I wanted it to be a surprise right as you die." Nala drops her trophy is pure shock, her heart and stomach drop too.

"What are you talking about?" Slowly moving back, Nala can't help but think she has nowhere to go, the group is so far away and her mask is off, she can't contact them.

"Pathetic little Ooman." He growls. But he is shocked to hear a growl back.

"Watch your tongue Yautja." Nala growls back. Without warning Det raises his hand and backhands her so hard she flies to the ground, a split lip letting blood flow. She covers her mouth in awe, not knowing what to think. But through instinct now, she rolls away and unsheathes Dhm'Nis knife, letting it hang rather loosely at her side.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, just give in a die like all the others." Det gets down into a fighting position, though grabs no weapons himself.

"What others?" She asks, scared at what those words mean.

"You think you will be the first Ooman female I kill? How stupid can you be?" Nala can't take anymore words, she can't give him more like to talk. She charges and swipes her weapons across Dets arms, slicing only a little bit into his shoulder piece. He laughs and simply turns to face her, shaking his head to mock her even more. "I have been to your planet too many times to count, and I have raped and killed many, many females like you. You think you can protect yourself. You think you are strong. You think so highly of yourself. But you will end up like all the rest of them." Nalas fingers shake, her knees weaken and her stomach feels the need to empty itself. "You know what I find so funny?" He asks himself. Det starts to walk back and forth, so bold as to actually take his eyes off Nala to do so. "I find it funny that you have come into the Yautja world, knowing what you are to give up. Did you really think you have a chance to live here? To grow and become something the Goddess would favor? Or perhaps you didn't even care, since you don't even know of her yet." Her mind is running around in circles, she can't piece together what he is saying. "But do you, an Ooman, think you can have things with the Yautja? Things only other Oomans can give you? Oh and I know how you work. You become lifemates and reproduce, I have killed many families to know the dynamics of them. But do you think you can get it here?"

"No." Nala answers suddenly, stunning him.

"You anticipate not having a family? Not reproducing? Not having offspring?" He asks her point blank. But she doesn't answer. "No pups? No children? No lifemate? No one to call you mother? No one to call you a lover?"

"ENOUGH!" She shrieks out, tears of anger begging to be let out.

"Don't worry Ooman, you don't need to worry any longer." His shoulder cannon comes to life and if she had stayed a moment longer her legs would have been blown off. But the impact of the shoulder gun throws her to the ground painfully, her skin scraping against the stones and rocks of the river shore. Before she can even blink, Det runs and kicks her in the stomach, sending her flying once more. She screams as her back hits a large rock, and instantly Det knows he must silence her in some fashion. While they are far from the group, he knows how loud an Ooman in pain can scream and he will not take the risk. He quickly walks up to her writhing body and steps on her chest to keep her down, he chooses to take use a leaf from close tree and stuffs it into her mouth, her hands trying so hard to keep his away. Suddenly she twists and connects her foot to the back of his head, but that only causes him to lean forwards, his knee going into her chest. Barely able to breath, Nalas body begins to weaken and Det waits for her to almost lose consciousness before tying her hands together. Det grabs her ringed hair and drags her a little ways away from the water, going to softer ground. But suddenly there is no weight on the hair and he turns to see no Nala at the end of a few tresses. A blade slices into his thigh and he growls in agony as Nala twists it in all distractions. While her hands are bound, his are not and he pushes her away, slamming her into a tree with an audible snap sounds from her body being bend in unnatural ways. She slumps to the ground and tries her hardest to get up, but the familiar pain of a punctured lung keeps her down. Det rips out the blade, sighing at the relief of pressure. In that moment he notices two very important things, one being the weapon in his hands is his brothers and the other that blood is seeping out of her mouth, the green leaf letting it flow out her mouth slowly. In utter disgust, he throws Dhm'Nis' blade into the nearby river, he doesn't want to touch it. The burning between his legs though, he wants to touch that. Det makes a quick task of taking off all his Awu'asa below the waist, revealing his eager manhood. He doesn't know what is more arousing, the fact that he is about to kill her, or that he is going to be the first and only Yautja to be inside her. His fingers tingle in delight as Nala squirms around, he loves it when they do that. Nalas eyes flicker up and then a muffled scream makes him laugh when she sees his sex, that sound alone causing a drip of pre-ejaculate to ooze out. His legs, however, nearly buckle at the sight of her trying to stand up, her body though is to painful to hold up. Slowly Det walks up to her, grabs her hair and drags her into a more useable spot. 

Nala uses the moment to take her only other weapon, her long blade. She hadn't brought any others and if she dies for that fact she will be very angry. She waits for him to drop her to the ground and with all of her strength she twists around, her knife slicing right trough Dets' left arm, cutting it off at the elbow. As the appendage falls to the ground so does she, her body barely able to stay sitting up from the pain of her ribs. She had expected him to roar in pain, to show some kind of emotion but all she can see is his body shaking, she can hear gurgling from his throat to keep any other noise down and she can smell the blood. Det moves too fast for her to react and with his only other fist, punches her in the face, bone cracking on impact as her face pounds into the ground. Behind her Det gets onto his knees and grabs her by her hip, wasting no time in ripping off her Awu'asa impaling her in his massive girth. Her scream could barely be heard even by him because of the leaf, but he can feel it on every inch. He lets his head fall back in ecstasy, feeling every rip and tare inside her Ooman body. He doesn't notice the pain of his arm being gone, only the immeasurable pleasure of finally raping this Ooman. His thoughts alone bring him so close to the edge, his body so close to releasing. But he needs just a little more. Slipping out a tiny knife, Det slams it into her back and her mouth opens in a silent scream. But unseen to his eyes, the bit of leaf he had places in her mouth is forced out, a gush of blood covering it up. The blade glides along her back, opening her up as red blood seeps down her sides and muscle rips in two. And when he hits the metal spine Nala lets out all she has, her scream finally allowing Det to let it all go.

"" "" "" ""

"I am surprised it is taking her this long." An Elder remarks. Most of the other hunters had gone off to be alone and hunt, but all the Elders and the Patriarch stay to wait for Nala. All of those she calls friends however eagerly await her as well, wanting to be there when she comes back with her offering and when she reads. Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik have a bet going about the prey she would bring back, but neither can decide just what she will hunt.

"I am not." Sya laughs. "She wants to make a good impression with her offering. Nala will not hunt the first thing she sees."

"But it should not take her the whole day for her to find a suitable skull." Ras'Lech adds. Beside him Nder argues with another hunter about a fighting technique Nala had taught them, he too wanting to be there for her biggest day. A sudden pain hits Dhm'Ni, his stomach lurching like he had been hit. He stands straight and looks around in all directions, his heart pounding in worry. 

"Something is not right." Dhm'Ni says loudly, getting the attention of all the remaining Yautja. "Nala should be back by now. I know something is wrong."

At that very moment an echoing scream causes the bones of every hunter to shake. Sya twists in the direction of the sound, his stomach dropping in pure fear for Nala. Without even thinking the Patriarch begins to pound away at this wrist computer and a bright red projection begins to take form above his out stretched hand. Slowly figures begin to take shape, one on the ground, curled up into a ball and the other leaning against a tree. Lord Khupiee stares at the image of his son and roars so loud that his own ears ache. Without another thought the entire group begins to run, charging into the thick forest, jumping over fallen trees and leaping across ground. Dhm'Ni, running alongside his father, can't bear to look in his direction knowing that it was his brother that made Nala scream in pain. Ras'Lech, despite his age, is well ahead of the group, his body still agile after so many years. He doesn't bother to look at where he is stepping, years of living on this world gives him the advantage of knowing every stone and tree, his body moves around everything like the wind does. Then Sya smells it. Through his mask he can smell Nalas blood, the thickness of it making his gag. Dhm'Ni roars as he catches it, Thr'ik and Nder too. The forest ends and all the running Yautja enter a clearing, three rows of Yautja all heading towards the same point. Inside, Sya knows that they must go faster, he knows that if they do not get there in time Det will have killed Nala and hidden her body so they would never be able to punish him. He can't lose her. At hearing the trickle of the river, the group picks up even more speed and the next moment they see a horrid scene.

Weak from the loss of blood, Det still cannot stand and leans against a tree, his arm letting more and more go. He had taken off his mask to breathe a little better, though it didn't help much. Sya, though, never doesn't look at him and goes straight to an unconscious Nala, his mask allowing him to see every injury Det had caused her. Instinct forces the arriving Yautja into a pack mentality and they surround the Det completely, giving him no room to escape. Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni stand side by side, both so still and tense their bodies are beginning to hurt.

"She's alive." Sya whispers, his heart breaking. "Barely. He's raped her." He touches her face gently with the back of a hand, noting her skin is boiling and her eyes are half open. "Tried to cut her spine to kill her." He places a shaking hand over her gaping wound, the metal of her spine cold compared to the split skin surrounding it. Without warning Lord Khupiee charges up to his son and slams a fist into his face, forcing him onto his knees. He knees Det in the chest for good measure, the only thing holding him back from killing his own son being the laws his own family put forth. Behind Lord Khupiee, Dhm'Ni can't decide what to do first, go to Nala and help Sya, or kill his brother. His hands are aching to grab a weapon and slice Dets' throat, to cut off his head, dismember him and feed him to the water beasts. But then he hears her.

"It hurts." Nala breaths out, Sya petting her forehead.

"We'll get you home and get you healed." He says. Dhm'Ni rushes to her side and knees down, looking right into her eyes just before they roll into the back of her head and she stops moving. Without words Sya cover her up the best he can and begins to walk her back to the transport ship alone, one of her bloody hands dangling off to the side. Everyone watches in silence until they are gone but once they are, everyone begins to approach a fallen Det. All but one.

"Step away from the Bad Blood." The Patriarch hisses and everyone stops dead. Ras'Lech takes off his mask as he walks up to Det, he wants to look him in the eye as he declares him a Bad Blood and serve him his punishment. He grabs Dets shoulders and lifts him up a little off the ground, just enough to be sure he is paying attention. "Det-Onda'Ni, I denounce you as a Bad Blood for the rape of an Ehre Clan member. Your punishment will be decided by your Elders. Until your judgment I give you my protection so no one can kill you. Even if I do not wish to. I must." The Patriarch simply drops the Bad Blood to his back and walks away, ordering Lord Khupiee to heal him and then place him in a holding cell. The only one that moves though is Nder, both Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni to stone to move. He makes a bath of healing gel and uncaringly wipes it on the end of his arm, Det doesn't even flinch. When he finally stands to be taken away, Nder disarms him completely and everyone takes out a weapon, just in case. It was a long walk for Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni, but they hold their heads high because no matter what, justice will be served.

"" "" "" ""

"Calm down!" Kh'Cho tries to get Nala to let him treat her, to let him repair what was damaged. Sya had brought her in speechless, unwilling to even say a word. All it took though was a simple scan of her body and the healer knew what happened and went right to work. As customs say, no male can be in the presents of a healing female, so Sya was sent away even though Kh'Cho knows how much he wanted to stay. Hours of work didn't save her life, her half metal spine was the only thing that stopped Dets knife from slicing it in half. Except once that was done he needed to wake her to be able to properly care for her, but she refuses to let him touch her now.

"NO!" She slaps his hand away, wrapping a comforting white sheet around her naked and bleeding body. Nalas broken ribs are black and blue on the outside, her lung still filled with blood and it is dripping from her mouth. Not to mention Kh'Cho hadn't even started on the areas injured by the rape. He had never seen anything so horrid in all his lifetime.

"Please, Nalani I need to heal you." He tries again.

"Get away from me." Nala growls, actually scaring the healer so much that he backs off. Not knowing what else to do, he retreats to a COM and calls for Sya, but is unable to reach him.

"What do you mean he cannot be contacted? Interrupt the meeting and get him down to Nala!" But at hearing another reason for why he cannot talk to him, Kh'Cho tries for the only other person he can think of. "Dhm'Ni, Nala needs you." That was all it took. The healer stands away to give his patient room, and to observe her. He had never seen Nala in such a state, her eyes are looking off into nowhere, she keeps rocking back and forth and her whole body is shaking. He doesn't even try to understand why she is doing such things, it is not his place. He can't even imagine in the pain she is going through, or why she is allowing herself to continue in such a state. He can help her, why isn't she letting him?

"Nala…" Dhm'Ni comes in stunned at the sight of her. With one look he sends the healer away to be alone with her. Nala opens her mouth to speak but no words come out, tears fall down her red colored cheeks as she tries to look for the right words. Unable to though, she sticks out a shaking hand, needing to have Dhm'Ni close. Both his clawed hands grab hers and he begins to purr, the calming sound only making her cry harder.

"I'm sorry." She says, shocking him to stop all his soothing sounds.

"Why do you say that?" He whispers.

"I tried so hard. I couldn't stop him. I should have stopped him. I'm so sorry!" Not allowing her to utter another stupid word, Dhm'Ni grabs her in his arms and cradles her to his chest.

"No more. Don't even think those things." He purrs into her hair. Dhm'Ni rubs up and down her back very gently, even massaging her cheek with his marble like mandible. 

But the thoughts keep coming. Nala keeps remembering his words, 'You anticipate not having a family? Not reproducing? Not having offspring? No pups? No children? No lifemate? No one to call you mother? No one to call you a lover?' Her frustration breaks and she begins to wail, grabbing onto Dhm'Nis arms in need of him, she needs him to be closer. He lifts her up like she is but a baby and walks to a corner of the giant healers deck and sits down so her back is to the wall. He knows she needs to have the feeling of being completely held, to be covered and safe from everything. Dhm'Ni crosses his legs and forms his body around Nalas, covering her entirely. His purrs resonate through all of her and to be honest it hurts. Nala can feel it in her lungs but the pain is welcome. She lets her head rest against his chest and takes a deep breath of his vanilla and rain scent, causing her to moan at how wonderful it makes her feel. Slowly Nala tilts her head up to look into his eyes, but they are closed tightly. She wants to see those amazing blue eyes.

"Dhm'Ni?" She whispers and he looks down at her. "Tell me everything is going to be ok…"

"Everything is going to be ok." He says without hesitation and leans down to rub his bottom set of mandibles across her forehead.

"Never let me go." Nala breaths out.

"Never." She lets her head back down on his chest and gratefully falls asleep.

"" "" "" ""


	34. Falter

**The Ripple of a Stone**

Falter

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"" "" "" ""

"Your father believed in upholding the laws no matter the connection to the offender." Sya quietly says to his Clan Leader. He had to be at this meeting to determine Dets punishment. He doesn't want to be here. He really doesn't want to be here. But his responsibilities to his Clan come first, and then he will be with Nala and never leave her side.

"I doubt he thought the laws he set were going to sentence his grandchild to death." Lord Khupiee nearly whispers. With his back turned to the table that holds all his Elders and Arbitrators, he stares out into space, hoping that Paya will tell him what to do. As a father he wants to keep his son safe. But as a Clan Leader he must uphold the laws of the Yautja. And that is what he will do. "We will bring him before his people and allow him the chance to do the honorable thing, to detonate his personal wrist bomb, though it being a smaller version. But if he does not I will do my task and give his life to Cetanu."

"I must be clear about what it is Det is charged with. The record keepers need to have all information possible." Inkle sighs. He too is worried about the little one and knows that Sya wants to be at her side, but business must be done.

"Rape and attempted murder of an Ehre Clan member." Pakka, sickened to the core, wants to punish Det like all the others do. But for a different reason. It is not that he personally cares for Nalas safety, though he will never wish evil on her, he wishes to do nothing more but keep Yautja laws in action.

"What about the others?" Sya rests his head to the palm of a hand, closes his heavy eyes and tries to breath.

"What others?" An Elder asks. Lord Khupiee growls menacingly as he turns back to the group. He stomps to the table and slams his fist down onto a panel.

"'iYou think you will be the first Ooman female I kill? How stupid can you be? I have been to your planet too many times to count, and I have raped and killed many, many females like you./i'" His recording has haunted this room many times. Nalas mask was recording sound for her hunt and for the attack, and it has proven more than her own rape.

"He has killed females of a prey species. For that he is too also be punished for." Sya finally stands, fed up with details like this. But the recording goes on without anyone stopping it.

"'iBut do you, an Ooman, think you can have things with the Yautja? Things only other Oomans can give you? Oh and I know how you work. You become lifemates and reproduce, I have killed many families to know the dynamics of them. But do you think you can get it here?/i bNo./b'" Nalas voice makes most of the Yautja in the room shake his head in grief. "iYou anticipate not having a family? Not reproducing? Not having offspring? No pups? No children? No lifemate? No one to call you mother? No one to call you a lover? /ibENOUGH!/b'"

"Yes, enough Lord Khupiee." Elder Rathe ushers the recording off.

"When will this be done?" Another asks.

"The moment Nalani is able to stand and witness it. This meeting is over." Lord Khupiee sends nearly everyone out, Sya the only one staying behind.

"It is a dark day for the Yautja. Word of this will spread, and you know that." He walks close to his friend, placing an understanding hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I do not fear that. I lost Det when he lost his mother. I know that." The Clan Leader lets his head drop in pure agony. "My son has committed crimes, and he will get his punishment. Get to her side Sya, she needs you." Sya tightens his hand on Lord Khupiees shoulder before turning and slowly leaving to the healers deck.

"" "" "" ""

"Dhm'Ni?" Sya barks in surprise at seeing only his back as he sits on a corner. His nose burns with the thick stench of Ooman blood, his eyes flutter to try and deal with it.

"She is finally asleep." He purrs. Sya looks around for Nala, but at not seeing her he goes on scent, following it to the corner where he finds her in Dhm'Nis arms. "After Kh'Cho healed her back, he woke her but she did not let him touch her. He tried to contact you but the meeting about the Bad Blood was closed. So he called me." Dhm'Ni talks so slowly that his words barely make sense. "She blames herself Sya. Why does she blame herself?" Finally he looks to Sya and only once before has he ever seen those blue eyes so afraid.

"What did she say? Word for word." He asks as he kneels down next to them, petting her bloodied hair.

"'I tried so hard. I couldn't stop him. I should have stopped him. I'm so sorry!' How can she possibly say she could have stopped him, she feels guiltily for this happening. But why?" Now Dhm'Ni growls, his heart beating away in frustration.

"I cannot speak for her Dhm'Ni. I do not know why she feels like that. But we must prove to her she shouldn't feel that way. We will." Behind them Kh'Cho walks in with more healers in toe, signaling that they need to do their job. Dhm'Ni lifts himself up, the ache in his body not even registering as he walks with Nala draped over his arms to the table. He places her down gently, careful of the way her hips are placed. Sya looks over the blood stained white sheet she had wrapped herself in, grimacing at not only its scent, but also the smell of Det and his semen he had placed inside her. His stomach falls just thinking about possible pregnancy.

"Check her womb." He says with great reluctance. It finally hits Dhm'Ni what the consequences of this just may be and his mind run in circles. But he doesn't understand the pain in his heart at thinking Nala could have a child that would be his niece or nephew, it just can't be.

"I already injected hormones to stop any chance of that!" Kh'Cho nearly yells out. "Please…" He points towards the door, but it takes a minute before they leave. They lumber out slowly and stare at the door once it closes behind them.

"She must be cursed." Dhm'Ni says suddenly.

"Why do you say that?"

"What good is in her life Sya? Her past was brutal, her mate and friends were killed, she was taken from her planet, nearly killed how many times and now raped by one of her own. What is going good for her?"

"Us." Sya grabs Dhm'Nis shoulder and pulls him to look eye to eye with him. "We mean so much to Siechi, do you not remember that she comes to you for comfort, that she sees me as a father. We are the good parts. Just as she is the good part for us."

"I want h…" Syas eyes scowl without warning and his claws dig into Dhm'Nis shoulder. "I want to get something to drink. Care to join?" He quickly recovers and they both relax again.

"No. No I will wait here."

For six hours Sya stood motionless with his back to the wall, staring at the door to the healers. Every now and then an injured hunter would walk through it and he would see the tiniest glimpse of her skin, a small smell of her blood. Thankfully, though, it soon stopped smelling at all and his heart began to calm down. He didn't bother to acknowledge the fact that his feet were burning, nor that his stomach was growling, he was going to wait here. Finally Kh'Cho had come out with a tired smile on his face, telling him good if not great news that Nala was healed, awake and wanted to go home. But she had sent him out there to tell Sya to go get something for her to wear, she did not want to show off her new, or old, scars to anyone. So Sya went to her room only to find Dhm'Ni sitting by her door, waiting for her to come back. The exhausted face he wore told Sya everything, so after pulling him to his feet, he ordered him to get Nala something to wear and together they would get to her. Dhm'Ni knew that she is still ashamed of her body and that she would not want to be on display on her way back, so he gathers a loose fitting top and pants, and also a large white shawl she could wrap herself in. In the lift ride to the healers it is quiet between he and Sya, he doesn't expect it to be anything else. However, when they both walked in to give Nala her clothing, she orders one of them out.

"I need to talk to Dhm'Ni alone Sya, please." She whispers as she slips on her shirt. With her eyes momentarily covered, one of Dhm'Nis mandibles twitches in delights, pink succulent nipples half hardened stare at him like eyes. But he kicks himself, he shouldn't think such things at this time. Or ever.

"We must get you home to rest Nala." Sya tries, he doesn't want them together, not now, not ever.

"I am begging you, before I must leave this place and face the world, I just need to say a few words." Nala kneels on top of the tall table where she had laid to get healed, the height of it actually allowing her to be at eye level with them both. Sya looks between the two young souls and with a grain of salt leaves the room, thinking to himself that if they do not come out in two minutes he is going back in.

"H…How are you feeling?" Dhm'Ni stutters. Nala stands on her knees and motions for him to come closer, but his worried eyes tell her it may take a moment. Her hair still has blood in it, both hers and Dets, she stinks of sweat from the hunt and of surgical ointments, but nothing could ever make her ugly now.

"Please, come to me…" Giant drops appear at her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment, he hates seeing her cry. Dhm'Ni steps up to her, weary for a moment of what she was going to do, when her soft hand touch his cheeks. Her thumbs run back and forth over his molted skin and it takes everything in him not to purr at the joy. His hands slip around to her back and gently pull her closer to touch his body. Dhm'Ni leans down, opens his lower mandibles and presses his chin against her forehead. The salt of her tears finally falling from her eyes sting his nose, but only for a moment.

"Stop crying Nalani." He whispers. "We are here for you." Oh how he wishes he could tell her something else, tell her he is there for her, and only for her. The door to the healers opens again and Sya simply stands there in silence until Dhm'Ni reluctantly moves away. He hands Nala the white shall, which she eagerly throws over her shoulders. The soft fabric tickles her chin, but the warmth of it makes her so very tired. Nala, with help, gets off the healers table and starts back to her room. She steps close to Sya as they travel silently in the lift, her heart strangely quiet and barely noticeable to his ears. He wishes he could ask her if she is ok, but he knows that no matter the truth she will answer she is fine. Nala closes her eyes for just a moment, the rest that awaits in her bed a far off dream to her now. She can't explain, and nor does she want to, how she can be so tired after 'resting' and healing. Sya places a light hand just on her hip, a reassuring gesture that she needs. Finally the lift doors open to her residence level and it is deathly empty. Usually it is full of hunters gossiping about the newest weapons, the newest offspring of some hunter or even of her. But there is not a soul. Nala crosses her arms when a sudden chill passes around her, the smell of her bloodied hair making her flinch. As they get into her room, both Dhm'Ni and Sya noticed how empty it is. Granted they have only been home for a small amount of time, they wonder why she has not added her personal touch to her room yet. Nala is a unique being, odd how she does not put that personality into her living quarters.

"Can you guys stay here while I shower?" Nala turns to them, unable to look them in the eye just yet. Noticing though, Sya lifts her chin to force eye contact, telling her they will be here when she gets out. Taking soft, rather scared steps she ventures into her bathroom alone and slowly strips of clothing, soon letting almost boiling hot water soak her skin, her hair soaking in a matter of seconds from the many different spouts of water. She lifts it up to expose her neck, and purposely angles her head to the torched touches the scar on her neck. The pain is excruciating, but she does not move at all. She lets it hit her for a moment, thinking to herself that this pain is nothing compared to Det. Finally she gets to washing, the new scars on her back so grotesquely vulgar and large she bites her lip to try not to cry as she goes. Each giant strand of her hair is washed separately, the white bone of the Hard Meat Queen giving her little satisfaction. She doesn't dare try to clean her womanhood, Kh'Cho had done all that for her. He had understandably been very gentle and quiet while treating her, purring to her when she cried, smiling at her when she did to him. She must thank him for his kindness when she sees him next. She doesn't bother to even attempt to dry her hair, instead just slipping into thick, warm sleepwear. Nala comes into her sitting room, finding Sya on her giant sofa and Dhm'Ni in her trophy room. She smiles sheepishly at them both and goes to sit next to the only person she considered her father, resting her head on his hard arm.

"We need to talk." Sya sighs quietly.

"I know. But not right now." She answers back. Almost asleep, Nala forces herself to her feet, grabs Sya by the hand and pulls him into her bedroom. With just a tiny look, Nala catches Dhm'Nis' eyes and calls him in silently, he could not say no. Sya gets her under the covers then lays on top of the fur blanket next to her, his massive body momentarily making her feel safe. Dhm'Ni, stopped at the doorway, fidgets from one foot to the other, not knowing what she wants him to do. He is just about to leave when his favorite words are heard. "Fall asleep with me. Please." She didn't need to beg. Slowly he climbs into the bed as well, slipping to lie to the other side of Nala, so to have her sandwiched between he and Sya. Now she feels safe. She twists onto her side, ignoring the pain in her lower abdomen, and pushes harder into Sya's side, getting more comfortable. One of her hands sneaks out from under the blanket and finds its way into Dhm'Nis hand, his clawed fingers hold on to her little pink ones eagerly.

After a few hours Syas eyes open urgently, he hadn't planned on sleeping. His stomach drops is terror as he notices that Nala is not in his arms. His heart bounds away at the thought of her being out somewhere, and he wouldn't be able to find her.

"Sya." A soft whisper to from the other side of the bed startles him. He looks over and sighs, seeing his little one had moved to be with Dhm'Ni and that one of her hands was resting on his own shoulder.

"What do you need to tell me?" Nala asks, awoken just by the sound of Syas' racing heart.

"Det is to be punished. At times like this, he is given the choice to take his own life honorably, or if not Lord Khupiee will. You have to be there to witness it." He expects her to be angry at having to see her attacker once more. He expects her to want to do things differently, to do things her way. But she surprises him.

"Alright. I'm going back to sleep." Nala shifts her body slightly, moving closer to Dhm'Ni. Sya would allow her to sleep for a few more hours, but until then he will watch his little one sleep in the arms of the Son of the Ehre Clan.

"" "" "" ""

To a Yautja punishment comes in many forms. It can be something as small as exclusion from a hunt or as extreme as death. As for Det he gets more than extreme. Usually a time such as this would include very few people in the process, but the whole world has decided that it deserves to be involved. Lord Khupiee asked his Patriarch and his Matriarch to have this be a private matter, but to his stunning surprise his own people wished to see Det die for his crime. He doesn't know whether or not it is a good thing, it can show Nalani is considered one of their own and is to be served her justice. Or that as Yautja everything Det did goes against what they singularly believe. He honestly hopes it is a mix of the two. When Lord Khupiee received word Nala was healed and that Sya thought her ready for what needed to be done, he called for everything to start. Deep within the Society Globe, which is neutral ground for both the males and females, there is an enormous stadium that has not been used for an issue like this in nearly two centuries for execution. Used purely for situations such as these, Lord Khupiee has had the displeasure of being in here twice before, to watch two hunters take the honorable route. But now, his heart never more heavy, he waits with Dhm'Ni and all his Elders at the front of the dome, his son needs to be involved if he is to become the Clan Leader. All around him are rows and rows of platforms for spectators to watch, which have been full to capacity for hours. The center of the stadium has nothing but a small pedestal to which Det shall stand on. Never in his life has he thought his blood should be down on the floor, rather than up top to deliver the punishment. When Nala and Sya arrive, the arena goes quiet, to show respect for her ordeal rather than because of her being who she is. As the sufferer of an ill deed, Nala does not wear her Awu'asa like all the others do, instead she is in plain and loose fitting clothing that covers all her sore body, to her liking. Lord Khupiee steps up to her slowly and she holds her head high to greet him. Without words they exchange a lengthy conversation, one with him showing deep regret and her telling of her forgiveness.

A sudden sound from the other end of the stadium startles Nala into moving back to Sya, and at seeing who she assumes to be Det, she grabs his hand to keep from falling down. The only thing recognizable about the figure walking towards is his height and stature. The worst thing for any Yautja to be deprived of is vital necessities like their senses, so what better way to control one? With a second skin around his whole body and a mask over his face, Det has what is called a sense killer by most as it stops a Yautja from feeling everything. One can't feel the wind against the skin, can't see or smell or taste. Full and complete sensory deprivation. It's torturous but it works perfectly to keep someone in control. The two Yautja behind Det lead him to the pedestal and once on he is forced to his knees and chained to the ground by his arms, and to her displeasure remove his mask. His eyes are closed but his body is tense, a mandible twitches slightly and Nala knows in that instance he would not do what is honorable, he is too angry.

"Det-Onda'Ni, you have committed a crime against an Ehre Clan member and are to be punished accordingly. Your crimes are the rape and attempted murder of a female of the Yautja, and an unknown number but provable account of dishonorable killings of female prey species. You are given one chance to take your live and deliver it to the Black Warrior with honor. Do you take that chance?" Lord Khupiee speaks with no emotion in his tone, he does not wish to show anything but complete lack of sympathy or anger. He must fulfill his duties as a Clan Leader first, being the father to a Bad Blood comes second, if not last. But Det makes no other movement, makes no sign of an answer, so he takes it as a refusal to do what Lord Khupiee had hoped. He is just about to make everything final, to tell that it is his duty now to kill his son, when Nala grabs his hand.

"May I say something to him?" She asks. Lord Khupiee can't deny her the chance, so he nods for her to do whatever she may want. She calls out the Bad Bloods name, needing to say what is in her heart but to do that she must see into his eyes, no matter how they may scare her. But Det does not move. So with her frustration hitting its peak, Nalani quickly jumps down to the ground, her suddenly thinking it was a bad idea to not have any weaponry on her. Her feet move so quickly, almost running, that she was in front of him in an instant. Not willing to call his name again, she slaps him hard and finally he opens his eyes to her. "I do not know what you think you took from me, Bad Blood, for you took nothing!" She nearly screams. But neither she nor Det believe her words, maybe one day she will believe them and they may be true. But they are not true now. But she hopes. "I forgive you for what you did Det. But what I cannot forgive you for is what you had done to other Oomans, the ones you admitted to doing what you too did to me. You will die, Det. Without honor, without memory, with nothing but shame and horror at the sound of your name!" By now she was seething, her words coming out so full of hate that those who know her are stunned. But unable to think any more, Nalani turns and begins to walk away, fully intending on just watching that pathetic excuse for a Yautja die. But mid way back to Sya, her mind suddenly realizes something and she turns around to yell. "And you know, rape is a strange thing. It is not done out of sexual desire, but out of anger. Uncontrolled, unbridled, rampant anger. How very Ooman of you Det." Not until that moment did Det make any move, but at being called Ooman he stands tall and tries roar, to truly show anger but due to the sense suit, his throat is numb and nothing comes from him. Nala, fully satisfied, makes her way back up to the front of the dome and stands alone, looking right into the eyes of Det.

Finally Lord Khupiee moves, his body numb. With each step he gets closer to his first born son and he can feel something inside of his body break apart. His lifemate had given birth to a monster, to a being that would so easily do things that were wrong. No matter now. Det looks into his fathers' eyes and for a split moment, the hardness in them dies, proving that the realization that he is about to die finally hits him and his heart skips more than a single beat. He tries to hide an ungraceful fall by landing with his one hand to the ground, but it was pointless. He can't feel anything but dread. With his mask off he can sense few things, and at the sound of his fathers' weapon being taken from his Awu'asa, he wishes that he couldn't hear anything at all. At the very moment Lord Khupiee swings his knife down, Det looks up and to a far, dark corner that was meant to be empty. But in the next moment there is nothing and the Clan Leader sees the head of a mere Bad Blood fall to the ground. His son will not be sent into the sun to become light, he will not have what he was meant to have. But no use thinking about it now. He drops his knife, he would never use it again, and walks away. Leaving it to those who will simply bring the body to the home planet and allow it to decompose. The Bad Blood on the ground was not his son. And yet, the pain in his chest, the grief of no longer having that son, will never leave him and Lord Khupiee knows that.

Little does Nala know, but that one small look Det gave would seal her fate. Far in the dark corner, hidden from all those around, stand more than a dozen Yautja who dedicated their lives to Det-Onda'Ni. Their leader has been killed and must be revenged, that is what that small little look tells them, that is all it takes for them to begin to plan.

"" "" "" ""

"If it were not for the fact that your heart is beating I wouldn't know you were watching me." Nala smiles while still reading letters from hunters that had left to a far planet, she demanded to know about the hunting prey there. But for more than ten minutes she knew that Aja was watching her from across the room, she can't smell him but she sure can hear him.

"I've just arrived back home today. I've been gone." He says rather strangely.

"I know." She smiles and looks over her shoulder to him, only to see that he hasn't come closer and is clearly nervous about something. "What's wrong?"

"News of what happened couldn't be sent to me, I just had to find out by gossip about what happened. I came to check on you." His skin, while usually its' clear pearl and red, was now all flush a strange light green. Nala makes the next conversation short, only telling him that she is ok, that justice was served and things will be ok. It takes more time to usher him to sit with her. The small society room she sits in is nearly empty but for them and a small group of Unblooded males constantly looking back at her. She tries to get him to talk, but he can't look her in the eyes.

"Aja please, respect me enough to talk to me." Finally he looks up and she smiles at him warmly. "So where did you go?" She asks, putting down her letters.

"Your old home world actually!" He tells funnily, getting a little more comfortable.

"Earth? Really?"

"If that is what you call it. It has seen better days, that is for sure." He laughs. At seeing Nalas wondering face however, he goes further. "Something has happened to the weather, I went during a time when it was meant to be hot, but there was nothing but rain and wind and very bad storms. It was strange. I had to wait many days for just one good day of hunting." He scoffs at the audacity of the weather for getting in his way.

"I've almost forgotten that planet." Nalas says and stares off into space for a moment.

"Let's go hunting there, just you and I." Aja moves closer to her and Nala, unable to say no to his pleading eyes, agrees to go in the next cycle. For hours after he told her story upon story of his hunts, they would snack every now and then at the dining hall with more than a few hunters wondering about their friendship, including Dhm'Ni. Nala would become so engrossed in his tales of pray so cunning and smart that he had taken twice as long to kill that by the time he was done it was almost time to sleep. But both she and Aja don't feel like sleeping, and he suddenly has an idea. "You are a fully grown, how about I take you for a little drink?" His nearly clear mandibles clatter mischievously as he smiles.

"I haven't had a real drink in a long time." Nala admits, and soon agrees on just one drink. Aja grabs her hand and practically pulls her towards her room. Rather flustered, he makes Nala change into her informal Awu'asa so to have some kind of guard and weaponry, the society globe can get a little out of hand. He waits in her small sitting room while she changes, noting that it doesn't look remotely lived in. A half hour later they arrive at the society globe and she is shocked at the scene. Males of all status are drinking together, even females are mingling with them. She laughs to herself as she watches poor Thr'ik wave at her, then get slapped on the back of the head by a female he must have been trying to court. Aja weaves their bodies through a thick crowd down into a sitting pit that was less crowded, and full of much higher ranked males, few of which she knows.

"Siechi, these are my friends, whose names don't matter at all." He laughs when the males grumble about being proper and introducing them.

"It is an honor meeting those who Aja can call his friends." Nala bows her head low in respect, she can tell by the many old, well decorated Awu'asas that these males are quite accomplished.

"The honor is ours." One, named Gru'Kec, offers her a seat. After an embarrassing story from Ajas Unblooded childhood, Nala is finally faced with a small drink the color of mud, and just about as thick too.

"What is this?" She asks, its smell so thick her nose hurts.

"Patti, just down it." Another male laughs, pushing it towards her. "It is light in alcohol, it will not kill you." They all chuckle at that, and at her face as the brown, thick liquid slides down her throat. After recovering, she demands something more passable and for a while she enjoys the company within in their small circle. And then she smells him. Nala looks through the crowd as best she can, her eyes unable to sift through all the Yautja. She stands up to try to get a better look, all the males looking strangely at her. Then she spots him standing with Thr'ik, dressed to impress and Nala can't will her eyes not to roam up his thick ankles, the curve of his thighs up to his ever hardening stomach. His shoulders seem to get broader every day. In the midst of hundreds, she sees only the color of his skin and even from so far away, the color of his eyes. And her heart stops, for just a moment, when they land on her. Nala waves him over with a giant smile, it has been so long since she has sat down him, too long. But Dhm'Ni takes no more than three steps before he sees the company around her, and looks down sheepishly before turning and walking away.

"The Son of the Ehre clan in not welcome here." One of them stands up, his height more than three heads higher than Nalas.

"Why not?" She asks him, uncaring at the difference and rank.

"He is still a Young Blood yet, all in this circle are Honored Hunters." Clearly Nala knows that his male, Mig, was the best of the bunch here, so respect is unquestionable.

"And yet you give me the honor of allowing me to sit with you?" She must pick her words carefully, for fear of alienating this great hunter.

"You are something more than he will ever be." He chuckles under his breath, like he knew Dhm'Ni more than she does.

"I have faith in everything Dhm'Ni will do in his life. He is the Son of the Ehre clan, as you said yourself. I think that he will be the greatest hunter, leader and friend I will ever see." She smiles deviously. "Except for you, my new friend." They all laugh and sit down, but not before Nala tries to find Dhm'Ni again in the crowd, hoping for just one look. But she is unsuccessful.

After counting eleven empty glasses of her own, and nearly thirty for Aja, Nalas eyes blur from drunkenness while Aja smiles in amusement. Long ago he remarked how little her system could handle, she will never let it down. Way after the midnight hour, they decide that it is best to put her body to sleep and together, with Aja half holding her up though he too is drunk, they walk out together. They don't notice the eyes watching them, they couldn't care less. In the lift, Nala begins to laugh as his skin turns into the oddest color of orange, Aja warning that if they do not get to her room soon, the floor will be very disgusting. She tells him to breathe deep, close his eyes and relax to force that nausea away. And it works until finally they get back to her home and Aja runs into her bathroom while Nala falls onto her bed. She still hadn't bothered to change it from its basic form, she doesn't want to honestly, and doesn't know why. The sounds from the bathroom make her giggle and with extremely heavy arms, Nala drags her drunk self up the bed to her pillow where she eagerly rests her head down. Her stomach jumps suddenly but she relaxes and calms down just as Aja stagers out, a wet towel to his now clean mouth. He leans against one wall and for a moment he stars at the female in bed. If it were not for her reddened face to prove the level of alcohol in her system, Aja would have said she was just sleeping. His heavy feet drag as he walks to the side of her bed and not caring if he wakes her, he simply drops his body down onto the bed. Startled, Nala groans and calls him a very bad word, only making him laugh.

"Do you have any idea how long it has been since I have had a drink?" Aja ask out loud, his voice hurting both of their ears.

"Long I am guessing." Nala turns onto her back and stars down at the Yautja on her bed, seeing that his normal color is back and he is relaxed to the point that his eyes are closed.

"Longer than you have been alive, little one." Nala gently kicks him in the side but in doing so, Aja grabs her foot and tosses it to the side. Suddenly the room has a strange quiet to it and within moments they were asleep on opposite sides of the bed, but it doesn't stay that way for long.

In the early morning something devastating happens that while seemingly innocent, to an on looker it would be much, much more. Dhm'Ni hadn't even slept yet, staying the whole night with Thr'ik, trying and failing to mate. His body is stiff and head heavy with sleep when he notices Nalas door open. The long walk from the Society Globe to his home was hard enough, but the thought that her door was open woke him up instantly. What if someone has hurt her? Sliding out a knife, Dhm'Ni stalks to the corner of her door and looks in slowly, seeing only dark. He jumps in and turns on the light, but there is only an empty sitting room. A faint masculine smell wafts through her open bedroom door and his stomach drops, his eyes widen in fear at just the thought. His arms drop by his sides and he slowly makes his way into her room. A small ray of light from the sitting room lets him see a sight he never thought possible, for there on her bed Nala lays entwined with Aja.

Why does his chest hurt? What is this pain? Dhm'Ni puts his hand to his chest, trying to stop the ache but it doesn't go away. Faltering for just a moment, he runs out of the room and into his own. He walks back and forth, his head shaking every now and then, trying to get the image out of it. But it's not working! In pure frustration, he rips off his Awu'asa and heads for his room. But something is wrong with him. Before even laying on his bed, he wishes Nala were on it. He closes his eyes but in doing so he sees Ajas hand and how it was ever so gently resting in her hip as they slept. But in that same thought Dhm'Ni can just imagine his own hand there, pulling her body into his own. Then an idea jumps into his head that makes him purr so deep his fingers vibrate. His head falls back at thinking of placing his hands on her hips and pulling her round back end into his groin, and suddenly that very area begins to heat up. He can feel his manhood being pushed into her warm bottom, her soft skin under his hands, her scent making his body ache. And oh yes, Dhm'Ni remembers her scent of arousal.

His eyes snap open and he looks down to see his own arousal at its peak, it shouldn't be like this! He practically runs into the bathroom, he needs to finish this now! He stands in front of his long mirror unknowingly, but he does not see himself in the reflection. What he sees is Nala, bent over in front of him, her arms being pulled behind her by his own and the most pleasured look on her face as his hips begin to thrust back and forth. A small, delicious drop of pre-ejaculate drips from his manhood and his body shivers as if he were in the cold of winter. A hand makes its way to his base and starts slow, rhythmic pumps. He can feel it pulse in his hand every time he thinks of the sound she would make with each thrust in. In his mind he can see her now, the shape of her butt as it slaps against his stomach each and every time he pulls her back. And every time harder, and harder, and harder! All it takes is a single thought for Dhm'Ni to reach climax, which is the idea of him releasing into her itself. Just the idea of giving in to her, of giving everything he has as a male to her and he is finished. His body is weak and his mind overwhelmed. Wobbling to bed, he simply falls down and sleeps. It is all he can do.

"" "" "" ""

"Ahemm…." Someone coughs loudly, jolting the two sleeping bodies. Nalas eyes hurt so badly that she covers them instantly, while Aja merely yawns. His body arches long and high, almost crushing her own body before she slaps his shoulder.

"Forgot you were there little one, sorry." He mumbles. Together they look around, though the darkness in the room allows little to see. For the rest of her life Nala will regret turning on the lights, because when she does Sya is standing there, looking down at them in bed. The half amused, half stunned look on his old face causes Nala great confusion, she doesn't know if she should laugh or apologize. So she does both.

"We got drunk! I'm sorry Sya, we didn't mean to fall asleep." Oh her eyes hurt, she can't bear to keep them open to look at him in the eyes. Sya shifts on his spot, uncomfortable, she thinks. But he and Aja know that it is not that he is uncomfortable, it is because he wishes to ask a question he would never actually ask. All it takes, however, is one look between the males to know that nothing had happened, sadly. "Oh I'm going to be sick." Nala jumps up from her bed, tripping twice, before getting into the bathroom.

"I think it is time for you to leave." Sya smiles at his friend. "I also think that you should know I do not approve of this." Aja slides off the bed nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened, as if no one had seen them. He adjusts his Awu'asa to be presentable, straightens out his tresses and starts to walk out of the room.

"Not yet. But you will." Aja adds just as he exits. Sya shakes his head in disbelief. As a male, he knows that the connection of Nala and Aja would be a good match, but he knows she is not ready for such a thing. But if it should ever happen, and his guess is it may well soon, Aja will have to go through him to get to her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks her as she walks out, embarrassed. After seeing her drinking buddy gone, she simply undresses and readies for the shower. "I have arranged a meeting for you today, something I think needs to be addressed." His voice is low, serious, it frightens her for a moment. "This dwelling is for you to keep and maintain, it looks like no one lives here. Dhyot'na was pleased to agree to help you with this." Nala stands naked, astounded and not understanding. "Your home is boring, little one. She is going to the trading posts to help you feel at home here." She just nods, she will do anything Sya says.

After showering, which such a small act has become very complicated with her hair now, she dresses in a loose blue wrap, just the bottoms on her scared legs barely showing. Underneath it though are her weapons, like heck will she go out in public without protection. Sya escorts her to a very small meal before dropping her off at a transport to the female globe, assuring her that Dhyot'na will be there waiting for her. And sure enough, not half an hour later, Nala walks off the transport to see that beautiful spotted skin, and the memories flash back so fast it hurts her already pounding head. The Yautja walks up to her smiling, and to Nalas shock she is wearing the most simple of outfits. She asks why she would not wear any protection, Dhyot'na laughing that at this point in time they need no weapons, but when mating season starts next cycle, that is all they will wear. Those two words, 'mating season', scare Nala to her core, but of course would never show it.

"What are we doing today, Sya was vague with details." She asks as she follows the very large female around. But following them, more and more joining the group, are young females still curious about the new addition. The halls seem so tight to her now, her breathing deliberately calm so not to alert her friend to her issues.

"While hunting, as you may now, takes up a lot of time, we Yautja still come home because it is, well, home!" Dhyot'na giggles and places her hand on her back to usher her faster through a set of doors. Nearly tripping over her feet, Nala gasps at the giant room, so far and wide that she can't see the end. Her senses are overwhelmed at all the colors and smells and the large amount of females in it, but everything is amazing. Dhyot'na smiles and laughs at the poor thing, so new to everything. She grabs Nalas hand and heads right into the thick of the crowd, which remarkably don't seem to notice her in their bustle. If ever she needed anything she will find it there. First place she is taken to is nothing but a long wall full of roll after roll of fabrics. Every color under the rainbow stare at her, each one calling out for her! "Pick one and we will work off that."

"Pick one for what though?" Nala asks, touching a soft green roll.

"First we start with the bed, than we work from there." For the first time in her life, after picking a very light shade of blue, Nala spends time with a female and in that time they do those little fun things that make a house a home. Never before had she thought of where she would meditate, and on which kind of fabric, in what corner. But with Dhyot'na by her side she is sure that things will be done and amazingly well. The next few stops, however, also scare Nala to the point of running away. But she will never be that weak. She is escorted to a tailors shop but once in the rather open area, she regrets allowing such a large group of females to follow her. The old Yautja that comes out to greet them stops in her tracks, but whether it is from anger at her being there or just the pure fact that she is there, Nala doesn't know. She bows her head in greeting, thanking her for letting her look at her many great items. And when a small smile creeps onto the old females face, things seem to have a better air.

"What are you looking to get today? Wearing something like that is not good, not at all!" Suddenly the older Yautja begins to rip off Nalas clothing, each little piece ending up of the floor. Not knowing what to do, and seeing as how Dyhot'na is doing nothing, she just allows it to happen. Although, when the tailor gets to her layer of weapons, a small gasp comes from everyone.

"I know it seems strange I have weapons here, but no matter where I am, even in my own bed, I must have the proper protection." Nala says loudly, she will never be apologetic, simply rational. The female just nods and watches as Nala takes off each little piece to be put back on later in the exact order. But now, standing nearly naked with only small bands of fabric covering her most female parts, things happen that make her question the sanity of Sya. Measurements are taken, different colors placed against her skin, odd and rather ugly beading presented to her. Slowly something beautiful happens and suddenly Nala finds herself in a light purple dress. Hugging her curves, covering all that needed to be, and flowing like water, Nala looks back at herself in a mirror as if they were two different people.

"Now, after she takes more measurements she will take the lead and make more for you. But for now we must go to my friend Kuy'Jaka, she makes the most comfortable sofas!" This was going to be a long day.

"" "" "" ""

The air was the same, the heat was the same, everything but the day was the same as before. All her Elders and Arbitrators, every friend she trusts, everyone she loves stands behind her as Nala slowly makes her way down the ramp of the DropShip. If only it had been done this way before, if only she had had them with her like this. If only she hadn't been stupid and gone off of her own! Nala shakes her head violently to get those kinds of thoughts out of her head. But lately they seem to come more often, and more and more emotionally detrimental. Her skin begins to sweat at the heat of the Home World, her white Awu'asa shining so brightly in the twin suns. Sya slowly walks to her side, asking in a whisper if she is okay. She doesn't answer and merely smiles, though they both know it is forced. Her heart suddenly starts to pound away is frenzy, her breathing so erratic that her head gets dizzy. Nala grabs her head and forces deep, hard breaths.

"What is happening?" Someone behind her asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Nala nearly hisses. On weak feet she takes small, direct steps towards the far off pyramid in the jungle, the small tip of it still just above the line of the trees, staring at her. The Patriarch takes the lead of the group, knowing the best way there through the thicket. It was more than an hour before another word was uttered, but they will were not even half way there. Behind her, Nala hears a soft laugh of Thr'ik and then another one from Dhm'Ni, they haven't spoken in days. She smiles and takes the smallest look behind her, but can't see them. She stops and tries to see them through the crowd of moving Yautja, but as they make their way past her she can't find even Thr'ik. The thick jungle around her, all the shades of green and browns, the smells from leaves and sounds from animals make it near impossible for her to point one out. How can she be a Yautja if she can't do the basic of things? When her heart falls at the thought, her shoulders slump.

"Why so sad?" A voice right behind her asks, making her jump forwards and almost fall down. But Dhm'Ni laughs, even placing a hand on his best friends shoulder to keep from falling himself.

"What are you doing back there?" Lord Khupiee asks from ahead.

"Just showing Nala something father." He laughs once more before just walking on, leaving Nala there half frightened half angry.

It was almost another three hours of slow walking before a break in the brush allows her to see what she has for so long wanted to. The yellow of the stone seems almost gold in the sun light, the long stairs leading to what must be the only way in so high and so long Nala gulps. On either side of the stair case are two rows of never ending statues of Yautja, all wearing their battle Awu'asa, each unique, each someone who once hunted. The massive group waits until the last of them arrives, and for a moment Nala just looks at them. Her Matriarch stands a little away from the group, she never truly agreed to this. Her Patriarch talks quietly with Sya, her Clan Leader most likely chastising his son for holding up the walk. When she sees Aja making his way to her, she smiles. But it is wiped away when she notices the skull in his hands, her skull that she is offering. He holds it up for her to take, but she doesn't move. Without speaking a word Aja can read in her eyes that she is scared, and does not know what to do! But a reassuring hand on her arm lets her know that they are there for her. For just a moment, perhaps not even a second, Nala feels that things might be better. But not a second after more than two dozen long spears appear from the other side of the pyramid, flying through the air with a sound so terrifying no one moves. One of the weapons expertly collides with her skull, nearly taking off Ajas hand. While that one was aimed, all the others seem to fall wherever, most not hitting a thing but one scratching the Matriarchs headpiece. From the jungle edge almost a dozen Yautja, all wearing black Awu'asa, begin to assault the group. Nala is quickly ushered by a few Elders away from the fight while the others engage the foreign Yautja. Rathe takes her by the arm to make sure she stays with them. With the small group of five away, Nala finds that neither Sya nor Lord Khupiee are with her. They run so fast that soon they are far beyond the pyramid. But then everyone stops. The sounds around them are unnatural, someone has been following. Before any of them, Nala puts on her mask and extends her staff, ready for anything now. They all follow suit and make a circle, waiting for whatever may be around them to show.

Sya tosses a Yautja over his head, slamming him onto the ground so hard that the bones in his body shatter on impact. To his side the other elders are struggling, some already giving their blood. Everyone, even the Patriarch, is confused as to who these Yautja are, what they are doing and for what purpose. Behind him, he can hear Lord Khupiee roaring in rage, and even beyond him, Thr'ik is trying to take down a black hunter. But where is Dhm'Ni? He looks around for the Young Blood, and to his shock finds him stands as still as stone. He calls out to the young Yautja, but gets nothing. He fights his way to him, having to shake Dhm'Ni violently to get him to snap out of it.

"These Yautja…" Dhm'Ni stutters. "The same Awu'asa…" He says again.

"What are you blabbering about?" Sya hisses.

"The ones that killed my mother, don't you see?" Finally he looks and to his shock, the black Yautja are exactly what a young Dhm'Ni hid described when his mother was murdered. "They must be a group we have never known about, a faction of Yautja." Suddenly two blank Yautja appear and the ensuing fight makes Sya take a step back at seeing his student. The rage and pure anger that ferments off of him is something Sya has never seen. The roar of wrath makes everyone stop for just a moment, the sound making their lungs quiver.

A snap in the forest makes Nala flinch. Rathe steps in front of her, to be between her and whatever may be in the forest. And as much as she would love to move him out of the way, something inside of her tells her that things are going to be very bad. A horrendous roar from behind them startles the whole group and when more than ten Yautja emerge on them she knows this will either end in her death or theirs, and she fully intends on reading that damned book. The first to fall was an Elder, but three of the black Yautja were soon without breath. Nala and Rathe fight as one, their backs together, fending off and killing any who come to them as they try to get far away. Rathe raises his hands behind his head and slowly takes out his two long swords, the same pair Nala had used to kill her Queen. He holds them out, ready to kill. A little ways away they can hear that the other Elders have killed the remaining intruders, but they know around them are two of them, stalking them.

"It will be alright little one," He tries to calm her. "We will make sure you read our story."

"Don't think that will happen." Out of the trees a black hunter jumps out yelling, thrashing his blade up into Rathes gut. But the Elder does not move. He brings up his hands and with just a blink of her eyes, Nala watches the Yautja split in two pieces and fall apart. The Elder looks down at the weapon still stuck in his body, and to her shock he merely rips it out. For a moment, just the tiniest of moments, Nala sees his waver back before catching himself. Rathe throws the blade to the ground and grows low as a warning to the last black hunter. But her fingers are numb, her stomach so light that she would not be surprised if her lunch were to come up. A snap of a twig startles them both, their bodies jumping. There are no other sounds, not wind in the leaves, not animals on the ground. Nala tightens her grip on her staff when her body suddenly feels someone coming. From behind the final black hunter jumps to them and Rathe tries to thrust up his blades, missing by an inch. The Yautja laughs almost hysterically, his posture so sure of himself that he actually walks circles around them. Without looking at one another, Nala and her Elder both jolt forwards with weapons, causing the intruder to stay just in place as Rathe uses his free hand to strike him down. A long blade enters the Yautja in the side, but does nothing but cause a little blood. If it had in fact injured him to the point of any pain at all, it did not register with him.

The black hunter chargers at her Elder and, stilled by fear, Nala watches in horror as once again a blade is struck into his body. However, as the saying goes, an eye for an eye. Rathe slices his own weapon again, causing the hunter to hiss in agony, his green putrid blood seeping to the ground, mixing with her friends. And then to her pure shock, Rather wavers once more but this time does not recover, falling to his knees. The intruder himself takes a few steps back, having to take a small breath before he turns his rather large head towards her. Nala can finally see the damage to her dear friend, the wounds go right through him and in vital places. His heart pumps out more blood and instantly she knows that he will not live much longer. Rathe falls to his hands and takes off his mask, breathing out globs of green blood. The black hunter can only take a single step before her small knife is in his head, right between his eyes. Her aim was off, however, as she was aiming for a less important spot, wanted to keep him alive for both torture and information. Oh well. Before the invaders body even falls to the ground she is as Rathes side, helping him to lay on his back. It had all happened so fast, it takes a minute for her to just know what really did happen.

"Rathe…" She mumbles, taking off her mask.

"Oh little one, I knew you would be great." His eyes are not all there, something in them scares her as she tries to speak. "Hope that I am graced with judgment dear Nalani, hope that it will be fair and just." She doesn't say a word, just staring and trying to stop the bleeding. "My swords…" He utters, reaching for his long twin blades. Nala gathers them but once she tries to give them to him, he pushes them away. "Are now yours. My gift." The light in his eyes went away not long after that, she had been petting the side of his face, humming and smiling, thanking him for her gift, and her life.

"Dhm'Ni!" Lord Khupiee nearly roars, something inside of him telling him that his son needed to be stopped before killing them all, they needed at least one to question. But Dhm'Ni can't hear anything, the only thing important now is killing those who remind him of the very Yautja who killed him mother. They have the same black Awu'asa, the same scentless bodies, same everything. Sya has been beside him, watching his back, he knows it. A few more Elders have received little injury, even the Matriarch getting a scratch or two. Dhm'Ni slices the throat of the black hunter, sending him to Paya to be sent into the nothingness. He fully indented to find another, but her scent causes his heart to tremble. He sees her slowing coming from the tress, two long blades strapped to her back, green blood all down the length of her, her mask off and eyes so fearful he begins to run to her. Sya calls after him, trying to warn him of his follower, but they go on deaf ear. Dhm'Ni is no more than thirty paces to her when he feels the slick, hot steel enter his thigh, his legs wobbling uncontrollably. But if it had not been for the sudden weakness and straight fall to the ground because of it, the shurikin would have sliced off his head rather than missing him by an inch. He falls ungracefully to the ground with Nala watching emotionless, if only he knew that her heart had been drained already at the loss of a friend, her anger spilling over to put her in a trance. The black hunter takes back his weapon and starts for her, but is quickly stopped by Syas hand. The fight is nothing but a blur to Nala, her eyes staring at Dhm'Ni and his slashed leg. Her head feels so heavy, her arms are stone, her legs as stuck to the ground as the trees.

"Nala!" Someone, she doesn't know who, calls her name and without warning everything becomes clear. She can see how the black hunter has the upper hand, that Sya is a breath way from being hit. Without thinking, Nala twists the wrapped weapons and they loosen from their tight knot, falling into her hands. She cries out in anger, long blades dragging by her sides, and run towards the scene. Sya falls to the knee from a blow to the head, and just as the black hunter raises a hand to strike his wrist blades into his head, Nala slices upwards, taking off his arm. The intruder cries in agony, holding his stump of a hand. Before he can take another breathe in, she takes off his head. She no longer cared of taking the life of another, he hurt Sya. Her heart is too hard at this moment for a single life of an evil Yautja to matter. She watches the body fall to the ground with a small sense of pride beginning to build. However, it is quickly killed when the most malevolent laughing starts. She looks behind her half a dozen more, but also to see someone vaguely familiar. His uncovered face, she has seen it before. The other five black hunter begin to attack while they stare at each other. Between she and the unmasked Yautja is Sya, still on his knees with a dizzy head, her poor Dhm'Ni still trying to stand and her Clan Leader running towards them. It is all in slow motion.

"I do this as revenge!" The Yautja says. "Det, my Master, for you I take life." Then suddenly she knows this male, the one who followed the first born son around. He is a friend of Dets. In the blink of an eye the unmasked male begins to run toward Sya and without thought Nala starts towards him too, intending on keeping him safe. She watches in terror when his wrist blades extend and he takes back his arm. With all of her might she jumps, there must be more than fifteen feet between them but she knows she can stop them from killing Sya, has to. Her body falls just as that arm of the Yautja does. And while his target was Sya, the two blades slide easily into her body, both going into her chest just under her breasts. The pain causes the smallest of screams, but she also hears the honest sound of a shocked gasp from the Yautja. His eyes, at first, were stunned but they soon take of the most evil glair that her heart pauses. In her hands, them being momentarily weak, are Rathes legacy. And for a second they almost fall from her grasp. But with her last bit of strength, she brings them together just as she had seen them with their true owner. This Yautja, this friend of Det, has no time to know that he is dead, the top of his head coming off in too many pieces. As his body falls so do the blades, they rip from her chest unceremoniously. Nala drops the blades and begins to shake. She turns around to see all the surviving Yautja staring at her. She takes a few steps towards Sya, his movements stopped at seeing her. But her body can't move anymore and she falls backwards.

"Nalani…" Dhm'Ni whispers. Through his mask he sees the damage, he sees her heart nearly cut, sees her lungs have stopped moving, her fingers are cold. He begins to drag his body towards her just as Sya jolts upwards. He falls down next to her and picks her body up into his arms, calling her name. But her eyes are motionless, near lifeless. "No…" Dhm'Ni says again. His father is suddenly at his side and picks him up to his feet, helping him to the pair on the ground. The pool of red blood that had poured from her body alarms both of them, it is too great of an amount to sustain life.

"What can I do?" Sya hollers, her heart beating so fast in pure agony at the situation. Dhm'Ni stares into her eyes, noting that the suns make them so light blue, her skin to pale, her hair so vibrant, but her body so lifeless.

"She needs blood." Someone behind them nearly whispers. They turn to see Aja standing alone, his shoulders slumped, body covered in blood and visibly tired. Sya looks between the changer and his Nala only once before he knows what to do. And if he prays, maybe Paya will let this work.

(Authors Note)

If only my readers could know what has happened in the past months. All I shall say is I am well, I feel horrible for not updating (I did not have internet for a long while), and that things will pick up again. I promise!


	35. Believe

**The Ripple of a Stone**

Believe

Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Pronunciations at bottom. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.

E.M.

"" "" "" ""

The floor is cold on her cheek, each breath coming from her quivering lips causes a bubble of moisture seen against the shine of it. To her surprise it doesn't hurt to breath. Nor does it hurt to blink. Actually, the brightness of wherever she is forces her to close her eyes. But in the blackness Nala sees flashes of a world that seems so far away, of Det and of black hunters. Of Sya on the ground, wrist blades aimed for him. Had she stopped him? Did she keep him safe? She remembers the pain in her chest, but she can't feel it now. Forcing herself to look, Nala sees only her Awu'asa, fully intact. Slowly she turns onto her back, feeling the spot where she should have two gaping wounds.

"This, you say, is our new daughter?" The voice startles her to turn back onto her stomach, looking around to find only white. On shaky feet Nala stands, wishing silently that she once more had Rathes swords to use as something to lean on. Around her is nothing but stark blank, eye burning white; no corners to see, to end to run to. She does a full circle around, confused beyond anything. But then, suddenly and without even a sound, two chairs appear before her, one black and the other white. Hasn't she seen these before? Taking tentative steps, she inches closer to the pair of seats, something is too odd about this. She shouldn't be here, if anything she should be dead! Something inside tells her not to touch a thing, and she backs up a few steps.

"Indeed." Someone says from behind her and she twists around to find two Yautja sitting in the chairs. She looks back to where they were once, but there is nothing.

"Skittish." Now Nala can tell it is a female voice and her full attention is dedicated to her at once. The pure white of her Awu'asa was made even more brilliant by sitting in the black chair, the complete opposite to her companion who is wearing his black armor and in the white seat. Her fingers begin to tingle suddenly, fear boiling the bile in her stomach. Something about this pair tells her to be afraid, and yet to respect them. Her eyes go down to the floor when the male tilts his head a little.

"She is just unaware of where she is, give her a moment my dearest Paya, she just needs to know where her boots are." The male Yautja sighs and clears his throat, almost in a way as to tell Nala to hurry with it.

"Why are you here, Nalani?" The female, Paya, asks.

"How do you know my name?" Nala looks into the pale white mask, but gets no answers. "I'm dreaming. This is impossible." She holds her head in her hands and closes her eyes, trying to concentrate. "This is not real. Of course you know my name, you are my imagination. I am hallucinating! I don't believe this!"

"Oh you better believe this little human, or this will be the last you see of anything!" Her once soft female tone takes on a harsher tenor, but it doesn't faze her in the least.

"Right there proves my point, you see? Human. If you were Yautja you would have called me Ooman, not human. I just want to wake up!" No sooner than the words left her lips, Nala is overcome by a searing pain in her chest. Her air is knocked from her and the smell of her blood begins to fill the room. Her chest slowly, agonizingly opens to show her two wounds from the wrist blade. The throbbing travels from her head to her knees and suddenly she finds herself on the ground, face once more on the floor.

"Be careful of your words." The male says rather worriedly. "If we will it you will wake, only to die. But then what we have planned will not come to pass, and things will become rather dull."

"Is 'dull' the proper word to use when concerning this matter?" Paya huffs. "I think not! Cetanu, don't you see, she is weak, not like Yautja females. How did we choose her anyways? Look how she cowers." Nala coughs out, spraying blood all over, the pain so numbing that everything is a blur. The colors in the room become so vibrant, almost glowing. Her red blood so animated as it slowly moves along, even her paling skin seems unnatural.

"You already forget we did not make her?" His question goes on deaf ear.

"Nalani, you do not know who I am yet. Nalani?" Paya calls out but she cannot answer, she wants to but the pain won't allow her to.

"How can she speak when she has blood in her lungs, hm?" The undertone of joking arrogance makes Paya merely chuckle. The next moment just makes Nala even more confused, more scared, and even angry. The pain that had unexpectedly started, stops in her next breath. She takes in the deepest, most satisfying breaths she has ever in her whole life. Nala grabs her chest, finding nothing but cold metal rather than open flesh.

"Answer me." Paya demands, catching her concentration again. But Nala, still ever questioning, looks at her with raging eyes.

"Fuck you. I still don't believe." In a flash of white Paya stands and instantly Nala feels like nothing more than an ant. Her sheer size and girth make every other Yautja female she has ever met look underdeveloped. But in standing, she notices something rather alarming. Over the belly of this white hunter is a shield to guard her stomach, something that only a pregnant female would wear. Paya is with child.

"Do you think I care that you believe this?" She asks, extending her arms out to indicate the white 'room' they were in. "This is nothing, young Nalani. Young Siechi'bal Avthan." Slowly Paya walks to stand not a foot in front of the poor being on the ground, her scent so encompassing, her wave of pure power and superiority make Nala wish to be invisible. Paya grabs her by the collar and lifts her up into the air, making sure she knows to pay attention. "I call you human because that is the name your species choose for themselves, if I had a hand in your making I would have called you useless!"

"Careful." Cetanu almost laughs under his breath.

"If I could have chosen I would have picked from another group, another species that could do this in a better fashion, that was not so weak!" The anger pulses though her fist as it holds onto Nalas collar of her Awu'asa, and shakes her body close to violently. Her limp limbs rattle, her eyes shut in fear and her heart beats so loud she can barely hear the words any longer. "I didn't make your damned world, let alone you! But here you are, aren't you?" She tilts her head, examining the meat in her hand. "I pity your species, so faithless, unknowing of me, aimless in this universe. If you believe you will know what this entire business means. Only if you believe in me. Only if you understand this gift I gave to you. I am not truly here, neither are you, or Cetanu. We merely wished to talk." She gently sets Nala down to her feet, letting her gain composure for a moment. "You are to become the daughter to one who has none. Hunt. Learn. Guide. Lead. Sacrifice. Take the gift of life. Trust in that. These words are for you only, Nalani. As I talk to Matriarchs and Patriarchs, this is between us. If, one day, you believe that you need to speak of what we say I hope you consider the issue very much before doing so. I give you permission, once, to tell Ras'Lech and Zanjui, jointly, that they must tread lightly with them, they know that nothing good will come with the interaction but it is too late to stop it."

"I don't understand." Nala whispers.

"You will not for a long time my daughter." Finally standing, Centau leisurely comes to their sides, looking down at her slightly. Even through the mask Nala faintly recognizes someone, but who she had no idea.

"So much is in your future, our future." Paya starts again. "It is a pity you still do not believe me." She didn't need to even ask it, she knows Nala does not believe her, how can she? How can she trust that this is not a strange vision before death? What if she is being held captive? What if this is nothing but her mind finally giving way into nothingness? But what if it is real? Then what? The pain starts again, slowly this time. She grabs her aching chest and looks into the eyes of Paya. "Wake up Nalani. You have but a single breath waiting for you, take it, use it."

"What do you mean?" It hurts to speak, the blood starts to pour again.

"Wake up."

"" "" "" ""

"I need two needles, open your pack." Sya orders, getting his own and Lord Khupiees med kit. He roughly opens them and ruffles though until finding the needles and a long, thin tube.

"What are you doing?" Dhm'Ni asks, his eyes so wide if fear and confusion.

"Quiet now." His father orders. Sya rips off the armor on Nalas right arm, but it is so lifeless, her heart soundless.

"I need the light!" Sya hisses and a few hunters who had gathered around them move back. With the suns, Sya can see the veins in her arms, hoping that the blood was still blue enough that he could see it. He slides in a needle, no blood comes out. Cursing, Sya does the same to himself, then attaching the tubing between them. Using his fingers, he creates a sucking force by sliding his fingers back and forth until slowly his green blood begins to fill it. And within a moment it is flowing into her body, the color tinting her skin.

"This will work." Aja says, kneeling beside him. "She just needs more. Her blood can adapt, if it is still alive. Get her heart beating." Her gaping wounds shine, the smell near intoxicating. Aja swiftly uses alsn to close the wounds, healing gel to cauterize them, water to clean the blood. But her heart is still not beating and Sya is becoming dizzy. Aja places a hand at her chest at the base of her ribs and begins to push down rhythmically and everyone strains their ears, waiting for the sounds. After what seems like years Sya rips out the needle from his arm, unable to give anything more. He looks down into her pale face, calls her name and brushes her hair with his hand. Every Yautja flinches at the thud, a few even gasp. Nalas eyes open ferociously and she looks around as if she had never seen their faces before. She looks right into Syas eyes, takes a deep, foreboding breath and practically throws herself upwards, grasping him around the shoulders.

"Do you have daughters?" She asks in a whisper, knowing she only has a little breath inside her. But Sya doesn't answer, he looks between her frantic face and Lord Khupiees. "Answer me, do you have any daughters?" Her fingers shake against him, her body weak, almost falling down.

"No, I have none." Sya tells back, stunning everyone but Lord Khupiee. Nalas eyes fill with massive drops of tears, the streaks falling down her face, shining in the sun.

"I believe…" She says and let's herself fall down to the ground, careful to not let a single morsel of air loose from her lungs. "I believe… I believe…" She keeps repeating. Dhm'Ni inches close to her, their eyes meeting for a moment. But out of breath, Nala can only mouth the words, 'I believe, I believe' over and over.

"What do you believe Nalani?" Lord Khupiee asks, leaning over to see her better. But her next words will cause a ripple to all the Yautja, something that no one thought to ever hear from anyone who had not read the book.

"Paya." It comes out in such a small whisper, it was barely heard over the sounds of everything else. Nalas eyes close and her body goes weak again, but her heart beats loud.

"Did she just…" The question didn't need to be finished. The sound of a large group approaching takes their attention, reinforcements of Yautja from the ship had arrived. Lord Khupiee barks orders to get the ship they had used as close to them it can get, they need to get Nala to a healer as fast as possible.

"" "" "" ""

"YOU DID WHAT?" The question didn't bother Sya as much as the tone of it. What had Kh'Cho expected from him, to sit back and what her die? "Do you have any idea of the damage you are doing just at this moment? Look at the poor girl!" The group turns their heads, finding Nala unconscious on the healers table, her skin burning hot, so red she glows with what looks like a sea of sweat pouring from her. "She is Ooman, or have you forgotten!" The sheer urgency in his voice makes Sya question his judgment, but just for a moment. She needed him, so he gave everything he could. His blood now flows within Nala, she is by definition his daughter. His only daughter. How she came to that conclusion, how she had mustered the energy to ask that question, he has no idea. By his side Lord Khupiee is silent, taking care of his sons' leg himself, sewing the wound closed. Aja, standing next to her, feels a sense of dread at the smell of her blood and sweat, he wishes he could help. The door opens and Thr'ik jolts in, huffing while handing the healer a bundle of clean alsn from the other rooms. The healer quickly strips Nala of all her Awu'asa, leaving her naked for just a moment in front of everyone. Dhm'Ni, however, wishes he hadn't allowed him the gift of such a sight, the groan he held back was actually painful.

"What else do you want me to do?" Thr'ik asks, him honestly being the only one that can do anything, the others all being so shocked they are barely able to move.

"I need ice, and lots of it."

"Ice?" Sya asks.

"Why do you need ice?" Thr'ik baggers.

"Because if you hadn't noticed Nalani is in a fever, the Yautja blood is messing with her internal temperature. If her body gets over a particular degree her brain will melt!" The silence that ensues after his words is awkward indeed. Thr'ik just nods and runs back out to go to the galley, they must have the ice. Kh'Cho begins to fuss with Nala, checking her healed wounds, her heart, everything possible. Once Dhm'Ni is able to stand, he walks straight to Sya and asks something he couldn't fathom to be true.

"You have no daughters? How is that possible?" He doesn't waver in his question, he wants to know.

"Dhm'Ni!" His father is ready to smack the Young Blood for being so stupid.

"Since my line can remember," Sya starts, not looking away from Nalani. "We have had only males. We do not produce females. Never have. A punishment from Paya herself. We were never to know the splendor or be happy in the gift of such a thing. That is why it was so strange of me to think of Nalani as a daughter, how would I know what it felt like, I do not have one. Did not. Now I do."

"She said her name." Aja says suddenly, calling attention to him. "She asked you that question. Do you think she had a conversation with the Goddess?" His skin was the color of the sky between dusk and night fall, a strange mingling of pinks and black.

"Even if she did she wouldn't be able to tell us." Sya sighs. "She must have, when I gave her my blood. When she truly became a child of Paya. We will ask her what she will be allowed to say when she wakes up."

"If she wakes." Kh'Cho says, regret and anger in his voice. "Your blood that saved her has caused her brain to swell, her body couldn't handle it, she is battling not to reject it. I can't help her. She has to do this on her own now. And I don't know how long that will take." The world fell on all of their shoulders, each Yautja in that room know they cannot do a thing to help, and it kills them.

"" "" "" ""

Two cycles pass with no one hearing her laugh. Every day was full of visitors coming to check progress, though there never was any. Nalani had broken her fever a week after she received her fathers' blood, but she didn't wake up. The healer had placed her in a private room, her body floats in pure silence, only the smallest sound of her breathing heard. While Sya would have done anything to be with her at every moment, the world still revolved. It still moved without her. Dhm'Ni and Thr'ik were ordered by their Clan Leader to continue life, mating season had come and gone with both getting many females with child. They had to hunt, they had to further their lives. Though it was hard without her. At nights Dhm'Ni would awake, bellowing out after his nightmare.

The black hunters that had attacked them on the home world were inspected, none were left alive. There were no indications of any separate clan line they did not know of. From the near twenty Yautja dead, there were no more than two who came from the same clan. How could a group suddenly come together? What had Det done with them? Questions that would never be answered as it seemed. But Dhm'Ni knows they are the same Yautja, if only from the same group, that killed him mother. He would never forget the look of them. An outcry from Yautja, stunningly almost all the females included, demanded that Nalani be given the best care in her condition. Never before has something like this happened. News of her knowing Paya made its way through the ranks, such a religious vision was unheard of by anyone. The Matriarch was bombarded with questions, as was the Patriarch. But they couldn't answer any of them. Syas secret was kept, though Dhm'Ni still had a hard time understanding.

Every day just after mid day meal Aja would come in to give Nala a bath, something he had to go all the way to Sya and Lord Khupiee for. He would soak a cloth in warm soapy water and gently run it along each arm, around her neck, across each breast, circle her stomach, go over the hills of her hips, up over her thighs down to her toes. It took days for him to convince that it was not out of sexual curiosity but out of pure need to do something, something to keep her comfortable wherever she may be. The wounds on her chest had been so properly taken care of that they had practically disappeared, something they knew Nalani would be thankful for. When she woke up.

Secretly, Dhyot'na had finished everything they started with her home. She felt she owed it to her. They had spent many more days together talking about feminine things, and every time Nala had no idea what she was talking about the laugh that came after was from the heart. The pale blue she had chosen makes the room so much larger, makes it feel as if someone lives there. And she will live there again. Dhyot'na couldn't bring herself to go see her, not yet even after all this time. She would make it to the door to her private room but her heart would hammer in her chest, begging to see her, to check on her, but her knees would be numb and her feet would not move. She would ask of her progress from the healer and for the longest time it would be the same.

Until one day he mentions that the swelling had gone down, but still her eyes would not open. That night something closer to the side of a miracle happened. Sya had come in as he usually does, checking on her progress. The healer would also say the usual, that her brain was out of danger, every part of her as healthy as they can be. But as he touched her check, just too gently give her a feeling of him being there, a sound startles them both. Deep within Nalas body, coming from the connection of her lungs and throat, a loud purr started. At first Sya stopped, stunned. But then so did she. He pet her hair, freshly cleaned it seemed, and again she purred. But when he again stopped, the healer wanted to inspect her, Nala growled. Not her imitation growl that she had begun to do, but a true Yautja rumble. It made their ears ring from how deep it was. Both stunned into silence, her grumbling stopped. Without a word the healer had done a full exam of her body, finding that not only had her voice box changed to make the air pocket in which the sounds came from, but certain physical features only a female Yautja were beginning to form. Just behind Nalas ears, no larger than an inch, are slits that open up to emit her pheromones. That led them to look at her nose. Her scent glands, now larger than normal, would now be able to smell more than ever thought possible. Her body temperature was stable, though higher than a normal Ooman body would be able to handle.

When news of this got out, the people began to ask more questions about what happened, begging for information. Her knowing of Paya before reading was one thing, but now with her becoming more Yautja every moment, it was wide spread that Paya had gifted her with their features. It was a miracle. Those closer to Nala went to visit, one of them making Sya very nervous. Dhm'Ni needed but to walk in for Nala to begin purring. But not like when Sya had touched her. This was full of yearning, a longing that everyone could hear. The call was unmistakable, but the idea made impossible by Sya. He threw Dhm'Ni out before he could contemplate just what she was doing. If only he stayed for just a moment longer, he would have smelt her arousal just as thickly as those already in the room had. For Sya, however, it meant that his suspicions were true. He couldn't allow Nala and Dhm'Ni to be alone, there was an attraction there that was unwelcome, untimely. Dhm'Ni has a purpose in life that Sya must make sure he fulfills. Being now the only son of the Ehre Clan, Dhm'Ni must secure as many pure Yautja children as possible. But in that moment, knowing that his dear Nalani has such feelings for Dhm'Ni, the happiness inside him grew.

Sya would read to her some nights when he would not sleep himself, telling stories that his father had once told him. He felt it best to carry on such stories, particularly ones of his own heritage. His sons, grandsons and great grandsons all clambered to meet her, but with her sleeping for so long that became out of the question. He would be asked, every day it seemed, by someone whom Nalani had befriended if there was any progress, any good news. And far be it for Sya to bring his people down, resorting to 'any day now' as a response no matter what. He would go to Lord Khupiee, him being the only one he could truly talk to of such things. 'What do I do with a daughter?' he would ask, but then he would remember that between them, they had no daughters to speak of. At least, before Nala. The Patriarch, Syas own father, had thought that a punishment would be in order for such a rash decision of giving her blood was in order. But that idea went from his mind as soon as it came. It was a shock, no less, to him as well in learning that by blood now, Nalani was his granddaughter. His first. The first in too many generations to remember.

By the time a whole season had come and gone, and the anniversary of her attack came, the Yautja became more and more demanding of her full recovery. However, secretly of course, a joy within Syas line was happening. His sons began to have his granddaughters, his grandsons began giving him great granddaughters. The pure elation had to be kept within the walls, so none would hear that they were barren of such a gift for so long. The first was born, ironically, on that very day Nala was born to their family. Sya brought the little baby girl into the room and displayed her with his heart half full and half broken. How he wishes she could know what she had given him. He wishes she would wake up.

"" "" "" ""

_Wake up_

_Wake up_

_Wake up_

The ragged breath from her lungs was on that sweet line of pleasure and pain. Nalanis' muscles ached to move, begged to stretch! Her fingers, weak and stiff, were the only thing she was able to forcibly budge for a long time. Her arm stretches out to the white cloth incasing all around her, the softness of it rather delightful. Her body begins to slowly drift down to lay flat on the white hard bed, her healing table that had for so long kept her. Just as the table itself begins to lower into the ground, the white sheets rise up, both to be hidden within the floor and ceiling. Nala blinks her eyes hard, feeling as though she hadn't opened them in decades. The colors of the room, while rather dull truly, was bright and new and painful. With a groan she turns onto her side and pushes herself up to a sitting position, that being a hard move, too hard. Around the small private room, she could smell something she couldn't see.

"Sya…" She calls out. She can smell him as though he was standing before her, but he is not anywhere to be found. A stool in the corner, well worn down by the many unknown visitors, carries his scent so strongly that she closes her eyes to focus. She misses him. The next yawn that revenged her body was unwelcome, painful and yet satisfying. Every muscle elongated so far that the bone holding them popped with sick gratification. She twists her neck either way, the cracks from them echo in the room. Finally getting to her knees, she finds she must crawl to the stool, using it to get onto her weak feet. When she sits down, she breaths deep and hard as though she had run a race. Beside her is a small cabinet, the contents being quite useful. She uses the fresh while alsn to wrap around her body, the fabric rolls around each limb smoothly, joining itself at the seams almost magically. Suddenly Nala notices her hair rings in a box at the back of the cabinet, that giving her reason to finally see that her hair, once just at her shoulders, was now past her butt. Her eyes open widely at the realization of how long she may have actually been here.

Her knees wobble with each step, the walls holding her up more than anything else. Her eyes are wide, franticly searching for Kh'Cho to answer to questions. Why is she here? For how long has she been here? Is she sick? Was she? What is happening? The questions burned her mind. But the healers deck is empty, except of course for those few poor souls so broken and damaged that they need to spend the night. The door opens so loudly she covers her ears, something was different with her body. Once in the lift, Nala allows herself to fall against the wall, she doesn't even know where it is taking her. Her mind is spinning too much for her to really care. When the doors open, the talking stops. A group of Yautja halt as the doors reveal her, all stunned beyond comprehension. One calls out her name, but before she can even bother to answer the doors close again. Cursing, Nala yells for the lift to stop at the next floor, wherever the pauk that may be. The floor, however, is empty. Though she doesn't notice until she had walked off the lift and the doors closed behind her. Her head, getting heavier and heavier by the moment, doesn't allow her to notice just how long she has been walking. Only when she reaches the end of the hallway, it being a large window of the Hunters Globe, does she realize she must have been going to a long, long while. The brightness of the scene before her forces her eyes to tear. The glow from the homeworld was evil in it burning of her eyes, and the two sons around them make her head was to explode. But where is she? The healers deck was near the middle of the globe. But then again, she also doesn't know how far up, or down, she went in the lift. She is so confused.

"" "" "" ""

She smelt him first. That sweet rain with vanilla. Her body, still weak, had fallen to the ground in front of the window. The view is wonderful, though her eyes are so tired they stayed closed for however long she had been there. Sitting on her knees, her shoulders slump with each breath. But when one of those carries in his scent, she swoons. Nalas head falls back in near ecstasy. Flashes of Dhm'Ni threaten to push her back over the edge of conscienceless into the blackness she was begging for. Those nights she would wake with his massive head on her stomach, arms wrapped around her hips. Or of their times hunting, his full Awu'asa making him look like a god. And the color of his eyes…

"Nala…" His voice seems so real in her mind. Nala bows down, placing her forehead to the ground in an effort to stop the pain. "Nalani, it's me." His voice was too real. She painfully sits straight again and looks behind her, though in all her life she will never see something as beautiful as this again. Standing near naked, Dhm'Ni, clearly just awoken, is wearing just sleeping trucks. Her eyes roam from his face, through those blue eyes and tusked mouth, down his ripped and sculpted chest, thick and rounded thighs, even his odd feet make something inside of her stir. The color of his skin seems bring in the light of the other globes, the dark and light browns seems more opposite to each other than ever. Suddenly on her feet, Nala can't look away as she walks towards him. Their eyes meet and somewhere deep inside she begins to feel a vibration, and they each for the first time hear her purr.

Dhm'Nis head swims. His fingers tingle. Immediately he starts to pump out musk, just the sound of her make his body burn. He looks back at to her and their eyes lock. He can see that she is scared, that she doesn't know what she is doing. But in that same moment she can feel that it is natural. Her steps are tentative at first, but they stumble when Nala smells him. Her heart, hammering so hard it hurts, stops when his musk envelops her. Their breathing matches in irregular, ragged gasps. Nalas purr deepens, her own fingers trembling at how loud it is. Out of the blue, her body is racked with a sudden shudder, one so violent that it stuns her. A random drip of something wet down each side of her neck makes her tilt her head a moment. Not knowing what it is, Nala touches one hand to the wetness, but when she sees what it is, when she smells what it is, she can't even begin to understand. Dhm'Ni, however, can't control himself any longer. The smell of her own feminine and unique musk pulls him towards her, urging him to be next to her. He runs as fast as his legs can carry him and then they were together. Dhm'Ni grabs her wet hand, it trembling from her own inner struggle, and brings it to his mouth. He takes a deep, ground shaking breath and groans at its consequences. His other hands wraps around her back and pulls her weak body into his, the softness of every curve of her making his own body hard and rigid. Nala gasps and though she tries to pull away from it, they both know it is merely from the shock of the situation, not that she doesn't want to be near to him. The hardness of his own arousal hits her hip and stomach, while her own burns between her legs. Dhm'Ni purrs deep when he looks down into her eyes. Slowly, deliberately slowly, he slithers out his tongue and licks up every single morsel of her sweet musk. His knees nearly buckle.

Nala moans when he picks her up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he gently gets down on to the ground, laying her beneath him. Her legs open wide to allow his massive hips space to settle down on top of her, and oh how the weight of him makes her happy. Nala digs a hand into Dhm'Nis tresses, the groan of elation making her giggle for just a moment. His hands, treacherous with their need to feel her, hold her at the shoulders, never wanting to let her go. Out of pure instinct, his hips grind back and forth against her, teasing her more than anything she has ever felt. Her hands move to his back and scratch down in need for him to go faster. Dhm'Ni seethes at the pure pleasure mixed with the pain, growling in the wondrous mixture. And who is he to say no to her? He brings his legs up higher, to give himself the proper leverage, and pushes himself against her. They both groan into the other, whine in ecstasy. Nala wraps her legs around his waist, bringing them as high as they can on his body.

Without even a sound, an arm in suddenly between their writing bodies, pulling Dhm'Ni away from her. Nala screams at the intrusion, grasping for him with all of her might. But with her body still weak, and now with every beat of her heart making things tingle and numb, she can only watch as Lord Khupiee pulls his son away and down the hall way. His roars of protest go on deaf ear, he is no physical match for him. Behind her, sighing with regret, Sya kneels down beside her and hugs her being behind.

"NALA!" She hears him roar for her and her heart begs to run to him.

"Dhm'Ni…" Nala can only whisper it.

"" "" "" ""

"What are you doing, let me go!" Dhm'Ni pushes his father away so roughly that he hits the wall of the lift. "Take me back to her, NOW!" His eyes are full of such determination that Lord Khupiee, for just a moment, thinks it best to do so. But he must not.

"We do not know of what happened to her yet, Dhm'Ni." He hisses, trying to properly show how disappointed he is. "You shouldn't have gone after her by yourself."

"I was the first to awoken when that group of Yautja saw her, not you!" Dhm'Ni reasons. "I found her on the globe, I went for her! I needn't give you any reason for going to her! I want her, father, you know that! And you can't stop me!"

"Oh but I can. Dhm'Ni you have a duty to this family, to our line. You must reproduce, breed and make this family strong again. With your brother…" He couldn't even finish the sentence. "It is up to you to fulfill what I could not."

"I already have at least, AT LEAST, a dozen Yautja female with child, what more do you want?" By now the beating of his heart was calm enough that Dhm'Ni can hear his own words and truly understand his fathers. "I want her. Need her. Her scent now, the taste of her, it does something to me. I have an urge to be beside her every moment of my life. And urge to be inside of her!" The smack that came from Lord Khupiee was not out of punishment, but out of sympathy. His son wasn't making this separation any easier for himself thinking such things. After a moment or two, when he felt that he could speak without the male instinct taking over again, he decided to tell him.

"Sya agrees with him in this. You and Nala are in danger of each other. She is to be examined and questioned and you are to be sent with Nder and his hunting party for find new worlds." The door to the lift opens to the transport deck, already with Nder waiting. "He will escort you into the ship, then he will go to your room and get all of your things. You are not allowed back until we say so." Lord Khupiee in essence pushes his son off of the lift and into Nder, not wanting to hear a rebuttal. But there wasn't going to be one. The stunned and hurt look on his face tells Lord Khupiee that he had made a decision that will forever torment him, yet again.


End file.
